Harry Potter y la Guerra de los Universos
by potter-is-not-dead
Summary: Épica novena entrega oficial de la saga original de Harry Potter. Dos años después de los eventos de Las Reliquias de la Muerte, algo extraño ocurre con las vidas de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Los protagonistas de la saga existen en diferentes universos donde cada uno ha terminado de una forma distinta de acuerdo a los eventos ocurridos en cada uno de ellos...
1. Verano de 1999

Harry Potter y la Guerra de los Universos 

* * *

Épica novena entrega oficial de la saga original de Harry Potter. Dos años después de los eventos de Las Reliquias de la Muerte, algo extraño ocurre con las vidas de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Los protagonistas de la saga existen en diferentes universos donde cada uno ha terminado de una forma distinta de acuerdo a los eventos ocurridos en cada uno de ellos: Harry se convierte en un egocéntrico adicto a la fama en uno, en un jugador de Quidditch profesional en otro, Ron en un alcohólico mujeriego en otro, y Hermione en una rockstar en otro. Sin embargo, los personajes tal como los conocíamos aún existen en sus universos principales, viviendo sus vidas de siempre; donde Harry estudia para ser auror en uno, está muerto en otro, y Ron y Hermione viajan juntos por el mundo en otro.

Luego de que estos distintos universos empiezan a tener conexiones entre sí por misteriosos motivos, los personajes consiguen viajar entre ellos y conocen a sus otras realidades existentes en los universos alternativos. Pero no todo es diversión en el multiverso mágico, ya que las fuerzas oscuras encuentran también la forma de pasar a través de ellos y amenazan con la destrucción de todos los universos y de la realidad tal como la conocemos.

Únete a esta nueva entrega en el año 9 del mundo de Harry Potter, retomando la saga y la historia de los jóvenes magos; donde descubrirás los más profundos secretos de la magia, nuevas sorpresas sobre los personajes principales, respuestas a preguntas que habían quedado abiertas en entregas anteriores, y el destino de los protagonistas de la saga en un mundo mágico que se expande más allá de todos los límites conocidos hasta ahora.

* * *

Capítulo 1. Verano de 1999 

Era un radiante día soleado del mes de julio. Los pájaros cantaban con entusiasmo sobre los árboles, saltando de sus ramas y planeando en lo alto contra el brillante cielo azul. El césped era verde intenso, y el calor inundaba los terrenos de los campos ingleses. Las lechuzas revoloteaban en el suelo, picaban lombrices de la tierra y se las llevaban en el pico. Algunos niños pasaban corriendo y riendo, jugando.

-Oigan todas, miren eso –dijo Emmily Law, señalando hacia el otro lado de la piscina, donde un grupito de magos y brujas se estaban agolpando en torno a algo, cotilleando de forma indisimulable-. Creo que es él.

-¡Oh, sí! –dijo su amiga, Jane Fieldman, llevándose una mano al pecho de la emoción-. ¡Es él, chicas!

Aquel no sería un verano como cualquier otro, sabía Emmily. Luego de varios días yendo a la piscina del club de magos más grande de los alrededores de Hogsmeade, esperando con ansias, algo en su interior le había dicho que llegaría la hora. Y ahora, finalmente, todo parecía indicar que el muchacho que la volvía loca de una vez por todas había hecho su tan ansiada aparición allí.

-Voy a morir –dijo Gwen, que estaba junto a ellas, abanicándose con la mano y con los ojos desorbitados, a punto de desmayarse-. No puedo creerlo, de verdad es él.

El verano de 1999 no iba a ser, definitivamente, como ningún otro. Estaban convencidas de que ese año, alguna de ellas tendría una oportunidad con él.

Entonces, entre medio del tumulto de gente, pasando caminando con elegancia con la cabeza en alto y con perfecta y absoluta ignorancia hacia todos los chicos y chicas que le seguían el rastro impresionados por su aparición, mirándolo con admiración y hasta adoración, hizo su paso por el costado de la piscina nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter.

Con una sonrisa triunfadora, una barba incipiente recortada mediante magia, unos lentes para el sol que combinaban de forma perfecta con su nuevo corte de pelo mucho más elegante, rapado en los costados y con el flequillo cayendo en un rulo sobre su frente; Harry caminaba a pasos lentos y casi en cámara lenta, pasándose una mano por la barbilla. Iba en traje de baño, exhibiendo sus nuevos e impresionantes músculos, que estaban compuestos por unos abdominales totalmente marcados en forma cuadrangular, casi como si los hubieran tallado los mismos ángeles; unos bíceps gigantes del tamaño de un balde de palomitas de maíz; pectorales casi tan grandes como dos pelotas de baloncesto y unas piernas que parecían tener la capacidad de saltar a veinte metros de altura.

Pero lo más increíble y matador en el nuevo aspecto de Harry era su sonrisa ganadora, esa sonrisa que parecía indicar que nadie era tan galán como él en toda la faz de la Tierra.

El muchacho pasó caminando hasta llegar a unas reposeras, se quitó con lentitud y elegancia los lentes y reveló sus dos audaces ojos verdes, que no dirigió a nadie en particular.

El calor acababa de derretir a dos docenas de muchachas que miraban al chico desde todas partes de la piscina, en traje de baño, algunas mordiéndose el labio y otras abrazándose entre sí para no colapsar ante el avistamiento de semejante hombre.

-Harry me calienta tanto –dijo Neville, con un tono de voz totalmente afeminado, chupando del sorbete de un vaso de refresco de cola en una reposera a diez pasos de distancia de Harry. Llevaba puesta una camisa color rosa floreada y unos shorts de baño especialmente cortos celestes muy apretados. Pasó la lengua por el sorbete mientras miraba a Harry provocativamente.

-Ay, Neville, cálmate un poco –dijo Seamus, a su lado, quitándose sus lentes para el sol para poder ver mejor a Harry y la revuelta que su aparición había ocasionado, frunciendo el entrecejo. –Estás muy raro desde que te hiciste abiertamente gay.

-Esta es la nueva Neville, amigo –dijo él, guiñándole un ojo a Seamus y recostándose más para recibir el calor del fuerte sol-. Acostúmbrate, mundo. El closet ya no es lugar para esta belleza.

-Debo admitir que se puso en forma muy rápidamente, ¿no crees? –retomó Seamus, examinando a Harry, que en ese momento se recostaba con total sensualidad en una reposera-. El entrenamiento de auror debe ser muy duro.

-Oí que estuvo meses internado en un gimnasio para poder terminar el primer año de la carrera de auror –dijo Parvati Patil, apareciendo junto a ellos en un bikini púrpura y exhibiendo una panza de embarazada de más o menos cinco meses.

-Es un entrenamiento totalmente duro –estuvo de acuerdo su hermana, Padma, que apareció también y se dejó caer en una reposera junto a Neville-. Ron no estuvo a la altura, por lo que oí. Pero Harry se excedió en todo y acabó el año rompiendo todos los récords en su entrenamiento como auror. Según Corazón de Bruja, incrementó su masa muscular en un 420%.

En ese momento, Harry colocaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para descansar bajo el sol, y de entre medio de un grupito de brujas que merodeaban a su alrededor inseguras de si acercarse más o examinarlo a cierta distancia, apareció nada más y nada menos que la novia actual del chico, Ginny Weasley.

La expresión de Ginny no era para nada como la de Harry. Más que contenta y disfrutando del verano, la chica parecía estar odiando cada segundo de su vida. Empujó a Emmily Law en su camino hacia Harry, para que la deje pasar, y avanzó a pasos largos hasta llegar junto al chico y tomar asiento a su lado.

-Amor, estas chicas no dejan de mirarte –dijo Ginny a su novio, con fastidio.

-Tranquila, Ginny –dijo Harry, sin cambiar la sonrisa de su rostro ni abrir los ojos, dorando sus impresionantes músculos bajo los rayos del sol veraniego. -¿Me pones bronceador?

Lanzando un suspiro de fastidio, Ginny se aplicó crema bronceadora en la mano, se acercó al chico y empezó a pasársela por sus pectorales y abdomen. Los músculos del muchacho eran tan duros como una roca. Era como aplicar bronceador a un bloque de concreto sólido.

-Me pone incómoda esto –se quejó Ginny, pasando el bronceador sobre el cuerpo del chico tan rápido como podía, para terminar lo antes posible. -¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? ¿No puedes aplicártelo tú?

-Tranquila –repitió Harry, inmutable-. Solo relájate. Disfruta la tarde.

Ginny acabó de aplicar el bronceador tan rápido y descuidadamente que prácticamente acabó dándole cachetazos al abdomen del chico para terminar, pero este ni pareció darse cuenta. Era como si ni siquiera tuviera sensibilidad en toda esa masa de músculos. La chica lanzó la botella en su bolso con desgano, se recostó en su propia reposera y cerró los ojos, tratando de disfrutar la tarde y tomar sol, como había dicho su novio.

Luego de unos segundos, la chica entreabrió los ojos levemente, y casi lanza un grito de indignación: un grupo de chicas de sexto se habían acercado junto a la reposera de Harry y, lanzando silenciosas risitas, se turnaban para presionar un dedo contra sus abdominales.

-¡Oigan! –chilló Ginny, explotando de una vez y saltando de su reposera. Las chicas saltaron y salieron corriendo lejos de allí, sin dejar de reír. -¡Es mi novio, estúpidas!

Hecha una furia, Ginny se dio cuenta de que Harry ni siquiera había abierto los ojos. Seguía allí recostado con su estúpida sonrisa.

-¡Y tú! –protestó, dirigiéndose a él-. ¿No haces nada? ¡Esas chicas te estaban tocando! ¡¿Ni te importa?!

Entonces, finalmente, Harry entreabrió levente los ojos. Pero seguía teniendo la sonrisita.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Te estaban tocando! ¿No te diste cuenta?

-No, no sentí nada –dijo él, como restándole toda la importancia que ella había querido transmitir, y entonces cerró los ojos nuevamente y continuó dormitando.

Indignada y enfurecida, Ginny se quedó mirándolo, de pie junto a su reposera. Esperó algunos segundos allí, con la boca y los ojos abiertos, como esperando alguna clase de reacción del muchacho. Cuando vio que no había reacción alguna, su indignación creció al punto que agarró sus cosas y se marchó de allí sin decir nada, hecha una furia y empujando a Jane Fieldman dentro de la piscina con odio al pasar a su lado, antes de abandonar el lugar y aparecerse lejos de allí.

-Vaya, Harry, tu novia se volvió loca –dijo Seamus, acercándose con Neville y sentándose en la reposera que minutos atrás era de Ginny.

-Ya se le pasará –dijo Harry, relajado y disfrutando del sol-. Siempre se le pasa.

Seamus le lanzó una mirada a Neville, que tenía los ojos perdidos en los bíceps de Harry mientras pasaba su lengua por el borde del vaso de su refresco.

Harry gozaba de los calurosos rayos del sol en su piel, de la hermosa tarde veraniega, y no había ninguna preocupación en su mente. Tan despejada como el cielo, su cabeza solo tenía lugar para el disfrute del calor, del sol y de ese radiante verano.

Había pasado un año ya de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. El verano anterior, el verano de 1998, el mundo mágico aún había estado en shock por lo inminente de la batalla con Voldemort, que acababa de terminar. Pero luego Harry había asistido a la Academia de Aurores de Sheffield, donde había tenido que entrenar duro; había empezado a trabajar en la oficina de aurores del Ministerio de la Magia, empleo que había conseguido por ofrecimiento de Kingsley; se había comprado una casita pequeña en Hogsmeade y la vida había ido bajando de ritmo lentamente hasta llevarlo a un estado de plácido relax.

Nada en todo el universo lo preocupaba ahora.

Harry sonrió aún más. Ni siquiera le importaba no hablarse más con Ron y Hermione. Ni que Ginny cada vez estuviera más harta de él. Lo único que le importaba era ese hermoso sol que brillaba en lo alto.

La risa de unas niñas cerca suyo y el ruido del agua chapoteando en la piscina pronto trajo algo fresco y nuevo a sus pensamientos: una brisa de mar, en su imaginación. ¿Estaría soñando despierto? Se sentía tan maravilloso, el pensamiento de una playa calurosa en ese verano tan perfecto.

Nada se lo impedía. No tenía ataduras de ningún tipo. ¿Y si hacía un viaje a la playa? Podía ir y pasar el resto del verano allí, solo, disfrutando de la arena, el calor y las olas. Sería perfecto. Sería grandioso. Sería…

De pronto, Harry abrió los ojos de par en par y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

Un dolor horrible acababa de atravesarle el cráneo como si le hubieran clavado una afilada cuchilla.

Harry se incorporó de un salto y quedó sentado en la reposera. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, porque aquel dolor que había subido de súbito a su cabeza no solo no había acabado, sino que empeoraba.

Se sujetó el pecho, asustado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Oye, Harry, ¿estás bien? –le llegó la voz de Seamus, pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de responderle siquiera, porque todo empezó a oscurecerse de pronto.

Entonces, lo más extraño del mundo ocurrió: De la nada y a toda velocidad, miles de imágenes invadieron la cabeza de Harry como un torrente imparable que brotaba y se expandía en su cabeza ocupándolo todo en un segundo.

Pudo ver, en flashes rápidos y confusos, imágenes de él mismo besándose con Hermione en una playa, corriendo por las calles de Hogsmeade hacia un mago que reía de forma macabra mientras miraba a alguien que lucía exactamente igual a él, Harry, suicidándose y haciendo que la sangre salpicara fuera de su cuerpo; luego imágenes de ese mismo mago, que llevaba una máscara, clavando una varita en el suelo y haciendo que un pueblo entero explotara en mil pedazos, lanzando a Harry por el aire a cientos de metros de altura; y luego imágenes de una cruenta batalla de miles de magos contra Voldemort, el mago enmascarado y otros más…

Las imágenes terminaron tan de golpe como habían empezado. El dolor de cabeza desapareció lentamente, como si la gran burbuja que había explotado en su cerebro pronto se desinflara y retrajera hasta desaparecer, volviendo todo a la normalidad.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

Harry miró a su alrededor, asustado. Todas las caras estaban puestas en él. Algunos lo observaban con preocupación, pero muchos simplemente reían de la cara que había puesto el chico.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? –preguntó Seamus nuevamente, con preocupación.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y entonces se acomodó los lentes, colocándoselos nuevamente y recostándose para que los demás dejaran de mirarlo, haciendo de cuenta que no había pasado nada.

Aquello había sido realmente muy extraño. ¿De dónde habían salido todas esas imágenes? No había sido un sueño, porque estaba seguro de que no se había quedado dormido en ningún momento. Tampoco había sido una alucinación. Más bien había sido como si su mente de pronto hubiera sido transportada lejos de allí, hacia otro lugar muy, muy lejano con un tono totalmente distinto a aquel. Como si su mente de pronto se hubiera conectado de alguna forma con alguna otra mente, compartiendo toda esa información por un segundo, un instante, compartiendo esas terribles imágenes.

Trató de calmarse, mientras los demás a su alrededor volvían a concentrarse en la piscina y en sus conversaciones normales. Pensarían que Harry simplemente había sido picado por un insecto, o se había incorporado por un repentino calambre muscular o algo así. Pero Harry sabría, por el resto de esa soleada tarde, que algo muchísimo más extraño que eso había ocurrido.

…

-¿Cuánto por la ensalada de criaturas marinas? –preguntó Hermione, en un lugar totalmente distinto a aquel, señalando a una persona asiática que atendía un puesto de comida callejera unas bandejas con distintos tipos de comidas para magos.

-三千金币 –dijo ella, rápida e incomprensiblemente. Hermione observó un aparato que llevaba en la mano, por encima de una raída y sucia túnica de viaje en la que caía su también sucio y enmarañado cabello castaño. Hacía días que no se daba un baño o dormía en una cama. El aparato en su mano, de forma circular, emitió una luz mientras traducía las palabras a inglés para que la muchacha las entendiera: "tres mil monedas de oro". La moneda de magos de oro en aquel país no era el Galleon, sino que se llamaba 加仑. Hermione sacó una moneda que equivalía a mil de ellas, y otras cuatro que equivalían a quinientas, y se las pasó a la bruja. Esta le indicó que tomara la bandeja, y la muchacha obedeció.

La chica se puso a comer con la mano de forma famélica. Era la primera comida que comía en todo el día, a pesar de que ya estaba por anochecer. Se alejó de esa calle, saliendo por detrás de unas telas de colores del callejón de magos, ingresando a la zona muggle de la ciudad.

Ahora que los magos ya no se escondían, las zonas de magos y muggles no estaban divididas como antes en las ciudades del mundo. Se ingresaba libremente de un lado a otro, los magos compartían sus objetos y comidas con los muggles, y estos con los magos. Todo el mundo había sufrido un gran cambio.

Hermione metió los dedos en la bandeja para agarrar el último pedazo de mooncalf con salsa césar, y se sintió algo culpable por comer una criatura mágica mientras se lo llevaba a la boca, pero no pudo negar que se le hizo delicioso. Tiró la bandeja vacía a un cesto de basura muggle y caminó por la calle. Con sus raídas zapatillas negras de la cantidad de tierra que tenían encima, tenía aspecto de indigente.

Se alejó por las calles que, sabía, la conducirían a otra zona de magos donde podía alquilarse un alojamiento barato para pasar la noche. No podía volver a dormir en la calle esa noche, necesitaba urgentemente un baño y una cama.

Mientras caminaba, su mente estaba en Ron. Había pasado los últimos dos meses buscándolo, y esto había demostrado ser muchísimo más difícil de lo que había pensado en un comienzo. Sabía que el chico estaba con Ginny en alguna parte del mundo, tratando de encontrarse a sí mismos, tratando de que el viaje por distintos países los ayudara a reencontrarse con algo dentro suyo que les abriera la posibilidad de una nueva vida.

Una nueva vida sin Harry, ahora que había muerto.

Hermione se limpió una lágrima de la cara mientras el recuerdo de Harry volvía a ella. Si tan solo pudiera verlo una vez más, aunque sea, una sola vez, para decirle tantas cosas que había estado pensando y que necesitaba que él oyera.

Pero era imposible. Harry se había ido para siempre.

Entonces, de pronto, un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que la chica cayera de rodillas sobra la acera. Un grupo de muggles asiáticos que venía tras ella casi tropiezan con ella, la esquivaron a último momento y siguieron como si nada de largo.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Sentía que se le partía por la mitad. Todo empezó a oscurecerse a su alrededor, y de pronto una serie de imágenes pasaron por sus ojos cerrados como flashes a toda velocidad, mostrando cosas totalmente inesperadas: imágenes de Harry y ella de la mano, ella con un vestido de bodas y él con una túnica de gala, parados en un altar, besándose; otras de ella dando a luz a un bebé; otras de ella amamantando al bebé, un único bebé con los ojos de la chica y el cabello de Harry; otras de ella y un pequeño niño riendo en un parque, de la mano, con un Harry mucho más adulto junto a ellos.

Las imágenes desaparecieron tan rápido como habían empezado, dejándola de rodillas en la acera de esa atiborrada calle totalmente sola y aterrada.

¿Qué había sido aquello?

Hermione volvió a ponerse de pie, se sujetó el pecho y miró alrededor.

Acababa de vivir una experiencia totalmente extraña, y de súbito. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, se dio cuenta, lenta y aterradoramente, de que lo que acababa de pasarle era como si su cerebro hubiera viajado lejos de allí hacia otro mundo.

Se dejó caer contra una pared, aun sujetándose el pecho. Su cerebro había vuelto a la normalidad, pero ahora pensaba a toda velocidad.

¿Era eso lo que ella creía que había sido? ¿Acababa de echar un vistazo a una especie de realidad alternativa donde ella se había casado con Harry y habían vivido felices con un bebé suyo?

Se tapó la boca, para reprimir un sollozo.

-¿Hermione? –dijo entonces una voz.

Hermione se dio vuelta, asustada, y se encontró sorpresivamente cara a cara con un rostro familiar, que estaba lleno de preocupación.

-Ron –dijo la chica, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. Se lanzó sobre el chico y lo abrazó.

Ron le devolvió el abrazo, sin poder cambiar la consternada expresión de su rostro.

-Dios mío, Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo el chico.

-Ron, algo muy extraño acaba de pasarme.

-¿A ti también? –entonces, ambos se separaron y quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Ron comprendió que él no había sido el único al que le había pasado aquello.

-Hermione, no tienes idea de lo que acabo de ver en mi mente –dijo entonces, aterrado. 


	2. El viaje de redescubrimiento

Capítulo 2. El viaje de redescubrimiento

-Ven, entra –Ron se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, y Hermione entró primero a la antigua construcción con tejado inclinado tradicional en el país, seguida por Crookshanks. Allí dentro, un recibidor donde predominaba la madera y las lámparas rojas con símbolos chinos les dieron la bienvenida.

Una bruja recepcionista les habló, de forma incomprensible, a lo que ellos asintieron sin comprender y Hermione utilizó su dispositivo traductor para ver cuál era el precio de la habitación más económica. Luego de pagar, subieron unas escaleras antiguas hasta el dormitorio, que constaba de una única cama matrimonial. Hermione apoyó su bolsito de cuentas sobre una mesa, y Ron dejó caer al suelo su bolso marrón extendido mediante magia por Hermione meses atrás, antes de que abandonara La Madriguera en su viaje de redescubrimiento personal.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba en Pingyao? –preguntó el chico, mirando a Hermione de pie junto a la ventana, que tenía un estilo chino también y daba a la callejuela atiborrada de magos y brujas, bajo un cielo grisáceo.

Hermione se sentó en la cama y miró a su amigo. El chico estaba tan desalineado como ella: tenía el cabello más castaño que pelirrojo por la tierra que tenía encima, además de unas profundas ojeras y ropa muggle desgarbada, compuesta por unos jeans rotos y una camisa raída. Estaba más flaco que nunca y tenía pozos en las mejillas.

-No fue nada fácil –admitió ella, cansada-. Mi lechuza jamás pareció llegarles.

-Hemos estado moviéndonos mucho –dijo él-. Por eso habrá sido.

-Ajam –Hermione se pasó una mano por la cara y el pelo, exhausta-. Luego de desistir en encontrarlos en Tailandia, llegué a la conclusión de que debían haberse movido al norte, ya que los magos que me dijeron haberlos visto me indicaron que hacia allí viajaban… Pasé dos semanas en Laos siguiéndoles el rastro, hasta que el mago de un hotel me dijo que habían estado hospedados allí y le habían dicho que se dirigirían a Macao luego de allí…

Hermione se detuvo un momento para tomar aliento, como si explicar el viaje que había realizado equivaliera a realizarlo nuevamente, en cuanto al cansancio que le provocaba.

-Después de eso –continuó-, leí las noticias en el periódico de Macao de que dos de los magos que habían derrotado a los magos tenebrosos más poderosos de los últimos tiempos habían estado visitando sus tierras esos días. Busqué a la periodista, y me dijo haberlos visto y que le comentaron que luego de allí querían conocer el interior de China… -Hermione suspiró hondo, mirando a Ron casi con reproche por todos los lugares por dónde había tenido que pasar para encontrarlo-. Después de eso viajé por Cantón, luego Jiangxi, Changsha, Zhengzhou, Shijiazhuang… y finalmente aquí.

Ron apretó los dientes.

-Lo siento –musitó, pasándose una mano por el cabello y lanzándole una suerte de sonrisa-. No sabíamos que venías tras nosotros.

-No te preocupes –Hermione le lanzó una mueca-. Finalmente, supe que estaban aquí. Supuse que, ya que no respondían mis lechuzas ni parecían poder localizarse de ninguna forma, mi única opción sería vagar por los callejones de magos hasta toparme con ustedes. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Ginny?

-Oh, ella está bien –dijo él-. Pero nos separamos en Xi'an.

-¿Xi'an? Veo que estaba siguiéndoles mal el rastro.

-No tanto. Pero decidimos separarnos temporalmente, por un tiempo. Ellos querían viajar hacia el oeste, conocer el verdadero interior de China, el Tibet y todo eso. Yo había empezado a cansarme, así que preferí ir hacia el noreste para avanzar hacia Pekín, y luego ir a Corea y Japón.

-¿Ellos? –inquirió Hermione.

-Ah, sí –Ron se aclaró la garganta-. Ginny tiene un nuevo "amigo".

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Si quieres te cuento más comiendo en algún lado… ¿quieres? Te ves hambrienta.

-¿Tú crees? –dijo ella.

-Sí, lo creo –él asintió con la cabeza-. Mejor date un baño y cámbiate de ropa. Podemos ir a comer algo por ahí, tengo dinero, vengo de un empleo temporal que conseguí ordeñando leche de Occamy en un gallinero de las afueras de la zona industrial.

Hermione puso cara de asco.

-Hay que conseguir dinero de alguna forma –él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué no son peligrosos los Occamy?

-No realmente –explicó él-. Siempre y cuando no te acerques a sus huevos. Pero les encanta que los ordeñen. Y que los acaricien detrás de las alas. Son muy amigables, de hecho.

Hermione sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Bien, voy a darme un baño. Enseguida regreso. Y puedes contarme todo sobre el amigo de Ginny y los Occamy.

Hermione apuntó su varita al interior de su bolsito de cuenta, convocó una túnica limpia y se alejó hacia el baño con ella. Ron se volvió para mirar por la ventana. Luego de un rato observando a los magos y brujas que se movían con prisa por el callejón, y en ocasiones a algún muggle curioso que pasaba por allí también observando todo fascinado, el chico volvió su mirada hacia la puerta del baño, de donde provenía el sonido de la ducha abierta y el agua corriendo.

Unas horas después, ya limpios y vestidos con ropa limpia, ambos estaban sentados en la parte exterior de un lugar de comidas. Las mesas estaban pegadas al callejón, por lo que los magos y brujas no dejaban de pasarles por al lado, caminando de un lado a otro. La zona era antigua y comprimida. Ron había ordenado en el mostrador dos platos de una comida asiática que Hermione no tenía idea de qué era, pero parecía algún tipo de animal marino con arroz y salsa de verduras.

Mientras comían, se dio cuenta de que Ron lucía tan exhausto como ella.

-Así que esa es la historia –dijo Ron, mirando a la chica mientras comía-. Luego de Bangkok, el chico se ha unido a nosotros y ha estado con nosotros en el viaje. No es que me caiga mal ni nada. Parece buen chico, Greg.

-¿Son novios?

-No lo sé –Ron se encogió de hombros-. No creo que Ginny aún se haya recuperado de lo de Harry, pero se esfuerza por seguir adelante.

Hermione asintió, llevándose una cucharada de arroz a la boca. Hacía solo unos meses, Harry había muerto para salvar a todo el mundo de la amenaza de El Cazador de Brujas, conjurando un encantamiento muy peligroso y poderoso que muy pocos magos en el mundo hubieran sido capaces de conjurar, y que tenía como consecuencia la destrucción del cuerpo del mago que lo conjuraba.

El encantamiento, llamado "Destruim Incantatum" había destruido efectivamente a El Cazador de Brujas y a las tres Reliquias de la Muerte, finalizando para siempre con esa amenaza, pero también había destruido la mitad del cuerpo de Harry, carbonizándolo, y ocasionando que el muchacho muriera instantes después.

Además de eso, meses atrás Ginny había demostrado un gran amor por Harry al sacrificarse por él, lo que significaba que debía seguir amándolo. Ahora que él ya no estaba, Hermione se preguntaba si la chica estaría intentando seguir adelante con su vida a toda costa, buscando el amor de otro muchacho para evitar seguir sufriendo por Harry. Se preguntó si Ginny se sentiría tal como ella, Hermione, había estado sintiéndose…

-¿Y no te has cansado ya? –Hermione trató de sonreír, siguiendo el hilo de la conversación, aunque un gran vacío la invadía por dentro-. De viajar, digo.

-Quizás, no lo sé –dijo él-. Pero no he terminado. Aún me queda mucho por recorrer.

-¿De verdad? –dijo Hermione, que personalmente ya se había cansado mucho de aquella odisea. Rebuscárselas para encontrar lugares en donde dormir y comer, con poco dinero y teniendo que gastar en traslados a través de largas distancias sin poder hacerlas por aparición, por no haber conocido antes los lugares, o sin contar con trasladores ya que requerían un trámite previo en la mayoría de países; y sin dominar la mayoría de los idiomas, todo eso ya estaba cansándola bastante.

-Sí, sé que es difícil tener esta vida –dijo él, leyéndole los pensamientos-. No es como que me agrade tanto ordeñar a los Occamy, para ser sincero.

Hermione rio.

-Pero de verdad creo que me está ayudando… -se quedó pensativo unos instantes-. Estoy lográndolo. Estoy consiguiendo eso que me propuse. Ese redescubrimiento personal.

-¿Qué has descubierto de ti mismo? –preguntó ella, con seriedad.

-Como te lo dije, yo debí morir también –dijo él, muy serio-. Y, ¿sabes qué? Morir es algo que puede ocurrir. Cualquier día, en cualquier momento. Es algo que pasa.

Hermione asintió, de acuerdo con él. De hecho, ambos habían "muerto" meses atrás, asesinados por el Cazador de Brujas, para luego volver a la vida gracias a un artefacto desarrollado por Steve Granger, el hijo de Hermione, y utilizado por Harry en la batalla final contra El Cazador de Brujas.

-Morir puede pasar –dijo ella.

-Y además –siguió él-. ¿Qué somos, en definitiva? Nosotros, los magos, así como los muggles. Estamos aquí, en el mundo, por alguna casualidad extraña, viviendo nuestras vidas, haciendo lo que se supone que tenemos que hacer, yendo a la universidad, o trabajando en oficinas… No lo sé… Creo que debería haber un propósito más grande que eso para nuestras vidas.

-Empiezo a tener frío –dijo ella entonces, apurando su plato de comida y frotándose los brazos-. Ha refrescado, ¿no crees?

-Sí, es verdad –dijo él, bebiendo su vaso de agua con rapidez-. ¿Nos volvemos?

Regresaron a su habitación alquilada, cerraron la ventana y agregaron frazadas a la cama. Hubo un instante de incomodidad en el momento en que ambos se acostaron, lo más alejados posible el uno del otro. No quedaban habitaciones de camas separadas, o eso habían entendido al menos a la bruja que les hablaba en chino mandarín.

Apagaron las luces con sus varitas y quedaron en silencio, sumidos en la oscuridad.

-Ron –dijo la voz de Hermione entonces, suave.

-¿Sí? –dijo él, desde su lado de la cama.

-No me has dicho lo que viste… cuando te dolió la cabeza.

Era cierto. Se habían puesto a hablar de otras cosas, sorprendidos por la casualidad de encontrarse allí, tan lejos de todo lo que habían conocido alguna vez, y jamás habían completado esa conversación.

Ron se quedó en silencio unos instantes antes de responder.

-Bueno, pues… Nos vi a nosotros –dijo entonces, despacio-. Fue como una especie de visión, no lo sé… Estábamos tú y yo… Y Harry y Ginny… Y nada había pasado. Ni El Cazador de Brujas, ni nada de todo lo del último año… Éramos solo nosotros, siendo felices.

Hermione se quedó en silencio unos instantes también.

-Lucías bastante aterrado, pensé que había sido alguna otra cosa.

-No, estaba aterrado, sí, pero por el susto de lo real que había sido aquello, y lo vívido…

Ron se quedó pensativo unos momentos antes de continuar.

-Estábamos juntos, tú y yo –continuó él, inseguro de contarlo-. Y Harry estaba vivo, y de novio con Ginny. Estudiábamos en la Academia, tú dabas los ÉXTASIS… Y eso era todo. Era el mundo normal, creo. El de antes… Antes de todo lo del año pasado, al menos. Eso fue lo que vi.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin decir nada más. Ron giró en la cama hacia el lado de la ventana, y la luna llena le devolvió la mirada en lo alto. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, pensando en lo hermosa que había sido la visión que había tenido.


	3. El guerrero oscuro

Capítulo 3. El guerrero oscuro

-¡MUERE! -el guerrero despiadado sacó las dos espadas de su espalda y las blandió en el aire, acuchillando la noche. Realizando movimientos veloces y ágiles con sus dos armas, corrió hacia adelante y saltó por encima de una pared y hacia el recinto donde su contrincante había corrido, huyendo de él.

Finalmente, logró alcanzarlo, blandió la espada con furia y le hizo un corte profundo a la altura del estómago.

-¡AAHHHGGG! -gritó el otro hombre, cayendo de rodillas ante él, sujetándose el pecho y sangrando.

-¿Dónde está Jeremías Barreda? -preguntó el joven de las espadas, colocando una de ellas a la altura del cuello de su enemigo.

-No lo sé, de verdad no lo sé -dijo el hombre que estaba de rodillas, lloriqueando y tratando de contener la hemorragia en su abdomen.

El joven de las espadas se lo quedó mirando con el rostro serio como la muerte, sin decir nada. Entonces, de súbito, blandió su espada rápidamente en un movimiento de lado, calculando el golpe de forma perfecta junto a la cara de su oponente, que chilló fuerte.

Horrorizado, el hombro se tocó el lugar donde debía estar su oreja, palpó la sangre y se miró la mano ensangrentada y luego miró hacia el suelo con horror, para ver su propia oreja tendida en el suelo. El guerrero se la había cortado limpiamente de un único movimiento perfectamente calculado.

-¡AAHHHGG! -gritó, gimiendo de dolor-. ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO?!

-¿Dónde está Barreda? -repitió el muchacho, implacable, de pie ante el y presionando la espada que tenía cerca de su cuello contra la piel del hombre, amenazante.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, espera -dijo el otro, alzando una mano, atemorizado-. Te lo diré, te lo diré todo.

Levantó la mirada, respiró hondo mientras se sujetaba el agujero que le había quedado en lugar de oreja, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando los dientes.

-Está en Chile -dijo entonces-. Te lo juro. Es la verdad. Se fue allí luego de lo de las chicas colombianas. Ya cobró el pago de su cliente, nos encomendó buscar a otras chicas para entregarle, y él se fue…

-Dime dónde -insistió el muchacho-. En qué parte de Chile.

-Santiago. Allí fue.

-¿Y qué parte de Santiago?

-No lo sé. Te lo juro. Te juro que no lo sé. Te lo juro por mis hijas -el hombre empezó a temblar, porque el muchacho apretaba con la espada en su cuello y le había empezado a brotar un hilo de sangre.

-¿Y qué sabes de su cliente?

-Nada. De verdad. Nosotros solo debíamos traerlas aquí. No nos dio ese detalle, su cliente quería permanecer en secreto. Te lo juro. De verdad no lo sé.

-Te creo -dijo el muchacho.

Entonces, el hombre arrodillado respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, con alivio.

Acto seguido, el muchacho alzó ambas cuchillas y las unió por encima de la cabeza del hombre.

-¡NO! -gritó este, con terror y los ojos desorbitados-. ¡DIJISTE QUE…! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR, NOOO!

Pero el muchacho cerró ambas espadas sobre su cuello y el otro hombre cayó de lado, inerte en el suelo.

Entonces, el muchacho giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de allí, andando a pasos largos hacia la otra punta del recinto. Era un galpón grande con máquinas, camionetas y baúles.

El muchacho caminó a pasos largos, limpiando la sangre de sus espadas con un trapo y colocándoselas luego en la espalda, cruzadas en sus fundas. Atravesó al galpón, pasando caminando por encima de los cuerpos de varios hombres, tendidos muertos y con heridas sangrientas ocasionadas por el filo de espadas. Entró a una sala adyacente al galpón y empezó a revolver papeles y ficheros, buscando.

De pronto, se detuvo en unos papeles que tenían fotografías y anotaciones con nombres, teléfonos y direcciones.

El muchacho reconoció las fotos de las dos chicas colombianas que habían muerto asesinadas la semana anterior, allí en México, donde estaba ese lugar. En las fotografías, las chicas aparecían desnudas y siendo cruelmente violadas por una masa de hombres encapuchados. El muchacho dejó las imágenes de lado, sin poder tolerarlas. Dejó las carpetas con las fotografías y anotaciones donde estaban y se marchó de allí.

Estaba a punto de salir del galpón, cuando vio que una mano se extendía en el suelo.

Giró la cabeza hacia allí: Uno de los hombres, moribundo, tenía los ojos abiertos y lo miraba fijamente, su boca abierta con un hilo de sangre chorreándole del interior, y un brazo extendido hacia él.

-Te conozco -le dijo, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza, usando sus últimas energías. Había un charco de sangre bajo él. -Los squib te conocemos.

Dijo ese último comentario esbozando una suerte de sonrisa, lo que parecía extraño siendo que el hombre estaba muriendo.

El muchacho de las espadas no dijo nada. Se lo quedó mirando unos instantes, serio y con la misma expresión imperturbable.

-Aunque ya no queden magos… -siguió el hombre moribundo-, los squib recordamos todo. Tú… Tú… -se esforzó en conseguir fuerzas para continuar hablando-. Eres Harry Potter.

El muchacho inclinó la cabeza mientras lo miraba, sin esbozar expresión alguna más que la seriedad implacable.

-Eras un buen muchacho… -siguió este-. Te llamaban "héroe", "El Elegido" … Pero ahora no eres más que un asesino.

El muchacho caminó entonces a pasos largos hacia el hombre moribundo y miró hacia abajo.

-Sí -dijo entonces-. Un asesino como tú.

-Yo no soy un asesino… -dijo él, esforzándose por respirar-. Yo no maté a esas chicas. Solo me pagaron… me pagaron por capturarlas…

-Su cliente les pagó por secuestrar dos chicas para llevárselas para ser explotadas sexualmente en un antro ilegal en el sur del Distrito Federal -dijo Harry Potter-. Y luego ustedes las violaron en masa y las mataron antes de poder siquiera entregárselas a su cliente. No me parecen exactamente unas buenas personas.

-Ellos lo hicieron -el hombre señaló a su alrededor, a otros cadáveres que había a su lado-. Yo solo… Solo necesitaba el dinero… Tengo una familia…

-Esas chicas también tenían una familia -dijo Harry, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Sé por qué lo haces, realmente -dijo el hombre, devolviéndole la mirada-. Sientes ira… ¿verdad? Sientes impotencia… Porque no pudiste detener a El Cazador de Brujas… Porque mató a todos los magos y brujas del mundo… Pero matar delincuentes no te va a devolver a tus bellos seres queridos, Potter…

-Quizás no -dijo Harry, tanteando el mango de una de sus espadas con los dedos-. Pero evitará que ustedes se los quiten a otros.

Entonces, el muchacho blandió una de sus espadas con furia en un movimiento rápido, y el otro hombre se desplomó muerto.

Harry Potter se dio la vuelta, caminó lejos del galpón y se tapó el rostro con una capucha mientras abandonaba el lugar, hacia la noche.

Mientras lo hacía, se detuvo en seco y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Un dolor terrible acababa de surgirle de pronto, sin motivo aparente. Y estaba creciendo más y más…

Una serie de imágenes cruzaron su cabeza a toda velocidad. ¿Qué era aquello? Fue como si de golpe un torrente de recuerdos, memorias de alguien más invadieran su cerebro. Y lo que vio fue totalmente extraño: Se vio a sí mismo en un lugar soleado, riendo, junto a muchachos compañeros de Hogwarts, en una tarde veraniega…

Se detuvo tan de golpe como había empezado.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Negando con la cabeza, como espantando algo molesto, trató de pretender que no había ocurrido nada, emprendió su caminata nuevamente y siguió su curso lejos de allí.

* * *

...

* * *

Aunque esa noche de septiembre era más fría de lo usual, bajo las sábanas Ron se sentía cálido y más cómodo de lo que hubiera estado en mucho tiempo. La luna llena aún estaba en lo alto. Una mano le acariciaba el hombro con delicadeza y ternura.

-Se siente extraño… esto -dijo él, mirando a los ojos a Hermione en la oscuridad. La mirada de la chica era dulce y sincera. Le dio un beso en los labios y los sintió cálidos y agradables. Había extrañado mucho eso: besarla, sentir el roce de sus labios, su piel, su cuerpo. Hacía meses que nada pasaba con ella. De hecho, desde aquella vez en que se había aparecido dentro de la casa de Harry para devolverle la Saeta de Fuego II, luego de su mudanza, y los había visto juntos, nunca había vuelto a compartir algo así con ella.

-Sé que es extraño -dijo ella, acariciándole el rostro y mirándolo a los ojos. Estaban juntos bajo las sábanas de esa cama en el lugar que habían alquilado en medio de su viaje en China. -Pero te necesitaba.

-Yo también -dijo él, pasándole una mano por el cabello. Su reencuentro con Hermione había sido algo hermoso en medio de un viaje que había sido mucho más agotador y menos productivo de lo que le había dicho a la chica mientras compartían esa tarde juntos, luego del encuentro.

Empezaron a besarse en la oscuridad. Ron oyó a Crookshanks moverse por la habitación, y se puso un poco nervioso mientras le devolvía el beso.

Luego de un rato de besarse y acariciarse, Hermione lo rodeó en brazos y lo abrazó. Se quedó así, abrazándolo, un rato largo. Ron sintió que algo le pasaba, pero no dijo nada ni interrumpió el abrazo. Entonces pudo oír un llanto, y supo que la chica estaba llorando.

Al día siguiente, emprendieron el camino hacia el norte. Hermione dijo que lo acompañaría en su viaje hacia Corea y Japón. Luego de mirar unas fotografías en un lugar de viajes para magos, usaron la información en ellas para visualizar una zona más al norte de China y se aparecieron allí, de la mano.

Pasaron los siguientes días juntos, recorriendo el país y tratando de lograr lo que se habían propuesto para aquel viaje: redescubrirse. Parte de eso, se dieron cuenta con el paso de los días, implicó redescubrirse juntos. De a poco, las noches dieron lugar a momentos más felices, donde Hermione no se sintiera tan triste.

Los momentos que fueron viviendo estuvieron más cargados con felicidad mientras iban de la mano por las calles de las ciudades, por los campos y lugares. En la noche, dormían juntos abrazados. Su relación empezaba a ser la que había sido antes, alguna vez. Aunque aún sufrieran por la ausencia de Harry en sus vidas, sabían que la única forma de seguir adelante sería hacerlo juntos.

No se imaginaban que todo iba a sufrir un giro inesperado muy pronto.


	4. Noches de alcohol y locura

Capítulo 4. Noches de alcohol y locura

Diversión. Diversión. Diversión.

Esa era la clave de todo. Sin eso, no había un propósito en hacerlo.

-Oye, ¿estás mirando mi escote? -preguntó una chica mientras Ron pasaba caminando con un enorme vaso de cerveza de manteca por el medio de la pista de baile. Se detuvo, confundido, y tardó como un minuto en enfocar la mirada para ubicar a la persona que le había dicho aquello.

-¿Disculpa? Ni siquiera sé quién me habla. Dudo mucho que…

Ron entornó los ojos, por fin encontrando los ojos de la chica que había dicho aquello.

-Ah, hola -la saludó, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras la miraba, olvidando por completo qué le había dicho esta y llevándose el vaso de cerveza de manteca a los labios-. Creo que te conozco, ¿no? Eres de… -empezó a girar su mano en el aire, como si eso indicara que su cerebro estaba trabajando en recordar de dónde la conocía. El nivel de alcohol que el chico había ingerido esa noche impedía casi que pudiera recordar dónde tenía la varita. -De Hogwarts, ¿no?

-Vaya, impresionante -dijo la chica, mirándolo con una sonrisa-. Estamos en un baile de Hogsmeade, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que me conocieras de Hogwarts?

Dijo eso último irónicamente, pero se quedó allí junto a él, bebiendo un vaso de una bebida verde fluorescente.

-Sí, claro que de allí -Ron asintió de nuevo y bebió más, empezando a moverse al ritmo de la música mientras se esforzaba en enfocar su mirada en la chica, tarea sumamente difícil dado que su cabeza alcoholizada se sentía como el interior de un lavarropas funcionando en modo de centrifugado rápido. -Eres de… De Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, creo que de allí te tengo.

-Tú no me tienes de ningún lado -le chica se puso a bailar también, y vació el contenido de su vaso de un sorbo-. No cursé Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas luego de los MHB, así que estás hablando estupideces.

-No voy a Hogwarts desde hace como cinco años -él se encogió de hombros-. O tres años, no lo sé… No lo recuerdo ahora -lanzó un hipido, producto de la borrachera-. Ya hemos hablado suficiente, ¿no crees?

-Sí, es cierto -coincidió ella-. ¿Nos besamos?

Se empezaron a besar allí, en medio de la pista de baile, bajo las luces de colores que giraban por todos lados, sobre la enorme multitud de adolescentes a su alrededor, todos riendo y bailando al ritmo de esas melodías de pop mágico.

Luego de unos instantes, Ron se separó de la chica y le indicó con señas que tenía que ir al baño. Empezó a alejarse, justo cuando un muchacho se acercaba a él riendo con dos vasos en la mano.

-¡Ron! ¿Dónde estabas, amigo? -era Seamus, que venía junto a Dean-. Te desapareciste de pronto.

-Estaba besándome con esa chica -Ron giró y apuntó con el dedo, tratando de encontrar a la chica que acababa de besar, para mostrársela a sus amigos, pero no logró encontrarla… ¿O estaba allí, pero no recordaba quién era? Se dio cuenta de que no podía recordar cómo era su cara.

-Toma -Seamus le pasó uno de los vasos-. Es whiskey de fuego.

Ron recibió el vaso con entusiasmo y empezó a apurarlo.

-Qué extraño te ves con el pelo negro, Ron -dijo Dean, examinándole la cabeza a su amigo-. ¿Por qué fue que decidiste teñírtelo así?

-Es tintura permanente, así que acostúmbrate -le dijo Ron-. Ya me harté de ser el pelirrojo. Quería cambiar un poco.

En ese momento, un grupo de chicas chocaron contra ellos por accidente mientras bailaban a su lado, derramando parte del contenido del vaso de Ron en su túnica.

-Oye, ten más cuidado -le dijo Ron, mirando a la chica que lo había golpeado.

-¡Oh, lo siento tanto! -dijo esta, dándose la vuelta para verlo bien.

-Espera un minuto, yo te conozco… -Ron entornó los ojos y examinó a la muchacha con atención, mientras se llevaba el vaso de whiskey de fuego a los labios-. ¿Qué no cursaste conmigo… eh… esto…? -trató de inventarse el nombre de alguna materia cualquiera, pero ninguno le vino a la mente.

-¿Aritmancia? -dijo ella, mirándolo con atención también, como tratando de descifrar qué asignatura había cursado con él.

-¡Ah, sí, claro! -Ron se dio una palmada en la frente-. Pero si de ahí es que te tenía. ¡De Aritmancia!

La chica sonrió, acomodándose el bolso en el hombro.

-Toma, ¿quieres beber algo? -Ron se volvió hacia Seamus, que bailaba la canción de Los Escregutos Explotados y cantaba a viva voz su estrofa favorita. Ron le hizo una cara de significancia con los ojos muy abiertos, y Seamus dejó de bailar, preocupado de qué era lo que quería Ron. Entonces vio que le señalaba su vaso de whiskey de fuego, y Seamus se lo pasó. Ron enseguida se lo ofreció a la chica, que estaba diciéndole algo entre risas a una de sus amigas.

-Gracias -la chica aceptó el vaso y se puso a beber.

-Así que… -Ron miró a la muchacha y trató de pensar en algo inteligente que decir. Desgraciadamente, el alcohol parecía organizar una maratón en su cabeza para palabras estúpidas, a ver cuál llegaba primero. -¿Tienes novio?

-Sí, claro -dijo ella, mirando a Ron mientras bebía el baso de whiskey de fuego. Luego de bajarlo de un trago, señaló detrás de ella a un muchacho de unos dos metros de altura, muy musculoso, que bailaba a unos metros de distancia.

Ron se lo quedó mirando, asintiendo con la cabeza y bebiendo mientras lo miraba, como evaluando si era rival para él o no.

-No, mentira -la chica rio de su propia broma, y Ron rio también para seguirle la corriente.

-Qué graciosa -dijo Ron. Se volvió para dirigirse a Seamus nuevamente. -Oye, amigo, ¿nos traes más bebidas?

Seamus arqueó una ceja.

-¿Vas a pagarlas al menos?

Ron le puso cara de enfado, y rebuscó en el bolsillo de su túnica. Le pasó unos sickles, y Seamus observó las monedas y volvió a adoptar la misma expresión.

-Diez sickles -dijo, contando las monedas-. ¿Qué puedo traerles, chicos? ¿Un vaso de agua de la canilla del baño?

Ron lo miró con fastidio.

-Maldita sea, Seamus, ya toma -Ron le pasó unos galleons, y Seamus se alejó hacia la barra. Entonces se volvió hacia la chica. -Entonces, como te decía, eh…

Se dio cuenta de que no sabía su nombre.

-Me llamo Alice -dijo ella-. Y no me estabas diciendo nada.

-¿Ah, no? Estábamos hablando de Artimancia, ¿o no?

-Ah, sí. Bueno, no me gustó mucho esa materia. Qué bueno haberla terminado ya.

-¿Terminaste Hogwarts?

-Sí, claro. Este lugar es para mayores de dieciocho, no hay gente de Hogwarts.

-¿Y qué haces ahora de tu vida? -Ron recibió dos vasos que le traía Seamus, del mismo líquido verde fluorescente que había estado bebiendo la otra chica antes, le agradeció y le pasó uno a Alice. Seamus volvió a la barra a buscar otros dos que había comprado con el dinero de Ron y le pasó uno a Dean.

-Nada -la chica se encogió de hombros-. ¿Y tú?

-¿Nada? -preguntó Ron-. ¿No trabajas, ni estudias, nada?

El chico se llevó el vaso del líquido verde a los labios y lo bebió completo de un solo trago.

-Bueno, pues, aún no sé que quiero hacer de mi vida, la verdad -mientras la chica hablaba, Ron se volvió, le quitó el vaso de Seamus a su amigo de la mano, justo cuando este se lo llevaba a la boca, lo bebió también de un solo trago y dejó sus dos vasos vacíos sobre la barra uno dentro del otro. Seamus se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con enfado mientras Dean reía y bailaba. -En realidad, pensé que quería estudiar eso, pero tampoco sé si quiero estudiar, ¿entiendes? -la chica hablaba a los gritos, tratando de hacerse entender entre medio de la estruendosa música, y Ron asentía fingiendo que oía cada palabra. ¿Por qué esa chica le contaba todo aquello a un desconocido?

-¿Y tú qué haces? -preguntó ella, recibiendo de la mano de Ron el vaso que este acababa de quitarle a Dean y empezando a beberlo.

-¡Oye, amigo! -protestó Dean.

-Pues, yo tengo un negocio con mi hermano -dijo él-. Sortilegios Weasley…

-Oh, claro -dijo ella, asintiendo con asombro-. Lo conozco, claro. Es enorme, siempre tiene gente. De estar yéndoles muy bien.

-Nos va bien, es verdad -dijo Ron, dándose aires.

-Pues entonces paga una maldita ronda de tragos en vez de robárnoslos -dijo Seamus, enojado, y Ron le arrojó el sorbete de su vaso vacío por la cabeza mientras miraba a Alice a los ojos y le sonreía.

-¡Alice! -llamó a la chica una de sus amigas, cuando terminaba la canción-. Vamos para allí, ¿vienes?

-Oh, lo siento, debo irme -dijo Alice, mirando a Ron y dándole otra sonrisita. Ron asintió, pero lucía decepcionado. -Gracias por los tragos.

-De nada -él se encogió de hombros-. ¿Me das tu número al menos?

La chica rio.

-¿Por qué ríes? -dijo él-. Acaban de inventar esas cosas llamadas celulares, ¿no lo sabías? Los magos tendremos que empezar a utilizarlos pronto, se los ve muy geniales. Aún no tengo uno, pero si tú tienes… O puedo buscarte en Yahoo sino. ¿Usas Yahoo?

La chica estaba que se desternillaba de la risa.

-No entiendo nada, pero supongo que te refieres a todas cosas muggles -dijo. Giró la cabeza y se dio cuenta que sus amigas ya se habían ido. -Oh, se fueron.

-Descuida, las alcanzas luego -Ron miró a Seamus con desesperación-. Seamus…

-Oh, no -dijo este, negando con la cabeza y alzando las manos-. No voy a…

-Dos mojitos con hojas de mandrágora, ¿nos traes?

-¡No soy tu barman!

-Eres el peor amigo… ¡vamos! -lo instó este, y le pasó más galleos-. Ya ve y cómprate algo tú con el cambio.

Seamus se fue hacia la barra, no sin rezongar.

-De verdad tengo que ir con ellas… -empezó Alice.

-Lo siento, mi padre es fanático de todo lo muggle -dijo Ron. Sentía que el torbellino dentro de su cabeza aumentaba la velocidad, y Alice se transformaba en una especie de figura espiralada. -Ve con tus amigas, sí. Pero bueno, si quieres escribirme luego… Tú sabes, mandas una lechuza y… -Ron sintió como si el rostro de Alice se transformara en un tornado. ¿Estaba solo ebrio, o también drogado?

De pronto, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba besándola. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso?

Ron le devolvió el beso a la chica, entusiasmado. Oyó la voz de Dean tras él:

-Por fin, tardó como media hora en besarla -le decía a Seamus, que debía haber regresado con las bebidas-. Dame eso, aprovechemos para beberlas nosotros.

-Sí, antes de que se dé cuenta -decía Seamus.

No sin dejar de besarla, Ron extendió una mano y consiguió quitarle el vaso de la mano a Seamus.

-¡Maldición, Ron!

Ron le pasó el vaso a la chica, que acababa de separarse de él, y ella empezó a beberlo con ganas. Estaba igual o más ebria que él.

-Dame eso -Ron le quitó el vaso a Dean y lo empezó a apurar con ganas también.

-Maldita sea -protestó Dean-. Ya vámonos de aquí, amigo.

Seamus y él se marcharon hacia otra parte de la pista de baile. Ron finalizó su trago y empezó a reír sin ningún motivo aparente. Cuando volvió a tener noción de la realidad, se dio cuenta de que Alice también reía con muchas ganas, mientras se sostenía de su hombro para mantener el equilibro.

Volvieron a besarse y Ron la aferró de la cintura mientras la gente chocaba con ellos a su alrededor.

Luego, empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, sin poder parar de reír.

Todo parecía estar saliendo muy bien, hasta que Alice de pronto, en medio de un ataque de risa, empezó a escupir un vómito blanco sobre Ron.

-Oh, rayos -Ron se quedó congelado, mirando su túnica con asco.

-¡Oh, lo siento! -Alice se tapó la boca, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

-Genial -Ron buscó su varita en sus bolsillos, dispuesto a limpiarse. Pero estaba tan ebrio que no podía encontrarla.

Miró alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que él también iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. La cabeza estaba partiéndosele mucho más allá del límite que sabía que podía tolerar, y empezaba a tener hipo y a sentir arcadas.

Se alejó de allí a pasos largos, hacia la salida. Localizó la salida de emergencia, abrió la puerta y salió a la fresca noche veraniega.

El ambiente era totalmente distinto allí afuera: El fuerte sonido de la música era apagado y no le taladraba los oídos, y el aire fresco de las calles de Hogsmeade era totalmente distinto al sofocante aire viciado a alcohol, sudor y humo a tabaco de duendes que se respiraba allí dentro.

Ron se acercó hasta la calle y se sentó sobre el cordón de la vereda. Se abrazó las piernas con los brazos y enterró la cabeza en ellos.

Todo a su alrededor giraba y giraba y giraba, sin parar. No podía detener el torbellino.

En ese momento, el dolor de cabeza pareció aumentar de golpe. Y entonces fue que lo vio: flashes de imágenes fluyendo a través de su mente. Imágenes de él y Hermione besándose en un lugar oscuro; él y Hermione caminando de la mano en unas calles desconocidas, de algún lugar que no había visto nunca, rodeados de personas de apariencia asiáticas…

Ron abrió los ojos cuando el desfile de imágenes en su mente acabó.

-Diablos -dijo en voz alta-. Todo este alcohol está haciéndome mucho peor de lo que creí.

-Oye, Ron.

Ron giró en redondo y se encontró cara a cara con su hermana, Ginny.

-Ah, Ginny, hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El muchacho quiso ponerse de pie, pero Ginny tuvo que sostenerlo para que no tropezara y cayera.

-Estás en últimas -dijo la chica-. ¿Crees que te hayas tomado todo el alcohol que había en el baile, o le dejaste algo a los demás?

-Que graciosa -dijo él, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y permitiendo que lo ayude a caminar-. ¿Estás con tus amigas? Yo me voy a casa ya, estoy empezando a sentirme mal. Además, ya estoy teniendo visiones y todo.

-¿Visiones?

-Quizás había drogas en alguno de esos vasos, no tengo idea -lanzó un hipido y se frotó la cara con una mano.

-Vamos, yo también me iba ya. Me acabo de despedir de las chicas y les dije que me aparecería hacia casa aquí afuera.

-Bien, vamos entonces -Ron, que finalmente encontró su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica donde siempre la dejaba, se dispuso a girar para desaparecerse.

-¡Espera! -dijo Ginny, alarmada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-No puedes aparecerte en este estado. Es peligroso…

-Vamos, no seas ridícula.

-Puedes sufrir una despartición, Ron. No puedes aparecerte estando en este estado. Déjame que yo te lleve.

Ginny tomó a su hermano del brazo, giró sobre sí misma y ambos se desaparecieron lejos de allí, apareciendo en la entrada de La Madriguera.

-Ven, vamos adentro -dijo Ginny en un susurro-. Que no vaya a oírte mamá, o va a matarte.

Los dos hermanos entraron pisando con mucho cuidado, casi sin moverse, para no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, mientras atravesaban la oscura y tranquila cocina y avanzaban por la sala hacia las escaleras. Ron sentía un zumbido en los oídos por la diferencia entre el estruendo ensordecedor de aquel baile y la tranquilidad y silencio del campo que se vivían en La Madriguera.

Finalmente, en lo que pareció una eternidad, subieron todas las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Ginny. Entraron, la chica cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado y lo ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

-Gracias, Ginny -dijo Ron. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos para quedarse dormido, cuando frunció el entrecejo y volvió a abrirlos. -Oye, espera un minuto -agregó-. Yo no vivo aquí. Me mudé hace meses a mi propia casa.

-Ah, sí, eso -Ginny lanzó una risita nerviosa-. No sabía si ibas a estar suficientemente consciente para darte cuenta de ese detalle. Es que, yo, bueno, eh… Necesito que me prestes tu departamento de Londres esta noche.

-¿Cómo es eso? -inquirió Ron, incorporándose un poco en la cama de su hermana.

-Bueno, es para ir con un chico -dijo ella, y Ron casi se cae de la cama por el sobresalto-. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Tú te besaste como con cinco chicas esta noche.

-Seis, creo -la corrigió él-. Pero tú eres mi hermanita. ¿Cómo que…? ¿Con un chico? ¿Qué chico?

-Uno que conocí recién, ¿qué importa? -dijo ella-. De hecho, debo apurarme, no creo que vaya a quedarse esperándome allí toda la noche. ¿Te molesta?

Ron se la quedó mirando con el ceño aún fruncido, y apariencia de estar molesto, pero de pronto su expresión fue cambiando cuando los ojos se le fueron cerrando, mientras se iba quedando dormido.

Ginny se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse.

-Oye, espera, aún no me he dormido -Ron abrió nuevamente los ojos y los dirigió a su hermana-. Ten cuidado, ¿sí? Eres mi hermanita, debo protegerte.

-Ya cállate -dijo ella, revoleando los ojos.

-Y cuida mi departamento.

-Sí, claro, seguro está hecho una mugre -la chica estaba por irse, cuando se giró en redondo para añadir algo más. -¿Sabes? Creo que finalmente lo estoy superando.

Ron no dijo nada. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, y sintió gusto a alcohol.

-Lo de Hermione y Harry -añadió ella, explicándose-. Ahora que ella está embarazada de él… y van a tener un hijo… Me di cuenta de que no tenía ningún sentido seguir pensando en él.

Ron asintió con la cabeza. Incluso en su estado de ebriedad, no podía restarle seriedad a un comentario así. De hecho, esa noche de alcohol y de besar chicas extrañas no era más que, lo sabía muy bien, su propia forma de lidiar con el hecho de que ahora Hermione fuera la novia de Harry y estuvieran por tener un hijo.

-Nos vemos, hermanito -Ginny guiñó un ojo y abandonó la habitación.

-Nos… vemos… -Ron levantó una mano en señal de despedida, luego cayó hacia atrás sobre la almohada y se quedó dormido al instante.


	5. El multiverso mágico

5\. El multiverso mágico

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Hermione, subiendo tras el muchacho.

El viento le alborotaba el cabello. Vio un águila surcar el cielo sobre ellos, perdiéndose tras las nubes.

-Esto es el Monte Tate -explicó Ron, mientras subían la montaña apoyados en unas varillas mágicas que los impulsaban hacia adelante con mayor facilidad al clavarlas en el suelo.

-Es hermoso -dijo ella, subiendo la montaña tras él hasta que finalmente llegaron a la cima.

Juntos, observaron el sol poniente en la distancia. Desde allí podían ver gran parte de Toyama y otras partes de Japón.

-Es una de las tres montañas sagradas de Japón -explicó Ron-. Para los magos, funcionaba en la antigüedad como símbolo de la magia blanca. Los antiguos magos japoneses creían que el monte mantenía la "buena magia" o "magia blanca" de su lado. Creían que era una especie de Dios que mantenía a los magos oscuros alejados. Los magos más prestigiosos de la comunidad debían trepar hasta la cima para ser bendecidos por la montaña. En el camino, se suponía que las rocas, el agua y los elementos de la naturaleza les enseñarían cómo ser magos nobles y usar la magia solo para el bien.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? -preguntó Hermione, muy impresionada.

-Lo leí en una guía de viajes -dijo él-. Te traje aquí porque pensé que sería bonito. Quería darte una sorpresa.

-Es una sorpresa muy linda -dijo ella, sonriendo, mirando el bellísimo paisaje ante sus ojos. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Él le dio un beso en los labios y se quedaron allí juntos, abrazados y observando el lago ante ellos, la extensión de montaña y tierras en un paisaje natural maravilloso. Pájaros y aves volaban hacia ellos, como manchas contra el anaranjado cielo del atardecer.

Hermione vio que una de las aves se separaba del resto y empezaba a bajar hacia ellos. Fue descendiendo el vuelo rumbo al pico de la montaña, donde estaban ellos dos.

Entonces, cuando estaba a pocos metros de distancia, Hermione frunció el ceño y la miró con atención.

-¿Acaso… esa es…? -se quedó mirando al ave, extrañada.

Ron la miró también, sin reconocerla. Finalmente, el ave llegó junto a ellos y vieron que era una lechuza. Esta empezó a agitar sus alas emocionada al verlos, y empezó a dar saltitos por el suelo en torno a ellos, muy emocionada y excitada.

-¿Stripy? -dijo Hermione.

La torpe lechuza rayada dejó caer una carta a los pies de Hermione y empezó a darle mordisquitos en las piernas, totalmente fuera de control por la emoción. De pronto alzó vuelo y empezó a volar alrededor de ellos a toda velocidad, pero no tardó en marearse y chocar en picada contra el suelo, quedando allí tendida con las dos alas abiertas. Sacudió la cabeza y se enderezó, volviendo a dar saltitos emocionada.

-¿Stripy? -dijo Ron, tratando de reconocer a la lechuza-. ¿Quién es esta lechuza? ¿La conoces?

-Es la lechuza de Harry -dijo ella, y miró a Ron a los ojos.

Ron le devolvió la mirada, sorprendido.

Hermione se agachó y recogió la carta. Ron se puso a su lado para leerla juntos. Ella abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido del mensaje.

_Hermione,_

_Disculpa mucho que te escriba en medio de tu viaje. Sabemos que te has ido con Ron y Ginny, y lo último que quería era molestarte allí. Les deseamos que estén bien, y que estos meses los hayan ayudado a lograr los objetivos que se propusieron cuando decidieron hacer ese viaje._

_Pero tenía que escribirte, porque necesito tu ayuda. Ha ocurrido algo. Te lo explicaré cuando nos veamos, si es que pueden venir a Hogwarts. Confiamos en que puedas ayudarnos._

_Cariños,_

_Sirius_

_Pd. Cuida al pájaro, es un poco torpe._

En ese momento, Stripy quiso emprender vuelo a toda velocidad y chocó de lleno contra el tronco de un arbusto, cayendo desplomada al suelo.

Ron y Hermione se miraron a los ojos, preocupados. Desde que se habían enterado que Sirius estaba con vida, y siempre lo había estado, no habían podido pasar demasiado tiempo con él. Recibir una carta suya era algo extraño y preocupante, especialmente por el contenido de esta.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? -repitió Ron, leyendo la carta por sobre el hombro de la chica-. ¿A qué se refiere con eso? Si quiere que regresemos a Inglaterra cuando estábamos en medio del viaje, al menos debería ser un poco más explícito…

-Así es Sirius -dijo ella, pensativa-. Es algo misterioso a la hora de contactarse por carta… Serán los años de ser prófugo de la justicia, ¿no crees? Tenía que cuidarse mucho de no revelar demasiado.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Vamos a Hogwarts?

Hermione volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de Ron, y él solo vio preocupación en ellos. La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-Si Sirius nos necesita, y envió a la lechuza de Harry hasta aquí para pedirnos esto, debe ser importante.

Ron estuvo de acuerdo.

-Bien. Vamos al hotel a buscar nuestras cosas. -Le dijo entonces. -Escribiré una lechuza a la oficina de turismo de Japón para pedirles un traslador. Quizás nos puedan conseguir uno para mañana temprano.

Ella asintió, y recogió su varilla del suelo. Ron también lo hizo, y ambos se tomaron de la mano para desaparecerse de vuelta al nivel del suelo, debajo de la montaña.

Aquella noche fue la última noche de su viaje por el mundo. ¿Podrían continuarlo? ¿Sería solo una breve visita a casa para luego continuar, quizás hacia otras tierras lejanas en diferentes partes del globo? ¿O aquello para lo que los necesitaba Sirius implicaría quedarse en casa más tiempo?

Los pensamientos se arremolinaban en la mente de Hermione, que no podía conciliar el sueño en aquella habitación de hotel. El año anterior, tantas cosas habían pasado que era casi imposible darle sentido a todo y encontrar algo, algún posible cabo suelto, que hubiera quedado desatado y que haya ocasionado problemas.

Sencillamente, había demasiadas posibilidades de "problemas" que hubieran surgido y por los que Sirius pudiera necesitarlos: Teniendo en cuenta que el año anterior un misterioso asesino serial los había matado a todos ellos; incluyendo a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y tantos otros, enviándolos en verdad a otra dimensión paralela llamada "el mundo de los muertos", donde Sirius había ido también años antes al atravesar el velo del departamento de misterios, y donde Harry también fue; y que luego de eso ellos regresaron a la vida gracias a un arma poderosa creada por Steve Granger, el hijo de Harry y Hermione que había vuelto del futuro con un giratiempos; entre tantas otras cosas, había sencillamente demasiado sobre la mesa para poder adivinar qué había pasado ahora.

¿Acaso El Cazador de Brujas había regresado a la vida de alguna forma? No, eso era imposible. De hecho, Harry había muerto para poder acabar con él, y ella había visto con sus propios ojos cómo El Cazador de Brujas se desintegraba en el aire junto con las tres Reliquias de la Muerte gracias al hechizo de Harry, aquel que le costó la vida. Eso no podía ser.

Pero entonces, ¿qué?

Al día siguiente, Ron y Hermione abordaron un traslador, el cual consistió en una pequeña escultura de un templo japonés con chocolates dentro (un regalo cortesía de la oficina de turismo para que les quede de recuerdo por su viaje al país) y este los llevó a toda velocidad a miles de kilómetros por hora a través de lo que parecía ser un remolino de viento y luz intensa. Finalmente, cayeron desgarbados sobre un suelo de césped fresco que se les hizo familiar. La luz de la mañana se había convertido en una noche profunda, ya que en esa parte del mundo aún era de noche.

-Llegamos -dijo Ron, ayudando a Hermione a ponerse de pie.

Juntos, levantaron la mirada hacia el edificio ante ellos: Hogwarts estaba imponente igual que siempre, erguido y en pie después de dos épicas batallas ocurridas en sus terrenos en solo dos años: una unos meses atrás, la otra un año atrás. Los chicos se acercaron a las verjas de entrada y se quedaron observando el interior.

-¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Llamamos a Filch de alguna forma? -propuso Ron-. Deberían poner un timbre aquí fuera.

-Enviaré un patronus.

Hermione agitó su varita, y una Nutria azulada salió de ella y empezó a flotar en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Poco después, dos figuras aparecieron caminando hacia ellos a través de los terrenos, a pasos largos y acelerados: una de ellas muy grande, la otra flaca y alta.

-Chicos, vinieron -dijo Hagrid, sonriéndoles, al llegar a las verjas de entrada.

-Hola, chicos, gracias por venir -dijo Sirius, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa también.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó Hermione, de forma directa. Se la notaba muy preocupada.

-Justo estábamos en una reunión. En la cabaña de Hagrid. -Dijo Sirius. -Vengan, pasen.

Atravesaron juntos los terrenos y llegaron a la cabaña. Cuando ingresaron, Ron y Hermione vieron que había otras dos personas allí dentro.

-Steve -dijo Hermione, al encontrarse cara a cara con su propio hijo-. Hola.

-Hola, Hermione -él se puso de pie muy rápido, se acercó a ella y la saludó con un beso. Se lo veía algo nervioso. A pesar de que ya habían compartido momentos juntos, debía ser aún extraño para él reencontrarse con su madre siendo veinte años mayor que ella.

-Steve, hola -Ron le estrechó la mano y miró a la otra persona que estaba allí, sentada a la mesa de Hagrid-. Hola, profesora.

-Hola, muchachos -los saludó la profesora Trelawney, con una sonrisa muy exagerada.

-Pasen, tomen asiento -dijo Sirius.

Los dos chicos lo obedecieron, y los seis quedaron algo apretujados sentados en torno a la pequeña mesa, sobre todo porque Hagrid ocupaba el espacio equivalente al de todos los demás juntos.

-Lamento mucho haberlos hecho venir -dijo Sirius-. ¿No quisieran primero descansar un poco? Imagino que fue un viaje largo…

-Estamos bien -dijo Hermione, ansiosa.

-Aunque si tienen algo de comer… -Ron se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca. La necesidad de ahorrar dinero para poder mantenerse en ese largo viaje le había enseñado a valorar cada posibilidad en que pudiera disfrutar de una buena comida.

-Tengo algunos bollos por aquí -empezó Hagrid, poniéndose de pie. Ron estaba por decirle que había cambiado de opinión, cuando Steve detuvo a Hagrid y se puso de pie también.

-No te preocupes, Hagrid, yo había pensado en cocinar algo -dijo, caminando hacia la cocina y empezando a convocar cosas con su varita y mover ollas y sartenes a toda velocidad-. Imaginé que los chicos tendrían hambre, así que ya estaba por hacerlo. Soy bueno en la cocina.

Mientras Steve movía su varita cortando patatas y trozos de carne convocados desde algún sitio fuera de la casa, los demás se acomodaron en sus asientos y se miraron mutuamente.

-¿Y bien? -dijo Hermione, que no podía disimular su nerviosismo.

-Bien -Sirius asintió con la cabeza, preparándose para contar finalmente el motivo por el que los había citado allí-. Esto es lo que ocurrió: Imagino que recordarán, claro, que luego de todo lo transcurrido hace unos meses, todos nos quedamos una vez más convencidos de que el mundo mágico había regresado a la normalidad y ya todo estaba bien.

-Sí, eso creímos -dijo Ron-. Pero lo mismo habíamos creído luego de la muerte de Voldemort y ahora, un año después, hemos perdido a Harry, además de que todo el mundo mágico cambió por completo. Ahora ya no hay Estatuto del Secreto, los magos y muggles se pasean juntos por las calles… claro que eso no es nada malo… A lo que voy con todo esto, creo, es que no me sorprende que me digas que ahora no todo regresó a la normalidad otra vez como creímos. ¿Es así entonces?

-Pues me temo que sí -dijo Sirius-. Ha surgido un pequeño problema. Para simplificarlo, podríamos decir que el problema es que todo lo que ocurrió dejó secuelas. Los viajes en el tiempo, la dimensión de los muertos… Todo eso.

Se refería, claro, al viaje en el tiempo que había hecho Steve Granger junto a su hermano mellizo para acabar viviendo en la época de sus padres, e incluso luego otra época aun anterior a esa, en el caso de Steve. Y a la dimensión de los muertos, que era el lugar al que habían estado yendo a parar las víctimas de El Cazador de Brujas al morir, antes de que Harry pudiera traerlos de vuelta a la vida con el arma fabricada por el mismo Steve Granger.

-¿Qué secuelas? -quiso saber Hermione.

-Hace unas semanas, tuve un pequeño dolor de cabeza -contó entonces Sirius-. No fui el único. Hagrid también lo tuvo. Ambos tuvimos unas extrañas visiones, unas imágenes fluyendo a través de nuestros cerebros, sobre algo que parecían ser realidades alternas a esta.

Ron y Hermione se miraron instintivamente entre sí.

-¿Les ha ocurrido también? -preguntó Steve, que se había alejado de la cocina y los miraba fijamente ahora. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Creemos que es algo que nos ha ocurrido a aquellos que hemos pasado por el mundo de los muertos -explicó Sirius-. Aquellos que han muerto por El Cazador de Brujas y fueron a parar allí; o, en mi caso, que estuve allí por atravesar ese velo del departamento de misterios. Pareciera ser que es a nosotros a quienes se nos presentaron esas visiones.

-¿Y qué creen que son? -preguntó Hermione, preocupada.

-Creemos que han mirado "más allá" -dijo Trelawney, en tono misterioso-. Que han espiado otros universos paralelos, muchachos.

Hermione miró a su ex profesora, y por un instante pareció que no se tomaba en serio nada de lo que ella dijera. A pesar de los años, a Hermione aún le costaba reconocer a Trelawney como algo más que una farsante.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-En las visiones -explicó Sirius-, todos vimos imágenes de nosotros mismos, o personas muy cercanas a nosotros, viviendo una vida totalmente distinta. Por ejemplo, Hagrid tuvo una visión donde en lugar de ser guardabosques en Hogwarts estaba casado con Madame Maxime y vivía en Francia con ella.

Hagrid se puso colorado de la vergüenza y empezó a jugar con su barba.

-Yo tuve una donde todo era distinto también -dijo Ron, con la frente fruncida.

-Creemos que está relacionado con el viaje que mi hermano me obligó a hacer en el tiempo -explicó Steve-. Y que él también hizo. Intentaré explicarlo.

Steve levantó su varita y la usó para dibujar una línea recta en el aire, brillante.

-Esto es el tiempo -dijo señalando la línea que acababa de trazar en medio de ellos-. El tiempo que yo conocí y viví, al menos. Para mí, mi pasado, cuando yo tenía diez, quince años, fue luego del año 2010, 2015. Eso es el pasado para mí. Es esencial entender eso para poder entender lo que sigue.

Ron se cruzó de brazos, observando la línea con atención.

-Luego de eso, mi hermano me llevó con un extraño giratiempos hacia el año 1998, justo cuando estaba finalizando la batalla contra Voldemort. Pero, por más que eso fuera "el pasado", si uno piensa en el año calendario en curso, no era "pasado" para mí, sino futuro, porque yo seguía teniendo casi veinte años allí, por más que mi cuerpo hubiera sido transportado al año que fuera. Al principio no había entendido bien esto, hasta que Hermione me lo explicó hace unos meses.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, prestando mucha atención también.

-Eso quedó aún más claro -continuó-, cuando volví a usar ese giratiempos para escapar de él y acabé aún más en el pasado, en la década de los ochenta. Y el giratiempos se destruyó allí, dejándome varado en esa época. Al principio, no fue difícil acostumbrarme a lo extraño de vivir allí: mi "yo del pasado" no había nacido aún, así que yo era sencillamente un muchacho cualquiera de veinte años viviendo una vida como cualquier persona, sin preocuparme de que la gente me viera, hablara conmigo, etcétera. No es como que tuviera que preocuparme de cruzarme a mi "yo del pasado" por la calle, ni nada así, porque este no existía aún. Luego fui creciendo, mientras los años pasaban, y acabé siendo el hombre de cuarenta años que soy actualmente, viviendo una vida en el año 1999, el año en que estamos ahora.

"Pues bien, lo importante es que este es mi presente, 1999. Y con cuarenta años, que es la edad que tengo. Mi pasado, cuando yo tenía quince años, por ejemplo, es el año 2015 para mí. Pero cuando sigamos viviendo, y lleguemos nuevamente al año 2015, esto será mi futuro, ya que yo tendré aproximadamente cincuenta y cinco años. Entonces, podemos decir que habrán existido en ese momento dos años 2015 para mí: Uno de ellos en mi pasado, mi adolescencia, cuando era un muchacho de quince años, y otro 2015 en mi futuro, cuando seré un hombre adulto de cincuenta y cinco.

Ron se rascó la barbilla, notoriamente confundido.

-Lo que entendí, gracias a la explicación de Hermione -continuó Steve-, es que…

-Oye, espera un momento -lo detuvo Hagrid, mirándolo con detenimiento.

-¿Qué ocurre? -dijo Steve, que se había emocionado con su explicación y señalaba la brillante línea que aún estaba dibujada entre ellos, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Nada, es que huele un poco a quemado -dijo Hagrid-. Creo que se te está quemando la comida.

-Oh, cierto -Steve se alejó hacia la cocina y empezó a realizar movimientos con su varita a toda velocidad, revolviendo la comida, bajando el fuego y convocando condimentos. Mientras tanto, los demás se miraban las manos o miraban hacia el techo, pensativos. Cuando terminó, Steve se reincorporó y volvió a señar la línea recta que había dibujado.

-En fin, a esto quería llegar -dijo, señalándola-. Esta línea es el primer universo en que he vivido, desde que nací en enero del año 2000 con mi hermano mellizo hasta el momento en nuestra juventud en que me llevó hacia el pasado con ese giratiempos. Hasta ahí, tenemos una línea temporal, única. Una realidad única, un universo único. Un universo donde, según nos estuvo ayudando a entender la profesora Trelawney también, todo tuvo una historia y coherencia propias. Fue un universo donde mi hermano y yo nacimos, vivimos, y luego desaparecimos al usar ese giratiempos, para no volver a aparecer allí jamás.

-De hecho, ese universo en sí aún existe -explicó Trelawney-. Como tu hermano murió aquí, y tú te quedaste aquí, en ese universo la vida siguió adelante sin ustedes. Para sus familiares y personas que los conocieron, ustedes simplemente se esfumaron en el aire para no volver a aparecer jamás. Ellos siguieron adelante con sus vidas, teniendo que aceptar que ustedes se fueron para siempre. Y en ese universo, la muerte de Christopher, o todo lo que pasó después, la batalla en Hogwarts de hace unos meses, etcétera, nada de eso pasó. Porque es un universo distinto, es el primer universo en que Steve vivió, aquel donde los mellizos crecieron hasta volverse jóvenes, peleando entre ellos, causando discusiones entre sus padres, Harry y Hermione. Es un universo distinto.

-Exacto -dijo Steve-. De hecho, en ese universo Harry siguió con vida. Pero luego, entonces…

Steve dibujó otra línea recta justo por debajo de la anterior, paralela a esta, dos líneas brillantes que corrían una por debajo de la otra en el aire.

-Cuando mi hermano y yo viajamos con ese giratiempos, no solo hemos cambiado la época en que estábamos viviendo. Sino que, también, cambiamos de universo.

Trelawney asintió con una sonrisita, como si estuvieran en una clase suya y un alumno acabara de acertar en una pregunta.

-Este nuevo universo -explicó Steve-, es el nuestro. El que conocemos. En el que vivimos. En el que estamos ahora, con Harry y Christopher muertos. Para diferenciarlos, podríamos ponerles nombre. Así quizás sea más claro. ¿Qué les parece…? -se puso a pensar a toda velocidad-. ¿…Universo 1 a aquel en que yo crecí de pequeño, y Universo 2 a este en que estamos?

-Bastante sencillo, pero supongo que funcionará -dijo Hagrid-. Sí, creo que es más fácil entenderlo así. Bueno, yo no estoy entendiendo nada realmente, pero imagino que ustedes podrán comprenderlo mejor así…

-¿Ya está la comida? -preguntó Ron-. Lo siento, estoy hambriento.

-Sí, claro, ya está -Steve se apresuró a terminarla y la sirvió en dos platos que repartió a Ron y Hermione.

-Gracias -dijo Hermione, recibiendo el suyo y empezando a comer. Ambos estaban famélicos.

-De acuerdo, más o menos se entiende lo que dice Steve -dijo Sirius, para completar-. El giratiempos no te hace retroceder en la misma línea temporal en que estabas. No el que usaron ellos, al menos. Hay otros que sí, pero eso es otra historia. Ese giratiempos en particular que usaron ellos creó una nueva línea temporal, el Universo 2, que es en el que estamos viviendo.

-Un multiverso -dijo Hermione, pensativa.

-No entiendo -argumentó Ron-. Yo estoy existiendo aquí en este universo, y según recuerdo lo hice toda mi vida. No es como que empecé a existir luego de que ellos se aparecieran en el pasado, ni nada así, yo siempre he existido. ¿Cómo es eso de que el giratiempos creó este universo?

-Es que este universo siempre ha existido -dijo Trelawney, con su sonrisa de suficiencia-. Al volver Steve a la década del ochenta, creó una ramificación en el tiempo del Universo 1. El Univers son exactamente iguales hasta esa época, y luego de esa época se dividen en dos. -Trelawney modificó las dos líneas brillantes que había dibujado Steve. En vez de ir las dos paralelas todo el camino, una se unió a la otra en un punto determinado. -De esta forma, lo que en verdad se creó fue una ramificación del Universo 1, a la que podemos llamar Universo 2, que es igual al Universo 1 hasta 1980 y luego de ahí tiene una variante, que es esta en la que estamos viviendo nosotros. El Universo 2.

-Como en "Volver al Futuro II" -dijo Hermione entonces, sin contenerse. Los demás se quedaron mirándola en silencio, sin comprender-. ¿No vieron "Volver al Futuro II"? Bueno, es una película muggle. Explican exactamente eso.

-De esa forma -siguió Steve-, cada viaje con el giratiempos crea una nueva realidad, un nuevo universo; o una ramificación del universo que ya existía a partir del punto en que vuelven en el pasado, como prefieran pensarlo. En este momento, sabemos de la existencia de dos universos: el 1 y el 2, de los que estábamos hablando recién. Sin embargo, hace unos días, al tener estas extrañas visiones, nos hemos dado cuenta de que quizás existan otros universos también.

-Exacto -coincidió Sirius-. Las visiones que tuvimos parecían venir no solo de esas dos realidades que conocemos, sino también de otras. Otras donde, al parecer, ocurrieron cosas que, por lo que sabemos, no han ocurrido ni en el Universo 1 ni en el Universo 2.

-Como que Hagrid esté casado con Madame Maxime -dijo Ron, apenas entendible mientras se atragantaba con su comida.

-Sí, claro, eso mismo -dijo Hagrid, avergonzado-. Te aseguro que eso solo es posible en otro universo, muchacho. Yo ya la superé tiempo atrás, a esa mujer. Mucho tiempo atrás.

Pero no se oía tan convencido.

-Sería una especie de Universo 3 -dijo Hermione, comprendiendo-. La pregunta es, claro, por qué existiría tal universo. ¿Quizás alguien más ha estado usando ese tipo de giratiempos?

Trelawney asintió, con superioridad.

-Nosotros ni siquiera nos enteraríamos de la existencia de esos universos de ser así -dijo Hermione-. La persona que utilizara el giratiempos sería la que iría allí, viviría en esa otra realidad, y todo eso. No tiene por qué afectarnos a nosotros. Podemos simplemente ignorar todo esto y seguir viviendo nuestras vidas, ¿no? Es decir, es algo extraño saber que existen esas otras realidades ahí fuera, esos otros universos creados por el giratiempos, pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? No veo el sentido a pretender cerrarlos, eliminarlos o nada parecido. Es decir, ¿no sería eso el equivalente a matar a las millones de personas existentes en ellos?

-Es como si esos universos fueran bebés -dijo Ron, que tenía ahora una mano en su mentón y la mirada ausente, como si acabara de hacer un gran descubrimiento muy inteligente.

Sirius se lo quedó mirando con una ceja arqueada.

-Dime cómo eso que acabas de decir no es una estupidez -le dijo, con una mueca.

-Bebés -repitió Ron-. Imagina que usas el giratiempos y nace un nuevo universo, como un bebé. Si nunca lo hubieras usado, jamás habría existido. Pero no por eso vas a eliminarlo, ¿no es así? Tal como a un bebé. Si no hubieras… bueno, tú sabes -llegado a ese punto de la explicación, Sirius se tapaba los ojos con una mano, sintiendo vergüenza ajena, pero lo dejaron continuar con su explicación-. Si no hubieras hecho eso, el bebé no habría nacido. Pero eso no quiere decir que luego irás y lo matarás y será lo mismo que nunca haber hecho que naciera, ¿no crees?

-Sí, más o menos tiene algo de sentido lo que dices -dijo Steve, tratando de apoyar a Ron y que no quedara tan en ridículo-. No es como que por haber descubierto la existencia de estos universos tenemos que ir y eliminarlos a todos, o hacer algo para que dejen de existir. Siempre que no interfieran con el nuestro, podríamos simplemente ignorar todo esto y seguir adelante con la vida.

-De hecho, todo esto es algo que tenemos muy en claro aquello que estudiamos el más allá y la complicada ciencia de la adivinación -dijo Trelawney, dándose aires y tratando de crear misticismo-. Por eso Steve y Sirius acudieron a mí para comprender mejor. Viajar con nuestras mentes, con nuestras bolas de cristal, a universos y realidades alternativas es precisamente lo que hacemos en adivinación. No todas estas realidades existen fuera de la bola de cristal. A veces vemos potencialidades, mundos que "podrían" llegar a existir, si ocurriera tal o cual cosa. Pero en este caso, con esto de los giratiempos… Estamos hablando de universos reales, de un multiverso que de verdad existe allí fuera.

-Y que deberíamos ignorar -repitió Hermione, testaruda.

-El problema, Hermione -dio Sirius, poniéndose serio nuevamente-, es que parece que sí están interfiriendo con nuestro universo.

-¿Por qué? -dijo ella, perspicaz-. Es cierto, tuvimos esas extrañas visiones. No sabemos si realmente tienen alguna relación con el mundo de los muertos. O si el mundo de los muertos tiene alguna relación con los universos. Podría deberse a algo de eso, sí, pero más allá de eso; eso fue todo, ¿no es así? Solo fueron unas visiones. Si no se repiten, no hay nada que temer.

-Sí hay algo que temer -dijo Sirius, y Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de contarle lo importante, lo que era verdaderamente importante de todo eso, y el verdadero motivo por el que Sirius los había convocado allí-: Hay algo que temer, porque aún no te he contado la visión que tuve yo.

Hermione tragó saliva, nerviosa. Ron se puso serio y miró a Sirius también. Los demás intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

-¿Qué viste? -le preguntó Ron, frunciendo el ceño.

-Vi a magos oscuros -dijo él-. Tenebrosos. Fuerzas oscuras y malignas. Vi un universo más oscuro y terrible que cualquiera que puedas imaginar -tomó aire, juntando fuerzas para relatar aquello, quizás preocupado de las reacciones que su comentario pudiera ocasionar-. El universo que vi yo, en mi visión, era un universo de muerte, terrible y oscuro, peor que nada que hayas visto en tus peores pesadillas.

Todos hicieron silencio. La noche estaba cayendo dura sobre ellos, y las velas parpadeaban en la pequeña cabaña.

-Y eso no fue todo -siguió Sirius-. Porque en mi visión, no solo los vi a ellos. Sino que ellos me vieron a mí.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Hermione, por algún motivo, y se le erizó el vello de la nuca.

-Me vieron, y supieron de la conexión. Vi a magos oscuros devolverme la mirada y descubrir que este universo existe. Y los pude oír y sentir claramente. Empezaron a buscar una forma de pasar del otro lado, de venir aquí.

Sirius posó su mirada sobre cada uno de los presentes, muy serio.

-No sé cuándo, no sé cómo, pero fue real y me lo dijeron. Dijeron que sabían cómo hacer para pasar de este lado.

Las velas parpadearon más que antes, las sombras de los seis magos y brujas presentes dibujándose en la pared de forma tenebrosa.

-No sé exactamente quiénes son. Ni qué es lo que quieren. Pero si algo me quedó claro luego de ver eso… Es que están viniendo.


	6. ¿Qué tanto podría haber cambiado?

6\. ¿Qué tanto podría haber cambiado?

-Tenemos que volver al pasado -dijo Ron, muy serio, poniéndose de pie de pronto con expresión de alarma y mirando fijamente a todos los presentes con mucha preocupación-. Solo si volvemos a 1980, al punto exacto en el tiempo en que Steve se apareció, podremos arreglar todo esto. Debemos cambiar el pasado, y de esa forma habremos arreglado el futuro.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándolo fijamente durante unos largos segundos en donde nadie dijo nada.

-Ron -dijo Steve, frunciendo el ceño-. No entendiste nada de todo lo que hemos hablado recién… ¿verdad?

Ron alzó las manos y abrió la boca para hablar, lo pensó mejor y finalmente dijo:

-¿Qué no es así?

-No -dijo Sirius-. Cambiar el pasado no cambiará el futuro.

-¿Por qué no? -dijo Ron, y vio que todos a su alrededor lo miraban con expresiones que indicaban que ellos sí habían entendido y él no, lo que lo hizo sentirse un idiota.

-Porque si tomas un giratiempos y vuelves a 1980, no estarás volviendo a tú 1980 -le explicó Steve, mientras los demás miraban hacia otro lado, juntaban los platos de la comida o iban al baño-. Estarás creando una nueva realidad, llamémoslo Universo 4, o 3, o como quieras, pero no será el mismo. Lo que sea que cambies allí, se quedará dentro de ese Universo 4, pero tú, que venías del Universo 2, este de aquí, no habrás cambiado nada del Universo 2.

-Está bien -Ron se rascó la cabeza, no muy convencido-. ¿Y por qué este universo es el 2, y no el 1?

-Explicó eso hace diez minutos, Ron -dijo Hermione, mirándolo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -dijo él, ofendido-. Ustedes son los inteligentes, lo entiendo. Yo solo soy el estúpido Ron, está bien.

-No, mira, lo hemos llamado Universo 2 porque, para mí, el Universo 1 era aquel en el que crecí y pasé mi infancia, en la década del 2000 -le explicó Steve-. ¿Entiendes?

-Pues para mí, el Universo 1 debería ser aquel en que no existía El Cazador de Brujas, envejecíamos y 19 años después yo me casaba con ella -señaló a Hermione- y teníamos dos hijos llamados Rose y Hugo.

-¿Cómo sabes de ese universo? -le preguntó Hermione.

-Lo contó Harry en el mundo de los muertos, justo antes de la gran batalla contra El Cazador de Brujas, ¿no lo recuerdas? Cuando estábamos muertos.

-Ah, cierto.

-Podríamos llamar a ese Universo Cero -sugirió Steve-. Da igual cómo los llamemos. El punto es que todos esos universos existen.

-No ese -dijo Trelawney, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que no? -protestó Ron-. ¿Rose y Hugo? ¿Ese universo no existe?

Trelawney negó nuevamente con la cabeza, con las cejas arqueadas.

-Solo fue una falsa predicción que le hice a Potter -explicó ella-. Basada en predicciones que tenían altas probabilidades de ocurrir, pero que no ocurrieron.

-¿Y por qué no existe? -se quejó Ron-. Me gustaba ese. ¿Por qué me quieres quitar el Universo Cero?

-No se trata de que te guste o no -dijo la profesora, algo enfadada-. Simplemente jamás existió. Era una predicción basada en algo que podría haber pasado dentro del Universo 1, o mejor dicho del Universo 2, porque ocurrió aquí en este universo, una predicción que se basaba en probabilidades de ocurrencia dentro de esta línea temporal, está de aquí que estamos viviendo ahora. Pero finalmente no pasó: otras cosas pasaron, aunque fueran menos probables, por lo que ese futuro de los "19 años después" quedó eliminado del espectro temporal de este universo.

-Para simplificar, nadie ha utilizado un giratiempos que lo lleve a ese lugar -dijo Hermione-. Por eso no existe. Solo era una predicción que hizo ella y no se cumplió.

-¿Insinúas que soy una mala adivina? -dijo ella, entornando sus ojos mientras la miraba fijamente-. Porque aún recuerdo el día en que arrojaste mi bola de cristal al suelo y te fuiste de mi clase para siempre, muchacha. Siempre has sido terca, testaruda, sin el más mínimo ojo para el noble arte de la adivinación.

Hermione le devolvió la fría mirada.

-No me parece que su adivinación haya acertado demasiado, con todo respeto -le dijo, apretando los dientes-. Y si tiene tan buen ojo, ¿por qué no mira dentro del universo maligno y nos dice cómo evitar que esos magos oscuros viajen hacia aquí?

-No nos peleemos entre nosotros -dijo Sirius, que acababa de regresar del baño-. ¿No aprendieron nada de la batalla contra El Cazador de Brujas? Cuando estuvieron separados, peleados entre ustedes, con Harry por un lado, Ron por otro, Hermione por otro, fue cuando perdieron. Han visto a Hogsmeade ser destruida por completo, al Callejón Diagon prenderse fuego… ¿Dónde estaban en ese momento? Todos peleados y sin hablarse entre sí, así estaban.

Ron miró a Hermione, que bajó la mirada hacia sus pies.

-En cambio, cuando se reconciliaron, cuando Harry los reunió a todos en el campo de batalla, juntos y unidos, ahí fue cuando consiguieron derrotarlo.

-Si tan solo Harry estuviera aquí -dijo Hagrid, cabizbajo-. Él ha sido el verdadero héroe, siempre. Él fue quien destruyó a Voldemort, y luego a El Cazador de Brujas… Si tan solo no hubiera…

Se quedó cabizbajo, y oyeron que lanzaba un leve sollozo.

-Perder a Harry es lo peor que le haya pasado a este universo -dijo Sirius, lamentándose-. Pensar en la existencia de esas otras realidades, donde él no muere, me deja preguntándome… ¿Es este un universo en que hayamos hecho las cosas bien? Quizás hay otros donde, si las cosas hubieran pasado de forma diferente, él aún estaría con nosotros.

-De hecho, los hay -puntualizó Trelawney-. El Universo 1, sin ir más lejos. Pero también, si estamos en lo cierto y alguien ha estado jugando con un giratiempos en algún lado, creando nuevas realidades, podría haber otras donde él haya resultado con vida.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y miró a Trelawney con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Y si esos magos oscuros están buscando una forma de venir hacia aquí… -dijo, pensativa-. Quizás podría haber una forma de que traigamos a uno de los Harry de esos universos… hacia el nuestro.

-Eso es una locura -dijo entonces Ron, asustado-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo? Si nos ponemos a experimentar con todo esto, todo podría terminar muy, muy mal.

-Solo lo dices porque quieres quedarte con ella -dijo Trelawney, señalando a Hermione.

-¿Cómo dice? -dijo Ron, indignado-. ¿Insinúa que prefiero que mi amigo esté muerto a…?

-Por favor, tenías las mayores probabilidades de acabar con la chica -dijo Trelawney, jugando con su chal de colores-. Pero él te la ganó en este Universo 2. Eso debe haberte afectado mucho, muchacho. Puedo sentirlo en ti… -asintió con la cabeza, como si pudiera ver a través del chico-. Toda tu aura lo dice. Ahora que Harry no está, vuelves a tener chances con ella. Aunque te duela su muerte, te acerca más a tu realidad favorita. ¿No es así?

-Usted está enferma -dijo Hermione, con desprecio-. ¿Cómo se atreve…?

-Si existe una forma de traer a Harry a este mundo -dijo Sirius-. Creo que podría sernos de mucha, mucha ayuda.

-Y tú solo quieres reencontrarte con tu ahijado -dijo Trelawney mirando a Sirius-. Recuperar el tiempo que jamás han podido pasar juntos, siempre estando muerto o desaparecido uno de los dos. Pasar tiempo con tu ahijado es aquella preciosa cosa que el Universo les ha negado a ustedes dos una y otra vez… -se lamentó, negando con la cabeza, como sintiendo ella misma ese dolor-. Debe ser terrible, me imagino. Estás desesperado por tenerlo contigo de vuelta.

-Por supuesto que sí -dijo él-. ¿Existe alguna forma de hacerlo?

-Pues… -Trelawney abrió grandes los ojos y se llevó las manos al pecho-. No lo aconsejo. Para nada. Viajar entre los Universos… No creo que sea posible, pero incluso si lo fuera…

-Los giratiempos podrían hacerlo -dijo entonces Steve, apoyando ambas manos en la mesa y mirando a cada uno de los demás a los ojos, deteniéndose finalmente en Trelawney-. Si es con el giratiempos que uno "crea" estos universos… que uno hace que se multipliquen y existan, todos a la vez. Entonces, quizás, podríamos manipular un giratiempos para que, en vez de crear un universo nuevo, nos permita viajar entre aquellos que ya existen.

-Una especie de "girauniversos", o algo así -dijo Ron, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Claro, tiene sentido para mí.

-Es probablemente lo que estos magos oscuros ya están haciendo -reflexionó Sirius-. Lo que me dijeron. Que encontrarían la forma de venir aquí. Quizás así es como planean hacerlo.

-Si ellos tienen un arma para venir hacia aquí… -empezó Hagrid.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es tener la misma arma nosotros también, para saber cómo detenerlos -dijo Sirius.

-Traer a Harry podría servir para aprender a hacerlo, y estar preparados por si esos magos oscuros se aparecen -dijo Steve, de acuerdo con él.

-Me parece bien -dijo Hermione, dudando-. Claro que encontrar una forma de manipular un giratiempos no será tan fácil…

-¿Quién fabrica esas cosas, de cualquier forma? -preguntó Ron-. Debe ser alguien muy poderoso, para ser capaz de fabricar un objeto así.

-Excelente pregunta -dijo Steve, asintiendo-. Ron tiene razón. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es averiguar dónde los fabricaron. O lo fabricaron. A ese que usó mi hermano en el Universo 1. Averiguar su procedencia será nuestro punto de inicio. Debemos contactar a los fabricantes, quien quiera que sean. No a los de los otros giratiempos, sino a los de este en particular. Este es el que tiene la capacidad de crear los universos.

-Estamos de acuerdo -dijo Sirius-. Tenemos un punto de inicio, entonces.

-Si logramos traer aquí a un Harry -dijo entonces Hermione, pensativa-, no será jamás el Harry de este Universo, porque ese ha muerto. Entonces, ¿cuál deberíamos traer? No sabemos cuántos otros universos hay, ni qué pasa con Harry en cada uno de ellos… ¿Cómo hacemos para elegir?

-¿Elegir? -dijo Ron, atónito-. ¿Crees que Harry haya acabado de formas muy distintas en otros universos? ¿Qué tanto podría haber cambiado?

* * *

...

* * *

El sol seguía brillando intensamente en lo alto. Harry acababa de abandonar el área de la piscina, con una sonrisa de galán y sus lentes puestos de nuevo.

-¿Qué hay, preciosa? -le dijo a una chica que creyó reconocer de algún lado, guiñándole un ojo al pasar a su lado. La chica en cuestión lanzó una risita y se acomodó el cabello, mirándolo de forma seductora.

-Mira cómo camina -decía Janet Crawl, mirándolo a la distancia mientras mascaba goma sabor fresa-. ¿Cómo lo hace de esa forma tan sexy?

-Y mira su trasero -decía su amiga, relamiéndose los labios-. Está tan marcado, me da ganas de… -hizo ademán de apretarlo, con las manos.

Harry avanzó a pasos largos y cruzó el predio hacia los vestuarios. Al llegar allí, se dejó caer en un banco y empezó a cambiarse, poniéndose la túnica nuevamente. La tarde ya llegaba a su fin, y era hora de volver a casa.

-Ha sido una buena tarde, ¿no crees? -preguntó alguien que acababa de entrar, abriendo uno de los casilleros y sacando su ropa.

-Malfoy -Harry entornó los ojos mientras miraba al muchacho, que luego de sacar sus cosas se dejaba caer en el banco de enfrente, para cambiarse también-. No te vi en la piscina.

-No te culpo, había demasiadas chicas mirándote para que puedas ver nada más -el muchacho rio, mientras se quitaba el traje de baño y se ponía la túnica-. ¿Cómo es que cambiaste tanto en tan poco tiempo, Potter? Me sorprendiste. Pareces otra persona ahora.

-Pues tú también -dijo él, examinando a Malfoy con atención-. Me he enterado que te peleaste con Astoria Greengrass y ahora sales con una niña de quinto año.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa eso? -dijo él, con una mueca de desprecio-. Veo que sigues metiéndote en todo lo que no te importa.

-Hacían buena pareja -Harry se encogió de hombros-. No sé por qué, pero me daba la impresión de que Astoria era mejor para ti. Llámalo intuición. Aunque bueno, no lo sé, supongo que la vida nos lleva por caminos distintos todo el tiempo, ¿no es así?

-¿Y cómo te va a ti con la Weasley? -dijo él, poniéndose de pie y colgándose la mochila al hombro, ya cambiado-. ¿Conservan el amor? Porque más bien parece que se ha hartado completamente de que seas un imbécil ahora.

-Ya lárgate de aquí, Malfoy -le dijo Harry-. Luego de estos meses de entrenamiento, puedo dejar a un flacucho como tú inconsciente en el suelo en veinte segundos.

Malfoy lo miró como si estuviera mirando un pedazo de mierda, pero no dijo nada y se marchó de allí. Harry se terminó de vestir, se colgó la mochila al hombro también y salió del vestuario. Entonces se apareció lejos de allí, en su casa en Hogsmeade.

Al aparecerse, directamente dentro del living (no le gustaba poner encantamientos protectores, ya que prefería sentir que ya no eran necesarios) caminó a pasos largos hacia la pequeña cocinita, que estaba pegada, abrió la alacena y sacó un pack de cervezas de manteca. Abrió una con su varita y empezó a beberla del pico.

Al girar nuevamente, hacia la mesa, se encontró cara a cara con Ginny.

-Oh, rayos -dijo, sobresaltándose-. ¿Recién llegas aquí? No oí nada. Me diste un buen susto.

-No tienes encantamientos protectores -dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. Así que no es muy difícil aparecer aquí.

Harry caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó, aún tomando su cerveza del pico de la botella.

-Tenemos que hablar -dijo ella, cruzada de brazos de pie en el lugar.

Harry se encogió de hombros, desganado.

-¿Quieres una? -le dijo, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza hacia el pack de cervezas.

-No, no quiero una -dijo ella, y entornó los ojos, de pie ante él, con expresión muy seria-. Quiero que hablemos.

-Claro -dijo él, casi sin ponerle atención, bebiendo su cerveza y recostándose en la silla.

-¿Siquiera escuchas lo que digo? -los ojos de Ginny empezaron a anegarse en lágrimas, lentamente.

-Claro que te oigo -dijo él, pero en verdad su mente estaba en el gimnasio, mientras pensaba en cuánto peso sería capaz de levantar sin usar ningún tipo de ayuda mágica.

-No, no me oyes -dijo ella, que ya lloraba-. No sé qué te pasa. Tu mente está en otro lado. -Negó con la cabeza, dolida-. Has cambiado tanto…

-No he cambiado -dijo él, de pronto enfadándose-. ¿Por qué todos me dicen eso?

-¡Porque es verdad! -dijo ella, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas-. Ahora solo te importa tu apariencia, tus músculos… ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Ginny cruzó la cocina y agarró un frasco de lo que parecía algún tipo de cosmético que estaba sobre la mesada.

-¿Crema mágica para suavizar la piel? -dijo, leyendo la etiqueta-. ¿Desde cuándo usas estas cosas?

-No es nada -dijo Harry, restándole importancia-. Tengo algo resecos los codos, eso es todo.

-¿Resecos los codos? -Ginny negó con la cabeza, atónita-. ¿Y qué son todas esas pastillas que tomas todo el día? ¿Y los licuados?

-Los músculos no crecen con magia -dijo él, bebiendo su cerveza-. Bueno, un poco sí, pero hay que complementar la nutrición con pastillas de proteínas, sino todo el entrenamiento no rinde tanto.

-No sé qué te ha pasado -dijo ella-. Antes me querías… Pero desde que terminó la guerra con Voldemort, has ido por un torbellino en picada, más y más.

-Solo quiero descansar -Harry la miró entonces, por primera vez, clavando sus verdes ojos en ella-. ¿Es tan difícil de entender? ¿No tengo derecho a descansar? Luego de todo lo que hemos pasado, de tantos años viviendo con temor, luchando, resolviendo misterios… Solo quiero tomar un poco de sol, relajarme.

-¿Es esto la membresía de un spa mágico? -dijo ella, levantando una tarjeta del aparador.

-Ya deja de revolver mis cosas -dijo él-. Yo no critico tus cambios.

-No he cambiado, soy la misma de siempre -dijo ella-. Harry, no me gusta este nuevo tú.

-Pues qué lástima -Harry terminó la cerveza y la apoyó con fuerza sobre la mesa, antes de proferir un largo eructo-. Este soy yo, linda. Tómalo o déjalo. No hay otros Harry. Solo existe este.

Le lanzó otra mirada, antes de convocar con la varita otra cerveza, para luego abrirla y empezar a beberla del pico también.

-¿En qué te convertiste? -Ginny lloraba de nuevo-. Yo hubiera dado mi vida por ti, ¿sabes?

-¿De verdad? -dijo él, haciendo una mueca irónica y alzando las cejas-. Vaya, ¿no es demasiado trágico lo que dices? Escúchate a ti misma, querida, estás haciendo toda una escena de la nada. ¿Qué te he hecho de malo yo?

-No es lo que me hayas hecho, es lo que eres.

-¡Soy mejor! -dijo él entonces, serio-. Soy más fuerte. Estoy más entrenado. Voy a ser un gran auror. ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿No te gustaban los muchachos fuertes, musculosos? ¿No eras tú la que bromeaba conque yo tenía el tatuaje de un dragón en el pecho, porque te gustaba que fuera fuerte y varonil? Pensé que esto era lo que querías.

-Yo solo quería al Harry que conocí -dijo ella-. Al que era bueno, noble, heroico… No a esta especie de… de… -se esforzó en encontrar las palabras-. Modelo de ropa interior, metrosexual, adicto a la fama…

-¿Qué dices? -protestó él, enojado-. No soy un adicto a la fama.

-¿Cuántas entrevistas tuviste la semana pasada con Corazón de Bruja?

-Solo cuatro -dijo él, como si no fuera nada-. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Miranda Plementiff es una gran escritora. Va a sacar un artículo principal sobre mi entrenamiento con las píldoras de Luparia en la edición de la semana próxima. ¿Sabes a cuántos magos ayudará eso? Los beneficios de las píldoras de Luparia no son valorados como deberían. No solo sirven para crecer la masa muscular, los grandes beneficios que aportan a la piel son increíbles…

-¿Acaso te oyes a ti mismo?

-Además, no soy modelo de ropa interior -dijo él-. Solo fue una sesión de fotos, una sola vez. ¿Cuándo dejarás de reprochármelo? Tengo un excelente cuerpo. ¿Qué tiene de malo mostrarlo?

-Muestra todo lo que quieras -dijo ella entonces, enfadada-. Yo ya me he hartado de ti.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? -Harry se puso de pie, furioso-. ¿Estás terminando conmigo?

-Es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo -dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos ya sin lágrimas, sino con enojo y determinación.

-Pues tú te lo pierdes -dijo él, siguió de largo pasándole por al lado y se abrió otra cerveza, que empezó a beber con ganas-. Diez kilos de masa muscular en solo una semana, nena. Corazón de Bruja no es nada. Las principales revistas europeas me están acosando para hacerme sesiones de fotos y entrevistas. "Vogue Magie París", "Elle Magicien", "Cosmobrujas". Están todas encima de mí. Mi representante me conseguirá notas en todas ellas, haré muchísimo dinero.

-¿Tu representante? ¿Tienes un representante?

-¿Sabes cuántas mujeres puedo tener si quiero? -dijo él, bajando la cerveza de su boca y clavando su mirada en ella, con soberbia, lanzando otro eructo justo antes de continuar-. Las que quiera. Y solo te tuve a ti. No te engañé nunca. A pesar de que pude hacerlo mil veces. Preferí dártelo todo a ti. Todo. Todo esto -señaló su propio cuerpo, como si fuera una obra de arte-. Era todo tuyo, nena. ¿No lo quieres? Pues bien, entonces no lo tendrás. Tú te lo pierdes.

Lanzó otro eructo, bebió un largo trago y se alejó de allí.

Ginny se quedó en el lugar, estupefacta, negando con la cabeza y sin poder creer lo que oía.

-Adiós, Harry -le dijo-. Espero que, algún día, el antiguo Harry regrese… Si es que aún existe…

-¿El que estaba 10 kilos por debajo del peso mínimo para su altura? -dijo él, de espaldas a ella, lanzando una risotada burlona-. Olvídalo, amiga, eso no va a pasar.

Sin dejar de negar con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para reprimir lo que sentía por dentro, Ginny giró en el lugar y desapareció, lejos de allí.

Harry se quedó unos instantes allí, mirando hacia la pared, inmóvil. Entonces, en un repentino ataque de furia, lanzó un puñetazo contra la pared con fuerza, levantando una nube de polvo del concreto.

-¡Mierda! -protestó, enfurecido. Se alejó y se dejó caer en un sofá, tapándose la cara con las manos.

Sabía que ahora sí no volvería. La había perdido, finalmente. Ginny ya no iba a volver.

Enfurecido e indignado, usó su varita para convocar la última botella del pack, la abrió y empezó a atragantarse con la cerveza. Vació la botella entera de un trago, lanzó un bufido y reventó la botella vacía contra el suelo, haciendo que saltaran pedazos de vidrio por todos lados.


	7. Hermy Perry

7\. Hermy Perry

Esa noche, Ron y Hermione dormían juntos en una cama anexa a la cabaña de Hagrid. De alguna forma, Sirius se las había ingeniado mediante magia para extender la cabaña de Hagrid cual las carpas que habían tenido en el Mundial de Quidditch y dos años atrás durante su viaje por el país; es decir, por fuera se la veía igual, pero ahora por dentro tenía como cinco ambientes, dos baños, un living enorme y hasta una habitación gigante con otra extensión mágica adicional dentro con una cama gigantesca también, construida especialmente para Grawp.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -le preguntó Ron, mientras la abrazaba bajo las sábanas de aquella cama que les habían prestado para que durmieran al quedarse allí esa noche, antes de decidir a dónde ir a continuación, cosa que habían dejado para la mañana siguiente.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó ella.

-Después de todo esto… De todo lo que hemos hablado y toda esta información nueva…

-La vida nunca deja de sorprenderme -dijo Hermione, exhalando un suspiro-. Me acuerdo una vez en que me pregunté si alguna vez tendríamos un año normal en Hogwarts… Pues no solo resultó que no, sino que dos años después de Hogwarts seguimos sin tener un año normal.

Ron lanzó una risita y la abrazó más fuerte.

-Lo sé, lo sé… -se quedó pensativo-. Y ahora nos dicen que existe todo esto de los multiversos… Me parece todo una completa locura.

-Pero es real -dijo ella-. Es todo verdad. En este momento, allí fuera, existen otros mundos donde nosotros mismos vivimos nuestras vidas, solo que de alguna forma diferente.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste que algo así pudiera pasar?

-No, claro que no. ¿Quién podría pensar en algo así? Ya teníamos suficientes problemas y aventuras vividas en nuestro propio universo. Y ahora resulta que no solo hay otro, sino otros, en plural.

-Es demasiado territorio para abarcar… Quizás sea hora de que nos retiremos de todo esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Dejar de ser los protagonistas de tantas aventuras. ¿No crees que merecemos un descanso? Quizás podríamos tomarnos no sé, un año sabático. Dejar que otros se encarguen de todo esto y dar un paso al costado nosotros, quedarnos al margen. Después de todo, siempre terminamos salvando el día para cientos de miles de magos que no hicieron más que quedarse en casa mirando TV mientras nosotros hacíamos todo el trabajo.

-No seas idiota -lo reprendió ella-. En la Segunda Batalla de Hogwarts, la librada hace unos meses contra El Cazador de Brujas, miles de magos de todo el mundo se aparecieron a pelear.

-Sí, tienes razón… Aunque bueno, no tengo problemas en presentarme a pelear un día, en un momento decisivo. Pero estar todo un año trabajando arduamente no es lo mismo que… -advirtió que Hermione le dirigía una mirada resentida en la oscuridad-. De acuerdo, lo siento. No tengo problemas con ayudar a los demás. Me gusta, de hecho. Solo decía que, después de tantos años, uno empieza a preguntarse si alguna vez la vida deparará algo más para nosotros que vivir aventura tras aventura contra magos oscuros. Y multiversos mágicos, ahora.

-¿Estás seguro de que Trelaweney no tenía razón?

-¿De verdad serás tú justamente la que diga eso? Pensé que la odiabas.

-Responde la pregunta. ¿Tienes miedo de que Harry vuelva a este universo? ¿Temes que yo quiera regresar con él?

Ron se quedó pensativo unos instantes, dubitativo.

-No lo sé -reveló-. Después de todo, en el otro universo tú te casas con él, tienen dos hijos… viven toda una vida juntos. Si tú haces eso en ese universo, será porque algo sientes por él. Sino no se me ocurre que pasaras toda tu vida a su lado.

-Olvidas que en ese universo me peleo con él a los pocos meses de nacer los bebés, y hasta acaban poniéndoles apellidos diferentes a los dos hermanos por la pelea entre nosotros.

-Una pelea causada porque uno de los bebés resulta ser una especie de engendro diabólico con genes de Lord Voldemort.

-Una pelea al fin. También olvidas que en este mismo universo, si bien no puedo negar que te engañé con él y que no tengo excusas para eso, he estado a tu lado muchos años y fuiste el primero al que quise como mi novio.

Ron se quedó en silencio unos instantes más, pensando.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste? -le preguntó entonces-. Pasaron muchos meses, muchísimas cosas pasaron luego… Diablos, demasiadas cosas. Pero aún me queda la duda, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me engañaste con él?

Ahora fue ella la que permaneció en silencio antes de responder.

-Yo te amo, Ron -le dijo, girando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos-. Y siempre te amé. ¿Lo sabes?

-Yo también -le dijo él con un hilo de voz, acariciándole el rostro-. Siempre te amé.

-Y siempre quise aparentar ser una chica lista, responsable -añadió ella-. Me he esforzado demasiado en ser eso. En la escuela. En Hogwarts. En mis relaciones también. En todo… Y cuando uno hace eso por demasiado tiempo, cuando uno quiere ser perfecto demasiados años... Cuando estás toda tu niñez y juventud queriendo sobresalir, ser responsable, maduro, ser alguien ejemplar… Pues es inevitable. Llega un punto en que te quiebras y quieres revelarte. Quieres simplemente… -hizo un gesto con la mano, como si apretara algo-. Toda esta cosa del destino, Ron… De que esto fuera lo que el destino me deparaba… Pasé por un momento de locura donde solo quise arrojar toda mi vida por la borda. Vivir algo nuevo. Experimentar algo más. Lo siento, fue la locura que sabía que algún día tenía que hacer. Para desahogarme. Para dejar de ser la tonta Hermione de siempre, para ser una adolescente alocada una vez. Lo hice, no te negaré que lo quise. Y ya pasó. Y ahora he vuelto a ser la de siempre, y quiero estar contigo.

Él se quedó mirándola a los ojos, en esa íntima oscuridad, y finalmente asintió con la cabeza, demostrándole que la entendía, que estaba bien.

-Supongo que eso es lo mejor -le dijo entonces-. Antes que vivir toda una vida juntos odiándonos por la rutina, el cansancio de no alocarse ni una sola vez… Eso sería mucho peor. Ahora has podido sacarlo de tu sistema, y podemos empezar de nuevo, juntos, para tratar de que esta vez no necesitemos tener ese tipo de momentos de locura… ¿es así?

-Sí, claro.

-¿Segura que no quieres vivir más locuras? Porque no me parece para nada mal. Es decir, si aún lo necesitas, podemos ser una de esas parejas liberales, abiertas...

-No, claro que no -ella sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios-. Todo lo que quiero es a ti. Ya no lo necesito.

-¿Estás segura? -insistió él-. De verdad, porque me parecería perfecto si fuera así… Es decir, ya que hablábamos de todo esto de los múltiples universos, ¿qué pasa si resulta que hay uno de ellos donde te hartaste tanto de todo eso, de ser la chica responsable y madura, que acabas alocándote más allá de todo esto, cruzando la línea?

-¿Tanto así? -Hermione parecía divertida por esa posibilidad-. ¿Qué tanto?

-Pues no sé… -Ron se puso a pensar-. Cuando la gente explota así, queriendo rebelarse, puede acabar llegando tan lejos como quiera… ¿Y si…?

-No, Ron, no me pasará eso a mí -dijo ella-. No cruzaré ninguna línea de locura de la que no haya retorno. No creo que un universo así pudiera existir, porque tampoco es para tanto…

* * *

…

* * *

-Con ustedes, chicos y chicas, brujas y magos… -empezó a decir el presentador, hablándole por micrófono a la inmensa multitud de enloquecidos magos y brujas adolescentes que se apretujaban contra las vallas delanteras del gigantesco estadio, gritando descontrolados.

Todos los adolescentes se volvieron completamente desquiciados y enloquecieron, alzando los brazos, gritando y chillando a viva voz. La multitud estaba fuera de sí. Habían tenido que agregar vallas de refuerzo a todas las filas delanteras del campo de aquel enorme estadio de música para magos de Londres, porque el descontrol había sobrepasado todos los pronósticos y la multitud parecía a punto de destruir las instalaciones en cualquier momento por la euforia y la inmensa excitación.

-Les presento… -continuó el presentador, avivando aún más a la multitud-. A la única… La hermosa… Perfecta… ¡HERMY PERRY!

Alzó los brazos y señaló al escenario tras él, al tiempo que un telón rojo caía al suelo y el griterío en el estadio crecía a niveles tan altos que fue audible a kilómetros de distancia, con el suelo vibrando por la cantidad de pisadas y saltos de los alocados cientos de adolescentes que se empujaban hacia el escenario, saltaban y chillaban.

Hermione apareció ante todos ellos con los brazos en alto, sonriendo ampliamente. No podía vérsela más distinta de lo que jamás hubiera estado en su vida: Por empezar, tenía un costado del cabello rapado, por encima de la oreja izquierda, y el resto de su cabello estaba teñido de rosa chicle en un lado, y violeta oscuro en otro, alisado y atado en una cola de caballo alta.

Por otro lado, su rostro parecía brillar: le habían añadido algo a la piel de su rostro y no dejaba de centellar como un cristal. Sus nariz, pómulos, mentón y dientes parecían haber sido alterados por algún tipo de encantamiento para alcanzar tamaños y estructuras tan perfectas como las de una muñeca Barbie.

Además, su cuerpo parecía haberse transformado también: Sus pechos eran considerablemente mucho más grandes que antes, debido seguramente a algún encantamiento engorgio bien acertado; sus caderas parecían estar más marcadas, y su trasero lucía totalmente firme bajo un pantalón de cuero roto por todas partes, con las tiras de tela colgando. Llevaba un cinturón con tachas y una blusa apretada que marcaba sus pezones.

-¡HOLA, LONDRES! -chilló Hermione, haciendo que la locura creciera a niveles totalmente incontrolables en la multitud-. ¡SOY HERMY PERRY! ¡BIENVENIDOS A MI SHOW!

Los chillidos eran tales que parecía que alguien estuviera torturando a esos jóvenes magos y brujas allí abajo. Algunos chillaban tan fuerte que parecía que estuvieran muriendo. Se desvivían alzando las manos hacia ella, seguramente con alguna ínfima esperanza de que ella fijara sus ojos en ellos.

Sonriendo, Hermione levantó un micrófono al tiempo que la música empezaba a sonar. Tras ella, la banda compuesta por un baterista, un bajista y dos guitarristas empezó a tocar los acordes de uno de sus últimos grandes éxitos: "Nacida para la fiesta dura".

Entre medio de los chillidos impresionantes, la guitarra eléctrica bañó todo el recinto y Hermione empezó a correr y gritar por todo el escenario avivando a la multitud, haciéndole gestos con las manos, pidiéndoles que gritaran más fuerte, fascinada. La chica revoleó el cabello por el aire en un remolino, cantando fuerte y claro la letra de la canción, una melodía de pop/rock.

-¡Espero que les haya gustado! -gritó, al finalizar, con una mano bien en alto, y ocasionando que la multitud entera en conjunto le dedicara un cantito de "¡HERMY PERRY! ¡HERMY PERRY! ¡HERMY PERRY!"-. ¡Esa canción era de mi recién sacado nuevo disco, "Fiesta dura"! ¡Ahora, cambiemos esas guitarras por un poco de REG-GAE-TON!

Al instante, empezó a sonar una canción de su disco más antiguo, el cual igualmente solo tenía dos meses, una mucho más rítmica, con una melodía de reggaetón. Hermione se puso a bailar y mover las caderas en el escenario, sonriendo y lanzando besos a todos, volviéndolos locos a todos.

Luego del show, Hermione estaba detrás del escenario, fumando marihuana de duendes y bebiendo whiskey de fuego.

-Dios, qué intenso estuvo ese show -le decía a Albert, su representante.

-La multitud quedó fascinada -decía él, un mago gay que no dejaba de gesticular con entusiasmo y emoción-. Los dejaste enloquecidos, Hermy. Estuviste fantástica.

-Gracias -dijo ella, llevándose el cigarro de marihuana a la boca e inspirando profundo-. Necesito a un hombre. Ahora. Búscame uno, Albert. Ya sabes cómo.

-Sí, claro, Hermy -el mago le guiñó un ojo-. Como a ti te gustan, diosa. Y con discreción. Enseguida.

Veinte minutos después, Hermione estaba en un cuarto de hotel mágico con un mago musculoso repleto de abdominales bien marcados, rubio y de ojos azules. Casi con profesionalismo, el hombre adulto la desvistió y ella lo arrojó en la cama, enloquecida.

-Penétrame fuerte -le dijo, lanzándose encima de él-. Quiero volverme loca -le hablaba como a un empleado al que le daba órdenes-. Dame con todo.

-Entendido a la perfección -dijo él, con una sonrisa. Se posó sobre ella, cambiando de posición, y empezó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo desnudo con las manos, mientras ella gozaba y cerraba los ojos, apretando fuerte las sábanas. Se notaba que la chica quería sentir descontrol, sentir más y más emociones cada segundo.

El mago sacó su varita y la empezó a pasar por sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, pronunciando palabras en un susurro.

-¡OH! -gimió ella, fascinada-. ¿Qué haces?

-Incremento tu excitación -dijo él, con una sonrisa, pasando la varita por todo su cuerpo-. Te vuelvo una fiera salvaje.

-¡OH, BASTA DE CHARLA! -chilló ella, descontrolada-. ¡HAZLO AHORA!

El mago obedeció, abriéndole las piernas y penetrándola.

-¡MÁS FUERTE! ¡MÁS!

Se movieron fuerte y duro en la cama, haciéndolo con tanta intensidad que la cama empezó a vibrar y pronto se alejaba de la pared y volvía hacia esta, golpeándola.

Hermione gemía con locura, le rasguñaba la musculosa espalda, abría la boca y gritaba de placer. El mago la apuntó de nuevo con la varita e hizo que todo su cuerpo se contorsionara en múltiples estremecimientos, provocándole toda clase de sensaciones extraordinarias.

Mientras tanto, afuera del estadio, dos magos se acercaban a los camarines, mirándose entre sí con nerviosismo y siendo rápidamente obstaculizados por un gigantesco mago de seguridad, aún más musculoso y con apariencia muy intimidante.

-Caballeros, ¿se les ofrece algo?

-Somos amigos de Hermy Perry -dijo uno de ellos, notoriamente nervioso-. Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. ¿Podemos pasar a verla?

-No, no pueden -dijo él, cruzándose de brazos-. Ella no está aquí, y si lo estuviera no se los diría.

Harry asomó la mirada tras el mago, hacia los escondidos camarines que les había costado mucho encontrar ya que no estaban en un lugar para nada fácilmente accesible. Los demás fans no los habían localizado.

-Soy Harry Potter -dijo Harry, muy inseguro-. De seguro me conoce… Sabrá que ella también me conoce.

-Lo único que sé es que, si no se largan de aquí, pasarán a llamarse Cadáver 1 y Cadáver 2, y ella ya no tendrá forma de conocerlos. Ni de reconocerlos, por la forma en que les dejaré la cara.

Sonrió por su propio chiste, que debió considerar muy gracioso.

-Vámonos, Harry -dijo Ron, dándose la vuelta. Con resentimiento, Harry se alejó también tras él, de vuelta hacia afuera del estadio y la enardecida multitud de adolescentes aún descontrolados que se rehusaban a dejar el lugar luego del show.

-¿Qué pasó con ella? -dijo Harry, haciéndose oír entre el estruendo-. Aún no lo entiendo. Pasó tan rápido.

-Lo sé -decía Ron-. Perdí contacto con ella, y de pronto la veo por todos lados, la oigo en todas las radios, todo el mundo habla de ella, se convierte en la nueva estrella pop del mundo mágico. ¿Cómo pasó?

-¡Y no nos habla! -protestó Harry-. Es cierto que ya no nos hablaba de antes, pero igual. Luego de que terminara contigo, tampoco me habló más a mí, y entonces vi que había pasado esto… ¿Cómo habrá pasado? Yo tampoco hablé con ella de vuelta. Y ahora me enteré de esto.

-Es una locura -se lamentaba Ron-. ¡Está tan distinta! Es irreconocible.

Cuando llegaron a una zona menos tumultuosa, pudieron sentarse en un banco en la calle y hablar con más tranquilidad.

-¿Y qué opinas? -dijo Ron entonces, mirando a su amigo.

-¿Qué que opino de qué?

-¿Te gusta más ella ahora?

Harry se detuvo a pensarlo.

-Pues, me gustaría que nos hable. No me gusta esa parte.

-Pero tienes que admitir que está mucho más sexy ahora -dijo Ron entonces, con una media sonrisa.

-Si, lo sé -coincidió Harry-. Pero no deberíamos hablar así, ¿no? Deberíamos lamentarnos. Ya no quiere saber más nada de nosotros, evidentemente. O no le habría dicho a su guardia de seguridad que nos bloquee el paso.

En ese momento, Hermione lanzaba sus últimos chillidos de éxtasis mientras vibraba encima del musculoso mago, no solo haciéndolo con él sino también aspirando un polvo blanco con la nariz al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, madre santa, este polvo de unicornios es genial -dijo la chica, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa que indicaba que había entrado en un trance psicodélico-. Es como si flotara mientras lo hacemos. Como si me penetraran una manada de… de caballos alados…

Estaba totalmente ida, viendo visiones.

-Mierda, estos caballos penetran fuerte -dijo, mordiéndose el labio.

Lanzó un último gemido y se relajó sobre la cama. El mago se puso de pie, se vistió y se fue, habiendo completado su trabajo. Tenía indicaciones expresas de dejarla sola luego, ya que era lo que a ella le gustaba.

En ese momento, Hermione aspiró más del polvo blanco y se dejó caer desnuda en las sábanas, sonriente.

-Hermosos caballos… -dijo en voz alta, aunque no había nadie allí con ella.

Nada la hacía sentir mejor en todo el universo que estar allí, en ese momento. La vida era tan genial desde que había mandado a la mierda a Harry, a Ron, y a todas las estupideces a las que estaba atada antes.

Ahora, era libre como el viento. Libre de flotar, de sentir emociones intensas. Libre como los caballos alados que veía ante sus ojos.

Y el placer era tan enorme, tan genial. Ella era tan genial. Sabía que era la persona más cool de todo el universo, y que había nacido para vivir aquello.

A la mierda todo lo demás. A la mierda su vida anterior. A la mierda con los Weasley, con Hogwarts, con Harry, con lo que fuera. Había encontrado un verdadero motivo para vivir.

Mientras observaba extasiada esos caballos coloridos que centellaban en todos los colores del arcoíris, se quedó totalmente relajada y desnuda sobre esa cama, pensando en que realmente amaba con todo su corazón a la fiesta dura.


	8. Nada tiene perfecto sentido

8\. Nada tiene perfecto sentido

La lluvia caía con estrépito. La oscuridad inundaba todo. El silencio atroz y espeluznante estaba plasmado en un lúgubre ambiente de total catástrofe y desesperanza.

Empapado, con el agua chorreándole por todo el cuerpo, el muchacho caminó a pasos lentos por la desierta calle.

Avanzó a pasos pesados, lentos, mientras el diluvio caía sobre él, sobre su piloto negro.

La calle a su alrededor era de una amplia ciudad en la que parecía no haber nadie. No había ninguna luz, parecía una boca de lobo. Había casas alrededor, pero no salía una sola luz de ninguna de ellas. Parecía un cúmulo de edificios abandonados, en buen estado, pero sin ocupantes. La calle había sido alguna vez una alegre calle principal de pueblo, adornada con luces de colores, guirnaldas y velas flotantes en las festividades. Ahora, sin embargo, no tenía más que oscuridad y una lluvia intensa cayendo sobre suelos donde nadie ponía un pie hacía meses.

El paisaje era de abandono y desolación. El muchacho sentía la intensa lluvia caer sobre él, pero no buscó refugio en ninguna de las edificaciones que lo rodeaban, sino que se quedó allí de pie, en medio de la tenebrosa calle, inmóvil.

-¿Harry? -dijo una voz detrás de él.

Instintivamente, el muchacho llevó una mano por encima de su hombro y la cerró en torno al mango de una de sus dos espadas, que estaban enfundadas cruzadas en su espalda.

Pero no la desenfundó. Se quedó así, esperando. La voz que había oído venía de detrás de él, a algunos metros de distancia.

Lentamente, Harry giró sobre sí mismo, sin pronunciar palabra ni denotar expresión alguna, solo una tétrica figura encapuchada bajo la abundante lluvia, oscura y tenebrosa, dándole la cara al extraño que estaba tras él.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó con una voz fría como la muerte.

Ante él, había otra figura también con un piloto, solo que amarillo, con una capucha puesta y el rostro indistinguible entre medio de la fuerte lluvia y la profunda oscuridad.

-Vine a buscarte -dijo aquella extraña. Su voz era indudablemente femenina, pero tampoco podía descifrarla en el estrépito del agua golpeando contra el suelo empedrado.

-¿A buscarme? -repitió él, y su voz sonaba como si no pronunciara palabra hacía días, como si hubiera olvidado cómo usar su voz. -No hay nada que encontrar aquí -dijo él, y extendió los brazos en la lluvia, apuntando hacia las casas y pequeñas construcciones a su alrededor-. Todo se perdió ya.

-Lo sé -dijo la mujer. Esta vez, le pareció que su voz no era la propia de una muchacha, sino de una mujer adulta, más grande que él.

Harry se quedó allí de pie, ante ella. No le interesaba quién fuera la extraña. Hacía meses que ya nada le interesaba.

-Todo está perdido -repitió, alzando el tono de su voz-. Esto alguna vez fue un pueblo hermoso… Hogsmeade. Era precioso… Había gente muy feliz aquí, viviendo hermosas vidas…

Hizo un silencio. Se dio cuenta de que lo más probable era que aquella extraña fuera otra squib, porque los muggles no podían encontrar ese lugar.

-Lo sé -repitió ella.

-¿Lo has visto? -le preguntó él, y de pronto sintió que un líquido más que agua de lluvia caía por sus mejillas y rodaba hasta sus labios, algo más cálido-. ¿Has visto sus épocas de esplendor?

La extraña asintió con la cabeza, lentamente.

-Si has conocido Hogsmeade… Al estar aquí ahora, en medio de este lugar vacío… De este lugar de muertos… Debe ser para ti tan terrible como lo es para mí.

La extraña permaneció en su lugar, inmóvil también. Esperó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Es terrible -dijo ella, con la indudable voz de una mujer madura-. Hogsmeade fue uno de los sitios más hermosos que haya conocido en mi vida.

-Eso fue hasta que El Cazador de Brujas matara a todas las personas que alguna vez hubieran vivido en él -dijo Harry, con extrema frialdad-. Había mujeres, niños pequeños… Había familias… Había amigos y conocidos míos… Aquí y en tantos otros lugares…

Harry agachó la cabeza, hacia el suelo.

-Sé lo que ha pasado -dijo ella-. Sé lo que hizo. También sé que has sido el único sobreviviente.

Harry levantó la cabeza, entornando sus ojos lagrimosos bajo la capucha, ocultos por la intensa oscuridad.

-¿Eres una squib? -le preguntó.

-No -dijo ella-. No lo soy. He venido aquí a buscarte.

-¿A buscarme? ¿Eres muggle entonces?

-Soy una bruja -dijo ella.

-No es posible -Harry negó con la cabeza-. No hay magos o brujas con vida. Él los mató a todos. Y destruyó todas las varitas y objetos mágicos del mundo. La magia ya no existe. Ni siquiera yo la poseo ahora…

La mujer dio un paso adelante, hacia él. La lluvia golpeaba el suelo empedrado con furia, y se oía un trueno a lo lejos.

Entonces, la mujer sacó algo del interior de su túnica: una varita.

Sorprendido, Harry miró aquel objeto y frunció el ceño. La mujer apuntó con su varita al cielo, y unas chispas color escarlata salieron de ella.

El brillo escarlata resplandeció en los ojos de Harry. El muchacho quedó boquiabierto, siendo la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía algo así; aunque solo fueran unas chispas, para él significaba muchísimo más que eso… Para él, era volver a ver magia después de mucho tiempo.

-Sé que te lo ha quitado todo -dijo la mujer-. Sé que has perdido todo. Sé también que, luego de lo ocurrido, has dedicado tu vida a vengar personas alrededor del mundo que han sufrido padecimientos e injusticias… Estuve siguiendo tu rastro, un tiempo… He oído de las cosas que has hecho.

Harry quedó cabizbajo nuevamente. Entonces, le dio la espalda y caminó en dirección opuesta, lentamente, alejándose de ella. Dio unos pasos y se quedó allí inmóvil, dándole la espalda.

-Aún puedo salvarte -dijo ella.

-No -dijo él, de inmediato-. Ya es muy tarde para mí.

-No puedo dejarte aquí. No eres esto… Aún eres una buena persona.

-He matado -dijo él, con la voz grave-. He… -las palabras le salieron entrecortadas-. He decidido canalizar todo este dolor… de una forma muy oscura.

-Lo sé.

-La ira… el rencor… -cerró los ojos con fuerza, aunque ella no pudiera verlo, derramando una lágrima-. Soy una persona mucho más oscura ahora… He manchado mis manos con sangre… Una y otra vez…

-Puedo salvarte -repitió ella, y la voz le sonó mucho más afectada ahora, mientras la bruja caminaba hacia él.

Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza, aún dándole la espalda. La bruja llegó tras él y, con mucho cuidado, extendió una mano hacia él.

-Nadie puede -dijo Harry, en un hilo de voz apenas audible en la lluvia-. He dedicado mi vida a… He tratado, una y otra vez, de sentir que aún podía ayudar a la gente… A los muggles, que aún viven… Pero, al intentarlo, no ha salido más que oscuridad de mi interior. He… He desahogado mi dolor a través de estas espadas…

-Harry -dijo la bruja, ahora inmediatamente detrás de él-. Yo vengo de un lugar donde todo esto no ha sucedido.

Al oír esas palabras, Harry giró en redondo y la enfrentó. En ese preciso momento, un rayo cayó muy cerca de allí, y la luz que emitió iluminó en azul eléctrico el rostro de la bruja.

Harry se quedó mirándola, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

-No es posible -dijo, negando con la cabeza-. Tú… tú… Estás muerta.

-Solo en este universo -dijo Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos a través de la lluvia intensa.

Harry no podía creerlo. Era Hermione. No había dudas de ello. Sin embargo, no era la misma Hermione que había conocido hasta meses atrás. Esta, en cambio, tenía el rostro marcado por algunas leves arrugas, y se notaba en su rostro el gran cambio en su edad. Ya no era una Hermione de dieciocho años. Lucía del doble de esa edad, mucho más adulta. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-No lo entiendo -dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza.

-He venido del futuro -explicó ella-. Para salvarte.

-No hay futuro -dijo él-. ¿Cómo puedes venir de…? Si has muerto… aquí… Hace unos meses…

Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez.

-Te lo explicaré -dijo ella-. Pero primero, debes venir conmigo.

La mujer le extendió su mano. Harry vio que por debajo del piloto amarillo sobresalía una mano mucho más arrugada que aquella que había tomado él de la mano tantas veces. Si hay algo que indique la edad de una persona, más que ninguna otra cosa, son sus manos. Al verla, Harry supo de inmediato que estaba ante una versión mucho mayor de su ex novia y mejor amiga.

-Existen muchos universos -explicó ella, ya que él no tomaba su mano extendida-. Hay muchos tú, y muchas yo. En distintas realidades, que han acabado distinto cada una de ellas. Yo vengo de una de estas. He viajado a este universo para venir a buscarte.

Harry se quedó en silencio, aún inmóvil, aún sin tomarle la mano, asimilando toda esa información mientras el agua los empapaba hasta los pies.

-Si es así… -dijo el muchacho, lentamente-. Si es como dices… Entonces, ¿por qué viniste aquí?

Volvió a levantar la mirada, enfocándola en los ojos de Hermione, unos ojos enmarcados por algunas líneas de la edad mayor en Hermione.

-¿Por qué viniste a verme a mí, a este universo? -repitió Harry-. Si puedes viajar entre ellos… ¿por qué no fuiste a algún otro?

Hubo otro silencio, en el cual sus ojos quedaron conectados, con una mirada interrumpida solo por el espesor de la cortina de agua cayendo entre ellos.

-Porque este es el que terminó peor -dijo Hermione, con una expresión de pena-. Este es el universo en que más me necesitabas, Harry… Por eso vine primero aquí.

En vez de tomar su mano, Harry avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

Desesperado, Harry rompió a llorar en sus hombros. Hermione cerró sus ojos con fuerza, recibiendo el abrazo desconsolado de Harry y oyendo el sonido del profundo lamento del chico mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, al tiempo que la lluvia se intensificaba y los relámpagos resonaban con fuerza.

* * *

…

* * *

-Han pasado tres días -protestó Ron, caminando hacia la ventana del castillo y mirando hacia afuera, a los verdes terrenos donde estudiantes que acababan de empezar las clases andaban de aquí para allá, muchos de ellos entusiasmados de comenzar un nuevo año escolar-. Aún no tenemos nada.

-Lo sé, lo sé -dijo Hermione, pasando página tras página de distintos libros de una pila gigantesca que descansaba sobre una mesa. Estaban en la biblioteca del castillo, donde McGonagall les había permitido ingresar a pesar de no ser más estudiantes, para que buscaran la información que necesitaban. -Estoy siguiendo el rastro de los giratiempos, tratando de encontrar a un fabricante, a alguien… -Hermione se estrujaba los sesos, pasando las páginas.

-Pero no hay nada -se quejó él.

-Hablé con McGonagall. Le pregunté de dónde había sacado el que me dio a mí en tercero. Dijo que pidió permiso al Ministerio, tal como imaginaba, pero le pregunté por si acaso. Es decir que el mío provenía de la misma góndola llena de giratiempos del Departamento de Misterios, aquella que se destruyó en quinto año.

-Nada nuevo por allí -rezongó Ron-. La misma información que ya teníamos.

-Pero sabemos que esos giratiempos, además de estar destruidos antes de que empezara toda esta locura, eran de otro tipo. No creaban nuevos universos, hacían que uno viajara a través del mismo universo. A pesar de eso, quiero encontrar a sus fabricantes. Porque no he encontrado ningún registro, en absoluto, en ningún lado, de los otros tipos de giratiempos, de los que crean un universo nuevo, del que usó Christopher para volver hacia atrás.

Christopher era el maligno hijo de Hermione y Harry que había regresado de un distópico futuro, veinte años después de aquel año, con un giratiempos que no sabían de dónde había sacado.

-Ese es el único giratiempos, que sepamos hasta ahora, que tiene esa capacidad -reflexionó Ron-. Porque ni siquiera el otro que usó Harry con Neville, Luna, Hagrid, Malfoy, Goyle y Charlie para volver al pasado tenía esa capacidad. Según me dijeron ellos, era un giratiempos exactamente igual al que tú usaste en tercer año, que los hizo viajar al pasado, pero sin crear una realidad nueva; por lo que todo lo que ellos veían en ese pasado, eran cosas que habían pasado originalmente al vivir los hechos, aunque no lo hubieran sabido entonces.

-Exacto, tal como el que yo usaba en tercero -dijo Hermione, pensativa-. Y eso, a pesar de que ese giratiempos que tú dices lo consiguieron en otro país, como dijeron ellos. Lo trajeron desde Francia. Es decir que ni siquiera en otro país tenemos registros de un giratiempos con las propiedades que tenía el de Christopher. Eso es muy extraño…

Hermione pensaba a toda velocidad, mientras giraba más y más páginas de sus libros.

-¿Hay algo ahí? -dijo Ron, señalando el libro que tenía la chica en la mano en ese momento-. Porque giras y giras las páginas como si estuvieras buscando algo… Pero no parece que digan nada. ¿No es así?

-A veces solo giro las páginas de los libros para pensar con más claridad -reveló ella, girando las páginas más rápido, pero sin leer nada en ellas-. Me ayuda a aclarar la mente.

Ron hizo una mueca y alzó las cejas.

-No tiene nada que ver la cantidad de tiempo que permitan regresar -dijo ella, más para sí misma que otra cosa, pensando rápido-. Porque el mío solo regresaba algunas horas atrás… Pero el de Francia les permitió regresar semanas, meses atrás, y aún así tenía las mismas propiedades.

Ron, que aunque no lo admitiera también estaba nervioso, se alejó unos pasos de ella, caminando nuevamente hacia la ventana para mirar hacia afuera.

-Me llama la atención -dijo Ron entonces, pensativo también, mirando hacia afuera-, que tú no sepas de dónde sacó Christopher ese giratiempos.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Hermione alzó la cabeza hacia él, frunciendo el ceño.

-Es que tú sabías todo de él -dijo Ron-. Tú dijiste que habías usado un giratiempos para adelantarte al futuro y así poder ver qué había pasado con tu hijo. Dijiste haber recorrido toda su vida, haberte adelantado años y años para poder ver lo que pasaba con él… ¿Y tú como hiciste eso?

De pronto, Hermione se quedó congelada, como si le estuvieran diciendo algo que se le había escapado por completo y no había tenido para nada en cuenta, descolocándola.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver -dijo, como en defensa propia-. Es decir, sí, ya lo sabes, yo me había robado ese giratiempos en tercer año, ¿acaso tratas de echármelo en cara?

-No -Ron se alejó de la ventana y volvió a acercarse a ella, mirándola a los ojos-. Solo digo… Estamos buscando un giratiempos que permite retroceder años en el pasado. No hay ningún registro de la existencia de algo así… Pero tú usaste uno, hace solo unos meses, que te permitió adelantarte años en el futuro. Creo que es un buen punto para empezar la búsqueda, ¿no crees?

-Era el mismo -dijo Hermione, como sin comprender-. El mismo giratiempos, Ron. El que usaba yo misma en tercer año. El que me quedé, el que robé. Con ese me adelanté al futuro para ver la vida de Christopher. Pero no pude ver de dónde sacó él el suyo, porque no me he quedado mirando los veinte años de futuro completos, si es que eso es lo que piensas. O habría regresado aquí mucho más vieja de lo que estoy, ¿no crees? Solo eché vistazos a momentos al azar del futuro, espié algunos momentos, nada más. Para comprender lo que pasaba.

-Entiendo -dijo Ron, con paciencia, como hablándole a un niño pequeño-. Pero déjame reformular mi pregunta. Esto es raro para mí -sonrió-. Es que usualmente yo soy el que no entiende nada, y tú eres la inteligente. Pero creo que, esta vez, estoy viendo algo que tú no puedes ver.

-No es cierto -ella negó con la cabeza, pero aún tenía esa mirada de desconcierto-. ¿De qué hablas?

-Hermione -Ron apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa-. Christopher era tu hijo.

-Exacto -dijo ella, arqueando las cejas como si Ron no estuviera diciendo nada importante.

-Dijiste que la última vez que lo viste, en el futuro, él regresó al pasado ingresando a tu casa para secuestrar a su hermano Steve, y ese día tenía el giratiempos con el que volvió al pasado. El mismo que estamos buscando.

-Steve no tiene idea de dónde lo sacó, ya le pregunté -insistió Hermione-. Y te digo que yo no vi de dónde lo sacaba.

-¡Es tu giratiempos! -dijo Ron entonces, perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Qué?

-Esto es genial -Ron sonrió con ganas-. Realmente estoy disfrutando mucho de esto.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-¿Cómo que no? He descubierto el misterio. ¡Yo! ¡Ron! Debe ser la primera vez, ¿no lo crees? Creo que merezco un regalo. Una torta, o al menos algún chocolate…

-No entiendo lo que dices.

-¡Descubrí el misterio!

-¡Basta, Ron! Me pones nerviosa. Si no vas a decirme…

-Mira -Ron se sentó a su lado, sonriente, y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros mientras la miraba muy divertido.

-No hagas eso -Hermione le quitó el brazo y lo miro muy seria-. Basta. Ya di lo que dices que descubriste. Seguro estás equivocado.

-Me encanta la fe que me tienes.

-¡¿Ya puedes decirlo?!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Mira, Christopher usó tu giratiempos. El mismo de tercer año, el mismo que luego tú usaste para "espiar" al futuro -dijo eso último haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Imposible. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que estabas equivocado. Ese giratiempos no crea universos. Es lo más básico de todo lo que estuvimos hablando, Ron…

-No, sí los crea -dijo Ron, convencido de su argumento-. Solo tienes que responder a esta pregunta: ¿cómo hiciste para espiar al futuro? En primer lugar, ese giratiempos servía solo para volver unas horas, y tú pudiste ver veinte años al futuro. En segundo lugar, era para volver al pasado, no al futuro. ¿Cómo hiciste para ver la vida de tus hijos entonces?

-Pues porque lo alteré mediante magia -dijo ella, como estuviera explicándole algo a un niño también-. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Sigue siendo un giratiempos con propiedades diferentes al que usó él.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Ron, con soberbia-. ¿De verdad tiene propiedades diferentes? Pues a mí no me parece. Porque luego de que lo alteraste mediante magia, sea lo que sea que eso signifique que hiciste, de cualquiera forma; pudiste viajar al futuro del Universo 1 para espiar a tus hijos viviendo allí.

-Sí, ¿y?

-Y que tú estabas en el Universo 2 en ese momento.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido, inmóvil. De pronto, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla. Esa misma secuencia se repitió nuevamente, y finalmente quedó callada.

-¿Qué? -dijo Hermione.

Ron sonrió nuevamente. Realmente estaba disfrutando mucho ese momento.

-Esto es genial -dijo-. Jamás me había pasado esto. ¿Así es como se sentían Harry y tú cada vez que descubrían algo? Ahora entiendo…

-¿Podrías… explicarme ese "descubrimiento" mejor? ¿Por favor? Es decir, creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir. Pero no puede ser…

-Claro que puede ser -dijo él-. Déjame explicarte. Es que estuve toda la noche pensando en esto del Universo 1 y del Universo 2 que hablaban ustedes el otro día. Me costaba tanto entenderlo… Finalmente, decidí imaginarme, mentalmente, cómo había sido, o como es, mejor dicho, cada uno de esos universos. Me puse a pensar: El Universo 1 es un universo en el que hemos vivido nuestras vidas tal como las conocimos. O, al menos, hasta el año pasado. Pero, en ese universo, jamás apareció El Cazador de Brujas ni se puso a matar gente, ni nada. Simplemente, terminamos Hogwarts, Harry y yo estudiamos en la Academia para ser aurores, tú volviste a Hogwarts. Tú sabes, lo que ya sabemos que pasó el año pasado. Pero, aquí, a pesar de que no hubo Cazador de Brujas ni asesinatos, Harry sí se puso de novio contigo. Y tú quedaste embarazada. Esos hechos ocurrieron, igualmente, y luego, si avanzamos más al futuro, tú tienes a los mellizos y ocurren todos esos años. Luego, lo último que sabemos de ese universo es que a fines de la década del 2010 Christopher se lleva a su hermano Steve al pasado con un giratiempos.

"Luego de pensar en eso, estuve un rato largo pensando en la existencia de otro universo, al que llamaré 1 y ½ por motivos que explicaré en instantes. En este universo, nuestras vidas son tal como siempre las conocimos y fueron, al igual que en el Universo 1. Lo que cambia es que, en el año 1998 de este universo, aterrizan Steve y Christopher. Ni bien aterrizan ellos, Steve le arrebata el giratiempos a su hermano y lo usa para regresar a 1980. Pero no ese 1980. Allí es recién cuando se crea el Universo 2. Si todo lo que hablaron ustedes el otro día es cierto, entonces Christopher debería haber quedado varado en el año 1998 del Universo 1 y ½ mientras que Steve debió viajar al año 1980 de un Universo 2 diferente.

Hermione quedó boquiabierta nuevamente.

-Pues, sí, eso debería ser así -coincidió-. No lo había pensado. Pero sí, si seguimos la lógica de que cada vez que uno vuelve al pasado crea un nuevo universo entonces sí debió ser así. Sin embargo…

-Sin embargo, sabemos que Steve se quedó en el Universo 2 viviendo su vida de forma natural hasta que llegó el año 1998 y se reencontró con Christopher, lo que parecería no tener sentido, porque él debería estar en el Universo 1 y ½, no en el Universo 2. Así que solo hay dos explicaciones para eso: o bien el giratiempos funcionó distinto en ese viaje que hizo Steve, o bien Christopher viajó de alguna forma del Universo 1 y ½ al Universo 2.

"Pero, dejando eso de lado, aquí viene lo que quiero decir: El Universo 2 es un universo en que Steve vive desde 1980, conoce a Sirius, le dice lo del encantamiento Destruim Incantatum, construye su arma para traer a la gente del mundo de los muertos, y luego en 1998, por lo que sabemos, aparece Christopher y mata gente y luego Harry muere para matarlo. Tú abortas a los mellizos y Steve sigue viviendo aquí en versión de adulto. Ese es el universo en que estamos viviendo.

-Exacto.

-Pues ahí era donde estábamos hace unos meses, porque que yo sepa esto no es el Universo 1. De hecho, por más extraño que sea, es como que el universo "extraño", el que no conocemos, es el número 1. El que sí conocemos es este, el 2, y aquí vivimos. Así que tú estabas en el Universo 2 cuando te adelantaste al futuro para espiar a tus hijos, porque de hecho el motivo por el que sentiste deseos de mirar ese futuro fue porque te enteraste de que el asesino que andaba suelto tenía el ADN de un supuesto hijo tuyo que aún no había nacido. No habrías sentido la necesidad de hacerlo si hubieras estado en el Universo 1, donde nadie se había aparecido para matar gente ni nada raro había pasado. Allí tú solo te ponías de novia con Harry y tenían hijos y ya, ninguna otra cosa extraña pasaba. Si bien eso ya de por sí es extraño. O al menos eso quiero creer…

-Sígueme explicando -pidió Hermione, llevándose un dedo a los labios, confundida-. Continúa.

-De acuerdo -Ron tomó aliento, sintiéndose muy extraño por tener él que explicarte toda una complicada teoría a Hermione, que ella no entendía, algo que jamás había pasado antes-. De esta forma es como concluyo que tú viajaste del Universo 2 al Universo 1 con ese giratiempos. Porque, al menos hasta ahora y por lo que sabemos, los años 2010 del Universo 2 no involucrarán a tus mellizos viviendo sus vidas y peleando entre ellos de niños y adolescentes en la escuela… No sabemos qué pasará en el futuro de este Universo 2, pero tú los abortaste así que si algo sabemos por seguro es que eso no pasará. Lo que tu hiciste, al alterar ese giratiempos mediante magia, como dices que hiciste, fue de hecho crear el nuevo giratiempos que tiene las propiedades que permiten "crear" o viajar entre universos. Ese mismo giratiempos, seguramente, luego te lo guardaste en tu casa toda tu vida, y veinte años después tu hijo simplemente lo tomó del cajón de tu mesita de luz y lo usó para volver al pasado.

Hermione seguía perpleja y estupefacta.

-Por Dios, Ron -dijo, asombradísima-. Eres… ¡Eres un genio!

Ron se puso colorado. No podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Entonces, lo que estamos buscando no es un giratiempos extraño y distinto fabricando por algún mago desconocido en otro país ni nada así -dijo Hermione, de pronto muy seria y aterrada-. Es mi mismo giratiempos… El que yo, de hecho, aún conservo… Es ese mismo… Oh, no. Eso es terrible. Eso significa que…

-Significa que tú… -Ron le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, nervioso.

-Yo tengo la culpa de todo esto -dijo Hermione, horrorizada.

-Bueno, no. Tampoco es para que digas eso.

-Pero lo es -dijo ella, con horror-. Yo alteré el giratiempos. Usé un hechizo simple, que sirve para alterar las propiedades de un objeto. Me permitió ajustarlo para que vaya hacia adelante, en vez de hacia atrás, y para adelantar años en vez de horas… No me di cuenta de lo que hacía. Pero, al hacerlo, construí uno que permite… no "crear" universos… sino viajar entre ellos…

Hermione entonces empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-No. Tu teoría no es cierta. Lo siento, Ron.

-¿Cómo que no? -protestó él, molesto-. Pero si tiene perfecto sentido.

-Nada tiene perfecto sentido -dijo ella-. Si en el Universo 1 yo no alteré ese giratiempos, porque no tuve necesidad de hacerlo, entonces mi hijo jamás pudo haberlo tomado del cajón en ese universo. Sin embargo, sí parece ser cierto que yo construí el giratiempos este, pero en el Universo 2. Lo que nos lleva a una paradoja terrible y totalmente sin sentido…

Ambos se quedaron pensativos. Ron se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía razón.

-Demonios -protestó-. Por una vez en la vida, pensé que tenía razón en algo…

-No, pero sí la tienes -dijo ella, levantando un dedo-. Es solo que nos falta algo… alguna pieza en el rompecabezas.

-Claro, porque sí tiene sentido que tú alteraras ese giratiempos -dijo él-. ¿Verdad?

-Sí, eso tiene sentido -dijo ella-. Porque es cierto que al utilizarlo yo viajé de un universo a otro. Es decir que mi giratiempos tiene esa capacidad. La pregunta es…

-Es cómo demonios Christopher lo consiguió en el Universo 1, si tú lo habías creado en el Universo 2.

Se quedaron un rato más pensando, hasta que sus cabezas les quedaron tan agotadas que tuvieron que irse de allí.

-Vamos a comer algo -sugirió Hermione-. Siento que si sigo pensando en esto voy a enloquecer.

Esa noche, ambos durmieron en la nueva y ampliada cabaña de Hagrid, al igual que las noches anteriores, abrazados y juntos.

-Mañana tenemos que ir a La Madriguera -dijo Ron, cuando estaban con los ojos cerrados, momentos antes de quedarse dormidos-. Mamá ya se enteró de que regresamos del viaje. Así que es inevitable.

-Pero… las fuerzas oscuras… -dijo Hermione, que estaba al borde del primer sueño-. Tenemos que evitar que lleguen aquí…

-Lo sé, tranquila -Ron le dio un beso en la mejilla y le acarició el cabello-. Será lo mismo tratar de resolver eso aquí o allí… Es solo un día.

Pero Hermione no durmió tranquila. Tuvo extraños sueños en que, por culpa de ella, por haber alterado su giratiempos, magos terribles y oscuros lo destruían todo.

Esa misma noche, a las cinco de la madrugada, Hermione abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando una pared, en la penumbra. Escuchaba la respiración de Ron a su lado.

De pronto, tantas cosas giraban en su cabeza, como un torbellino…

¿Sería ese el mejor de los universos? ¿Acaso era un universo bueno, o uno malo?

¿Acaso sus acciones llevarían a que nuevos acontecimientos terribles asolaran sus vidas, una vez más?

Entonces recordó a Harry, y una lágrima cayó de sus ojos.

Si nuevos acontecimientos terribles llegaban a ellos, como parecía pasar cada año, una y otra vez… no estaba segura de poder contra ellos sin Harry esta vez.

* * *

…

* * *

-Ven -dijo Hermione, llevando a Harry de la mano y avanzando a través de la lluvia.

-¿A dónde iremos? -preguntó él, mientras caminaban por las oscuras calles de la desolada Hogsmeade, oscura y siniestra.

-Vamos a viajar a otro universo -dijo ella-. Lo siento, pero ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer por este… Este está perdido…

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Iremos a otro distinto. Si es que aún quieres pelear… Nos necesitan en otros, otros que aún pueden ser salvados.

-Pelear es todo en lo que pienso, día y noche, cada día de mi vida estos últimos meses -dijo Harry-. Si hay algo que puedo hacer para arreglar las cosas…

-Sí, podemos ayudar -dijo ella, apretando su mano mientras avanzaban a través de la lluvia-. Juntos, sé que podremos hacerlo.

Entonces, Hermione sacó algo del interior del cuello de su blusa. Pasó una cadena en torno al cuello de Harry, que vio un destello dorado en aquel objeto circular.

Hermione le dio vueltas a su giratiempos, y ambos desaparecieron de allí.


	9. Viajes multiversales

9\. Viajes multiversales

Todo giraba de forma descontrolada, y Harry sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier segundo. Si bien había utilizado un giratiempos anteriormente, aquella vez parecía que la forma en que sus entornos se transformaban rápidamente había perdido toda posibilidad de realidad, llegando a alcanzar colores y formas que no tenían el menor sentido.

De pronto, todo se detuvo y Harry aterrizó junto a la versión de cuarenta años de Hermione en un césped verde intenso bajo un sol radiante.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y tanteando el mango de una de las espadas en su espalda, si bien aquel lugar tan cálido y agradable no parecía amenazante en lo más mínimo.

-Este lugar es el Universo 5 -le explicó Hermione-. Y este lugar, aquí exactamente, es el patio de tu casa. ¿No lo reconoces?

-Sí, ahora que lo dices… -Harry entornó los ojos para protegerse del sol. Sentía que hacía años no estaba en un ambiente soleado y agradable como aquel. Allí se dio cuenta de que estaban en el pequeño patio con césped en la parte trasera de su casita de Hogsmeade. Era totalmente extraño percibirlo, ya que habían estado en esa misma ciudad instantes atrás pero no podía ser más distinta: antes era de noche, lluvia a cántaros y estaba todo desolado sin gente; ahora, en cambio, era de día, brillaba el sol en el cielo azul, cantaban los pájaros y se oía el cercano ruido de magos y brujas caminando por las calles del otro lado. Incluso creyó poder sentir el aroma de los dulces de honeydukes que a veces se sentía en su casa.

Hermione giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Harry con una sonrisa. Este estaba boquiabierto y estupefacto, mirando a su alrededor como sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. Le devolvió la mirada, y se dio cuenta a la luz del sol de lo muy crecida que estaba aquella Hermione: sus ojos estaban enmarcados por leves arrugas, su cabello tenía algunos mechones de canas, y algo en sus ojos parecía denotar la diferencia de edad. Así y todo, seguía siendo increíblemente hermosa, y parecía que la edad la había embellecido en algunos aspectos: su cabello no parecía tan desordenado ahora, como si con los años hubiera encontrado alguna poción o alguna forma de mantenerlo brillante y alisado de forma permanente; y su rostro parecía más suave y limpio, como si mantuviera su piel con mayor cuidado ahora.

-Ven -dijo ella, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza e indicando hacia la puerta trasera de su casa, que comunicaba aquel pequeño patio con la cocina/comedor-. Vamos adentro. Eso sí, hay algo que debo advertirte primero.

Harry asintió, mirando a su alrededor con asombro, aún con el efecto de encontrarse de pronto en un lugar tan distinto.

-¿Qué cosa? -le preguntó.

-Hay otra versión de ti mismo aquí dentro -dijo ella, señalando hacia la puerta-. Estás a punto de encontrarte con otro Harry, exactamente igual a ti… Bueno, no sé si exactamente igual, pero definitivamente eres tú.

Harry miró hacia la puerta, con un poco de preocupación.

-Este no es mi universo entonces… ¿verdad?

-No exactamente -dijo ella.

-Está bien… Pero, ¿no entrará en pánico al verme, y pondremos en peligro toda la realidad y existencia mismas al hacerlo?

Hermione revoleó los ojos.

-Cuando tenía trece años era solo una niña que se asustaba fácilmente -explicó-. McGonagall me metió eso en la cabeza porque tenía miedo de que pudiera ocasionar problemas. Pero no pasa nada. Ven, vamos.

Los dos se acercaron a la puerta, y Hermione la abrió. Harry la siguió, y ambos entraron a la casa.

En ese momento, un muchacho que estaba tendido en el sofá se incorporó de pronto, asustado y sacando su varita rápidamente.

-Tranquilo, muchacho -dijo Hermione, indicándole con un gesto que se detuviera-. Soy yo, Hermione.

El chico entornó los ojos y miró a Hermione muy sorprendido. Harry vio que había un par de botellas de cerveza de manteca vacías en el suelo, junto al sofá.

-¿Hermione? -se adelantó, sin dar crédito a sus ojos-. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás tan… -se detuvo a centímetros de ella, mirándola con mucha atención-. Es extraño. Primero pensé que algo muy malo le había pasado a tu aspecto, como si hubieras envejecido de golpe. Pero ahora que te veo mejor, tengo que decirte que amo lo que le has hecho a tu cabello. ¿Y acaso estás usando algún producto para la piel?

-Harry, tengo veinte años más que la última vez que me viste -le explicó ella, arqueando las cejas-. Porque vengo del futuro.

-Oh -dijo él, comprendiendo-. Bien… eso lo explica.

El muchacho convocó con su varita una botella de cerveza de manteca de la alacena, la abrió y empezó a beberla al instante.

-¿Y tú quién…? -empezó, dirigiéndose a Harry, y entonces se atragantó con la bebida.

-Hola -se presentó Harry-. Yo soy… tú, básicamente.

-Esto está muy mal -dijo el otro Harry, mirándolo con los ojos como platos, aterrado. Mantuvo esa expresión unos instantes, consternado, y entonces, lentamente, volvió a subir la botella de cerveza de manteca a sus labios y continuó bebiendo, aunque no podía dejar de mirar al otro Harry con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Este es otra versión de ti mismo -le explicó Hermione-. Venimos desde otras realidades, con un giratiempos. Vinimos a buscarte.

-Bien -el Harry alcohólico continuó bebiendo a largos tragos, paseando la mirada entre ellos dos, algo nervioso-. Esto seguramente es una alucinación causada por las drogas, ¿verdad? Sabía que un día pasaría, no puedo negarlo. Pero debo decir que se siente mucho más real de como pensé que sería. Mi proveedor insistió en que, si las tomaba de a poco, sin excesos, todo sería diversión y fiesta. Pero creo que me debo haber pasado de dosis, porque esto es definitivamente un mal viaje, amigos.

-No somos una alucinación, somos reales -dijo Hermione-. Lo primero que deberíamos hacer es inventarles un apodo a ustedes dos, para que no sea tan confuso diferenciarlos. Tú, Harry del otro universo, el que vino conmigo… Podríamos llamarte El Guerrero Oscuro, y luego abreviarlo como El Guerrero. Ya que te han conocido así en tu universo. Y tú, Harry de este universo -señaló al que bebía de la botella hasta terminarla, para luego convocar otra al instante-. ¿Te gusta algún apodo?

-Llámame Locura de Verano, nena -dijo él, asintiendo con la cabeza y vaciando rápidamente el contenido de la nueva botella que había abierto-. O El Ardiente y Sensual Hombre Más Sexy del Año. O El Macho Más Macho. O Músculos de Acero. También me han llamado Varita Larga en una revista, y Mr. Músculos Aceitados con Poción de Atracción Fatal en otra.

El recientemente nombrado Guerrero se lo quedó mirando con ambos brazos cruzados y una expresión mezcla de asco y desilusión en el rostro.

-¿Este eres tú, en la portada de Corazón de Bruja, haciendo de modelo de ropa interior? -preguntó Hermione, levantando una revista que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Es la edición de julio -explicó él-. La de agosto aún no fue editada.

-De acuerdo… -Hermione le lanzó una mirada de complicidad al Guerrero-. Podríamos llamarte El Macho. ¿Te parece bien?

-Llámame como quieras -él terminó la botella, la dejó caer al suelo y profirió un eructo-. Pero si quieres una noche conmigo, nena, primero tendrás que buscar a mi representante y pedírselo a él. Si no eres una alucinación causada por haber aspirado polvos flú, él se encargará de ver bien quién eres y arreglarlo todo. Podemos hacerlo unas dos o tres horas. No me gusta mucho más que eso. Si puedes traer una amiga, mejor. Me aburre hacerlo de a dos.

El Guerrero entrecerró los ojos mirando al Macho como si se tratara de la persona más desagradable que hubiera visto nunca.

-Ella no vino para tener sexo contigo -dijo el Guerrero, indignado-. ¿Qué demonios pasó contigo aquí? Yo nunca he sido un imbécil como esto.

-Oye, amigo, ten más respeto -dijo el Macho, acercándose a su otro yo con la varita en alto, amenazante-. Estás en mi casa, y no eres nadie. ¿Quién te conoce, de cualquier forma? Mírate, ahí como imbécil con dos espadas en la espalda. ¿Qué carajo haces con eso? ¿Vienes de tus clases muggle de samurai, o qué?

-Vengo de un mundo donde todos fueron destruidos -dijo el Guerrero, con total seriedad, acercándose al otro Harry de forma amenazante y fulminándolo con la mirada-. Vengo de un lugar donde todos han muerto y no ha quedado nada. Y ahora que estoy aquí, me encuentro conque en este lugar todos están vivos, todo parece ser perfecto, y tú en vez de agradecer por ello te has convertido en un estúpido alcohólico y mujeriego. Me das vergüenza ajena, y asco. Eres repugnante.

-Oigan, ya cálmense -dijo Hermione, porque el Guerrero hizo ademán de sacar sus espadas, y el Macho lo apuntaba con su varita-. No estamos aquí para que ustedes dos se batan a duelo. Esa no era la idea.

-¿Cuál era la idea, exactamente? -dijo el Macho, volviéndose hacia Hermione-. ¿Por qué están aquí, quien quiera que sean? ¿Esperan que me crea todo eso de que vienen del futuro y de otras realidades?

-Venimos a pedirte ayuda -dijo ella-. Y a ofrecértela a ti. Podemos ayudarte, a que encuentres paz en este universo.

-¿Qué estupidez es esa? -dijo él, lanzando una carcajada irónica-. ¿Paz? Debí saberlo. Son religiosos, ¿verdad? Qué bien lo han hecho. Debo felicitarlos. Realmente casi me creo que son una vieja Hermione y una versión mía con retraso mental. Pero ahora lo entiendo, ustedes deben ser de esa nueva religión mágica que está de moda, ¿El Movimiento de los Espiritistas de Merlín? ¿Así era? No lo recuerdo. Pero no van a reclutarme. Yo solo creo en mi cerveza de manteca, en mis músculos, en un buen tratamiento de spa para liberar las toxinas de la piel, y bueno, en las buenas marcas de túnicas. Hablando de eso, por cierto, podría recomendarles un par de lugar para que aprendan a vestirse…

Se quedó mirando las túnicas de los otros dos negando con la cabeza, como si le diera espanto ver ropa de tan baja calidad.

-No te hagas el superado, Macho -le dijo Hermione-. Sé muy bien que tienes problemas. He visto este universo antes de venir.

El Macho revoleó los ojos, le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la alacena para sacar una tercera botella de cerveza de manteca.

-Ginny te dejó -dijo Hermione.

-Vaya sorpresa -dijo el Guerrero, cruzado de brazos.

-Ella no me dejó -dijo el Macho, destapando la botella, de espaldas a ellos-. Yo la dejé. No sé de qué revista sacaste esa mala información. Estás mal informada.

-Sé que la que te dejó fue ella, y lo hizo porque te has convertido en esto -Hermione lo señaló.

-¿Y has venido desde el futuro solo para criticarme? -lanzó él, bebiendo del pico.

-No, he venido para ayudarte, como te decía. Y para que nos ayudes.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

-Sé que aún eres un buen mago -dijo ella-. Aún tienes el poder con el que derrotaste a Lord Voldemort y te hiciste tan famoso, eres un buen luchador.

-Claro que sí, soy el mejor -dijo él.

-Con bastante más soberbia que antes, pero al menos lo tienes. Así que puedes ayudarnos. Y a cambio, nosotros podemos hacer que dejes de tener que beber y fingir que eres un idiota para ahogar el dolor que sientes dentro.

El Macho se dio vuelta y se quedó mirándola, con la botella en la mano y expresión de asombro. Trató de fingir una risa, pero no le salió.

-No sé qué estupideces dices.

-Está claro -dijo ella-. Todo tu aspecto, todo, lo dice a gritos. Quizás aquellos que no te conocen no se den cuenta, pero para mí está claro como el agua: En este universo, te has alejado de tus amigos, de tu novia, de todos tus afectos, y te has encerrado en un mundo vicioso de fama y fiestas desmedidas con extraños, gente desconocida, tratando desesperadamente de encontrarle algún sentido a la vida. No sé qué cosa haya pasado para que se haya desencadenado este extraño Harry en este universo; pero está claro para mí que eres el mismo Harry de siempre, pero tratando desesperadamente de ser alguien más, de cambiar en alguien que pueda disfrutar más la vida. Y si no me equivoco, eso debe ser porque hay un dolor dentro tuyo que te impide ser feliz. Si vienes con nosotros, podemos ayudarte a arreglar lo que sea que te puso en este estado.

-Nada me puso en este estado -dijo él, pero más serio que antes-. Tengo fama. Tengo éxito. Lo tengo todo. ¿Por qué habría de ir con ustedes a no sé dónde? Si hay algo, una cosa, en la que tienes razón, es en que mi gran motivación es disfrutar la vida ahora. Adiós guerras, adiós Voldemort, adiós todo. Ahora puedo, finalmente, descansar y ser feliz. Tú no vas a quitarme eso. No voy a ninguna parte.

-¿Y por qué te dejó Ginny? -preguntó el Guerrero entonces, perspicaz, entrecerrando sus ojos para descifrar a la otra persona que tenía delante, pensando en una forma de ayudar a Hermione en su tarea de reclutarlo, por más mal que le cayera.

-Ella no me… -empezó él, pero el Guerrero lo interrumpió:

-Si tan genial eres -le dijo-. Si tan valiente, musculoso, macho y perfecto eres, ¿por qué ella habría de querer dejarte? Hermione tiene razón: No eres feliz. Jugar este papel de celebridad adicta a la fiesta y la moda no va a traerte la felicidad, solo tus verdaderos amigos y personas que querías pueden dártela. Quizás podamos ayudarte a que los recuperes.

El Macho se quedó en silencio, con su botella aún en la mano y la mirada pasando entre ellos, primero sobre uno y luego el otro.

-Así que… ¿vienen del futuro, entonces?

-Algo así -Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Bien -finalmente, el Macho apoyó la botella sobre la mesa, dejándola a un lado, y se acercó a ellos-. Haré esto, ¿de acuerdo? Iré con ustedes… Si puedo ayudarlos con lo que sea que les pasa en el futuro o donde sea, podré probarles que realmente soy el héroe que tan famoso me hizo y por el que todos me aman.

Hermione cruzó una mirada con el Guerrero, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-De acuerdo, grandulón, trato hecho -dijo ella, tendiéndole la mano. Él la estrechó con fuerza, asintió con la cabeza y vio que Hermione se disponía a pasar la cadena de su giratiempos por sobre su cuello.

-¡Oye, espera! -dijo él, deteniéndola-. Si vamos a ir a otra realidad, tengo que ponerme algo mejor.

El muchacho se alejó de ellos hacia su habitación, y oyeron que revolvía en su armario, mientras hablaba en voz alta preguntándose qué túnica combinaba mejor con sus zapatillas de piel de dragón.

-Esto es terrible -susurró el Guerrero, señalando hacia donde se había ido su otro yo-. ¿Cómo pudo pasarme eso a mí?

Hermione se encogió de hombros, y el Macho volvió a la habitación, vestido con una túnica que lucía igual a la anterior para ellos, pero que a él parecía hacerlo sentir más acorde a la ocasión.

-Ahora sí estoy listo -dijo él, acercándose a Hermione-. Vamos.

Lanzando un suspiro, Hermione pasó la cadena por encima de las cabezas de los otros dos, giró el giratiempos y los tres desaparecieron.

* * *

…

* * *

-Hola, linda. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Era Ron. Estaba bailando al ritmo de una melodía de pop psicodélico de una banda de brujas llamada Las Hechiceras Malas, en medio de la pista de baile, con un vaso de licor de salamandra en la mano. Su cabello negro estaba peinado hacia arriba y lucía una túnica negra rasgada en algunas partes a propósito, una tendencia que se había puesto de moda.

-Jésica -dijo la chica, sonriéndole.

-¿Sabes? Creo que te conozco -dijo él, sonriéndole también y convidándole su bebida-. ¿Acaso no cursamos Aritmancia juntos?

-No fui a Hogwarts, estoy aquí de intercambio. En mi escuela no dan esa materia…

-Tú jamás cursaste Aritmancia, Ron -dijo una voz tras él.

Enfurecido, Ron giró sobre sus talones para ver quién era el idiota que se aparecía a arruinarle a la chica de esa forma. Cuando vio quién era, su ira creció en intensidad exponencialmente.

-¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí? -dijo, mirando a Harry. Toda la alegría que tenía instantes atrás acababa de desaparecer de golpe.

-Oye, tranquilo -dijo Harry, viendo que el chico se disponía a sacar su varita-. Solo era una broma. Oye, te ves muy bien, con el cabello negro y todo.

-Vete de aquí antes de que te rompa la cara -dijo él, enfurecido.

-Tranquilo, Ron -dijo una voz, y dos figuras más aparecieron allí.

-¿Quiénes son…? -empezó él, y se detuvo de golpe. Una de las figuras parecía ser Hermione, aunque muy tapada con una túnica demasiado abrigada para la ocasión. Junto a ella, había otra figura que directamente se había cubierto la cabeza con una capucha, haciendo que muchas personas a su alrededor lo miraran con desconcierto y desprecio.

-Ven con nosotros -le dijo Hermione, haciéndole señas hacia la salida.

-No voy nada -dijo Ron, con la voz algo afectada por lo que parecían ser varias series de tragos que debía haber consumido esa noche-. Ustedes son las últimas dos personas en el universo con las que…

Entonces, la figura encapuchada se quitó la capucha apenas un poco para que solo Ron pudiera verlo. Estupefacto, Ron vio que había otro Harry allí, lo cual era imposible porque Harry estaba allí ante él, junto a Hermione.

-Ahora sí que estoy drogado -dijo Ron, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No es increíble? Yo también pensé que era por las drogas -dijo el Harry que estaba junto a él, sonriendo-. Ven, vamos afuera, te lo explicarán allí.

Una vez afuera, se alejaron hacia una calle apartada y oscura intransitada, y el segundo Harry se quitó la capucha para revelar su identidad.

-Esto es imposible -dijo Ron, de piedra-. Dos Harry… ¿cómo es posible? ¿Para qué son esas espadas que sobresalen de tu espalda? ¿Cuánto he bebido esta noche? ¿Me secuestraron para matarme por estar besando a otras chicas? Porque tú, Hermione, estás embarazada de él. Es decir, de alguno de ellos… -señalaba a ambos Harry, borracho-. Así que no tienes el menor derecho a… Vaya, has crecido mucho, Hermione. ¿Tú eres Hermione, o su madre? Estoy tan confundido. Oigan, si van a matarme, díganle a mi madre que morí como un héroe rescatando a una familia de magos que estaba a punto de ser aplastada por un Troll…

-No vamos a matarte -le dijo Hermione-. Y no somos los Harry y Hermione que tú conoces, de este universo.

-Qué bueno, porque los detesto -dijo él, ya entrando en plática de ebrios-. ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarme y embarazarse de él? ¿Por qué él siempre tiene que conseguir todo lo que yo quiero? Yo solo quería… solo quería quedarme con ella. ¿Por qué la vida no podía darme eso, solo eso? -se puso melancólico, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Está muy ebrio -dijo el Macho, mirándolo con preocupación-. Créanme, sé de lo que hablo, y este se ha pasado de bebidas ya. Demasiado, está entrando en la fase melancólica, eso es grave. Pronto estará llorando por toda su familia y pidiéndonos… Oh, no, es demasiado tarde.

-¡YO LA QUERÍA TANTO! – aulló él, rompiendo en llantos y lanzándose sobre Hermione para abrazarla-. ¡Su hija es tan malvada, señora! ¡Debería castigarla o algo!

-No soy su madre… -dijo Hermione, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda-. Tranquilo, Ron. Venimos para ayudarte.

-¿De verdad? ¿Harán que deje a Harry y se case conmigo? No tengo problemas en criar a su bebé. Podemos decir que era mío. Miren, ahora tengo el cabello negro, nadie se dará cuenta que es suyo.

-No, no, no haremos eso -Hermione le lanzó una risita-. Ven, tenemos que llevarte a otro universo.

-¿Cómo que a otro universo? -protestó él, asustado-. No puedo irme de este universo. ¿Quién alimentará a Pigwidgeon?

-Cuando regreses, haremos que regreses a este exacto momento, aquí mismo -le aseguró Hermione-. Será como si nunca te hubieras ido.

-De acuerdo -dijo él, asintiendo-. ¿Me prestas una de tus espadas? -le dijo al Guerrero, que negó al instante con la cabeza-. Vamos, no seas egoísta. Se ven geniales.

Hermione volvió a sacar su giratiempos, pasó la cadena por encima de la cabeza de todos ellos y empezó a girarlo. Todo alrededor se llenó de colores y formas distorsionadas, y los cuatro se fueron lejos de allí.


	10. La hora del té

10\. La hora del té

-Y díganme, ¿es cierto que hay ciudades en China totalmente equipadas, modernas, llenas de edificios donde no vive nadie?

La señora Weasley trozó un pedazo de pan de campo con su varita y repartió las diferentes partes por medio de levitación entre las personas que estaban sentadas a la mesa, almorzando.

Ron atrapó su pedazo de pan en el aire, lo llenó de mucha salsa y se lo llevó entero a la boca.

-No, en verdad no es así -dijo Hermione, mirando de reojo a Ron con repulsión-. Eso creían los muggles, pero en verdad son ciudades que están llenas de magos. China es el país con más magos del mundo. Hay ciudades con tantos magos que resultaba imposible de esconderlas de los muggles. El gobierno aplicó una especie de encantamiento desilusionador en las ciudades de magos más grandes para que, si un muggle iba allí, creyera que estaba vacía. Para los muggles era un fenómenos muy extraño: iban a estas modernas y tecnológicas ciudades y pensaban que no había casi nadie habitando allí.

-Claro que todo eso ahora terminó -acotó Bill, pinchando una papa con su tenedor y lanzando una mirada a los demás. Su pelea contra El Cazador de Brujas lo había dejado con varias cicatrices nuevas en el rostro, pero las llevaba con orgullo. -Ahora que los muggles saben de la existencia de la magia, imagino que habrán levantado esos encantamientos y los muggles podrán vernos.

-No en todos lados -acotó Hermione-. Hemos visto lugares de China donde aún mantienen el secreto. No sé por qué.

-Pues claro, está perfecto -opinó Percy, que había ido allí acompañado de su nuevo novio, Alexadre-. No pueden levantar el Estatuto así como así en todo el mundo. Es decir, me parece perfecto que lo hayan hecho. Pero fue por una ocasión particular, porque creíamos que era el último día de nuestras vidas. Pero ahora que la vida sigue, quizás sea demasiado que absolutamente todos los magos salgamos a la luz a la vez. Podría ser tan impactantes para los muggles que podría haber problemas. Mejor ir revelándonos de a poco.

-Sí, claro, tienes toda la razón, amor -dijo Alexandre, que estaba sentado con los dos niños que ambos habían adoptado en el regazo, y les daba de comer-. Por ahora, por suerte, no ha habido incidentes con muggles. Todos parecen respetarnos y estar encantados con nosotros. Pero tampoco hay que tentar a la suerte.

Hacía solo unos meses, los magos habían salido a las calles revelando su identidad ante los muggles, levantando el Estatuto del Secreto y saliendo a la luz. Claro que, en ese momento, pensaban que todos morirían cuestión de horas después, lo que al final no terminó pasando gracias al sacrificio de Harry. Por lo que, ahora, la vida seguía en un mundo donde magos y muggles se conocían entre sí y vivían juntos.

-Yo creo que siempre debió ser así -acotó Sirius, que estaba sentado del otro lado de Ron y también miraba con desconcierto cómo este se atragantaba con la comida de su madre, desesperado, como si hubiera estado meses enteros deseando probar una de esas comidas de vuelta y ahora no le importara disimular lo mucho que disfrutaba atragantándose con ella-. Si algo nos demostraron los muggles, ahora que nos conocen, es que nunca tuvo sentido el Estatuto del Secreto. Solo miren cómo nos aceptan, se sacan fotos con nosotros y nos piden que hagamos algún hechizo para tomarle una foto y mostrársela a sus amigos.

-La sociedad muggle cambió -dijo Arthur-. Hace un par de siglos, no nos hubieran aceptado tan fácilmente. Por eso se creó el Estatuto del Secreto, no lo olviden. Fue, precisamente, por las Cacerías de Brujas que habían iniciado los muggles contra nosotros. Ahora su sociedad cambió, tienen mentes más abiertas y es un buen momento para que ambos pueblos se reencuentren. Pero esto hubiera sido imposible un siglo atrás.

-Es igrónico, ¿no glo cgluéen? -dijo Fleur-. El Cazglador de Glujas queguía matag a todos los magos como en una gran Cagceguía de Grujas, y acabó agyudándonos más a vivig mejog con gos muggles.

-Sí, claro, lástima que Harry haya tenido que morir para lograrlo -dijo entonces George, con una especie de ironía que provocó un silencio en la mesa. Estaba sentado al final de esta, junto a su novia Evangelina. Al ver la frialdad que provocó su comentario, sonrió y se llevó un trozo de pan a la boca. -Solo decía.

-Claro que hubiera sido mejor que Harry no tuviera que sacrificarse -dijo Evangelina, tratando de salvar a su novio de la situación de incomodidad-. Pero es un héroe. Murió para salvar a todo el mundo mágico.

-Sí, así debemos recordarlo siempre -dijo el señor Weasley, asintiendo con la cabeza y mirando a todos los demás. Llenó su vaso con el vino cosechado por elfos que estaban tomando y lo levantó en alto. -Por Harry.

Todos alzaron sus vasos en brindis.

-¡Por Harry!

Esa noche, Ron y Hermione estaban juntos en la cabaña de Hagrid. Era tarde y no podían dormirse, así que Hermione había puesto la pava para hacer un té, mientras Ron sacaba de la alacena unos bizcochos que su madre le había dado a la tarde, antes de partir de regreso de La Madriguera, y los servía en la mesa del semigigante.

El almuerzo con su familia había sido raro. Se notaba que a todos ellos les había parecido extraño que los dos chicos regresaran de su "viaje de redescubrimiento eterno por el mundo", el cual en un principio habían dicho que duraría algo así como el resto de sus vidas, solo dos meses después de emprenderlo.

Si bien la señora Weasley había estado encantada de volver a ver a su hijo, se había notado que los demás no comprendían bien el pronto regreso de los dos chicos. De hecho, Ginny aún seguía allí, viajando por el mundo con su nuevo "amigo", y nadie tenía demasiadas noticias de ella.

Hermione sirvió el té y se sentó junto a Ron en silencio, a la mesa. Ron pasó un brazo en torno a sus hombros y le dio un beso en los labios. Ella entonces recostó su cabeza en su hombro mientras revolvía su té con una enorme cuchara.

-Ahora que la cabaña de Hagrid es enorme y alberga mucha gente, deberíamos comprarle cucharas, tazas y cosas de tamaño normal -opinó Ron-. Todo aquí sigue siendo enorme.

-No vamos a quedarnos -dijo Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos-. ¿No es así?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Vinimos con un objetivo claro -dijo ella-. Para responder al llamado de Sirius. En cuanto terminemos, volveremos a nuestro viaje.

-Sí, supongo -dijo él, no muy convencido.

-¿Ya te arrepientes de tu idea de viajar por el mundo? ¿No te gustó la experiencia?

-No es eso -dijo él-. Ahora que estamos aquí de vuelta, y tenemos algo qué hacer… algo por lo que luchar… ¿No sientes como si fuera allí donde perteneces? Todo esto de que surjan magos oscuros, fuerzas oscuras o lo que sea, y haya que luchar contra ellos… Como que siento que ahí es donde pertenezco, donde más me encuentro a mí mismo. Quizás sea porque nos hemos acostumbrado a vivir así toda la vida, con todo lo que nos ha pasado.

Hermione reflexionó unos instantes, llevándose la taza de té a los labios.

-Quizás -dijo, reflexiva-. Quizás tu idea de ir por el mundo a redescubrirnos a nosotros mismos acabó dando como resultado que en verdad donde más nos encontramos a nosotros mismos es aquí, peleando a los magos oscuros -se detuvo unos instantes más, dándole vueltas a esa idea-. Eso quiere decir que nuestros planes originales eran los mejores para nosotros, entonces. Tú querías estudiar para auror, yo quería conseguir algún cargo en el Ministerio…

-¿De verdad?

-Bueno, nunca estuve muy segura -admitió ella-. Quizás tenía más en mente algo relacionado al Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas que pelear magos oscuros, pero aún así…

En ese momento, una luz bañó la habitación y ambos magos se pusieron de pie de golpe, sobresaltados.

Con un estruendo, una especie de portal se abrió ante ellos iluminando toda la habitación en luz blanca. Ambos sacaron sus varitas, apuntaron hacia adelante y se quedaron contemplando la escena, sobresaltados, mientras la luz reducía su intensidad y cinco personas aparecían de la nada ante ellos, envueltos de aquel extraño resplandor.

Ron y Hermione los apuntaron con sus varitas con decisión, preparándose para pelear.

-¡Esperen! -dijo una de las cinco figuras que habían aparecido, levantando sus brazos en alto-. Venimos en paz.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó Ron, amenazante.

Pero, entonces, la luz despareció por completo y Ron y Hermione pudieron ver con claridad a las cinco personas ante ellos: Y eran, nada más y nada menos, que dos Harry, otro Ron, una Hermione mucho más crecida en edad, y una persona adulta envuelta en una capa que no podían ver quién era y uno de los dos Harry llevaba en brazos.

-¿Qué diablos…? -Hermione abrió grandes los ojos y su boca se abrió varios centímetros.

-Mierda -exclamó Ron, mirando a su otro yo con los ojos como platos, impresionado y totalmente desconcertado ante aquel avistamiento-. ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a mi cabello?

-Hola -dijo la Hermione de mayor edad, dando un paso adelante-. Esto debe ser muy confuso para ustedes.

-No tanto -dijo Hermione-. Pero definitivamente es… muy extraño.

-Venimos de otro universo -dijo la Hermione mayor-. Lo sé, es muy difícil de entenderlo, pero no venimos a hacerles nada malo.

-Harry -dijo Ron, mirando a uno de los dos Harry, que tenía dos espadas tras su espalda y una capa negra-. Estás… estás vivo.

La mirada de Ron era muy extraña, como totalmente sorprendido y estupefacto, pero al mismo tiempo maravillado de ver a su mejor amigo con vida.

-Sí, estoy vivo -dijo él, dirigiéndole una sonrisa que lucía como si no hubiera sonreído en meses hasta ese momento.

-Y tú -Ron se dirigió el otro Harry, que llevaba a la misteriosa quinta persona en brazos-. Tú también estás vivo.

-Sí, lo sé -dijo ese otro Harry, que lucía mucho más soberbio y desinteresado que el otro-. Veo que estamos en la cabaña de Hagrid. ¿Tienen cerveza de manteca aquí?

-Esto no puede ser -Hermione pasaba la mirada entre todos ellos, sin dar crédito a sus ojos-. ¿Cómo ha pasado esto?

-Ya habrá tiempo para explicar todo -dijo el mismo Harry que acababa de hablar-. Sé que todos estarán sorprendidos de mis increíbles músculos, y todo, pero me gustaría que me digan a dónde puedo dejar a Hermy Perry, porque ya me he cansado de tenerla en brazos todo el rato.

-¿Hermy qué? -dijo Hermione, con desconcierto.

-Déjala por aquí -la Hermione mayor guio a Harry hasta una de las habitaciones nuevas de la cabaña, para que dejara a la persona envuelta en una capa sobre una cama. Entonces, le quitaron la capa y los demás pudieron ver que era una tercera Hermione, solo que lucía muy extravagante con su cabello rapado al costado y teñido de rosa chicle en un lado y violeta en otro.

-¿Qué demonios? -repitió Hermione, sin salir de su asombro.

-Oigan, ¿qué pasa aquí? -dijo una voz.

Todos se volvieron, y vieron a Sirius y Hagrid aparecer ante ellos, ambos con expresión de sueño. Los habían despertado con el alboroto.

-¿Qué rayos? -dijo Sirius, al ver la escena, llevándose un sobresalto de muerte. A su lado, Hagrid tuvo que sostenerse del marco de una puerta para mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Quiénes son todos ustedes? -dijo, incrédulo.

-Hola -saludó el Macho, con una sonrisa abierta de par en par-. ¡Estoy vivo! ¿Me extrañaron?

Sirius casi se desmaya del sobresalto.

-Dios mío, Harry… -dijo, pasando su mirada entre este Harry y el otro, que estaba más alejado y miraba a Sirius sin dar crédito a sus ojos tampoco. -Estás vivo…

-Lo sé -dijo el Macho, asintiendo con soberbia-. ¿Me convidas una cerveza, padrino?

-Oigan, necesito que alguien me explique esto -dijo Ron, el pelirrojo, que estaba a punto de perder la cordura.

-Vamos a sentarnos -dijo la Hermione mayor-. Si quieres hacer algunas otras tazas de té, Hermione, podemos sentarnos y ponernos todos al corriente.

-Claro -asintió Hermione, asustada, yendo a la cocina y poniendo la pava nuevamente en el fuego.

-¿Está ella bien? -preguntó Hagrid, señalando a Hermy Perry, que estaba sobre la cama inconsciente-. ¿Está viva?

-Sí, solo que estaba tan drogada que no hubo otra forma de sacarla de su universo que raptarla -explicó el Macho-. Cuando llegamos ya estaba así. Pero se le pasará en unas horas… espero.

Cinco minutos después, una escena totalmente fuera de lo común tenía lugar en la cabaña de Hagrid: En torno a su mesa, estaban sentados dos Harry, dos Hermione, dos Ron, un Hagrid y un Sirius, todos con una taza de té en la mano y mirándose entre sí en silencio, varios de ellos totalmente desconcertados.

-Y bien… ¿nadie tocará los bizcochos? -preguntó el Ron de cabello negro, mirando con ganas los bizcochos que estaban sobre la mesa-. Estos son de mi mamá, los reconozco. Deben ser una delicia.

-Lo son -dijo el otro Ron, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

El Harry Macho miraba su taza de té con repulsión y giraba la cabeza para mirar hacia donde estaban las alacenas, buscando el avistamiento de alguna cerveza de manteca.

-Bien, mejor empiezo a hablar -dijo la Hermione mayor-. Alguien tiene que romper el hielo.

-No, no creo que sea hielo -dijo la otra Hermione, que seguía desconcertada, en referencia al extraño silencio entre ellos-. Más bien es que aún no salimos del asombro. Es decir, estoy hablando conmigo misma en este momento. Pero estás mucho mayor, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Treinta y siete -respondió ella.

-Y… -la Hermione joven se quedó pensativa-. ¿Cómo lograste que te quede el cabello lacio? Te juro que intenté todo…

-Mejor enfoquémonos en lo importante -dijo Sirius, interrumpiéndola-. ¿Qué demonios es esto? Es decir, ¿qué rayos es esto? ¿Alguien puede darme una explicación?

-Venimos de otros universos, otras épocas y líneas temporales -explicó la Hermione mayor, llevándose su taza de té a los labios.

-Ah, bien, bien… -dijo Sirius, asintiendo con la cabeza con un dedo en el mentón, pensativo. Entonces alzó la cabeza y se la quedó mirando fijamente. -¿Qué?

-Creo que entiendo lo que pasa aquí -dijo la Hermione joven-. Es decir, estábamos sobre la pista de la existencia de otros universos, y ahora pasa esto. Está claro, Sirius, que vienen de esos otros universos de los que estábamos hablando.

-Si, eso lo entiendo -dijo Sirius, acomodándose en la silla-. Pero una cosa es hablar sobre ello, y otra es… -se quedó mirando a los dos Harry, afligido-. Esto es tan extraño. Creía que te había perdido para siempre, Harry… O Harrys, no sé cómo debería decirlo.

-También creí lo mismo -dijo el Harry Guerrero, mirando a su padrino con nostalgia.

-Yo también te he extrañado -dijo el Macho, que no dejaba de mirar alrededor-. ¿No tendrás por casualidad, padrino, por aquí en la cabaña alguna botellita…?

-Creo que lo mejor es que nos identifiquemos a nosotros mismos con apodos, para empezar -lo interrumpió la Hermione mayor-. Como una primera forma de relacionarnos entre nosotros. Yo no tengo problema en que me llamen Vieja Hermione, o algo así.

-No, de ninguna manera -Hagrid hizo un ademán con su enorme brazo-. No vamos a darles una bienvenida en nuestro universo llamándolos de formas desagradables. Queremos que se sientan bien recibidos aquí.

Les sonrió, simpático. Parecía ser el único que trataba de ser hospitalario en lugar de mirar a los extraños personajes que habían ingresado a la cabaña con miedo.

-A ellos les hemos puesto Guerrero y Macho -indicó el Ron de cabello negro, señalando a los dos Harry e indicando cuál era cuál.

-Bien, en ese caso… -el Ron pelirrojo se quedó pensativo-. Nosotros podemos ser Negro y Rojo.

-Demasiado simple, me parece -opinó el otro, pensativo-. Pero está bien, puede ser.

-Genial, ya estamos aprendiendo a relacionarnos con nuestros otros yo -dijo la Hermione mayor, con una sonrisa-. Ponernos de acuerdo es un buen primer paso para llevarnos bien. ¿Tú que dices, Hermione? -se dirigía a su versión más joven.

Esta se quedó pensativa, mirando a su versión mayor aun con miedo, todavía sin acostumbrarse a ello.

-Eso es tan extraño -Hermione lanzó una sonrisita nerviosa, al parecer incómoda de hablar con una versión mayor de sí misma-. Bien, podría ser, eh… -se pasó una mano por el cabello, nerviosa, indicando con la expresión de su rostro que no se le ocurría nada-. Quizás, eh… ¿Hermione tú, y Jean yo?

-¿Por qué Jean? -preguntó Sirius, sin comprender.

-Es su segundo nombre -le explicó el recientemente bautizado Rojo.

-Me gusta esa actitud de querer dejarme el primer nombre a mí -dijo la Hermione mayor, sonriéndole-. Compañerismo. También necesitaremos eso. Pero tú conserva el primer nombre. Tú serás Hermione, y yo Jean. La mayoría de las personas aquí me ven más a mí como a una extraña que a ti, y será más fácil para ellos identificarte con tu nombre de siempre.

-De acuerdo -dijo Hermione, aun dubitativa.

-Bien, entonces ya todos podemos identificarnos a nosotros mismos sin confusiones -dijo la rebautizada Jean, dirigiéndose a todos-. Guerrero, Macho, Rojo, Negro, Hermione, y yo, Jean.

-¿Y cómo dices que se llama aquella? -preguntó Rojo, señalando hacia la cama.

-Esa es Hermy Perry -explicó Macho-. Creo que es la más buena onda de todas las Hermione, pero igual me agradan ustedes.

-¿Y cómo dicen que pasó… todo esto? -preguntó entonces Sirius, nervioso.

-Bien, comencemos con la explicación -dijo entonces Jean, bebiendo un sorbo de té-. En realidad, es bastante simple de explicar.

-No sé por qué algo me dice que estás a punto de demostrarnos lo contrario -dijo Rojo, preocupado-. Y empezar con toda una explicación complicadísima sobre los distintos universos que nos dejará a todos sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Sí, es lo más probable -estuvo de acuerdo Hermione, tocándose el cabello, nerviosa, como si así pudiera alisarlo y lograr que le quede como a Jean.

-Bueno, déjenla hablar -dijo Sirius, también preocupado-. O jamás entenderemos nada.

-Bien, esto es lo que pasó -empezó Jean-. Se los iré contando, y ustedes pueden detenerme si no entienden algo.

-Esperen, ¿puedo ir al baño primero? -dijo Macho, poniéndose de pie-. Lo siento, bebí demasiada cerveza, no aguanto.

Los demás se miraron entre sí, y algunos se encogieron de hombros.

-Enseguida vengo -Macho dio un par de pasos y se quedó mirando la ampliada cabaña, confundido-. Estoy seguro de que esto no era tan grande antes.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti -acotó Rojo, mirando los enormes músculos y el nuevo tamaño del cuerpo que el Harry Macho tenía.

-Segunda puerta a la izquierda -le indicó Hagrid, señalando al pasillo.

-Gracias.

Macho se fue de allí, y los demás quedaron en silencio nuevamente.

-Bien… -Jean se rascó el oído distraídamente-. Mejor esperamos a que venga… Así todos estamos al corriente por igual.

-Sí, claro -dijo Hermione, bajando la mirada hacia su taza.

Todos quedaron en silencio, mirando hacia el techo, hacia sus tazas o al suelo.

Guerrero se quitó las espadas de su espalda y las apoyó sobre su regazo, acariciando la funda distraídamente. Negro, junto a él, se pasaba los dedos por los ojos, seguramente tratando de que se le pasara el efecto del alcohol de una vez por todas. Jean, a su lado, se rascaba la nariz, y frente a ellos Rojo y Hermione se cruzaron de brazos e hicieron muecas de incomodidad.

Sirius y Hagrid se acomodaron en sus asientos y se pusieron a beber sus tés.

El silencio los envolvió unos instantes más, con aquel extrañísimo grupo en torno a la mesa de Hagrid esperando por la explicación de qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando allí.


	11. El relato de Jean

11\. El relato de Jean

Se oyó el ruido de la cadena del inodoro, e instantes después apareció Macho caminando con tranquilidad hasta retomar su lugar a la mesa.

-Ah -suspiró, aliviado-. Listo.

Los demás lo miraron de soslayo.

-Ok, empezaré entonces -dijo Jean-. A menos que alguien más…

-Ya empieza -dijo Rojo, impaciente.

-Muy bien. Esta es la explicación: Existen varias dimensiones, por decirlo así…

-Varios universos, sí, lo sabemos -dijo Hermione, interrumpiéndola-. Hemos descubierto ya sobre ellos, y sabemos también que han tenido alguna clase de conexión hace unos días cuando muchos de nosotros sentimos dolores de cabeza y vimos imágenes de otros de ellos.

-Ni siquiera la dejaste comenzar -protestó Macho-. Y ya estás interrumpiéndola.

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? -le preguntó Hermione, haciéndose respetar.

Jean alzó ambas manos entre ellos, como separándolos, con expresión de alarma.

-Oigan, tranquilos -dijo-. Por favor, no han pasado ni cinco segundos de mi explicación y ya estamos perdiendo el control de las cosas.

-A este paso, la explicación llegará a las tres de la tarde -protestó Sirius.

-Sí, ya dejen a la señorita hablar -intervino Hagrid.

-Gracias, Hagrid -dijo ella.

-Oigan, creo que perdimos a otro de nosotros -dijo entonces Guerrero, señalando al muchacho que yacía a su lado: Negro se había quedado dormido, con la cabeza colgando del hombro.

-¡Oye, Negro! -dijo Macho, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-¡Auch! -se quejó él, abriendo los ojos de par en par con dolor-. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué…? ¿Mamá? Te juro que no bebí nada hoy. ¿Dónde estoy?

-Despierta, amigo -dijo Guerrero.

-Ay, eso me dolió -Negro miró a Macho masajeándose el hombro.

-Solo quería despertarte, viejo -le dijo este. Entonces se dirigió a Jean. -Por favor, continúa.

-Gracias -repitió ella, lanzando un suspiro-. Bien, aquí vamos de nuevo… Como les decía, existen muchas dimensiones. O universos, como quieran llamarlo. Está bien, entiendo que aquí ya han averiguado algo al respecto, pero otros de los aquí presentes no saben nada del tema, así que expliquémoslo desde el comienzo: Todo comenzó en el Big Bang, de hecho.

-¿El Big Bang? -intervino Rojo-. ¿Tan atrás? Imaginé que había comenzado en abril o marzo.

-No, comenzó en el Big Bang -siguió ella-. Con la creación del universo, se creó el tiempo y el espacio. Muchos muggles y magos han estudiado el tema. Aún no sabemos exactamente todo lo relativo a la ciencia detrás del Big Bang, pero algo que sí sabemos es que el universo emergió de una explosión de proporciones catastróficas de la que brotó toda la realidad tal como la conocemos: Cientos de miles de planetas, galaxias, cosmos, materia gris y espacial, todo brotó de una única y gigantesca explosión y se fue expandiendo más y más, expandiéndose y creando así el espacio, el espacio donde se encuentra toda la materia y todo lo que existe.

-Vaya, yo no sabía que íbamos a hablar de estas cosas -Negro se acomodó en la silla y prestó más atención-. ¿Va a haber un examen de esto?

-No, no habrá un examen -Jean lo miró con recelo-. Es necesario explicarlo, aunque sea brevemente. Al meterme en todo esto del viaje en el tiempo y de los universos, leí un poco al respecto para entender. Con el Big Bang, resulta que no solo se creó el espacio que conocemos, sino también el tiempo.

"El tiempo, aunque sea más complicado de entender e imaginarlo, también está en permanente expansión. Como una ola que se ha ido expandiendo desde un centro, que fue el Big Bang, hacia los lados. Se expande infinita y eternamente. Y cada milímetro que se expande es un segundo, un minuto, un año. Nosotros, de hecho, vivimos en un instante de esa expansión del tiempo. Toda la existencia de la vida no es más que un momento, un instante, en medio de esa catastrófica explosión que aun no termina. El universo vive en una permanente expansión: expansión de tiempo, y expansión de espacio.

-¿Y por qué nos dices todo eso? -preguntó Rojo.

-Porque ese es el principio fundamental que han utilizado los científicos magos para fabricar los viajes en el tiempo -dijo Jean-. Los giratiempos fueron creados hace no tantos años por científicos magos de distintos países, en conjunto. Para hacerlo, buscaron una forma de irrumpir en esa expansión natural del tiempo en el universo. El giratiempos es una herramienta que tiene una energía mágica en su interior que altera el flujo de la materia temporal en expansión para su usuario, para la persona o criatura que lo manipula. Atrapa la materia orgánica del individuo y la aísla de su entorno en expansión, pudiendo retraerla en un movimiento opuesto al de esta expansión natural del tiempo; o acelerar su flujo para hacerla avanzar en el tiempo.

"Cuando los primeros científicos crearon el primer giratiempos, así fue como funcionó. Permitió que el usuario se transportara a un momento anterior en el tiempo, con todas las mismas características materiales que este hubiera tenido allí. Es decir, el mismo mundo tal como había sido en aquel momento anterior. Sin ningún cambio. Solo que ahora el usuario del giratiempos estaba allí, presente para vivir aquel momento anterior o posterior del tiempo.

"Cuando estos científicos lo usaron, se dieron cuenta de que al volver al pasado no podían cambiar realmente las cosas que habían pasado allí. Esto ocurrió por una propiedad básica del giratiempos: no alteraba la forma en la que la expansión del tiempo y el espacio ocurría en el universo, porque esto es algo enorme y mucho mayor que el pequeño giratiempos: el giratiempos solo transportaba a su usuario a un momento anterior de esa expansión, a él solo, pero no le daba la capacidad de alterar todo ese enorme flujo de energía.

Todos escuchaban con atención, concentrados y compenetrados en la explicación. Solo Macho, que también escuchaba, de vez en cuando giraba su cabeza, aún buscando botellas de cerveza de manteca con la mirada.

-No es que no pudiera cambiar nada del pasado -continuó explicando Jean-. Pero, básicamente, el giratiempos no detenía el enorme flujo de tiempo y lo retraía hacia el centro, ni nada así, no se creía que existiera nada con semejante capacidad. El giratiempos solo llevaba a su usuario hacia atrás en esa expansión, a él solo, y por esto no puede cambiar el pasado. Así y todo, sí permite crear una especie de ilusión de "cambio del pasado", que vendría a ser que le da al usuario la capacidad de modificar ciertas cosas de su entorno inmediato, pero con la implicancia de que esta alteración impacta no sobre su viaje en el tiempo actual sino sobre el tiempo original, el momento original en que el usuario había vivido los hechos.

-Sí, ya sabemos eso -dijo Hermione-. Estás describiendo el giratiempos que yo usaba en tercer año para regresar el tiempo para acudir a mis clases, y que luego utilicé con Harry para regresar y salvar a Sirius y Buckbeak.

-Exacto -dijo Sirius, de acuerdo con ella-. Conocemos el funcionamiento de ese giratiempos. No es como que cambia el pasado… Sino que cuando tú lo viviste por primera vez, ese momento, no notaste que tu yo del futuro estaba allí cambiando las cosas.

-Así es -asintió Jean-. O sea que no cambia el pasado: Porque, en el pasado, eso ya había pasado. Provocado por tu yo del futuro. Como cuando Harry utilizó el Expecto Patronum y creyó que había sido su padre, pero había sido su yo del futuro.

-Bien, eso lo entiendo -convino Guerrero-. Creo que todos aquí lo entendemos.

-Sí, claro -Hagrid se rascó detrás de la oreja, algo nervioso, poniendo una dudosa cara de que entendía todo perfectamente que no fue muy convincente.

-Bien, continuaré entonces -dijo Jean-. Esos fueron los primeros giratiempos que fueron fabricados. Funcionaban así, de esa forma. Los científicos magos repartieron algunos por diferentes países, para utilizarlos en caso de ser necesario. Pero pronto surgieron polémicas y debates internaciones en torno a ellos, fueron prohibidos y la Corte Internacional de Justicia Mágica ordenó la destrucción de todos ellos. Algunos países, así y todo, ignoraron la orden y los conservaron, utilizándolos para diferentes motivos, considerándolos muy valiosos como para destruirlos. Gran Bretaña conservó una buena cantidad en el Departamento de Misterios, y los han estado usando para cosas tan banales como permitir que una niña de trece años asista a demasiadas clases en poco tiempo en la escuela.

Hermione lanzó una risita nerviosa y continuó alisando su cabello con nerviosismo.

-Por ese motivo, la investigación de los giratiempos y el flujo del tiempo se detuvo en la investigación mágica -dijo Jean-. Ya que estaba prohibido. Pero algunos magos y brujas siguieron investigando en secreto, con esos giratiempos que habían quedado distribuidos ilegalmente por el mundo. Una de esas brujas fui yo.

-¿Tú? -dijo Rojo-. ¿Cuándo?

-Poco después de dar a luz a mis mellizos, supe que había algo malo con uno de ellos -Jean dejó la mirada fija en la mesa, mientras hablaba-. Le hice estudios. Quería saber si había ADN de Voldemort en él.

-No es posible -dijo Sirius-. La parte de Voldemort en Harry fue arrancada fuera de su cuerpo.

-Algo quedó -dijo Jean-. Algún fragmento, algo. Y fue directo a Christopher, uno de mis hijos. Fue la semilla que germinó el ADN en el niño, en su mente y su alma. Desde bebé fue un niño diabólico. Me sentía como si hubiera dado luz al diablo.

-¿Cómo en la película de La Profecía? -preguntó Macho.

-No lo sé, no la he visto -ella se encogió de hombros-. Mi otro hijo, Steve, salió normal. Fue un buen niño. Pero igual yo me empecé a obsesionar con los viajes en el tiempo. Quería regresar el tiempo atrás y no tenerlo. Sentía que toda mi vida se había arruinado a partir del momento en que tuve a ese niño. Todo se fue a pique luego de eso: me peleé con Harry, no me hablé más con Ron…

-¿Qué pasó conmigo? -preguntó Negro-. ¿No nos hablamos nunca más?

-No -dijo ella-. Te volviste alcohólico y mujeriego, supongo que para olvidar que yo había terminado teniendo hijos con Harry.

-¿Alcohólico y mujeriego? -preguntó Macho, mirando a Negro confundido-. ¿Él es de tu mismo universo?

-Sí, es de mi mismo universo -dijo Jean-. Solo que él vive años atrás, casi veinte años en el pasado. En la época en que yo estaba embarazada. Ahí fue la época en la que se dedicó a la bebida y las mujeres.

-Oye, me haces quedar mal -protestó Negro-. No es mi culpa. Tú me engañaste con Harry y te fuiste con él.

-No por mucho -aclaró ella-. Luego de los mellizos, como decía, mi vida se desplomó. No volví a hablar con ninguno de ustedes. Peleé con Harry por la tenencia de los niños. Él quería a Christopher, no sé por qué, se empeñaba a ver algo bueno en él. Así que sacó la tenencia del niño y lo llamó Christopher Potter. Yo me quedé con su hermano, Steve Granger. Pero la vida era tan desilusionante, tan terrible, me sentía tan mal cada día de mi vida, que estudié todo lo que pude para aprender a usar los giratiempos y regresar al pasado para cambiar todo eso, quería desesperadamente anular todo lo que había salido mal en mi vida.

-Entonces, eso fue lo que pasó -dijo Hermione, comprendiendo.

-Oigan, no se adelanten mucho -dijo Rojo-. Ustedes dos son súper inteligentes, pero nosotros solo somos personas mortales. Vayan despacio…

-Es que ahora entiendo -dijo Hermione-. Me estaba preguntando cómo diablos el giratiempos terminó en manos de Christopher en el Universo 1, si yo lo había fabricado en el Universo 2.

-Yo soy del Universo 1. Igual que Negro -dijo Jean-. Allí, luego de tener los mellizos, me puse a investigar, y creé un nuevo giratiempos, un giratiempos que ningún otro mago, creí, había inventado nunca: Uno que me permitiera volver al pasado, y cambiarlo de verdad.

-Porque sabías que el tuyo no iba a servir -dijo Hermione-. El tuyo no cambia el pasado realmente, no si cuando lo viviste originalmente no viste ese cambio.

-Exacto -dijo ella-. Con mi giratiempos, el que yo tenía, que me había quedado desde tercer año sin decirle a nadie, no podría anular mi vida. Porque, cuando viví originalmente las cosas, sí vi nacer a los mellizos y crecer luego. El flujo del tiempo en expansión ya había crecido y creado todo eso. Aunque yo volviera hacia atrás, viajando por mi mismo universo, nunca iría a cambiar algo así, algo tan grande. Quizás lograría alterar pequeñas cosas que luego, de alguna forma, se transformarían en algo que al vivir originalmente los hechos habría pasado sin que yo lo notara. ¿Entienden? Pero no había forma de que desaparecieran los mellizos, porque los había visto miles de veces con mis propios ojos ante mí. No podría cambiarlo.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Y así fue como yo creé, en el Universo 1, el nuevo giratiempos -dijo Jean-. Más o menos por el año 2004 o 2005.

-Y yo lo creé de nuevo en el Universo 2 -dijo Hermione-. Eso es lo que me tenía tan confundida. En el Universo 2, con todo lo de El Cazador de Brujas, yo me adelanto y lo creo en 1999, este año, para adelantarme en el tiempo y, sin saberlo, espiar tu universo.

-Bueno, llegaremos allí en breve -siguió ella-. Como decía, yo lo creé originalmente en el Universo 1. Para crearlo, he realizado una ardua investigación. Luego de estudiar mucho sobre química y física mágicas, supe que la magia, que se creó junto con el universo en el Big Bang, posee una energía que podría alterar toda la realidad del universo si se la usara exponencialmente. Si se convoca suficiente energía mágica, algo así como millones de millones de voltios mágicos, para explicarlo de alguna forma sencilla; es posible que esa magia se intensifique hasta cubrir cada centímetro del universo conocido y alterarlo.

"Claro que eso era un conocimiento mágico aún no estudiado y muy peligroso de estudiar. Nadie jamás había encontrado una forma de convocar semejante energía mágica de ninguna forma. Pero me dispuse a hacerlo porque supe que, con semejante energía, podría crear un giratiempos capaz de alterar el flujo completo del tiempo, que lo comprima a todo, físicamente, en la realidad, para permitirme volver atrás y cambiar de verdad el pasado.

"Fue una locura, por supuesto. Nunca debí hacerlo. Pero lo cierto es que lo hice, encontré la forma. Utilizando un viejo hechizo de magia antigua, creé una bola de energía mágica capaz de sostenerse a sí misma sin necesidad de mantenerla con una varita. Luego la utilicé para alimentar una batería conectada a una enorme máquina donde se multiplicaron los electrones…

-Oye, despacio, cerebrito -Macho alzó una mano-. No somos Einstein.

-En conclusión, apunté con mi nueva máquina un impresionante rayo de energía mágica nunca antes pensado -dijo ella-. Para decirlo en palabras más comprensibles. Y lo apunté hacia mi viejo giratiempos, alterando su energía interna en proporciones cósmicas.

"Y lo logré: Acabé con un giratiempos que, sabía, tenía la capacidad de comprimir el tiempo en la realidad, no solo para el usuario, sino para todo el universo.

-¿Y qué hiciste con él? -preguntó Sirius, asustado.

-Nada -dijo ella, afligida-. Estaba aterrada. Pronto supe que nunca debí haber hecho eso. Me asusté y lo guardé bajo llave. No le dije a nadie lo que había hecho. Destruí la máquina. Pero no pude destruir el giratiempos. No estaba segura de cómo hacerlo, y temía destruir el universo en el intento.

-Sí, se oye como algo a lo que hay que pensar dos veces antes de intentar -dijo Negro-. Imaginen que lo arrojabas contra la pared y de pronto el universo desaparecía.

-Esto es serio, Negro -dijo Macho, fingiendo seriedad, cruzado de brazos.

-Además, con el tiempo me arrepentí, porque volver atrás implicaría perder a Steve también. Me sentí terrible, una pésima madre con él. Juré que nunca lo haría, que nunca lo usaría. Por el bien de Steve. Decidí aprender a querer mi vida tal como era, y dejar a un lado la investigación del tiempo.

"Pero entonces, Christopher lo robó. Averiguó dónde lo tenía escondido. Yo jamás se lo dije a él. No confiaba para nada en ese muchacho. Pero sí se lo dije a Steve, y Christopher debió haberle robado la ubicación con veritaserum. Cuestión que lo usó, para completar su horrible plan de regresar al pasado a buscar las Reliquias de la Muerte.

-Sí, lo sabemos -Sirius lanzó un suspiro, abrumado por la extensa explicación-. ¿Qué ocurrió luego?

-Cuando mi hijo usó el aparato, fue la primera vez que alguien lo usó nunca, creí yo. Lo que ocurrió no fue algo que yo hubiera esperado. Debí fallar en algún cálculo, en alguna cosa… Porque Christopher no comprimió el flujo temporal con el giratiempos, regresando el pasado de 1998 como pretendió; sino que al accionar el dispositivo se creó un nuevo universo, un Universo 2, en una dimensión paralela al Universo 1. Toda esa energía no tocó ni alteró en lo más mínimo al Universo 1, sino que explotó, por decirlo así, en un universo paralelo. El universo donde estamos ahora.

-Increíble -dijo Macho, asombradísimo-. Imagina la cantidad de botellas de cervezas de manteca que puedes fabricar gratis con esa cosa.

Guerrero se dio una palmada en la frente.

-Y entonces… -Hermione entrecerró los ojos-. ¿Qué pasó cuando Steve y Christopher aterrizaron allí?

Era lo que la chica más quería saber en ese momento.

-Steve lo usó por segunda vez -explicó Jean-. Y lo que creo yo, lo que estoy convencida que pasó, es que la energía que yo había añadido al giratiempos se agotó. Imaginen, luego de crear un entero nuevo universo, la energía se agotó y el giratiempos siguió funcionando, pero de su manera convencional, la de siempre, la de antes: envió a Steve al pasado del mismo Universo 2, sin alterar en verdad su entorno sino solo enviándolo a él décadas atrás, donde aterrizó. Luego de aterrizar allí, al chico se le rompió el giratiempos, se destruyó por completo. Pero sospecho que ya no tenía nada de especial ese giratiempos, sino que había quedado transformado en uno normal. Y Steve se quedó allí, en el pasado del Universo 2. Viviendo una vida nueva de la forma convencional en que el giratiempos funcionaba antes.

-O sea que el Universo 1 y ½ nunca existió -dijo Rojo, pensativo.

-No sé a qué te refieres con eso, pero no -dijo Jean-. Steve quedó en el pasado del Universo 2, y Christopher en 1998 del Universo 2 también. Por eso luego pudieron reencontrarse en un mismo universo con un Steve ya crecido.

-Ahora sí -dijo Hermione, con satisfacción, dándole una palmada a la mesa con entusiasmo. Varios la miraron con sorpresa. -Es que no lograba entender esa parte -dijo, explicándose.

-Muy bien, entonces, volvamos al Universo 1 -dijo Jean, paseando su mirada entre los demás, que la escuchaban con atención-. Cuando descubrí que mi hijo había robado el giratiempos, me invadió el terror. Empecé a pensar que pronto todo mi entorno se destruiría, junto con el universo entero. Entré en pánico. Yo pensaba que mi giratiempos comprimía al mismo Universo 1, así que eso quería decir que yo misma debería haber desaparecido cuando él lo utilizó, debería haber vuelto hacia atrás yo también, hacerme más joven hasta terminar en el año que sea que el seleccionara. Eso nunca pasó. Lo único que pasó es que mis hijos desaparecieron.

"Así que, imagínense, no me iba a quedar tranquila. Steve ya no estaba. Lo había perdido por mi culpa. Me dispuse a encontrarlo, a hacer lo que sea para encontrarlo y salvarlo. Así que…

-Fuiste a la biblioteca -dijo Rojo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Bueno, sí -dijo ella.

-Lo sabía -dijo Rojo, asintiendo con comprensión-. Hermione siempre acude a la biblioteca en momentos así.

-Luego de otra extensa investigación, descubrí lo que había hecho: un giratiempos capaz de construir un nuevo universo, una réplica, en donde se depositaran las modificaciones que el usuario hiciera. A partir de la utilización de ese giratiempos, habría dos universos: el original, donde la vida seguiría, solo que el o los usuarios, en este caso, habrían desaparecido; y uno nuevo, donde estos aterrizarían y los cambios que hicieran allí se mantendrían allí.

"Supe que tenía que ir allí para encontrar a Steve. Al otro universo, al nuevo. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Así que conseguí otro giratiempos. Pero claro que no podía usarlo así como así, porque solo me permitiría viajar a distintos tiempos del Universo 1, nunca del Universo 2. Y yo tenía que ir allí, para buscar a Steve.

"Volver a construir la máquina que yo misma había destruido meses atrás, para recrear esa poderosa energía, no habría funcionado tampoco. Si hacía eso, y usaba un giratiempos con todo ese poder dentro, solo crearía un Universo 3 con esa potente energía. Tampoco me permitiría viajar al 2. Me di cuenta de que lo que yo necesitaba era un giratiempos que me permitiera viajar entre los universos.

"Fue por eso que estudié más la composición interna del giratiempos, cambiando las fórmulas que había usado y sus moléculas. Finalmente, conseguí hacerlo: Logré incorporar un módulo interno al aparato que acciona la misma magia que permite a los magos desaparecerse en un lugar y aparecerse en otro; repliqué esa magia en el interior del giratiempos, haciendo que al girarlo el usuario se desapareciera de su universo y apareciera en el momento seleccionado del tiempo, pero en otro universo existente. Esto requiere no solo girar el aparto, sino también pensar con toda la claridad mental posible en el lugar, el universo, al que uno quiere ir. Exactamente como al aparecerse.

-Y lo usaste para venir aquí -dijo Negro, comprendiendo.

-Sí -dijo ella-. Lo usé para tratar de buscar a Steve. Pensé con toda la claridad posible en un universo donde él estuviera. Yo sabía que Christopher lo habría llevado a 1998, para buscar las Reliquias. Así que pensé en ese año, y traté de imaginar otro universo donde Steve estuviera allí en ese año. El giratiempos me transportó allí. Sin embargo, tuve mucha mala suerte.

-¿Por qué? -quiso saber Guerrero-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Giré el aparato hacia una fecha al azar que se me ocurrió, en abril de 1998. Pensé en Hogsmeade, para aparecerme allí en ese otro universo. Me pareció un lugar apropiado para empezar a buscar… Y entonces fue que aterricé en el Hogsmeade de abril de 1998 del Universo 2, en el exacto mismo tiempo en que Christopher lo volaba en pedazos, asesinando a todos en el pueblo, a mí inclusive.

-¡No! -dijo Hermione-. ¡Qué horror!

-Lo fue -dijo ella, algo nerviosa-. Morí, de hecho. Como todos ustedes. Fui a aparar al mundo de los muertos.

-Eso es terrible -dijo Sirius.

-Bueno, de hecho, me sirvió de mucho -admitió ella-. En mi tiempo en el mundo de los muertos, aprendí a utilizar los vórtices espacio-temporales que se encontraban allí. Pude utilizarlos para ver otros espacios y otros tiempos, para espiar al más allá.

-Como hice yo -asintió Hermione-. Y así le mostré a Harry momentos pasados en el tiempo, para que comprendiera lo que estaba pasando.

-Sí, de hecho, eso no es tan extraño -dijo Jean-. Pero lo que sí es extraño es lo que hiciste luego al viajar al futuro para espiar el Universo 1, desde este. Alteraste el giratiempos de alguna forma que te permitió viajar a momentos distintos de ese universo. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Solo alteré su composición interna… -Hermione se quedó pensativa-. Como tú, supongo. Aunque jamás hice todo eso de añadir el módulo interno que permite aparecer y desaparecer. Solamente lo apunté con mi varita… y empecé a mover sus coordenadas internas… -se quedó pensativa-. Tratando de que me permitiera ir hacia el futuro… No sé qué habré tocado.

-Es increíble lo inteligente y sorprendente que eres -le dijo Rojo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa-. Incluso sin proponértelo, lograste lo mismo que Jean sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacías.

-Sí… Aunque ella soy yo, de cualquier forma -dijo Jean-. Pero supongo que, en ese momento, con el caos de El Cazador de Brujas y todo, tu cerebro se sintió presionado a trabajar a toda velocidad y la mera intuición te hizo descubrir la respuesta.

-Eso no importa -dijo Macho, lanzando un suspiro-. Creo que es hora de ir cerrando la idea. ¿Qué pasó luego?

-Allí, en el mundo de los muertos, pude ver que lo había logrado, que estaba en el mismo universo que Steve -dijo Jean-. A pesar del pequeño inconveniente de haber muerto. Pero eso no fue todo. Porque ese lugar me permitió ver algo terrible, algo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

-¿Qué? -preguntaron casi todos, a la vez, inclinándose hacia adelante en sus asientos y mirándola.

-Había otros universos -dijo ella-. No solo esos dos… Pude ver varios otros universos, pude espiar en muchos de ellos. Y supe que no estábamos solos. Es decir, conseguí ver imágenes de realidades que no se correspondían ni con el Universo 1 ni con el 2.

-¿Cómo es posible? -preguntó Sirius.

-Luego de eso, desperté, revivida gracias a Harry, como todos, me alejé de Hogwarts y, con una capa invisible, vi que mi hijo Steve había tomado la decisión de quedarse aquí, en el Universo 2. Ahí supe que el había tenido una familia y todo aquí. Supe que ya no tenía sentido querer llevármelo de vuelta.

-Oh, que triste -Hermione se tapó la boca, con tristeza-. Perdiste veinte años de la vida de tu hijo.

-Al menos se acabó la amenaza del otro -dijo ella, con un suspiro-. Supuse que eso no era tan malo. Christopher había desaparecido. Steve era feliz. Ya no tenía sentido querer volver el tiempo atrás en el Universo 1, ni nada. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Decidí que lo dejaría vivir su vida en paz y ser feliz, porque eso me haría feliz a mí. Pero, ¿saben qué? Yo no tenía nada que hacer en el Universo 1. No tenía a nadie. Estaba peleada con ustedes, mis hijos ya no estaban… Así que decidí dedicar mi vida a partir de allí a desentrañar el misterio de los otros universos que había visto en el mundo de los muertos. Por las dudas, por si estos presentaran una amenaza. Y para descubrir quién los había creado.

"Así que usé mi giratiempos para viajar a los otros universos, para conocerlos e investigarlos. Allí fue donde conocí a Macho, que es del Universo 5, y a Hermy Perry, que es del Universo 4.

-¿Y yo de dónde soy? -preguntó Guerrero, confundido.

-Del Universo 6 -dijo ella-. Creo que son seis en total. Por lo que pude ver hasta ahora.

-No, deben ser siete -opinó Rojo, pensativo-. Siempre son siete.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Siete partes el alma de Voldemort, siete libros, siete todo. El número siete es un número mágico muy poderoso. Seguro existe un séptimo universo que no has visto aún.

-¿Cuál es el 3? -quiso saber Negro.

-Es el que menos exploré. Fue el primero al que fui luego de este. Lo vi rápidamente y me fui, para seguir explorando otros. No vi mucho de él, parecía bastante normal y similar al Universo 1. Luego fui al Universo 4, donde encontré a Hermy Perry, lo cual no fue difícil ya que por todos lados están hablando de ella allí, siendo la súper-estrella musical del momento.

-Vaya, qué locura -Hermione negó con la cabeza, avergonzada. Negro lanzó una risita, divertido.

-Luego fui al Universo 5 -Jean se quedó pensativa-. Allí vi a Macho, todo musculoso y egocéntrico.

-Oye, cuidado con cómo me tratas -dijo él, molesto-. Soy el mejor Harry de los universos.

Guerrero le lanzó una mirada.

-Luego fui al 6, y cuando lo vi… -Jean se quedó mirando a Guerrero, que le devolvió la mirada-. Decidí llevarme a Guerrero conmigo. Y reunirlos a todos ustedes.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Sirius-. ¿Por qué reunirnos?

Jean no contestó de inmediato. Primero, sacó de un bolso que traía con ella una botellita metálica y una pequeña cajita de donde extrajo una pastilla. Se metió la pastilla en la boca y la tragó ayudada por el contenido de la botellita metálica.

-¿Qué es eso? -quiso saber Rojo, mirando la pastilla. Hermione le dio un codazo de reproche.

-No pasa nada -ella le sonrió a Hermione-. Es solo una píldora que debo beber cada doce horas. Tengo una pequeña enfermedad… Nada grave -añadió, al ver la expresión de Hermione-. Una pequeña molestia que empezó cuando tenía treinta y cinco, pero no te preocupes, no es nada.

-Está bien -Hermione no parecía muy convencida.

-¿Por qué reunirnos? Porque hay una amenaza viniendo -dijo ella, guardando la botellita y las pastillas-. Y debemos enfrentarla. Estos universos nuevos no fueron creados por mí. Los creó alguien más. Estoy hace meses detrás de la pista. Creo que es un mago oscuro, otro más, como si necesitáramos nuevos. No sé mucho de él, no creo que sea ninguna versión alternativa de Christopher ni nada así. Siento que es alguien que robó mi fórmula para crear sus propios universos, con algún fin oscuro.

-¿Dices que yo soy el resultado del experimento tenebroso de un mago oscuro? -protestó Macho, indignado.

-No lo sé, estoy tratando de averiguarlo -dijo ella-. Miren, sé que todo esto es mi culpa, pero en cierta forma ustedes existen gracias a esto también.

-No yo -dijo Negro-. Yo soy auténtico, nena. Del Universo 1.

Se puso a sonreír con actitud galán, como si estuviera en el baile queriendo conquistar chicas.

-Continuando lo que decía -siguió Jean-, prometo resolver todo esto, descifrarlo y arreglarlo lo mejor posible. La mejor forma de entender esto de forma exacta y precisa es que les explique bien qué es lo que pasa en cada uno de estos universos. Los reuní porque creo que son los magos más capaces, más inteligentes, más valientes y los que tienen las mejores capacidades para resolver esto.

-¿No llamarás a Steve? -preguntó Hagrid, tomando la palabra, mientras Hermione iba a poner el agua para más té, ya que la noche parecía tener para largo aún-. Podemos llamarlo también.

-Creo que… por ahora no -dijo ella-. Por un lado, prefiero que sea feliz y no molestarlo. Y por otro, aun no me siento lista para encontrarme con él. Lo haré de seguro, en algún momento, para que tenga la tranquilidad de ver a su madre… Pero no ahora.

-De acuerdo -dijo Hagrid, respetando su decisión.

-Bien, entonces ahora nos contarás todo sobre los otros universos, para que entendamos bien qué pasa en ellos y entre todos descifremos cómo detener a ese mago oscuro -dijo Negro.

-Exacto -dijo Jean.

-Primero iré al baño de nuevo -dijo Macho, poniéndose de pie-. Lo siento, tengo que ir muy seguido. Espérenme unos instantes, ¿sí? Y oigan, debo decirles que hay algo que me preocupa muchísimo de todo esto.

-¿Qué cosa? -le preguntó Sirius.

-Que, cuando Hermy Perry despierte, alguien tendrá que explicarle todo esto desde el principio a ella también. Y les aseguro, amigos, que no seré yo quien lo haga.


	12. Final de una noche larga

12\. Final de una noche larga

-Bien, esto es lo que teníamos nosotros hasta el momento -dijo entonces Sirius, tomando la palabra-. Nosotros ya habíamos hablado de esto luego de tener visiones extrañas donde vimos otros de los universos. Por ejemplo, había uno donde Hagrid se casaba con Madame Maxime.

-Sí, es cierto -Hagrid asintió con la cabeza.

-Y concluimos en algo parecido a esto, claro que sin tanto detalle, porque no teníamos esta información. Pero sí supusimos que existían más de dos universos, ya que nos reunimos con Steve y Trelawney, con quienes estuvimos analizando el tema. Sigo sin comprender cómo es posible… Pero claro, tú no creaste esos universos. Esa es la explicación.

Jean asintió, escuchando.

-Hasta tuvimos la idea de traer a un Harry de otro universo para ayudarnos con esto -dijo Sirius, mirando a Guerrero con una sonrisa paternal.

-Muy bien, pues aquí estamos -dijo Jean-. Parece que me adelanté un poco al plan de ustedes.

-Eso parece -dijo Hermione.

-Gracias por haber pensado en mí -dijo Guerrero, que se veía muy feliz y emocionado de estar allí con todos ellos después de los tormentos que había pasado en su propio universo.

-Aunque nos equivocamos en algunas cosas -continuó Sirius-, por ejemplo, pensábamos que siempre que uno utilizaba el giratiempos creaba un nuevo universo. Ahora sabemos que requiere de muchísima energía y no es tan sencillo.

-Exacto -dijo Jean-. Pero hay alguien que ha estado abusando de esa posibilidad. Y para esto tenemos que unirnos, para dar con esa persona.

-Yo tuve una visión de ese universo -dijo Sirius, muy serio-. De un universo terrible, devastador, lleno de fuerzas oscuras. Me miraron. Dijeron que vendrían hacia aquí.

-¿Qué universo? -Jean frunció el ceño, interesada-. Dime todo cuanto recuerdes de lo que viste.

-No lo sé, fue confuso -Sirius hizo un esfuerzo por recordar-. Todo estaba oscuro. Había caos por todas partes…

-Quizás viste mi universo -dijo Guerrero, serio-. Es el peor destino de la humanidad, es un universo donde todos los magos y brujas han muerto a manos de El Cazador de Brujas.

Los demás se lo quedaron mirando, y entendieron por qué Guerrero era un Harry tan serio y callado, más de lo normal. Comprendieron que venía de un lugar oscuro y desolador. Era un Harry que tardaría un tiempo en recobrar la normalidad, porque debía haber vivido momentos verdaderos momentos duros.

-Eso se oye terrible -dijo Sirius, mirando a su ahijado con aprehensión-. Pero no creo que fuera tu universo el que vi… Porque era un lugar muy distinto al mundo que conocemos. Era un lugar lleno de fuego, oscuridad, energías malignas… No creo que hubiera siquiera muggles allí.

-Entonces, no se trata de un solo mago oscuro, como yo creí -dijo Jean-. Sino de un universo entero lleno de ellos… Esto es peor de lo que yo pensaba.

-¡Listo! -dijo una voz entonces, sobresaltando a todos. Macho acababa de regresar del baño, caminando alegre, y retomó su lugar a la mesa. -¿Me perdí algo de la explicación? Si fue así, no pasa nada. Ya me estaba aburriendo, de cualquier forma.

-Aun no entiendo por qué tuvimos esas visiones, en primer lugar -dijo Rojo, pensativo.

-¿Están hablando de las visiones sobre los otros universos? -dijo Macho, que aunque fuera arrogante y actuara de forma más irritante de lo que el Harry normal había sido normalmente en su universo original, seguía siendo inteligente y pudo atar los cabos de la conversación-. Fue terrible. Yo vi una batalla de miles de magos contra uno que tenía una máscara con forma de animal.

-Viste mi universo -dijo Guerrero-. El Cazador de Brujas. De eso fue tu visión.

-O del nuestro -dijo Hermione, mirando a Guerrero-. El Cazador de Brujas también existió aquí.

-El universo de Guerrero parece muy similar a este, solo que allí no ganaron la batalla contra El Cazador de Brujas -dijo Jean-. Guerrero… ¿crees poder decirnos cómo fue que pasó eso? Podría ayudarnos a entender. Sé que debe ser difícil para ti hablar de eso…

-No, no hay problema -Guerrero se aclaró la garganta-. No sé si habrá diferencias en la parte anterior a la batalla… Antes de eso, acababa de terminar la Segunda Guerra Mágica… Luego apareció este mago oscuro… -hacía pausas mientras hablaba, pensando, como si le costara relatar esos hechos-. Y hubo esta gran guerra, contra él… Yo pensé que podía ganar. Sabía que tenía que usar el Destruim Incantatum…

Hermione lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, expectante de sus palabras.

-Y entonces, cuando estaba por dispararle con ese encantamiento… -dijo él, haciendo mucho esfuerzo para hablar-. Alguien me disparó por la espalda. No sé quién. Me lanzaron un hechizo aturdidor. Caí desplomado al suelo, y alcancé a levantar la cabeza para ver cómo Christopher mataba a todos los magos y brujas del mundo utilizando el poder las tres Reliquias.

"Hasta el día de hoy, no sé quien fue el que me disparó por la espalda. La mayoría, si es que no todos los magos oscuros habían caído ya. Pero en una batalla tan grande, con tanto ocurriendo a la vez, es difícil de decir.

Jean se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativa.

-Entonces -continuó Guerrero-. Pensé que moriría. Pero no fue así. El Cazador de Brujas pidió como deseo a las Reliquias la aniquilación de todos los magos y brujas del mundo, excepto por mí y por Steve. Aún no había terminado con nosotros.

"Luego de eso, usó al instante el poder de las Reliquias nuevamente, pero para destruir todas las varitas, objetos y cosas mágicas de todo el mundo. Exterminó la magia del planeta, tal como había dicho que haría. Todas las personas a mi lado, en la batalla, simplemente cayeron muertas al suelo, todas a la vez. Ustedes, mis amigos, los magos que se había aparecido allí para pelear… todos.

Los demás quedaron congelados por la impresión de imaginar algo así de terrible.

-Y su último acto, el último que intentó hacer, habiendo ya hecho todo eso, fue torturar a Steve. Por eso nos había dejado vivos. Su maldad era tal, que no podía solo matarnos a nosotros dos. Quería que suframos. Empezó a usar las Reliquias para torturar a Steve hasta matarlo. Lo mató con muchísimo sufrimiento.

"Y justo cuando se volvía buscándome a mí, para hacer lo mismo conmigo… Bueno, fui más rápido. Estas espadas eran de uno de los magos que se había aparecido en el campo de batalla, desde Japón, para pelear. Un mago que también tenía habilidad con espadas. Como no eran un objeto mágico, seguían allí en el suelo. Las tomé y, antes de que pudiera alzar las Reliquias para pedir otro deseo, atravesé su pecho con una de ellas.

"Con la espada atravesándolo de lado a lado, me miró con furia, con odio. Yo le quité la piedra y la capa, por si se le ocurría usar las Reliquias de nuevo. Pero cometí el gravísimo error de no sacarle la Varita de Saúco, que seguía en su mano. En su agonía, me miró a los ojos y me dijo: 'Jamás podrás deshacer lo que he hecho'. Y entonces, para mi horror, sacó la Varita de Saúco, que a pesar de todo aún le respondía porque era una Reliquia de la Muerte, y era la única varita del mundo que seguía existiendo y tenía magia; tomó esa varita, la apunto hacia las otras dos Reliquias… y les lanzó el Destruim Incantatum.

Los demás quedaron impresionados por la sorpresa.

-Me aparté justo a tiempo para no morir yo también con el hechizo. Pero destruyó ambas Reliquias, y la Varita de Saúco también se destruyó en su mano por la inmensa energía que pasó a través de ella. Las tres Reliquias quedaron destruidas. Él murió, y yo sobreviví. Sobreviví sin más magia, la cual aun no poseo hasta el día de hoy. Quedé solo en un mundo solo con muggles, y sin magia.

-Aun eres un mago -dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie y girando alrededor de la mesa hasta quedar frente a él. Rojo los seguía con la mirada, nervioso. -Aunque él haya destruido la magia de tu mundo, no pudo haberte quitado la magia en tu interior.

Entonces, Hermione le tendió su propia varita, la cual Guerrero agarró y acarició con miedo y nervios.

-No puedo -dijo, intentando devolvérsela a Hermione-. Ya no tengo magia. Sé que no la tengo. Puedo sentirlo.

-Inténtalo -dijo ella.

Todos miraron cómo Guerrero alzaba la varita y apuntaba hacia la taza de té vacía que tenía delante.

-¡Engorgio! -gritó, apuntándola con la varita.

Todos observaron, decepcionados, cómo nada pasó. La taza no se agrandó. No se movió ni un centímetro.

-¡Wingardium Leviosa! -dijo él, apuntándola nuevamente.

Pero nada pasó tampoco.

-Te lo dije -le devolvió la varita a Hermione, que la recibió con mucha decepción-. Ya no soy un mago.

Todos hicieron un breve silencio.

-Pero eres muy bueno con esas espadas -dijo Jean, para levantarle el ánimo-. Y tienes la inteligencia y astucia que siempre te han caracterizado. Nos podrás ayudar mucho.

-Yo también tengo inteligencia y astucia -dijo Macho, dándose aires-. Y además de eso soy un excelente mago. ¡Engorgio máxima!

La taza se Macho se hizo tan grande que tuvieron que apartarse todos hacia atrás en sus asientos para que no los golpeara.

-Vaya, increíble -murmuró Negro, fingiendo estar impresionado-. Se ha hinchado casi tanto como tu ego.

Rojo rio.

-Me caes bien -le dijo.

-Es que soy tú, tonto.

-Bueno, lo importante de esto es que… -Jean achicó la taza para devolverla a su tamaño normal-… es que el universo de Guerrero ha acabado así, evidentemente, porque algún mago oscuro, o alguien, lo dejó aturdido cuando estaba por hacer el Destruim Incantatum. Me suena sospechoso.

-A mí también -dijo Hermione, que reflexionaba profundamente sobre todo aquello-. Suena como si alguien hubiera creado ese universo intentando deshacer los hechos de este universo, el Universo 2, intentando deshacer los hechos de esa batalla para que gane Christopher en lugar de Harry. Como si Christopher hubiera regresado en el tiempo y hubiera aturdido a Harry por la espalda.

-Lo mismo pensé yo -dijo Sirius, asintiendo.

-Sería extraño -dijo Jean, pensativa-. Porque Christopher fue del Universo 1 directo al Universo 2, y allí murió asesinado por Harry. ¿En qué momento habría viajado y creado otro universo en el medio? De hecho, mi principal teoría era que alguien de mi Universo 1 descubrió la forma de construir mi máquina de energía, la construyó de nuevo y así creó nuevos universos con otro giratiempos.

-Fueron los magos oscuros del universo que vi yo -dijo Sirius, muy serio-. Eso tiene que ser. Es la explicación que más encaja con todo esto. De alguna forma, viajaron allí para cambiar eso también. Así como me dijeron que viajarían aquí para destruir este universo.

-¿Quién te lo dijo? -preguntó Jean.

-Uno de ellos -Sirius negó con la cabeza, confundido-. Uno de esos magos oscuros. No le reconozco el rostro, ni nada. Parecían, de hecho, más formas que rostros concretos. Como un sueño… pero juro que fue real.

-De acuerdo, entonces, quisiera entender cómo fue que tuvimos esas visiones -dijo Hermione, retomando esa línea de pensamiento-. De alguna forma tuvo que pasar eso.

-Nuestra teoría sobre eso era que aquellos que tuvimos la visión fuimos quienes pasamos por el mundo de los muertos -dijo Sirius.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto Jean-. No se me habría ocurrido…

-Yo vi otra cosa -dijo Hermione entonces-. Tuve una visión… donde Harry y yo nos casábamos.

Rojo la miró de reojo.

-Pero teníamos un solo hijo -dijo entonces, a lo que Jean también le dirigió una mirada desconcertada-. Uno solo, no dos. Y parecíamos bastante felices… Y eso fue todo.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Jean-. ¿Eso viste en tu visión?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Quizás ese es el Universo 7 -opinó Rojo-. ¿Lo ven? Siete universos. ¿Qué les dije yo?

-¿No estás enojado por lo que te dije que vi allí? -preguntó Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Ha pasado de todo por aquí -dijo, dirigiéndola una sonrisa-. Y si eres feliz casada con él en algún universo… Es mil veces mejor a otros universos donde todos morimos.

-Sí, lo es -dijo Guerrero, afligido.

-Genial, ¿entonces iremos a buscar a la Hermione de ese universo? -preguntó Macho-. Es decir, ya que has reunido aquí a un Harry, Ron y Hermione de cada uno…

-No exactamente -dijo Jean-. Yo no he encontrado ese universo que dicen. Quizás no es así. Quizás la visión que tuviste es un futuro que pasa en uno de estos otros universos que ya hemos mencionado, pero en otro momento del tiempo…

-Quizás es el futuro de Hermy Perry -dijo Negro, reflexivo-. ¿Te gustan las rockstar, Harry?

-¿A cuál Harry le hablas? -dijo Macho-. Usa los apodos, Negro.

-Ya deja de llamarme Negro.

-¿Por qué? Es tu apodo, Negro. Si quieres cambiarlo, ya es tarde.

-Ya dejen de molestarse entre ustedes -dijo Jean-. No soy su madre, ¿de acuerdo? No tengo por qué andar castigándolos.

-Lo siento -dijo Negro-. Tienes razón, Jean, disculpa.

Macho le lanzó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Qué otra visión tuvieron?

-Yo vi un universo donde nada de todo esto había pasado -dijo Rojo-. Un universo sin Cazador de Brujas, sin nada. Hermione y yo estábamos de novios, éramos felices, vivíamos nuestras vidas…

-El Universo 1 -dijo Macho, pensativo.

-No -lo corrijo Rojo-. Yo estaba de novio con ella. No se casaba con Harry. No tenía bebés con él. Era el Universo Cero, así lo llamé yo. Un universo donde luego ella y yo tenemos niños a los que llamamos Hugo y Rose.

-Ah, sí -dijo Guerrero, pensativo-. Trelawney me predijo eso una vez…

-Ese universo no es real -dijo Sirius.

-¿Por qué insisten en querer quitármelo? -protestó Rojo-. ¡Es mi favorito!

-Pues Trelawney lo dijo, no yo -Sirius se encogió de hombros-. Dijo que no es real, era solo una predicción que ella hizo y no ocurrió.

-Pero aun así, él tuvo una visión sobre eso -dijo Jean, pensativa.

-Sí, la tuve -dijo Rojo-. Así que tiene que existir algún universo así. ¿Verdad?

-No lo sé -dijo ella, negando con la cabeza, confundida-. ¿Qué otras visiones tuvieron?

-Me vi a mi mismo en un lugar soleado, en una piscina, exhibiendo mis músculos… -dijo Guerrero, pensativo-. Hablando con gente sobre mi aparición en la siguiente portada de Corazón de Bruja… No me imagino qué universo será ese -dijo eso último irónicamente.

-Oh, yeah, baby -Macho le guiñó un ojo-. Es el mejor de todos, te lo digo. Deberías venir conmigo allí, Guerrero. Podemos decir que somos gemelos. Te enseñaré a vivir la vida en grande.

-No, gracias -le dijo este.

-Yo me vi con Hermione -dijo Negro entonces, recordando-. Estábamos en un lugar extraño… No lo recuerdo bien, porque estaba ebrio cuando tuve la visión. Pero estaba lleno de gente extraña, con ojos demasiado anchos. Viajábamos por algún motivo. Imagino que será algún universo donde el mundo fue colonizado por alienígenas.

Hermione lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

-Eso era este universo, el 2 -le dijo-. Y esa gente de ojos anchos eran chinos, Negro. Nos viste a nosotros en China, la semana pasada.

-Ahh -exclamó Negro, con una risita-. Claro, claro. Tienes razón. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, sí parecían chinos.

-Bien… -Jean lanzó un bostezo. Era tan tarde en la noche ya que en cualquier momento saldría el sol por la ventana junto a ellos. -¿Alguien más tuvo visiones?

-Habrá que preguntarle a Hermy Perry -dijo Macho-. Pero primero, pidámosle que nos cante un tema. No podemos dejar pasar la oportunidad.

-Ya déjate de bromas, Macho -le dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué? Es una rockstar, es famosa, es genial -Macho asintió con la cabeza-. No puedo esperar a conocerla mejor… si entienden a lo que me refiero.

-¡Por Dios! -se quejaron varios, haciendo muecas de horror y haciéndole gestos con el brazo, como ahuyentándolo.

-¿Por qué eres tan desagradable? -le dijo Hermione, mirándolo con asco-. Harry no era así.

-Oye, a mí no me digas nada -Macho le dirigió una mirada de picardía a Hermione-. Tú fuiste la que tuvo mellizos con él. Seguro que sabes lo que se siente pasar un buen rato con un macho Potter entonces, no cabe duda.

Y le guiñó un ojo, al tiempo que Rojo y Negro se ponían de pie al mismo tiempo y lo enfrentaban, enfurecidos.

-Te romperé la cara -le dijo Rojo.

-No antes que yo -Negro se sonó un puño, mirándolo con furia.

-Ya basta, cálmese -pidió Sirius, poniéndose de pie también-. ¿No recuerdan lo que hablábamos hace instantes? Si no nos llevamos bien entre nosotros, quizás sería bueno que suspendamos esto y vayamos a buscar a sus otros yo de otros universos para que se unan al equipo… No quieren eso, ¿verdad?

Los muchachos se miraron entre sí como si fueran unos niños a quienes sus padres estaban reprendiendo.

-Bueno, no -dijo Negro, tomando asiento-. Me gusta estar aquí. No quiero regresar al alcohol y las fiestas para ahogar la depresión.

-Bien, entonces tranquilos -Sirius tomó asiento-. Yo tuve esa visión que les dije, y Hagrid aquella en que se casa con Madame Maxime.

-Eso pudo pasar en cualquiera de los otros universos de los que ya hablamos -dijo Jean-. No sabemos en cuál pudo pasar.

-Tampoco tiene sentido averiguarlo -dijo Hagrid, restándole importancia con humildad-. No aporta nada a todo esto. Y no es que quiera irme a vivir allí ni nada así…

Pero se quedó con la mirada perdida, seguramente soñando despierto con ese universo.

-La principal teoría, creo -dijo Hermione, llevando la delantera en concluir el asunto-, es entonces que al regresar del mundo de los muertos, lugar donde se podía mirar en los otros universos, nos quedó alguna especie de secuela en la cabeza que generó esas visiones en nosotros.

-Tiene mucho sentido -razonó Jean.

-Hablemos de los otros universos que existen -dijo Sirius-. ¿Cómo es el Universo 4?

-Es el de Hermy Perry -dijo Jean-. Habrá que esperar que despierte.

-El Universo 5 es genial -dijo Macho-. Me convierto en este papi hermoso, y todos me aman.

-Pero pierdes a Ginny, y te sientes terrible por dentro -dijo Negro.

-No es cierto -dijo él, haciendo una mueca.

-Lo que no sabemos es por qué pasa eso -dijo Hermione.

-Pues porque soy hermoso -insistió él.

-No -Hermione lo miró con seriedad-. Harry no era como tú… Algo muy importante habrá pasado para que termines así… Solo que no quieres decirlo.

Todos miraron a Macho fijamente, poniéndolo incómodo. El miró a todos, tratando de sonreír, hasta que le clavaron tanto la mirada que se rompió su máscara. La sonrisa desapareció, y se quedó mirando a Hermione.

-De acuerdo, Hermione, tú ganas -dijo, más serio-. Les diré lo que pasó…

Todos lo observaron expectantes.

Macho suspiró y entonces habló:

-En mi universo, luego de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, retomo mi vida con normalidad. Voy a la Academia, y todo eso. Todo parece ir bien. Hasta que un día, algo pasa…

-¿Qué? -preguntaron Rojo y Hermione a la vez.

Macho levantó la mirada y los miró fijamente.

-Ustedes dejan de hablarme.

Ambos lo miraron sin comprender.

-¿Y por qué?

-No lo sé -admite él.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-No, no lo sé -insistió-. Simplemente dejan de hablarme, se distancian. Ya no quieren hablarme, a pesar de que no les he hecho nada. Es a partir de ahí que empiezo a sentir resentimiento y trato de conocer a otras personas, hacer otros amigos, para poder seguir adelante. Ginny me dice que no sabe por qué lo hacen, que a ella también la desconcierta. Pero lo cierto es que no me hablan más, yo empiezo a juntarme con otro grupo de chicos, que son modelos, y entonces empiezo a actuar así porque me dejo influir más por ellos… Me invitan a fiestas, conozco más gente, consigo el contacto de un representante para salir en portadas de revistas… y así pasa todo.

-¿Es decir, que lo que desencadena todo eso, es que nosotros te dejamos de hablar a ti? -dijo Hermione, estupefacta.

Él asintió, serio.

-No puede ser -dijo Rojo-. ¿Por qué lo haríamos? ¿Por qué te dejaríamos de lado sin motivos?

-No tengo idea -dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces, por primera vez, Rojo sintió algo de lástima por Macho, en vez de sentir ira y furia como había sentido instantes atrás.

-Eso es extraño -dijo Jean-. Bien… Entonces, eso es el Universo 5. Y respecto a ti, Negro…

-Bueno, ya les dije -Negro lanzó un bostezo-. En mi universo, que sería el Universo 1, supongo, lo que pasa es que Hermione queda embarazada de Harry… esa Hermione serías tú, imagino -señaló a Jean, que asintió con la cabeza-. Y entonces me voy de fiestas y todo eso para tratar de seguir adelante con mi vida. Similar a lo de Macho.

-De hecho, yo recuerdo eso -dijo Jean-. Porque pasó en mi universo, fue hace casi veinte años. Recuerdo perfectamente que quedé embarazada de los mellizos, y tú ya no nos hablabas y nos llegó el rumor de que vivías de fiesta por allí, con muchas chicas… Supongo que tuve la sospecha de que no eras realmente feliz, sino que lo hacías para tratar de seguir adelante.

Él asintió, mirando a Jean fijamente.

-Lo siento -le dijo Jean-. No fue mi intención lastimarte, entonces. Solo… solo pasó, todo eso. Pero ya te imaginarás que yo tampoco fui feliz. Por eso traté de regresar en el tiempo…

-Bueno, tenemos ahora sí un panorama sobre qué pasa en cada universo -dijo Sirius-. Nos falta saber qué pasa en el universo de Hermy Perry. Pero tenemos una idea sobre qué pasa en los demás. Y ahora la pregunta es -añadió, pensativo-, ¿quién creó todos esos universos, y por qué lo hizo?

-Y, ¿dónde está el universo que viste, Sirius, aquel que nos amenaza a todos? -dijo Hermione.

-Y, ¿cómo hacemos para detener a esos magos oscuros? -dijo Guerrero, pensativo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, reflexionando aquello.

Entonces, finalmente, el sol salió en el horizonte. Todos se volvieron sorprendidos, mirando el cielo anaranjado, estupefactos al darse cuenta de cuántas horas habían pasado con esa conversación.

-Ya está amaneciendo -dijo Hagrid-. Me gustaría invitarlos a dormir a todos aquí, pero no hay suficientes camas. A menos que tú…

Se quedó mirando a Sirius, que negó con la cabeza.

-Imposible, no puedo construirlas en el momento -dijo él-. Me tardaría varios días.

-¿Mi casa aún está aquí, en Hogsmeade? -dijo Macho-. Yo iré a dormir allí, nos vemos mañana.

-No está -le dijo Hermione, deteniéndolo-. Luego de que el Harry de este universo murió, fue vendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -protestó él, caprichoso.

-Porque Harry quiso que donáramos todas sus cosas -le explicó Rojo.

-¿De verdad? Qué idiota -dijo Macho, a lo que casi se arma una nueva riña contra él.

-Justo cuando empezaba a pensar mejor de ti… -dijo Rojo-. Ya lo arruinaste.

Macho se quedó en silencio, cruzado de brazos y mirando para otro sitio.

-¿Y Grimmauld Place? -preguntó Guerrero, que lucía cansado.

-Vendido también -dijo Sirius-. También por pedido de Harry.

-Podemos dormir en el castillo -sugirió Jean-. En alguna habitación vacía.

-No sé de ninguna que esté vacía -dijo Hermione, pensando.

-En un hotel de Hogsmeade, o en el Caldero Chorreante -dijo Negro-. Nos aparecemos allí, y ya.

-¿Y le explicarán a Tom cómo hizo Harry, el mago más famoso e identificable del mundo mágico, para volver a la vida no solo en una sino en dos copias distintas? -dijo Rojo.

-Lo tengo -dijo Macho entonces, sonriente-. Tengo la solución, y quiero que quede constancia de que fue a mí a quien se le ocurrió primero.

Los demás lo miraron con fastidio.

-La Sala Multipropósito -dijo él, con una sonrisa de suficiencia-. Es secreta, y nos esperará contenta con un enorme surtido de camas muy cómodas y adaptadas a nuestras necesidades. Y está aquí mismo, en el castillo.

-Maldición, ¿por qué se le tuvo que ocurrir justo a él? -se quejó Negro, poniéndose de pie y estirándose-. No dejará que nos olvidemos de que él tuvo la gran idea.

-Jamás -le dijo él, muy contento-. Te lo recordaré día y noche, negrito.

-Ya déjame en paz.

-De acuerdo, vamos allí -Jean se puso de pie y se desperezó también-. Ha sido una noche muy larga… Lleva a Hermy Perry, Macho.

-Voy por ella -dijo él, caminando hacia la habitación-. Espero que despierte y me vea cargándola en brazos, con este hermoso aspecto heroico. Caerá enamorada de mí al instante.

Rojo se tapó la cara con las manos, reprimiendo los deseos de golpearlo.


	13. La vida tiene despedidas que son eternas

13\. La vida tiene despedidas que son eternas

…

"3 meses después"

…

Era una noche fría y particularmente tranquila. La nieve caía con copos gruesos sobre los oscuros terrenos de Hogwarts.

Dentro del castillo, el ambiente calefaccionado de las salas comunes invitaba a los estudiantes de todos los años a quedarse en ellas, en sofás junto a las hogueras, estudiando o al menos charlando con amigos.

Además de las cuatro salas comunes clásicas de Hogwarts, había en ese momento un lugar en el castillo donde un grupo de jóvenes también descansaba junto a una hoguera. Se trataba de la Sala Multipropósito. Allí, en un par de enormes y mullidos sofás junto a una chimenea creada por la sala misma con un delicioso fuego crepitando dentro, se habían reunido Guerrero, Negro, Rojo, Macho, Hermione y Hermy Perry.

Los jóvenes estaban recostados cómodamente en los sofás, algunos de ellos tapados con frazadas. Había una mesita entre los sofás con varias tazas de chocolate caliente a medio tomar.

Hermy Perry jugaba con un mechón de cabello violeta, masticando chicle, con expresión de aburrimiento.

-Ya podría esta Jean aparecer por aquí, ¿no?

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo -dijo Macho, que estaba recostado con ambos pies sobre una mesita, y llevaba pantuflas de perrito.

-Es tan extraño -dijo Negro, mirándolo-. Con todos esos músculos, ese apodo, "macho", y toda la cosa… pero usas pantuflas de perrito.

-Hace frío -dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros-. No me hacen menos macho ni por un pelo. Cuando uno es tan macho como yo, Negro, puedes hacer y ponerte cualquier cosa, y seguirás siendo un macho.

-Si tú lo dices.

Hermione estaba acostada con las piernas colgando del apoyabrazos de un sofá, y la cabeza sobre las piernas de Rojo, que le acariciaba el cabello. El Harry Guerrero estaba un poco apartado de los demás, en una butaca individual, y los miraba.

-Nadie habló con ella últimamente, ¿verdad? -preguntó Hermy.

-No, yo no -dijo Rojo-. Dijo que volvería cuando tuviera noticias.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo estar aquí -Hermy mascó su chicle con más velocidad, con los brazos cruzados en actitud defensiva, mirando la hoguera.

-Te ha dicho que te regresará a tu universo exactamente en el momento y lugar del que te hemos sacado -le recordó Macho-. Así que no estás perdiendo el tiempo. Ni un segundo.

-¿Qué no entiendes que me pone nerviosa este lugar? -se quejó ella, lanzándole una mirada de furia-. Sofás, hogueras, tazas de chocolate caliente… Qué vida de mierda.

-Entiendo que la abstinencia de las drogas te complique un poco -argumentó Macho.

-Vete a la mierda, idiota -la chica se puso de pie y caminó lejos de allí, se metió tras una puerta y despareció.

De hecho, la Sala Multipropósito no solo había hecho camas, sofás y una hoguera para ellos, sino que había organizado las camas en algunas recámaras diferentes. Realmente se había esmerado en hacer un refugio para ellos.

-Déjala en paz, Macho -lo reprendió Hermione, con los ojos cerrados mientras su rostro era iluminado por el crepitante fuego-. Sabes que es muy sensible.

-La conoces tan bien -dijo Macho, irónicamente-. Casi como si fueran la misma persona.

-Tú solo estás enojado porque no quiso salir contigo -le dijo Negro, acomodándose en su lugar y tomando su taza de chocolate de la mesita. -Ni siquiera le interesaste un poquito en ningún momento. Debe ser tan frustrante para ti, que piensas que puedes tener a la mujer que quieras.

-Estoy seguro de que es lesbiana -dijo Macho, cruzando una pierna encima de la otra.

-Volviendo al tema de Jean… -dijo Guerrero-. Yo tampoco supe nada de ella. Hace semanas que se fue, diciendo que obtendría información de los otros universos y volvería.

-Yo le dije que teníamos que ir con ella -dijo Rojo, acariciando la cabeza de su novia-. No entiendo por qué no quiso que la acompañemos. ¿De qué sirve que estemos aquí, sin hacer nada?

En esos tres meses, no solo no había aparecido ningún mago oscuro a destruir nada, sino que tampoco había habido indicios de que algo extraño o fuera de lo común estuviera pasando ni allí, ni en ninguno de los otros universos.

Al principio, habían hecho reuniones entre ellos, acompañados por Hagrid y Sirius algunas veces. Habían entrenado, Guerrero y Macho los habían ayudado a ponerse en forma y les habían transmitido algunos conocimientos que habían aprendido en su entrenamiento como aurores. Al mismo tiempo, Hermione y Jean habían investigado más sobre los otros universos. No habían querido viajar a otros de ellos para no separarse, por miedo a que los magos oscuros los atacaran en un momento en que estuvieran desagrupados.

Por su parte, Negro y Rojo habían investigado la posibilidad de acceder al mundo de los muertos a través del velo en el Departamento de Misterios, para espiar hacia los otros universos y saber qué pasaba en ellos. Pero no pudieron concretarlo, ya que el Ministerio al parecer había montado una guardia y realizado toda una investigación en torno al velo y al mundo de los muertos, buscando la forma de cerrarlo y clausurarlo para siempre.

Finalmente, Jean había anunciado que emprendería un viaje ella sola hacia otros universos para averiguar qué pasaba. No quiso que nadie fuera con ella, argumentando que ella sabía manejarse bien entre los universos y que era más importante que ellos estuvieran juntos, para defender el mundo en caso de que algo malo pasara.

-No entiendo algunas de las cosas que Jean dice y hace -dijo Negro, con la mirada perdida en el fuego y llevándose la taza a los labios-. Pudimos haberla acompañado allí, es cierto. Aquí no servimos de nada.

-Es una mujer independiente y capaz -la defendió Hermione-. Y ustedes solo se pelean todo el día.

-No es cierto -protestó Macho.

-Te pasaste semanas discutiendo con Hermy para tratar de que salga contigo -lo reprendió Hermione-. No la dejabas en paz. Estabas decidido a ganarle por cansancio, y aún así no quiso saber nada contigo.

-Y por eso digo, tiene que ser lesbiana -dijo él, como si no pudiera existir ni remotamente otra posibilidad a esa.

-Otra cosa que no entiendo de Jean -comentó Negro-, es por qué no quiere ver a su hijo. Llegó diciendo que había recorrido cielo y tierra y otros universos para ver a su querido Steve, y luego de llegar aquí no fue a verlo ni una sola vez. Es increíble que él aún no sepa que ella está aquí.

-Ya déjala -siguió Hermione-. Es que ustedes no la entienden.

-No somos ella, como tú -puntualizó Macho.

-Les explicaré -dijo Hermione, abriendo los ojos y mirándolos uno por uno-. Jean es una persona súper inteligente, rápida y valiente. No dudó en venir aquí, en usar todas sus herramientas para encontrarse con él y ver cómo estaba. Pero, también, es una mujer muy sensible. Cuando vio a su hijo, a escondidas, y vio que él era feliz aquí con su nueva familia, no quiso interferir en su vida. Tiene miedo, ¿no lo entienden? Tiene miedo de que algo pase, de que si se reencuentra con él cosas malas pasen, como siempre pasan, y le arruine esto.

-¿Arruinarle qué? -preguntó Negro.

-¡Su familia! -dijo ella-. Su vida. Él es feliz en este universo. Vive pensando que todo está bien y que el mundo es un lugar hermoso. No está preocupado porque unos magos tenebrosos vengan a matarnos a todos. No quiere meterlo en esto.

-Pero él ya está metido -acotó Guerrero entonces-. ¿No me dijeron que él estaba con Sirius y Hagrid el primer día que ustedes volvieron de su viaje y ellos les explicaron lo que estaba pasando?

-Bueno, sí, al principio se involucró en el tema -estuvo de acuerdo Hermione-. Pero Sirius me dijo que luego, al ver que Jean no quería reencontrarse con él, le dijo que todo estaba bien y su visión no debía haber sido nada importante…

-Entonces, ¿hasta le mintieron al pobre tipo? -dijo Negro.

-Fue idea de Jean, Ron. Ella no quiere involucrarlo, te lo acabo de decir.

-De acuerdo, está bien.

-En fin -Rojo se corrió para dejar que Hermione se incorporara y se sentara en el sofá-. Solo digo que pudimos ir con ella, en vez de estar aquí sin poder nada más útil que jugar Monopoly mágico todo el día.

-¿Jugamos otra ronda? -preguntó Macho.

-No, ya estoy harta de ese juego -se quejó Hermione.

-Guerrero siempre gana -protestó Negro-. ¿Cómo es que haces para comprar siempre todo el Callejón Diagon?

-Intuición para los negocios, supongo -dijo él-. Ya que no tengo magia, al menos tengo que ser bueno en los juegos de mesa.

-Voy a hacer la comida -dijo Macho, poniéndose de pie. Como parte de su constante necesidad de ser el mejor en todo, y una continuación de su aprendizaje de cocina comenzado el año anterior, ahora Macho cocinaba todos los días para todos.

El chico se alejó hasta una pequeña cocinita que había en medio de la Sala Multipropósito, empezó a agitar su varita y salieron ollas y sartenes de los estantes, levitando, al tiempo que se abrían alacenas de las que salían flotando verduras que se pelaban y cortaban en rodajas en el aire, en su camino a las sartenes.

Hermione se alejó hacia su cuarto, dispuesta a darse un baño, con Rojo yendo tras ella. Al mismo tiempo, Negro se recostó por completo en su sofá, dormitando junto a la hoguera, y Guerrero se alejó de allí hacia una habitación.

En ese momento, en una habitación cerrada con una cama adoselada y muchos pósters por todos lados, Hermy Perry se pintaba las uñas con la varita, con expresión de tedio. Se había peinado todo su cabello en una cola de caballo única por encima de la oreja donde su cabello no estaba rapado. En el suelo a su alrededor había paquetes de golosinas, un micrófono y ropa de muchos colores tirada por todos lados.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, a lo que ella levantó la mirada de sus uñas de inmediato.

-¿Si? -dijo la chica.

La puerta se entreabrió, y vio que Guerrero estaba del otro lado.

-Pasa -le dijo, volviendo a centrar su atención en sus uñas.

El muchacho entró, cerró bien la puerta y caminó lentamente hacia ella, para tomar asiento a su lado sobre la cama.

-Hola, Harry -dijo la chica, empezando a dibujar diseños de estrellas y chispas de varita sobre la base de color en sus uñas, muy concentrada.

-Hola, Hermione.

-¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó, haciendo conversación.

-Bien, supongo -dijo él-. Estábamos hablando de la desaparición de Jean. ¿Crees que vuelva pronto?

-No me importa -dijo ella, con mal humor.

Harry se quedó sentado allí, mirando las uñas de la chica.

-Te están quedando muy bien.

-Gracias.

El chico se pasó una mano por el cabello, que llevaba rapado a los lados, y se acomodó la parte superior. Había un espejo de pie que la chica había colocado frente a donde estaban ellos, y su rostro le devolvió la mirada. Harry ya no usaba anteojos, tenía algunas nuevas cicatrices y un aspecto más maduro. También tenía unos buenos músculos que se había forjado en el entrenamiento de la Academia, aunque esa versión de Harry no estuviera tan hinchada de masa muscular como la de Macho.

-Me pregunto cómo Macho consiguió todos esos músculos en solo unos meses -dijo en voz alta, reflexivo.

-Pastillas -dijo Hermy-. O drogas. O magia. O todo eso junto.

-Seguramente.

-No veo la hora de irme de aquí -dijo la joven, finalizando los últimos retoques en sus uñas y estirando todos los dedos para contemplar el resultado.

-¿Por qué estás aquí si lo odias tanto? -le preguntó Harry.

Ella sopló sobre sus dedos, con las manos inmóviles.

-¿Te importaría secarme las uñas con tu varita? -le pidió-. No puedo agarrarla.

-Yo… -empezó él, nervioso.

-¡Oh, lo siento! -dijo ella, dándose cuenta que había metido la pata-. Olvidé lo tuyo.

-No pasa nada -dijo él, algo avergonzado de ser el único allí que no era mago.

-Entonces solo pásame la mía, ¿quieres? Trataré de tomarla con la mano despacio.

-Claro -él obedeció, y ella se secó las uñas por completo en un segundo con su varita.

-Estoy aquí porque me raptaron -explicó ella, contestando su pregunta-. Tenía un show importante el día siguiente a eso. Iba a ser ante un público de treinta mil personas. Estaba tratando de pensar exactamente qué hechizos podíamos hacer que fueran inesperados e innovadores: Ya hicimos levitar el escenario entero, salir vapores de colores del suelo, llevamos un dragón amaestrado que volaba arriba de la audiencia escupiendo fuego al cielo…

-Genial -dijo él, impresionado.

-Pero ahora toda esa motivación se me fue -dijo ella, mirando al muchacho a los ojos-. Luego de tres meses aquí, ya no me encuentro a mí misma. Ya no me siento tan llena de energía como en aquel momento. Aunque me vayan a devolver exactamente a ese momento en el que estaba yo, en el mismo lugar y todo, ya no tendré la motivación que tenía entonces.

Guerrero se quedó pensativo.

-Jean pensó en traerte porque te vio en aquel universo, y pensó que serías de ayuda.

-¿Ayuda para qué, exactamente? -dijo ella, molesta-. ¿Para cocinar y limpiar la Sala Multipropósito? Hace meses que estamos aquí y no pasa nada.

-Pensamos que magos oscuros vendrían…

-Pues no lo hicieron.

-No sabemos por qué no. Es muy extraño. Sirius dijo que…

-No le creo a Sirius.

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó él, asombrado.

-Me huele extraño -dijo ella, perspicaz pero desinteresada al mismo tiempo-. Que Sirius diga que unos magos tenebrosos vienen hacia aquí, que lo vieron, que bla bla bla… Y luego nada.

-¿Dices que mintió?

-Digo que tengo la sensación de que nos están engañando -le explicó ella-. ¿Por qué me raptaron a mí? Había un Harry y un Ron en mi universo. ¿Por qué no los trajeron a ellos?

-No lo sé… Quizás Jean pensó que tú lo necesitabas más que ellos. A mi me trajo porque dijo que yo lo necesitaba. Y es cierto. Estaba volviéndome loco allí, atrapado en un mundo terrible y oscuro, llenándome de veneno y venganza… Era terrible.

-Sí, es bueno que te haya sacado de allí -dijo Hermy-. Pero yo estaba bien en mi mundo.

Guerrero la miró, y recordó que el día que la encontraron parecía estar a punto de morir de sobredosis por las drogas. Aunque no se lo dijo, no estaba tan convencido de que ella no necesitara que la saquen de allí tampoco. Pero no se lo dijo.

-Me gustaría conocer tu universo, algún día.

-Puedes venir cuando gustes -le dijo ella-. No es perfecto. No me hablo con los Harry y Ron de allí. Y no estoy segura de que mis amistades sean las indicadas. No soy idiota, sé bien que la fama tiene consecuencias negativas. Y hay gente con la que seguramente no volveré a hablarme, allí…

-A veces, la vida tiene despedidas que son eternas -dijo él, con la mirada desapareciendo en el recuerdo de la oscuridad que aún envolvía su propio universo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada.

-Por eso eres el único que me cae bien aquí -le dijo, pasando sus ojos desde los de Guerrero, hasta sus labios, donde se detuvo unos instantes-. Eres el único que me toma en serio.

Guerrero la miró también, y ella vio los ojos del mismo Harry que había conocido siempre, solo que este Harry había madurado de una forma acelerada que le sentaba mucho mejor.

-¿Vas a comer la comida de Macho hoy? -dijo él, cambiando el tono de la charla.

-Ni loca -ella le sonrió. Tenía los labios pintados de un color turquesa muy fuerte. -Voy a aparecer una pizza aquí en la habitación. ¿Quieres?

-Claro -entonces, Guerrero se acercó a ella, y empezó a besarla.

Hermy le devolvió el beso con ganas y le tomó la cara con una mano con las uñas pintadas de esa forma tan llamativa, besándolo con pasión, con su lengua visible por momentos.

Guerrero la abrazó por la cintura y la acercó más a sí mismo.

-No le puedes decir a nadie de lo nuestro -suspiró ella en un susurro, con un mechón de cabello rosa chicle cayendo encima de su rostro-. Lo sabes bien, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé -dijo él, recobrando el aliento.

Hermy le pasó la lengua por los labios y le mordió el labio inferior con los dientes. Luego le dirigió una sonrisa pícara.

-Que no se enteren esos tontos de ahí afuera.

-No se enterarán.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama y se besaron con más pasión y locura. Hermy empezó a quitarle la ropa, revelando su musculoso torso, y él le quitó la túnica de cuero negro con tachas que llevaba la chica, revelando un pecho desnudo en el que se había hecho un tatuaje acuarela de un micrófono de muchos colores que se movía y de pronto se destruía, estallando, para luego formarse otra vez con los pedazos.

Se besaron con absoluta locura desenfrenada, y Harry se posicionó encima de ella mientras le abría las piernas con las manos, apretando sus muslos con fuerza.

Hermy sintió a Harry penetrándola, entreabrió la boca y le arañó la espalda con esas uñas que cambiaban de colores y sobre las que centellaban chispas y estrellas.

En una habitación junto a esa, Hermione se bañaba con Rojo, que le daba besos en la espalda con ternura y delicadez. Ambos estaban desnudos en la ducha interna del cuarto, y Hermione se pasaba shampoo por el cabello, con los ojos cerrados.

Rojo bajó por su espalda, dándole besos. Le agarró ambos pechos con las manos, mientras subía de vuelta. Hermione dirigió una mano hacia atrás y le acarició el pecho y el abdomen.

Rojo se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás, acariciándole los pechos mientras le besaba la nuca.

En la habitación continua, Hermy Perry se había sentado sobre Guerrero y se movía hacia atrás y hacia delante de forma desenfrenada, gimiendo con placer. Lanzó un encantamiento muffliato al aire y luego de eso dejó escapar un fuerte grito de placer.

Hermione apoyó ambas manos sobre la pared de la ducha, sintiendo el agua caliente caer sobre ella y a Ron detrás sujetándola de la cintura y moviéndose hacia atrás y hacia adelante, penetrándola una y otra vez. Sentía los muslos del chico golpear contra ella con el movimiento, mientras el agua hirviendo chorreaba por sus cuerpos desnudos.

-¿Cómo viene esa comida? -preguntó Negro, dormitando en el sofá, mientras Macho, que aún llevaba sus pantuflas de perrito, movía su varita conjurando un corte de carne de cerdo y colocándolo con cuidado dentro del horno, junto con las verduras.

-Muy bien -dijo él, concentrado-. Como que necesito una cerveza de manteca.

-Yo también -coincidió Negro, y con su varita hizo que dos botellas de cerveza de manteca salieran flotando de una alacena: una fue hacia Macho, y la otra siguió su camino hacia Negro, que la atrapó en el aire, la destapó y empezó a beberla.

Entonces, Negro se puso de pie y caminó hacia Macho, que estaba de espaldas a él bebiendo su cerveza mientras cocinaba. Se acercó al chico por detrás, se posicionó detrás suyo, y lo abrazó.

Macho giró la cabeza, con una sonrisa, y se dieron un beso en los labios.


	14. Terror en el tercer mundo

14\. Terror en el tercer mundo

-¡Hola! -saludó un Neville muy alegre, agitando su mano, cuando vio a sus amigos acercarse a él caminando a través de las gradas.

-Hola, Neville.

-Hola, amigo. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien. Les guardé asientos.

Ron y Hermione se sentaron. Esta última sacó unos binoculares de su cartera y aplicó uno de los modos mágicos que ofrecía dentro de sus configuraciones, para recorrer el estadio de juego y que le figurara en el lente una descripción de los distintos jugadores de cada equipo. Se puso a observarlos y a leer sus descripciones, mientras los jugadores, de pie en el suelo con sus escobas en la mano se acomodaban y terminaban los calentamientos.

El juego estaba por comenzar.

-Allí está Harry -dijo Hermione, acercando el zoom.

Ron miró al campo de juego y pudo ver a Harry, que se sujetaba una pierna, estirando, mientras con la otra mano mantenía el equilibrio con su escoba, que estaba con el mango clavado en el césped.

-Espero que hoy ganen -dijo Ron-. Los últimos dos partidos de la liga fueron un desastre.

-Si no ganan, pueden olvidarse del primer lugar -dijo Neville-. Quedando solo dos partidos más, las Cenizas del Fénix solo podrán ser derrotados si los Chudley Cannons ganan este partido.

-O si las Varitas de Londres ganan el del domingo -puntualizó Hermione.

-No, porque no tienen suficientes puntos -corrigió Neville-. Tienen que ser los Chudley Cannons. Es hoy, o nunca.

-Vamos, Harry, tú puedes -Ron se mordía las uñas, nervioso. Desde que Harry había entrado a jugar de forma profesional para su equipo favorito, los Chudley Cannons, Ron se había vuelto aun más fanático del Quidditch de lo usual.

-¡Hola a todos! -saludó el comentarista del partido, Lee Jordan, de forma amplificada-. ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Hoy nos espera una auténtica carnicería aquí dentro! Los Chudley Cannons contra las Cenizas del Fénix, por el primer puesto del campeonato. Casi les diría, amigos, que este es el verdadero partido final de la liga, ya que los dos próximos no cambiarán nada de lo que pase aquí por lo que serán una total pérdida de tiempo para ustedes.

-Lee es el mejor comentarista -opinó Ron, sacando sus propios binoculares para echar una ojeada al campo-. Me alegra tanto que le hayan dado el puesto de comentarista oficial de todos los partidos de la liga.

Neville también se había hecho un renovado fan del deporte. Luego de que Harry lo contratara en su tienda de artículos para Quidditch, Neville se había interiorizado en el deporte cada vez más hasta hacerse un auténtico hincha. Después de eso, con la entrada de Harry al equipo, habían estado siguiéndolo, yendo a casi todos los partidos de la liga nacional de Inglaterra.

En el campo, Harry se acomodaba la banda del capitán del equipo, que llevaba colocada al brazo. Tenía el cabello corto peinado hacia arriba, rapado en los lados, una larga barba y su rostro mostraba algunas cicatrices. Su cuerpo estaba mucho más musculoso que antes. El chico escupió en el suelo antes de montarse a su escoba, golpear el suelo con ganas y salir despedido por el aire.

-Ahí está el capitán del equipo de los Chudley, Harry Potter -comentaba Lee, con su voz resonando por todo el estadio-. Auténtico líder indiscutible del equipo, Potter lleva diecisiete atrapadas de snitch en este campeonato, siendo por el momento el buscador con mayores atrapadas del torneo.

Harry alzó en alto el puño, obteniendo como respuesta el rugido emocionado de una audiencia que empezó a gritar "¡POTTER! ¡POTTER! ¡POTTER!"

-Tres Potter -dijo Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo-. Lo ovacionaron tres veces.

-No empieces, Hermione, te lo suplico -pidió Ron, tratando de ignorar el comentario de su amiga mientras giraba las ruedillas de sus binoculares.

En el campo de juego, todos los jugadores se subieron a sus escobas y se formaron en sus posiciones.

-¡El partido está por empezar! -dijo Lee con entusiasmo-. ¡Todos los jugadores toman sus posiciones! El árbitro, el señor Stan Renner, se lleva el silbato a la boca… yyyyy… ¡Comienza!

Los jugadores empezaron a volar a toda velocidad por el estadio.

Ron y Hermione seguían las jugadas tratando de no perderse detalle.

-¡La tiene Vin Dame! -gritaba Lee-. ¡Se la pasa a Bollock! ¡Bollock se la lanza a Lame! Lame esquiva una bludger, ¡y la pierde! La quaffle cae sin posición hacia el campo. ¡La atrapa Kenckpik!

Neville entornó los ojos y se arrimó al borde de su asiento, mirando al campo con mucha concentración.

El cielo gris sobre ellos era surcado por una veintena de jugadores que lo cruzaban con sus escobas de un lado a otro tan rápido como podían.

-¡Anotación de las Cenizas del Fénix, señores! -gritó Lee.

-¡NO! -bramó Ron, enfurecido.

-¡El partido abre su marcador, diez a cero!

Todos en la tribuna de los chicos guardaron silencio o protestaron, mientras que en la tribuna del otro lado del estadio los hinchas de las Cenizas del Fénix festejaban alegremente.

-¡Los Chudley Cannons salen al contraataque! -dijo Lee, excitado-. ¡Están furiosos! Inn aferra la quaffle y la lleva esquivando rivales a toda velocidad, atraviesa medio campo el solo… ¡Pasa la bola, Inn, no te la comas tú solo! ¡Ohhh! Es golpeado brutalmente por una bludger y cae desde metros de altura… Te lo mereces, Inn, ¡esto es un equipo!

-¡Relata bien, Lee, maldita sea! -exclamó otra voz amplificada.

-¿Profesora?

Se oía la voz amplificada de la profesora McGonagall.

-¡Si no relatas bien, este será tu último partido como relator! -lo amenazó la voz amplificada de la profesora.

-Oh, rayos -protestó Lee, amplificadamente-. ¿Cómo es que dejan a la profesora McGonagall venir a todos los partidos a controlarme? Soy un profesional, diablos. No pueden traer siempre a esta mujer a que… ¡OH, MIERDA! ¿VIERON ESO? ¡CHÚPATE ESA, INN! ¡VIN DAME ARREBATA ESA QUAFFLE DE FORMA BRUTAL! ¡Y se dirige a los aros contrarios! Se la pasa a Bollock… ¡WOW! ¡Eso si fue una excelente evasión de ataque por giro por derecha! Se aproxima a los aros… yyyyy… ¡OTRO GOL DE LAS CENIZAS DEL FÉNIX!

Ron empezó a insultar y protestar, dando un golpe al aire.

-Bien, bien, se reanuda un partido picante -dijo Lee-. Los Chudley Cannons pierden su partido decisivo veinte a cero. La tiene Petit. Se la pasa a Yamil. Yamil hace unos giros bastante increíbles en el aire, todo para nada, porque se la saca Kenckpik. Va Kenckpik hacia los aros rivales. Se la pasa a Vin Dame… yyyy… sí, sí, sí, señores. Se viene otro…

-No, no, no -Ron se mordía las uñas.

-¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ! -repitió Lee-. ¡OOOOTRO GOL, SEÑORES! ¡GOL DE LAS CENIZAS DEL FÉNIX! ¡Están haciendo mierda a los Chudley Cannons, carajo! ¡Eso tiene que doler!

-¡Maldición, Lee! -gritó la voz de la profesora McGonagall-. ¡¿No eres capaz de relatar un gol sin insultar y usar ese lenguaje?!

-Lo siento, profesora, es que cuando uno es un fan del deporte, y lo siente bien dentro suyo… ¡Oh, miren eso! ¡Otra comida de Inn! ¡Pero parece que va a funcionar esta vez! ¡Inn va solo hacia aros rivales, atraviesa medio campo, esquiva a los jugadores de las Cenizas del Fénix con la quaffle bajo el brazo, él solo! Y se acerca, y se acerca, y… y… y… Y la pierde. ¿No te das cuenta de que eres un comilón, Inn? ¡No estás solo en el juego, maldito maricón imbécil!

-¡LEE JORDAN, ESTÁS DESPEDIDO! -gritó la profesora McGonagall.

-Vete a cagar, McGonagall. ¡MIERDA! -protestó Lee-. ¡EQUIPO DE MIERDA!

-¡TE VAS YA MISMO A TU CASA, LEE JORDAN! -la profesora McGonagall estaba fuera de sí.

-No me voy nada. ¡Miren eso! -gritó entonces Lee-. ¡Otra contraofensiva de los Chudley Cannons! ¡Un jugador competente, que no es Inn, claro, agarra la quaffle y la lanza hacia la delantera Flowers, que recibe la quaffle cerca de aros rivales! ¡Vamos, Flowers! ¡Tú puedes! ¡NO! ¡ESA BLUDGER FUE LANZADA EN INFRACCIÓN! ¡HAGA ALGO, ÁRBITRO!

Ron y Hermione ajustaron sus auriculares para ver mejor el partido. Vieron a Harry sobrevolar el estadio, buscando por todos lados, pero al parecer sin la menor pista de que la snitch anduviera por algún lado.

-El árbitro, Stan Renner, parece un poco confundido sobre si aplicar o no infracción -relató Lee-. Es simple, Renner, si se comete una infracción, hay que aplicarla y continuar el juego. No sé si te enseñaron eso cuando aprendiste a ser árbitro, porque esa falta fue más clara que el agua, señoras y señores… Oh, rayos, McGonagall viene hacia mí con personal de seguridad. Bien, voy a irme hacia aquellas otras gradas, señoras y señores, donde pueda relatar más tranquilo… ¡Déjenme! ¡Oigan, ustedes dos, gente del público, ayúdenme! ¡Sostengan al grandote este de aquí mientras yo corro hacia el otro lado!

Una hora después, el partido iba ciento cuarenta a cero a favor de las Cenizas del Fénix, y estaba que ardía. Los hinchas gritaban enfurecidos de un lado del estadio, mientras festejaban a los gritos y mofándose del equipo opuesto en el otro lado. Los jugadores se habían puesto totalmente violentos, habiendo el árbitro tenido que echar a un golpeador de los Chudley Cannons del campo de juego luego de que este golpeara intencionalmente a un jugador contrario que no estaba en posesión de la bola, sino que solo estaba quieto en su lugar sin participar de ninguna jugada.

-Aquí Lee jordan, relatando desde mi ubicación secreta -dijo la voz amplificada de Lee-. Hace media hora que estoy aquí y McGonagall no ha podido encontrarme. Seguramente este sea mi último partido, muchachas y muchachos, señoras y señores, magos y brujas, duendes y elfos domésticos. Así que voy a disfrutar todo lo que pueda de esto, por si la Asociación de Quidditch de Inglaterra no vuelve a llamarme para relatar… En caso de que sea así, ¡púdranse, malditos magos adinerados de la Asociación de Quidditch de Inglaterra! ¡Todos sabemos que son unos corruptos! Claro que, en caso de que sí consideren llamarme de vuelta, en ese caso, sepan que me caen muy bien, y siempre he apoyado a la Asociación de Quidditch de Inglaterra…

Los jugadores, notoriamente más cansados que antes, volaban por el campo de Quidditch pasándose la quaffle y surcando la distancia entre los aros.

-Ustedes saben cómo es el Quidditch -siguió relatando Lee-. Van ciento cuarenta a cero, ganando las Cenizas del Fénix. Pero si el héroe local Potter atrapara la snitch dorada, todo acabaría al instante con una victoria de los Chudley Cannons ciento cincuenta a ciento cuarenta, y serían los campeones del torneo… No es para meterte presión, Potter, ni nada, pero… ¡¿PODRÍAS CONCENTRARTE Y ATRAPAR LA PUTA SNITCH?!

-¡Yo voy a atraparte a ti, Lee Jordan! -se oyó la voz amplificada de McGonagall-. ¡NO VOLVERÁS A RELATAR EN TU VIDA! ¡¿DÓNDE TE HAS METIDO?!

-Jamás me encontrarán -dijo Lee-. ¡Yyyy la tiene el comilón, Inn! ¡Se la pasa a Flowers! ¡Vaya, increíble! ¡No sabía que Inn supiera cómo pasar la quaffle! La tiene Flowers, y… ¿acaso Potter ha visto la snitch?

Todas las miradas se dirigían hacia Harry, que bajaba en picada hacia el suelo del campo de juego, seguido de cerca por el buscador rival.

-¡Parece que la ha visto, señores! ¡Sí, sí, sí…! Oh, no -se quejó Lee-. Potter mira alrededor, se frena… La perdió, señores, nada que ver por aquí.

-¿La vio o no la vio? -dijo Ron, que estaba enfurecido, apuntando hacia Harry sus binoculares.

-Yo sí vi un destello dorado cerca de él -dijo Hermione, que miraba hacia allí con los suyos.

-¡Atención, gente! -gritó Lee-. ¡Las Cenizas del Fénix la tienen! ¡Avanzan hacia aros rivales con la quaffle! ¡yyyy…! ¡Síííííí! ¡GOL DE LAS CENIZAS DEL FÉNIX!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! -gritó Ron, con desesperanza.

-¡Eso es todo, maldita sea! -gritó Lee-. ¡Las Cenizas del Fénix festejan enloquecidos! ¡Con ese gol, ya no importa si Potter atrapa la snitch! ¡Van ganando ciento cincuenta a cero!

-No puede ser -Ron negaba con la cabeza.

-Hora de terminar el juego, Cenizas -dijo Lee-. Con esta diferencia, las Cenizas se posicionan cómodamente en una ventaja numérica donde una atrapada de snitch no puede destronarlos. Es hora de que su buscador se ponga a trabajar y termine este juego, Cenizas. No sé cuánto tiempo aguantaré escondido aquí antes de… ¡Wooowww, esperen! ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Sí! ¡El buscador de las Cenizas del Fénix, Dylan, vuela hacia arriba a toda velocidad…! ¡Y HASTA YO PUEDO VERLA, PORQUE ESTÁ BRILLANDO JUNTO A UNA DE LAS LUCES DEL ESTADIO, SEÑORES! ¡ES LA SNITCH DORADA!

Todos en el estadio miraron hacia una de las columnas del estadio, con el corazón en la boca. Se veía claramente el destello de la snitch dorada junto a una de las luces del estadio, y ambos buscadores iban hacia allí a toda velocidad. Pero Dylan estaba más cerca que Harry…

-¡Dylan se acerca peligrosamente al final del juego, gente! -gritó Lee Jordan, emocionado-. ¡SE ACERCA! ¡ESTÁ A POCOS METROS! ¡LA SNITCH NO SE MUEVE! ¡POTTER ESTÁ MUY LEJOS! ¡YYY…! ¡YYYYYYYYY…! ¡OH, NO! ¡LO GOLPEAN CON UNA BLUDGER EN MEDIO DE LA CABEZA! ¡LA SANGRE SALE POR TODOS LADOS!

Rugidos de furia emergieron de la tribuna de las Cenizas del Fénix, mientras que gritos de aliento surgían de la tribuna de los Chudley Cannons.

-¡ATENCIÓN! -gritó Lee-. ¡PORQUE RENNER NO DETIENE EL JUEGO! ¡LA TOMA COMO JUGADA LIMPIA! ¡DYLAN SE AGARRA LA CABEZA! ¡POTTER SE ACERCA A TODA VELOCIDAD…! YYYY… ¡POTTER ATRAPA LA SNITCH! ¡FIN DEL JUEGO!

Los gritos y rugidos emergieron por todo el estadio, que pareció a punto de desmoronarse. Los hinchas de los Chudley Cannons, alrededor de Ron y Hermione, saltaban y gritaban de felicidad, festejando. Del lado opuesto del campo, sin embargo, la indignación de los hinchas de las Cenizas del Fénix era tal que muchos bajaban de las tribunas, hacia el interior del campo, gritando y haciéndole gestos al árbitro, llenos de ira.

-¡Qué partido! -exclamó Lee-. ¡Con un resultado totalmente incierto! ¿Quién ganó? ¡Es la pregunta que se hacen todos! Los médicos corren para atender a Dylan, cuya cabeza parece haberse partido a la mitad, pero seguramente podrá ser curada los magos de San Mungo. Por otro lado, todos los jugadores de las Cenizas del Fénix están en torno al árbitro, Renner, llenos de furia, reclamándole que el golpe de bludger hacia Dylan fue una falta y que debe anular la atrapada de snitch de Potter y reanudar el juego… Pero no, Renner niega con la cabeza. Demonios, ¿fue o no fue una atrapada de snitch legítima, Renner? ¡DINNOS ALGO, MALDITO IMBÉCIL!

-¡Te tengo, mocoso! -gritó la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

-¡OH, NO, ME ENCONTRARON! -gritó Lee, y su voz empezó a resonar de forma agitada-. Amigos, estoy corriendo y huyendo de la profesora McGonagall, sepan disculpar mi voz agitada… Pero nada impedirá que termine de relatar este bestial partido… Oh, miren -siguió, con la voz entrecortada mientras corría a toda velocidad para huir de la profesora-. ¡Parece que Renner dio lugar a la atrapada de snitch! ¡El partido ha concluido oficialmente, con un resultado de ciento cincuenta a ciento cincuenta! ¡Las Cenizas se quieren comer crudo al árbitro!

Ron dio una palmada de furia al aire.

-Claro… -siguió Lee, mientras corría-. Potter, al ver la carnicería que se estaba desatando allí abajo, prefirió terminar el partido de una vez al tener la posibilidad, antes de que les metieran diez puntos más y ya no hubiera posibilidad alguna de salvación… Pero seguramente, ustedes, magos y brujas aficionados al Quidditch pero que no saben tanto del deporte como yo… se estarán preguntando… -hablaba de forma agitada, mientras corría de un lado a otro a toda velocidad, esquivando a McGonagall y al personal de seguridad-. Se estarán preguntando… ¿fue esto un empate? Pues no… No lo fue… Porque en esta instancia del torneo, no hay lugar a empates. El partido debe definirse… por un ganador… Con lo cual… Sí, sí, miren… Renner suena su silbato y pide a los jugadores que se formen para empezar… la tanda de penales, señores.

-¿Tanda de penales? -preguntó Hermione, confundida.

-Sí, claro -dijo Ron-. Qué nervios, Dios mío.

-Los jugadores se forman ante los aros -exclamó Lee-. Recuerden: son cinco penales por equipo. El mejor de cinco gana el partido. Si empatan, se hace otra tanda de cinco penales. Y parece que el primer penal lo lanzará Lame, de las Cenizas del Fénix… Se pone en posición… Apunta bien… Mira hacia los aros… yyyyy… ¡GOOOOOL!

Ron lanzó un puñetazo al aire, enfurecido.

-¡Gol de las Cenizas, señores! Ahora lanzarán los Chudley Cannons. Y lo hará Inn. Vamos, maldito imbécil… Si no lo metes, serás odiado por siempre…

Ron y Hermione vieron cómo Inn se posicionaba flotando en su escoba ante los tres aros, con la quaffle en la mano. El cazador de las Cenizas del Fénix extendió ambas manos, concentrado, tratando de adivinar hacia qué aro lanzaría la quaffle.

-Inn se prepara para lanzar -relató Lee-. Alza el brazo… Mueve su escoba unos centímetros hacia un lado… Yyyyyy… ¡GOLLLLL!

Ron gritó de felicidad, lanzando un puñetazo al aire. Toda la multitud en torno a él y Hermione saltaba y festejaba, emocionados.

-Es el turno de las Cenizas nuevamente -dijo Lee-. Su goleador estrella, Vin Dame, juega con la quaffle lanzándola y atrapándola en el aire, mientras mira hacia los tres aros, pensativo… Vamos, Vin Dame, maldito presumido, deja de jugar con la quaffle y lánzala de una vez, maldito pedante… ¡GOL, SEÑORES! ¡GOOOLL!

Ron protestó, al igual que Hermione.

-Hasta ahora nadie le erra -siguió relatando Lee, que ya no se oía tan agitado-. Encontré un escondite perfecto para relatar el resto de los penales. Jamás me encontrarán aquí. Chúpate esa, McGonagall. Ve a enseñar transformaciones y ya deja de meterte en el Quidditch, déjale el trabajo a los que sabemos de… ¡GOL, SEÑORES! ¡GOL DE LOS CHUDLEY CANNONS!

Ron y Hermione festejaron, juntos.

-Van empatados. Se viene el penal de las Cenizas -dijo Lee-. Lo hará Kenckpik… yyy… ¡OTRO GOL!

Ron y Hermione protestaron, mientras la tribuna de enfrente festejaba contenta.

-Se mantiene el empate -relataba Lee-. Qué nervios, señores. Flowers se prepara para lanzar el penal de los Chudley Cannons. Dos a dos, por ahora. Si Flowers la lanza afuera, se caerán las esperanzas para los Chudley Cannons…

-Cierre el pico, Lee, maldita sea -protestó Ron.

-Y se prepara… -siguió Lee-. Flowers alza la quaffle… elige un aro… estira el brazo… yyyyy… ¡GOOOL!

-¡SÍ! -gritó Ron, fuera de sí.

-¡El cazador la rozó con los dedos! -dijo Lee-. ¡Qué cerca estuvo!

-¡Bien, Flowers! -dijo Hermione, sonriendo.

-Esa me asustó -admitió Ron-. Pensé que la atraparía. Diablos, estuvo cerca.

-Se viene el penal de las Cenizas -siguió Lee-. Bollock se prepara para lanzar. Si la lanza afuera, quizás… ¡Pero no! ¡Otro gol, señores! ¡Bollock la lanza en medio del aro central, y el cazador salta para otro lado!

-Mierda -protestó Ron.

-Se vienen los Chudley Cannons -siguió Lee-. Para lanzar, se prepara Yamil.

Neville estaba al borde de su asiento, mirando hacia el campo con nervios.

-Lo lanzará afuera -dijo Neville, nervioso-. No quiero ver.

-¡No digas eso, Neville, maldición! -protestó Ron.

-Lo lanzará afuera, y quedaremos eliminados -Neville estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

-Yamil alza la quaffle… se prepara… -dijo Lee.

Neville se tapó los ojos con las manos.

-Yyyyyy… -relató Lee-. ¡GGOOOOLLL!

-¡SIIIIII! -gritaron los tres chicos, abrazándose entre sí, mientras toda la tribuna celebraba.

-¡Pero no celebren tanto, idiotas! -dijo Lee-. ¡Van cuatro a cuatro! Faltan solo dos penales, uno de cada equipo. Hasta ahora, ambos llegan a este último penal con todos los goles dentro. Eso quiere decir que para que un equipo gane, otro deberá lanzarla afuera… ¿Serán las Cenizas? ¿Serán los Chudley Cannons? El buscador de las Cenizas del Fénix, Dylan, con su cabeza toda vendada por el tremendo golpe que recibió, se prepara para lanzar…

Neville se tapó los ojos de nuevo.

-Se prepara… yyyy…

Dylan miró los tres aros, con la quaffle en alto, mientras el cazador contrario lo miraba a los ojos.

-Yyy… ¡LA MANDA AFUERA! -gritó Lee.

-¡SIIIIIIII! -Ron saltó de felicidad, mientras la tribuna entera tras ellos explotaba de felicidad.

Los gritos resonaban por todos lados. Parecía como si ya hubieran ganado.

-¡La mandó afuera, señoras y señores, elfos y elfas! ¡Es increíble! Si los Chudley Cannons arruinan esto errándole al próximo y definitivo penal, la hinchada querrá matar a su lanzador! ¡Esto sí que será mucha presión para él! Y el lanzador será… ¡Potter, señores!

Un rugido emergió entre toda la tribuna.

Ron y Hermione vieron como Harry, montado en su escoba, tomaba la quaffle y miraba hacia los tres aros rivales, respirando hondo.

-¡POTTER! ¡POTTER! ¡POTTER! -gritaban todos, eufóricos.

-¡VAMOS, HARRY! -gritó Ron, desaforado-. ¡TÚ PUEDES HACERLO!

-¡Potter está ante el momento más decisivo de su vida! -gritó Lee Jordan-. ¡A nadie le importa que mate a Voldemort o al mago oscuro que sea! ¡Esto será lo que defina su vida! ¿Finalizar la Guerra Mágica? ¡Basura! ¡Esto será lo que lo marque para siempre como un héroe, si mete este gol, o como el fracasado más grande de todos los tiempos si lo erra!

Las dos hinchadas estaban como locas, lanzándole aliento o malas vibras a Harry.

-Y se prepara para lanzar… -empezó Lee.

Ron miraba boquabierto, con sus binoculares resbalándose de sus manos y cayendo al suelo.

-Estira el brazo…

Hermione contuvo el aliento, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.

-¡Se prepara, yyyyyy…!

Neville se agachó y se tapo la cara con ambas manos.

-¡YYYYYYYY…!

Toda la hinchada contuvo el aliento a la vez, mientras Harry lanzaba la quaffle con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

El griterío inundó todo el estadio, mientras las tribunas se desmoronaban ante el salto unísono de cientos de magos y brujas, todos abrazándose entre sí y llorando de felicidad en torno a los tres amigos.

-¡LOS CHUDLEY CANNONS GANAN EL PARTIDO! ¡QUEDAN PUNTEROS DEL CAMPEONATO Y YA SON CAMPEONES DE LA COPA DE LA LIGA INGLESA DE QUIDDITCH!

La tribuna entera se desmoronó, al tiempo que toda la hinchada de los Chudley Cannons bajaba al campo de juego y se lanzaba sobre los jugadores, una costumbre típica del Quidditch, donde la seguridad entre las tribunas y el ingreso al campo era muy limitada o casi nula.

-¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! -gritaban todos, desaforados, saltando de felicidad y ovacionando al jugador.

En el lado opuesto de las gradas, la hinchada de las Cenizas del Fénix estaba silenciosa y decepcionada.

-¡CHUDLEY CANNONS! -gritaba la gente-. ¡CHUDLEY CANNONS! ¡CHUDLEY CANNONS!

Alzaron a todos los jugadores en brazos y los magos y brujas los llevaron en brazos por todo el campo, festejando.

-¡INCREÍBLE VICTORIA! -exclamó Lee, emocionadísimo-. ¡ME CAIGO Y ME LEVANTO! ¡LITERALMENTE, MIENTRAS HUYO A TODA VELOCIDAD DE MCGONAGALL, QUE ME QUIERE LLEVAR DETENIDO! ¡CHÚPATE UNA MANDARINA, MCGONAGALL! ¡CHÚPENSE UNA MANDRÁGORA, ASOCIACIÓN DE QUIDDITCH DE INGLATERRA! ¡NUNCA ME ATRAPARÁN CON VIDA! ¡SOY LEE JORDAN, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, GRACIAS POR HABERME ACOMPAÑADO EN ESTE INCREÍBLE JUEGO!

Neville, Ron y Hermione bajaron al campo de juego también y empezaron a saltar de alegría, corriendo hacia Harry con entusiasmo. Llegaron a él, finalmente y avanzando entre una multitud de fanáticos, y se lanzaron sobre él.

-¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! -gritaban todos, como locos.

-¡Gracias, amigos! -dijo Harry, muy entusiasmado, abrazando a Ron y luego a Hermione. La sonrisa dibujada en su rostro no desaparecía.

Luego de aquello, y de dar una vuelta por el estadio celebrando, los jugadores y sus amigos y familiares empezaron a retirarse del estadio, ovacionados por la audiencia.

-Aquí tenemos a Inn, uno de los jugadores más criticados del equipo ganador -decía Oliver Wood, periodista deportivo que estaba con un micrófono entrevistando a los jugadores para la radio mágica-. ¡Inn! ¿Cómo estás? Felicidades, amigo. Fue una gran victoria.

-Gracias, Oliver -dijo el muchacho, que chorreaba transpiración, acercándose a él con una toalla colgando del hombro y su escoba en la mano. -Fue difícil. Las definiciones por penales siempre lo son.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Oliver, asintiendo-. El comentarista, Lee Jordan, no dejaba de criticarte durante el juego. ¿Crees que fue justo? ¿Crees que jugaste mal?

-Siempre es difícil, esta clase de juegos definitorios… Ahora estamos punteros del campeonato… Pero sí, fue difícil.

-¿Tienes algún mensaje para Lee Jordan?

-Trato de no prestar atención a los comentarios. Tú sabes, me concentro en el juego y… que se chupe una mandarina, ese Lee Jordan. ¡Vamos Chudley Cannons!

Inn agitó el puño en el aire y se alejó de allí trotando, tras los demás jugadores.

-Palabras emocionadas del jugador de los Chudley Cannons -dijo Oliver, moviéndose tras los jugadores con su micrófono-. Y aquí tenemos a nada menos que Harry Potter, el buscador estrella. ¡Oye, Harry! ¿Cómo estás, amigo?

-Hola, Oliver -dijo Harry, deteniéndose a medio camino hacia los vestuarios. También chorreaba sudor y se limpiaba la cara con una toalla.

-¿Qué te pareció el juego, Harry?

-Fue duro, Oliver. A decir verdad, fue un mal partido para nosotros. Nos golearon desde el comienzo. Yo sabía que si atrapaba la snitch aún podíamos ganar. Pero todo se complicó cuando llegaron a los ciento cincuenta puntos.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Oliver-. Los estaban aplastando.

-Luego se complicó aún más, porque Dylan vio la snitch primero junto a ese poste de luz… pero bueno, aquí siempre estamos poniendo lo mejor de nosotros, y creo que por eso hemos ganado, Oliver. ¡Vamos Chudley Cannons!

Harry se alejó a los saltitos, hacia los vestuarios.

Esa noche, todo el equipo celebró junto a familiares y amigos en el Caldero Chorreante, el bar más cercano al estadio londinense de Quidditch.

-¡Tres cervezas más aquí! -gritó Ginny, alzando un brazo con tres dedos en alto. Hermione la miró de reojo y tragó saliva, algo nerviosa.

Harry, que irradiaba felicidad, abrazó a Ginny por los hombros y le dio un efusivo beso en los labios.

-¡Estuviste genial, Harry! -dijo Neville, sentado a la mesa con ellos-. Ese gol fue increíble.

-No tanto -dijo Harry, con humildad-. Los penales son lanzamientos al azar. La verdad es que tuvimos un partido terrible.

-¡Oigan, chicos! -dijo Amanda Flowers, una de las jugadoras de los Chudley Cannons-. ¿Agregamos algunas mesas junto a ustedes?

La chica venía de la mano con su novio, y otros jugadores.

-¡Claro! -dijo Harry-. ¡Oye, Tom! -le gritó al cantinero-. ¡Tres mesas más por aquí, por favor!

Hermione bajó la mirada, y Ron se le acercó y le susurró al oído:

-Oye, tranquila -le dijo.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, silenciosa y nerviosa.

-El número tres -dijo la chica-. Sigue apareciendo, Ron…

-Son coincidencias -dijo él.

Pero entonces ambos alzaron la mirada y vieron que tres magos se ponían de pie en una mesa del fondo y brindaban con sus vasos en alto. Uno de ellos tenía su camiseta de los Chudley Cannons con un número tres grande en ella: era el jugador número tres.

Harry, aún sonriente y abrazando a su novia, se llevó un vaso de cerveza de manteca a los labios y miró hacia el fondo del bar, atiborrado de magos.

Había una niña en el fondo de todo, mirándolo.

La sonrisa no desapareció de los labios de Harry, pero el muchacho se quedó mirando unos instantes a aquella niña. Tenía un vestidito amarillo gastado, el pelo sucio y los ojos muy abiertos mientras lo miraba fijamente. Sin poder contenerse, la miró unos instantes. Luego, volviendo en sí, apartó la mirada de allí y se concentró en los nuevos invitados que se acercaban a ellos, mientras Tom agregaba nuevas mesas junto a ellos.

-Gracias, amigo -dijo Amanda, sentándose junto a Harry y Ginny-. ¿Cómo están ustedes, chicos? -les hablaba a Ron y Hermione.

-Bien, gracias -dijeron ellos, sonriéndole-. Increíble victoria.

-¡Muchas gracias! -Amanda le agradeció a Tom, que les acercaba vasos de cerveza de manteca a todos.

-Voy al baño -dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie.

-Claro -Ron la miró con preocupación, mientras la chica se alejaba de allí.

Con el rostro serio, Hermione avanzó entre la multitud, que no dejaban de festejar y beber cerveza, gritando y riendo emocionados, y fue hasta el fondo del establecimiento, donde estaban los baños.

La primera puerta era el baño de discapacitados. La segunda el baño de hombres.

Se acercó a la tercera puerta, tragando saliva. Y entró.

No había nadie dentro. Hermione vio que había tres cubículos, y los nervios empezaron a atacarla a flor de piel.

Tratando de calmarse, ingresó al cubículo del medio, sacó su varita y conjuró una tabla de inodoro. Se sentó allí, oyendo el sonido ahogado de las risas provenientes del exterior.

De pronto, oyó que la puerta del baño de mujeres se abría y alguien entraba.

Se quedó en silencio, oyendo. Los pasos pasaban por delante de su cubículo. Alcanzó a ver por debajo de la puerta unos zapatos de mujer pequeños pasar por allí delante. La persona que los utilizaba llegó al otro extremo del baño y se detuvo.

Hermione sintió su corazón latir a toda velocidad.

Los zapatos volvieron a dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida del baño, pero se detuvieron allí. Entonces, se oyó la risita de una niña allí mismo, fuera del cubículo.

Hermione notó como se le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

-Oye -Neville se acercó a Harry y le susurró al oído, en medio de la celebración y la fiesta-. Creo que he visto a alguien…

-Si, lo sé -Harry asintió varias veces, tratando de sonreír aun, pero dándole la razón a su amigo-. Yo también los he visto…

-¿De verdad? -Ron se acercó a ellos, muy nervioso, por encima de la mesa-. Mierda, Hermione está sola. Voy por ella.

Nadie lo detuvo ni le dijo nada. Ron se puso de pie y salió hacia el baño de mujeres a toda velocidad, mientras los otros se miraban entre sí.

-Mierda, esta noche era nuestra celebración -protestó Harry, mordiéndose los labios, ya sin sonreír-. No podemos tener un maldito momento de diversión… ¿verdad?

-Voy a ir a decirle a Tom -dijo Neville, poniéndose de pie.

El muchacho se incorporó y empezó a caminar hacia la barra. Aunque las personas allí seguían celebrando y riendo, algunos se susurraban cosas al oído o adoptaban comportamiento similares a los de Ron y Harry, como empezando a notar algo en el ambiente en torno a ellos y advirtiéndose entre sí.

-Oye, Tom -dijo Neville, cuando llegó junto a la barra. Tom, el cantinero, estaba de espaldas a él, aparentemente limpiando vasos con un trapo-. Tom, hemos visto a algunos de "ellos"… Creo que lo mejor será finalizar la celebración, lamentablemente…

-Tom no está aquí -le respondió una voz fría y de ultratumba, aguda y chillona.

Neville se quedó congelado.

El hombre ante él giró sobre sus talones, y Neville vio que no era Tom, sino una criatura con un ojo colgando de la cara, un agujero en el lugar donde debería estar la boca, donde se le veían unos amarillentos dientes con la mandíbula desencajada, y con varias partes de la cara sin piel, con la carne expuesta.

Neville empezó a retroceder. Al tiempo que lo hacía, para regresar a su mesa a toda velocidad, vio que varias personas a su alrededor se ponían de pie.

-Bueno, chicos, felicidades de nuevo, todo estuvo muy lindo -decía una chica rubia, sonriendo a uno de los jugadores, pero notoriamente nerviosa-. ¡Hasta luego!

Y se alejaba rápidamente, antes incluso de que se despidieran de ella, hacia la puerta de entrada.

De pronto, todas las luces de la cantina se apagaron. Al instante, se oyeron muchas voces de despedida. La mayoría trataban de sonar alegres aún, pero sin poder disimular los nervios.

-¡Adiós, chicos! -se oían voces que aparentaban normalidad, pero cargadas de nerviosismo-. ¡Hasta luego!

Y un torrente de gente empezó a dirigirse a la salida, para desaparecerse justo pasado el punto de la puerta de entrada.

-Bien, hora de irnos -dijo Harry, finalmente, poniéndose de pie y mirando a Ginny.

-Espera -dijo ella, mirando alrededor en la oscuridad de la alborotada cantina-. Ron y Hermione…

-Estaban en el baño -dijo Harry-. Yo voy por ellos. Tú ve saliendo.

-No, voy contigo.

Harry y Ginny empezaron a caminar hacia el baño, yendo en contra de la corriente, ya que la mayoría de la gente caminaba rápidamente hacia la salida. Ellos, en cambio, iban hacia el fondo.

-Harry… -Ginny apretó el brazo de Harry con fuerza, y Harry también notó que había alguien en una mesa oscura, en un rincón, con algo extraño en su cuerpo: se notaba el contorno de su torso, brazos y hombros… pero no tenía cabeza.

Alguien aferró el otro brazo de Harry, y este se pegó un sobresalto, asustado.

-Soy yo -dijo Neville-. Hay que irnos. ¿A dónde van?

-Ron y Hermione están en los baños -dijo Harry.

-Vamos -dijo Neville, con decisión, sin dudarlo.

Los tres avanzaron hacia el fondo, llegaron a los baños y abrieron la tercera puerta, el baño de mujeres.

Estaba todo totalmente oscuro, en penumbras. No podían ver nada ante ellos, en absoluto.

-Lumos -dijo Harry, y su varita alumbró en blanco el oscuro lugar.

-¿Hermione? -preguntó Ginny. Pero no parecía haber nadie allí. El baño estaba oscuro y silencioso. El sonido de la parte de afuera también parecía haberse apagado: la mayoría de los magos y brujas habrían ya abandonado el lugar.

-Ya no queda nadie en el bar -dijo Neville-. Tenemos que irnos, chicos…

-No sin Ron y Hermione -dijo Harry-. ¡Chicos! ¿Están aquí?

-No hay nadie aquí -dijo Ginny, abriendo el primer cubículo, donde solo había un inodoro vacío.

Entonces, Harry vio que había algo en el espejo: alguien había escrito un número "tres" gigante con algo rojo…

La varita de Harry se apagó de pronto.

-¡Lumos! -dijo Harry, pero no funcionó. Seguía estando todo en penumbras.

-No están aquí -dijo Neville. Trató de abrir la puerta del baño, pero tampoco pudo. -Oigan, no abre -dijo, desesperándose-. La puerta no abre. ¡Estamos encerrados!

-Tranquilo… -Harry se acercó a los otros cubículos y abrió las puertas. Aunque no podía usar el encantamiento iluminador, tanteó en la oscuridad dentro de ellos. No había nadie en ninguno de los otros dos.

-¡Aquí están! -gritó entonces Ginny.

Todos se acercaron a ella.

-¿Dónde? -preguntó Harry, en medio de la oscuridad.

-¡En el techo!

Entonces, Harry miró hacia arriba y, entre medio de la penumbra, divisó dos contornos humanos pegados al techo. Uno de ellos tenía el inconfundible cabello inflado de Hermione.

-¡Rápido! ¡Bajémoslos! -gritó Ginny.

Ella y Harry apuntaron con sus varitas, pero estas habían dejado de funcionar.

-Rápido, hazme pie -dijo Harry. Ginny entrelazó sus dedos y Harry, apoyándose en una pared, puso un pie entre sus manos y se impulsó hacia arriba. Tomó a Ron y Hermione con las manos y empezó a tirar de ellos.

-¡Ron! ¡¿Me escuchas?! -gritó Harry.

Ron no producía sonido, y tampoco Hermione.

-No aguanto mucho más… -dijo Ginny.

Harry se aferró a sus dos amigos, que parecían estar pegados al techo y envueltos en alguna clase de sustancia viscosa, y se impulsó hacia arriba para que Ginny no tuviera que seguir sosteniéndolo. Quedó colgando del techo, aferrado a sus dos amigos.

Notó que empezaban a despegarse, lentamente…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

El grito de Ginny retumbó en los oídos de Ginny. Fue un grito de horror y de dolor al mismo tiempo.

-¡GINNY!

Harry se soltó de los cuerpos inertes de Ron y Hermione, cayó al suelo con estrépito y empezó a buscar en la oscuridad por su novia.

-¡GINNY! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

Pero Ginny ya no gritaba. Ni hablaba. Ni parecía estar allí, porque Harry tanteaba en el aire, desesperado, y no podía dar con ella.

-Ginny… -una lágrima cayó rodando por el rostro desesperado de Harry, mientras este tanteaba en el lavamanos, el espejo, sin poder dar con ella.

-Harry -dijo la voz de Neville-. Harry, creo que vi… creo que se la llevaron.

Harry respiró agitado, blandiendo su varita inútilmente, ya que no funcionaba.

-Neville, ¿puedes abrir la puerta?

-Lo estoy intentando, pero no abre -insistió Neville, que tiraba del picaporte.

Harry entonces se subió al lavamanos. Una vez que estuvo de pies allí, miró hacia arriba y saltó. Quedó colgando nuevamente de Ron y Hermione, balanceándose en ellos.

El impulso hizo que se despegaran del techo, y los tres cayeron al suelo.

-¡Los tengo! -Harry aterrizó de pie, con sus dos amigos en brazos. -Déjame pasar, Neville, buscaré la forma de romper la puerta. Luego tú puedes llevarte a Ron y Hermione a la calle, mientras yo busco a Ginny…

Pero entonces, Harry giró el picaporte, y vio que la puerta del baño se abrió con total normalidad.

-Neville… -dijo Harry, sin comprender-. La puerta se abre normalmente. ¿Por qué dijiste que…?

Pero entonces se le congeló la sangre. Podía notar, en la penumbra, a Neville a su lado, pero ahora el muchacho estaba de pie en silencio y de pronto empezó a reírse con una voz macabra.

-Jamás fuiste Neville -dijo Harry, comprendiendo-. ¿Dónde está Gin…?

Pero entonces, la criatura a su lado saltó sobre él y Harry sintió algo filoso clavarse en su abdomen, un dolor terrible en todo el cuerpo, mientras una cuchilla lo atravesaba lado a lado, y vio un rostro cadavérico acercarse al suyo y respirando a centímetros de su cara, mientras un rio de sangre chorreaba e inundaba el piso del baño, y aquella criatura horrible le respiraba en la cara y reía a carcajadas.

Ron y Hermione cayeron de sus brazos, al suelo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -rio aquel ser diabólico, inclinando su cara monstruosa y acabando de atravesar a Harry con la cuchilla, de lado a lado.

La vista empezó a nublársele. Harry estaba muriendo. En sus últimos segundos de vida, lo embargó una preocupación enorme por Ginny y por los demás. Pero supo que jamás podría salvarlos o averiguar qué pasaría con ellos.

Había llegado su turno.

Harry se desplomó en el piso inundado de sangre del baño, muerto, junto a los cuerpos inconscientes de Ron y Hermione, que seguían envueltos en aquella sustancia.

La criatura siguió riendo, abrió la puerta del baño y se marchó de allí.


	15. El juego maestro

15\. El juego maestro

El atardecer bañaba los terrenos de Hogwarts. Era un día particularmente frío, uno de esos días después de Navidad y antes de Año Nuevo en que invade una sensación extraña, como estar en un día normal pero tan cerca de fechas importantes que no se siente normal.

Sin embargo, había un grupo de jóvenes para los que la Navidad y el Año Nuevo no significaban mucho. Harry Guerrero, Harry Macho, Hermione, Hermy Perry, Ron Rojo y Ron Negro miraban el atardecer desde una ventana de la Sala Multipropósito, completamente aburridos y sintiendo que sus existencias en aquel lugar no tenían demasiado sentido.

Guerrero, por un lado, afilaba sus espadas con paciencia. Todos los días, se levantaba al alba para entrenar. Le daba veinte vueltas al castillo de Hogwarts corriendo, al amanecer, con un encantamiento desilusionador. Luego escalaba los muros exteriores del castillo con sus dedos, generalmente hasta la cima de la torre de astronomía; hacía pesas y levantaba pesadas barras, mancuernas y discos que pedía a sus compañeros que le conjuraran mediante magia. Más tarde, preparaba el almuerzo para todos y pasaba la tarde con Hermy Perry en la habitación que compartía con ella, charlando, leyendo y teniendo sexo. Aunque ella insistía en mantener la relación en secreto, Guerrero pensaba que los demás debían imaginar que estaban juntos, ya que pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos en esa habitación. El hecho de que durmieran juntos tampoco podía dejar demasiado a la imaginación.

Macho, por otro lado, bebía cervezas de manteca en ese momento. Él se levantaba cerca del mediodía. Generalmente se quedaba dormido en uno de los sofás del centro de la sala, rodeado de botellas vacías y ebrio. Algunos días se ponía a hacer ejercicio con Guerrero. En verdad, pudieron ver, entrenaba mucho menos que este, pero Macho cumplimentaba su dieta con unas sospechosas píldoras mágicas y unos licuados cuyo contenido era de dudosa procedencia, que le inflaban los músculos al instante como si tuviera conectado al cuerpo un inflador automático.

Aunque extrañaba sus días de posar para portadas de revistas, porque estaban escondidos allí, Macho pasaba los días con Negro andando de aquí para allá, a veces elaborando teorías sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en torno a ellos con los universos, a veces planificando estrategias de batalla, y sí, a veces teniendo sexo en secreto también.

Aún no tenían noticias de Jean. Eso empezaba a ponerlos cada vez más nerviosos, porque ella se había ido diciendo que viajaría por los otros universos para averiguar más sobre lo que estaba pasando, y jamás había regresado. Habían pasado meses ya de su partida.

Empezaron a preguntarse si estaría bien, o si algo le había pasado…

Rojo y Hermione estaban, en ese momento, jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico en el estar de la sala, sentados en unos sofás junto a los demás. Rojo, Negro y Hermy bebían unas cervezas también, en los sillones. Hermione, en cambio, estaba tomando un café, y Guerrero un vaso de agua.

Guerrero vio que Hermy no dejaba de rascarse la nariz, muy nerviosa, mirando hacia todos lados y moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-Ya vengo -anunció la chica, y se retiró a su habitación.

Guerrero fue tras ella, ingresó al cuarto en silencio vio que ella conjuraba algo con su varita, con un movimiento extraño y circular. Un vapor de todos colores emergía de la varita y empezaba a ingresar a su cuerpo por sus fosas nasales, sus oídos y su boca.

-¿Qué haces? -Guerrero cerró la puerta tras él y Hermy se llevó un sobresalto.

-¡Vete! -dijo ella. Pero Guerrero no se movió.

-Estás drogándote de nuevo.

-¡A ti qué te importa!

Guerrero se acercó a ella y la tomó de un brazo. El vapor había desaparecido, pero los ojos de la chica lucían extraños y distantes.

-Quiero ayudarte -le dijo, mirándola a los ojos-. A que lo dejes.

-No tengo nada que dejar -Hermy negó con la cabeza-. Es mi decisión. No te metas.

-¿Tan placentero es? -preguntó él, mirando un paquete lleno de aquel polvo, descansando en las piernas de la chica.

-Es mi problema, no el tuyo.

-Probaré un poco -dijo él entonces, tomando el paquete.

-¡No! Lárgate de aquí.

Ella quiso arrebatárselo, pero él sacó un puñado del polvo de colores y cerró el puño.

-¿Qué se hace ahora? -le preguntó-. ¿Se aspira y ya?

-No podrás usarlo, se usa con magia -dijo ella, en tono hiriente.

Guerrero la miró ofendido.

Entonces, Hermy le dirigió una media sonrisa. El efecto estaba atacándola, haciéndola perder noción de las cosas poco a poco.

-¿De verdad quieres probarlo?

-Sí -dijo él, serio-. Quiero entender por qué esto te tiene así…

-De acuerdo -ella levantó su varita y la apuntó hacia la mano del chico-. Te mostraré.

Conjuró un hechizo en el aire, y el polvo en las manos de Guerrero se transformó en un vapor. Pronto, los colores ingresaron en su cuerpo por todos lados, y Guerrero sintió un extrañísimo calor maravilloso penetrar su mente y su cuerpo.

De pronto, era como si un millón de sensaciones placenteras se adueñaran de su cuerpo. Sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo y salía flotando en el aire, libre, ya sin tener que soportar ese pesado cuerpo que la ataba.

Y flotó, y se sintió maravilloso, totalmente relajado y en libertad.

Empezó a reír como idiota, junto a Hermy. Ella reía también, y juntos se abrazaron riendo y empezaron a tocar sus manos, mirándolas con asombro, viendo toda clase de seres sobrenaturales y extraños emerger de estas, y colores y puestas de sol hermosas ingresar a la habitación junto a ellos.

Guerrero entrecerró los ojos y miró a unos extraños duendes que habían aparecido en la cama y empezaban a tener sexo entre ellos.

-Son hermosos -dijo, maravillado. Hermy asentía con la cabeza, con cara de idiota.

Un arcoíris gigante entró en el cuarto y ambos se lanzaron sobre él, cayendo como si se tratara de un tobogán, de la mano, riendo y festejando.

Hermy se quitó entonces toda la ropa y, completamente desnuda, se paró encima de la cama y empezó a bailar.

Fascinado, Guerrero hizo lo mismo. Ambos bailaron desnudos sobre la cama, con fuegos artificiales estallando tras ellos.

Guerrero reía y reía sin parar.

-Vaya, ahora entiendo por qué haces esto todo el tiempo -dijo el chico, sonriente.

-¿Lo ves? -le dijo la chica-. No es muy saludable, no voy a negarlo… Y se vuelve una adicción, y todo eso. Quiero dejarlo, de verdad, pero…

Entonces rompió en carcajadas, sin poder contenerse.

Guerrero también explotó en carcajadas, y ambos se abrazaron, más para sostenerse y mantener el equilibrio que otra cosa, riendo y riendo sin parar.

-¿Te gusto, Harry? -le preguntó Hermy, sonriente.

-Claro que sí -dijo él, acariciándole una mejilla con ternura.

-¿Porque siempre te ha gustado Hermione Granger?

-Bueno, creo que sí -dijo él, pensativo-. Pero… más que nada… me gusta esta actitud rebelde que tienes tú… Y tú pelo colorido.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas nuevamente.

-Creo que a mí siempre me gustó Harry Potter, también -dijo ella, con cara de idiota-. Pero se me hace mucho más atractivo este Harry en que te convertiste tú… Con todos tus músculos… que se ven auténticos, no como los de Macho -rió de nuevo, más fuerte-. Y con toda esa actitud oscura, como de superación personal.

-Oye, he sufrido mucho en mi universo -dijo él, poniéndose un poco más serio-. Pasé por momentos terribles… maté mucha gente… Realmente, no me gusta en lo que me convertí…

Hubo unos segundos de seriedad en ambos tras esos comentarios, y luego ambos estallaron en carcajadas de nuevo, al tiempo que todo su entorno giraba y unas figuras aladas pasaban volando a su lado. Rieron y rieron, mientras una música angelical resonaba en sus oídos y pronto se convertía en una melodía electro-pop.

En la habitación contigua, Hermione y Rojo finalizaban su partida de ajedrez mágico.

-Acabas de caer en el juego maestro -dijo Rojo, sonriendo.

-¿Qué es eso? -inquirió ella, revisando la jugada.

-Cuando moví mi caballo, no debiste despejar el espacio de tu alfil -le explicó él-. Porque, ahora, es solo cuestión para mí de cinco movimientos para llegar al jaque mate que no pueden evitarse. Observa.

Ron movió una pieza, que hizo que Hermione tenga que mover otra, y cinco jugadas después Ron dijo:

-Jaque mate.

-Diablos -dijo ella, sorprendida-. ¿Y si yo movía mi dama…? No, no podía… Vaya, me atrapaste.

-Te lo dije -él le guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie-. ¿Me acompañas al cuarto?

-¿Para qué? -preguntó Hermione.

-Allí te explico.

Hermione arqueó las cejas y miró de reojo a Macho y Negro, que estaban de espaldas a ellos buscando cervezas de manteca en la alacena.

-Bien…

No muy convencida, Hermione fue tras él al cuarto. Tal como sospechó, en cuanto ingresaron él se le lanzó encima para besarla.

Hermione lo apartó de un empujón.

-¿Qué haces?

-Quiero hacerlo -dijo él, sencillamente, sonriendo y acercándose a ella de nuevo.

-¿Estás loco? -ella volvió a apartarlo de un empujón, enojada.

Ron, que seguía sin entender la actitud de la chica, sonrió y quiso besarla nuevamente.

Esta vez, Hermione le dio un cachetazo en la cara.

-¡Oye! -dijo él, sin comprender, acariciándose la mejilla dolorida-. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Es mi juego maestro -le explicó ella, enojada-. Una serie de cinco movimientos en los cuales, si no entiendes que no es no, acabas recibiendo un cachetazo.

-¿Pero por qué?

-¿Acaso piensas que soy tu puta? -le dijo ella entonces, poniéndose roja.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Qué me dirás "ven a la pieza" cada vez que tengas ganas de coger, y yo vendré a ofrecerte mi cuerpo para que lo uses a tu gusto?

-No, no. Claro que no…

-Porque eso es lo que parece.

-No fue así -Ron empezó a enojarse también.

-¿Qué harás la próxima vez que estés caliente? ¿Me dirás, "Hermione, ven y ponte de perrito ahora" y yo tendré que obedecer?

-¡Jamás dije eso! -se defendió él, furioso-. ¡Estás loca! Yo no te he tratado así.

-Me dijiste "quiero hacerlo".

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?

-¡Pues ve y llámate una puta si solo estás caliente! ¿Quieres que te averigüe de alguna para que llames cuando te pongas cachondo? Porque yo no lo soy. Y me daría igual si lo haces con otra cualquiera solo por estar medio caliente, de cualquier forma solo la quieres como un objeto para usar.

-Estás enferma.

-¿Tú lo crees?

-Sí lo creo -dijo él-. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Si tanto quieres que esté con otra cualquiera, quizás sea porque tú también quieres lo mismo.

-No soy una calentona como tú.

-Ya deja de llamarme así -dijo él, avanzando hacia ella con furia-. ¡Deja de decir eso de mí!

-¡Eres un calentón como todos los hombres, guiado únicamente por lo dura que se te pone la verga! -le gritó, explotando en furia.

Entonces, Ron perdió los estribos, y le dio un cachetazo él a ella.

Hermione se quedó de piedra, congelada.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?

-Lo mismo que tú -dijo él rápidamente, dando un paso atrás-. Tú también me diste un…

-Me pegaste -dijo ella, dolida.

-Sí, igual que tú.

-No puedes pegarme -dijo, muy seria-. Acabas de cruzar un límite… He terminado contigo. No vuelvas a hablarme nunca más.

Ron se quedó quieto, luciendo aún enojado, pero sin decir nada.

Entonces, Hermione levantó su varita y empezó a moverla a toda velocidad por el cuarto. Sus pertenencias empezaron a meterse en su bolsito de cuentas a toda velocidad, una tras otra, hasta que terminó de empacar todo en quince segundos.

-¿Te irás? -preguntó Ron.

-¿Qué parece que hago?

Ella atrapó su bolsito de cuentas al vuelo, mientras era convocado hacia ella, y sin decir más nada se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

-Me voy -le anunció a Macho y Negro, que estaban muy juntos cerca de la cocina y se separaron rápidamente cuando la vieron salir del cuarto a toda velocidad, hecha una furia y dirigiéndose a la salida de la Sala Multipropósito.

-¿A dónde? -preguntó Negro. Ella le dirigió una mirada de soslayo antes de contestar, con resentimiento.

-Voy a buscar a Jean -dijo ella entonces-. Me cansé de esperarla aquí.

-Vamos contigo -dijo Macho, dando un paso hacia ella.

-No, gracias -dijo ella, poniendo una mano en el picaporte-. Iré sola.

-De ninguna manera -Macho agitó su varita en el aire, y la puerta de una tercera habitación se abrió, y se oyó revuelto adentro. Negro hizo lo mismo, con decisión. De pronto, dos bolsos salieron de esa habitación y aterrizaron en las manos de los dos jóvenes.

-Listo -dijo Negro, sujetando su bolso-. Ya tenemos todo empacado. Vamos. Yo también quería ir a buscarla.

-Exacto, no aguando más aquí -dijo Macho, con determinación-. ¿Le aviso a los demás?

-Los demás no quieren venir -dijo Hermione entonces, seria-. Ya les pregunté.

Macho y Negro intercambiaron una mirada.

-Ok -dijo Negro, rascándose el cuello e intuyendo que algo había pasado.

-Vamos, entonces -Macho se encogió de hombros y fue tras Hermione.

Entonces, los tres chicos abandonaron juntos la Sala Multipropósito, se aplicaron un encantamiento desilusionador y avanzaron por los pasillos del castillo, hacia abajo.

-Este éxtasis se siente tan… rico -dijo Guerrero, atrapando mariposas con las manos, con una sonrisa idiota.

-¿No es genial? ¡Mira ese hipocampo, Harry! -dijo Hermy Perry, que flotaba en una nube de colores, señalando maravillada a extraños animales coloridas que pasaban volando, como nadando en esas nubes de vapor, junto a ellos.

-¡Increíble! -Harry abrió grandes los ojos y la boca, con una sonrisa idiota que no se iba de su rostro.

Hermy se acercó a Harry, miró su cuerpo desnudo, se agachó y empezó a pasarle la lengua por las piernas, mientras este se mordía los labios con placer y le acariciaba el cabello.

-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Ron, apartándose el flequillo negro de la cara, mientras los tres bajaban las escaleras del quinto piso pasando entre hordas de estudiantes que se dirigían a la cena, charlando y riendo.

-Es obvio, ¿no creen? -dijo Hermione, avanzando rápidamente-. Jean no estará en el Universo 1, porque ese ya lo conoce. En el 2 tampoco, porque es este. Tampoco en el 4, porque Hermy Perry es de ahí y no había nada extraño en ese mundo. En el 5 tampoco, porque tú eres de ahí, Harry, y no hay nada extraño allí. Tampoco habrá ido al sexto, porque ese está devastado y sin nada que ver allí tampoco. Y no se conoce la existencia de otro universo aparte de esos. Y del tres.

-¿Crees que allí fue? -preguntó Macho.

-Exacto -dijo ella, apartándose el cabello de la cara y avanzando rápidamente por el pasillo del cuarto piso-. Eso nos deja como posibilidad al Universo 3. Ella dijo que estuvo allí pero muy poco tiempo. Si quería investigar más sobre todo esto, creo que allí debe haber ido.

-El Universo 3… -dijo Macho, en voz baja, pensativo.

En ese preciso momento, en el Universo 3, una escena tenía lugar en un lugar muy oscuro. El Caldero Chorreante estaba con sus luces apagadas, en penumbras totales, y unas figuras diabólicas caminaban por su interior. En el baño, en el fondo del desolado y lúgubre establecimiento, había unos cuerpos en el suelo, una inscripción hecha con sangre en el espejo que decía "3", y un charco de sangre en el suelo.

En ese charco de sangre, yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Harry Potter.

Pero, mientras tanto, en el Universo 2, Guerrero aferraba el cabello colorido de Hermy Perry, mientras ella le daba sexo oral.

-¡Oh, Dios! -dejó escapar el chico, en un grito de placer.

Hermy Perry movía sus labios hacia adelante y hacia atrás, mientras él le sostenía la cabeza y veía una serie de colores maravillosos desfilar ante sus ojos. Guerrero empezó a parpadear con rapidez, al tiempo que los colores se movían cada vez más rápido, a toda velocidad a su alrededor, y el chico temblaba como si estuviera por darle un ataque.

-Vamos al Universo 3, entonces -dijo Negro.

Los tres chicos se metieron a un aula vacía, y Hermione sacó algo de debajo de su blusa.

-Tu giratiempos -Negro alzó la mirada, hacia la chica.

-Sí, este es -dijo ella, con el giratiempos en la mano-. El mismo que usé hace unos meses para viajar al Universo 1. En ese entonces, pude viajar allí porque mi intención era ver ese universo, esa realidad. Ahora sé que así es como funciona. Como aparecerse. Piensan en tu destino, y lo giras. Y si tienes una imagen clara de tu destino, te llevará allí.

-¿Tienes una imagen del Universo 3?

-No, pero creo que bastará con pensar en el nombre del lugar. "Universo 3". Ahora sabemos que así se llama. Intentémoslo.

-De acuerdo.

Los tres jóvenes se acercaron, y Hermione pasó la cadena del giratiempos por sobre el cuello de ellos.

-¡AHHHH! -Guerrero dejó escapar un último grito de placer, aferrando la cabeza de Hermy con ambas manos, con fuerza.

La chica se apartó de él, pasándose una mano por los labios y sonriendo.

Entonces, Guerrero entrecerró los ojos, desconcertado, porque había cinco Hermy Perrys ante él, rodeadas por el torbellino de colores.

-¿Cuál de ustedes es la real? -dijo, sin comprender.

-Todas lo somos -dijo Hermy, sonriendo-. Es tu turno, muchacho musculoso.

Guerrero asintió, y se puso de rodillas. Las cinco Hermy alzaron un brazo hacia él y le sostuvieron la cabeza, mientras él se preguntaba a cuál de todas acercarse.

En ese momento, Hermione, Macho y Negro giraban a toda velocidad mientras sus entornos perdían toda forma y sentido, y de pronto aterrizaban en otro lugar diferente.

Seguían dentro del castillo de Hogwarts, y seguían estando en aquella misma aula, pero ahora todo parecía mucho más silencioso y, de alguna forma, más oscuro.

Algo en aquel ambiente les puso los nervios de punta.

-Aquí estamos -dijo Hermione, sacándole la cadena del cuello a los demás y guardándose el giratiempos bajo la blusa-. En el Universo 3.

-Vayamos a buscar a Jean -dijo Macho, con valentía.

Afuera, en el exterior, pareció oírse un sonido extraño, de alguna criatura desconocida, en la distancia.

Negro sintió que se le ponía la carne de gallina.

Aún no sabían exactamente con qué se encontrarían en ese universo, pero los tres tuvieron un muy mal presentimiento sobre ese lugar apenas aterrizaron allí.


	16. La noche del terror, parte 1

16\. La noche del terror, parte 1

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron caminando de aquella aula, mirando a su alrededor, al desierto castillo de Hogwarts. No parecía haber nadie allí: ningún estudiante, nada. La noche ya había caído y el silencio era atroz. A lo lejos, quizás más allá del bosque prohibido, se oía una especie de aullido animal. Todas las luces del castillo parecían estar apagadas.

-No parece haber nadie -dijo Macho, entrecerrando los ojos-. En todo el castillo.

Se pusieron a caminar por aquel corredor, luego por otro. Bajaron escaleras hacia el tercer piso y caminaron por los pasillos de aquel. Se quitaron el poco efecto que aún les quedaba de sus encantamientos desilusionadores, ya que no eran para nada necesarios.

No había nadie allí.

Llegaron al Gran Salón, y se sintieron un poco abandonados ante aquel extraño escenario: las cuatro mesas, el recibidor en la parte exterior con las grandes puertas de entrada al castillo, las escaleras principales, absolutamente todo estaba sumido en una temible penumbra y un silencio atroz, interrumpido por nada.

Negro abrió las pesadas puertas de madera para que ingresara un poco de la luz de la luna y la noche al lugar, y se apresuró a ir tras Macho y Hermione dentro del Gran Salón.

-No hay nadie en todo el castillo, ni en ningún lado -dijo, uniéndose a los otros dos, un poco nervioso de quedarse solo atrás-. ¿Segura que no estamos en el Universo 6, Hermione? ¿En aquel que resultó afectado por El Cazador de Brujas en el que todos los magos murieron?

-Sería extraño, porque pensé claramente en el "Universo 3" mientras giraba el giratiempos -dijo ella-. Aunque quizás tengas razón… Después de todo, nadie dice que cada universo se llame así realmente…

-Miren esto -dijo Macho, que se había acercado a una pared y señalaba una pizarra. Los otros se acercaron, y vieron una serie de carteles pegados en ella, en una pared lateral. Uno de los carteles decía:

_Suspensión absoluta de las clases en Hogwarts hasta nuevo aviso: _

_Ante los acontecimientos que están asolando a la comunidad mágica estos días, y que parecen empeorar día a día, se ha decidido cerrar la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería de forma total hasta nuevo aviso. Aprovechamos el receso de Navidad para que los alumnos regresen a sus hogares de forma organizada, como todos los años, pero esta vez no podrán regresar al castillo luego, ni quedarse en él hasta que haya novedades al respecto. Los más rezagados tienen un plazo límite el día 25/12 para quitar sus pertenencias del castillo y abandonarlo. _

_Deseándoles la mejor de las suertes a cada uno de ustedes, y esperando que la situación cambie favorablemente para todos nosotros lo antes posible,_

_Atentamente,_

_Directora McGonagall._

Los tres terminaron de leer, cada uno a su ritmo.

-No es el Universo 6 -dijo Macho-. En ese universo, todos los magos han muerto. Pero esto lo escribió McGonagall hace pocos días, y aparentemente hace pocos días el castillo estaba lleno de gente. Pero los obligaron a irse. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-Estamos en el lugar correcto entonces -concluyó Hermione-. El Universo 3. La pregunta es qué sucedió aquí para que tengan que obligar a los alumnos a dejar el castillo. Me pregunto a qué se refiere McGonagall con "los acontecimientos que están asolando a la comunidad mágica estos días".

-Hagrid -dijo Negro, girando la cabeza hacia una ventana-. Él vive aquí. ¿A dónde más podría ir? Aunque todos abandonen el castillo, él debió quedarse. ¡Vamos!

Empezó a caminar hacia la salida, y los otros dos lo siguieron.

Los tres cruzaron las enormes puertas de roble hacia el exterior y bajaron la explanada en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban increíblemente oscuros y tenebrosos, sin luces provenientes del castillo que los alumbraran, como era usual. Todo estaba en una perturbadora penumbra, y comprobaron luego de caminar un poco que tampoco salían luces de la cabaña de Hagrid.

Finalmente llegaron y golpearon la puerta. Pero nadie abrió.

-Apártense -Macho corrió hacia la puerta y la golpeó con el hombro, con tanta fuerza que esta se salió de los goznes y cayó al suelo del interior de la cabaña con un estrépito.

-Pudiste simplemente usar un alohomora -dijo Hermione.

-Habrá querido presumir sus músculos, seguramente -comentó Ron.

Los tres ingresaron a la cabaña, que también se veía oscura y desierta. Hermione conjuró una luz con su varita, que alumbró una mesa prolijamente ordenada donde no parecía haber estado nadie en algún tiempo, y una cocina igualmente ordenada que no mostraba indicios de que nadie hubiera utilizado en al menos varios días. No había platos ni tazas usados, ni nada que indicara que alguien había estado allí últimamente.

La luz conjurada por Hermione resaltó en la oscuridad de los terrenos, que más allá de la varita de la chica estaban en completo silencio y oscuridad.

-No hay nadie aquí -dijo Macho, regresando del cuarto de Hagrid negando con la cabeza.

-Miren esto -Negro había encontrado algo en un rincón: era una edición de El Profeta.

-¿Qué dice? -preguntó Hermione, acercándose a él y espiando sobre su hombro.

Ron leyó en voz alta una nota que ocupaba la primera plana:

_Continúa la incertidumbre ante la situación de la comunidad mágica en el mundo_

_Luego de varios intentos sin éxito por restablecer la situación mundial, la comunidad mágica internacional ha decretado estado de emergencia. Luego de varias semanas de ataques, muertes y desapariciones por todo el mundo, los líderes de los Ministerios y Presidencias mágicas de las naciones del mundo se han reunido en una intrincada y perturbadora reunión que solo pudo dar como resultado que no saben a qué nos estamos enfrentando._

_Como es de público conocimiento por casi todos los magos y brujas de todo el mundo, hace semanas ha empezado "la peste negra", como la han llamado diversos medios mágicos en el mundo. Los testigos que han sobrevivido a los ataques de estas criaturas oscuras aseguran que las malévolas criaturas son, además de tenebrosas y atemorizantes, terriblemente sanguinarias y malvadas._

_Las criaturas, sea lo que sea que son, parecen tener el claro objetivo de matar magos y brujas por todo el mundo, además de torturarlos o hacerlos desaparecer. Sin parecer haber un motivo aparente, los líderes del mundo mágico han agotado sus recursos para tratar de descubrir qué está pasando o cómo puede evitarse._

_En un principio, la primera orden elevada sobre la situación a nivel global fue discutida y criticada por muchas brujas y magos. Aquella orden, consistente en continuar con las vidas como si nada pasara, y dejar a los aurores el trabajo, provocó que muchos magos y brujas murieran al estar de forma desprotegida andando solos por callejones, yendo al colegio, paseando por las calles durante la noche y asistiendo a eventos de Quidditch u otros eventos._

_Finalmente, luego de descubrirse que las criaturas tienen mayor facilidad para atacar a los magos que están solos o en lugares oscuros o fuera de sus casas, especialmente durante la noche, se ha elevado una nueva orden de tener extrema precaución, quedarse en los hogares en la noche, suspender todo tipo de reuniones, eventos, asistencia al colegio y cualquier cosa que involucre a la gente fuera de sus casas en otros lugares durante la noche._

_Pero la nueva orden tampoco ha servido de mucho. Se reportan día a día cientos de casos de magos y brujas muertos y desaparecidos (consultar obituario especial en pág. 12). Entre los casos más famosos a nivel nacional registrados esta semana, cabe mencionar al Secretario de Seguridad del Ministerio de la Magia, Henry Hugman, que desapareció en una calle de Londres el pasado martes; a Harry Potter, que desapareció luego de uno de los últimos partidos de Quidditch disputados en el mundo mágico el pasado jueves, antes de que se prohibieran las reuniones y eventos de magos, visto por última vez en El Caldero Chorreante; a los miembros del círculo íntimo de Potter Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley, que desaparecieron el mismo día en la misma eventualidad, con él; y a la profesora de adivinación de la escuela Hogwarts Sybill Trelawney, que despareció en terrenos del castillo la noche del pasado sábado, luego de que este hubiera quedado desocupado por la prohibición, habiendo ella regresado sola una tarde en busca de un objeto olvidado._

_Nuevamente, y como siempre, instamos a todas las brujas y magos a permanecer en sus casas, no salir a las calles, mucho menos de noche, hasta que se descubra la causa de todo esto. Las temibles criaturas que asechan allí fuera presentan una amenaza que los más pesimistas creen que aniquilará al mundo mágico, pero los más optimistas creemos que será erradicada en cuanto se descubra su causa y cómo combatirlas. Hasta ese entonces, cuídense, y cuiden a los suyos._

_Y recuerden: Por el momento, lo que se sabe al respecto es que son capaces de anular la magia. No intenten combatirlas, puesto que pueden hacer que sus varitas dejen de funcionar, contra lo cual no tendrán protección alguna. Si ven a alguien extraño en una calle, sea una persona sospechosa, una criatura que no parezca humana ni duende ni elfo, y les preste sospechas, evitarla a toda costa; en caso de observarse una anormalidad, como luces que se apagan solas u objetos moviéndose solos, abandonar el lugar inmediatamente y en lo posible trasladarse el hogar de algún familiar o conocido._

_Se ha reportado que las criaturas muestran algún tipo de señal antes de atacar: por ejemplo, se han reportado ruidos de pasos que nadie producía, carcajadas diabólicas que nadie emitía, personas que aparecían en espejos pero no estaban en la habitación, dedos saliendo de lugares donde no podía haber una persona dentro, suspiros de aliento en el cuello de personas que estaban solas, etc. Ante esas situaciones, tratar de mantener la calma y abandonar el lugar lo antes posible, no quedarse a pelear bajo ningún punto de vista._

_Finalmente, les informamos respecto a la gigantesca criatura que ha destruido por completo la ciudad de Nueva York el domingo pasado, en la tragedia de muggles y magos más grande jamás vista en la historia de la humanidad: lo que se sabe hasta el momento es que su nombre es Malderith, es una de estas criaturas, la peor de todas vista hasta el momento, y luego de destruir por completo a la ciudad y de matar al 100% de las personas en ella, se ha dirigido en dirección sur y se ha perdido su rastro._

_El esfuerzo de los aurores a nivel mundial por identificar o combatir a Malderith han sido en vano. Ha habido solo dos testigos sobrevivientes que dieron una descripción física (más alta que un edificio, hecha de fuego y lava, con rostro y ojos encendidos como llamas) y que dijeron que ese era su nombre; el tormento que sufrieron fue tal que anuló sus capacidades psíquicas para aportar otra información comprensible. Ambos están internados en este momento, no por poseer heridas físicas, sino porque luego de avistar a la criatura han perdido la razón. _

_Finalizamos este reporte especial de El Profeta, a pesar de que sabemos lo crudo y terrible que es, porque así es la realidad que estamos viviendo, recordándoles que pueden escribirnos a calle Tottenham Court Road número 92 y ½, ya sea para pedir ayuda, suministros, o colaboraciones de todo tipo. Estamos dispuestos a ayudar a todo mago o bruja que podamos._

_Estamos todos juntos en esto._

_"Las brujas y magos podremos contra ellos"_

Finalizando el artículo con aquella extraña frase, el resto del periódico eran otros artículos más pequeños que también hablaban sobre la situación descripta; así como el obituario con el total de las muertes reconocidas, y otro listado con personas desaparecidas de las que no se había encontrado el cuerpo. Allí mismo figuraban Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

Negro acabó de recorrer las páginas y dejó el periódico sobre la mesa.

Los tres se miraron, sus rostros marcados por el temor y la angustia.

-Dios mío -Hermione se sujetó el pecho, conmocionada.

-No es posible… -Macho miró a su alrededor, asustado, como temiendo que algo saliera de pronto de debajo de la mesa o algún sitio para atacarlo.

-No entiendo -Negro negó con la cabeza, con los ojos fijos en el periódico que había dejado sobre la mesa-. ¿Cómo pasó esto que dice aquí? Es decir, aparentemente nosotros hemos creado todos estos universos…

-Yo lo hice -Hermione parecía a punto de enloquecer-. Yo creé estos universos. O mi futuro yo lo hizo, o como sea. Esto es todo mi culpa…

-De cualquier forma, no entiendo cómo pudo pasar esto. ¿Criaturas malvadas matando gente? ¿Por qué habría de pasar eso? Entiendo que en el Universo 6 El Cazador de Brujas se haya salido con la suya. Es una pena, y todo, pero, ¿qué vendría a ser este Malderith, y todo esto sobre criaturas que salen de la nada a matar gente? ¿Por qué habría pasado esto?

-Pues está claro -dijo Macho entonces, mirando a los otros dos-. Esta es la dimensión oscura.

Los demás le devolvieron la mirada.

-Es la dimensión oscura -repitió-. La que dijo Sirius que había visto. Dijo que "seres extraños" lo miraron y dijeron que cruzarían hacia nuestro universo, para atacarlo. Pues deben ser ellos. Debe ser esto. Hemos encontrado el mal que tenemos que atacar. Hemos tenido éxito, ¿no lo ven?

-Pero es terrible -dijo Hermione, con una mano en la frente.

-Sí, claro que lo es -dijo Macho-. Pero a esto vinimos. Y esto es lo que buscaba Jean. Seguramente ella vino a este lugar, y…

Se quedó en silencio. Los otros dos se miraron entre sí también.

-Espero que no -dijo Negro-. Espero que… Que nada malo le haya pasado.

-De cualquier forma, sabemos que mucha gente ha muerto en este universo -continuó Macho-. Así que, a partir de ahora, no podemos perder el tiempo buscando a Jean.

-¿Cómo que perder el tiempo? -dijo Negro.

-¡Tenemos que vencer a estas criaturas antes de que terminen de destruir todo este universo, y que luego encuentren la forma de cruzar al nuestro!

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos? -preguntó Negro.

-Pues es exactamente lo que tenemos que averiguar.

Hermione, que tenía la varita aún encendida con un haz de luz, de pronto la agitó en el aire y la apagó.

-¿Por qué apagas la luz? -dijo Macho.

-Oí algo -dijo ella, con la voz aterrada.

Los tres hicieron silencio de golpe. La cabaña, los terrenos, y el oscuro castillo a lo lejos habían dejado de ser el lugar mágico donde habían vivido su infancia y adolescencia, y ahora parecía el escenario de una película de terror.

-¿Qué oíste? -preguntó Negro, en un susurro, en medio de aquella oscuridad total. Las siluetas de Harry, Ron y Hermione eran contornos oscuros dentro de la cabaña, que tenía la puerta abierta, contra el reflejo de la luz de la luna sobre el frío césped que tenía manchas de nieve.

Macho se subió el cierre del abrigo y se ajustó la bufanda, observando el exterior.

Negro, en cambio, miraba hacia la oscura puerta que daba al cuarto de Hagrid, vacío y consistente en una negrura total en aquella oscuridad.

-No estoy seguro de que oí -dijo Hermione, finalmente-. Pero vámonos de aquí.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Los tres salieron de la cabaña y empezaron a cruzar los terrenos del colegio a pasos largos, hacia la salida exterior que daba al camino hacia Hogsmeade.

Harry miró hacia el castillo: creó ver algo moverse en una ventana, pero era imposible estar seguro ya que la distancia era muy grande y el entorno muy oscuro. ¿Había alguien allí, en el castillo, a lo lejos? ¿O lo había imaginado?

Continuaron avanzando por el frío camino, y Hermione se abotonó el abrigo que llevaba sobre la blusa, hasta el cuello. No sabían si estaban tiritando por el frío, o por los nervios.

-Allí están las verjas de entrada -dijo Ron-. Pasando ese punto, podemos desaparecernos. Quizás deberíamos ir a…

Pero se detuvo. Los tres se detuvieron.

Inmóviles, se quedaron mirando hacia adelante, hacia los pocos metros que los separaban de las verjas de entrada.

Había alguien allí, de pie ante ellos.

Una figura oscura, una silueta en la noche, de pie, inmóvil, en medio del camino que tenían que cruzar para llegar a las verjas.

Era de estatura mediana y parecía tener la cabeza gacha, mirando directamente el suelo. No se distinguía cabello ni rostro, pero tampoco capucha ni nada que lo cubriera. Era como si fuera solamente una silueta, más que una forma humana completa.

Una sombra en su camino, quieta y tenebrosa en la terrible noche.

Empezaron a retroceder lentamente, los tres.

Sin decir nada, pero entendiéndose perfectamente entre sí, los tres giraron sobre sus talones y empezaron a caminar hacia el otro lado, de vuelta hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Avanzaban a pasos cada vez más largos, tan rápido como podían.

Harry miró hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos, y vio que la silueta seguía allí, sin moverse. No los perseguía, ni alzaba la mirada hacia ellos.

Avanzaron más rápido, hasta llegar a la cabaña otra vez, y siguieron de largo, sin saber a dónde ir.

Ron recordó lo que había leído en el periódico: Trelaweney había desaparecido en los terrenos del castillo, por haber vuelto ella sola a buscar unas pertenencias cuando ya no había nadie en el castillo.

-Vamos adentro -susurró Hermione entonces, mientras andaban sin rumbo por los terrenos de Hogwarts a toda velocidad-. Vamos al castillo.

-¿Estás demente? -dijo Ron, en un susurro aterrado, con la voz temblando-. ¿Quieres que esto se transforme en una película de terror, corriendo a través de pasillos y encerrándonos en habitaciones para ir muriendo de a uno a mano de esas… de esas cosas…?

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?

-¡Claro! Usar el giratiempos para volver al otro universo. ¡Pero ya!

-No -dijo Harry-. Esa es la opción cobarde. Debemos ser valientes. Solo así podremos averiguar qué hay detrás de todo esto, detener a esas criaturas y que dejen de ser una amenaza. Recuerden: no solo amenazan este universo, amenazan a todos.

-Estoy de acuerdo -Hermione asintió, exhalando un suspiro-. Debemos quedarnos aquí.

-Bien. Todos vamos a morir -se quejó Ron.

-Podemos probar avanzar por el bosque -sugirió Harry. Ahora los tres se movían con velocidad subiendo la explanada hacia el castillo, cerca del linde con el tenebroso y oscuro bosque prohibido. -Debe haber una forma de aparecerse si uno avanza lo suficiente por él, hasta el lado más lejano al castillo. Digo, la protección anti-apariciones debe terminar en algún punto allí.

-No lo sabemos -dijo Hermione-. Creo que es más seguro ir al castillo.

-¿Por qué ella sigue sugiriendo ir al castillo? -dijo Ron, muerto de miedo-. ¿Jamás viste películas de terror, Hermione? ¡Esa es la opción en la que todos acabamos muriendo, te lo aseguro!

-Por dos motivos -dijo ella, segura de sí misma, avanzando con determinación-: Uno, en El Profeta decían que se está más a salvo en interiores que en exteriores. Y dos, en el castillo podemos acceder a una chimenea e irnos de aquí con polvos flú.

Harry miró a Hermione y luego a Ron, mientras terminaban de cruzar la explanada y se acercaban a las gigantescas puertas principales, que conducían al terrible y atemorizante oscuro interior del antiguo castillo sumido en penumbras.

Harry recordó entonces que había visto una figura moverse en una ventana. Aún así, sabía que tenían que ser valientes. Que tenían que derrotar a esas criaturas. Y Hermione tenía razón: allí habría polvos flú para alejarse de allí e ir a una zona segura donde pasar el resto de la noche, hasta que se hiciera de día.

-De acuerdo -dijo Macho, echando un rápido vistazo hacia las ventanas que rodeaban todo el castillo, como esperando ver alguna criatura malévola en alguna de ellas, pero no había nada más que oscuridad y un silencio de muerte. -Entremos.

Con Ron protestando, pero los otros dos decididos, los tres amigos cruzaron el umbral dentro del castillo y avanzaron por su tenebroso interior.


	17. Interludio

17\. Interludio

Sentado en medio de la habitación, sobre la cama, Ron tenía la cara escondida en las manos. Los pensamientos iban y venían por su mente, a medida que los acontecimientos recientes caían sobre él.

La partida de Hermione lo había dejado perplejo y desconcertado. No esperaba algo así: La pelea había sido repentina y demasiado atroz. Había resultado con ella yéndose, y, como había podido comprobar instantes después, al correr tras ella tratando de recuperarla sin éxito y sin que ella lo viera, había acabado con ella y dos de sus compañeros esfumándose con el giratiempos.

Ron había ido tras ellos corriendo y al momento de alcanzarlos había llegado a ver cómo se desvanecían, porque el encantamiento desilusionador de Negro no había quedado del todo bien hecho.

Ahora, el muchacho estaba sentado de regreso en su cama. No sabía en qué andaban exactamente Guerrero y Hermy Perry, y tampoco tenía intenciones de ingresar a su habitación para averiguarlo. Aún así, como ellos merecían saber la verdad, redactó una nota en la que explicaba todo lo que había pasado, cómo había visto a sus tres compañeros desaparecer juntos hacia otra dimensión, y cómo él, Ron Rojo, se había marchado del castillo; algo que aún no había hecho, pero ya había decidido hacer.

En verdad, su primera decisión luego de aquello, además de regresar a su habitación, deprimirse y poner en repetición continua una canción melancólica de Miranda Houston en repetición continua en su reproductor de música mágico; fue dejar a un lado el nombre de "Rojo". Él no era ningún Rojo, ni dejaría que nadie lo volviera a llamar así.

Él era Ron. Siempre lo había sido. Y no importaba cuántos Ron existieran en otros universos, él quería ser llamado Ron, y a partir de ahora solo respondería a ese nombre.

Finalmente, se puso de pie, empacó todas sus cosas en un segundo con la varita y abandonó la habitación con una mochila extendida internamente al hombro.

Dejó la nota sobre la mesa. Por un momento, sintió pena por Guerrero y Hermy Perry. Saldrían de la habitación quién sabía cuándo, sin comprender por qué habían desaparecido todos los demás. Ron esperaba que la nota fuera lo suficientemente clara en el hecho de que no era culpa de ellos, sino que el equipo se había desintegrado porque habían tenido una discusión y ellos tres habían decidido partir por su cuenta a otro universo sin avisarles.

Ron entonces abrió la puerta de la sala Multipropósito y se quedó observando el pasillo del séptimo piso de Hogwarts, que estaba del otro lado.

Con una mano aún en la puerta abierta, bajó la mirada, tristemente, y acarició la puerta del lugar en el que había pasado los últimos tres meses de su vida, junto a aquellas personas. El lugar donde, junto a otra versión de sí mismo, dos versiones de Hermione y dos de su mejor amigo muerto había cocinado, reído, jugado juegos, dormido, y compartido todos los días y las tardes.

Entonces, salió del otro lado y dejó que la puerta se cerrara sola y desapareciera, convirtiéndose en otra parte indistinguible del muro sólido de aquel corredor del colegio.

Ron entonces se aplicó un encantamiento desilusionador y caminó lentamente por el castillo.

Bajó varios tramos de escaleras, cuidando de no chocar con los estudiantes que andaban de un lado a otro del castillo, charlando entre sí animadamente, hablando de sus clases, de sus materias, de los profesores que tenían, de los deberes que les habían mandado, de sus otros amigos y estudiantes que formaban parte de sus vidas.

Ron, completamente solo y sin nadie a su lado, e invisible porque estaba en un lugar al que ya no pertenecía y en donde no podían verlo, avanzó y bajó escalera tras escalera, hacia las enormes escaleras principales y hacia las puertas dobles de roble gigantes que marcaban la salida hacia los terrenos afuera.

Una vez afuera, se quedó contemplando la enorme estatua que habían erigido allí, iluminada por todas las luces del castillo. Esta, de varios metros de altura, había sido colocada muy cerca de las puertas de entrada al castillo, luego de finalizada la batalla final contra El Cazador de Brujas unos meses atrás.

Era una estatua de Harry.

Pero no de Guerrero. Ni de Macho. Era una estatua del auténtico Harry Potter; auténtico al menos para Ron, para ese Ron, porque era el Harry de su universo, el auténtico Harry del Universo 2, que para Ron más que el "Universo 2" era el universo principal, el real, al que él pertenecía y por ende el que más le importaba.

La estatua representaba a Harry en batalla, con una varita en alto, la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, bajo un cabello con el antiguo look que usaba el muchacho, antes de empezar a raparse en los lados y de dejarse más corto y prolijo el cabello. Antes de que se dejara la barba y esa cicatriz fuera acompañada por tantas otras en su cara.

Era una estatua del Harry clásico, el de siempre. Así habían decidido retratarlo. Tal como él siempre había sido, en la batalla contra Lord Voldemort, antes de que existiera El Cazador de Brujas, antes de que existieran los múltiples universos, antes de que todo se desmoronara y tantas cosas extrañas pasaran.

Ron añoraba aquellos días. Extrañaba aquellas épocas. Y extrañaba mucho a Harry, al auténtico Harry.

Se puso de rodillas junto a la estatua, invisible, y una lágrima cayó por sus mejillas.

¿Por qué Harry había tenido que morir?

Necesitaba tanto a su amigo en aquel momento. Aquellas versiones tan extrañas de su amigo venidas de otras realidades no conseguían reemplazarlo. Uno de ellos se había hecho muy oscuro y lo intimidaba demasiado; el otro se había transformado en un arrogante muchacho pedante que Harry jamás había sido, por lo que no le recordaba en nada a su mejor amigo.

Su mejor amigo, el verdadero Harry, era un muchacho humilde e inocente, cualidades que ninguno de esos dos Harry tenían.

El verdadero Harry no se habría marchado a otro universo dejándolo solo y yéndose con Hermione luego de que esta se enojara con él, porque para el verdadero Harry, Ron lo sabía, más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado con Hermione en el pasado, para el verdadero Harry Ron realmente era lo principal. Y su amistad era lo más fuerte de todo, más que cualquier otra cosa en ese universo. Y jamás lo habría abandonado para irse a otro sin él.

Por otro lado, el verdadero Harry, el original, nunca se habría comportado tan distante y desinteresado hacia él como parecía este Guerrero, que no le caía mal pero siempre estaba en silencio, como afectado y dolido, sin hacer bromas, sin hablar con él. Entendía que venía de un mundo distópico, pero parecía que toda su amistad hacia él, hacia Ron, no era para nada algo importante, ya no más, para ese Harry.

No. El verdadero Harry no estaba allí.

El verdadero Harry había muerto hacía meses, y nadie podía reemplazarlo. Todo lo que quedaba de él era aquella estatua que habían erigido en su honor.

Ron se quedó allí, de rodillas, hasta que el tiempo pasó y su encantamiento desilusionador empezó a borrarse.

Pero no se percató de ello, hasta que una voz le habló tras él haciéndolo llevar un sobresalto.

-¿Ron?

Ron se irguió de golpe y se apuntó con la varita, dispuesto a aplicarse otro encantamiento desilusionador. Pero era tarde. No tenía sentido hacerlo.

Giró lentamente en el lugar, para ver quién le había hablado.

-¿Ginny? -dijo, escéptico-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ginny avanzó hacia él sonriendo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Pensé que estabas en… -Ron tuvo que luchar con sus pensamientos para ubicar dónde se suponía que estuviera su hermana en medio de todo aquel embrollo de universos y realidades alternativas donde las cosas eran diferentes en cada una de ellas-. En Asia, viajando con tu nuevo novio -finalizó, al recordar el paradero de su hermana supuesto en aquel universo.

-Ya no estoy más con él -dijo Ginny, sin que aquello pareciera tenerla afectada en lo más mínimo-. Terminamos. Y yo regresé… Hace un mes, más o menos. ¿Dónde estabas tú? ¡Nadie sabe nada de ti! ¡Mamá está tan preocupada!

-Estuve ocupado… -dijo él. La verdad es que sí le había respondido las cartas a su familia, pero de forma cortante y sin dar demasiados detalles de qué hacía de su vida esos días. Sin embargo, su madre era capaz de preocuparse aunque él estuviera a su lado las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Sí, eso pensamos -dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú qué haces en Hogwarts? Terminaste la escuela ya. Te dieron por aprobado el último año.

-Sí, lo sé -dijo ella.

-No habrás decidido volver como Hermione el año pasado, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no. Eso solo lo puede hacer Hermione.

Ambos rieron, contentos de verse nuevamente.

-Vine a buscar mi título -dijo ella, alzando un pergamino enrollado que llevaba en una mano-. Así que es casualidad que esté aquí. No asistí a la entrega de diplomas porque estaba en el viaje, así que tenía pendiente pasarme por aquí a buscarlo luego de que regresé del viaje.

-Claro -dijo él, asintiendo-. Así que es una total casualidad que justo nos hayamos encontrado aquí.

-¿Quieres venir a casa? -le dijo ella, y entonces se fijó en la mochila que su hermano llevaba al hombro-. ¿Ibas a algún lado? ¿Por qué tenías puesto un encantamiento desilusionador?

-No quiero ir a casa -dijo él, malhumorado-. No estoy de humor para ver a mamá y papá.

-No a esa casa -dijo ella, sonriendo nuevamente-. Ya no vivo más con ellos. Me mudé.

-¿De verdad? ¿Dónde?

-Con Luna -explicó ella-. A un departamento en Londres.

-Estás bromeando.

-No, en serio. Ven, vamos. Te mostraré mi casa.

Confundido por aquello, Ron la siguió hasta fuera de los límites del castillo, hicieron una aparición conjunta y ambos fueron trasladados a una atiborrada calle del centro de Londres.

Cuando Ginny sacó su varita para hacer el conjuro que revelaba la identidad de su casa, oculta en medio de la calle muggle, unos muggles que pasaban por allí señalaron la varita de la chica y se acercaron corriendo.

-¿Magos? -dijeron, sonrientes y encantados-. ¿Podemos sacarnos fotos con ustedes?

-Oh, diablos -dijo Ginny por lo bajo, para que solo lo oyera Ron-. Ya empiezo a cansarme de las fotitos… ¡Sí, claro! -añadió en voz más alta y con entusiasmo.

Ron y ella posaron sonriendo y apuntando con sus varitas a la cámara, mientras la chica muggle posaba entre ellos haciendo un "2" con los dedos y sonriendo abrazando a Ron por los hombros. Su amiga sacó la fotografía con una enorme cámara a rollo, ambas les agradecieron y continuaron caminando.

-No entiendo por qué la casa está oculta -dijo Ron-. Ya no hay que esconderse de los muggles.

-Lo sé -dijo Ginny-. Pero no sé cómo quitarle el encantamiento. Ya venía con el alquiler.

Entraron al departamento y Ron saludó a Luna, que estaba sentada en un sofá en pantuflas.

-¿Así que viven solas ustedes dos aquí?

Ellas asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó con Neville? -le preguntó Ron a Luna-. ¿Siguen saliendo juntos?

-Oh, no -dijo ella, negando con la cabeza algo incómoda-. Terminamos. Resultó que era gay.

-¿Hablas en serio? -Ron no podía creerlo-. ¿De verdad? No puedo creerlo.

Ron se sentó junto a Luna, dejó su mochila a un lado y agarró un puñado de maníes que había en una bandejita en una mesita junto al sofá, poniéndose a comer.

-Siéntete como en tu casa -dijo Ginny, irónicamente.

Ron se quedó pensando en Neville. Si bien no era tan extraño que le dijeran que su amigo era gay, porque siempre había presentido cierto potencial hacia ello en él, era extraño tener la confirmación. Se imaginó a Neville abiertamente gay caminando por las calles con túnicas rosadas y actitudes afeminadas. No parecía para nada extraño, luego de haber visto a Harry transformarse en un egocéntrico adicto a la fama y a Hermione en una estrella de rock.

-Así que apareciste de nuevo en el mundo -dijo Luna, mirando a Ron.

Ginny se sentó del otro lado, junto a Luna, y conjuró con la varita bebidas y más comida desde la cocina, sin moverse del lugar.

-Exacto -dijo Ron, tragando a toda velocidad la comida que le ofrecían-. Es largo de explicar…

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Con Hermione -dijo él, sin entrar en detalles-. Hasta hoy. Porque tuvimos una pelea bastante grave. Y creo que… bueno… creo que terminamos.

Se quedó cabizbajo. Aún no podía creer que todo hubiera terminado con Hermione tan repentinamente.

-¿Por qué? -dijo Ginny, sorprendida-. Luego de todo ese viaje juntos… Yo pensé que terminarían mientras estaban allí. Tú sabes, teniendo que enfrentar juntos necesidades como trabajar para sobrevivir en países extraños, no tener dinero para alojarse… Pensé que no durarían ni dos días, pero resultó que me equivoqué.

-Bueno, no estábamos de novios ahí, técnicamente -dijo él-. Aunque es cierto que volvimos a estar juntos durante ese viaje, y nos llevamos bastante bien allí. Todo parecía marchar bien de nuevo… Pero bueno, supongo que a veces las cosas simplemente se terminan.

-No te sientas mal, Ron -dijo Luna, poniéndole una mano en el hombro-. Sé cómo te sientes.

-Me imagino -dijo Ron-. Debió ser duro para ti también, descubrir que Neville era gay, y quedarte sola.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices? -dijo Luna, y entonces esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. ¡Ah, no, Ron! ¡No fue así! Entendiste todo mal.

-¿No dijiste que resultó que era gay?

-Sí, pero no él -dijo Luna, divertida-. ¡Yo!

-¿Tú?

Y, entonces, para sorpresa y un gigantesco asombro de parte de Ron, Luna giró hacia un costado, donde estaba Ginny, junto a ella y, aunque Ron no lo hubiera visto antes, tomadas de la mano; y entonces ambas chicas se dieron un largo beso en los labios.

-¡Oh, rayos! -dijo Ron, sin dar crédito a sus ojos-. ¿Qué demonios es esto?

-No me digas que vas a ponerte pesado como papá -dijo Ginny, separándose de Luna y mirando a su hermano con fastidio-. No me dejó en paz desde que se lo conté, diciendo que está mal y siendo homofóbico de formas que ni te imaginas. No lo soporto más.

-No, yo no soy homofóbico… -dijo Ron, aún sorprendido y boquiabierto-. Es solo que… rayos… No me imaginaba esto.

Ron se quedó pensativo unos instantes, y entonces se encogió de hombro.

-Pero supongo que luego de ver a Hermione convertida en una cantante pop adolescente…

-¿Cómo dices?

-Luego les explico. Quiero decir que, de verdad, me alegro por ustedes, chicas. Si sientes algo la una por la otra, jamás en la vida se me había cruzado por la cabeza que pudiera pasarles algo a ustedes dos, la una por la otra… Pero bueno, así es la vida, ¿verdad?

-Exacto -dijo Ginny, sonriente, y le dio otro beso a Luna-. Lo entendiste mucho más rápido que papá.

-Él aún no lo entiende -dijo Luna, cruzándose de brazos-. Me mira con tanto odio…

-No es así -dijo Ginny, aunque Ron imaginaba que no debía ser verdad eso. Su padre era tan anticuado que era difícil que fuera aceptar aquello rápidamente.

-Mi padre sí lo ha entendido -dijo Luna, y Ron no pudo evitar soltar una risa. Xenophilius no parecía la clase de mago que pudiera encontrar extraño absolutamente nada, aunque en esa oportunidad fuera algo positivo.

-Bien, si esto me deja algo bien en claro -dijo Ron entonces-, es que las personas no solo cambian en otros universos. Aquí mismo la gente evoluciona y cambia también…

Las dos se lo quedaron mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que estamos perdiéndonos de algo aquí -dijo Ginny, confundida-. Ya van un par de comentarios extraños de tu parte. No sé por qué algo me dice que tienes información aún más extraña que Luna y yo saliendo juntas.

-Prepárense para que les cuente esto -dijo Ron, acomodándose en el asiento mientras tragaba un puñado de maníes-. Porque lo que voy a contarles va a hacer que se caigan de culo al suelo.

…

Mientras tanto, lejos de allí, Guerrero y Hermy Perry leían la nota de Ron en la Sala Multipropósito. Eran los únicos que quedaban allí, y se miraron mutuamente al comprender que los habían abandonado.

-Déjame ver si entiendo esto -dijo Hermy, leyendo la nota otra vez. El efecto de las drogas ya casi había desaparecido en ellos, gracias sobre todo a unas píldoras que se tomaron para alejar los efectos y volver a la normalidad. -O sea, que Jean está desaparecida en otro universo, como ya sabíamos. Pero ahora, Macho, Negro y Hermione también se fueron a otro universo por su cuenta. Y Rojo se acaba de marchar no sabemos a dónde, pero también abandonando esta sala para no regresar.

-No puedo creerlo -dijo Guerrero, negando con la cabeza-. Y todo sin decirnos nada a nosotros. Ni ellos tres, ni Rojo, que solo dejó esta carta.

-Creo que ya no tenemos motivos para seguir aquí -dijo Hermy-. No tiene sentido que nos quedemos en este universo. No pertenecemos aquí, y todos aquí nos han abandonado.

-¿Y a dónde vamos? -preguntó Guerrero-. ¿A qué universo? ¿Y cómo? No tenemos un giratiempos.

-¿De verdad no? -dijo Hermy, con una sonrisa. Guerrero la miró estupefacto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Crees que la Hermione de este mundo es la única inteligente y la única que posee uno de esos? -entonces, Hermy Perry señaló hacia su habitación, con una sonrisa pícara-. Yo también conservo el mío, el mismo que tiene ella y que yo también tenía desde tercer año en mi poder en mi universo. Lo llevaba entre mis cosas el día que me raptaron para traerme aquí. Está junto con el bolso de pertenencias que ustedes trajeron junto conmigo a este lugar.

Guerrero sonrió, sorprendido.

-Vaya, eres igual de sorprendente e inteligente en todos los universos -dijo, con una sonrisa.

-Sigo siendo Hermione, no lo olvides -dijo Hermy, y le dio un beso en los labios-. -¿A qué universo deberíamos ir?

-Quizás deberíamos buscar a Jean por cuenta propia -dijo Guerrero, que estimaba mucho a Jean ya que ella lo había salvado, y la echaba de menos y estaba preocupado por ella.

-De acuerdo. ¡Accio giratiempos!

Un objeto dorado con una cadena voló hacia ellos desde el cuarto y Hermy lo atrapó al vuelo.

-Vámonos de aquí, muchachote.

…

En ese mismo momento, en el Universo 3, Harry Macho, Ron Negro y Hermione ingresaban al castillo de Hogwarts en medio de una oscuridad total, aterrados y sumidos en un ambiente fantasmal y lúgubre.

-Aquí estamos -dijo Macho, deteniéndose y mirando a los otros dos, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Podemos hacerlo.

Oyeron una carcajada provenir de escaleras arriba. Parecía la carcajada de una anciana, distante y aterradora.

Negro tragó saliva, con los nervios de punta.

-Vamos allí -dijo Hermione, dando un paso adelante y subiendo las escaleras.


	18. La noche del terror, parte 2

18\. La noche del terror, parte 2

Harry se detuvo en seco, mirando hacia el costado. En el espacio de la puerta abierta que daba al pasillo en el que estaba la sala común de Hufflepuff, se veía una figura oscura de pie con la cabeza vuelta hacia ellos.

-Macho, ¿qué ocurre?

Hermione miró por encima de la baranda, hacia abajo, y también la vio.

-¿Quién eres? -le preguntó Ron, abalanzándose sobre la baranda, con valentía. La figura no se movió un céntimo. Permaneció allí, con el negro rostro indistinguible hacia ellos, envuelta en aquella penumbra.

-Vamos -insistió Harry, tomando a Hermione del hombro para guiarla.

Los tres chicos subieron el tramo restante de escalera.

Al llegar arriba, viraron a la derecha y tomaron un pasillo que los condujo a las escaleras que subían al segundo piso.

-No estamos lejos -dijo Hermione, muy nerviosa, mientras avanzaban con rapidez por aquella penumbra mortal, por esos pasillos abandonados sin un alma donde solo se oían sus pasos y se respiraba un ambiente a terror que helaba la sangre y ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿De dónde? -preguntó Harry.

-Del despacho del director -explicó ella-. Una vez allí, podemos usar su chimenea.

-No sabemos la contraseña -argumentó Harry, pero fueron tras ella por las escaleras que subían al segundo piso.

-Pues probemos, como hemos hecho siem… -empezó ella, y se detuvo a medio camino, mirando hacia la parte superior de las escaleras.

Había otra figura allí.

Los tres se detuvieron en seco, alzando la mirada también, con miedo. Esta figura era más alta que las anteriores, y su cabeza parecía girada de lado, como si los observara con atención, con curiosidad.

Estaba inmóvil en la parte superior de la escalera que daba al segundo piso, obstaculizando el paso. Sus manos caían a sus lados, en unos brazos demasiado largos en su delgado cuerpo. Pero no era una persona. Era más bien una sombra. Tétrica y fantasmal, solo estaba allí ante ellos, y Harry tuvo la repentina sensación de que en cualquier momento avanzaría a toda velocidad hacia ellos, quizás gritando con un chillido agudo. Ese pensamiento hizo que se le erizaran los bellos de la nuca.

-Claramente iremos por otro lado -dijo, tratando de disimular sus nervios, y guiando a sus amigos escaleras abajo-. Vamos, chicos, vamos por la otra escalera…

Todos bajaron de regreso al pasillo y empezaron a caminar con mucha más velocidad que antes, muy tensos, mientras avanzaban por entre medio de la oscuridad de ese pasillo con ventanas de vitrales antiguos, estatuas oscuras y muy poca luz.

-Esas figuras me ponen los pelos de punta -admitió Hermione, con la voz temblando, mientras caminaban hacia la otra escalera, que estaba más lejos y que los dejaba más lejos del despacho del director-. Pero son solo figuras. Tenemos que pensar positivamente. Solo son eso, sombras…

-Sombras que han matado gente, por lo que decía esa noticia -les recordó Ron, de forma no muy alentadora.

-Gracias, Ron, tu optimismo ayuda mucho…

-Solo quiero que seamos realistas -dijo él-. Si alguna de esas cosas se nos acerca, quizás sea mejor usar el giratiempos para largarnos de aquí antes de que tengamos que lamentar la muerte de alguno de nosotros. ¿No oyeron lo que decía esa nota? No estamos a salvo. Mucha gente ha muerto a manos de esas cosas oscuras, que nadie sabe qué son en este universo, y advierten que no hay que salir de las casas de noche. Trelawney misma murió en este castillo a causa de ellas…

-Lo sé, lo sé -dijo Hermione, mucho más nerviosa que antes, abriéndose paso hacia las otras escaleras-. No sé si hagamos a tiempo de pasarnos la cadena y usar el giratiempos en caso que nos ataquen, pero desde luego que, si nos vemos en desventaja y tenemos la oportunidad, podemos escapar con él.

-O pelear -sugirió Harry, con valentía.

-Genial, Macho, claramente todos vamos a morir hoy -dijo Ron, pesimista.

-Aquí estamos -susurró Hermione, como si temiera que alguien los oyera.

Habían llegado a las escaleras.

-Bien -dijo Harry-. Vamos. Escaleras arriba está el pasillo del segundo piso. Tenemos que hacer el camino largo, pero nos llevara al despacho de la directora también.

Los tres alzaron sus varitas por si acaso y empezaron a subir las escaleras.

Entonces, oyeron de vuelta la risa. La risa de anciana que habían oído antes.

Se detuvieron.

-¿Oyeron eso?

-Sí -dijo Harry, en un hilo de voz-. Parece venir justo de encima de las escaleras.

-Es una trampa -Ron estaba aterrado, dio varios pasos hacia atrás y se quedó mirando arriba con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión de horror en el rostro-. La anciana malévola nos está esperando ahí arriba para matarnos.

-Ron, si fuera una trampa no se delataría a sí misma riendo -le recordó Harry.

Volvieron a oír la risa macabra. Esta vez, a Hermione la pareció que no venía del pasillo del segundo piso, sino de más lejos.

-Chicos, no creo que esté ahí arriba. Vamos, subamos.

-Yo no subo -dijo Ron, temeroso.

-Bien, te quedas solo entonces -dijo Harry, subiendo a toda velocidad la escalera con valentía.

-Demonios -Ron miró a su alrededor, al pasillo del primer piso, y fue tras él un poco rezagado.

Primero llegó Harry, miró a su alrededor y les indicó a los demás que la zona era segura. Hermione llegó inmediatamente tras él, y detrás llegó Ron.

Los tres estaban en el pasillo del segundo piso.

No parecía haber nada allí. A lo lejos se veía un recodo, bordeado por estatuas. Sabían que, en la bifurcación, algunos metros más adelante encontrarían la gárgola que conducía al despacho de la directora.

Harry empezó a avanzar hacia allí.

-Un momento -los detuvo Ron-. ¿Y si está allí? ¿La sombra alta que estaba sobre la escalera? Estamos yendo hacia donde estaba esa sombra…

-Ron, vamos -insistió Hermione-. La escalera estaba más allá. No está exactamente allí.

Los tres avanzaron por aquel pasillo, que estaba más oscuro que el anterior por poseer menos ventanas.

-Encenderé una luz -dijo Harry, alzando su varita.

-No, espera -susurró Hermione-. Quizás nos delates. No sabemos qué tan perceptivas son esas cosas…

Siguieron avanzando a oscuras, hasta que llegaron al recodo y giraron.

En ese momento, al girar por la bifurcación hacia el otro tramo de pasillo, se encontraron cara a cara con una figura oscura a solo centímetros de ellos tres.

-¡AHHH! -gritó Hermione, con un chillido que resonó por todas las paredes del castillo e hizo eco en la profundidad de ese inmenso lugar vacío.

-¡Expelliarmus! -gritó Macho, apuntando hacia la sombra con su varita. Pero ni siquiera salió una luz de su varita. Su magia ya no funcionaba. Habían perdido la capacidad de hacer magia.

Ron lanzó un grito de guerra, saltó sobre la figura con una valentía que acababa de surgir ante la necesidad, y empezó a atacarla con sus manos.

-¡CORRAN! -gritó-. ¡SÁLVENSE USTEDES! ¡YO LA DETENDRÉ!

Hermione giró su cabeza de lado, confundida.

-Ron, ¿qué haces? -dijo entonces, tratando de comprender-. Estás atacando… una estatua.

-¿Cómo?

Ron dejó de atacar aquella cosa, que, en vez de tener consistencia humana o incluso fantasmal, sintió que era dura como metal, mientras le daba puñetazos.

La figura oscura no era un fantasma ni una de las criaturas con que se habían topado antes. Era una estatua como las demás, solo que alguien había dejado esta en medio del pasillo en vez de a un lado.

-Alguien dejó esta estatua… aquí, en medio del paso -dijo Harry, comprendiendo-. Es como si lo hubieran hecho a propósito… para asustarnos.

Ron respiraba agitadamente. Su ataque a la estatua lo había dejado temblando.

-Bueno… veo que no era una de esas cosas -dijo, respirando agitado-. Sigamos mejor.

Bordearon la estatua y siguieron caminando, mucho más tensos que antes por aquella escena.

-Gracias -le dijo Hermione, en un susurro casi inaudible-. Veo que estabas dispuesto a dar tu vida por nosotros si era una de las criaturas.

-Claro que sí -dijo Ron, como señalando lo obvio-. Por supuesto. No soy un cobarde.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de cariño que nadie consiguió percibir.

-Bien, aquí estamos -Harry señaló a la gárgola que daba al despacho de la directora, el mismo que alguna vez había sido de Dumbledore-. Ratones helados.

-¿Ratones helados? -Hermione frunció el ceño-. No funcionarán las contraseñas antiguas, Harry. Sería muy improbable que…

-Fizzing Whizbee -dijo Harry, ignorándola-. Sorbete de limón. Dumbledore. Cucurucho de cucarachas. Meigas fritas. Bombas de tofe. Píldoras ácidas.

Pero ninguna contraseña funcionó. La gárgola no se movió.

-Me pregunto qué contraseña habrá McGonagall…

-Oh, Dios mío -Hermione lanzó un gemido y se aferró al brazo de Ron con fuerza. Llevándose un sobresalto, Ron miró hacia un lado y vio lo mismo que ella:

La anciana estaba allí.

Harry también giró la cabeza, con una gota de sudor cayéndole lentamente por la frente hacia la cara.

Estaba de pie a pocos pasos de ellos, mirándolos con una sonrisa horrible, con solo dos o tres dientes torcidos; los ojos estaban demasiado abiertos, como si los ojos no tuvieran cuencas; y su cabello enmarañado le concebía una apariencia desquiciada.

Harry vio que la anciana llevaba un cuchillo de carnicero en la mano, era flaca y de piernas largas. Se relamió los labios con la lengua, mirándolos.

No se movió de su lugar, pero, a diferencia de las sombras que habían visto antes, esta anciana giraba su cabeza y parecía perfectamente capaz de moverse de querer hacerlo.

-Orden del Fénix -dijo Ron, probando contraseñas al azar, aterrado y desesperado ante la gárgola-. Gryffindor. Minerva. Directora de Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore. Severus Snape…

-Harry Potter -dijo entonces Hermione, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad por el terror.

La gárgola emitió un sonido entonces, se apartó y reveló unas escaleras de caracol tras ella.

-Hermione, te amo -dijo Harry, y rápidamente empujó a la chica hacia las escaleras, muy nervioso-. Rápido, rápido, suban -empujó también a Ron, sin perder de vista a la macabra anciana por un segundo, que seguía mirándolos como con curiosidad, con su cuchilla en la mano. En cuanto Ron pasó, Harry se metió también adentro y cerró la gárgola con fuerza.

Los tres quedaron del lado de adentro, con el muro separándolos del pasillo del segundo piso y dándoles una efímera sensación de seguridad. Hasta que tomaron noción de que estaban solos en una impenetrable penumbra en una escalera que empezó a moverse sola hacia arriba, pero sin posibilidad de ver absolutamente nada de lo que los rodeaba.

La escalera terminó de subir.

-¡Lumos! -gritó Harry, pero fue en vano. Su varita no funcionaba. La magia no funcionaba.

-Malditas cosas, nos quitan la magia -se quejó Hermione, avanzando hasta la puerta del despacho de la directora y abriéndola a oscuras.

Una vez adentro del despacho, Hermione cerró la puerta tras ellos. Esa habitación tenía mejor iluminación, porque su forma circular estaba rodeada de ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz de la luna y las estrellas afuera.

No había ninguna criatura extraña allí, para alivio de los tres.

-Bien, busquemos los polvos flú -dijo Hermione, avanzando con decisión hacia la chimenea y buscando en la repisa sobre ella y en los alrededores-. No pueden estar muy lejos de aquí…

-Hermione -dijo Ron, de pronto aterrado de vuelta y quedándose sin voz.

Harry miró al chico, y luego miró hacia alrededor para ver qué era lo que el chico se había quedado mirando, sin ver nada extraño.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó, asustado pero sin comprender.

-Los… los cuadros… -dijo Ron, tartamudeando y señalando con el dedo a las paredes que los rodeaban.

Entonces, Harry miró hacia los retratos que bordeaban toda la habitación, que normalmente representaban antiguos directores del colegio.

Esa noche, sin embargo, los retratos estaban plagados de sombras y figuras oscuras como aquellas que habían visto en las escaleras y terrenos del castillo: figuras sin rostro, como sombras, que ladeaban sus cabezas negras como observándolos, como examinándolos, desde los retratos.

-Mierda -dijo Harry, al ver que una de las sombras salía del cuadro, y su cabeza emergía fuera del marco y hacia dentro de la habitación.

De pronto, la figura alzó también un brazo, y lo sacó fuera del cuadro, atravesándolo y sacándolo.

Otras figuras de otros cuadros hicieron lo mismo.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda -la voz de Harry se quebró por el miedo.

-Hermione, tienes que encontrar eso ya -dijo Ron, paralizado, observando cómo todas las figuras a su alrededor, que los rodeaban en todas direcciones, empezaban a salir de los cuadros, pasando torsos y piernas del otro lado, hacia ellos, avanzando hacia el interior del despacho y hacia donde estaban ellos.

-¡No están! -dijo Hermione, desesperada y aterrada, tirando cosas al suelo alrededor de la chimenea, tirando candelabros y velas y objetos plateados al suelo, con estrépito-. ¡No hay polvos flú! ¡Los quitaron! ¡No hay nada!

-Rápido, ¡vámonos de aquí! -gritó Harry, al ver que una sombra salía completamente de su cuadro, aterrizaba en el suelo y daba un paso hacia ellos-. ¡RÁPIDO, VÁMONOS! ¡AHORA, CORRAN!

Los tres corrieron de regreso a la puerta, la abrieron y saltaron hacia las escaleras de caracol corriendo desesperados. Harry salió último y cerró la puerta tras ellos justo al tiempo que una de las sombras empezaba a correr hacia ellos, a toda velocidad y lanzando un chillido agudo y mortífero al aire.

-¡Maldición, chilla justo como me lo imaginé! -gritó Harry, horrorizado, bajando las escaleras de caracol a toda velocidad. Llegaron abajo, abrieron el muro y salieron al pasillo del segundo piso-. ¡Y TÚ APÁRTATE DE AQUÍ, VIEJA ENDEMONIADA! -aulló, con terror, pero la anciana ya no estaba allí.

-¡Rápido, corran! -gritó Ron, enfilando hacia el otro extremo del pasillo a toda velocidad-. ¡CORRAN, CORRAN, CORRAN!

-¡¿A dónde?! -chilló Hermione, corriendo desesperada.

-¡Al séptimo piso! -dijo entonces Harry.

-¿ESTÁS LOCO? -bramó Ron-. ¡Jamás llegaremos tan lejos con vida! ¡Hermione, usa ese maldito giratiempos para sacarnos de aquí!

-¡No! -gritó Harry, mientras los tres corrían a toda velocidad y subían corriendo las escaleras que conducían al tercer piso-. ¡Podemos hacerlo! ¡En la sala común de Gryffindor siempre hay polvos flú junto a la chimenea! ¡Intentémoslo! ¡Podemos lograrlo!

-¡Maldito seas, Harry! -gritó Ron, mientras subían las escaleras corriendo y continuaban corriendo tan rápido como podían por un nuevo pasillo-. ¡Si morimos por tu culpa, no volveré a ser tu amigo nunca!

-¿Eres mi amigo? -preguntó él, hablando con dificultad por estar corriendo a toda velocidad-. ¡Pensé que solo nos habíamos unido por una causa común! En ninguno de nuestros universos somos amigos.

-¿Creen que puedan filosofar sobre su amistad a través de los universos en otro momento? -dijo Hermione, abriendo un tapiz para que tomaran un atajo hacia el séptimo piso por una escalera oculta.

-¡Espera! -dijo Ron, deteniendo a los otros dos-. Hermione, si tomamos esta escalera y aparece una de esas cosas a medio camino, no habrá por donde esquivarla.

-Tiene razón -coincidió Harry-. Vamos por el camino largo.

-De acuerdo -dijo ella.

Los tres corrieron y subieron otro tramo de escaleras.

-Estamos ya en el quinto piso -dijo Hermione, muy agitada, minutos después, y los tres se detuvieron para recobrar el aliento.

-Cosa oscura ante nosotros -dijo Ron, alarmado, señalando hacia adelante.

Los otros alzaron la mirada y vieron una de las sombras al final del pasillo en el que estaban. Esta caminaba lentamente hacia adelante, hacia ellos, era extremadamente delgada y alta, y tenía brazos larguísimos, antinaturales.

Empezó a emitir un sonido, una especie de chillido agudo que a su vez parecía alguna clase de sonido animal.

-Hay que subir al sexto piso por otro lado -dijo Hermione, y giró para tomar otro camino.

-No, dijo Ron, deteniéndola con la mano-. Hermione, si vamos por allí, saldremos a pasillos del sexto piso que no tienen conexión con el ala del castillo que da a la torre Gryffindor en el séptimo. La única forma de llegar es por este pasillo de aquí. No hay otra forma.

-A menos que vayamos a la otra ala del castillo y crucemos del otro lado por medio del despacho de Horace Slughorn -dijo Harry, haciendo que los otros dos lo miraran desconcertados.

-Harry, explica eso en cinco segundos antes de que esta criatura nos alcance y nos mate -dijo Ron, alterado.

-El despacho de Slughorn tiene dos pisos -dijo Harry-. En la salita principal del despacho hay una escalera, donde están los sofás. Arriba hay una puerta que tiene salida en el séptimo piso en el pasillo que conecta con la Sala Multipropósito, por donde podemos tomar el corredor hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Es la única alternativa para llegar aparte de este pasillo donde estamos.

-Bien, vamos, ¡corran! -gritó Hermione.

Los tres corrieron hacia atrás, avanzaron por otros pasillos y subieron una escalera alternativa al sexto piso, del otro lado del castillo.

-¡Rápido! -gritó Harry, que acababa de observar consternado a un grupo de personas en el fondo de una bifurcación del pasillo, avanzando lentamente hacia ellos como zombies, con las cabezas gachas y arrastrando los pies, como cadáveres.

-¡Inferi! -gritó Hermione, al verlos-. ¡Hay inferis! ¡Rápido! ¡Más rápido!

Corrieron por los pasillos del sexto piso hasta llegar al despacho de Slughorn.

-¡No abre! -dijo Ron al instante, tirando de la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y golpeándola enloquecido con los puños, fuera de sí, chillando de terror y tirando de la puerta hacia él con desesperación y locura.

-Ron, debes empujar, no tirar -dijo Hermione, abriéndose paso y abriendo la puerta con solo girar el picaporte y empujar hacia adentro.

-Oh, claro -Ron se lanzó al interior del despacho tras ella. Harry miró hacia atrás y vio a los inferi aparecer tras un recodo y avanzar hacia ellos. Entró al cuarto tras ellos, cerró la puerta de un portazo y la trabó colocando un mueble ante ella.

-Bien -dijo Harry, recobrando el aliento y mirando el enorme despacho, que era iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por una enorme ventana que daba a los sillones, la escalerita y el pasillito superior. -Estamos a salvo, creo.

-Carajo, no por mucho -Ron señaló hacia arriba, y se les cayó el alma a los pies: La puerta que marcaba todas sus esperanzas, la que daba al pasillo del séptimo piso, la que estaba arriba en ese pasillito superior, arriba de las escaleritas, y que los conduciría a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, se había abierto y del otro lado habían ingresado al menos veinte de aquellas sombras oscuras, chillando de forma animal y avanzando flotando como fantasmas sobre el suelo, deslizándose hacia la escalerita, bloqueando su escape y todas sus esperanzas.

-Estamos perdidos -dijo Hermione, con pánico, mirando a las sombras oscuras con horror.

-¡Rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí y…! -empezó Harry, corriendo el mueble con el que había trabado la puerta y abriéndola nuevamente, dispuesto a abandonar el despacho, pero no pudo terminar la frase: Los inferi habían llegado, y cuando abrió la puerta se metieron en el despacho, obligándolos a retroceder hacia el centro de la sala.

-Estamos muertos -dijo Ron, con los labios temblando del terror.

Desde la puerta del despacho de Slughorn, ingresaban los inferi uno tras otro, arrastrando los pies y gimiendo, unos cadáveres algunos sin partes del cuerpo, con las cabezas gachas, otros con sangre y ropas hechas jirones. Desde la única otra salida del despacho, que era la escalerita y el pasillito superior, bajaban aquellas sombras deslizándose como fantasmas.

Todos iban hacia ellos, acorralándolos. Todos estaban dispuestos a alcanzarlos y matarlos.

Ron tenía razón.

Iban a morir allí.

-Trelawney -dijo Harry, al ver que uno de los inferi era su ex profesora de adivinación, que ahora se había convertido en un cadáver horrendo con sus chales colgando oscuros y desgarrados, la cara desencajada en una mueca perversa y un ojo colgando. -Eso nos espera… Nos matarán como la mataron a ella y nos transformarán en inferis…

Trelawney soltó una carcajada y se acercó con los otros inferi, con jirones de piel colgando y exhibiendo carne putrefacta bajo ellos.

Arrinconados cada vez más contra la pared del fondo del despacho, los tres amigos sintieron sus espaldas golpear contra la pared tras ellos. Había un relieve en la pared que se encajó en sus espaldas: una repisita.

Hermione giró sobre sus talones, y vio lo que tenían justo tras ellos.

-Chimenea -dijo Hermione, con la voz temblando. Al instante, sus ojos pasaron de la chimenea que estaba tras ella, a los polvos flú que descansaban en una bandejita sobre ella. -¡RÁPIDO! ¡TODOS ADENTRO!

Girando sobre sus talones ellos también, con todas las criaturas a pocos metros de ellos, acercándose con sus brazos extendidos, Ron y Harry vieron que Hermione ya había encendido el fuego color verde esmeralda con los polvos y se había metido dentro de la chimenea.

Los dos saltaron adentro al mismo tiempo, al tiempo que Hermione gritaba "¡LA MADRIGUERA!" con todas sus fuerzas y las figuras los alcanzaban, con sus brazos extendidos y con chillidos agudos resonando en el oscuro y fantasmal castillo.

El fuego los abrazó, el color verde los envolvió y pronto todo empezó a girar mientras los tres chicos eran succionados lejos de allí, hacia un lugar seguro.


	19. Un lugar seguro

19\. Un lugar seguro

Harry, Ron y Hermione giraron por un remolino de fuego verde y empezaron a pasar a toda velocidad por lugares imposibles de descifrar, borrosos a su lado, sintiendo como si un gancho tirara de ellos desde debajo de sus ombligos.

Entonces, frenaron de golpe en el interior de una chimenea nueva, en un lugar diferente.

-La Madriguera -dijo Ron, con un profundo alivio, saliendo de la chimenea del living de su casa y ayudando a Hermione a salir de allí también. Harry salió tras ellos y los tres aterrizaron en el living. -Estamos a salvo.

Hermione dio unos pasos, respirando muy agitada y mirando alrededor con preocupación. Harry se dejó caer en un sofá y cerró los ojos, tratando de normalizar su mente y dejar todo aquel horror que habían vivido atrás.

-¿Tienes una cerveza de manteca? -preguntó finalmente, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Supongo que habrá en la heladera -dijo Ron, andando hacia la cocina y regresando con tres cervezas de manteca.

-Esta vez, quiero una -dijo Hermione, que seguía nerviosa. Se sentó en el sofá junto a Harry y destapó una cerveza.

Entonces, lentamente, Ron empezó a sonreír.

-¿De que te ríes? -le preguntó Hermione.

-¿No es genial? -dijo, mientras bebía un sorbo de cerveza-. Nos salvamos de puro milagro.

Entonces, Harry sonrío también.

-Pensé que los tres moriríamos allí -admitió.

Y en ese momento, pasó algo que Hermione no hubiera pensado jamás: Negro se acercó a Macho, con la misma sonrisa en el rostro, este se incorporó también, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, y ambos empezaron a besarse con locura allí mismo.

La botella de cerveza de manteca en la mano de Hermione se resbaló varios centímetros y casi cae al suelo.

-¿Qué? -dijo la chica, confundida, mientras los dos chicos se besaban con pasión, acariciándose el cabello y las espaldas. -¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Entonces, ambos se separaron, la miraron de reojo y rompieron en carcajadas.

-Te lo dije -dijo Macho, bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza mientras miraba la cara de estupefacción de Hermione muy divertido-. Te dije que pondría esa cara.

Negro rio también. Lucía doblemente aliviado, como si aquel lugar terrorífico de dónde venían no fuera el único lugar terrible del que acababa de escapar.

-Necesito una explicación de esto -dijo Hermione, incrédula-. ¿Qué fue todo eso que decían hace un rato de que eran amigos?

-Es que no queríamos que te enteraras. Pero bueno, creo que ya no podemos esconderlo.

-Verás -dijo Macho, volviendo a tomar asiento. Ron se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por encima del hombro del chico. -En verdad, mi relación con Ginny en mi universo no se terminó solamente porque yo me haya vuelto un pedante que no la valoraba y prefería salir en revistas y todo eso… Es que no sabía como decírselo, pero hacía tiempo que estaba viéndome en secreto con hombres.

-¿De verdad? -Negro giró la cabeza hacia él, con el ceño fruncido.

-Esas épocas terminaron, amor -le dijo Macho, serio-. Te lo prometo. Fue solo un momento de locura, pero ahora solo te quiero a ti.

Hermione abrió los ojos y la boca varios centímetros, sin poder creer lo que veía y oía.

-Pues bien -dijo Negro, volviéndose hacia Hermione-. Me pasó algo parecido en mi universo. Verás, estaba saliendo todas las noches, emborrachándome para olvidarte… Bueno, para olvidar a la Hermione de mi universo, en verdad. Que se había quedado con Harry e iba a tener hijos con él. Y entonces, en medio de tanta fiesta, tuve una experiencia gay… Y me gustó mucho. Así que luego, cuando conocí a Macho en la Sala Multipropósito, pronto empezaron a pasar cosas entre nosotros. Y decidí que quiero estar con él.

-Eso es… -Hermione parecía no encontrar palabras-. Es genial. Quiero decir, a mí me parece perfecto que se gusten el uno al otro y todo eso, es solo que…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa y volvieron a besarse.

-Es solo que no imaginabas eso de nosotros, ¿verdad? -dijo Macho, volviéndose hacia ella.

-Bueno, me deja algunas dudas, debo admitir -dijo ella, y bebió un largo trago de su cerveza-. En mi universo, yo estaba saliendo con Harry, pero luego él murió para salvarnos a todos.

-Lo sé -dijo Negro, asintiendo.

-Luego -continuó ella-, volví a salir con Ron. Y todo parecía perfecto, como si finalmente hubiera encontrado a mi pareja para el resto de la vida. Hasta que nos peleamos… hoy, de hecho. Es bastante reciente. Y ahora los veo a ustedes y me pregunto, ¿fueron ellos dos gay todo el tiempo? ¿O sea que, en verdad, en el fondo, ninguno de ellos gustó de mí realmente? Quizás en los otros universos son gay pero se reprimen, entonces…

-Oh, no lo creo -dijo Macho, en defensa de sus yo de otros universos-. No tienen por qué ser gay ellos, no lo creo.

-Pero creí que era algo de nacimiento…

-No siempre -dijo Negro-. Creo que alguna gente nace gay, y sienten eso. Pero en mi caso, siento más bien como si antes me gustaran las mujeres, pero desde que empecé esa época de fiestas, y probé a los hombres, a partir de ahí empezaron a gustarme. No antes. No creo que el Ron del Universo 2 sea gay, tranquila.

-Lo mismo conmigo -dijo Macho-. A mí me gustabas tú, de verdad, Hermione. O la Hermione de mi universo, no sé. En fin, me gustaban las mujeres. Siento que eso cambió recién hace unos meses, cuando empezó a interesarme mi estética y todo eso. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y pronto supe que me gustaban los hombres. Pero no creo que al Harry de tu universo le gustaran.

-Qué increíble -dijo Hermione, muy sorprendida-. Creo que las personas realmente pueden cambiar tanto en la vida, que se transforman en personas totalmente distintas. Si algo prueba todo esto de los universos, es que los cambios que la gente hace en su vida pueden ser tan grandes que, si las cosas pasan de una forma, o de otra, pueden terminar siendo más adelante personas cien por ciento diferentes.

En ese momento, oyeron un ruido proveniente de las escaleras. Instintivamente, los tres apuntaron sus varitas hacia allí.

-¿Quién anda ahí? -dijo una voz.

Por algún motivo, los tres se incorporaron, nerviosos, apuntando sus varitas hacia la persona que bajaba las escaleras.

Y, en ese momento, vieron que Molly Weasley aparecía ante ellos.

-¿Chicos? -dijo, muy confundida, al verlos-. Oh, Dios mío -sus ojos se abrieron con una felicidad inmensa e inexplicable, y su boca se torció en una sonrisa enorme que al principio ellos no entendieron. -¡Dios mío! -repitió, y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, mientras se acercaba a ellos con esa enorme sonrisa-. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Están vivos! ¡Están vivos!

Se acercó a Ron y le dio un enorme abrazo, rompiendo a llorar en sus hombros. La señora Weasley se sacudía con el llanto, al parecer muy feliz, más feliz que nunca, pero también llorando a lágrima tendida.

Macho observaba sin entender nada. Entonces, Hermione le dio un codazo.

-Se supone que estamos desaparecidos en este universo -le susurró al oído, y Macho exclamó un "ohhhh", comprendiendo.

-Oh, mamá, lo siento -Negro se apartó un poco de ella, de pronto comprendiendo lo que pasaba también-. No soy el Ron que tú crees… Espera… Déjame explicarte.

-No necesito que me expliques nada, cielo -dijo ella, llorando y acariciándole el rostro a su hijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, sin dejar de llorar-. Creí que te había perdido.

-No, mamá, espera, debo decirte la verdad… -empezó él, pero ella no lo dejaba hablar.

-No quiero saberlo -la señora Weasley negó con la cabeza, al parecer reacia a que alguien le quitara ese momento tan hermoso-. Solo dime qué demonios le hiciste a tu cabello. Se ve terrible de ese color. Casi no te reconocí al principio, no pareces un Weasley así, los Weasley somos pelirrojos, querido. Tu padre se enojará tanto cuando te vea con ese color de pelo, todo negro, pensará que quieres alejarte de tu familia o algo así.

-Mamá, hay mucho más que debes saber aparte de mi color de pelo.

-¿Te lo teñiste así para tratar de parecerte a él? -dijo ella entonces, señalando a Harry-. Oh, Harry querido, estoy tan feliz de verte. Sabía que los tres estaban con vida. Siempre lo supe. Y me alegra verte a ti también, cariño -añadió, dirigiéndose a Hermione.

-Yo también me alegro de verla bien, señora Weasley -dijo Hermione, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Llamaré al resto de la familia -dijo ella, dándose vuelta y caminando hacia las escaleras.

-¡No, mamá! ¡Espera!

Pero ella ya se había amplificado la voz mediante magia y empezó a gritar.

-¡Rápido, vengan todos! ¡Ron está aquí! ¡Está vivo! -la última frase la dijo entre lágrimas, de forma amplificada-. ¡Y también Harry y Hermione!

Se oyeron pasos provenientes de todos lados, y Negro, Macho y Hermione compartieron una mirada de nerviosismo.

-Rayos -se quejó Negro en voz baja, mientras la familia entera bajaba escaleras a toda velocidad, haciendo un alboroto terrible, y un montón de gente aparecía allí ante ellos, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia los chicos. Todos empezaron a gritar, llorar y lanzarse encima de ellos para abrazarlos.

-¡Ron! -gritó Percy, lanzándose sobre su hermano y abrazándolo, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro-. Pensé que te habíamos perdido, pequeño.

-No me digas pequeño -dijo Negro, devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Harry, me alegro tanto de verte -George se acercó a él y le estrechó la mano con fuerza, sonriente-. Verte realmente me provoca una sonrisa de oreja a hoyo.

-¿De oreja a hoyo? -dijo Macho. Entonces vio que George se señalaba el agujero que tenía en el lugar de la oreja que había perdido dos años atrás. Macho fingió reír por la broma, algo incómodo de que todos creyeran que ellos eran los Harry, Ron y Hermione de ese universo.

-Hermione, me alegra verte bien también -dijo Charlie, separándose de Ron, a quien había abrazado momentos atrás, y dirigiéndose a ella para saludarla también.

-Sí, gracias -dijo ella, también incómoda.

-¡Hijo! -Arthur apareció por las escaleras, último de todos, y al ver a Ron corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados. Vieron que unas lágrimas caían por sus párpados cerrados, mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

Todos estaban allí: el señor y la señora Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, su novio Alexandre, George e incluso Evangelina, que también los saludó muy contenta.

Entonces, la señora Weasley se acercó a Ron y le habló en voz baja, pero que todos pudieron oír ya que hicieron silencio.

-Hijo, dime -le preguntó, casi en una súplica de madre destrozada-. Acaso sabes… ¿sabes dónde está tu hermana?

Todos hicieron silencio y miraron a Negro, expectantes.

El muchacho se quedó en silencio también, sin saber qué contestar, con una botella de cerveza de manteca en la mano por la mitad y su cara totalmente perpleja ante aquella pregunta, sin saber qué decir.

Todos los miraban expectantes, en un repentino silencio atroz, y se dio cuenta de que todos confiaban en que él tuviera la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Eeehhh… -empezó muy incómodo-. Yo… la verdad… Creo que ella está bien, sí.

La necesidad de decirle a su familia algo reconfortante que los hiciera sentir bien y contentos era más fuerte que todo. No encontraba la forma de decirles la verdad.

-Ron, diles la verdad -dijo Hermione entonces, y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con reproche.

La señora Weasley adoptó una expresión de tristeza y horror de pronto.

-¿La verdad? -dijo, llevándose una mano al pecho-. ¿Ginny? ¿Acaso ha…?

Sus labios empezaron a temblar, por el shock.

-No, espera -Negro miró a Hermione y luego a su madre-. No lo sé -dijo entonces, y todos lo escucharon con atención-. De verdad, no sé dónde está Ginny, ni qué pasó con ella aquí, si está bien o no. No lo sé.

La señora Weasley cerró los ojos y asintió, quizás un poco aliviada. Al menos, no había oído lo peor. Todavía podía tener esperanzas.

-Y tampoco sabemos donde está Ron, señora Weasley -dijo Hermione entonces, para sorpresa de todos, decidida a revelarles la verdad y no mantener ese engaño.

-¿A qué te refieres? -dijo Percy, muy confundido.

-Él no es el auténtico Ron -dijo ella entonces, señalándolo.

-Lo sabía -dijo George, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Ese cabello no podía ser suyo.

-Yo soy auténtico -dijo Negro, mirando a Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sería una deshonra para la familia que el verdadero Ron se tiñera así -dijo Charlie, de acuerdo con su hermano.

-¿Qué? Esperen un momento -el señor Weasley miró alternativamente a Ron y a Hermione, confundido-. ¿A qué te refieres con que él no es Ron?

-¿Es alguien más con poción multijugos? -preguntó Bill, examinando a Negro con mucha atención.

-No -dijo Negro-. Sí soy yo, soy Ron. Pero no el Ron de este universo. Será muy complicado explicarles todo esto, pero si se sientan y me dan algunas botellas más de cerveza de manteca, quizás pueda encontrar la forma de explicarles todo esto…

-¿No el Ron de este universo? -repitió Percy, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Acaso estás tratando de decir que existen múltiples universos donde todos nosotros existimos, duplicados en todos ellos y viviendo vidas diferentes en cada uno, y que tú eres un Ron perteneciente a otro de esos universos y viajaste al nuestro de alguna forma y por eso no eres el Ron de este universo?

-Bueno, pues… -Ron se llevó la botella a la boca y bebió un trago de cerveza-. Básicamente es eso, sí. Que bueno que no tenga que explicarlo todo. Parece que la situación es más simple de lo que creí.

-Porque si eso es lo que dices -continuó Percy-, comprobaría la teoría de Immanuel Copernik, el famoso científico mágico que teorizó sobre las realidades multiversales y la existencia de infinitos universos en dimensiones paralelas.

-La teoría de los universos múltiples -dijo Alexandre, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Es famosa entre los científicos magos, pero jamás se ha comprobado su veracidad.

-Veo que ambos son muy nerds -dijo Macho, bebiendo de su cerveza también-. Tal para cual. Pero no, chicos. No hay infinitos universos. En la realidad, había uno solo, hasta que Hermione los multiplicó por accidente con su giratiempos. Entonces, ella, que tiene como cuarenta años en el futuro, volvió al pasado para decirnos la verdad, pero luego desapareció y no sabemos dónde está. Pero sí nos dijo que existen seis universos.

-Siete -dijo Negro-. Rojo tiene razón. Deben ser siete. Porque siempre han sido siete de todo. Siete horcruxes, siete años en Hogwarts, siete todo. Estoy seguro de que son siete universos, aún hay uno que no conocemos.

-Como decía -continuó Macho, ignorándolo-, son seis. El primero es el original, el segundo lo creó ella ya que no quería tener a uno de sus hijos, pero luego se arrepintió, y los otros cuatro no sabemos quién ni cómo los creó. Este es uno de esos, el Universo 3, y por lo visto uno muy oscuro donde pasaron muchas cosas muy malas. Pero no se preocupen, todo está bien en la mayoría de los otros. Por ahora. Menos en el seis, no querrían ir ahí, todos los magos murieron allí.

Bebió otro largo trago de cerveza mientras todos lo miraban en silencio y boquiabiertos, estupefactos.

Entonces, de la nada, la señora Weasley rompió en carcajadas.

Fue un cambio bastante shockeante, de la llorosa madre que acababa de recuperar a su hijo a empezar a reír de aquella forma.

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA! -empezó a los gritos, descontrolada.

Hermione la miró con curiosidad, mientras que Macho sonrió y Negro la miró confundido.

Percy entonces rompió en carcajadas también, junto a Alexandre, y Bill lo siguió, desternillándose de risa.

De pronto, todos los Weasley reían como locos. Arthur aplaudía, riendo sin parar, tentado; y Fleur se agarraba el estómago mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y reía a más no poder.

Macho rompió en carcajadas también, muy divertido, con todos los demás.

-¡Qué hilarante! -gritó George, desplomándose en un sofá mientras reía a carcajadas.

Molly parecía reír más fuerte que nadie, con su abultada barriga subiendo y bajando con cada carcajada que lanzaba a grito pleno. Jamás la habían oído reírse así en toda la vida. Era lo más extraño que hubieran visto nunca.

Fueron varios segundos en que todos rieron y rieron a más no poder, tentados, sin poder contenerse ni dejar de reír. Todos menos Negro, que estaba serio y miraba a todos con una mirada extraña y diferente. Y Hermione, que sonreía, pero lucía confundida también, como si algo allí no estuviera bien.

Macho, que se desternillaba de la risa con los demás, se calmó un poco y trató de recuperar el aliento.

-¿De qué nos reímos? -dijo entonces, moviendo la botella en su mano y mirando a los Weasley algo confundido también.

-Ay, Dios mío, ustedes son tan graciosos -dijo la señora Weasley, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pasando la mirada entre aquellos tres-. Y díganme, chicos, ¿dónde está ese giratiempos que dicen que usaron para viajar entre esos "universos"?

Dijo lo último como con ironía, como si no les creyera una palabra.

Hermione entonces frunció el ceño y levantó un brazo hacia Macho, pero este, que no la miraba, respondió muy divertido:

-Lo tiene Hermione -dijo, señalando a la chica junto a él-. Lo tiene aquí. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿No me creen?

Hermione miró a la señora Weasley, alarmada. Entonces, la señora Weasley rompió a reír aun más fuerte que antes, desternillándose de la risa por completo.

George, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Alexandre, Evangelina, Arthur y Charlie rompieron a reír de nuevo, todos divertidísimos, como si eso fuera lo más gracioso e hilarante que les hubiera pasado en su vida.

Macho no rio esta vez, entendiendo que algo allí no andaba bien.

-Oh, mis pequeños -dijo la señora Weasley, limpiándose las lágrimas-. Son tan estúpidos, pequeños. Pero también me han sorprendido. ¿Cómo se las ingeniaron para escapar de ese castillo? No debieron salir de allí con vida…

-¿Qué es esto? -dijo Negro, mirando a la señora Weasley y llevándose una mano al bolsillo de la túnica, donde estaba su varita.

-Y tú -dijo ella, aún sonriendo de oreja a oreja y clavando la mirada en Negro-. Tú, pequeño… Eres todo un hijo de puta.

Entonces, Molly levantó su varita y la dirigió hacia su hijo.

-¡AVADA KEDA…!

Hermione fue más rápida: con solo una sacudida de su varita, que ya tenía lista en su mano, desarmó a la señora Weasley haciendo que su varita saliera despedida por los aires.

Fue instantáneo: Todos los presentes sacaron sus varitas a toda velocidad y empezaron a batirse a duelo automáticamente.

-¡Expelliarmus! -gritó Macho, apuntando a Bill, y consiguió desarmarlo.

-¡CRUCIO! -aulló George, saltando de lado de forma espectacular hacia otro sofá mientras lanzaba el hechizo a Negro, que lo esquivó a toda velocidad y contratacó a su hermano con un encantamiento aturdidor.

-¡Rápido! -gritó Arthur, con una sonrisa horrenda y macabra en el rostro, irreconocible-. ¡Suelten los dementores!

-¿Los demen-qué? -dijo Macho, con los ojos muy abiertos.

De pronto, todo se oscureció y unas figuras salieron de todos lados, hacia ellos.

-¡Desmaius! -gritó Hermione, y logró aturdir tanto a Percy como a Alexandre.

Macho vio que los dementores se lanzaban sobre ellos tres y se abalanzaban rápidamente con sus bocas abiertas, dispuestos a succionar sus almas de inmediato…

-¡HARRY! -gritó Hermione, desesperada-. ¡HAZLO AHORA!

Macho alzó su varita y la apuntó a los dementores, que estaban a palmos de distancia.

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! -aulló, y una figura plateada emergió de su varita con una forma completa, perfecta y brillante, arremetiendo contra los dementores, que retrocedieron enseguida y se alejaron, fuera de la casa, desapareciendo.

La figura plateada regresó a su amo, y los demás pudieron ver que se trataba de una nueva: era un gato, con enormes pestañas curvas muy pronunciadas, como si estuviera maquillado, ojos seductores e incluso parecía estar haciendo una mueca de forma galán, como posando para una fotografía. El gato se detuvo junto a Macho y se relamió el cuerpo de forma sexy.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? -dijo Hermione, mirando al gato.

-La gente cambia, chicos -dijo Macho, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Imperius! -gritó Arthur, apuntando a Negro con su varita. Entonces, este puso los ojos en blanco y de pronto apuntó a Hermione con su varita.

-¡Avada Keda…! -empezó Negro, poseído y distante, frío.

Pero Macho fue más rápido y golpeó a Arthur con un hechizo aturdidor, lanzándolo por los aires.

Arthur cayó inconsciente al suelo, y entonces Negro volvió en sí, poniendo los ojos de vuelta a la normalidad y mirando alrededor confundido.

-¡Avada…! -empezó Fleur. Pero Hermione contratacó y ambas empezaron a pelear.

Macho y Negro se pusieron lado a lado, hombro con hombro, y empezaron a darle pelea a los que seguían en pie. Pronto abatieron a Evangelina y Bill.

Hermione logró derrotar a Fleur, al tiempo que la señora Weasley, aullando con furia, conjuraba un anillo de fuego enorme en el aire, haciendo que todos ellos empezaran a estar cubiertos por el rojizo brillo de las llamas.

-¡Crucio! -gritó Charlie, y Hermione cayó al suelo aullando de dolor.

Negro saltó hacia adelante, hacia su hermano, y en medio de ese salto, en el aire, contorsionó la cara con furia apuntándolo y gritando "¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!".

Al tiempo que Charlie caía paralizado al suelo, derrotado, la señora Weasley lanzó su aro de fuego hacia ellos, girando a toda velocidad.

-¡AL SUELO! -aulló Macho, lanzándose sobre Negro y salvándole la vida haciendo que ambos cayeran hacia el suelo juntos. Hermione se lanzó de lado también al tiempo que el aro de fuego pasaba por encima de ellos y golpeaba una pared de la casa, desplomándola.

-¡DESMAIUS! -gritó Hermione, desde el suelo, apuntando su varita a la señora Weasley.

La sonrisa de Molly aún seguía en su rostro cuando la mujer, sin saber qué había pasado, cayó desplomada en el suelo con mucho estrépito, derrotada también.

Los tres chicos quedaron tendidos en el suelo, respirando con dificultad en medio de todo el caos y la destrucción de la sala de La Madriguera.

-Me salvaste -Negro se acercó a Macho y le dio un profundo beso en los labios.

-No es nada, Negro -dijo Macho, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie-. Cuando quieras.

Hermione también se incorporó, mirando alrededor muy alarmada. Los habían derrotado a todos. Los Weasley estaban todos en el suelo, abatidos.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? -dijo Negro, totalmente confundido, acercándose hacia el cuerpo paralizado de Charlie, que parecía mirarlo desde su estado de congelamiento.

-No eran ellos -dijo Hermione, mirando a sus dos amigos con preocupación-. Deben ser alguien más con poción multijugos… Fue todo una escena. Nos armaron una escena, una emboscada.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Macho, y empezó a mirar alrededor como en busca de algo.

-Pues es obvio, ¿no lo creen? -dijo Hermione, mientras Macho iba hacia el lugar donde estaba aquello que buscaba: su cerveza de manteca a medio tomar, que había quedado apoyada de pie en el suelo. La tomó y siguió bebiéndola, mientras escuchaba a Hermione. -Querían mi giratiempos, armaron toda esta escena para saber dónde estaba. ¡Estos que están aquí no son tu familia, Ron! Son los seres de esta dimensión, los malvados, que buscan una forma de viajar a los otros universos. ¡Armaron esta escena para averiguar dónde estaba el giratiempos, y tú se los dijiste, Macho; y luego de eso intentaron matarnos para robarlo y poder llevar a cabo su plan!

-Impresionante -dijo Macho, bajando todo el contenido de la botella de un trago antes de hablar-. Son muy inteligentes, estos seres oscuros. Yo pensé que serían estúpidos, como Trolls, o algo así, pero parece que no.

-Parecía tan real -dijo Negro, mirando a lo que aparentaba ser su madre, que aún estaba tendida en el suelo, con los ojos entrecerrados, consternado-. Cuando lloró y todo… Fue tan… Pareció tan auténtico.

Entonces, oyeron algo que venía de un piso superior. Pareció una voz, solo que ahogada.

-Todos alertas -dijo Hermione, alzando su varita y apuntando hacia las escaleras.

Macho dejó caer su botella al suelo y alzó su varita también.

-Vamos -dijo, con valentía.

Pasando entre medio de los cuerpos de los demás, los tres jóvenes empezaron a subir los tramos de escaleras. Arriba, se oía el sonido venir desde uno de los dormitorios. Era el sonido de una voz ahogada, como de alguien a quien le están tapando la boca e intenta gritar a pesar de tener la boca tapada.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio del que venía el sonido, abrieron la puerta y entraron, sin dejar de apuntar hacia adelante con sus varitas.

-¡Mmmhhhh! -gritó de forma muda una persona que estaba atada con cuerdas a una silla, en medio de la sala.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Macho, acercándose.

Hermione fue la primera en reconocerla.

-¿Jean?

Los tres se acercaron corriendo a la silla, donde la Hermione de cuarenta años estaba sacudiéndose y asintiendo con la cabeza, frenética y aterrada. Tenía la boca tapada con una cinta adhesiva, y todo el cuerpo atado con sogas muy fuertemente a la silla. Tenía sangre cayéndole por el rostro, brazos y piernas. Parecía como si alguien la hubiera estado torturando solo momentos atrás.

-¡Dios mío, Jean!

Los tres amigos le quitaron la cinta de la boca y la desataron. Jean cayó al suelo de lado, muy débil, sin fuerzas.

-¡Necesita ayuda! -dijo Hermione, poniéndose de rodillas a su lado.

Los tres se arrodillaron también, y Macho le sostuvo la cabeza mientras Hermione buscaba en sus bolsillos y sacaba un frasquito con un poco de poción.

-Tengo esto por si acaso -dijo, metiéndole la poción en la boca a Jean-. Es un revitalizante, una poción para la recuperación en caso de accidentes.

-Eres genial, Hermione -dijo Ron, mirándola sorprendido-. Siempre estás preparada para todo.

-Estoy bien -dijo Jean, que lucía muy débil, volviendo un poco en sí-. No me torturaron tanto… No fue tanto eso, sino que estuve varios días sin poder tomar mi píldora… Ustedes saben, las que les conté que debo tomar por la enfermedad que tengo.

-Sí, claro que recuerdo -dijo Hermione, comprensiva-. Dijiste que debías tomar esa píldora una vez al día, por esa enfermedad.

Ella asintió.

-La necesito -dijo, mirándolos casi con súplica-. Está allí… En mi abrigo… -señaló una túnica de viaje que estaba tirada en el suelo, a unos pasos de distancia.

Macho fue hacia allí, buscó en los bolsillos y sacó un frasco lleno de píldoras blancas y una botellita de metal. Le pasó ambas cosas a la bruja, que con la mano temblando se llevo una de las píldoras a la boca y bebió de la botellita.

-¿Estás mejor? -preguntó Hermione. Ella pronto asintió y se sentó, masajeándose el cuerpo.

-Fueron días muy duros -dijo entonces, mirándolos a los tres-. Pensé que moriría aquí… Gracias por venir, chicos.

Ellos se miraron entre sí, nerviosos.

-Fue más casualidad que otra cosa -admitió Negro-. Pero estamos felices de haberte encontrado, Jean.

-Desapareciste meses, nos tenías preocupados -dijo Hermione, mirando a su versión mayor con afecto.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa aun débil.

-Me torturaron, querían el giratiempos -reveló entonces-. Para viajar entre los universos. Lo siento, chicos, fui débil. Les confesé que yo había creado el giratiempos, y se dieron cuenta de que para viajar entre los universos solo necesitaban eso. Lo habrían obtenido de no ser porque a último momento lo apunté con mi varita y lo aparicioné en Golden Hill.

-¿Golden Hill? -preguntó Hermione.

-¿Aparicionar? -preguntó Macho.

-Es cuando apuntas a un objeto con tu varita y lo envías a otro lado mediante aparición, pero tú no viajas al lugar en sí -explicó Hermione.

-No puedo creerlo -dijo Macho, cruzándose de brazos-. Aún hay cosas del mundo mágico que no sé. Siento que jamás acabaré de estar integrado en el mundo mágico.

-¿Por qué a Golden Hill? -preguntó Hermione a Jean-. ¿Qué hay allí?

-Es un pueblo mágico escondido -explicó Jean-. Como Land's End. Los muggles piensan que solo viven muggles allí, pero en verdad está lleno de magos ocultos. En este universo, se ha organizado una gran resistencia contra estas fuerzas oscuras allí. Es el único lugar seguro que queda en Inglaterra. Allí envié el giratiempos, estará a salvo.

-No leí nada de eso en El Profeta -dijo Negro.

-No pueden publicar un lugar secreto allí -dijo ella-. Nos estamos comunicando con unas monedas.

Entonces, Jean sacó de su bolsillo una moneda y Macho se dio cuenta que era el mismo tipo de monedas que usaban en El Ejército de Dumbledore para comunicarse entre ellos.

-¿Usan los mensajes en estas monedas para comunicarse? -preguntó Hermione, percatándose de aquello también.

-Sí -dijo Jean-. Principalmente, usamos las monedas para pasarnos mutuamente "el código".

-¿Qué es eso? -inquirió Negro.

-Es lo que deben preguntar a otra persona cada vez que se encuentren, en todo momento. Como cuando ustedes entraron en esta casa. Le pides el código, y ellos te lo pasan. Las criaturas malvadas no conocen el código. No es que sean estúpidas, son bien inteligentes, pero por el momento no han descubierto que nos lo pasamos por estas monedas. Esta semana, el código es "terrícola chupasangre". No sé quién los inventa. Pero si lo usan, evitarán que les suceda lo que les sucedió hace un rato. Es la única forma de estar seguros que la persona con que se encuentran es realmente ella misma y no una criatura malvada.

-Ya veo -dijo Macho, pensativo.

-La resistencia está bien organizada -continuó ella-. No quieren que haya más muertes por culpa de estas criaturas. Pero, como ven, no es tan fácil. A decir verdad, no sé si el Universo 3 podrá sobrevivir a esto…

-A ver si me queda claro -dijo Negro, repasando los hechos en su mente-. Tú viajaste por varios de los universos en estos meses, para descubrir cosas nuevas y avanzar en la investigación sobre aquello que sabíamos y sospechábamos que estaba pasando. Entonces, te topaste con este Universo 3 y te diste cuenta de que aquí era donde estaba ocurriendo la fiesta.

-No lo llamaría fiesta -dijo ella, mirando a Negro con el ceño fruncido.

-Es su forma de expresarse, Jean, ignóralo -dijo Hermione, en su defensa-. Recuerda que viene de un universo donde se la pasaba bebiendo y de fiesta.

-Sí, es verdad -dijo Negro.

-Eso no importa -Jean hizo un ademán con el brazo y cerró los ojos. Al parecer aún sentía dolor.

-Debemos llevarte a un médico -dijo Hermione, preocupada.

-Estoy bien -dijo ella, y con la ayuda de Macho se puso de pie-. Escuchen, mataron a esos Cambiaformas, ¿verdad?

-¿Cambia-qué? -preguntó Macho.

-Cambiaformas -explicó ella-. Son esas criaturas que me secuestraron. Las que personificaron a tu familia, Negro.

-Pensé que era poción multijugos -dijo él.

-No las matamos -dijo Hermione, rápidamente, asustada-. Solo las aturdimos. ¿Por qué?

Jean abrió grandes los ojos y miró a Hermione con indignación.

-¿No los mataron? Ay, chicos, sé que son muy buena gente y todo, pero no creo que comprendan lo que está ocurriendo en este universo.

-No nos sermonees -le dijo Macho, cruzado de brazos-. Ya hemos pasado por esto. Ya ha habido gente que nos quiso enseñar a disparar a matar cuando somos atacados. Pero no. Nosotros no somos asesinos. No lo seremos ni aquí, ni en ningún universo.

-Bien, de acuerdo -ella alzó ambas manos, defensivamente-. Preparen sus varitas por si acaso. Macho, ayúdame a caminar. Tenemos que ir abajo y comprobar que no vuelvan en sí. Los hechizos que le aplicas a un Cambiaformas no duran mucho tiempo.

Los cuatro avanzaron juntos hacia la salida, apuntando hacia adelante con sus varitas. Avanzaron por el corredor exterior, bajaron las escaleras y volvieron a la sala.

Seguía semidestruida, con polvo en todo el suelo y la pared derrumbada. Pero ya no había nadie allí. Los cuerpos de los supuestos Weasley se habían esfumado.

-Se fueron -dijo Jean, bajando la varita-. Se habrán sentido en desventaja y se retiraron al despertar.

-Estamos seguros de eso, ¿verdad? -dijo Macho, apuntando hacia todos lados como si temiera que alguien apareciera allí de pronto.

-Hay muchas criaturas horribles aquí -explicó Jean-. Cambiaformas, que son unas criaturas asquerosas en su estado natural, pero que se pueden transformar en alguien más a su voluntad. Como habrán visto, son muy engañosas. Lo bueno es que esas no anulan la magia. Y también están las sombras oscuras, que sí pueden quitarte la capacidad de hacer magia…

-Creo que ya tuvimos el placer de conocer a esas -dijo Macho, con enfado.

-Y los leprechaun diabólicos…

-Por suerte, creo que aún no vimos de esos -dijo Negro.

-Los fantasmas malvados -continuó ella-; también unas criaturas que te hacen tener visiones de cosas que no son reales; inferi por doquier; y otras que ni se imaginan. Y, por supuesto, también está Malderith.

-El gigante de fuego que destruyó Nueva York -dijo Hermione, con temor.

-Sí, el mismo -dijo Jean-. Se cree que es quien originó todo esto, el jefe de todas las demás criaturas, el que las manda, el verdadero culpable. Él es el verdadero villano. Desgraciadamente no tengo tanta información sobre él. Estaba tratando de averiguar eso, entre otras cosas, cuando terminé secuestrada por esos Cambiaformas.

-¿Por qué habías ido a La Madriguera? -preguntó Negro.

-Una de las cosas que quería averiguar era si tu familia estaba bien. No pude ubicarlos en Golden Hill.

-¿Están desaparecidos?

-Temo que sí.

-Pero, si esas cosas se transformaron en ellos -dijo Negro, pensativo-. Es que… quiere decir que… ¿están muertos?

-No necesariamente -dijo ella-. Esos no eran inferi, quizás te confundiste con ellos. No, estos son Cambiaformas. Pueden adoptar la forma de alguien vivo. Lo que no se sabe es dónde están ellos, aunque estén vivos. Pero está lleno de casos así. La mitad de los magos del mundo están o bien muertos, o desaparecidos a esta altura.

-Como nosotros -dijo Macho-. Los Harry, Ron y Hermione de aquí.

-Sí, respecto a eso… -Jean pasó la mirada por los tres antes de continuar-. Tenemos que dividirnos, muchachos.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Hermione.

-Esto es urgente -dijo ella, muy seria-. No pudieron obtener mi giratiempos. Les dije que está a salvo en Golden Hill.

-Exacto -dijo Hermione, arqueando las cejas.

-Tú tienes el tuyo contigo, ¿verdad?

-Sí -Hermione asintió.

-Bien. Ellos no tienen ninguno, espero. Pero, al torturarme, descubrieron cómo hacer para viajar entre los universos: con el giratiempos de Hermione Granger. No pudieron obtener el mío. Pero…

-¿Pero qué? -preguntó Negro, alarmado.

-Estoy segura de que por eso es que el Harry y Ron de este universo desaparecieron -dijo ella-. Ginny también. Debían estar conmigo. Es decir, con la Hermione de este universo. Era a ella a quien buscaban las criaturas. Malderith las habrá enviado.

-¿Para robarle su giratiempos? -preguntó Hermione, comprendiendo.

-Exacto -dijo Jean-. Mi teoría es que también habrán tomado prisionera a la Hermione de este universo. Se sabe que estaban en El Caldero Chorreante y desaparecieron los cuatro. Si la tienen, estarán torturándola a ella también para que les diga dónde tiene su giratiempos. El giratiempos de esa Hermione también tiene la capacidad de viajar entre los universos, porque lo creó así ella el año pasado al viajar al futuro para ver a sus hijos, tal como tú hiciste -señaló a Hermione en ese punto de la explicación.

-¿Y qué hacemos? -preguntó Macho.

-Algunos de nosotros deberían probar ir a El Caldero Chorreante por ella -dijo Jean-. Quizás no sea tarde. Quizás aun podamos rescatarla. Estaremos salvando no solo a la Hermione, Harry, Ginny y Ron de este universo, sino también a todos los otros universos que corren la amenaza de ser destruidos si estos seres aprenden cómo viajar entre ellos.

-De acuerdo -dijo Hermione-. Iremos a El Caldero Chorreante y los buscaremos. Si están con vida, los encontraremos.

-Bien -dijo Jean-. Por otro lado, alguien tiene que ir a buscar el giratiempos de Hermione. Si ella aún no dijo donde lo tiene, será cuestión de tiempo antes de que obtengan la información y vayan por él.

-Fantástico -dijo Macho, sacando pecho-. Yo lideraré ese grupo. ¿A dónde está el giratiempos de la Hermione de este universo?

-En Hogwarts -dijo Jean, mirando a macho a los ojos-. En su habitación, en su baúl. Allí estuvo siempre, todo el tiempo.

Macho abrió grandes los ojos y pronto todo el color desapareció de su rostro y la valentía lo abandonó por completo, mientras el recuerdo de los oscuros y aterradores pasillos del desierto y tenebroso castillo volvían a él.

-Carajo -protestó.


	20. La escandalosa boda de Harry Potter, mis

20\. La escandalosa boda de Harry Potter, misterios en El Caldero Chorreante, la persecución más dramática de la vida y el peor plan de todos los tiempos

* * *

-No puedo creer que toda esa mierda que acabas de decir sea real.

Luna miraba a Ron atónita, boquiabierta. Ginny estaba a su lado, y ambas se tomaban de la mano al parecer sin saber si creerle o no aquello.

-Es todo real, se los juro -dijo Ron, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Me dejó y se fue, sin hablarme, con ellos dos. ¿Pueden creerlo? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, ella me abandonó, así como así.

-Creo que, cuando Luna dijo que no puede creer que toda esa mierda que dijiste fuera real, no se refería al hecho de que Hermione te dejara -puntualizó Ginny-. Más bien, creo que se refería eso otro que contaste, aquella pequeña cosa sobre múltiples universos y viajes interdimensionales.

-Ah, sí, eso también está bastante jodido -dijo Ron.

-Entonces, ¿un montón de seres malignos de otras dimensiones van a atacar nuestro mundo para tratar de matarnos a todos? -preguntó Luna. Ron asintió con la cabeza, en silencio.

-Yo te cuidaré -dijo Ginny, y le dio un beso en los labios con ternura.

-No, yo te cuidaré a ti -dijo ella, tocándole la punta de la nariz con un dedo en tono juguetón.

Ron las miró con una mueca.

-Necesitamos a Harry -dijo Ron, entonces. Las dos chicas quedaron en silencio, mirándolo.

-¿A Harry? -preguntó Ginny, nerviosa-. Pero Ron, Harry…

-Está muerto, lo sé -dijo Ron, muy serio.

-Quizás te refieres a que necesitamos a alguno de los Harry de las otras dimensiones, ¿verdad? -preguntó Luna-. ¿Los que aún están vivos, allí?

-No, no esos -dijo él, negando con la cabeza-. Esos son unos idiotas, ya tuve el placer de conocerlos. Necesitamos al verdadero Harry. Al original. Al de este universo. Tenemos que traerlo de vuelta a la vida, de alguna forma.

-No puedes revivir a alguien, Ron -dijo Ginny-. Debes aceptarlo. Él murió.

-Sí, y fue muy heroico, así que siempre lo recordaremos como el mago que nos salvó a todos -dijo Luna.

-Pues no sirvió de mucho, porque ahora todos estamos a punto de morir otra vez -Ron alzó la mirada hacia ellas-. Estuve pensando al respecto esta noche, y llegué a la conclusión de que podría haber una forma de traerlo de vuelta a la vida.

Las dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Recuerdan que él mismo, Harry, nos trajo a nosotros de vuelta a la vida usando esa arma creada por Steve Granger?

Ellas dos asintieron.

-Pues bien, he pensado que quizás podríamos traerlo a él también a la vida usando esa arma.

-No, no lo creo -dijo Ginny al instante, pensando a toda velocidad-. Aquello funcionó porque "no nos habíamos ido del todo". O al menos así nos lo explicaron. Pero Harry sí pareció haberse ido del todo. Hizo ese encantamiento súper poderoso que lo consumió por completo y carbonizó la mitad de su cuerpo.

-Todos los demás parecieron haber muerto del todo en su momento -explicó Ron-. De formas muy sangrientas, de hecho. Y aun así él los trajo de vuelta a la vida con esa arma.

-Fue porque El Cazador de Bruja nos había matado -insistió Ginny-. Sin saberlo, nos mandó al mundo de los muertos. Esa arma tenía la capacidad de sacarnos de allí. Eso fue todo.

-"Eso fue todo" -la imitó Ron, irónico-. Pero el arma hizo que alguien que había muerto de forma sangrienta ante mis ojos volviera a la vida. No es poca cosa. Y tú, hermanita, a pesar de que El Cazador de Brujas no te mató en persona, sino que tú te suicidaste ante él, pudiste volver a la vida también.

Ginny se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

-Eso es cierto.

-Y si tú pudiste volver, a pesar de que él no te había matado de forma directa, entonces quizás Harry también pueda volver. Quizás él también murió "debido a El Cazador de Brujas", a pesar de no haber recibido un maleficio asesino directamente de parte suya. Y si contigo se pudo, quizás también se pueda con él. Podemos traerlo de vuelta.

-Pues bien, podemos intentarlo -dijo ella-. Solo debemos ir en busca de esa arma. ¿Dónde está, después de todo? ¿Se la llevaron al Ministerio, a hacerle estudios o a esconderla en lo profundo del Departamento de Misterios?

-No lo sé -admitió Ron-. Pero sé de alguien que quizás sepa.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Luna.

-Steve Granger -dijo Ron-. Él fue el que creó esa arma en primer lugar. Debemos ir a buscarlo. ¿Me acompañan?

-Está bien por mí -Ginny se encogió de hombros-. No tenía nada pensado para hacer esta noche. ¿Tú qué dices, amor?

-Pensaba proponerte ver la telenovela muggle de las once -Luna consultó su reloj de pulsera-. Pero ya habrá terminado. De acuerdo, vamos.

* * *

…

Los alrededores giraron y giraron, cambiando y llenándose no solo de luces y colores sino de movimientos a toda velocidad, como si estuvieran viendo una película en cámara rápida, con el sol apareciendo y desapareciendo de la ventana cientos de veces en un segundo. Pronto todo fue avanzando más lento, hasta que se detuvo.

Guerrero y Hermy Perry se encontraron a sí mismos en la Sala Multipropósito nuevamente.

-¿Funcionó? -preguntó Guerrero, quitándose la cadena del cuello y mirando a Hermy-. ¿Viajamos a otro universo?

-Espero -dijo ella, algo nerviosa-. La verdad no sé cómo se usa esta cosa. Yo supuse que sería simplemente girarlo y pensar en otro universo, como dijo Hermione. Como si fuera una aparición.

-Exacto -dijo él, asintiendo-. Eso dijo. Girarlo al tiempo que se piensa en el universo al que uno quiere ir.

-Aunque no sé cómo hacer para pensar en un universo en el que nunca estuve. Pero mientras lo giraba, pensé en un universo donde una Hermione del futuro pudiera estar, es decir Jean. Espero haya funcionado.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Vamos.

Hermy se aplicó un encantamiento desilusionador y le aplicó uno a Guerrero, y ambos abandonaron la Sala Multipropósito.

Afuera, había un radiante día soleado, que era muchísimo más caluroso de lo que había sido el de ellos que acababan de dejar atrás. Guerrero al instante sintió que el abrigo y la camiseta extra que llevaba puestos estaban totalmente fuera de lugar. Empezó a sudar y sentirse sofocado.

-¿Dónde es la clase de Transformaciones? -preguntaba un alumno que pasaba justo por delante de ellos, por el pasillo-. ¿Cambiaron el aula? ¿Es aquí?

-No, aquí es la vieja Sala Multipropósito -dijo otro de los alumnos de Hogwarts que pasaba a su lado-. Mi hermano dijo que era una sala que se transformaba en lo que sea que tú necesitaras. Pero hace años que quedó estática, convertida en esa especie de casita con varias habitaciones y cocina. Nadie sabe por qué no volvió a cambiar hacia lo que uno necesita.

-Creo que el aula de Transformaciones nueva es allí -dijo otro de sus amigos, señalando un recodo.

El grupito desapareció, y Guerrero quiso compartir una mirada con Hermy, pero al estar invisibles no pudo encontrarla.

-Vamos -escuchó que le decía esta, y una mano invisible tomó la suya.

Ambos avanzaron por los pasillos soleados, repletos de alumnos que caminaban y charlaban animadamente. Vieron algunos profesores caminando por allí también, saliendo de las aulas y andando por los pasillos con maletines llenos de papeles, o calderos y libros de magia.

-Mira, allí está McGreggor -dijo Hermy, señalando al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que dejaba un aula y caminaba por los pasillos a toda velocidad.

Caminaron tras él, y vieron que sacaba algo de su bolsillo, entre medio del lío de cosas.

-¿Qué tiene ahí? -pregunto Guerrero, mirando con atención.

-Parece ser… -Hermy aguzó la mirada-. ¿Un celular muggle?

Vincent McGreggor tenía un teléfono celular en la mano. Se lo llevó al oído y lo oyeron hablar, mientras andaban tras él por los pasillos.

-¡Hola! -saludaba el profesor, alegremente-. ¿Cómo estás, amigo? -hacía una pausa, mientras su interlocutor le hablaba-. Ah, sí, sí. La boda. No, claro que no he olvidado la boda. Lo siento, estaba dando clases, pero ya me cambio y voy hacia allí. Sí, sí, nos vemos en los terrenos detrás del castillo. Adiós.

El profesor colgó el teléfono y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-Qué extraño -dijo Guerrero. Pero entonces sintió que Hermy le golpeaba el costado con el codo.

-¡Mira! -dijo la chica, señalando a su alrededor. Guerrero giró la cabeza y vio que muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts también tenían celulares en la mano, y los usaban para mandar mensajes de texto o hablar.

-Esto sí que es extraño -dijo Guerrero, alarmado-. ¿A qué universo fuimos?

-Claramente la magia de Hogwarts que hace que las cosas muggle no funcionen, no está más en este universo -dijo ella.

-Vamos por aquí -Guerrero la tomó de la mano y avanzaron por otro pasillo. Allí, vieron que una puerta se abría y Slughorn salía de la parte superior de su despacho con un esmoquin puesto, con un muño y zapatos muy brillantes. Lucía más viejo que nunca, pero se mantenía lúcido. Empezó a caminar por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

-Parece que hay una boda en los terrenos -dedujo Hermy-. Y todos están yendo allí.

-Bajemos -dijo Guerrero.

Empezaron a bajar las escaleras hacia el sexto piso, que también estaba radiante e iluminado por un intenso sol más veraniego que invernal.

-¿Conoces a alguien? -preguntó Hermy, mientras pasaban entre medio de hordas de alumnos que salían y entraban a clases.

-No -dijo Guerrero-. Estos chicos no me parecen conocidos. Y todos van por aquí mensajeándose con sus celulares…

-¡Tengo una amiga muggle que está buenísima! -decía entonces un chico de unos catorce años que pasaba por allí junto a un amigo, que sonreía como bobo-. ¡Le encanta la magia, y si le muestras un par de encantamientos cualquiera te mostrará las tetas!

-Oh, Dios, no es posible -protestó Hermy al oír eso, indignada-. ¿A dónde hemos ido a parar?

-Imagino que a un lugar donde el Estatuto del Secreto ha caído también -dijo Guerrero-. O donde a ese niño le importa muy poco el Estatuto del Secreto. Supongo que todo es posible.

Finalmente, llegaron a las enormes puertas de roble y salieron del castillo. Afuera, el sol bañaba los terrenos de Hogwarts, que resplandecían como nunca con el verde césped brillando bajo el sol.

Había algunos magos y brujas muy bien vestidos, con túnicas de gala, que caminaban en hilera hacia la parte de atrás. Guerrero y Hermy fueron tras ellos, y se encontraron con que habían plantado allí un altar, donde había más magos vestidos con túnicas de gala. Ante él, había hileras de asientos decorados con flores blancas y pétalos de rosas que flotaban en el aire y se movían suavemente hasta caer al suelo.

Frente a toda la multitud, arriba del altar, estaba el novio, vestido con una túnica de gala negra, un corbatín y el cabello muy pulcro hacia atrás.

Era Harry.

-Eres tú -dijo Hermy-. Estamos en la boda del Harry de este universo.

-¿Pero con quién?

Entonces, la música empezó a sonar, la música nupcial, resonando en sus oídos.

Justo al lado de ellos, vieron a una Hermione más hermosa que nunca, en un vestido de novia blanco que la hacía lucir espléndida, sonriendo y avanzando por entre los invitados con un pequeño ramo de flores blancas en la mano.

A su lado, su padre avanzaba muy sonriente, llevándola del brazo.

-Qué carajo -dijo Hermy, y se metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar otra goma de mascar-. Qué universo tan ñoño es este. ¿Vestido blanco? ¿Rosas? En mi universo, si fuera a casarme definitivamente me vestiría de forma muy diferente.

-Mira -dijo Guerrero, acercándose hacia ellos en silencio-. Hay un niño junto a tu padre.

Hermy lo vio también: Había un niño de unos seis o siete años caminando del otro lado del padre de Hermione, por lo que no lo habían visto al principio. Los tres avanzaban juntos al altar, muy sonrientes.

-¿Quién es ese? -preguntó Hermy.

-Pues tiene que ser un hijo tuyo, está claro -dijo Guerrero-. Sino no estaría caminando junto a ti hacia el altar.

-Esa no soy yo, definitivamente -dijo Hermy, con desprecio-. Es alguna versión muy ñoña de Hermione.

-Pues se está casando con Harry -dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Eso es bueno, ¿no? Sabía que te quedarías conmigo en algún otro universo. ¿No te gusta esto? Mira que lindo final feliz para nuestras vidas. Este universo me agrada.

-Sí, pero es muy tradicional. Yo habría hecho una boda con música de rock y obligando a todos a vestirse con ropa de cuero con tachas.

-¿Y cantarías uno de tus temas en vivo ante la multitud?

-Puede ser -dijo ella, mascando el chicle.

Observaron cómo la multitud alzaba teléfonos celulares para sacarles fotografías mientras la novia se reunía con el novio en el altar y se erguían ante la multitud y un mago bajito del Ministerio.

-No vamos a averiguar mucho si seguimos estando invisibles -dijo Hermy entonces-. Sígueme la corriente, Harry.

-¿Qué dices?

Entonces, vio estupefacto cómo Hermy se quitaba el encantamiento desilusionador y volvía a ser visible.

-¿Qué haces? -dijo él, asustado de que alguien los viera. Pronto, Hermy se apuntó con la varita e hizo que un sombrero grande muy elegante apareciera sobre su cabello teñido, ocultando su rostro. Luego se aplicó maquillaje con la varita y conjuró un vestido blanco modesto y elegante que iba acorde al vestuario de esa boda, que la cubrió por completo tapando su corta pollera rosa con parches cocidos a mano y sus medias de red, que quedaron fuera de la vista.

Luego apuntó a Guerrero con su varita, e hizo que su encantamiento también desapareciera y fuera reemplazado por otro que le añadió un nuevo vestuario a él también, haciendo que una túnica de gala negra tapara su cuerpo, añadiéndole más calor y sudor a la situación; y haciendo que empezara a picarle todo el rostro.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi rostro? -preguntó él en un susurro, alarmado.

-Te lo modifiqué un poco -dijo ella, con una sonrisa-. Te ves bien, no te preocupes. Creo que no van a reconocerte.

-¿Qué modificaste?

-Achiqué tu nariz, cambié el color de tus ojos, hice tu cara menos redonda… Creo que te ves mejor, de hecho. Nadie sabrá quién eres.

-¿Puedes hacer eso? Pensé que había que ser como Tonks para tener esa habilidad.

-Pues aprendí a hacerla con la varita también. Así es como mantengo mi cabello de este color sin necesidad de recurrir a tinturas.

-¿Me veo bien?

-Sí. Vamos, ven conmigo.

Guerrero la tomó de la mano y avanzaron entre los demás invitados de la boda, fingiendo que eran dos invitados más que iban allí para participar del evento.

-¡Bienvenidos! -decía el mago bajito del Ministerio, ante la multitud-. Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio ante el mundo mágico, y el muggle también, que hace un tiempo conviven en armonía; a Harry James Potter y Hermione Jean Granger.

Mientras el mago hablaba, ellos avanzaron entre las hileras de asientos y vieron que muchos Weasley estaban allí: Percy estaba con su novio Alexandre y con los dos niños que habían adoptado juntos, que lucían enormes ahora, como de siete años, pero tenían que ser ellos mismos. También estaban Bill y Fleur, con un niño también. Y Charlie estaba con una mujer que nunca habían visto y rodeados de muchísimos niños. Definitivamente, era el Weasley que más hijos había tenido.

-Son ellos, con sus niños -dijo Hermy, mirándolos con atención-. En mi universo esto también fue así. Charlie se casó con una chica en Rumania y tuvieron como siete niños.

-En el Unvierso 2 también pasa eso, por lo que contaron los demás -dijo Guerrero, pensativo.

Ambos se sentaron en unos asientos vacíos, junto a dos magos desconocidos. De pronto, uno de ellos sacó su teléfono celular y le empezó a mostrar fotografías en la pantalla del dispositivo al otro.

-Jamás había visto eso -dijo Guerrero en un susurro a Hermy-. ¿Sabes? Creo que estamos en el futuro…

-Yo también lo pensé -dijo ella-. Mira la edad que tienen los niños de Percy, Charlie, y el niño que viene con la Hermione de aquí también, es como si esto fuera unos siete años en el futuro.

-Hermione se ve de veinticinco, definitivamente -opinó Guerrero, mirando al altar-. Quizás giraste el giratiempos hacia el universo al que querías ir, y al mismo tiempo hacia el futuro de ese universo. Esto debe ser más o menos el año 2006.

-Oye, mira esto -dijo el mago que tenían al lado, mostrándole al otro mago que estaba al otro lado de él una fotografía en su celular-. Esta era la novia hace unos años. ¿Increíble, no? Cómo ha cambiado.

Guerrero miró muy disimuladamente el celular del mago, y abrió grandes los ojos. Le dio un codazo a Hermy y le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que mirara aquello.

Teniendo que fingir que se reclinaba sobre Guerrero para buscar algo que supuestamente se le había caído al suelo, Hermy espió también el celular del mago y casi pega un grito.

El mago tenía en su teléfono una foto de Hermy Perry con un micrófono en la mano, cantando una canción en un escenario ante miles de personas.

-¡Eres tú! -le dijo Guerrero en un susurro al oído, estupefacto-. ¡Estamos en tu universo, en el Universo 4! ¡Eres tú misma ahí en el altar casándote con Harry!

-¡No! -dijo ella, sin aceptarlo-. ¡Imposible! ¡Esto jamás va a pasarme a mí! ¡No puede ser! Debe ser un error.

Pero sabía que no era un error. La fotografía en el celular del mago no dejaba lugar a dudas: En el futuro del Universo 4, Hermy Perry de alguna forma volvía a teñirse su cabello como siempre, de vuelta a la normalidad, se ponía ese vestido blanco y se casaba con un Harry que también lucía bastante normal.

Guerrero empezó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes tú?

-Te llamaste ñoña a ti misma en el futuro -dijo él-. Y acabas casándote con el Harry de este universo. Por la pinta que tienes con ese vestido de novia, yo diría que tus años de rebeldía terminaron y te has decidido por la vida sencilla de la buena Hermione que siempre has sido.

-¡Mentira! -dijo ella, enfadada-. ¡Seré rebelde y alocada por siempre! ¡Esto no es el futuro de mi universo!

Pero Guerrero no borró la sonrisa de su rostro, muy divertido.

-Oye, ya sé donde estamos -le dijo entonces, comprendiendo-. ¿Recuerdas las visiones que todos tuvimos, de otros universos?

-Sí.

-Pues, la Hermione del Universo 2 dijo haber visto un lugar donde ella se casaba con Harry, con un vestido blanco, y tenían un solo niño los dos, no mellizos sino uno solo, y parecían felices viviendo juntos con ese niño. ¡Es esto! ¡Ella vio el futuro del Universo 4!

-Te digo que no es el Universo 4 -dijo ella entre dientes, molesta.

Pero entonces, el mago bajito del Ministerio dijo:

-Pueden leer sus votos matrimoniales.

-Gracias -dijo el Harry que estaba en el altar, con túnica de gala, sacando unos pergaminos de su bolsillo, muy nervioso-. Amor mío. Quiero que sepas que, en todos nuestros años juntos, hemos pasado por tantas cosas, que he aprendido no solo a amarte y respetarte, sino que he descubierto que no importa lo que pase, mi amor por ti nunca cambiará.

-Que romántico -dijo Guerrero, conmovido.

-Hemos vencido magos tenebrosos juntos -siguió el Harry que estaba en el altar-, luego nos hemos distanciado, cuando te convertiste en una estrella de rock famosa.

Hermy Perry apretó los puños y adoptó una expresión de indignación y enfado, mientras la Hermione en el altar sonreía inocente y esplendorosa, al borde de las lágrimas por la emoción.

-Y, finalmente, nos unimos de nuevo con el nacimiento de nuestro hijo -dijo Harry, en el altar, dándole una palmada en el hombro al niño que estaba con ellos-. Nuestro hijo ha sido la bendición de nuestras vidas, y lo amo tanto como a ti. Y ahora, finalmente y después de tantos años, me siento realizado, porque estamos formalizando aquí un amor que siempre sentí por ti, desde hace muchos años. No podría ser más feliz. Eres todo lo que quiero en mi vida.

Los invitados exclamaron un unísono "oohhh" de ternura, y un par de señoras se limpiaron las lágrimas con pañuelos.

-Muy hermoso, Harry -dijo el mago del Ministerio-. Hermione, ¿te gustaría decir tus votos?

Pero Hermione se había quedado en silencio. Y sus lágrimas ya no parecían ser producto del discurso. Más bien parecía que estaba triste.

Se quedó en silencio, y pronto las lágrimas le quitaron el maquillaje y desapareció la sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Amor? -dijo el Harry del altar, con su voz resonando amplificadamente-. ¿Estás bien?

-No puedo hacerlo -dijo ella entonces, tapándose la cara con las manos y negando con la cabeza. Toda la multitud exclamó "¡Ohhhhh!" de vuelta, pero esta vez en forma de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo dices? -Harry se llevó las manos al pecho por la conmoción, mientras todos los allí presentes abrían grandes los ojos y miraban hacia el altar muy sorprendidos.

-¡No puedo hacerlo! -chilló Hermione, y lanzó el ramo de flores al suelo, mirando a Harry con la boca curvada hacia abajo y el maquillaje corrido por el rostro lleno de lágrimas-. ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO, PORQUE YO AMO A RON!

Todos exclamaron voces de asombro a la vez y empezaron a hablar entre sí a toda velocidad. Una anciana cayó desmayada al suelo. Algunos alzaban sus teléfonos y filmaban.

-Wow -dijo Hermy Perry, cambiando la expresión de enfado por una de diversión y mascando su chicle.

-¿Qué? -Guerrero estaba tan incrédulo como el Harry en el estrado.

-¡LO SABÍA! -dijo alguien entonces. A unos asientos de distancia, vieron la figura pelirroja de Ron ponerse de pie y caminar a toda velocidad hacia el estrado.

-Maldito bastardo -dijo el Harry de veinticinco años, sacando su varita de pronto, lleno de furia-. ¡VOY A MATARTE!

Ambos empezaron a lanzarse hechizos a toda velocidad, batiéndose a duelo en medio de la boda.

Gritando y escandalizándose por el alboroto, los invitados fueron bañados por luces y rayos de colores provenientes de los hechizos que se lanzaban el uno al otro.

-¡Salgamos de aquí! -gritaba una señora mayor, histérica, abanicándose con su abanico mientras corría torpemente con sus zapatos de enormes tacos alejándose, asustada. Un rayo aturdidor la golpeó y cayó entre unos asientos, y la que parecía ser su hija empezó a chillar con un grito muy agudo como si creyera que la señora acababa de morir, descontrolada.

La histeria creció y los gritos y chillidos inundaron todo el lugar. Harry y Ron se daban con todo su arsenal de hechizos, corriendo uno tras otro por entre medio de las sillas, golpeando con sus hechizos todo el decorado floral, que cayó al suelo con estrépito, haciendo que cientos de pétalos de rosas quemados flotaran por los aires.

-Ahora sí se puso bueno -exclamó Hermy Perry, divertida, mascando una torta de chocolate.

-¿Es eso la torta de la boda? -preguntó Guerrero, hambriento e interesado.

-Está por allí -dijo la chica, señalando una mesita de un rincón. De hecho, varios magos y brujas desinteresados por las personas involucradas en la boda se habían acercado para robar comida de esa mesa, mientras los rayos de hechizos de colores pasaban por encima de sus cabezas y derrumbaban todo el armado de la boda.

-Esto es mejor que la boda de Hagrid y Madame Maxime en Francia la semana pasada -dijo una bruja de unos cincuenta años con rulos artificiales en su cabello blanco y cara regordeta-. Pensé que ver a Grawp llevando las alianzas era lo más bizarro que pudiera ver en una boda, pero esto lo supera totalmente.

* * *

…

El ambiente era oscuro y caótico. Había mesas destruidas, otras volcadas de lado. Se notaba que los asistentes a una fiesta acabada de una forma no muy agradable se habían retirado apresuradamente de allí, y nadie había vuelto al lugar desde entonces.

-No hay rastros de nadie por aquí -dijo Hermione, alumbrando con su varita los rincones de El Caldero Chorreante, que lucía más lúgubre y tenebroso que nunca.

-Ten cuidado, alerta permanente -dijo Jean, avanzando lentamente entre las mesas y sin perder de vista todos los rincones del lugar.

Hermione examinaba la parte trasera, donde estaba el pequeño patio con el muro que servía de entrada al Callejón Diagon. Se empezó a preguntar si los Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny de ese universo habrían huido hacia allí, cuando oyó la voz de Jean a varios metros de distancia.

-¡Hermione! ¡Ven!

Hermione volvió adentro y buscó a Jean. Finalmente, la encontró en la zona de los sanitarios.

-¿Encontraste algo? -preguntó. Vio que Jean salía de uno de los baños, tapándose la boca con una mano, muy afectada, los ojos cerrados y asintiendo con una expresión que no auguraba nada bueno.

Hermione pasó junto a ella y se metió al baño de mujeres, del que Jean acababa de salir.

La escena era terrible: Había sangre por todos lados, y un cuerpo en el suelo que sin lugar a dudas era el de Harry. El muchacho estaba muerto en el suelo, y su cadáver tenía aspecto de llevar muchos días allí, porque la sangre estaba toda seca y su piel era blanca como el papel.

Hermione casi se desmaya por la impresión. Tuvo que sujetarse de la pared para no desplomarse en el suelo. Cerró los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo muy grande para no gritar ni llorar a viva voz.

-No, no es posible -dijo, con los labios temblando-. No es posible.

-Tranquila -Jean se acercó a ella y la rodeó con un brazo, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿Nadie ha entrado aquí en todos estos días? -dijo Hermione, tratando de no mirar el cuerpo, en estado de shock-. El Ministerio sabía que fueron vistos aquí por última vez. ¿Cómo no enviaron a nadie a revisar este lugar? Lo habrían encontrado hace días…

-Temo que el Ministerio ya no busca a nadie, Hermione -dijo Jean, lentamente-. Con tantas muertes y desapariciones, no dan abasto. Han dejado de buscar desaparecidos. Solo las familias de las personas se movilizan para hacer el trabajo sucio.

-¿No podemos llamar a nadie para que se lo lleve…? -Hermione echó un vistazo nuevamente al cuerpo y reprimió los deseos de vomitar por las náuseas de aquel avistamiento-. Alguien tiene que encargarse de él… Merece un entierro digno…

-Temo que no hay nadie, Hermione -dijo ella, también afectada-. Mejor espérame afuera, ¿sí? Creo que no estás bien. Yo buscaré pistas aquí. Quizás haya indicios de dónde pudieron ir los otros chicos.

-No -Hermione negó con la cabeza-. Estoy bien. Me quedo. Te ayudaré.

-¿Segura?

Asintió con la cabeza, y ambas empezaron a revisar el baño, pasando con cuidado junto al cuerpo.

Vieron enseguida el mensaje escrito con sangre en la pared: "3"

-Las criaturas saben bien en qué universo están -dijo Jean, mirando el mensaje-. Parece que también lo reconocen como el "Universo 3". No son nada estúpidas… Me pregunto a donde habrán llevado a la Hermione de aquí…

-Aquí hay algo -dijo Hermione, abriendo la puerta de un cubículo y apuntándolo con su varita. Se trataba del cubículo del medio.

-¿Qué hay? -dijo Jean, mirando al interior, sin ver nada. -No veo nada.

-En la puerta -dijo Hermione, alumbrando con su varita.

Jean lo vio también, entonces: Alguien había escrito un mensaje, grabándolo en la madera del lado interior de la puerta del cubículo de aquel inodoro. El mensaje, grabado seguramente con algún objeto punzante que había rayado la madera, al parecer escrito con rapidez, decía:

"Basilisco".

Las dos se quedaron allí de pie, muy confundidas.

-¿Basilisco? -dijo Jean, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Qué significa eso?

-¿Crees que lo dejó la Hermione de este universo? -preguntó Hermione-. ¿Crees que ella estaba encerrada en ese cubículo cuando las criaturas mataron a Harry, y escribió esto como una pista para que alguien más la descifrara?

-Es posible -Jean se estrujó las neuronas-. ¿Pero qué significa? ¿La criatura que los mató era un basilisco?

-No… -Hermione entrecerró los ojos y miró al cubículo, pensando rápidamente-. No lo creo. Esto significa otra cosa. Es una pista. Es una pista que dejó… Para que la interpretemos.

-¿Qué significa? Basilisco… ¿Qué podría querer decirnos con "basilisco"?

-Seguramente, en sus últimos momentos, antes que la capturaran, quiso dejar un mensaje en este lugar, pero que no pudieran comprender las criaturas oscuras -dijo Hermione, pensativa-. Trató de no ser tan directa.

Hermione miró alrededor, y se quedó mirando el espejo.

-El espejo -dijo, señalándolo.

-¿Qué tiene el espejo?

-Estoy tratando de pensar -dijo ella, llevándose un dedo a los labios-. Los espejos eran la forma de mirar a un basilisco sin morir. Quizás…

Se acercó al espejo y empezó a tocarlo, trató de moverlo, e incluso lo apuntó con la varita para hacer unas comprobaciones, por si había alguna puerta oculta en él, o algo secreto. Pero no dio nada como resultado.

-Podría haber simplemente escrito "espejo", en vez de "basilisco" de ser así -reflexionó Jean-. Hubiera sido más claro y directo. Aunque, como dices, quizás trataba de no ser directa.

Hermione siguió pensando, y entonces no pudo evitar volver a mirar el cuerpo de Harry.

De pronto, una idea le vino a la mente.

-Su mano -le dijo a Jean, señalando la mano del cadáver de Harry-. Su mano está cerrada.

Ambas vieron, entonces, que la mano junto al cuerpo del muchacho estaba cerrada, con el puño cerrado.

Con cuidado, Hermione se agachó junto al cuerpo del chico, le abrió los dedos con delicadeza y vio que había un pedazo de pergamino en su mano cerrada.

Miró hacia arriba, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jean, que comprendió.

-Basilisco -dijo Jean, asombrada-. En sus últimos momentos, la Hermione de este universo no escribió un mensaje en la puerta del cubículo. Escribió una nota, y luego un mensaje en la puerta del cubículo para que pudiéramos encontrar esa nota oculta. No podía simplemente dejarla allí, o las criaturas se darían cuenta.

-Porque no son estúpidas -dijo Hermione, de acuerdo con ella-. Solo podía burlarlas de una forma inteligente.

Una nota escondida dentro de la mano de una persona inconsciente era la forma en que Hermione había alertado a Harry y Ron en segundo año de qué era lo que estaba pasando con la Cámara Secreta. En específico, era la forma en que le había mostrado a Harry y Ron la existencia del basilisco.

Hermione se incorporó y desenrolló el pergamino, para leer el contenido de la nota.

* * *

…

-Allí vamos -dijo Macho, respirando hondo.

-Sí -dijo Negro, a su lado, tomando coraje-. Allí vamos.

Ambos estaban de pie ante la chimenea de La Madriguera. Jean y Hermione se habían ido instantes atrás, y ahora era el turno de ellos.

-Recuerda el plan -dijo Macho-, nos aparecemos con los polvos flú en la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Sí -coincidió Negro-, y entonces, sin perder ni un segundo, lanzamos un hechizo de bloqueo a las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas, para que nos permita subir siendo hombres, y corremos a toda velocidad hacia la habitación de Hermione.

-Exacto. Luego, abrimos el baúl, sacamos el giratiempos, que según Hermione está casi en el fondo del baúl, bajo las túnicas y "un par de libros", y corremos con él a toda velocidad escaleras abajo, de regreso a la chimenea y a nuestra salvación.

-Tengo polvos flú de sobra -Negro mostró una bolsa que se había llenado con polvos flú y luego guardó en un bolsillo de su túnica-. Por si no hay.

-Genial -dijo Macho, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Puedes apostar a que habrá algunas de esas sombras de mierda.

-Sí, puedes apostarlo. Saben que hacia allí íbamos. No son idiotas. Estarán allí, esperando por si queremos ir. Quizás no sepan a qué vamos allí, pero saben que hacia allí nos dirigíamos antes, y quizás sospechen.

-Es el peor plan de todos los tiempos -dijo Macho, pensativo.

-Lo sé. Pero no tenemos muchas alternativas.

-Más vale que ese giratiempos aún esté allí -Macho hinchó el pecho, tomando aliento-. Si nos están esperando esas criaturas allí, y tenemos que correr a toda velocidad hacia el cuarto de Hermione, esa será una persecución de la puta madre.

-La persecución más dramática de la vida -dijo Negro, apretando los puños con fuerza-. Estoy preparado.

-Vamos allí.

Ambos se pusieron de pie ante la chimenea, tomando coraje, y Macho lanzó un puñado de polvos flú dentro de la chimenea, que se encendió y unas llamas verdes resplandecieron dentro.

Ambos entraron a la chimenea de los Weasley, se miraron a los ojos, tomaron valor y dijeron:

-¡Sala común de Gryffindor, Hogwarts!


	21. La visión de Hermione, la Rosa Eterna, l

21\. La visión de Hermione, la Rosa Eterna, la persecución más dramática de la vida y el peor plan de todos los tiempos

* * *

-Es el peor plan de todos los tiempos -dijo Steve, mirando a Ron con cierta mezcla de compasión y comprensión, pero firme en su veredicto-. No funcionará.

-Por favor, ayúdame -dijo Ron, con súplica-. Necesito a Harry. Sé que puede funcionar. Esa arma trajo a Ginny de vuelta a la vida.

-Ginny se suicidó por obligación de El Cazador de Brujas -explicó Steve-. La magia no funciona como las armas muggles, donde apuntas y disparas, la persona muere, y por ende fue tu culpa. La magia entiende de cosas más allá de eso, cosas más profundas. Piensa en mi padre, en Harry. Su madre murió para salvarlo cuando era un bebé, y con su muerte le salvó la vida. La magia entiende y tiene mucho poder en esa clase de sacrificios.

-Eso fue magia antigua, no tiene nada que ver -dijo Ron, como apartando la idea fuera de la cuestión.

-Sí que tiene que ver -insistió Steve-. Será magia antigua, pero es algo que jamás nadie ha visto que ocurriera en otro mago, nunca. Piénsalo. Mi padre fue el único que sobrevivió a un maleficio asesino. Lily era una bruja extraordinaria, no tengo dudas de ello. Pero no era la bruja más extraordinaria de todos los tiempos. Si fuera tan sencillo salvar a alguien, lo haría todo el mundo, y habría habido más casos de bebés que sobrevivan a maleficios asesinos.

-No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con todo esto -dijo Ron.

-Tiene que ver, porque son la clase de misterios que nos enseñan que la magia es más que un rayo saliendo de una varita. La magia sabe cuándo un sacrificio es valioso, cuándo es de verdadero amor, cuándo alguien merece ser salvado. Cuando Ginny murió suicidándose, murió para salvar a Harry. Por eso fue al mundo de los muertos con los demás. Y por eso pudo volver a la vida luego, cuando usaron el arma conectada al mundo de los muertos para traerlos a todos de vuelta. La magia la envió allí porque la misma magia con que se suicidó entendió que su sacrificio valía cuanto menos el mismo destino para su alma que obtuvieron las otras víctimas de El Cazador de Brujas. Cuando mueres, tu alma puede decidir si volverse un fantasma, como los de Hogwarts, o seguir al "más allá". O, en este caso, ir al mundo de los muertos. Ella fue enviada allí por ese motivo.

"Pero Harry, al hacer el Destruim Incantatum… No creo que haya ido allí. Murió para salvar a todo el mundo mágico. Su destino tenía que ser algo mucho mayor que una dimensión creada por un par de magos oscuros hace casi una década. Él vale mucho más. Estoy seguro de que habrá ido al "más allá", hacia donde sea que la gente va cuando muere. Cuando muere definitivamente. Estoy seguro de que mi padre eligió cumplir con su destino.

-Bien. Esa es tu opinión, y me parece fantástica -dijo Ron, cruzándose de brazos ante él. Estaban los cuatro reunidos en la mansión donde vivía Steve. Su mujer e hijos ya dormían, y él los invitó a pasar educadamente a pesar de la hora y les ofreció té.

-Aún así -dijo Luna, tomando la palabra-. Quizás podríamos probar. ¿No crees? Digo, si tienes el arma por aquí… Sería solo cuestión de apuntar, disparar… Tú sabes… -se encogió de hombros.

Steve la miró con una ceja arqueada.

-Lo siento, el arma no está aquí -dijo entonces, y se llevó su taza de té a los labios-. No sé dónde está, a decir verdad. Se la llevó el Ministerio para investigarla, contra mi voluntad. Dijeron que quieren cerrar el mundo de los muertos, y esa arma al estar vinculada a este es ahora propiedad del Departamento de Misterios.

-Rayos, es lo que me temía -Ron lanzó un suspiro de fastidio.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes de su vida estos días? -preguntó él entonces, cambiando de tema, para hacer conversación.

Ron intercambió una mirada con Ginny.

-Bueno, pues… No mucho -dijo Ron, algo nervioso-. Oye, ¿recuerdas toda la charla sobre los universos paralelos que existen?

-Sí, claro -dijo él, poniendo atención-. Le escribí a Sirius, pero me dijo que no hay novedades del asunto. Está alerta por si algo pasa, por si hay algo extraño ocurriendo, algo que nos sirva para actuar o hacer algo. Pero dijo que aún no hay nada.

-Bueno, tengo quizás algunas novedades sobre eso -dijo Ron.

-¿Cuáles?

-Tu madre, Hermione, pero la de tu universo original, la que tiene cuarenta años, viajó a este universo -dijo Ginny rápidamente, sin poder contenerse.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, y trajo algunos amigos de otros universos con ella -dijo Luna-. ¿No es increíble? Nosotras nos enteramos hace un rato, cuando Ron nos contó.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? -preguntó Steve, mirando a Ron.

-Lo siento, ella… -Ron tragó saliva-. Ella no quería que te dijéramos.

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé. No estaba preparada para verte.

-Qué ridiculez -protestó él, indignado-. Es mi madre. ¿Cómo que no está preparada para verme? Necesito hablar con ella. Debe tener tantas preguntas, sobre cómo Christopher me secuestró, me trajo aquí… Diablos, hace veinte años que no la veo. ¿Cómo que no quiere verme? Yo la he extrañado cada segundo de mi vida…

Estaba muy alterado y nervioso, sin comprender que Jean no hubiera querido ir a verlo.

-Bueno, pues, ella te había visto hacía poco, supongo -dijo Ron, insensiblemente-. Para ella, solo desapareciste, y algún tiempo después encontró la forma de viajar hacia aquí. No habrá sido tanto como veinte años para ella. Y bueno, pues, piensa que debes ser feliz con tu familia y todo eso. Y ella, en cambio…

-Ella, en cambio, está liderando la lucha por los universos, imagino -dijo él, negando con la cabeza-. No, está muy equivocada. Si hay una lucha, yo soy el primero que quiere pelear. Dime, Ron, ¿dónde está? Tengo que reencontrarme con ella.

-No lo sé -dijo Ron, sinceramente-. No sé donde está. Se fue hace dos meses y no supimos más de ella.

Steve se quedó en silencio, pensativo.

-Diablos -protestó, con el ceño fruncido, mirando la mesa, afectado-. Tengo que encontrarla. Tienen que contarme todo lo que sepan de esto, cada detalle. Debo encontrarla.

-De acuerdo… -Ron se pasó una mano por el cabello rojo, algo cansado-. No fue a esto por lo que vine, sino para revivir a Harry… Pero si dices que es el peor plan de todos los tiempos, lo postergaré un poco hasta que pueda hacerme con esa arma… Por ahora me contentaré con ponerte al día con todo lo que pasó.

-Muchas gracias -dijo Steve, y buscó con la mirada la pava con la que había servido el té, que seguía sobre la mesa-. Te haré otro té, y tú dime todo lo que sepas.

Ginny se quedó entonces mirando cómo Steve se iba de la habitación, hacia la cocina, para calentar agua.

-Me parece extraño -dijo la chica, compartiendo una mirada de incertidumbre con su hermano.

-¿Qué cosa? -le preguntó él, en un susurro.

-No lo sé -Ginny miró hacia la puerta por la que se había ido Steve-. Todo lo que me contaste de los universos, y ahora las reacciones de Steve. Él es el hijo de Hermione…

-Sí -Ron no comprendía-. ¿Y?

-Siento que algo no cierra en toda esta historia -dijo Ginny, muy pensativa-. Y siento que algo huele raro… con Steve.

-¿Con Steve?

-Sí, pero no sé qué es…

Luna también adoptó una mirada de incertidumbre, y los tres se quedaron en silencio, pensativos, mientras oían los pasos de Steve en la cocina calentando la pava.

* * *

…

-No puedo creer que Negro tenía razón -decía Guerrero, agachando la cabeza para esquivar un hechizo, mientras Hermy Perry a su lado se llevaba una enorme porción de torta a la boca.

-¿Con qué? -preguntó ella, con la boca llena.

-Él dijo, cuando estábamos en la cabaña de Hagrid y Jean nos ponía al tanto de todo lo de los universos, que esa visión que había tenido Hermione de ella casándose con Harry, con un solo hijo, era tu futuro. Hasta nos preguntó a Macho y a mí si nos gustaban las rockstar. Supongo que era un chiste, pero resultó que tuvo razón. Sí era el futuro de tu universo, eso.

-Sí, pero a mi futura yo no le atrajo demasiado ningún Harry al final, al parecer -dijo ella, viendo cómo la Hermione de ese universo corría detrás de Harry y Ron suplicándoles que dejaran de dispararse mutuamente.

-Mejor vámonos de aquí -dijo Guerrero-. Antes de que alguien se percate de nuestros parecidos físicos con los novios, ¿no crees? Tenemos que aprender a usar ese giratiempos, así no nos lanza años en el futuro. Solo deberíamos viajar entre los universos.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo -dijo ella, ahora probando unos pasteles de chocolate. Entonces, la chica vio que a un mago que salía corriendo lejos de allí, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos, se le caía al suelo un teléfono celular. Se acercó al lugar donde había caído, desviando con su varita algunos hechizos perdidos de Ron que habían rebotado hacia ella, y levantó el celular del suelo.

-Me llevaré esto -le dijo a Guerrero, con una sonrisa-. Se ven bastante geniales.

Se lo guardó en el bolsillo, pasó la cadena por encima de la cabeza de Guerrero y se quedó examinando el giratiempos.

-Cuando llegamos, debí estar pensando en una Hermione del futuro, y el giratiempos me mostró a mi misma yo del futuro, en mi universo -dijo a Guerrero-. Trataré ahora de pensar específicamente en Jean. Vamos.

-¡No, espera! -Guerrero se quitó la cadena, deteniéndola. Justo entonces, un hechizo perdido de Harry, que seguía persiguiendo a Ron por todos lados, pasó rozándolos por el lado.

-¿Qué ocurre? -dijo ella.

-¿El Cazador de Brujas existió en tu universo? -dijo Guerrero, que se había quedado mirando el celular que Hermy había robado para llevarse con ella.

-No -dijo ella-. Tampoco en el de Macho. No sé por qué. Igualmente, parece que aquí ya no hay Estatuto del Secreto. Así que imagino que, de alguna forma, eso ha caído igualmente.

-Tengo una idea -dijo Guerrero, tomándola del brazo y tirando de ella-. Antes de que nos vayamos, acompáñame por aquí.

-¿A dónde vamos? -dijo ella, yendo tras él sin comprender.

-Ya lo verás.

* * *

…

-Bien, ¿qué dice? -preguntó Jean. Ansiosa, se inclinó más cerca de Hermione, que había abierto el trozo de pergamino y leía el contenido.

Hermione lo leyó en voz alta:

"Malderith está detrás de todo esto. El hechizo que lo creó está en La Rosa Eterna, Berlín. Es la próxima pista. Allí hay que ir. No pierdan su tiempo buscándome".

La nota terminaba allí.

Jean y Hermione compartieron una mirada ansiosa.

-Ella ya sabía de todo esto -dijo Hermione, afligida-. Lo estaba investigando. Su último mensaje no fue para que la encontremos a ella. Fue para que derrotemos a Malderith y salvemos al resto del mundo.

Jean se quedó pensativa.

-Debemos ir a ese lugar entonces.

-No podemos abandonarla. Tenemos que buscarla también a ella.

Hermione miró alrededor, impaciente.

-Si pudo meter este mensaje en la mano de Harry, es porque primero lo mataron a él. Quizás ella luego se escondió en el cubículo. Y allí dejó el grabado en la puerta. Si luego la encontraron allí…

-La habrán llevado a otro lado por medio de aparición, jamás podremos encontrarla.

-Pero la magia deja rastros -dijo Hermione, sacando su varita-. Especialmente, la magia negra.

Y entonces, con el rostro marcado por la determinación, Hermione empezó a pronunciar en voz baja una serie de hechizos, y unas pequeñas chispas blancas y amarillas fueron saliendo de su varita lentamente y flotaron encima de todo el baño.

-¿Detectas algo?

-Creo que hubo aparición… aquí.

Hermione señaló el suelo, justo al lado del cuerpo de Harry.

Jean apuntó allí con su varita y empezó a pronunciar palabras extrañas también.

-Detecto algo -dijo-. Una especie de succión… Alguien desapareció por aquí, casi diría que se la llevaron a través del suelo… A ella… una mujer… Ginny.

-Ella se fue primero -dijo Hermione, apuntando alrededor con su varita y buscando más residuos de magia negra en el aire-. Luego, algo pasó en el techo. Mira, apunta allí.

Jean obedeció.

-Dos figuras -dijo Hermione, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse-. Dos figuras pegadas al techo, puedo verlas.

-Ron y Hermione -dijo Jean, moviendo su mano en el aire como si pudiera sentirlos allí-. Luego cayeron al suelo.

Hermione entonces volvió a concentrarse en el suelo, buscando rastros, moviendo la varita y murmurando palabras por lo bajo, mientras chispas amarillas salían de su varita y cubrían el suelo, misteriosamente.

-No. Nos equivocamos. No mataron a Harry primero. Primero ocurrió la desaparición de Ginny. Luego las figuras en el techo. Luego su caída al suelo. Luego la muerte de Harry… lo siento… en su cuerpo.

-Y luego de eso, Hermione puso el mensaje dentro de la mano del cuerpo de Harry -dijo Jean, comprendiendo-. Hermione logró liberarse de lo que sea que le habían hecho, que la dejó inconsciente. Se las ingenió para escribir esta nota a toda velocidad y dejarla en el puño de Harry.

-Hay desesperación por todas partes -dijo Hermione, abriendo su sensibilidad al entorno tanto como podía-. Debía estar sola… Casi puedo verla… La dejaron sola luego de matar a Harry, no sé cuánto tiempo… Con Ron, que también estaría inconsciente. Ella despertó, escribió el mensaje. Veo pisadas…

-Pisadas hacia afuera -coincidió Jean, apuntando su varita a la puerta del baño-. Quiso irse. Quizás llevarse a Ron con ella.

-Pero no pudo.

-No. Exacto. Luego las pisadas van a ese cubículo otra vez. Claro, ahí fue cuando escribió el mensaje en la puerta del cubículo, del lado de adentro.

-Y ahí la encontraron.

-Y ahí hay otra desaparición.

Ambas hicieron un instante de silencio.

-Ahí es cuando se la llevaron raptada, lejos de aquí.

-La pregunta es… ¿a dónde?

Hermione se concentró con todas sus fuerzas. Apuntó con su varita hacia el cubículo del medio de los tres y usó todas sus fuerzas para concentrarse y realizar su encantamiento con tanta habilidad como fuera posible.

-Fueron hacia… una celda… -cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la información que su hechizo le transmitía, directo desde su varita por el interior de su brazo hasta su mente. -Una celda con cadenas… Paredes de piedra… Puedo verla… Es una celda vieja, no parece la arquitectura de Azkaban… Es…

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Dónde? -preguntó Jean, acercándose a ella y mirándola con preocupación.

-Se los llevaron prisioneros a Nurmengard.

Hermione bajó su varita y se quedó allí de pie, respirando agitada.

-Bien -Jean asintió varias veces-. Yo iré. Tú ve a Berlín y sigue la pista. No sé qué sea La Rosa Eterna, pero hay que averiguarlo enseguida. La nota es clara, no podemos perder el tiempo.

-No -Hermione miró a Jean-. No, espera. Yo iré a Nurmengard. Tú ve allí.

-No irás sola a Nurmengard. Si la tienen prisionera allí, habrá criaturas malignas por doquier.

-No iré sola -le aseguró ella-. Hay otra gente en este universo. Primero haré una breve parada en Golden Hill a buscar refuerzos, y luego iré bien acompañada a Nurmengard.

Jean la miró de reojo y se lo pensó unos instantes.

-Vamos juntas a Golden Hill -dijo entonces-. Luego nos dividiremos en equipos para avanzar hacia ambos lugares.

-Eres obstinada, ¿sabes? -dijo Hermione, con una mueca. Jean le dirigió una suerte de sonrisa.

-No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente, pequeña yo -dijo Jean entonces, y le tendió una mano-. Vamos, amiga. Nos apareceré en Golden Hill. Salgamos de aquí.

* * *

…

El fuego verde desapareció, y Macho y Negro se encontraron a sí mismos en la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Salieron de allí, y usaron esos segundos que sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que los rodeaba para apuntar sus varitas hacia donde sabían que estaban las escaleras que iban a los dormitorios de las chicas y desactivar el encantamiento anti-hombres.

Entonces, la escena tuvo lugar ante ellos: Había al menos diez sombras oscuras, altas, delgadas y con los brazos extendidos hacia ellos, caminando arrastrándose por el suelo, pasando junto a los sofás y avanzando con sus terroríficos rostros indistinguibles vueltos hacia ellos dos.

-¡CORRE! ¡AHORA!

Como en cámara lenta, los dos corrieron a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras a su izquierda, al tiempo que las sombras aumentaban su velocidad.

Negro vio, de reojo, que una criatura nueva, bajita y vestida de verde, con sombrero también verde, reía a las carcajadas mientras iba a los saltitos tras ellos también, por la sala común.

-¡El leprechaun diabólico! -gritó Negro, aterrado-. ¡Corre, Macho! ¡CORRE!

Ambos subieron las escaleras a mil por hora, corriendo por sus vidas como jamás lo habían hecho. Y en ese momento, dos figuras aparecieron ante ellos, corriendo también, y bajando las escaleras desde arriba, en la dirección contraria.

No se detuvieron. Siguieron subiendo, y al momento de cruzar por al lado de esas dos figuras, giraron ambos sus cabezas y las miraron una fracción de segundo para ver qué eran.

Eran ellos mismos. Ellos dos. Eran Macho y Negro, otros dos Macho y Negro, que bajaban las escaleras corriendo en dirección contraria a ellos.

-Hola, chicos -les habló este nuevo Macho, saludando con una mano al pasar por su lado como un rayo, bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-Cambiaformas… -dijo el Macho original, subiendo las escaleras tan rápido como podía-. ¡Que no te engañen, Negro! ¡Sigue subiendo! ¡Corre!

Siguieron subiendo a mil por hora. Parecía que toda la sala común estaba por derrumbarse sobre ellos.

Aun como en cámara lenta, entraron al cuarto de Hermione y se lanzaron de cabeza sobre el baúl, mientras sentían un frío en sus espaldas que parecía indicar que cientos de criaturas oscuras iban tras ellos.

-¡LO TENGO! -bramó Negro, sacando la mano del baúl casi al instante.

El giratiempos brillaba con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, con su hermosa cadena colgando de lado, en la mano de Negro.

-¡Genial! ¡Ahora corre! -gritó Macho-. ¡De regreso abajo! ¡RÁPIDO!

Ambos giraron sobre sus talones para enfilar hacia la puerta del cuarto, y se les cayó el alma a los pies: Las sombras oscuras ya estaban allí. Estaban en la puerta del cuarto de Hermione, ingresando.

-Mierda -dijo Macho, retrocediendo.

Se arrinconaron contra una pared del fondo, casi abrazados, observando como todas las figuras ingresaban al dormitorio, bloqueando la única salida y yendo hacia ellos rápidamente, dispuestos a matar. A matarlos, ahora sí. A matarlos de una vez.

Sin salvación esta vez.

Y esta vez no había chimeneas con polvos flú para escapar.

No había posibilidad de aparecerse en Hogwarts.

No había ninguna escapatoria.

-El giratiempos -a mil por hora, Macho pasó la cadena del giratiempos por encima del cuello de los dos, y cuando la sombra más cercana estaba a solo centímetros de distancia, lo giró solo un poco, muy poco, hacia atrás.

Todo pareció rebobinarse ante ellos como una película. Las sombras retrocedieron, caminando hacia atrás, y abandonaron la habitación, de regreso escaleras abajo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo retrocediste? -dijo Negro, mirando a macho muy asombrado y maravillado.

-Solo unos segundos, creo -dijo este-. ¡Ahora sí! ¡CORRE! ¡Vamos abajo! ¡CORRE!

Ambos salieron del cuarto corriendo tan rápido como podían, y algo súper extraño ocurrió:

Cuando estaban bajando las escaleras, tan rápido como les daban las piernas, vieron a otros Negro y Macho subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad también, pasando junto a ellos en dirección opuesta: Eran los Macho y Negro que habían subido esa escalera unos segundos atrás en el pasado.

-Hola, chicos -dijo Macho, girando su cabeza hacia ellos. Siguieron bajando las escaleras como un rayo, pasaron junto a una sombra, esquivándola uno de cada lado, y se lanzaron con todo hacia la chimenea.

-¡GOLDEN HILL! -gritó Macho, lanzando los polvos flú en la chimenea de forma violenta y lanzándose dentro de cabeza.

Negro fue tras él, todo empezó a girar y desaparecieron de allí.


	22. Golden Hill

22\. Golden Hill

Golden Hill era un antiguo pueblito de la localidad de Shaftesbury, en el norte del condado de Dorset, Inglaterra. Se encontraba sobre una colina, y era uno de los asentamientos más antiguos del Reino Unido. Desde la colina en la que estaba ubicada el pueblo, podía disfrutarse una excelente vista del Blackmore Valey, que forma parte de la cuenca del río Stour.

Las antiguas casas del pueblo se encontraban en fila unas juntos a las otras, con una arquitectura muy antigua y rural, en hileras que descendían por la colina de una forma que creaba un ambiente donde se respiraba tranquilidad, paz y naturaleza.

Por supuesto, había sido un pueblo de muggles. Pero también, desde el período celta era también una colonia de un puñado de magos. Al principio, los magos se hacían pasar por muggles, simplemente, escondiendo su magia de los demás. Así, habían vivido años y años en armonía, casándose los hijos de familias de magos del pueblo con los hijos de familias muggle. Al ser tan pocos allí, no podían esconderse los unos de los otros. Simplemente, los magos habían escondido su magia o se la habían revelado únicamente a una o dos personas de extrema confianza, para mantener el secreto.

Hoy en día, en pleno comienzo del nuevo milenio, en tiempos totalmente diferentes, parte de esa esencia antigua aun se mantenía en Golden Hill. Un anciano de largo cabellos y barbas blancas andaba en el ese momento en torno a los límites del pueblo, acercándose al borde de la colina, para quedarse observando el sol saliendo sobre los verdes prados que se extendían en la lejanía, en un amanecer bellísimo. Sus ojos desfilaban por el horizonte mientras su cabello y barbas ondeaban con el viento.

En la calle principal, que iba en bajada, un mago escocés tocaba la garita, llenando con sus notas cada rincón y haciendo que bajaran por la colina perdiéndose en el valle debajo.

En una de las casas más grandes, una casa de magos que había pertenecido a un linaje de magos muy antiguo desde generaciones atrás, había un grupo de magos increíblemente extenso.

La casa en concreto había sido extendida por dentro mediante magia y más que una casa parecía un castillo. Tenía al menos cien habitaciones para huéspedes, con paredes de rocas y modestas camas, y ese día estaban casi todas llenas. Magos y brujas de todo el país habían buscado refugio allí, en aquella casita que por fuera lucía tan normal y acorde al pueblo, y por dentro era casi del tamaño de Hogwarts.

-No podemos seguir escondiéndonos mucho tiempo -decía un mago, en la sala principal del lugar, una enorme sala con muchas mesas y sillas. Eran los más madrugadores, y se acababan de levantar de la cama junto con la salida del sol, para reunirse en la sala a desayunar. Estaban bebiendo un brebaje típico de la zona, una especie de té de hierbas hecho con unas plantas mágicas llamadas Mendregosas, que los magos habían plantado todo alrededor de la colina y tenían muy buen sabor.

-Lo sé, habrá que pelear en algún momento -dijo la bruja que estaba con él, sentada a la mesa, una mujer alta y de piel negra, muy apuesta.

-Creo que es hora de empezar a armar un grupo de lucha -dijo él, mirándola a los ojos con convicción-. Muchos de nosotros queremos pelear. Es hora de hacerlo.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Es hora de hacerlo. Armemos un equipo. Deberán saber que no hay garantías de que ganemos esta guerra.

-Por supuesto que lo saben.

-Es una guerra, en definitiva -dijo ella-. Tenemos que derrotar a estas criaturas oscuras. Tenemos que estar dispuestos a dar todo de nosotros para lograrlo, Draco.

En ese momento, se encendió un fuego en la chimenea tras ellos. Ambos se volvieron hacia allí a toda velocidad. Sabían que nada malo podía entrar por allí, porque hacía tiempo que esa chimenea era la puerta de entrada a ese castillo para los magos desamparados del mundo que necesitaban refugio y ayuda. La habían encantado para que ninguna criatura oscura pudiera entrar por allí. Sin embargo, cada vez que se encendía, ellos se ponían un poco nerviosos pensando en qué o quién entraría por allí.

Angelina se acercó con precaución, y Draco tras ella. Alzaron sus varitas y se quedaron esperando a que los invitados salieran de la chimenea. Eran dos jóvenes de cabello negro, que lucían como si vinieran de una persecución muy dramática.

-Hola -dijo uno de ellos, y al alzar la mirada y ver ante quiénes estaba se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro-. Hola, Malfoy.

-Potter -dijo él, un poco entre dientes-. Imaginé que te vería por aquí un día de estos.

-Lo sé, ¿no es increíble? También supuse que tendría que verte en algún momento, siempre acabas apareciendo en nuestras vidas de alguna forma -le dijo él.

-Hola, Ron -lo saludó Angelina, con una sonrisa.

-Hola, ¿están desayunando? Tengo un hambre mortal, esta noche fue terrible -Ron le dirigió una sonrisa también y se dispuso a pasar junto a Malfoy y ella, hacia la mesa en la que había bollos de pan y galletas. Sin embargo, ella le detuvo el paso estirando un brazo ante él.

-No tan rápido -dijo ella-. Dígannos el código.

-¿Código? -repitió Macho, pensativo.

-Sí, eso dije, el código -Angelina arqueó una ceja, mirando a los chicos con suspicacia.

-No creo que sepan el código -dijo Malfoy, mirando a su compañera con sospechas-. No lucen como los verdaderos Harry y Ron. Estos deben ser Cambiaformas.

-¡No soy un puto Cambiaformas! -le espetó Macho, con furia-. ¿Quieren el código? Les daré el maldito código. Era… era… Negro, ¿cómo era?

-¿Negro? -dijo Angelina, sin comprender.

-Maldición, no me acuerdo -Negro negó con la cabeza, tratando de hacer memoria-. ¿Cucurucho de cucarachas?

-Son Cambiaformas, Angelina, no queda duda -dijo Malfoy, apuntando a Ron con su varita-. Mira el cabello de este. Si vas a personificar a un Weasley, Cambiaformas, al menos apréndete el color de cabello de la familia.

-Vete a cagar, Malfoy -Ron trató de pasar junto a ellos, ignorando sus advertencias, pero Angelina actuó con velocidad:

-¡Petrificus Totalus! -gritó, y Negro quedó congelado en el lugar, cayendo al suelo con estrépito como una estatua.

-Por favor, Angelina, ¿qué haces? -protestó Macho-. Somos nosotros, no seas idiota. ¿Por qué congelas a mi compañero? Venimos de huir como condenados de esas cosas de mierda que están por todos lados, y tú nos lanzas encantamientos…

-¡El código! -repitió ella, perdiendo la paciencia-. ¡Solo dime el código, Harry!

-Maldita sea -Macho empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos a toda velocidad-. Sé que me dieron una de esas monedas… Hermione me dijo que se comunicaban con ellas…

Buscaba en sus bolsillos, pero no podía encontrar nada.

-¿Hermione? ¿Están con Hermione? -preguntó Angelina, un poco más entusiasmada-. ¿Están todos bien? ¿Ella y Ginny están bien?

-No les des conversación, Angelina -le advirtió Malfoy-. Son Cambiaformas. No caigas en su trampa.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Malfoy -Macho desistió de buscar en sus bolillos-. No, no sabemos si están bien. Pero otra Hermione fue la que me dijo de la moneda.

-¿Otra Hermione?

-Sí, y otra más también fue con ella para buscarla, así que, si todo sale bien, pronto entrarán tres Hermione por esa chimenea.

Señaló la chimenea tras él.

Malfoy y Angelina compartieron una mirada de confusión total.

-Nunca vi que los Cambiaformas inventaran cosas tan disparatadas -le dijo Angelina a Malfoy-. En general tratan de disimular, hablando de cosas normales de las que nadie puede sospechar.

-Ah, espera, ya sé -Macho se dio una palmada en la cabeza-. ¡Terrícola chupasangre! Así era.

-Maldición -dijo esta vez Malfoy.

Angelina bajó su varita, mientras Macho apuntaba la suya hacia Negro para devolverle la movilidad.

-Más vale que no vuelvan a hacer eso -se quejó Negro, parpadeando rápidamente mientras volvía en sí y se incorporaba.

-Tenemos que estar seguros -se disculpó Angelina-. Esas criaturas son muy engañosas. Si no tenemos cuidado…

Negro terminó de incorporarse con ayuda de Macho, pasó junto a Malfoy con brusquedad, chocándolo al pasar a propósito, se sentó a la mesa y empezó a engullir bollos de pan y galletas con una mano, mientras con la otra se servía una taza de té de Mendregosas.

-Vaya, de verdad tenías hambre -comentó Angelina.

-Tuvimos una noche de perros -le comentó Macho, pasando junto a ellos también para sentarse junto a Negro-. Primero, nos persiguieron por todo Hogwarts esas sombras de porquería… -lo contaba mientras se servía una tostada y la untaba con mantequilla.

-¿Hogwarts? ¿Estuvieron en Hogwarts? ¿Por qué fueron allí? Es un suicidio…

-Ni me lo digas -dijo Macho, irónicamente, llevándose el tostado a la boca.

En ese momento, un timbre musical empezó a resonar en sus oídos.

-¿Tienen timbre aquí? -dijo Negro, con toda la boca llena de pan-. Que cosa más muggle.

-Tuvimos que poner uno, hay mucha gente entrando y saliendo y tenemos que recibirlos para que nos digan el código…

Angelina fue hacia la puerta de entrada a toda velocidad, que debía quedar en un recibidor contiguo a ese enorme salón comedor. Al mismo tiempo, una puerta de madera se abría con un chirrido y tres magos desconocidos aparecieron en pijamas, bostezando, yendo hacia la mesa donde estaban ellos.

-¿Quiénes son? -preguntó Negro en un susurro.

-Hay magos de todas partes que vienen a refugiarse aquí -explicó Malfoy, de mala gana-. Vienen de todo el país.

-¿Quién te?

-¿Quién me qué? -preguntó Malfoy, confundido.

-Quién te preguntó, idiota -Negro empezó a reír de su propio chiste, mientras se servía una tostada. Malfoy apretó los puños explotando de furia, mientras Macho reía también junto a Negro y le chocaba los cinco.

-Oh, Harry Potter -dijo uno de los tres magos desconocidos recién llegados, saludando a Macho. Los otros dos se quedaron mirándolo asombrados, también, mientras se sentaban junto a ellos.

-Sí, soy yo -dijo Macho, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa perfecta de galán-. ¿Con quienes tengo el gusto, muchachos?

-Somos Nick, John y Michael -se presentaron-. Es un placer conocerte, Harry.

-El placer es mío, muchachos -Macho les estrechó la mano, muy contento de volver a tener admiradores después de tanto tiempo-. Díganme, ¿qué les gustó más? ¿Mi calendario de primavera-verano, depilado, o el de otoño-invierno, sin depilar? Sean honestos, por favor.

Los tres magos se miraron muy confundidos y uno de ellos lanzó unas risitas.

-Han visto mis calendarios, ¿verdad? -preguntó Macho, sin comprender sus reacciones-. Si no los vieron, hice una sesión de fotos depilado para Corazón de Bruja en la portada de Febrero…

-Macho, eso no pasó en este universo -le recordó Negro, lanzándole una mirada de reojo.

-Ah, cierto -recordó Macho, decepcionado-. ¿Y por qué se asombraron tanto de verme, Nick?

-Pues porque eres famoso -le dijo Nick, algo confundido también-. Por haber matado a Lord Voldemort…

-Ah, sí, eso -Macho hizo un ademán con la mano como ahuyentando algo y siguió comiendo.

En ese momento, Angelina volvió a la sala. Alzaron todos sus cabezas, y vieron que venía con dos Hermione.

-¡Hermione! -Negro se puso de pie de un salto-. ¿Están bien?

-Sí, gracias.

Hermione y Jean se acercaron a ellos y se dejaron caer en la mesa también.

-Fue una noche muy larga -dijo Hermione, lanzándole una mirada a todos los presentes.

-Estoy tan confundido -dijo Malfoy, pasando la mirada entre Hermione y Jean.

En ese momento, la puerta de la sala chirrió nuevamente y al menos treinta magos entraron charlando animadamente y se fueron sentando a las distintas mesas para desayunar. Al ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione entre los recién llegados, muchos se acercaban y los saludaban, dándoles la bienvenida al refugio. Nadie pareció notar que Jean era en verdad una versión mayor de Hermione, y simplemente pensaron que era una bruja diferente de mayor edad parecida a ella.

Instantes después, la puerta volvió a abrirse y entraron como cincuenta magos y brujas más, todos recién despertados y yendo a desayunar. La sala se inundó hasta quedar atiborrada de gente.

Todos desayunaban y charlaban, algunos más animados que otros. Macho paseó la mirada entre ellos y distinguió muchas caras conocidas: Chicos y chicas de Hogwarts de todas las casas, gente que había luchado en la Batalla de Hogwarts, gente de Hogsmeade… Entre los que él conocía, estaban Madam Rosmerta, Madam Malkin, Augusta Longbottom, Cormac McLaggen, el empleado del Ministerio de la Magia Perkins, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore, Wilkie Twycross, Filch, el profesor Tofty, Septima Vector, Pomona Sprout, y muchos otros.

-¡Harry! -saludó Hagrid, corriendo hacia él a toda velocidad y haciendo que el suelo retumbe bajo él. Llegó a Macho y lo abrazó con fuerza, muy emocionado. ¡Sabía que estabas vivo!

-¿Mi familia no está aquí? -preguntó Negro, buscando alrededor.

-Lo siento, Ron… -Hagrid se puso muy incómodo-. No sabemos dónde están…

-¡Ron! ¡Harry! -exclamó alguien más.

Katie Bell se acercaba hacia ellos muy feliz, seguida de Demelza Robins, Seamus, Terry Boot y otros compañeros suyos.

Todos saludaron a los recién llegados, entusiasmados, y se sentaron junto a ellos a la larga mesa.

-¡Muchachos! ¡Qué alegría verlos! -decía Hannah Abbott, saludándolos con emoción-. ¿Vinieron a pelear? ¿Empezaremos la guerra contra las fuerzas oscuras?

Al pronunciar ella esas palabras, de pronto todo el enorme salón quedó en completo silencio. Todos los casi cien magos y brujas allí presentes dejaron de hablar, de a poco. Los más cercanos a Hannah habían hecho silencio primero, y ese silencio se fue contagiando mientras unos iban callando a los otros, para oír la respuesta de Harry, hasta que todo el salón quedó en total silencio y todas las caras quedaron puestas en Harry.

-Eeehh, ¿cómo dices? -preguntó Macho, con un bollo de pan en la boca a medio masticar, mirando alrededor confundido.

-¿Seguros que él es el que mató a Voldemort? -se oyó que un mago preguntaba en voz baja en otra mesa, audible por el silencio que se había hecho.

-Bueno, yo… -Macho terminó de tragar y miró alrededor, a todos los rostros que lo miraban. Entonces, de pronto se puso serio, adoptó una expresión valiente y se puso de pie, sorprendiendo a todos. Miró alrededor con una sonrisa de galán, de portada de revista, infló el pecho y levantó un pulgar hacia todos los rostros que lo miraban, saludando con la mano, muy contento. -Estoy muy orgulloso de que me reconozcan como su líder, damas y caballeros.

Hermione se dio una palmada en la frente, con vergüenza ajena.

-Prometo guiarlos correctamente en esta batalla -dijo Macho, asintiendo y fingiendo un rostro de seriedad que era más que nada producto de sus nuevos dotes actorales-. Sé que muchos han perdido gente… Familias, amigos… -negó con la cabeza, como si sintiera un profundo dolor-. Lo sé. Sé lo cruel que puede ser la guerra -hasta pareció que le caía una lágrima por las mejillas, que seguramente estaba actuando también-. Pero les prometo, les prometo -remarcó esas palabras con firmeza, cerrando el puño y haciendo fuerza, con los dientes apretados-. Prometo que ganaremos esta guerra contra las fuerzas oscuras. ¡TRIUNFAREMOS!

Lanzó eso último como un grito, agitando el puño en el aire.

-¡NO VAN A VENCERNOS! -gritó, con motivación, mirando a todos los magos y brujas allí presentes-. Y para hacerlo, solo tengo una pregunta que quiero hacerles…

Entonces, Macho, ante el rostro de estupefacción de los cien magos y brujas, se quitó su túnica ante todos ellos revelando sus marcadísimos pectorales, abdominales y piernas, quedando en ropa interior ante todos ellos. Más de uno quedó boquiabierto por la sorpresa, desconcertados.

-Y la pregunta es… -Macho se miró su propio pecho y abdomen, y luego miró a la multitud-. ¿Depilado o sin depilar?

La mayoría de los presentes empezaron a hablar entre sí nuevamente, indignados, protestando contra Macho y señalándolo enfurecidos. Otros negaban con la cabeza, sintiendo vergüenza ajena por él. Hermione se hundió en su asiento y se tapó la cara con las manos. Negro siguió comiendo, sin darle importancia. Jean se cruzó de brazos, puso los ojos en blanco y se puso a buscar su botellita de metal y su pastilla, tratando de ignorar el revuelo que se había armado.

-Este no es el líder que necesitábamos -dijo el profesor Binns, poniéndose de pie y apuntando hacia Macho.

-¿Qué le pasó? -preguntó otro mago.

-¿Seguros que es el verdadero Harry? -preguntó McGonagall, que estaba entre ellos y lucía escandalizada-. ¿No será un Cambiaformas?

-Pues se sabía el código -dijo Angelina, mirando a Macho con asco.

Macho, al ver que su discurso había causado ira e indignación entre los presentes, volvió a colocarse la túnica, se encogió de hombros, se sentó nuevamente y continuó comiendo su tostada.

-Allá ellos si quieren otro líder -dijo, restándole importancia-. No saben apreciar a un buen modelo de ropa interior. ¿Tú que piensas, Negro?

-Pienso que depilado te queda mejor -dijo él, convidándole un bollo.

-¡Oigan, todos! -dijo entonces la profesora Sinistra, que estaba en otra de las mesas, y acababa de ponerse de pie también-. ¡Ya son las siete! ¡Empieza el informativo!

De pronto, de entre medio de la sala, emergió un vapor plateado y se formó una especie de patronus en él. Este, sin embargo, no era un animal o una bola flotante, como habían visto en el pasado, sino que fue tomando la forma corpórea de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Kingsley, de pie ante la multitud en forma de vapor, seguramente transmitiendo esa señal desde otro lugar distante de alguna forma, empezó a hablarles:

-Hola, magos y brujas sobrevivientes -les dijo. Todos volvieron a hacer silencio.

-Hola, señor Ministro -lo saludaron algunos. Al parecer, no solo ellos podían verlo, sino que él podía verlos a ellos.

-Iniciamos otra transmisión del informativo diario de las siete -dijo Kingsley, que lucía bastante frío, más de lo común-. Antes que nada, les deseo un buen fin de año a todos ustedes.

-¿Hoy es 31 de diciembre? -preguntó Hermione a Jean, totalmente perdida. Todo lo que había pasado la había hecho perder noción del tiempo. Jean se encogió de hombros, y Hermione recordó que había estado prisionera y tampoco debía saber ni qué día era.

Un mago que la oyó, junto a ellas, asintió con la cabeza indicándole que estaba en lo correcto. Era la mañana del 31 de diciembre de 1999.

-Temo que no tengo buenas noticias el día de hoy -dijo Kingsley, que lucía cabizbajo y cansado en su forma de patronus-. Todo Norteamérica cayó anoche, temprano. Malderith parece crecer en tamaño y fuerza a medida que destruye ciudades… una especie de criatura que se alimenta de la destrucción… Los pocos testigos que están con vida para contarlo, aseguran que anoche llegó a medir cincuenta o cien metros de altura, más que ningún gigante conocido. Destruyó ciudades a patadas, con pies y brazos. Es de fuego, y tiene alguna clase de poder que anula la magia, igual que las sombras oscuras. Cuando llega a una ciudad, es como si la magia de los magos en ella se apagara, como si la magia fuera electricidad y él tuviera la capacidad de cortar la luz en toda la zona, por así decirlo, para explicarlo.

Muchas brujas y magos compartieron miradas de temor.

-Y Norteamérica fue anoche temprano. Pero la noche no terminó allí. -Kingsley paseó sus ojos plateados por todos los presentes, uno a uno. -Luego de eso, destruyó Ciudad de México, bajó por las costas y aplastó islas enteras en el Caribe. Luego de eso, para las tres de la mañana, aseguran que hizo desastres por todo Sudamérica, que no quedó totalmente destruida, pero sí gran parte de ella.

"Los muggles han intentado detenerlo sin éxito. Los magos hemos intentado detenerlo sin éxito. El continente americano entero, desde Alaska hasta Argentina y Chile está en su mayoría destruido. No solo ha acabado con las principales ciudades, sino con todo asentamiento poblacional con magos, brujas y muggles. Está destruyendo el mundo entero.

Hubo un silencio atroz marcado por el horror.

-Creemos que Malderith le da poder a las otras criaturas oscuras que asolan el mundo -dijo Kingsley-. Creemos que, si lo derrotáramos a él, acabaríamos también con los demás. Pero no es fácil acabar con una criatura de fuego gigante que aplasta ciudades al paso y anula la magia de los magos de alguna forma. Los aurores de todo el mundo se han reunido ya varias veces en estas semanas tratando de buscar una solución, de encontrar un punto débil de esta criatura, incluso de averiguar de dónde ha salido o si alguien la creó… Y la verdad es que no tenemos nada. Ni una pista.

Kingsley negó con la cabeza, más abatido de lo que jamás lo habían visto.

-Somos los próximos -dijo entonces-. No sé cuándo. Pero cuando termine de destruir América, vendrá hacia aquí. Europa o África, alguno de estos dos lugares parecen ser los candidatos más fuertes para sentir la pisada del gigante a continuación… Tarde o temprano, de cualquier forma, nos llegará el turno a todos. Parece crecer a medida que destruye, así que puede destruir ciudades cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fácil. No sé, sinceramente, si Inglaterra vivirá para conocer el nuevo milenio.

"No puedo asegurarles que hoy pasemos con vida de las doce de la noche. No puedo decirles que llegaremos a vivir el año 2000. La realidad es que podría llegar aquí en cualquier momento, y cuando lo haga no tenemos idea de cómo detenerlo.

"De alguna forma, hemos encontrado una escapatoria de las otras criaturas oscuras. Con ingenio, ustedes se han agrupado, han olvidado sus diferencias… -Llegado a ese punto de la charla, los tres Malfoy compartieron una mirada con algunos magos de Gryffindor que estaban sentados junto a ellos a la mesa. -Han hecho todo lo posible por sobrevivir, y estoy orgulloso de ustedes. El refugio que han creado en Golden Hill para magos y brujas de todo el país es un ejemplo de la voluntad por sobrevivir que poseemos… Pero temo que no será suficiente.

Todos compartieron miradas de horror. Había niños pequeños allí, algunas brujas embarazadas y ancianos. Todos lucían aterrados y sin esperanzas.

-Cuando el momento llegue, sepan que los aurores y yo daremos nuestra mejor pelea -dijo Kingsley-. Y sabemos que muchos de ustedes querrán pelear también… Háganlo, sí, no mueran sin pelear. Háganlo por sus familiares y amigos que ya han muerto… Les deseo que tengan el mejor Año Viejo posible.

Y así sin más, Kingsley se desvaneció en el aire, dejando una multitud de personas murmurando entre sí, preocupados y asustados.

Poco a poco, el caos empezó a cundir entre ellos, transformando ese desayuno en un momento terrible y lleno de angustia. Algunos se ponían de pie y se marchaban de allí, a otras partes de ese castillo, sin poder tolerar la situación.

-Todos moriremos, entonces -dijo Negro, alzando la mirada hacia Hermione, que estaba del otro lado de la mesa, frente a él. Ya no se acercaba la gente a ellos a saludarlos luego del discurso de Macho. Hasta Hagrid fue para otro lado y los dejó solos, quizás pensando que Jean y los tres jóvenes eran Cambiaformas.

-¿Tienen el giratiempos? -dijo Hermione, mirándolos fijamente. Negro asintió con la cabeza.

-Ustedes no encontraron a los demás, por lo que veo -dijo Macho, mirando a Jean y Hermione.

-No -admitió Hermione-. Pero tenemos nuevas pistas.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Algo llamado La Rosa Eterna, en Berlín, que puede ayudarnos a destruir a Malderith. Y tenemos información sobre dónde están prisioneros los Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny de este universo.

-¿Dónde? -preguntó Negro.

-Nurmengard -dijo Jean-. En Austria.

-Austria y Berlín -Negro se quedó pensativo-. No están tan lejos uno del otro. Podemos ir todos juntos a ambos lugares.

-No hay tiempo -dijo Hermione, negando con la cabeza-. ¿No oíste a Kingsley, Negro? Esta gente está aterrada. Todo Europa puede ser destruido en cualquier momento. América ya fue destruida. Ese universo está a punto de colapsar, es una bola de fuego ardiente a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

-No es como que todo el universo esté por colapsar -apunto Macho-. Es decir, sí lo está el planeta Tierra. Pero un universo es mucho más que un planeta… es un conjunto de estrellas, galaxias…

-Qué sabio eres -dijo Hermione, irónicamente.

-Me refiero a que, mientras nos llevemos los giratiempos lejos de aquí, los demás universos estarán a salvo -dijo Macho-. Yo ya tengo el de este universo. Jean tiene el suyo, que dejó aquí en Golden Hill, y deberíamos ir a buscar en este momento a quien sea que ella se lo haya dejado. Tú tienes el tuyo, del universo 2. Si nos vamos de aquí con esos tres giratiempos, lo que sea que pase en este universo se quedará en este universo. No afectará a los demás.

-¿Dices que debemos dejar morir a toda esta gente? -dijo Jean en voz baja, para que no los oyeran los demás-. ¿No te parece algo insensible de hacer?

-Oye, yo no soy quien creó todos estos universos -dijo él, en defensa propia-. Si mal no recuerdo, tú fuiste quien lo hizo.

-No podemos echarnos culpas en este momento -dijo Hermione, enojada-. Todo está a punto de ser destruido, y necesitamos un plan.

-No podemos dejar morir a todos -dijo Negro, mirando alrededor-. Son personas. Es cierto que hay versiones de ellos aún vivas en los otros universos, pero ellos también existen, aquí en este universo. No sería justo dejarlos morir si tenemos una pista de cómo destruir a Malderith, en Berlín.

-Bien, de acuerdo -Macho respiró hondo antes de hablar-. Miren, si quieren salvar a la gente de este universo, me parece perfecto. Pero alguien debe irse de aquí con todos los giratiempos, ahora que podemos. Porque si caen en manos de los malvados, será demasiado tarde, y podríamos tener que lamentar no solo la destrucción de un universo, sino de todos.

-Pero si alguien se va con todos los giratiempos, los demás no tendrán forma de volver a sus universos propios -puntualizó Hermione.

-Creo que esa idea es peligrosa -dijo Negro-. Me suena a una de esas justificaciones que hacen que uno cometa una muy mala decisión. Algo me dice que, si seguimos ese camino, nos quedaremos aquí peleando, con los giratiempos, y ellos conseguirán robárnoslos y viajar por los universos ellos también.

-Bien -Jean se puso a pensar-. Podemos hacer esto: Uno de nosotros se va de aquí con todos los giratiempos. Pero, una vez de regreso al universo 2, controla a los demás observándolos desde el mundo de los muertos, para ver qué pasa con este universo y poder volver para sacar de aquí a los demás cuando llegue el momento.

-¿No podemos simplemente usarlos para viajar al futuro de este universo? -preguntó Macho, cruzándose de brazos-. Uno de nosotros viaja al futuro de este universo, y se encuentra con los demás allá una vez que haya terminado todo. Se va con todos los giratiempos, y de esa forma no estarán aquí porque desaparecerán en el aire hasta que ese futuro llegue.

-Lo que Macho acaba de decir es muy inteligente -dijo Negro, apuntándolo con el dedo-. Y muy extraño. Y perturbador. Y confuso. Todo a la vez.

-Y poco práctico -añadió Jean-. No sabrías cuánto adelantarte, porque no sabes qué va a pasar con este universo, cuándo ni cómo. Imagina que te adelantas tres meses y resulta que todo acabó mal y el universo entero fue destruido… Te aparecerías en medio de algún espacio negro, si es que las leyes físicas de un universo extinguido siquiera te permiten aparecer. Quizás mueras en el acto, o a los pocos segundos.

-Definitivamente, tenemos que probar tu idea, Macho -dijo Negro, bromeando.

-Mejor que uno de nosotros se los lleve al universo 2 y se fije a través del mundo de los muertos como marcha todo por aquí para poder luego volver a rescatar a los demás con los giratiempos que se llevó, una vez que todo haya terminado, esperemos que para bien.

Se quedaron todos pensativos unos instantes.

-De acuerdo -coincidió Hermione-. Tiene que ser alguien que sepa entrar y manejarse dentro del mundo de los muertos.

-Tú -dijo Macho-. O Jean. Nosotros dos no tenemos ni idea. Aparte, con mis músculos, lo mejor será que yo me quede aquí a pelear.

-Tú ve -le dijo Jean a Hermione-. Llévate los giratiempos y ponte a salvo con ellos. Yo me quedaré a pelear, iré a Berlín y descubriré el misterio. Iremos a Nurmengard también a salvar a los otros.

-No, tú ve -dijo Hermione, volviéndose hacia Jean-. Tú sabes mejor que yo cómo viajar entre los universos.

-No hagamos esto -Jean le dirigió una sonrisa-. Parece que no somos buenas decidiendo cuál va a donde, ¿verdad?

-Vamos, ve tú -insistió Hermione-. Tú… Tú estás enferma.

-Oh, no puedes caer tan bajo de usar ese recurso -Jean sonrió-. De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Pequeña yo. Está bien, yo me llevaré los giratiempos. Pero prométeme que estarás bien.

-Te prometo que lucharé con valentía y haré lo posible por resolver esto.

Jean se acercó a Hermione y le dio un abrazo. Negro miró a Macho de reojo.

-Te extrañaré, pequeña yo -dijo Jean. Entonces se puso de pie. -Iré a buscar mi giratiempos, el que envié hacia aquí. La verdad es que no tengo idea de dónde está, pero McGonagall tiene cara de estar muy a cargo de este lugar. Mírenla nada más dándole indicaciones a todos como si esto fuera Hogwarts y ella estuviera al mando. Le preguntaré, quizás ella sepa.

Jean se alejó hasta la mesa de McGonagall, y Macho se reclinó sobre la mesa para hablarle a Hermione más de cerca.

-Eres muy engreída, ¿sabes? Parece que tienes una muy buena relación… contigo misma.

Hermione arqueó una ceja, mirándolo con suspicacia.

-¿Yo engreída? ¿Quieres que te regale un espejo?

-Ya tengo muchos, gracias -dijo él, sonriente-. ¿Puedo darte un abrazo también?

-Mejor deja de hacer cosas, Macho. Somos los recién llegados en un lugar lleno de gente conocida, y la gente ha dejado de acercarse a saludar desde que te desnudaste y burlaste de las familias muertas de todos ellos.

-Oigan, necesito dormir al menos veinte minutos -dijo Negro, frotándose los ojos con las manos-. No puedo más. Fue una noche terrible.

-Sí, yo también -Macho bostezó y se incorporó junto con Negro-. Hermione, Negro y yo nos vamos a dormir.

-¿No van a despedir a Jean?

-Tenemos que reponer energías si hay que pelear contra un monstruo gigante de cien metros de altura hecho de fuego que destruye ciudades a patadas… Pero mándale saludos, ¿quieres?

Machó sacó del bolsillo de su túnica el giratiempos que habían recuperado de Hogwarts, se lo pasó a Hermione y le guiñó un ojo. Ambos se retiraron, y Hermione quedó sentada sola a la mesa.

A los pocos minutos, vio que Jean le hacía señas desde la entrada de la sala. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, pasando entre medio de un tumulto de gente muy nerviosa, muchos que estaban entrando en crisis de nerviosismo.

-Vamos afuera -dijo Jean, la tomó de la mano y la condujo por un enorme recibidor, más modesto que el del castillo de Hogwarts, pero aun así con una arquitectura típica de esos castillos ingleses, hasta la salida.

Cuando estuvieron afuera, en la soleada calle donde la mañana ya bañaba todos los campos, vieron que desde afuera aquel castillo parecía simplemente una modesta casita, más grande que las demás, pero tampoco tan grande, donde no podrían haber cabido más de cuatro o cinco personas viviendo allí si no fuera por toda la magia en su interior.

Afuera, el ambiente no podía ser más distinto: En vez de voces por todos lados, griterío y pasos, había un silencio interrumpido solo por los pájaros que cantaban en los árboles y el susurro del viento.

Colina abajo, la vista de los campos que rodeaban ese pueblo era simplemente hermosa. Las casitas bajaban en hileras por un par de calles por la colina, y todo alrededor eran campos verdes y soleados, inundados por la hermosa mañana.

-McGonagall tenía el giratiempos -dijo Jean, sacándolo de su bolsillo y mostrándoselo a Hermione.

-Oh, genial -Hermione sacó dos giratiempos de su túnica y se los pasó a Jean-. Aquí están tanto el que recuperaron los chicos como el mío. Toma.

Le pasó el que habían recuperado los chicos primero, y cuando le entregó el suyo sintió una ligera reticencia en su interior, como si no quisiera deshacerse de él, como si le costara. Aquel giratiempos parecía un arma tan valiosa, que sintió que al dárselo a Jean para que se lo llevara lejos de allí la dejaba en una posición de mucha debilidad. Pero lo hizo, se lo entregó, y Jean quedó con tres giratiempos en su mano.

-Descuida, volveré por ti -dijo Jean, mirándola a los ojos con cariño, quizás adivinando cómo se sentía.

-Haremos lo posible por salvar a este universo -dijo Hermione, devolviéndole la mirada-. Si todo sale bien, volveremos a vernos. Y sino…

-Si las cosas parecen no poder salvarse de ninguna forma, volveré por ustedes igualmente -dijo ella.

-No, ese no era el plan.

-No los dejaré morir -insistió Jean-. Los tendré bien monitoreados desde el universo 2. Si veo que las cosas no funcionan, vendré a sacarlos de aquí. Lo prometo.

-No prometas tantas cosas. Nos quedamos para pelear. Y vamos a tener éxito. Salvaremos a este universo. Ahora tú ve, y pon a salvo los demás.

Jean se quedó mirando los giratiempos.

-Oye, tengo tres giratiempos en la mano -dijo-. Deberías haberme preguntado el código antes de dármelos. No sabes si soy un Cambiaformas.

-No lo creo -Hermione sonrió.

-Bueno, pues, para que no te queden dudas: Terrícola chupasangre.

Hermione se acercó a Jean y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Voy a extrañarte.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo, con ganas.

-Es poción de alisado permanente de Madam Pompikuff -le dijo entonces.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Así me dejé el cabello alisado permanente -le confesó su versión de treinta y siete años-. El frasco azul. No el verde. Puedes conseguirlo en cualquier tienda de pociones para brujas.

Hermione sonrió aún más.

-Te quedará bien -le dijo Jean, acariciándole un mechón de cabello.

-Gracias, lo compraré -dijo Hermione.

-Me gustaría darte muchos otros consejos para el resto de la vida -Jean le dirigió una mirada maternal-. Hay tantas cosas que sé que podrían ayudarte… Pero siento que sería interferir con las leyes del tiempo y de los universos.

-Estoy de acuerdo, sí.

-Ya he hecho demasiados desastres con eso… Además, esta despedida es solo temporal. Volveremos a vernos. Claro que sí, porque de otra manera ustedes quedarían atrapados aquí, y no dejaré que eso pase.

-De acuerdo. Hasta pronto, entonces.

-Hasta pronto, Hermione.

Jean entonces se pasó la cadena de uno de los tres giratiempos, sonrió a Hermione por última vez y le dio varias vueltas mientras cerraba los ojos, concentrándose.

Y así sin más, se esfumó en el aire.

Hermione se quedó allí sola, rodeada por el sonido de los pájaros y un nuevo sonido: la gaita, que el mago acababa de volver a empezar a tocar sentado en un costado de la calle, colina abajo.

Pensativa y sintiéndose extrañamente sola en aquel paraje, Hermione empezó a caminar por la calle distraídamente, colina abajo. Bordeó un grupo de casas y caminó por el costado de la colina, observando el paisaje del otro lado de las casas, del lado de atrás.

Allí, la colina bajaba más abruptamente y muy por abajo se perdía en un valle amplio lleno de árboles, cursos de agua y naturaleza. Era una vista realmente hermosa.

Por algún motivo, ahora que Jean se había ido se sentía sola y vulnerable, desprotegida.

Estaba reflexionando sobre Jean y sobre cómo conocer a una versión mayor de sí misma le había dado un confort similar al de una madre, o quizás aun mayor, cuando vio al anciano que estaba sentado a pocos metros de ella, en el césped.

No se había percatado de su presencia antes. Hermione se lo quedó mirando: el anciano estaba de espaldas a ella, sentado unos metros más adelante, contemplando el paisaje del valle debajo también. Su larguísimo cabello blanco, que denotaba que se trataba de un anciano, ondeaba con el viento, así como su larga barba blanca.

Mientras el sonido de la gaita inundaba la tranquilidad de ese pueblo y se perdía en la distancia, el anciano parecía ser parte de la postal. Sus ropas raídas parecían ir perfecto con aquel ambiente. Pero no parecía ser simplemente un anciano mago o muggle del pueblo, que habitara allí y nada más. Había algo extraño en él.

A Hermione esa figura se le hizo increíblemente familiar…

La chica se acercó, impulsada por una corazonada. Llegó junto a él, y entonces, con toda la normalidad que pudo, caminó hasta llegar a su lado y se quedó junto a él, observando el paisaje.

-Hola -lo saludó, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente.

-Hola -dijo él, y su voz hizo que Hermione abriera más los ojos. -Es una linda mañana, ¿verdad?

-Sí, muy linda -dijo ella, de pronto nerviosa y tragando saliva con dificultad.

-¿Quieres sentarte a mi lado?

-Claro -dijo ella, tomando asiento a su lado.

-Terrícola chupasangre, por cierto -dijo el anciano, como si fuera la forma más normal de iniciar una conversación en el mundo-. Hay que ser precavidos.

-Claro que sí -Hermione seguía mirando el paisaje, nerviosa-. ¿Cómo está usted?

-Muy bien, gracias -dijo él, de forma increíblemente educada-. ¿Y usted, señorita?

-Algo cansada, pero bien -dijo ella-. Fue una noche larga.

Entonces, Hermione giró su cara para mirarlo directo a los ojos. Ya era hora de hacerlo.

No podía creerlo, pero era real. Aquella sensación que la había embargado desde que lo vio de espaldas, sentado allí, estaba en lo cierto.

Dumbledore le devolvió la mirada a través de sus anteojos de medialuna. Tenía una sonrisa pícara, como si aquella aparición fuera de lo más divertido para él, mientras miraba a la joven con sus ojos azules.

-Esto es imposible -dijo Hermione, muy sorprendida-. Si no me hubiera dicho el código, diría que es un Cambiaformas.

-¡Oh, claro que sí, jovencita! -dijo él, sonriendo, muy entretenido-. Eso sería lo más sensato, ¿no crees?

-Pero, ¿cómo? -Hermione lo miraba sin creerle a sus ojos-. Con todo respeto, profesor, usted…

-¿Estoy muerto? -dijo él, y se quedó pensativo, como si él también se hiciera la pregunta. Pero Hermione lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que en verdad le estaba tomando el pelo, como el profesor solía hacer con la gente. Era el verdadero Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo hizo?

-Es la pregunta más apropiada para la ocasión, supongo -dijo él, reflexivo-. De otra forma, sería extraño que nos sentemos uno junto al otro a charlar, sin responder a esa pregunta. Te dejaría muy intranquila, imagino.

-Sí, por favor… Deme la respuesta.

-Bueno, pues, como estar estoy vivo, creo -dijo él, tocando sus propios brazos con sus manos, como asegurándose de ser corpóreo. Pero se lo veía en forma totalmente humana, no fantasmal ni trasparente ni nada así. Era Dumbledore, real y vivo, en carne y hueso, sentado junto a ella luciendo exactamente igual que como siempre ella lo había visto en vida. Según observó, su mano ya no estaba negra y quemada, sino que ambas lucían normales. -Ocurre, que, verás, Hermione, he… ¿cómo podríamos decirlo? Resurgido.

-¿Resurgido?

-De mis cenizas -dijo él, con una sonrisa pícara.

-Como un ave fénix, dice usted.

-Exacto -Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo.

Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia el valle debajo y la lejanía, pensativa.

-¿Está vivo, entonces?

Dumbledore rio. Parecía estar en excelentes condiciones, ya no más cansado y decaído como lo habían visto las últimas veces antes de su muerte. Lucía más animado y jovial que nunca.

-He renacido de mis cenizas, exactamente -dijo él-. Un hechizo que hice en vida, verás. Mi ave fénix, esa que tenía en mi despacho todo el tiempo, estaba mucho más vinculada a mí de lo que te imaginas. Ahora puedo resurgir de mis propias cenizas, igual que un fénix. Debo decir que me gustaría haber vuelto con un cuerpo de veinte años, pero bueno, supongo que no se puede pedir todo en la vida. Sería fantástico gozar de un cuerpo juvenil digno de estrellas de Hollywood, como Brad Pitt, o Jude Law. ¿Tú miras cine muggle? Es mucho mejor que el de magos…

Hermione clavó sus ojos en el profesor. Estaba de mejor humor que nunca, al parecer. Como si, efectivamente, hubiera renacido como nuevo, lleno de energía.

-Hace unos años, hice mi propio hechizo de inmortalidad -explicó él entonces, poniéndose más serio-. Supongo que nunca fui tan diferente a magos como Voldemort, en cierta forma… También he ansiado la inmortalidad. Pero, Hermione, jamás lo hice con fines oscuros ni personales -clavó sus ojos en ella, remarcando ese aspecto-. Piensa en mí como en mi amigo Nicolás Flamel, que también era inmortal, pero una buena persona. Mi único objetivo de seguir viviendo está en poder continuar ayudando a los magos y brujas a través de las dificultades… Como ahora, por ejemplo. Este mundo necesita ayuda. O este universo, debería decir.

-Es decir que hizo un hechizo que, al igual que los Horcruxes… o la piedra filosofal -añadió rápidamente, temerosa de decir algo incorrecto-, lo mantienen inmortal.

-Bueno, de hecho, estuve muerto un buen tiempo -explicó él-. Mi plan original era resurgir al instante y ayudar a Harry a derrotar a Voldemort. Pero parece que a un humano le toma mucho más tiempo que a un Fénix resurgir, así que mi espíritu estuvo vagando por aquí bastantes meses, más de lo que me hubiera gustado. Durante ese tiempo, poseí el retrato que alguien pintó sobre mí en mi propio despacho, así que cuando hablaron con ese cuadro, en verdad hablaban con el verdadero yo.

Rio de eso como si fuera lo más divertido de la vida.

-Encontré una forma de ayudar a Harry igualmente, aunque fuera a través de un retrato -añadió-. Estoy muy orgulloso de mis habilidades, Hermione, debo confesar.

-Pensamos que solo era el retrato… que se movía y hablaba igual que cualquier retrato mágico -dijo ella, sorprendida.

-Ningún retrato es la persona que retrata en verdad -dijo él-. Son solo retratos. Pero jugué bien mi papel, para que nadie sospechara que el mío estaba poseído por un espíritu. Actué como hacen los retratos, supongo.

Rio de nuevo.

-Estoy seguro de que Snape se dio cuenta, de cualquier forma. El supo que yo era más que un simple retrato. Pero bueno. Finalmente, luego de una larga espera, el cuerpo que estaba dentro de mi tumba se volvió cenizas, hace un tiempito. Finalmente, el hechizo tuvo efecto, y pude resurgir de mis propias cenizas. Mi espíritu volvió entonces a su cuerpo vivo, finalmente.

-Increíble -dijo Hermione-. Nunca deja de sorprendernos, profesor. Me gustaría tanto que Harry estuviera vivo para verlo una vez más…

-Pues parece que lo está -dijo él, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza hacia la zona de las casitas-. Un poco más rebelde, sin lugar a dudas, pero quizás podamos sacarlo de las portadas de revistas y convencerlo de ser un poco más como antes.

Hermione también sonrió esta vez.

-Pero Harry, él dijo que lo había visto a usted… del "otro lado", profesor. Cuando Voldemort le lanzó el maleficio asesino.

-Sí, bueno, como te digo, Hermione, mi espíritu estaba suelto fuera de su cuerpo. Así que, al haber muerto, yo también podía ir a esos lugares donde uno puede ir al morir. Excepto al "más allá", ese lugar está reservado para los que deciden emprender el gran viaje, por supuesto. Por eso Harry pudo verme en aquel lugar al que fue. Y, como Harry, luego pude regresar aquí.

-¿No será muy… largo… vivir eternamente?

Dumbledore rio.

-Ya buscaré algo para entretenerme -dijo, muy contento-. Supongo que algunos nos rehusamos a dejar este mundo. Algunos hemos quedado tan marcados por nuestras vivencias, que simplemente no toleramos irnos… Algún día, quizás, decida deshacer el hechizo del fénix e irme de una vez.

-¿Puede hacerlo?

-Sí, claro, es un hechizo reversible. No creo que ningún mago del mundo lo haya hecho nunca aparte de mí, pero sé que podré lograrlo. Ahora bien, Hermione, vine a este lugar porque quería hablar contigo.

Hermione tragó saliva, nerviosa, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo siento -dijo, agachando la cabeza-. Siento haber hecho todo esto. Haber creado los otros universos. Haber desencadenado todo esto.

-No lo sientas -dijo él-. Nuestros actos siempre tienen consecuencias. ¿Qué mejor prueba hay de ello, que esto? Ahora puedes ver cómo el mundo entero puede construirse, destruirse, cómo las personas pueden cambiar de formas que nunca hubieras imaginado, y todo por pequeñas cosas, pequeños cambios que quizás ni siquiera conoces. ¿Acaso sabes cómo fue que terminaste siendo cantante de rock en otro universo?

-No -admitió ella, negando con la cabeza-. No tengo la menor idea de cómo eso pudo pasar.

-Pues, son las pequeñas cosas -dijo él, con simpleza-. Nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias impredecibles. ¿Vale la pena mortificarse por ello cuando las cosas parecen salir mal? Yo creo que no. Estos universos ahora existen, son reales. No pueden destruirlos, porque sería algo terrible. Pero ustedes han decidido hacer algo mucho más noble: se quedaron aquí, a pelear para salvar a uno de ellos. No puede haber mejor acción para tomar en un momento así.

-No estarían en peligro si no fuera por mí -dijo ella, y sus ojos brillaron con unas lágrimas que finalmente llegaban a ella-. Toda la gente que murió aquí… en América, aquí mismo… es todo por mi culpa.

-No, Hermione -dijo él-. Ellos existen gracias a ti. Te deben sus mismísimas vidas.

-No sé si verlo de esa forma…

-Y te has quedado para pelear.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos? -preguntó Hermione, afligida-. ¿Qué es la Rosa Eterna? ¿Cómo destruyo a Malderith?

-Temo que tendrás que averiguarlo tú -dijo él, volviendo la mirada hacia el horizonte-. Pero si me permites darte un consejo… Diría que, mientras tratas de averiguarlo, y mientras luchan contra las fuerzas oscuras que sin lugar a dudas vienen hacia aquí, se apoyen el uno al otro.

-¿Con Macho y Negro? -dijo ella.

-Con todos, sí -dijo él.

-Con todo respeto, a veces parecen un poco… idiotas. No sé si me agradan demasiado.

-Pero son Harry y Ron -le dijo él-. Los verdaderos. Solo que les pasaron otras cosas… y cambiaron. Pero creo que, por dentro, conservan lo que de verdad siempre ha caracterizado a esos jóvenes… Son buenas personas, Hermione.

Ella se quedó pensativa.

-A veces pienso que las realidades de las que vienen son extrañas -confesó ella-. Y que ellos no son los Harry y Ron que yo siempre he conocido. Pero bueno, el Ron que siempre he conocido me trató mal hace poco, y era el verdadero, el de mi universo, y creo que jamás hubiera pensado que pudiera tratarme así, igualmente. Y el Harry que siempre he conocido está muerto…

-Respecto a Ron -dijo Dumbledore, jugando con su barba entre los dedos-. No lo defenderé, si te trató mal. Pero no fue el Ron que está aquí en este universo. Y respecto a Harry… Quizás esta versión de él te parezca un poco chocante. El Harry que conociste era un muchacho humilde, y aquí de pronto lo vez tan arrogante y presumido, que no parece él. Pero, ¿sabes? Yo también he cambiado mucho como persona en mi juventud. No estoy orgulloso de quién fui en el pasado… Quizás en algún tiempo él vuelva a ser más como era antes, y ya no esté tan orgulloso de sus actitudes inmaduras que está teniendo en esta etapa de su adolescencia.

-Dice que es una etapa, entonces.

-Bastante extrema, me temo, sí. Pero, como siempre digo, los viejos hacemos muy mal si olvidamos lo que se siente ser joven…

-No puedo decir nada, se ve que en otro universo yo también me descontrolo bastante -dijo Hermione-. Hermy Perry es prueba de que yo también puedo cambiar.

-Exacto.

-Entonces, dice usted, que lo importante es mantenernos unidos.

-Sí, ese es mi consejo -dijo Dumbledore-. Manténganse unidos. Solo estando juntos podrán resolver todo esto…

-Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle -dijo Hermione, mirando a Dumbledore a los ojos, con su propio cabello ondeando al viento también-. Sobre los universos, sobre todo esto…

-Bueno, no soy ningún dios, ni nada así -dijo él, con humildad-. Temo que no tengo las respuestas que buscas, Hermione. No puedo verlo todo ni saberlo todo. Solo soy un mago muy hábil que ha extendido un poco su vida, y muy sabio, porque creo que es bueno valorar las cualidades que uno sabe que tiene. Soy un viejo amigo que ha venido a aportar un poco de su sabiduría para ayudarte en todo esto… Pero no tengo las respuestas a todo.

-Esto parece ser mucho más grande que todo lo que ha pasado antes… -Hermione negó con la cabeza-. No importa cuánto lo intentemos… Aunque demos todo de nosotros para vencer a Voldemort, que amenazaba al país y quizás a Europa… luego surgió El Cazador de Brujas, que amenazaba a todo el mundo. Y, aunque hayamos dado todo de nosotros para vencerlo a él también, ahora ha surgido Malderith, que amenaza no solo al país y al continente, y no solo a todo el mundo, sino a todo el universo y de hecho también a los otros universos.

-Así parece -dijo Dumbledore, jugando con sus dedos-. Las amenazas que han existido estos últimos años parecen no acabar más. Pero quién sabe, quizás esta ya sea la última, por fin. Quizás podamos descansar luego de esto.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza.

-Temo que ya no sabemos cómo descansar, profesor -dijo, y se puso de pie-. Hemos nacido en un mundo donde la gente temía pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort. Nos hemos hecho adolescentes en medio de la guerra con él. Luego hemos perdido la inocencia peleando contra el Cazador de Brujas. Y ahora entramos en la adultez luchando la Guerra de los Universos. Temo que nosotros ya no sabemos cómo descansar, profesor, no. Pero sí sabemos cómo pelear.

Dumbledore se puso de pie también entonces, observando a la muchacha con mucha atención, impresionado por sus palabras.

-Así que estamos totalmente preparados para esto -dijo Hermione, dirigiendo su mirada hacia las casitas-. Hemos nacido así -se encogió de hombros-. Esto somos. Somos luchadores, guerreros. Y supongo que usted también -lo señaló-. Por eso habrá rehusado irse, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Estás totalmente en lo correcto -dijo él, esbozando otra sonrisa-. Me impresionas, Hermione. Me lees como un libro. Creo que has madurado mucho, y eres mucho más sabia que antes incluso. Si es que eso era posible. Sin duda alguna, te convertirás en la bruja más hábil y sabia, la mejor bruja, de todos los tiempos.

-Si logramos sobrevivir primero -dijo ella, sonriendo-. Gracias por sus consejos, profesor. Me siento más motivada ahora.

-Estoy aquí para ayudar -dijo él, y le tomó las manos mientras la miraba a los ojos-. Recuerda lo que te dije sobre confiar en tus amigos -le dijo, mirándola con profundidad-. Y, aunque esto parezca contradictorio, recuerda también estar alerta.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-El verdadero villano este año no es Malderith, Hermione -le reveló entonces, con suspenso-. Permíteme ayudarte con ese pequeño dato. Es alguien más.

-¿Quién?

-Alguien que tú conoces, me temo -dijo él entonces, con total misterio.

-¿Puede decirme quién?

-¿Puedes tú usar tu giratiempos para viajar al pasado y cambiar las cosas que han pasado allí?

-No -respondió ella, sin dudarlo-. Aprendí mi lección. No puedo hacer eso. Fue precisamente querer hacerlo lo que desencadenó todo esto.

-Exacto -dijo él, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Y, por eso mismo, yo no puedo decirte quién es. No puedo interferir así con la realidad y el universo. Pero déjame decirte, nada más, que la persona ya se revelará a sí misma, y sabrás de quién se trata. No te preocupes mucho por eso. Los malos siempre salen a la luz.

-¿Alguien que yo conozco? -Hermione se quedó pensativa-. ¿Es Voldemort de nuevo? ¿Es Christopher, que sobrevivió en alguno de los otros universos?

Dumbledore esbozó otra sonrisa.

-Lo siento… No puedo decírtelo. Por recuerda que empecé la conversación diciéndote que confíes en tus amigos. Los necesitarás para vencer en esta batalla. No te quedes sospechando de todo el mundo. Confía en la gente, solo así lograrán triunfar. El villano se revelará solo en su momento.

-¿Es Macho? -preguntó ella entonces, intrigada.

Dumbledore rio un poco.

-Cuando el momento indicado llegue, lo sabrás -dijo él-. El mismo destino se revelará ante ti, Hermione. Cuando llegue ese momento, y tu corazón te diga que has resuelto el misterio, entonces no lo dudes. Y vence al villano. Así terminarás con todo esto, venciendo al villano. Pero, mientras tanto, no dejes de confiar en tus amigos y de respaldarte en ellos, porque ellos son una pieza clave para vencer a las fuerzas oscuras.

Hermione suspiró hondo, asintió y miró una vez más los ojos azules de Dumbledore.

-Bien, lo haré -dijo, decidida-. Gracias por sus consejos, profesor.

-De nada, Hermione -dijo él-. Ahora ve adentro. Creo que un pequeño revuelo está armándose allí… -dijo, como si pudiera ver a través de las paredes.

-Enseguida -dijo ella, obediente-. ¿Profesor?

-¿Sí? -dijo él, que ya había empezado a darse la vuelta, para darle la espalda nuevamente.

-¿A dónde irá usted?

-No estaré lejos -dijo él, simplemente-. Descuida.

Y, sin añadir mucho más, con la misma sonrisa pícara que lo caracterizaba, Dumbledore empezó a andar en dirección opuesta a ella, bajando la colina mientras silbaba al viento alguna canción que ella no conocía. El anciano caminó parsimoniosamente ladera abajo, con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

Hermione entonces recordó lo que le había dicho a lo último, y dio la vuelta para regresar dentro de aquel castillo donde estaban todos los demás.

Ese encuentro con Dumbledore la dejó desconcertada, pero también motivada. Decidió que debía hacerle caso: Más allá de que ahora supiera que había un villano tramando todo aquello, alguien oculto, igualmente debía ignorar ese pequeño dato y apoyarse en los demás para pelear. Solo así podrían vencer a las fuerzas oscuras.

Hermione anduvo hasta el interior de la casa más grande de la calle, otra vez, y se encontró dentro del castillo. Regresó a la sala con las largas mesas, que se asemejaba un poco al Gran Salón de Hogwarts, y vio que los magos y brujas estaban todos reunidos, hablando entre sí.

-¡Es momento de pelear! -decía Slughorn, de pie sobre una silla-. Necesitamos pelear, y vencer. Cuando Malderith llegue, ¡debemos pelear con todas nuestras fuerzas!

-¡SI! -respondió la multitud de magos, motivada. Hermione vio que muchas familias con niños habían abandonado la sala, quedando únicamente los más jóvenes y físicamente aptos para una pelea. Al parecer habían organizado una reunión para planificar el ataque.

-¡Tenemos que dar nuestra mejor pelea! -gritó McGonagall, alzando un puño al aire-. ¡No podemos dejar que nos derroten tan fácilmente!

Todos lanzaron gritos de apoyo y motivación, alzando el puño al aire.

-¡Venceremos! -gritó entonces Hermione, con valentía, acercándose a todos ellos. Muchos giraron sus cabezas hacia ella, no habiendo esperado que hablara en voz alta ante todos.

-Bien dicho, Hermione -dijo la profesora McGonagall, mirándola y asintiendo-. Me alegra que estén bien, y hayan regresado.

Angelina giró la cabeza hacia ella con los ojos entrecerrados. Jamás habían acabado de explicarle que venían de otros universos, y la joven lucía algo confundida respecto a ellos.

-Tengo información -dijo Hermione entonces, en voz muy alta, para que todos la oyeran-. Hay información sobre cómo vencer a Malderith en Berlín.

Todos empezaron a murmuran entre sí, armando otro revuelo en la sala. Malfoy también la miraba con expresión extraña.

-Armaré un equipo pequeño de magos para ir a investigarlo -dijo ella, con determinación y liderazgo-. Y necesito que ustedes armen otro equipo de guerreros que vaya a Nurmengard. Allí hay magos y brujas prisioneros que podrían tener más información útil.

-Nurmengard -repitió McGonagall, sorprendida-. Jamás se nos había ocurrido. ¡Ya la oyeron! ¡Armen un equipo que esté dispuesto a ir allí a pelear!

-Y los demás -continuó Hermione-. Quédense aquí y protejan este castillo. Protejan a sus familias, a su gente. ¡No permitan que las fuerzas oscuras ingresen aquí!

Todos asintieron y gritaron, de acuerdo con ella.

-¡Quédense a pelear, porque no pasarán sobre nosotros! -gritó Hermione, agitando el brazo en el aire.

La multitud agitó sus brazos en el aire también, todos gritando de acuerdo con ella y motivados por sus palabras.

-¡Ella sí es la líder que necesitábamos! -dijo un mago que estaba de pie sobre una silla, aplaudiéndola-. ¡Viva Hermione!

-¡VIVA HERMIONE! -gritaron todos los demás, mostrando su apoyo hacia ella.

-¡Esto no es solo una guerra por nosotros! -gritó Hermione, sin poder controlar el impulso-. ¡Es una guerra por el mundo entero!

Pronto, lo que le había dicho a Dumbledore tuvo mayor efecto en ella: la concientización de que ella no era una bruja que hubiera crecido descansando, o aprendiendo a vivir la vida simple o tranquila. Era una guerrera, que había vivido su adolescencia peleando.

-¡ES UNA GUERRA POR EL MUNDO ENTERO! -repitió, con un puño cerrado en el aire. Y, en voz muy baja, se dijo más a sí misma: -Es una Guerra por los Universos.

Todos gritaban y aplaudían, motivados.

-¡Y VAMOS A GANARLA! -gritó Hermione-. ¡TODOS A PREPARARSE! ¡NO PERDAMOS TIEMPO! ¡QUE EMPIECE LA GUERRA!

En medio de un griterío ensordecedor causado por las palabras de la joven, que de inmediato se convirtió en la líder de todos los allí presentes y de la guerra que se estaba desatando, Hermione empezó a caminar con determinación hacia los demás para empezar los preparativos.

Sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer. Era hora de hacerlo.

Sin perder más tiempo, se pusieron en marcha.

La Guerra de los Universos había comenzado.


	23. La batalla de Nurmengard

23\. La batalla de Nurmengard

* * *

El ambiente era frío y marcado por una calma atroz que parecía augurar que la muerte estaba allí, esperando. Un grupo de pájaros volaban en círculos por el cielo, describiendo un camino encima de aquella torre, como expectantes de algún acontecimiento a punto de ocurrir allí.

Era la calma antes de la tormenta, la que acecha antes de una batalla.

-Bien, aquí vamos -dijo Hermione, alzando su varita al cielo nublado. Un fuerte viento se desató contra los negros muros de la hermética prisión.

Esta era un edificio gigantesco, con forma de torre y con muros altos hechos de piedra negra. Era una fortaleza sombría rodeada de altas montañas.

Macho, Negro, ella y un grupito de guerreros habían viajado allí utilizando un traslador que les ofreció otro grupo de resistencia de magos en Alemania. Una vez allí, se habían dividido: un grupo fue hacia Berlín, y el otro hacia Austria. Era el caso de Hermione, que acompañada de un grupo de nobles luchadores lideró la contienda contra Nurmengard.

Ahora, estaban de pie ante los muros exteriores de la prisión. No solo había luchadores ingleses, sino que sobre la marcha se sumaron al grupo algunos guerreros de la resistencia alemana. Por lo que les dijeron, en todo el mundo había magos que ansiaban levantarse contra las fuerzas oscuras, y que querían organizarse.

Un fuerte viento alborotó el cabello de Hermione. Hagrid, que la había acompañado, estaba a su lado. También McGonagall y Slughorn habían querido ir, además de otro puñado de valientes magos y brujas. Por el momento, no parecía haber rastros de las sombras oscuras, ni de inferis, ni de otras criaturas tenebrosas.

-Están allí dentro -dijo Hermione, mirando los muros exteriores de la fortaleza, con los puños apretados con fuerza-. Tenemos que salvarlos.

-Si ellos tienen la información que necesitamos, puede ser nuestra última esperanza para salvar al mundo mágico -dijo McGonagall, afligida.

-Si es así, demos la mejor lucha que podamos -dijo Hagrid.

Hermione alzó una vez más la varita al cielo.

-¡Vamos, valientes guerreros! -gritó, demostrando la valentía que la había hecho pertenecer a la casa de Gryffindor, y el liderazgo que acababa de surgir en ella con más fuerza que nunca y que había hecho que esos magos quisieran ir con ella, a dar sus vidas por esa causa-. ¡VAMOS! ¡LUCHEMOS CON VALENTÍA!

Los guerreros alzaron sus varitas también, con gritos de acuerdo.

-¡Demos todo! -gritó Hermione, apuntando hacia la fortaleza-. ¡Háganlo por las personas que aman! ¡Por aquellos que ya murieron! ¡Pero también por aquellos que pueden ser salvados! ¡Háganlo para darle a este mundo una pequeña esperanza más de sobrevivir!

-¡SII! -gritaban todos tras ella. Había jóvenes, estudiantes de Hogwarts y también adultos. Angelina estaba entre ellos, gritando con motivación.

-¡VAMOS A VENCERLOS! -aulló Hermione-. ¡AHORA!

Con un grito de guerra, avanzaron todos hacia adelante, corriendo a toda velocidad y apuntando hacia la prisión con sus varitas.

-¡BOMBARDA MÁXIMA! -gritaron todos, y la fortaleza tembló con el golpe de cientos de cañones contra la negra roca: los gigantescos pedazos de esta saltaron por los aires, al tiempo que un hueco enorme se abría en un costado de la prisión.

* * *

…

-¿Qué es lo que no te cierra? -preguntó Ron, mientras avanzaban a través de la fría noche estrellada por una calle de adoquines.

-¿De verdad no notaste nada raro en él? -preguntó Ginny, que iba muy abrigada y abrazada a Luna.

-Pues no.

-Eres tan poco perceptivo, Ron. Si bien sé que dijo que la extrañaba y que necesitaba verla, algo en su tono de voz… Algo me dice que en verdad no quería reencontrarse con su madre tampoco. Y luego se fue y empezó a hablar sobre lo otro que sabíamos… No lo sé. Me parece raro.

-Sí dijo que la extrañó cada segundo de su vida -opinó Luna, abrazando a Ginny. Su rostro estaba en modo soñador, perdido en las estrellas en lo alto.

-Sonó actuado -Ginny chasqueó la lengua-. Algo me da mucha mala espina en ese Steve. No sé qué. Creo que está ocultándonos algo.

-¿Tú lo crees?

-Al menos, basándome en toooda la historia que me contaste, sobre todos estos universos y todo esto… Me genera esa inquietud. Ustedes estuvieron meses en Hogwarts, y el tipo también estaba en tema de todo lo de los universos y jamás les escribió una carta, ni nada.

-Hagrid también estaba en tema.

-Hagrid es Hagrid. Es decir, lo quiero mucho, pero no es la clase de persona que resuelve misterios…

-Steve quizás tampoco. Es decir, ni siquiera lo conocemos tanto.

-Es hijo de Harry y Hermione…

-Supongo que por eso no te agrada.

-Ya he cambiado, Ron. Fue duro superar la muerte de Harry… Pero ahora ya no creo que pudiera desagradarme una persona por ser hijo de Harry y Hermione. Ahora he encontrado lo que de verdad me hace feliz.

Le dio un beso a Luna, mientras esta bajaba la mirada soñadora de las estrellas y la posaba en sus ojos.

-Creo que empezará a nevar -dijo Luna, abrazando a Ginny con más fuerza.

-Christopher también era hijo de Harry y Hermione -dijo Ginny entonces-. Y resultó ser uno de los magos más malvados de todos los tiempos. ¿Nadie se ha preguntado cómo pasó eso?

-Hermione dijo que alguna parte del alma de Voldemort fue a parar en él -dijo Ron.

-Qué estupidez -opinó Ginny, mientras doblaban la esquina y avanzaban por otra calle-. No puede ser esa la explicación para todo. Ni que Voldemort hubiera sido el único mago oscuro de todos los tiempos.

-¿Dices que era malvado por motus propio? -preguntó Luna-. ¿Christopher?

-Digo que, si él era malvado, quizás Steve…

-Él es el bueno -insistió Ron-. Eran uno bueno y uno malo. El que sobrevivió fue el bueno, Steve. No tratemos de complicar las cosas.

-No tienes idea de qué pasó con esos muchachos -dijo Ginny-. Y quizás Hermione tampoco, porque solo viajó a momentos puntuales de ese Universo 1. Jamás vio cada detalle, podría haber muchas cosas que se le hayan escapado. Mi teoría es, hermano, que ese Steve oculta algo, y que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que ese Christopher fuera tan malvado. Y con todo esto que está pasando aquí ahora y que esos dos hermanos comenzaron al regresar al pasado con ese giratiempos.

-Llegamos -anunció Luna. Estaban en la puerta de la casa de las dos chicas, en el centro de Londres.

-Bien, nos veremos luego -dijo Ron, despidiéndose de Luna con un beso.

-¿De qué hablas? -le preguntó Ginny-. No tienes dónde ir. Pensé que dormirías en nuestra casa, con nosotras.

-He cambiado de opinión -dijo él, evasivo-. Me iré de… alguien más.

-¿De quién?

-No te metas tanto en mi vida, hermanita. Tengo otra gente.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí. Nos vemos luego.

-De acuerdo, adiós -Ginny se despidió de su hermano y se metió con su novia en su casa.

Ron, en cambio, siguió avanzando por la calle, y llegado un punto determinado giró con su varita en el lugar y se desapareció.

Apareció de vuelta en otra calle de Londres distinta, más oscura y con menos gente. El muchacho miró a ambos lados de la calle para asegurarse que nadie lo observara. Entonces se metió dentro de una cabina telefónica y cerró la puerta, algo nervioso.

No dejaba de mirar alrededor, temeroso de ser visto. Levantó el auricular del teléfono y marcó el número 61422.

* * *

…

-Insisto en que Hermione tendría que haberse encargado de esto -dijo Macho, mientras él y Negro andaban apresuradamente por las calles de Berlín-. Tenemos poco tiempo, muy pocas pistas sobre a dónde ir, y además ella era la inteligente del grupo.

-Pues ahora que se volvió la líder de la guerra por el Universo 3, no la habrían dejado venir -dijo Negro-. Todos querían que liderara el frente de batalla.

-Pues yo tengo un cuerpo que es perfecto para la batalla, debí haber sido yo.

-La gente no te quiere, Potter, ¿no viste cómo te miraban todos? No sé cómo se te dio por volverte tan idiota de cualquier forma.

-Y yo no sé cómo conseguiste que te hicieran venir con nosotros, Malfoy -dijo él, echándole una mirada de soslayo al chico que iba con ellos.

-No voy a dejar que dos idiotas como ustedes arruinen todo y el mundo sea destruido -dijo Malfoy, con cara de desprecio-. Decidí que es hora de ensuciarme las manos y hacer el trabajo yo mismo, si queremos sobrevivir.

-Pues bien, genio, dinos, ¿qué demonios es la Rosa Eterna, y dónde está?

Los tres iban por una calle del centro de Berlín, sin tener la más remota idea de hacia dónde dirigirse.

-Pues… Léeme la nota de nuevo -pidió Malfoy.

De mala gana, Macho sacó de su bolsillo la nota y la leyó:

"Malderith está detrás de todo esto. El hechizo que lo creó está en La Rosa Eterna, Berlín. Es la próxima pista. Allí hay que ir. No pierdan su tiempo buscándome".

-Pues está claro que no debieron ir a Nurmengard a buscar a la sangre impura, si ni ella quería que la vayan a salvar -dijo Malfoy.

-Cierra el pico, imbécil, o Berlín conocerá la calidez de la sangre Malfoy en su asfalto -lo amenazó Macho.

-Suena a que se trata de un lugar -dijo Negro, pensativo.

La gente a su alrededor avanzaba muy deprisa, la mayoría temerosos del mal que se avecinaba. Parecía que todos sabían que quedaban pocos momentos antes de que Malderith llegara y los matara a todos. La gente iba con expresiones de profundo miedo por la calle, algunos corriendo. No parecía una escena normal del centro de una ciudad.

Muy poca gente iba caminando con normalidad. Entre ellos, vieron a una mujer que iba caminando con dos niños. Negro se acercó a ella y la detuvo.

-Disculpe, señora, ¿sabe dónde queda la Rosa Eterna?

-¿Cómo cuánto? -preguntó ella, que no parecía hablar mucho inglés-. Lo siento, chico. Mi no saber mucho. No entender mucho.

-Rosa… eterna -dijo él, modulando las palabras despacio y señalando a su alrededor.

-Esto Berlín -dijo ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa, confundida-. ¿Tú Puerta? ¿Tú Brandeburgo?

-No, no queremos ir a la Puerta de Brandeburgo, no somos turistas -Negro lanzó un suspiro de hastío-. Queremos ir a la Rosa Eterna. ¿Algún lugar se llama así aquí? ¿Rosa Eterna?

-Rosa eterna -repitió ella, pensativa, probablemente habiendo entendido menos de la mitad de lo dicho por el joven-. ¿Tú querer Rosa Eterna? -preguntó, con cara de confusión.

-¡Sí! -dijeron ellos, emocionados.

-Rosa Eterna… -la mujer se quedó pensativa de nuevo-. No Rosa Eterna. Tú… Tú Puerta de Brandeburgo.

-Maldita sea, ¡no queremos ir a la puta Puerta de Brandeburgo! -protestó Negro, enfurecido.

-Muchachos, no hay un lugar aquí que se llame así -dijo entonces un hombre, tras ellos. Los tres se dieron vuelta y vieron que un muggle que pasaba por allí se había detenido. Él sí hablaba inglés. -No hay ningún sitio llamado la Rosa Eterna en Berlín, deben estar confundidos.

-Nos dijeron que así se llamaba -insistió Macho, desilusionado.

El muggle negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

-¿Ustedes magos? -preguntó la mujer, sonriendo de vuelta. Los niños que venían con ella señalaban sus varitas y tiraban de la manga de la camisa de su madre, emocionados. -¿Ustedes foto?

-Sí, sí, nosotros foto -dijo Macho, posando de mala gana mientras la señora sacaba una enorme cámara fotográfica a rollo.

Malfoy sonrió para la foto, levantando un pulgar y su varita con la otra mano a la cámara. Macho pasó un brazo por su hombro, fingiendo estar contento, y Negro hizo un "2" con los dedos mientras guiñaba un ojo a la cámara.

* * *

…

-¡MUERAN!

Hermione agitó su varita con vehemencia, y cinco inferis salieron volando por los aires, girando sobre sí mismos y chocando contra una pared.

-¡Por allí! ¡Avancen!

Gritando desaforados, el grupo de magos corrió por las cámaras internas de la gigantesca torre, atacando con sus varitas en todas direcciones, disparando a las criaturas oscuras que se acercaban a ellos.

Inferis, leprechauns y Trolls se acercaban pisando fuerte por las altas cámaras oscuras y sombrías de la prisión, mientras subían por un oscuro pasaje de escaleras espiraladas de roca negra y salones lúgubres.

McGonagall lanzó con su varita un campo de fuerza, y al menos veinte de esas criaturas cayeron hacia atrás.

-Por aquella escalera -dijo Angelina, señalando una enorme escalera que subía de forma empinada-. Se ve como la forma más rápida de llegar a los pisos superiores.

-¡Todos por allí! -gritó Hermione, apuntando hacia Angelina, y al mismo tiempo conjurando un rayo eléctrico que salió de la punta de su varita y atravesó a ocho leprechauns a la vez, dejándolos electrocutados y caídos en el suelo, fuera de combate.

Subieron corriendo por las escaleras, y entonces un grupo de Trolls les cerraron el paso en la parte superior.

-Son demasiados -dijo Slughorn, que estaba teniendo problemas para utilizar su varita, y la agitaba con furia, pero ningún hechizo salía de ella.

-Tomemos otro camino -sugirió Angelina, que también miraba su varita desesperada.

-No.

Entonces, alguien pasó entre medio de todos ellos y se adelantó, escaleras arriba, sin utilizar una varita.

-Déjenme. Yo me encargo de esto.

Lanzando un aullido de guerra, Hagrid empezó a correr escaleras arriba a toda velocidad, y se lanzó encima de los Trolls.

Mientras ellos rugían e intentaban golpearlo, Hagrid se lanzó con ambas manos extendidas sobre el cuello de uno de ellos, hizo un giro espectacular en el aire y quedó colgando de él, ahorcándolo con un brazo al tiempo que lo hacía girar y este golpeaba con su enorme palo de madera a uno de los otros por accidente, haciendo que resbalara sobre el costado de las escaleras, hacia el vacío debajo.

-¡Mueran, bestias horribles! -Hagrid ahorcó con fuerza al Troll, que en su desesperación trataba de quitárselo de encima, pero era tan torpe que acababa tropezando con sus compañeros y estos caían por el costado de la escalera, agitando los brazos con torpeza mientras caían al vacío.

Instantes después, solo quedaba el que Hagrid estaba ahorcando.

-¡Si caigo con él… sigan sin mí! -gritó Hagrid, con valentía, mientras trataba de que el Troll, que no parecía quedarse sin aire, tropezara de lado también.

-¡No! -gritó Hermione, tratando de conjurar algún hechizo con su varita, sin éxito.

Entonces, el Troll finalmente tropezó de lado y empezó a caer.

-¡HAGRID!

Y justo en el momento en que el Troll caía hacia el vacío, Hagrid saltó de sus hombros con fuerza, se aferró al borde rocoso de la escalera, y quedó colgando sobre ella, y hacia el vacío.

Todos corrieron hacia allí en su ayuda.

-Estoy bien -dijo él, que se aferraba con una mano a la escalera.

Pero justo, justo en ese instante, el Troll, que aún caía tras él, se aferró con una de sus enormes manos al pie de Hagrid, y con todo su peso tiró de él hacia abajo, con la caída.

Hagrid abrió grandes los ojos y sus dedos empezaron a resbalar de la fría y negra roca de Nurmengard.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, los miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Huyan, tontos!

Y, entonces, resbaló y cayó hacia atrás con la bestia.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Hermione saltó hacia adelante, para tratar de aferrar la mano de Hagrid, pero Slughorn la sujetó de los hombros para que no cayera ella también: era demasiado tarde ya.

Hagrid y el Troll cayeron juntos hacia abajo, hacia el vacío, hacia la parte inferior y los subsuelos de la oscura fortaleza, perdiéndose de vista en una altura a la que nadie podría sobrevivir.

Hermione cayó al suelo, tapándose la cara y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, al borde de la escalera. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Hagrid acababa de morir ante ellos.

-Vamos, Hermione -dijo McGonagall, con voz temerosa-. Esto aún no ha terminado.

-Las varitas no funcionan -dijo Angelina, mirando a sus compañeros-. Eso solo puede significar una cosa.

-Las sombras oscuras -dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie y limpiándose una lágrima del rostro rápidamente. -Prepárense para pelear sin magia.

-Vamos, subamos rápido -dijo otro de los magos.

Todos subieron las escaleras rápidamente, tan rápido como podían. Al llegar arriba, encontraron una cámara llena de celdas para prisioneros. Por las ventanas, consistentes en agujeros en la roca, podían ver la altura a la que estaban y los campos y terrenos rocosos y montañosos que rodeaban la prisión.

-Allí están -dijo Slughorn, apuntando hacia adelante.

Un grupo de figuras acababan de aparecer ante ellos: era unas criaturas nuevas, que jamás habían visto. Eran semi transparentes, y se movían como flotando en el aire. Parecían fantasmas, de los normales que vagaban por Hogwarts, pero estos tenían el rostro y cuerpo de esqueleto, harapos hechos jirones por ropa y se movían como zombies, con los brazos extendidos hacia ellos.

-Los fantasmas malvados -dijo Hermione-. Jean dijo que te hacen tener visiones de cosas que no son reales. Cuidado.

Entonces, con un aullido de furia, McGonagall corrió hacia adelante, agitó su varita en el aire de formas espectaculares, hacia todos ellos, y ella sola consiguió derrotarlos a todos. Quedaron todos tendidos en el suelo, inmóviles.

-No son incorpóreos -dijo McGonagall, mirando sus cuerpos derrotados-. Parecen incorpóreos, pero de hecho puedes tocarlos y sentirlos.

-Wow, eso fue increíble -dijo Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo, sorprendida por lo rápido que la profesora los había vencido a todos-. No parecen ser las criaturas más peligrosas de este lugar. Rápido, busquemos la forma de…

Pero, entonces, oyó risas muy cerca de ella.

¿Qué era aquello?

Oía como si alguien estuviera a pocos pasos de distancia, riendo, y acercándose, pero lo único que podía ver era a McGonagall sonriente con su varita en la mano, guiñándole un ojo sobre la pila de los fantasmas derrotados.

-¡No es real! -gritó entonces alguien cerca de ello-. ¡Cierren y abran los ojos!

Hermione obedeció, y entonces, al abrir nuevamente los ojos vio que los fantasmas estaban todos vivos y a escasos pasos de distancia de ellos, riendo malvadamente.

-¡Nos engañaron! -gritó una bruja-. ¡Era solo una visión!

Ciertamente, McGonagall aún estaba junto a ellos, confundida también, y no había derrotado a ninguno de los fantasmas malvados.

Hermione los apuntó con su varita, pero nada pasó.

También tenían la capacidad de anular la magia. Era por ellos que sus varitas habían dejado de funcionar.

-Es hora de pasar al plan B -dijo Hermione entonces, que sabía que iba a llegar el momento en que la magia ya no les fuera de ayuda-. Gracias a Guerrero por haberme prestado estas…

Entonces, Hermione llevó ambas manos a su espalda, y desenfundó dos largas espadas que había llevado allí colgadas todo el rato, cruzadas entre sí en sus fundas.

-¡POR HAGRID! -gritó Hermione, avanzando hacia los fantasmas con las espadas y agitándolas en el aire con furia.

Logró atravesar a uno de ellos, y tal como ellos mismos acababan de revelar en la visión que les metieron en la mente, resultó que no eran incorpóreos: la espada lo atravesó y lo mató, haciendo que cayera derrotado al suelo.

Hermione agitó las espadas con violencia, luchando contra todos ellos.

Mientras ellos se acercaban, la chica blandía las armas y las giraba con habilidad en torno a su cuerpo, clavándolas en medio del pecho de las criaturas, atravesando sus cuellos o torsos con ellas, girando las espadas y clavándolas a toda velocidad.

Cayeron todos a sus pies, derrotados, esta vez de verdad.

-Wow, eso sí fue increíble -murmuró Angelina.

-Ahora sí -Hermione asintió, respirando agitada-. Vamos escaleras arriba.

Comprobaron que sus varitas habían vuelto a funcionar, y se agruparon nuevamente para subir todos juntos escaleras arriba y hacia la cima de la torre.

* * *

…

-Esto ha sido un fracaso total.

Macho, Negro y Malfoy estaban sentados en un café de un callejón de magos en el centro de Berlín. Los tres lucían decepcionados, sentados a una mesa con sus tazas de café en la mano. Junto a ellos había un ventanal enorme, y veían del otro lado a los magos y brujas que andaban nerviosamente por el callejón, la mayoría moviéndose con velocidad, inquietos.

-Hermione estaría tan decepcionada de nosotros si nos viera ahora -dijo Macho, apoyando la cabeza en una mano-. No solo no averiguamos qué es la Rosa Eterna, sino que estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo mientras ella lucha por salvar a este universo.

Malfoy, que no terminaba de entender del todo la historia sobre los universos, porque no habían tenido ganas de explicársela, lucía tan abatido como ellos.

-¿Quieren algo para acompañar su café? -preguntó la bruja que atendía el local, acercándose a ellos.

-No, gracias -dijo Negro, de malhumor-. Tú tampoco conoces algo llamado "La Rosa Eterna" por aquí, ¿verdad?

Lo dijo desanimado, mientras miraba hacia la calle a través del ventanal.

-Sí, claro que conozco -dijo ella entonces, para sorpresa de todos, que alzaron la mirada y se la quedaron mirando.

-¿Cómo dices?

-La Rosa Eterna, sí -dijo ella, asintiendo con rostro aburrido-. Es un monumento mágico. Está aquí, en este callejón.

Los tres se miraron con sorpresa, estupefactos.

-¿Por qué nadie más supo decirnos eso?

-¿Le preguntaron a magos? -consultó la chica, mientras los miraba con una bandeja llena de tazas en la mano-. ¿O a muggles? Porque es un monumento mágico.

Macho se dio una palmada en la frente.

-Somos tres idiotas -dijo-. Le preguntamos a muggles.

-Ahí lo tienen -dijo la chica, sonriente-. Está dos cuadras en esa dirección, derecho por el callejón. La verán en medio de la calle, es un monumento bastante grande. Para mí es horrible. Pero bueno, cada uno con lo suyo.

-¡Muchas gracias! -los tres se pusieron de pie de un salto.

-¿No terminarán sus cafés?

-No, toma -Malfoy le pasó unos galleons, que ella se quedó mirando con curiosidad.

-No usamos esta moneda aquí -le dijo la chica-. Solo aceptamos Kölnómidas.

-Quédate el cambio de propina, preciosa -le dijo Malfoy, apresurándose en alcanzar a los demás, que ya estaban afuera.

Los tres corrieron por el callejón a toda velocidad, pasando entre medio de los magos y brujas, los comercios y tiendas. Avanzaron dos cuadras a través de magos y brujas que hablaban rápida e incomprensiblemente en alemán, hasta que vieron delante de ellos un monumento del tamaño de un arbusto hecho de metal o algún material similar, gris, con la forma de una rosa con sus pétalos cerrados.

Llegaron corriendo, se detuvieron y se lo quedaron mirando. Tenía una inscripción en una placa que decía "La Rosa Eterna".

Negro le dio toda la vuelta para examinarlo con atención, como esperando encontrar algo fuera de lo común, pero no había nada.

-Es solo un monumento -dijo, buscando en cada pétalo, casi subiéndose arriba por la desesperación-. Se suponía que tendría una forma de derrotar a Malderith, pero no le veo nada.

-Disculpe, señor -Malfoy detuvo a un mago que pasaba caminando por allí-. ¿Sabe si este monumento tiene alguna… propiedad, o algo así?

El mago se los quedó mirando, perplejo.

-¡Oh! -dijo entonces, mirando a Macho-. ¡Harrrry Potter!

Para enfado de Malfoy, pasó de largo por su lado, ignorándolo, se acercó a Macho y le tendió la mano.

-Encantado -dijo Macho, con una sonrisa.

-¿Necesitan ayuda? -preguntó, dándole la espalda a Malfoy y dirigiéndose a Macho únicamente.

-Sí, gracias -dijo este-. Veo que también somos famosos en Alemania.

-Porrr supuesto -dijo él, con marcado acento alemán-. Harrry Potter, Rrron Weasley y Herrrmione Grrranger son famosos en Alemania. Los querrrremos mucho aquí.

Negro sonrío, acercándose también y estrechándole la mano. Malfoy echaba humos, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Hermione no pudo venir -explicó Macho-. Pero nos encomendó una misión. Quizás usted pueda ayudarnos.

-Mi nombre es Leberecht -dijo él, presentándose-. Parrra servirles.

-Bien, mire -le explicó Macho, señalando el monumento-. Nos han dicho que hay alguna clase de pista en este monumento que permite destruir a Malderith, esa bestia de fuego que está destruyendo todo el mundo. ¿Tiene idea de algún lugar dentro del monumento, quizás, donde pueda estar oculta?

El mago quedó confundido y asombrado.

-Vaya, imprrresionante -dijo-. ¿Pueden salvarrrnos de eso?

-Sí, solo si tú nos ayudas, Leberecht.

-Los pétalos de la rrosa se abrrren -dijo él, señalando el monumento. Ellos se miraron entre sí. -Cada una horra. Se abrren y la rrosa se alza unos centímetrros. Sale una varrita de dentro de ella, que apunta siemprre en una dirreción distinta. Perro hace días que funciona extrraño. Siemprre que paso por aquí estos días, la veo apuntando al mismo lugarr. Se habrrá dañado. ¡Oh, vaya! Casi olvido que tengo una rreunión súperr importante. Lo siento, muchachos, debo irrme. Pensé que como todos morriríamos no necesitaba irr más a estas rreuniones, pero si ustedes están aquí ya me quedo trranquilo pues de que sobrreviviremos. Gracias de antemano por salvarr al mundo, muchachos. Sabíamos que lo harrían. ¡Adíos!

Y así sin más, Leberecht se fue rápidamente a su reunión, dejando a los tres solos juntos al monumento.

-Qué tipo más optimista -comentó Negro-. Realmente tiene confianza en nosotros.

-Parece que los alemanes nos conocen, y confían en que somos capaces de salvarlos de lo que sea -dijo Macho, y en ese mismo momento oyeron a unas brujas de unos veinte años que pasaban por allí hablando animadamente en inglés.

-¡Ah, mira, Lelloi! Son Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. ¿Habrán venido para salvarnos de Malderith?

-Seguro que sí -decía la otra, mientras las chicas les lanzaban miradas y seguían de largo-. Genial, entonces ya no hay que preocuparse por eso. No moriremos. Bien, cómo te decía, Daphne, entonces Michael se acercó a mí… ¡Y me besó!

-¡Increíble! -dijeron las otras dos, riendo tontamente, mientras seguían caminando muy contentas.

Malfoy, Macho y Negro se las quedaron mirando ofendidos.

-Eso no está bien -dijo Macho, señalándolas-. No puedo motivarme en salvar al mundo si estos idiotas van a tomarnos gratuitamente y dar por hecho que ya les salvamos el trasero para continuar sus miserables vidas.

-Ignóralas -Malfoy se acercó al monumento nuevamente-. Miren, se está abriendo.

En ese momento, mientras el reloj de una iglesia a lo lejos marcaba el sonido de que eran las doce en punto del mediodía, la rosa empezó a elevarse unos centímetros del suelo y sus pétalos metálicos se empezaron a abrir.

Los tres se reunieron para observar cómo una enorme varita también metálica, que había estado escondida dentro del monumento, salía de allí de forma vertical, quedaba flotando por arte de magia y de a poco se iba poniendo horizontal, girando en el lugar, apuntando a sus alrededores.

Los ojos de los tres magos siguieron el curso de la punta de la varita, que giró en varias direcciones: primero quedó apuntando una tienda de golosinas de magos, luego un emporio de lechuzas, luego una taberna de cerveza alemana hanflüte (que se bebía allí en vez de la cerveza de manteca) y finalmente quedó apuntando, fija y ya detenida, a un arco de piedra en un costado del callejón que salía fuera del mismo y hacia el mundo muggle.

Intrigados, los tres chicos se pusieron de pie justo debajo de la varita para ver bien dónde apuntaba.

La punta de la varita, claramente, apuntaba fuera de ese arco, donde una ancha calle muggle se extendía varias cuadras, finalizando finalmente y de forma visible desde allí, en la famosísima Puerta de Brandeburgo.

Macho, Negro y Malfoy compartieron una mirada de hastío.

-Allí ha de estar la siguiente pista -dijo Malfoy.

-Increíble -murmuró Negro, negando con la cabeza, sin poder creerlo.

-Maldita sea -protestó Macho, de mal humor-. Había que ir a la puta Puerta de Brandeburgo.

* * *

…

Corriendo a toda velocidad, como en cámara lenta, perseguidos por decenas de sombras oscuras, y sin posibilidad de usar magia, Hermione, McGonagall, Slughorn, Angelina y un grupito de otros magos y brujas subieron el final de un larguísimo tramo de escaleras, y salieron a la parte más alta de la torre de Nurmengard, donde estaban las celdas reservadas para los magos más tenebrosos, entre ellos el mismísimo creador de esa prisión: Gellert Grindelwald, que había muerto hacía pocos años.

Ni bien terminaron de subir, Hermione le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas a una cadena que sostenía una enorme puerta trampa. La cadena se rompió, la puerta trampa cayó al suelo con un estrépito y tapó la boca de las escaleras, haciendo que las sombras oscuras quedaran del otro lado, sin poder pasar a través de la negra roca.

Todos los magos y brujas se quedaron allí parados, respirando muy agitados, recobrando el aliento.

Hermione caminó unos pasos, mirando hacia arriba y a través de una ventana.

Estaban en lo más alto de la torre. Afuera, las montañas estaban tan altas como ellos, y la roca se clavaba en fríos terrenos desloados bajo de ellos. Adentro, la sala era un recinto enorme con unas pocas celdas, las de máxima seguridad, oscuras y aisladas allí en lo alto.

-Tienen que estar aquí -dijo Hermione, abriendo la puerta de una celda, que estaba vacía por dentro.

-Allí -dijo Angelina, corriendo rápidamente a una celda cerrada con una puerta metálica, tras la cual no podía verse nada-. Esperen, no podemos entrar -dijo, alarmada.

-¿Por qué no? -dijo Hermione. Vio entonces, de reojo, que Angelina se llevaba muy lentamente, con disimulo, una mano a un costado del cuerpo, mientras les hablaba preocupada.

-Es obvio, debe estar lleno de criaturas oscuras dentro -dijo Angelina, dando unos pasos hacia atrás hasta colocarse justo junto a Hermione, mientras negaba con la cabeza, muy nerviosa.

Hermione oyó unos gritos provenientes de la escalera que acababan de dejar atrás, la que ella misma había tapado con la puerta trampa, y se le encogió el corazón al distinguir gritos de mujer.

En ese momento, Angelina, junto a ella, cerró su puño junto a un costado de su cuerpo, y movió el brazo rápidamente hacia Hermione.

Hermione, rápida, sujetó la muñeca de la chica con fuerza, deteniéndola justo a tiempo.

Había un cuchillo en la mano de Angelina. Un cuchillo que había intentado hundir en el costado de Hermione.

-Pagarás por esto, maldito Cambiaformas -Hermione, con ira, le arrebató el cuchillo con rapidez, lo hundió en el estómago de la aparente Angelina y lo clavó hondo, con fuerza.

La chica abrió grandes los ojos. Pronto, su rostro empezó a mutar, y dejó de verse como Angelina. Su piel empezó a caer al suelo hecha jirones, una mucosidad empezó a brotar por todos sus poros, y Hermione se alejó de ella al tiempo que la criatura se transformaba en un ser viscoso y horrible, y quedaba allí muerta en el suelo.

-La verdadera Angelina… -dijo McGonagall, girando en redondo hacia la puerta trampa cerrada.

-Los gritos -dijo Slughorn, comprendiendo.

-Ya es tarde -dijo una bruja que iba con ellos-. Se la llevaron las sombras oscuras.

Se quedaron todos en silencio, un silencio mortal.

Acababan de perder a otro guerrero, a una gran luchadora. Angelina había sido raptada por las sombras oscuras y llevada lejos de allí, dejándolos cada vez más solos.

-Vamos -dijo Hermione, alzando la mirada hacia la puerta metálica-. Sigamos adelante.

Con valentía, todos avanzaron, y Hermione abrió la puerta de la celda más cuidada de toda la fortaleza.

Y todos entraron.

Era una celda con una pequeña ventana, una ventana demasiado estrecha para que un hombre entrara o saliera. Una celda con una cama dura, y una manta fina. Una celda ubicada en la torre más alta.

Cuando entraron, vieron que había un cadáver en el suelo, en un rincón.

El cadáver de un mago que había muerto hace tiempo ya.

-¿Quién será? -dijo un mago que venía con ellos, observando el cuerpo casi esquelético en el suelo.

-Gellert Grindelwald -dijo McGonagall, con seriedad.

Oyeron ruidos provenientes de algún lugar escaleras abajo.

-Lo único que sé es que no están aquí -dijo Hermione, abatida y sin poder creerlo-. Pensé que estarían aquí. La Hermione de este universo. Y Ginny. Y Ron. ¿Por qué no están? No tiene sentido. La celda está vacía… -estaba por perder la razón-. Hagrid y Angelina murieron por esto.

-Oigan, miren -dijo Slughorn, señalando algo en el suelo.

Había una hoja de papel allí, una hoja de papel que no lucía amarillenta ni antigua, sino muy nueva. Como si alguien acabara de colocarla allí no mucho tiempo atrás.

Slughorn la levantó del suelo y leyó su contenido:

-"Han sido engañados" -leyó en voz alta-. "Los prisioneros no están aquí. Solo nos aparecimos aquí para que sus encantamientos detectaran este lugar y creyeran que estaban aquí. Y luego los llevamos a otra parte. Las criaturas de Malderith no somos estúpidas. Somos más inteligentes que ustedes. Y ahora, todos ustedes morirán en lo alto de esta torre".

Slughorn bajó la nota, con una mirada de horror. En ese momento, oyeron un estruendo gigantesco del otro lado de la celda, en la sala contigua: Era el inconfundible sonido de la puerta trampa volando por los aires fuera de sus goznes y cayendo al suelo con estruendo.

Las criaturas oscuras habían subido.

Comprobaron, rápidamente, que sus varitas no funcionaban de vuelta.

Estaban atrapados.


	24. El Big Crunch

24\. El Big Crunch

* * *

-¿Funcionó? -preguntó Guerrero, mirando a su alrededor con confusión. La boda había desaparecido. El caos se había esfumado en el aire. Ahora, los terrenos de Hogwarts lucían tranquilos y una noche estrellada los cubría por completo. Hacía frío en vez de calor, y no parecía haber nadie por allí, aunque salían luces del interior del castillo. Una capa de nieve cubría los terrenos que rodeaban el castillo.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo -Hermy le aplicó otro encantamiento desilusionador, luego se aplicó uno a ella misma, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia el interior del castillo.

Una vez allí, los dos jóvenes caminaron por su interior. Parecía ser la hora de la cena, pero había muy poca gente allí.

-Parece como si…

-Como si la mitad del castillo hubiera ido fuera, con sus familias -pensó Guerrero-. Es el receso de Navidad.

-Funcionó entonces, ¿no? ¿Volvimos a nuestra época?

Luego de andar por el castillo, se toparon con algunas caras conocidas, y la apariencia que estas personas tenían los hizo suspirar con alivio: tenían la misma edad que siempre, es decir que lo habían logrado. Habían regresado al año 1999.

-Lo hiciste bien -le dijo Guerrero-. Nos trajiste de vuelta. Y pensaste en Jean, ¿verdad?

-Exacto -dijo ella, acomodándose un mechón de cabello rosa detrás de la oreja que no tenía rapado encima-. Pero no sé si eso lo hice bien…

Entonces, vieron que un grupito de alumnas de sexto pasaba caminando por allí charlando muy animadamente:

-¿Qué opinan del nuevo Harry Potter? -preguntaba una de ellas, mientras las otras reían y mascaban goma de mascar.

-Yo pienso que está muy apuesto con sus nuevos músculos -decía la otra-. He oído que es excelente en la cama.

Hermy puso cara de desprecio, aunque nadie pudo verla ya que estaba invisible.

-Es un arrogante presumido -decía otra-. Pero no puedo negar que se veía increíblemente sexy en la portada de Machos del Mundo Mágico en Ropa Interior de octubre.

Siguieron de lado pasando junto a ellos, riendo y charlando de otras cosas.

Hermy se acercó a Guerrero.

-Creo que ya sé dónde estamos -dijo con fastidio.

-En el Universo 5 -dijo él, que también había comprendido bien-. Supongo que esto significa que tendremos éxito en traer a Macho de regreso a su mundo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Jean dijo que, cuando todo esto terminara, nos llevaría a cada uno de regreso a su universo en el momento exacto del que nos sacó. Bueno, menos a mí, supongo. Si estamos en diciembre de 1999, y a Macho lo sacamos de su universo en julio de ese año, y estas chicas hablan de él como si se hubiera sacado fotos en ropa interior para una revista en octubre, entonces quiere decir que hemos tenido éxito en devolverlo a su universo a tiempo. Porque esto es diciembre de 1999 en el Universo 5.

-Qué confuso -dijo Hermy, rascándose un oído-. ¿Sabes? Acabo de darme cuenta de algo terrible.

-Lo sé -dijo él, que ya lo había pensado-. También tuvimos éxito en devolverte a ti también. Por eso pudimos verte en tu boda del futuro del Universo 4. Pero no tiene nada de terrible saber que pudimos devolverte a tu universo a salvo a que continuaras tu vida allí. De otra forma, no habríamos visto ese futuro.

-Eso no es lo terrible. Lo terrible es que haya dicho eso de que prefería a Ron y que lo amaba a él…

Hermy bajó la mirada, tan avergonzada como si ella misma hubiera dicho eso y arruinado esa boda. Lo cual en parte era así, ya que sí había sido ella misma, en su propio futuro.

-Supongo que cuando eso pase, pasará por algo -dijo Guerrero, acercándose a ella y tomándola de las manos-. No me pidas disculpas por cosas que pasarán en tantos años que no tenemos ni idea de por qué pasarán. Ni siquiera sabemos si ese que estaba en el estrado soy yo o el Harry de ese universo, o quién sabe cuál. ¿Quién sabe qué pasará?

Se dieron un beso en los labios, tomados de las manos e invisibles.

-Tuviste una muy buena idea, allí en el Universo 4, debo admitirlo -dijo Hermy-. ¿Crees que haya alguna otra cosa útil que podamos hacer aquí, en el Universo 5? Porque no creo que haya girado correctamente el giratiempos. No nos llevó con Jean.

-No, no parece que ella esté por aquí -dijo Guerrero, mirando alrededor como esperando que Jean saliera de detrás de una de las estatuas que había en aquel pasillo del castillo-. Pero, antes de que nos vayamos a seguir probando suerte en nuestro viaje por los universos, creo que estoy teniendo otra idea sobre algo útil que podemos hacer aquí…

* * *

…

Las bocinas de los autos sonaron con estruendo mientras Malfoy, Macho y Negro cruzaban la calle Unter den Linden de punta a punta corriendo tan rápido como podían, hasta alcanzar la Puerta de Brandeburgo.

Malfoy se puso a examinar las columnas de piedra arenisca, mientras Negro revisaba las dos puertas menores a los lados.

-Allí arriba -dijo Macho, señalando la parte superior. Apuntó su varita hacia la Cuadriga, la escultura de cobre en la parte superior que representaba un carruaje tirado por cuatro caballos. -¡Impulso!

Su varita pareció tirar de su mano, haciéndolo saltar por los aires a una altura impresionante. Macho aterrizó limpiamente en la parte superior de la puerta, junto a la escultura, a muchos metros de altura. Entonces se puso a examinar la escultura con detenimiento, mientras Negro y Malfoy lo imitaban y subían también. Malfoy tropezó al llegar arriba y casi cae al vacío, lo que ocasionó las risas de Negro, que tuvo que ayudarlo a enderezarse.

-Suéltame, Negro feo -se quejó él, soltándose. Los dos se acercaron a Macho, que acababa de levantar su mirada hacia ellos y lucía alarmada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Negro y Malfoy llegaron junto a él. Tenía una nota de pergamino en la mano, que al parecer había estado pegada contra uno de los caballos. Se las pasó, muy serio, y ellos leyeron:

"Este es el final de todos tus meses de investigación, Hermione. Todas las pistas que has estado siguiendo finalizan en esto: Una nota escrita por nosotros, para explicarte cómo hemos puesto todas y cada una de las pistas que estuviste siguiendo, a propósito, para distraerte. No existe forma de derrotar a Malderith. Nosotros hemos diseñado todo este largo recorrido para que pierdas tu tiempo, mientras Malderith destruye el mundo. Esperamos que disfrutes del espectáculo. Atte: Las fuerzas oscuras de Malderith".

En ese momento, vieron algo en el horizonte, desde allí arriba, desde lo alto.

Vieron el contorno de un gigante que se alzaba en el horizonte, una cabeza del tamaño de una montaña y con un cuerpo que la erguía más alto que la altura a la vuela un avión. Y había algo en su gigantesca mano: una espada.

La criatura debía estar a kilómetros de distancia, pero era visible desde allí, así como también el humo y fuego que parecía emanar de ella.

* * *

…

-¿Están todos listos? -preguntó Dumbledore. Un enorme grupo de magos estaban reunidos en la colina exterior a Golden Hill. Nobles guerreros, con sus varitas preparadas, en una enorme hilera, todos listos para dar la batalla de sus vidas. Y Dumbledore estaba al frente, comandándolos. -¡Esta será la batalla de sus vidas!

El viejo mago observó al horizonte, a la lejanía.

En ese momento, del mismo aire ante ellos empezó a surgir una cadena de personas, cayendo de dos metros de altura al suelo. Todos iban juntos y tomados de la mano: McGonagall, Slughorn, Hermione, y muchos magos y brujas que habían peleado la batalla de Nurmengard.

-Dumbledore -dijo McGonagall, acercándose a él con la mano tendida para estrechársela-. Me alegra que estés con vida.

Dumbledore no le estrechó la mano. En su lugar, se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo, haciéndola ruborizar.

-¿Cómo escaparon de allí? -preguntó, mientras se separaban.

-Fue idea de Hermione -dijo ella, señalando a la joven, que ayudaba a una bruja a ponerse de pie-. Saltamos todos juntos de la mano por una ventana de la torre más alta de Nurmengard, justo antes que nos agarraran las criaturas oscuras. Mientras caíamos desde allí arriba, ella giró en el lugar y nos desapareció a todos.

-Impresionante -dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Hermione con admiración-. Por suerte para ustedes los hechizos anti aparición solo estaban muros adentro.

-Y si no lo estaban, de cualquier forma no había mucha diferencia quedándose allí. No íbamos a poder contra tantos.

-Dumbledore, lo hemos visto -dijo Hermione entonces, acercándose al mago muy preocupada-. A Malderith. Estaba allí. En la distancia. Era visible desde la torre. Ha llegado.

Dumbledore adoptó una expresión de preocupación.

Entonces, también de la nada misma, tres nuevas figuras aparecieron ante ellos: Macho, Negro y Malfoy.

-¡Oigan, gente! -dijo Macho, sin aliento, que venía tomado de la mano con Negro-. ¡Está viniendo! ¡Malderith está viniendo!

Se quedó mirando a Dumbledore, desconcertado.

-¿Dumbledore?

-Hola, Harry -dijo él, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-¿Descubrieron cómo derrotarlo? -preguntó Hermione, mirando a Macho. Este le pasó la nota de pergamino que aún tenía en la mano, de mala gana, y ella la leyó a toda velocidad.

-¿Ustedes salvaron a Hermione, Ron y Ginny de este universo? -preguntó él. Hermione sacó una nota también del bolsillo de su túnica y también se la pasó. Macho la leyó rápidamente y lanzó un insulto.

-Dumbledore, nos queda una sola esperanza -dijo McGonagall entonces, acercándose al viejo mago-. Necesitamos a esos chicos. A Hermione, Ron y Ginny, los que fueron secuestrados. Ellos podrían saber algo para detenerlo.

Macho estaba a punto de decirles que no perdieran el tiempo, que ellos no sabían nada, cuando vio que Dumbledore se llevaba su varita a la sien y sus ojos se ponían completamente blancos.

-¿Qué está haciendo? -preguntó Negro, desconcertado.

-Visualización extrasensorial e hipersensitiva -dijo McGonagall, asustada-. Es el único mago del mundo capaz de hacerlo, y solo puede hacerlo una vez cada cinco años, que es lo que su mente tarda en volver a recargar el ojo interior. La última vez, la usó para ubicar a Harry luego del final del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Así fue como supo que el falso Moody lo tenía, y dónde lo tenía, y pudo ir hacia allí a salvarlo. Ahora, le permitirá ubicar con su mente exactamente dónde están Hermione, Ron y Ginny… Podrá verlos con su ojo interno.

Entonces, Dumbledore puso una cara de tristeza terrible, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y los miró a todos muy afligido.

-Lo siento -dijo, apenado.

-¿Están muertos?

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Los tres -dijo, amargamente-. En un edificio conexo al Caldero Chorreante.

Parecía muy triste, mientras examinaba la varita en su mano. Hermione vio que no era la Varita de Saúco, como había sido antes, sino que se trataba de una varita distinta.

Todos hicieron un instante de silencio, y entonces Hermione se paró ante la multitud de magos y brujas y les habló:

-No tenemos herramienta que nos diga cómo derrotarlo -dijo-. Tampoco tenemos a nadie que lo sepa, o que tenga información sobre cómo hacerlo.

Muchos compartieron miradas de pánico, alarmados.

-Y sabemos que está destruyendo todo Europa del este -agregó, causando desesperanza en todo el grupo. -No parece una situación muy favorable a nosotros.

Muchos negaron con la cabeza, completamente de acuerdo.

-Aún así… -Hermione posó la mirada sobre todos y cada uno de los magos y brujas que habían salido del interior de la cómoda casa extendida por magia para luchar, dejando a sus familias, niños y seres querido dentro, en un resguardo que sabían que no serviría contra el fuego maldito del gigante. -Aún así… ¿Van a morir sin luchar?

Muchos miraban sus varitas nerviosos, al tiempo que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, tras las colinas.

-¿Van a dejarse matar por el gigante, sin darle pelea?

Dumbledore caminó hasta posicionarse en el frente de batalla, y McGonagall, Macho, Negro y Malfoy fueron allí también, donde Slughorn y otros también se habían posicionado, para terminar de cerrar las filas de combate.

-¿Van a permitir que les arrebate sus vidas y las de sus familias? -preguntó Hermione en voz muy alta, de pie ante el enorme grupo de magos, cuyo largo número bajaba por el costado de la colina hacia el profundo valle debajo.

-¡No! -gritaron entonces todos, con renovada motivación, alzando sus varitas en alto.

Hermione se acomodó las espadas que aún llevaba enfundadas a su espalda.

-Estas armas eran de un amigo, un gran luchador -dijo entonces, en referencia a sus espadas-. Las tomé prestadas mientras me iba lejos de allí, donde estaba él. Para venir hacia aquí… Si Malderith les quita la magia, pues, ¡luchemos contra él sin magia! ¡Ahora!

Entonces, McGonagall agitó su varita y de la nada misma, del mismísimo aire ante ellos, empezaron a caer cientos de objetos metálicos, todos en frente de las brujas y magos formados en filas: eran cientos de cientos de espadas, escudos, armaduras, arcos y flechas.

-¡Hogwarts siempre ayudará a quien lo necesite! -gritó Hermione-. ¡Y por eso, con el encantamiento de su directora, las armas de todas las estatuas del castillo se aparecerán ante quienes han sido sus alumnos, profesores y compañeros, en momentos de necesidad!

Todo el enorme grupo de magos tomaron sus armas, mientras el sol ya desaparecía por completo en el horizonte, dejando solo un pequeño haz de luz roja tras la profunda distancia.

-¡A PELEAR! -chilló Hermione, y todos levantaron sus espadas y armas, gritando, de acuerdo con ella. Dumbledore gritaba con motivación en el mismísimo frente, alzando una larga espada al aire. -¡A VENCER!

Todos alzaron sus armas y gritaron con furia.

En el horizonte, el haz de luz roja que había dejado el sol al ocultarse sobre el oeste terminó de desaparecer. Y justo, justo en ese momento, otro haz de luz roja apareció, pero no en el oeste sino en el este, exactamente del otro lado. Como si el atardecer hubiera dado paso a un inmediato amanecer, aunque eso era imposible.

Todos giraron sus rostros hacia el este, y vieron que lo que había aparecido en la distancia, contra el horizonte, en rojo, no era el sol.

-¡A DAR NUESTRAS VIDAS PARA DERROTARLO! -gritó Hermione, mirando hacia allí también.

Era Malderith. El gigante de fuego empezó a surgir en la distancia, y cada vez se iba haciendo más grande.

Ya había destruido todo América. Y África. Y el este de Europa. En ese momento, habría cruzado el Canal de la Mancha de un salto, ingresando a Gran Bretaña.

-¡A DARLO TODO! -gritó Hermione, alzando una de sus espadas al cielo oscuro resplandeciente en rojo, con el fuego de Malderith. Y alzando su varita con la otra mano.

Mientras Malderith andaba hacia ellos, creciendo en tamaño y resplandor rojo sangre en el horizonte, muchos de los magos y brujas allí presentes notaron que sus varitas dejaban de funcionar. Como si fueran aparatos eléctricos y de a poco se hubiera empezado a cortar la luz en todo el pueblo, sus varitas fueron apagándose de a poco, quedando reducidas a meros palos de madera inútiles.

-Es demasiado tarde -dijo entonces alguien, entre ellos.

Hermione giró lentamente su cabeza para ver quién había dicho aquello.

Slughorn se había adelantado un poco, dando unos pasos fuera de las filas formadas ante Hermione, y miraba a la chica sonriendo de una forma muy extraña.

-No puedes salvar a este universo -le dijo entonces, con una sonrisa.

-Cambiaformas… -susurró Hermione, mirándolo-. ¿Desde cuándo…?

-Respondemos a Malderith, él nos creó a todos -dijo él entonces, de forma siniestra-. Y no pueden derrotarlo, por eso tampoco podrán derrotarnos a nosotros.

Mientras Slughorn hablaba, de una forma oscura que jamás habían oído en él, el gigante se acercaba más y más, y podían distinguir la forma de su gigantesca cabeza de ogro y sus piernas enormes que parecían ir aplastando ciudades a lo lejos mientras él caminaba hacia ellos.

-Malderith surgió por tu culpa, Hermione -dijo él entonces, clavando unos ojos repentinamente rojos en los de Hermione-. Tú creaste estos universos, y al hacerlo una falla en la estructura de la realidad creó un mal que ahora no puedes detener. Llévate todos tus giratiempos a otro lado, no interesa. No los necesitamos. Podemos viajar entre los universos sin ellos.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo, mientras lo escuchaba.

-Nos has dado una estructura, un entramado de realidad apropiado y perfecto para que el mal crezca tanto como quiera en este universo -dijo Slughorn, sonriente y con ojos rojos-. Al crear el Universo 3, nos diste el ambiente perfecto, el caldo a la temperatura apropiada para que surgieran como bacterias los seres malignos, para que crezcamos y tengamos la posibilidad de llenarlo todo. Todo este universo, todo entero, al crearse, abrió las puertas al mal. Abrió las puertas para que el mal crezca tanto como quiera en él. Y vaya si nos gusta. Vaya si vamos a aprovecharlo.

Empezó a reír de forma enfermiza, descontrolada.

-Ya hemos crecido en proporciones que ni te imaginas, imparables. No solo con gigantes pisando fuerte en la Tierra. Malderith es mucho más que eso. Es una fuerza oscura y gigante… de proporciones cósmicas.

Entonces, vieron algo extraño en el cielo: Las estrellas que lo llenaban de pronto empezaron a comportarse extraño. Muchas parecieron empezar a vibrar. ¿Era una ilusión, o hasta la mismísima luna en lo alto estaba vibrando?

Y de pronto, una de ellas estalló: una estrella explotó en el cielo, como un fuego artificial, se volvió amarilla e incandescente y sin producir sonido alguno fue visible cómo destelló y se esparció. Una explosión cósmica.

Y otra. Y otra más.

Y entonces, la luna explotó, y eso sí pudo verse con mucha más claridad ante los aterrados ojos de todos ellos.

-Este es el fin -dijo Slughorn-. El universo empezó hace millones de años con un Big Bang. Y hoy, esta noche, terminará… con un Big Crunch. Una Gran Implosión. En lugar de expandirse, colapsará hasta reducirse a una única bola de fuego, y desaparecer. El poder de Malderith y del mal que tú permitiste nacer logrará su objetivo último: colapsar a un universo. Y cuando lo hayamos hecho, el poder del Big Crunch nos dará la energía suficiente para viajar a tus otros universos, y destruirlos también.

No pudo seguir hablando, porque una espada pronto apareció en su pecho. Alguien lo había atravesado lado a lado con la hoja de una larga espada, desde atrás. Empezó a mutar hasta convertirse en la criatura viscosa que eran los Cambiaformas, y cayó muerto al suelo.

Dumbledore estaba tras él, con la mano extendida en la pose que había adquirido al empuñar la espada.

Hermione lo miró, con los ojos marcados por el horror y la desesperanza.

-Esto no es tu culpa, Hermione -dijo Dumbledore, mirándola a los ojos.

Y en ese preciso instante, mientras el gigante caminaba ya a una menor distancia de ellos, y el color rojo de su fuego lo invadía todo, el aire pareció abrirse con una ventisca junto a Hermione, y una nueva persona apareció allí junto a ellos.

-Jean -dijo Macho, alzando la mirada.

Hermione miró a su lado, desconcertada, mientras las estrellas explotaban en el cielo. Jean estaba de pie a su lado, y llevaba un giratiempos en su cuello.

-Lo siento, pero debo detener esto aquí -le dijo a Hermione, que negó con la cabeza.

-No -dijo ella, con las lágrimas cayendo por el rostro-. Tenemos que pelear. No me iré de aquí. No puedes, no…

-Eso pensé -Jean levantó la espada de Dumbledore del suelo, y con el mango le dio un sorpresivo golpe en la cabeza a Hermione, que cayó de lado inconsciente.

En ese instante, el sol salió de nuevo por el oeste, por el mismo lugar donde se había ocultado momentos atrás. Todo empezó a hacerse de día nuevamente, como un atardecer en retroceso, en vez de anocheciendo, haciéndose de día, pero desde el oeste y en forma de un extrañísimo atardecer hacia atrás.

-El Big Crunch -dijo Dumbledore, mirando con los ojos muy grandes ese sol saliente-. El sol creciendo hasta explotar, el universo colapsando sobre sí mismo hasta desaparecer… Deben irse de aquí.

Jean pasó la cadena de su giratiempos sobre el cuello de la inconsciente Hermione y alzó la mirada hacia Macho y Negro, que negaron con la cabeza.

-No dejaremos a todos morir aquí mientras nos salvamos nosotros -dijeron ambos-. No somos cobardes.

-Morirán también -dijo Jean, mirándolos a los ojos-. ¡Rápido, vengan! ¡No hay tiempo!

Ambos negaron con la cabeza. Macho lanzó su varita al suelo, y levantó una pesada espada.

-A menos que puedas pasar la cadena de tu giratiempos sobre el cuello de todos los magos y brujas que están aquí… Yo no los abandonaré.

Jean los miró con ojos tristes, abrazando a la inconsciente Hermione.

-De verdad son héroes -les dijo-. Ambos. Los recordaremos.

Entonces, Jean tomó su giratiempos y alzó la mirada por última vez a un último mago: Dumbledore. El anciano se quedó mirando a la mujer, y ella le devolvió la mirada, al tiempo que giraba su giratiempos y tanto ella como la inconsciente Hermione desaparecían de allí.

Macho lanzó un suspiro, y se paró lado a lado con Negro.

-Moriremos, Macho -le dijo Negro, mirándolo a los ojos, mientras las estrellas explotaban como fuegos artificiales en el cielo, el sol crecía más y más inundando el mundo de un calor y un brillo insoportables, y el gigante de fuego crecía a un tamaño descomunal, ardiendo en un grito de ira sin control.

-Pues me alegra estar contigo, aquí, si vamos a hacerlo.

Macho y Negro se besaron con pasión, abrazándose con fuerza, mientras los magos y brujas a su alrededor cerraban los ojos, rezaban, se abrazaban también, y el incandescente y abrasador sol los cubría a todos, tragándose por completo el planeta Tierra y a todos los demás planetas y galaxias.

El cosmos entero explotó y se tragó a sí mismo, implosionando y consumiéndose, y finalizando todo rastro de existencia del Universo 3.


	25. La muerte de la risa

25\. La muerte de la risa

* * *

La noche había caído profundo, y aquel encuentro las había dejado agotadas por el horario en que habían acabado regresando a su casa. Las chicas fueron a la cama sintiendo que se quedarían dormidas al instante, ni bien apoyaran sus cabezas en la almohada.

-Me huele todo tan raro -susurró Ginny, mientras se metían juntas bajo las sábanas. Luna se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Quedaron las dos abrazadas, para protegerse del frío.

-Ignis incipere -murmuró Luna, apuntando a la chimenea del cuarto con su varita, y un mágico fuego amarillo se encendió en la hoguera, calentando el cuarto al instante. -Yo te creo.

-Gracias, mi amor -dijo Ginny, y le dio un beso en los labios, mientras se abrazaban bajo las mantas-. ¿No te resulta sospechoso a ti ese Steve?

-No sé si él -dijo Luna, en voz muy baja-. Pero algo en esta historia anda mal, ¿no crees?

-Exacto, eso digo.

-Ven aquí, linda.

Empezaron a besarse con ternura, acariciándose bajo las mantas. Luna bajó su mano por el camisón de Ginny y sintió como este terminaba a la altura de los muslos, sobre las rodillas. Le acarició las piernas mientras la besaba, empezó a subir el camisón y se lo quitó.

Ginny le respondió acariciándole el rubio cabello mientras sentía el sabor de su lengua en su boca. Llevó una de sus manos a los pechos de la chica y se los acarició por arriba del pijama. Luna subía la mano por sus piernas. El fuego ardía más y más, calentando la habitación.

Ginny le quitó el pijama a Luna. Se acercaron más, y los pechos desnudos de ambas chicas quedaron pegados juntos. Entrelazaron sus piernas. Luna sintió el roce de las firmes y tonificadas piernas de Ginny entre las suyas. Le acarició el duro y firme trasero, mientras pasaba la lengua por los labios de la chica.

Ginny se recostó boca arriba, respiró hondo y sintió su pecho subir y bajar mientras Luna le recorría el cuello a besos y bajaba la cabeza, hundiéndose bajo las sábanas. Empezó a besarle el pecho mientras le acariciaba la espalda con ternura. Luego pasó su lengua por los pezones de la chica, y Ginny arqueó el cuerpo mientras era invadida por una serie de sensaciones agradables y extrañas.

Sintió una mano de Luna bajar a su entrepierna y empezar a acariciarla. Ginny aferró las sábanas con fuerza y cerró los ojos mientras la lengua de Luna danzaba por sus grandes pechos, sus labios envolvían sus duros pezones y sus dedos la tocaban abajo, acariciando su humedad, subiendo y bajando, tocándola en círculos.

De pronto, el fuego en la chimenea se volvió verde intenso, verde esmeralda. Intensificó su forma y color y se hizo más grande.

-¿Qué demo…? -Ginny giró la cabeza hacia la chimenea, mientras Luna salía de debajo de las sábanas para ver qué pasaba.

Empezaron a ver unas figuras girar en el interior de la chimenea, y el corazón de ambas dio un salto por la sorpresa. Se dieron cuenta que no habían bloqueado esa chimenea para impedir que sea utilizada por la red flú.

-Rápido, vístete -dijo Ginny en un susurro acelerado. Ambas agarraron sus camisones, que estaban a un lado en la cama, y se los pusieron a toda velocidad mientras las figuras dejaban de girar y de pronto aparecían ante ellas.

Las dos, ya vestidas, se sentaron en la cama, apuntando hacia allí con sus varitas, listas para atacar.

-¡No ataquen! -dijo una de las dos figuras, mirándolas y alzando sus manos-. ¡Venimos en paz!

-¿Quiénes…?

Pero entonces, los ojos de Ginny se abrieron muy grandes y no pudo creer lo que veían.

-¿Harry?

La boca de la chica se abrió varios centímetros por la sorpresa. Aquella aparición la dejó no solo sin aliento, ni palabras, sino que hizo que su alma abandonara su cuerpo.

-Harry, tú…

-Hola, Ginny -dijo él, dirigiéndole una sonrisa. A su lado, la otra figura salió de la chimenea también, y vieron que se trataba de Hermione, solo que con su cabello muy alocado teñido en tonos fucsia y violeta, y rapado sobre una oreja.

-Hola, chicas -dijo Hermy, saludándolas y mirando alrededor-. Siento mucho irrumpir en su casa sin avisar. Hemos llegado a este universo hace un rato y no podemos ubicar a nadie. Hicimos unos encantamientos en Hogwarts para tratar de ver a dónde se había ido Ron, y el rastro nos llevó hasta aquí.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -dijo Luna, mirando el cabello de Hermione con mucho interés-. ¿Son de los otros universos?

-Sí, sí lo somos -dijo Hermy-. Me presento. Soy Hermy Perry, del Universo 4. Cantante de rock, pop, una estrella popular y fan de la goma de mascar de la Doctora Juicy Pop, las mejores golosinas. Él es Guerrero, único sobreviviente de la Cacería de Brujas del Universo 6.

-Bien… -Ginny se quedó pensativa, aun mirando a Guerrero muy asombrada y asustada-. Supongo que mejor los invitamos a tomar algo o algo así… ¿no?

-Por favor -dijo Hermy-. ¿Es por allá? Permiso, si quieren voy calentado agua para unos cafés o algo.

Guerrero y ella salieron por la puerta, este no sin lanzarle una mirada a Ginny primero, al hacerlo, y ambos se fueron hacia la sala, dejando a las chicas allí para que se vistieran y reunieran con ellos.

-Qué atrevidos -exclamó Luna, en un susurro-. Se metieron en nuestra casa sin invitación… Yo quería dormir, me muero de sueño. Podrían haber mandado una lechuza primero. Esa Hermy Perry no se parece en nada a Hermione, ¿has visto? Oye, ¿estás bien?

-Sí -dijo Ginny, acomodándose el pelo y subiéndose el camisón, que le había quedado mal puesto-. Averigüemos qué quieren estos, y que nos dejen seguir durmiendo. Por hoy, al menos.

Salieron de la cama de mala gana, convocaron jeans y calcetines, zapatillas deportivas y abrigos. Se vistieron a toda velocidad y salieron juntas del cuarto.

-Disculpen la interrupción -dijo Hermy al instante, cuando las vio salir. Estaban esperándolas con cuatro tazas de café, en la sala. -Ya nos vamos. Solo necesitábamos hacerles algunas preguntas. No sé si están al tanto de todo lo que está pasando, pero…

-Sí, sabemos lo de los universos -dijo Ginny, sentándose a la mesa y mirando a Hermy, mientras esta le pasaba una taza. -Ron nos contó.

-Entonces sí estuvo aquí -dijo Guerrero-. Nuestros hechizos nos guiaron bien.

-Veo que tu entrenamiento de auror te ha hecho más hábil -comentó Ginny, mirando a Guerrero a los ojos-. Ahora puedes seguirle el rastro a personas que se desaparecieron. Eso es magia avanzada.

-Sí, mi entrenamiento de auror terminó hace meses, con la destrucción de todo el mundo mágico en mi universo -dijo él, algo sombrío-. Y ya no soy mago, de hecho, no puedo hacer magia. Pero le indiqué a Hermy los hechizos apropiados, para que ella los realizara.

-Eso sí que es raro -comentó Luna, dándole un sorbo a su café.

-No sabes lo raro que es todo -le dijo Guerrero.

-Ron quería resucitarte -dijo Ginny, mirándolo con seriedad y atención-. Pero aquí estás, vivo.

-Ron me conoció, y si quiere resucitarme es porque no soy el Harry que él conoció. No soy quien tú recuerdas, Ginny -Guerrero bajó la mirada, que quedó posada en la mesa-. Cuando la vida te trata de ciertas formas… a veces cambias, ¿saben? Yo soy una versión bastante más oscura de Harry Potter, así que no piensen en mí como en el Harry que conocían. Él si ha muerto, y creo que ese es un fin mucho más noble y heroico. Porque en mi caso fue al revés: en lugar de morir para salvar a todo el mundo, el mundo entero murió y yo fui el único que sobrevivió. Y eso te marca de por vida. Podríamos decir que soy lo opuesto al Harry que ustedes conocieron…

-Solo porque alguien te atacó por la espalda y te impidió hacer el Destruim Incantatum -dijo Hermy, girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Eso pasó? -preguntó Ginny, con curiosidad-. Qué extraño… Y a ti, Hermione… A ti, ¿qué…?

-¿Qué me pasó para que acabe con el cabello así? También tengo varios tatuajes nuevos -dijo ella-. En verdad, no pasó nada tan extremo. En mi universo, simplemente, todo eso del Cazador de Brujas jamás ocurrió. Todos se graduaron de Hogwarts, siguieron sus vidas… Y yo, bueno, decidí dedicarme a la música. En verdad, no es la gran cosa.

-Es tan extraño -Ginny arrugó la frente-. ¿Por qué las cosas ocurrirían distinto en los otros universos sin motivo aparente? ¿Por qué de pronto en el universo de este Harry, alguien lo atacó por detrás justo en el momento en que iba a hacer el Destruim Incantatum, como si supiera, y de esa forma el Cazador de Brujas ganó? ¿Y por qué él no existió en los otros universos? ¿Y por qué tú decidiste cantar y hacerte ese… ese corte de cabello en tu universo, y en los demás no?

-Todas preguntas que me encantaría responderte, pero no tengo ni idea -dijo Hermy, mirándola fijamente.

Ginny suspiró y le dio un sorbo a su café, frustrada.

-¿Y por qué buscan a Ron? -preguntó entonces Luna.

-Queríamos darle esto -entonces, Hermy sacó de su bolsillo un objeto, que apoyó encima de la mesa.

-Un giratiempos -dijo Luna, observando el objeto con mucha curiosidad-. Mi padre dice que es la magia más peligrosa que existe.

-Y está en lo cierto -dijo Hermy, jugando con la cadena del objeto-. Nosotros tenemos dos. Uno lo traje yo de mi universo, y el otro lo robamos hace un rato del Universo 5. Queremos dárselo a Ron.

-¿Por qué? -Ginny no entendía-. Es decir, imagino que en esos universos también existe un Ron…

-Pero no sabe nada de todo esto, y no tendría sentido involucrarlo ahora. Por lo que sabemos, hay seis Ron, seis Hermione, quizás cinco Harry, y también seis Luna y seis Ginny. Sería muy complicarlo reunirlos a tooodos esos. Y quizás innecesario. Pero Jean nos reunió a algunos de nosotros, por algún motivo. Habrá visto algún potencial en nosotros para pelear. Y también lo vio en este Ron, el de este universo, el que ustedes conocen, al parecer. Lo hemos llamado Rojo.

-¿Rojo?

-Sí, por su color de cabello -dijo Guerrero-. Es que el otro del Universo 1 se lo tiñó de negro, así que le pusimos Negro.

-La cuestión es que necesitamos que le den este giratiempos a él -dijo Hermy-. Nosotros nos quedaremos con uno, y ustedes deben darle el otro, este. Confiamos en ustedes. No sé por qué Jean nos eligió, pero ella viajó mucho por los universos y quizás sepa algo que nosotros no sabemos. Lo hemos pensado, y si Rojo, Ron, tiene un papel que jugar en todo esto, lo mejor es que tenga un giratiempos él, porque podría necesitarlo.

-De acuerdo -Ginny asintió, se reclinó en la mesa y tiró de la cadena del giratiempos, para acercarlo a ella-. Se lo daremos.

Hermy asintió y echó una ojeada a Guerrero.

-Bien, mejor partamos ya. Disculpen la molestia, chicas.

-No, por favor -dijo Luna-. ¿Quieren quedarse a dormir? ¿Tienen dónde…?

-No, no, nos vamos -dijo Hermy, poniéndose de pie-. Aun tenemos cosas que hacer.

-De acuerdo -Ginny asintió.

Todos se despidieron, y entonces los dos invitados se metieron a una chimenea con polvos flú y se esfumaron de allí.

Las dos chicas quedaron allí de pie, con el giratiempos.

-Eso fue muy extraño -dijo Luna, mirando a su novia a los ojos.

-Lo sé -dijo Ginny, que desde que había visto a Guerrero sentía que su corazón no dejaba de latir a toda velocidad.

-Volvamos a la cama.

Ginny tomó la mano de Luna y anduvo hacia la habitación tras ella, pero algo en su corazón acababa de moverse y no la dejaría tranquila en toda la noche.

* * *

…

-¡No!

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba recostada en una cama, y sentía que su cabeza se partía a la mitad del dolor. Definitivamente, ser golpeado en la cabeza hasta quedar inconsciente no era como en las películas, donde luego la persona se despierta como si nada hubiera pasado. En la realidad, la cabeza de la persona duele de forma tremenda al despertar y posiblemente necesite ver a un médico para asegurarse de no haber acabado con algún daño severo.

Sintiendo que todo alrededor se movía de forma borrosa, Hermione se sentó en la cama. Fue el detonante para que su cabeza doliera aún más.

-Lo siento -le llegó una voz distante y extraña-. Sabía que no vendrías de otra forma…

-No… -repitió Hermione, se refregó los ojos y clavó la mirada en Jean, que estaba sentada al borde de la cama-. Jean… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Tú viste lo que pasó -dijo ella, afligida-. No había escapatoria. Los vi desde el mundo de los muertos, y decidí ir a buscarlos. Ya no había salvación. No había otra alternativa.

Las lágrimas cayeron por las pálidas mejillas de Hermione mientras recordaba a todas las personas con las que había luchado lado a lado en el Universo 3, con las que había desayunado en ese castillo oculto donde se habían alzado, todos decididos a vencer y triunfar. Todas esas familias de magos y brujas, con niños… Ahora, todos estarían muertos.

-Tranquila -dijo Jean, acercándose a ella y abrazándola. Hermione rompió a llorar en sus hombros, y sintió el cabello de Jean cayendo sobre ella. -Debes ser fuerte, Hermione.

Ella asintió, y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Lo siento -dijo, sin poder contenerse-. Eres muy buena conmigo. Es solo que… Esto es tan terrible.

-Lo sé -dijo Jean, acariciándole el cabello con una ternura maternal, mirando a la joven versión de sí misma a los ojos-. Desearía que esto no hubiera pasado así.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En la Sala Multipropósito, de vuelta en el Universo 2.

Hermione miró alrededor y distinguió aquel lugar como la habitación donde había dormido tantas noches de los últimos meses junto a Rojo, antes de pelearse con él.

-¿Dónde están Macho y Negro? -preguntó entonces, poniéndose de pie con dificultad-. No quiero estar aquí, escondida, quiero salir afuera. Tienes razón, no podemos derrumbarnos ahora. Esas criaturas dijeron que con la fuerza del Big Crunch les daría el poder de viajar a otros universos. Si llegan aquí…

Hermione caminó hasta encontrar su bolsito de cuentas, sacó una prenda de ropa a toda velocidad y empezó a caminar al baño. Jean estaba en silencio.

-Me daré un baño rápido -dijo-. No podemos perder tiempo.

Jean asintió, mientras Hermione entraba al baño olvidándose de la pregunta que acababa de hacer.

Diez minutos después, Hermione ya estaba cambiada y limpia, con una túnica limpia y el cabello peinado.

-Salgamos de aquí -le dijo a Jean, que seguía allí sentada al borde de la cama, con una expresión extraña en el rostro-. ¿Dónde están Macho y Negro? -repitió-. ¿Se han ido? ¿Han empezado a organizar un grupo de lucha aquí en este universo?

Jean alzó la mirada hacia Hermione, y esta vio tristeza en sus ojos.

-Lo siento, Hermione -le dijo, nerviosa-. Macho y Negro… No quisieron venir.

Hermione se quedó congelada, detenida en el lugar.

-¿Qué?

-Fueron muy valientes -dijo Jean, bajando la mirada-. Sabían que no podían hacer nada quedándose. Pero creo que no concibieron la opción de abandonar a los demás. Dijeron que si no podía llevármelos a todos con el giratiempos… ellos se quedarían a acompañarlos.

-¿Qué? -repitió Hermione. Lucía en shock.

Jean la miró con aprehensión.

-Imagino que habrán creído que valía la pena quedarse solo para estar allí, acompañando a aquellos magos y brujas… Para no faltarles el respeto yéndose allí, en el final de todas las cosas… Quisieron honrar a todas esas personas demostrándoles que los acompañarían hasta el final, que no son solamente copias de otros magos en un universo espejo, sino personas que existen igual que cualquier otras y que ellos valoran por igual. No quisieron que en los últimos momentos de vida de esas personas vieran como dos de sus líderes los abandonaban. Quisieron acompañarlos hasta el último segundo…

-Y murieron -nuevamente, las lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Hermione-. No puede ser… No debieron hacerlo. No…

Estaba perdiendo la razón. Hermione empezó a caminar sin rumbo, sintiéndose mareada otra vez, a punto de desmayarse. Jean se dio cuenta de esto y se acercó a ella.

-¡Tú no te me acerques! -le gritó Hermione entonces, muy afectada.

Jean, notando el cambio de humor en Hermione, obedeció sin decir nada, quedándose a unos pasos de distancia.

Hermione se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

-¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! -le gritó entonces-. ¡ELLOS MURIERON POR TU CULPA!

Jean no dijo nada. Se quedó quieta, entendiendo que la reacción de Hermione correspondía a las cosas que acababan de pasarle. No cayó en la tentación de una contraofensiva, sino que permaneció en silencio, esperando a que a Hermione se le pasara la rabieta.

Hermione rompió a llorar, lanzó un grito y le dio un puñetazo a la pared. Luego se dejó caer al suelo, hundió la cara entre las manos y rompió a llorar con fuerza, sollozando a viva voz.

Jean se acercó lentamente y finalmente se dejó caer al suelo también, sentándose a su lado.

-Tienes razón, Hermione -le dijo lentamente, con tacto-. Es mi culpa. Yo creé esos universos, y con ellos a las fuerzas oscuras. Sé muy bien que es mi culpa. Y de verdad lo lamento mucho…

Se quedó callada, sentada allí junto a la chica, mientras esta lloraba a viva voz y derramaba lágrimas en el suelo, una tras otra. Pasó un buen rato antes de que Hermione volviera a hablar.

-¿Sabes por qué Macho era tan arrogante y presumido? -soltó entonces Hermione, en un hilo de voz. Jean volteó hacia ella, con el ceño fruncido, y negó con la cabeza. -Me lo dijo -agregó ella, tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras hablaba-. Una noche, en una de esas largas semanas que estuvimos aquí, en esta misma sala, sin ti, porque te habías ido. Me dijo qué fue lo que pasó en su universo para que terminara así…

Jean permaneció en silencio, escuchando.

-Nosotros dejamos de hablarle, los Ron y Hermione de su universo. Él antes había dicho que no sabía por qué, pero era mentira. No había querido decírnoslo. Sí sabía por qué. En su universo, Ron y yo, luego de acabar Hogwarts y la guerra mágica contra Voldemort, seguíamos de novios, juntos. Y, una noche, él me engañó con Parvati Patil, y la chica quedó embarazada de él. Al enterarme, yo perdoné a Ron y seguí a su lado. Harry, en cambio, se enojó con él, por lo que me hizo, y tuvieron una gran pelea. Neville se hizo gay y escritor de artículos para Corazón de Bruja, y publicó un artículo sobre lo sucedido entre nosotros que hizo que Ron se enoje, y ambos se batieran a duelo.

"Luego de eso, Harry defiende a Neville, ya que está peleado con Ron, y además está enojado porque Ron no quiere hacerse cargo del niño y deja sola a Parvati Patil. Harry, es decir Macho, empieza a juntarse con Parvati, Neville y Seamus, y convence a Ginny de que se integre al grupo también. Se convierten en los nuevos amigos, y Ron y yo quedamos apartados, haciendo nuestras vidas. Yo, como una estúpida, perdono a Ron de todo y me quedo a su lado. Neville entonces convence a Macho de hacerle algunas entrevistas para la revista en la que trabaja. Macho, al pelearse conmigo y Ron, pierde la fe en la amistad y en las personas, y empieza a pensar que no puede confiar en nadie. Supongo que la junta con Neville también habrá tenido que ver en que se hiciera gay, aunque eso no me lo dijo.

"Finalmente, la pérdida de fe en las personas lo hace volverse ególatra y empieza a dejar de verle el sentido a ser siempre tan humilde y buena persona. Lo sigue siendo, por dentro, pero por fuera empieza a actuar de formas estúpidas porque ya no le interesa lo que piensen de él. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Por dentro, era una excelente persona, quizás aun más de lo que era antes. Me contó que le dijo a Parvati que él la ayudaría a cuidar al bebé que Ron abandonó. Que sería como un padre para él, en plan de amigos con ella.

"Lo hemos criticado, nos hemos burlado de él por sus portadas de revistas y todo lo que hacía… Pero en su universo, mientras él se preparaba para cuidar el bebé de otra persona, yo estaba saliendo con un chico que me había engañado y había abandonado a su hijo, y como una estúpida seguí a su lado oponiéndome a todo, y alejándome tanto de Harry como de las demás personas que antes había querido.

Hermione quedó en silencio, mirando al suelo. Jean entonces le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, con cuidado.

-Es que Harry Potter siempre fue una excelente persona -dijo, con una sonrisa triste-. Aquí, en el Universo 5, y en todos los demás también. Y tú también.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Sí lo eres -dijo Jean-. Si te quedaste junto a Ron, a pesar de que él no está en la mejor posición en ese universo, por algo habrá sido.

-Por estúpida.

-La vida puede pasar de toda clase de formas -dijo Jean-. Todo esto es la prueba viviente de que a veces, a pesar de que seamos las mismas personas, las circunstancias a nuestro alrededor pueden transformarnos de maneras que nunca habríamos imaginado. Sí, quizás Ron al cometer el error de dejar embarazada a una chica que no es su novia en una única noche de locura, se convierte en una persona mucho más oscura. Quizás tú ves a los ojos al Ron de tu universo y piensas en que es el mismo Ron, y que quizás aquí también tiene la capacidad de hacer lo mismo.

Hermione levantó la mirada hacia ella, con el rostro enrojecido por el llanto.

-Pero este Ron no te ha hecho nada -dijo Jean-. Deberías perdonarlo. Nosotros no somos cosas estáticas, que siempre somos iguales. Creo que lo que define a las personas son sus acciones. Eso es lo que verdaderamente cuenta. En este universo, en el Universo 2, en tú universo, Ron no hizo ninguna de esas cosas. Así que, si vuelves a mirarlo a los ojos, recuerda eso. Recuerda que no debes juzgarlo por lo que hizo en una realidad alterna, sino por lo que hace aquí, en tú realidad.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Después de todo, he ido al Universo 3 junto con Negro también. Y me gustaba estar con él…

-¿Lo ves?

-Me gustó esa versión de Ron… incluso con ese cabello extraño -Hermione lanzó una risita cargada de nerviosismo-. Pero ahora él se fue también… con Macho… ambos se fueron, y nunca van a volver.

Rompió a llorar de nuevo, y Jean se inclinó sobre ella para abrazarla. Se quedaron las dos abrazadas, mientras Hermione lloraba sin poder contenerse.

Luego de un largo rato, la chica finalmente recuperó un poco la cordura. Seguían abrazadas, y Hermione sentía en Jean una contención que nunca antes le habían dado. Le indicó con un gesto que ya estaba mejor, y ella se apartó.

Jean buscó en su túnica la botellita metálica y el frasco de pastillas, y se puso a beber una.

Hermione alzó la mirada hacia ella.

-¿Me dirás qué es esa enfermedad que te agarra en el futuro?

Jean esperó varios segundos antes de responder, pensativa.

-Se llama Esquiropracsia Avanzada -dijo en voz baja, tratando de restarle importancia-. Le agarra a uno de cada mil magos hijos de muggles, alrededor de los treinta años… Para explicártelo bien, deberé ponerte al día con algunas cuestiones de la magia que aún no se habían descubierto en esta época, sino que he aprendido de más grande.

Hermione puso atención.

-La magia nació con el Big Bang, junto con el universo -explicó Jean-. El tiempo, el universo, la magia, todo nació al mismo tiempo. Las partículas, moléculas y átomos que componen la magia se esparcieron solo en algunas partes del cosmos. Aquellas que acabaron en el planeta Tierra, se fusionaron con átomos de carbono, los mismos que crearon a todas las criaturas vivientes y a los seres humanos. Pero no a todos ellos, solo a unos pocos, a un puñado muy reducido. A partir de allí, la magia se ha ido heredando por medio de los genes. Por eso ha sido tradicional que los magos nazcan en familias de magos.

"Pero, como sabemos, también existen magos hijos de muggles, y también existen hijos de magos que no son magos, es decir squibs. En verdad, la magia es genética, porque es la transmisión de esas moléculas de padres a hijos. Los squibs son bebés que nacen sin el gen mágico, por así decirlo, algo que puede pasar cada una determinada cantidad de nacimientos, igual que como la genética siempre ha funcionado.

"El caso de los hijos de muggles es más extraño. En verdad, no existen personas que puedan tener magia si ninguno de sus antepasados fue mago. Porque tienen que heredar el gen mágico para poder ser magos, sí o sí. Lo que conocemos como hijos de muggles, somos en verdad personas cuyos antepasados magos o brujas son tan lejanos, o se encuentran en un lugar tan remoto del árbol genealógico, que ni siquiera tus padres o familiares saben que hayan tenido un antepasado mago alguna vez.

"En nuestro caso, Hermione, he investigado y he encontrado antiguos diarios de los Granger, de nuestros tatarabuelos, que hablaban de un primo segundo de la familia que se fue a estudiar al extranjero, supuestamente, a la edad de once años, y no supieron mucho de él a partir de allí. Sospecho que ese era nuestro antepasado mago, y que en verdad se había ido para asistir a Hogwarts.

-Vaya -dijo Hermione, impresionada-. Increíble…

-Así que ningún mago o bruja es cien por ciento descendiente de muggles -concluyó ella-. Pero eso no responde a tu pregunta. La Esquiropracsia Avanzada es un defecto genético, un defecto en el gen mágico. Como te digo, solo lo tienen uno de cada mil magos o brujas hijos de muggles. Quiere decir que, cuando nacimos, si bien heredamos el gen mágico, lo heredamos de una forma un poco deficiente, por así decirlo.

"Como habrás comprobado, no perjudica absolutamente en nada tu performance como bruja ni tus habilidades con la magia. De hecho, estoy orgullosa de decir que tú y yo somos unas de las mejores brujas que existen, y unas de las más habilidosas. Pero este defecto, por así decirlo, que se manifiesta alrededor de los treinta años, daña en verdad tu salud. No te ocasiona problemas para usar la magia, pero hace que la magia vaya consumiendo tu cuerpo poco a poco, que consuma las otras células… Es en verdad un defecto de compatibilidad entre tus células humanas y las mágicas… Esta pastilla que debo tomar todos los días, por suerte, tiene la capacidad de anular completamente ese defecto, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Mientras la tome todos los días, mis células mágicas no ocasionarán problemas al resto del cuerpo.

"Pero sí, debo decir, que si no las tomara… Podría morir al cabo de unas pocas semanas.

Hermione quedó pensativa y conmocionada por la revelación.

-Vaya, eso es terrible…

-Sí, pero, como te digo, no es nada para que te preocupes seriamente -Jean le sonrió-. Por suerte para nosotras, también existe la ciencia mágica. Así que solo debo ir a San Mungo una vez al mes a que me hagan unos chequeos rápidos para comprobar que todo está bien con mis pequeñas células, y luego me dan otro frasco de pastillas de provisión para todo el mes, y ya. Ahí termina la preocupación. Tendré una vida igual de sana y duradera que la de cualquier otra bruja.

Hermione le sonrió a Jean y se limpió la cara con la manga de la túnica.

-Supongo que no has ido a San Mungo a hacerte esos chequeos los últimos meses.

-No, es cierto -admitió ella, y rio-. Lo tengo pendiente. Con todo esto de los viajes por los universos… Pero no es nada, estaré bien.

Entonces, Hermione recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jean. Lucía totalmente abatida.

-Debemos continuar la guerra, ¿verdad?

-Temo que sí -dijo Jean.

-¿Tenemos idea de hacia dónde habrán ido las fuerzas oscuras ahora que pueden viajar entre los universos?

-Temo que no.

-Deberíamos buscar… Hasta encontrarlas, y detenerlas.

-Sí, eso debemos hacer.

-Pero no sabemos cómo hacerlo.

-No.

-Y no tenemos ninguna pista que nos ayude a saberlo.

-Lamentablemente, no.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

-Pero, ¿sabes qué? -dijo Jean, apretando la mano de Hermione con fuerza-. Si hay dos brujas que puedan unir su inteligencia para resolver esto, y descubrir cómo detener a esas cosas… Creo que aquí hemos unido a las dos más indicadas para el trabajo.

Hermione sonrió.

-¿Ya es año nuevo? -preguntó entonces-. ¿Ya estamos en el 2000?

-Temo que no tengo ni idea, Hermione -dijo Jean, y al instante ambas empezaron a reír sin poder contenerse.

-Feliz año nuevo, Jean -dijo Hermione, sonriendo-. Creo.

-Feliz año nuevo, creo, Hermione.


	26. El ojo de la adivinación

26\. El ojo de la adivinación

* * *

La noche había caído profundamente. Las lechuzas planeaban bajo el manto estrellado, volando alrededor de las altas torres del castillo de Hogwarts. El césped se mecía con el viento y la escarcha de la nieve que había desaparecido esa tarde caía en forma de gotas de él.

En la Sala Multipropósito, Hermione dormía sentada contra una pared, en lugar de en una cama. Dormía con la cabeza recostada sobre el hombro de Jean, que tenía un brazo rodeándola. Abrazadas, habían caído profundamente dormidas sentadas en el suelo, con el cansancio de todo lo ocurrido habiendo golpeado fuerte sobre ellas.

Hagrid estaba en su cabaña, con su compañero de vivienda, ambos sentados a su mesa y bebiendo un té y duros bollos, mientras platicaban con nerviosismo.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Sirius? -preguntaba Hagrid, jugando con su larga barba, con mucha preocupación.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, reflexivo. Alzó la mirada hacia él por encima de su taza de té.

-Así fue -le dijo-. Fui a su casa a buscarlo, y me pareció oír ruidos extraños, desde afuera. Sentí una intuición… Algo me dijo que estaba ocurriendo algo extraño en esa mansión. Entré con un hechizo desilusionador, por la puerta, que estaba abierta. Y entonces lo oí hablar con su mujer. Era una discusión, estaban muy alterados ambos.

-¿Y le dijo que… que la…? -Hagrid estaba muy nervioso, y no podía completar la frase.

-Eso oí. Lo que le dijo, exactamente, fue: "No trates de detenerme. Voy a seguir con esto hasta el final. Voy a ir a buscar a Hermione, y cuando la encuentre, voy a matarla".

Ambos se miraban con consternación, el nerviosismo palpable entre ellos. Fang caminaba por un rincón de un lado al otro, al parecer contagiado por el tono de la conversación. El ambiente estaba cargado de incertidumbre.

-Es imposible, Sirius -Hagrid negaba con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué Steve Granger querría matar a Hermione? Es una locura.

Hagrid, que parecía sentirse demasiado agobiado por todo aquello, no dejaba de jugar con su larga y enmarañada barba, enroscándola entre los dedos.

-Todo esto es una locura, Hagrid -Sirius se masajeó la cara, con cansancio-. ¿Dónde están los chicos?

-En la Sala Multipropósito, supongo, donde han estado los últimos meses.

Si bien en un principio habían tenido reuniones con ellos, reuniones para discutir las acciones a seguir o qué hacer para enfrentar las amenazas que Sirius había visto en su visión, las amenazas que parecían cernirse a ellos desde los otros universos, con el tiempo habían dejado de estar en contacto y ya no tenían muchas noticias suyas últimamente.

-Bien, vayamos a buscarlos entonces. Debemos advertirles.

-Pobres chicos -Hagrid negaba con la cabeza-. Conozco a esos niños desde que tienen once años. Son los muchachos más buenos que haya conocido. Pero siempre les ocurren cosas malas. ¿Cómo siempre se meten en estas cosas? ¿Por qué ahora este Steve quiere matar a Hermione? Es solo una joven de diecinueve años… No le encuentro sentido a lo que oíste, Sirius.

Sirius se reclinó por sobre la mesa y observó atentamente a su compañero de vivienda por encima de las tazas y los bollos.

-Porque quizás ella es la única con el poder para detenerlo -le susurró, de forma sombría-. Lo he pensado… Su hermano, Christopher, había sido el villano el año pasado. Todos estábamos confiados de que él era el hermano bueno, Steve. ¿Y si no lo es? ¿Y si también heredó el gen de Voldemort, aunque lo ocultó todo el tiempo? No sé qué plan tiene, o qué está tramando. Pero él viajó con su hermano Christopher al pasado, con el giratiempos original, el que luego se les destruyó en el pasado... Él empezó todo esto. Y ahora lo he oído hablar de un "plan" que debe ser completado… Todo esto huele muy raro.

Finalmente, Hagrid dejó de jugar con su barba y asintió con la cabeza, con más decisión. Como si estuviera de acuerdo con su amo, decidiendo que ya era suficiente charla, Fang también se detuvo y se quedó mirándolos, ya sin pasear por los rincones.

-Debemos detenerlo -dijo Hagrid-. Antes de que le haga algo a Hermione.

-Vamos allá -Sirius se puso de pie-. Hay que ir a buscar a Hermione. No sé si debamos decirle todo lo que sabemos, porque podría hacérsele muy extraño. Ella tiene diecinueve años, ni siquiera conoce bien a Steve, porque viene de otra realidad. Podría ser muy extraño para ella todo esto. Pero debemos asegurarnos de que esté alerta. Y luego de eso, tenemos que ir a buscarlo a él. Y no solo para detenerlo, sino para hacerlo hablar. Y que nos diga de una vez todo lo que sabe y todo lo que está ocultando.

* * *

…

Hermy y Guerrero subieron a toda velocidad las escaleras con forma de caracol, hasta llegar a lo alto de la torre, abrieron la puerta trampa y entraron en el recinto.

-¿Hola? -habló Guerrero, su voz haciendo eco en la noche-. ¿Hay alguien aquí?

-Harry, creo que no está -dijo Hermy, avanzando lentamente y apuntando con su varita alrededor.

-¿Profesora Trelawney?

Avanzaron a través de la oscura sala, y Hermy alumbró alrededor con su varita: Vieron que el aula de adivinación estaba hecha un desastre: Había libros por todas partes, tirados en el suelo, los sofás y puffs que solían estar perfectamente ordenados estaban volcados de lado, y había hojas de pergamino por doquier. La mesa de la profesora tenía una bola de cristal encima que resplandecía en color blanco brillante.

-¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí? -preguntó Harry, avanzando y mirando alrededor con preocupación.

-Creo que nuestras intuiciones fueron ciertas -dijo Hermy, frunciendo el ceño-. Hicimos bien en venir directamente aquí, luego de esa visión.

Los chicos, que habían estado viajando por los universos, habían acabado en el Universo 2, y luego de visitar a Luna y Ginny habían decidido ir al castillo de Hogwarts inmediatamente a seguir la pista de una extraña visión que habían tenido simultáneamente, muy similar a aquellas que habían tenido durante el verano.

-Es tan extraño -dijo Harry-. Primero tuvimos esas visiones de los otros universos, hace meses. Y ahora, de la nada misma, tenemos una visión extraña sobre esta sala, ambos. ¿La habrán tenido los demás?

-No lo sé.

-¿Y quién pone estas visiones en nuestras mentes? ¿Cómo tienen acceso tan fácil a nosotros?

-No tengo idea, Harry. Pero algo pasó aquí. Algo extraño.

Revolvieron las cosas que había por los sillones y suelo, iluminando todo Hermy con su varita. No parecía que el revoltijo hubiera ocurrido mucho tiempo atrás. Quizás días, pero quizás al estar el castillo en receso por las vacaciones de Navidad y fin de año, nadie había subido allí para notar lo sucedido.

-Mira -Harry se agachó y levantó una hoja de pergamino del suelo, para leerla en voz alta-: "Las fuerzas oscuras de Malderith son una raza muy antigua de demonios erradicados por los magos del antiguo imperio Romano. Con la unión de doce varitas, los guerreros romanos lograron invocar una fuerza blanca suficientemente fuerte para derribar al gigante de fuego, que desapareció para siempre y dejó de representar una amenaza para la Tierra"… ¿Qué es esto?

Se miraron el uno al otro a través de la profunda oscuridad irrumpida solo por la luz proveniente de la varita de Hermy y la luz propia de aquella bola de cristal.

-Parece que Trelawney estaba en medio de una investigación -Hermy caminó a zancadas por la sala, levantando libros del suelo y dejándolos de vuelta allí, y revisando hojas de pergamino, en busca de más pistas-. Mira, aquí hay algo más. Esta nota parece haber sido escrita por Trelawney, mira lo que dice: "Vean la bola de cristal. Véanla, allí está la respuesta al acertijo".

Volvieron a mirarse entre sí, desconcertados.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Rápido, vamos a la bola de cristal.

Sorteando los libros y hojas de pergaminos esparcidos por todos lados, ambos fueron hacia allí y se sentaron a la mesa donde descansaba la circular bola que brillaba en blanco, una que estaba colocada justo encima del escritorio que solía utilizar la profesora.

-¿Tienes idea de cómo usarla?

-No -admitió Hermy-. Sabes que abandoné adivinación en tercer año. Tú deberías saber cómo utilizarla.

-Sabes que inventaba cualquier estupidez para las respuestas de los exámenes todo el tiempo y jamás entendí nada.

-De acuerdo… Probemos poner las manos encima, a ver qué pasa.

Juntos, los dos jóvenes colocaron las palmas de sus manos encima de la bola de cristal, y pronto la cosa más extraña del mundo ocurrió: Ni bien las palmas de sus manos tocaron la lisa y suave superficie de la bola, sintieron como si esta se los tragara, como si los succionara hacia adentro con un poder totalmente inesperado.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHH! -gritaron ambos, sintiendo aquella poderosa succión, más fuerte que ellos. Ambos sintieron como si cayeran a través de un humo blanco, con mucha más velocidad y vértigo de como era al ingresar a un pensadero. Esto, en cambio, parecía una magia más potente y agresiva. Sin embargo, un efecto similar al pensadero ocurrió de inmediato, porque unas imágenes se empezaron a formar en torno a ellos.

Como una visión, como algo insertado directamente dentro de sus mentes, vieron formas y figuras aparecer delante de sus ojos. Lo primero que vieron formarse fue el rostro de la profesora Trelawney, que parecía mirarlos directo a los ojos, aunque sabían que solo era una ilusión.

-Bienvenidos a mi mente -dijo la profesora, clavando su mirada en ellos de una forma aterradora. Era la misma profesora Trelawney que siempre habían conocido, con una expresión seria y poderosa, como en sus momentos en los que había realizado verdaderas profecías, con la voz grave y profunda-. Configuré mi bola de cristal para que solo pueda ser leída por ustedes, Harry, Ron o Hermione. Solo ustedes pueden saber lo que yo sé.

Su voz era grave y temible, como poseída. Sus ojos estaban clavados en ellos, pero parecían tener la capacidad de ver mucho más allá de ellos también, al mismo tiempo, como si su mirada trascendiera todo su entorno inmediato, pudiendo extenderse mucho más allá. Estaba envuelta en humo blanco, y sus brazos se extendían a sus lados.

-Llegado este punto, estoy segura de que recibirán mis señales en caso de ser necesario -les dijo-. Señales que enviaré de forma mental a ustedes, solo a ustedes, para que vayan a mi despacho y vean mi mensaje. Solo confío en ustedes tres, muchachos. Porque ustedes han demostrado a través de los años ser leales a Dumbledore, y al bien. Cualquier versión suya que encuentre esta bola, de cualquier universo, debe saber la verdad.

La profesora los miraba de forma extravagante, a través del humo plateado, una figura que pasaba a sus mentes directamente a través de la bola de cristal, siendo lo único visible para ellos.

-He avanzado mucho en mi investigación sobre los universos alternativos -decía la profesora-. He descubierto que las fuerzas oscuras detrás de todo esto son las mismas que han asolado a nuestro mundo desde hace siglos. Es un mal que existe desde la mismísima creación del universo. Es un monstruo dormido que ha ido cambiando de forma, de figura, que se ha adherido a personas inocentes corrompiéndolas y haciéndolas malvadas a lo largo de los años. Un alma, un espíritu, un poder maligno y oscuro, tenebroso, que se adhiere a magos, brujas, y solo quiere destruirlo todo.

"Este es el secreto: Desde la mismísima creación del universo, han existido dos fuerzas, dos fuerzas opuestas y eternas, el bien y el mal. Ambas tienen magia, y ambas tienen el poder de adherirse a personas. La fuerza del mal es un ente que deambula por el mundo, y que se ha adherido a distintos magos a lo largo de los años, para lograr sus fines oscuros.

"Ha vivido dentro del cuerpo de Gellert Grindelwald. Luego, cuando él fue derrotado, esta fuerza oscura abandonó su cuerpo y buscó un nuevo huésped. Encontró lo que buscaba en un pequeño e inocente muchacho que acababa de ser dejado en un orfanato. Lo corrompió desde pequeño, y vivió largos años dentro suyo, y así existió Lord Voldemort. Pero luego, con la muerte de Voldemort, esta entidad oscura quedó liberada una vez más, y ha buscado otro huésped. Así acabó en Christopher Potter, el hijo de aquel que había destruido a su huésped anterior. Por eso el muchacho era tan malvado, tan despiadado. Esa fuerza es el mismísimo diablo, el verdadero mal. Cuando Christopher fue vencido, la fuerza no murió.

"Temo, mis muchachos, que estamos enfrentando a la misma criatura oscura, una y otra vez. No son distintos magos oscuros, es uno solo, es una fuerza más antigua de lo que pueden imaginar. He usado mi bola de cristal para mirar dentro de los otros universos, y he descubierto la verdad.

"Esta entidad, el mal, encontró su final en el universo original. Encontró su fin porque la fuerza del bien, que también existe, utilizó un encantamiento para inhabilitarla por toda la eternidad, dejándola dormida, eternamente dormida, hasta los fines de todos los tiempos. Ya no podría volver a nacer en el universo.

"Pero, al verse derrotado de esta forma, el mal también encontró una opción, una posibilidad: Si no podía unirse a un huésped y realizar sus oscuros fines en el universo, entonces crearía otro universo. Así fue como creó nuevos universos, y expandió su maldad en todos ellos. Ahora tiene nuevas y terribles ambiciones: Crear nuevos universos, donde sí puede existir, y destruirlos y matar en ellos. Hacer lo que siempre ha querido hacer: provocar caos, destrucción, maldad. Y temo que otro de sus fines es conseguir suficiente poder, con la destrucción de esos universos, para romper el hechizo que le impide actuar en el Universo 1, y destruirlo también.

"Debo irme ahora, porque creo que está creciendo en intensidad en el Universo 3. Debo irme allí, a tratar de detenerla. Iré a Hogwarts, a mi despacho, pero en el Universo 3, donde mi bola me permitirá ver con mayor claridad todo lo que está pasando allí. Debo evitar que destruya ese universo. Pero sé que es peligroso, y por eso quiero dejarles este mensaje a ustedes. Si no sobrevivo, alguien tiene que poder mirar el más allá, alguien tiene que tener la capacidad que solo la adivinación puede darles, para mirar a los otros universos y poder vigilar de cerca a esta entidad oscura, para así poder derrotarla una vez más.

"Si eso ocurre, por medio de esa bola, le transmitiré a ustedes y solo a ustedes, el poder de la adivinación que he heredado de mis antepasados. Conmigo abatida, fluirá a través de la magia de mi bola de cristal y entrará en ustedes, para dotarlos de la capacidad de ver el más allá, de ver con el ojo de la adivinación.

"Este poder que tengo, ha despertado de forma exponencial con la creación de los nuevos universos… Mi sentido de la adivinación se ha sensibilizado al extremo, y me permite verlo todo… Es un ojo que les dará la completa y total información que necesitan, que les permitirá ver más allá del velo del engaño, del mal, y del complejo entramado multiversal. Yo fui quien les envió esas visiones a sus mentes, porque supe que ustedes son los indicados para luchar esta guerra. Por eso, en el verano, les envié señales sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en los otros universos… Yo hice que se vieran a ustedes mismos, para que luego le dijeran a la futura Hermione Granger lo que habían visto, y le dieran la idea de que los reuniera a ustedes, a cada uno de ustedes, a estas versiones suyas de los otros universos, cuando ella empezó a viajar con la idea de armar un grupo.

"Pero les advierto: Este gran poder requiere un extremo cuidado. Úsenlo con sabiduría… Úsenlo para detener el mal, no se dejen llevar por sus intereses propios… Solo así podrán tener éxito. Y ahora, los dejo con él. Con el ojo de la adivinación.

Entonces, Trelawney desapareció y el humo blanco cambió de forma, hasta crear una imagen conocida: los terrenos de Hogwarts. Allí, pudieron ver cómo la profesora corría e ingresaba al castillo.

-¡No podrán contra mí! -gritaba, blandiendo su varita en el aire, arremetiendo contra cientos de criaturas oscuras que se abalanzaban sobre ella. Pero fueron demasiadas. Acabaron ganándole, y ella desapareció consumida entre medio de un enorme grupo de sombras oscuras…

Todo fue mutando nuevamente hasta desaparecer, y entonces Hermy y Harry se encontraron a sí mismos de vuelta en el aula de adivinación con la bola de cristal bajo las palmas de las manos.

Se miraron entre sí, desconcertados.

-Las visiones fueron enviadas por ella -dijo Hermy-. Trelawney nos quería a nosotros, en caso de que algo le pasara. Quería que nosotros fuéramos sus sucesores. Ella sabe todo lo que está pasando aquí con los universos. O lo sabía… antes de viajar al Universo 3 y morir.

-¿Ha muerto?

-¿No viste esas imágenes de ella corriendo por Hogwarts y siendo abatida por esas sombras? La Trelawney que vimos allí estaba en el Universo 3, pero era esta, la del Universo 2, y viajó allí de alguna forma para ingresar a su despacho de Hogwarts a ver en su bola, a buscar más respuestas. Ella murió allí en el Universo 3.

-Quiere decir que también encontró una forma de viajar entre los universos, quizás con otro giratiempos o de alguna otra forma.

-Dijo que nos ha pasado el poder de la adivinación… El ojo.

-El ojo de la adivinación, eso dijo

Hermy se puso pensativa.

-Quizás… probemos esto. Volvamos a mirar en la bola.

-¿Qué miramos?

-Concentrémonos… Tratemos de ver si tenemos alguna capacidad para ver… algo.

Ambos volvieron a colocar sus manos sobre la bola de cristal, cerraron los ojos y se concentraron con todas sus fuerzas.

Y entonces, vieron imágenes terribles: Vieron un universo consumiéndose a sí mismo, una galaxia entera comprimiéndose, estrellas explotando y desapareciendo en una negrura total, un universo reduciéndose a la nada misma, y algo en sus cabezas les indicaba que estaban observando la destrucción total del Universo 3, y algo más les dijo que era algo que acababa de pasar, no hace mucho.

Era como si la información fluyera directo a sus cerebros, gracias a la bola de cristal. Todo tomaba forma en sus mentes, ayudándolos a comprender.

Entonces, vieron algo más: Vieron sombras oscuras, inferis, demonios, y toda clase de seres oscuros masacrando personas, que corrían y gritaban. Había fuego por todos lados. Había caos y destrucción. Otro mundo, distinto, siendo destruido también. Risas malvadas por doquier…

Ambos se apartaron al instante de la bola de cristal, aterrados por lo que habían visto.

Se miraron entre sí.

-Es mi mundo -dijo al instante Harry, con los ojos desorbitados-. Están matando a los muggles, que fueron los sobrevivientes. Están destruyendo mi mundo. Están en el Universo 6.

* * *

…

Sirius y Hagrid caminaban a zancadas hacia el castillo, apresurados. La noche era profunda, y el frío les calaba los huesos.

-Oye, oye, detente -Sirius tomó a Hagrid del brazo y tiró de él. Al instante, lo puso a cubierto detrás de un enorme árbol de los lindes del bosque prohibido.

-¿Qué ocurre? -dijo Hagrid, sin comprender.

Sirius señaló hacia adelante, en silencio. Hagrid miró hacia allí, y contempló cómo Steve Granger caminaba hacia el castillo con tranquilidad, bastante lejos de ellos, desde las verjas principales de entrada a los terrenos.

-¿Nos habrá visto?

-No, no lo creo -dijo Sirius, asomando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño-. Se nos adelantó. Está yendo hacia allí. Está yendo a buscar a Hermione. Debemos detenerlo.

-Vamos tras él.

* * *

…

-Dios mío -Hermy tenía las dos manos sobre la bola de cristal, y sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente blancos y resplandecientes, sin pupilas. Las imágenes ante ella eran terribles y devastadoras: Fuego por todos lados, destrucción, caos…

-¿Es el Universo 6?

Ella negó con la cabeza, apartó las manos de la bola de cristal y miró a Harry con horror.

-Estoy segura de que es el Universo 1.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Es como si la información fluyera a través de mi mente -dijo ella, con el cabello rosado alborotado sobre la cara, que lucía una expresión de consternación y terror-. Puedo verlo todo…

-¿Qué viste?

-El Universo 1, el que se supone que no puede ser atacado por esa fuerza del mal, está en caos y destrucción en este momento. Lo han conseguido. Con el poder que obtuvieron al destruir el Universo 3, las fuerzas oscuras pudieron no solo viajar al Universo 6 y al Universo 1, sino que obtuvieron el poder necesario para acabar con ellos. No solo vi el planeta Tierra en completo caos y destrucción, en ambos universos, sino también otros planetas estallando, destruyéndose, agujeros negros tragando galaxias…

Harry quedó boquiabierto, respirando con dificultad y temblando.

-Primero Trelawney dijo que crearon los otros universos porque un hechizo les impidió atacar en el único universo que existía entonces… Pero ahora dices que ese universo que estaba protegido, el universo 1, está siendo atacado en este momento.

-En este momento, están por destruir los universo -dijo Hermy, con la voz suave y aterrada-. Puedo ver absolutamente todo. Harry, he visto de vuelta el Universo 5. Y vi a Macho desaparecer en el aire, esfumarse, porque ha muerto en el Universo 3.

-No es posible, Hermy. Escucha, no es así como funciona el tiempo. Si lo vimos cuando estuvimos allí, es porque va a pasar en el futuro de ese universo. ¿No recuerdas lo que hablamos? Quiere decir que Jean tendría éxito en devolverlo a su universo, sino no habría salido en una portada de revista de octubre…

-No. Así funcionaban las cosas, es cierto. Pero ya no. Lo he visto esfumarse con mis propios ojos. La realidad de ese universo ha sido alterada. Y la de otros también. Las cosas cambiaron su lógica. Puedo sentir cómo el juego ha cambiado. Con la destrucción de un universo entero y completo, las reglas del juego ahora son otras… Macho y Negro desaparecieron de todas las realidades. Otra gente también. Si volvemos a ese futuro, de ese universo, él ya no estará allí. Todo está cambiando. La realidad se está transformando. Y temo que he visto algo peor…

Harry, que tenía los ojos desorbitados y no podía concebir que todo aquello estuviera pasando, se dio cuenta que la única forma de entender completamente lo que la chica le decía, sería averiguarlo él mismo.

Temiendo por lo que podía llegar a ver, Harry puso sus manos sobre la bola de cristal, sabiendo que el nuevo y extraordinario poder de la adivinación que Trelawney le había pasado con aquella extraña magia fluiría a través de sus venas y le haría ver todo.

Pero no estaba seguro de estar preparado para verlo todo…

Tocó la suave superficie de la bola, y al instante supo la respuesta a esa pregunta: Definitivamente, no estaba preparado para aquello.

De inmediato, supo que estaba observando el Universo 6, el suyo. Y justo en el momento en que puso sus manos sobre la bola, vio nuevamente cómo miles de galaxias y constelaciones en el espacio exterior se comprimían en una espiral de materia gris, luces, gases y colores espaciales, todo se comprimía sobre sí mismo, en un evento catastrófico que jamás pudiera haber producido su imaginación en su vida, y todo estalló sobre sí mismo desapareciendo y dejando solo negrura.

Acababa de presenciar la destrucción total en la gran implosión del Universo 6.

Y, como si eso fuera poco, inmediatamente luego de eso, su cerebro le mostró un conjunto de gente gritando y corriendo, mientras el suelo se hundía en una inmensidad absolutamente profunda. Ahora estaba viendo el Universo 1. De alguna forma, lo sabía. Cientos de magos, brujas, muggles eran absorbidos hacia el interior de la grieta abierta en el suelo. Luego de eso, el planeta entero estallaba en mil pedazos, siendo todo absorbido por el fuego. Las estrellas se comprimían, los soles estallaban…

Todo pasaba a toda velocidad delante de sus ojos, como si estuviera presenciando solo un resumen, una compilación de momentos, a toda velocidad sobre el suceso en sí.

Volvió a ver el mismo proceso, un universo entero comprimiéndose hasta su autodestrucción. Algo catastróficamente gigante y terrible, una destrucción tan gigantesca y espectacular que su cerebro no era capaz de entenderla del todo.

Eran imágenes que simplemente eran demasiado para su mente humana.

Y negrura otra vez.

Harry quitó sus manos de la bola, cayó al suelo y sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Era demasiado. Había visto demasiado.

-¿Qué viste? -preguntó Hermy, acercándose a él y tomándole el pulso, preocupada.

-Están destruidos -dijo Harry, agitado, clavando sus ojos en los de Hermy y sintiendo sus manos temblar dentro de las de ella-. Está pasando a toda velocidad. Ambos universos acaban de ser destruidos por completo también.

* * *

…

Sirius y Hagrid corrieron tan rápido como podían, abandonando todo disimulo, atravesando los terrenos del castillo y llegando junto a Steve Granger, que estaba de espaldas a ellos y se dirigía a las puertas principales de entrada.

-¡STEVE! -gritó Sirius, sacando su varita y apuntándolo-. ¡Detente!

Lentamente, Steve giró sobre sus talones y les dio la cara, con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Hagrid. Sirius. ¿Cómo están?

-Sabemos a qué has venido -dijo Sirius, sin dejar de apuntarlo con la varita, desafiante.

-¿De verdad?

-No podemos permitirte hacerlo.

-¿Hacer qué? -dijo él, dando un paso hacia ellos, sin sacar su varita, con valentía-. ¿Salvarlos?

-No has venido a salvar a nadie -dijo Hagrid, clavándole la mirada con desafío también-. Has venido a matar a una joven inocente.

-¿Joven inocente? -Steve trató de esbozar una sonrisa. Pero acabó con el rostro serio. Y los miró uno a uno, pasando su mirada de forma nerviosa entre ellos. -Ustedes no me conocen.

-Sabemos que no -dijo Sirius, sin bajar la varita-. Creímos conocerte, pero ahora vemos que estábamos equivocados.

-Yo te he advertido, hace años, de que debías decirle a Harry del Destruim Incantatum -dijo Steve-. ¿Lo recuerdas, Sirius? ¿Recuerdas que me aparecí en tu celda de Azkaban?

-Una jugada impresionante, sin dudas -dijo Sirius-. Mira, no sé qué historia hubo entre tú y tu hermano, y por qué no quisiste que él saliera victorioso, pero no me caben dudas de que tus intenciones no son muy distintas de las suyas.

-Exacto, no tienes idea -dijo él, escupiendo las palabras-. No te metas en lo que no sabes.

Se dio vuelta para intentar entrar nuevamente al castillo, pero Sirius avanzó hacia él con furia.

-¡Te he dicho que te detengas!

Frustrado, Steve se detuvo. Aun no sacaba su varita.

-Bien, de acuerdo -volvió a girarse sobre sí mismo, con el rostro contorsionado por la frustración-. Veo que tendré que explicarles todo… No quería que nadie lo supiera. Le mentí a esos chicos que fueron a mi casa. A Ron, a Luna, a Ginny. Les mentí y fingí que necesitaba ver a mi madre, que la extrañaba, para no causar sospechas en ellos. También le mentí a Hermione, a la joven Hermione, cuando le dije que la había extrañado mucho desde que viajé aquí, al pasado. Mentí todo el tiempo. Todo fue mentira.

-Lo imaginamos -dijo Sirius, entre dientes-. En verdad no puedes extrañar a nadie, porque eres un asesino como Christopher. ¿Verdad?

-Absolutamente no -dijo él-. No lo soy. Y no necesito que ustedes ni nadie me crean. Ni contarle mi verdad a nadie. Ni ensuciar el nombre de nadie. Opté por venderles un relato diferente, para que creyeran en la bondad de mi madre. Porque sería imposible para ustedes entender la verdad. No valía la pena intentarlo.

-¿La verdad?

-Mi madre no es quien ustedes creen que es -dijo él-. Por eso, ni bien me enteré, ahora hace unas horas, que ella ha viajado a este universo… decidí venir aquí, sin perder un segundo, para matarla.

-¿Hermione Granger? Creo que sabemos bien quién es Hermione…

En ese momento, las puertas del castillo se abrieron, y Steve sacó finalmente su varita, apuntando hacia allí, al tiempo que Jean aparecía ante ellos caminando de forma elegante y parsimoniosa, observando a todos los allí presentes de a uno.

-Madre -dijo Steve, clavando los ojos en Jean-. Veo que finalmente nos encontramos…

-Finalmente… -dijo Jean, clavando sus ojos en él.

-Me han contado que no querías verme -dijo Steve-. Me han dicho que, desde que llegaste a este universo, supuestamente para buscarme a mí, te has rehusado a verme. Que has puesto pretextos. Que has dicho que querías dejarme tranquilo, con mi familia, que has dicho que preferías no involucrarme en esta guerra… Diles la verdad, ahora. ¿Les dirás quién eres?

-Estás loco -dijo Sirius, mirándolo-. ¿Estás insinuando que Jean es malvada? ¡Ten cuidado, Jean! Ha venido aquí a matarte. Pensamos que quería matar a la joven Hermione, pero ahora vemos que es en verdad a ti a quien busca. Ten cuidado.

Steve giró hacia Hagrid y Sirius, pero no dejó de apuntarla con la varita.

-Jean es la villana de esta historia -dijo entonces, sus palabras saliendo de él y causando impacto en los demás.

-Estás loco -repitió Sirius, negando con la cabeza-. Es Hermione. Hermione que volvió del futuro. Ella nos reunió a todos.

-Deja de llenarles la cabeza con mentiras -dijo Jean, avanzando lentamente hacia Steve-. Tú eres el villano de la historia. ¿Por qué no les dices que heredaste el gen malvado, igual que tu hermano?

En ese mismo momento, encima de la torre del castillo que se erguía junto a ellos, Hermy Perry sacaba sus manos de la bola de cristal y miraba a Harry Potter, junto a ella, con los ojos como platos.

-¡Harry! -dijo, muy afectada-. He visto algo más…

-¿Aún más?

-No vas a creerlo -dijo, mirándolo a los ojos con terror-. Jean… Jean… Ella tiene el mal dentro suyo. Acabo de verlo. Está aquí abajo en los terrenos del castillo. Ella… Ella planeó todo esto.

-¿Qué estupideces son esas, hijo? -dijo Jean, avanzando hacia Steve con una sonrisa-. Por favor, deja de mentirle a Sirius y Hagrid. Yo soy Hermione, ¿cómo podría ser una villana?

-Les contaré todo -dijo Steve, entre dientes-. Les contaré toda la verdad sobre ella. Pero primero… ¡Primero la mataré!

Entonces, en el momento en que Steve abría la boca para pronunciar un hechizo, Jean alzó su varita hacia él con una velocidad impresionante e inesperada, y un haz de luz verde golpeó a Steve en el pecho, tan rápido que nadie pudo verlo venir, ni siquiera él.

Steve cayó de lado, muerto.

-¿Qué has hecho? -dijo Sirius, corriendo hacia Steve.

-Iba a matarme -dijo Jean-. No me dejó opción.

Sirius se arrodilló en el suelo, junto a Steve. Se quedó allí contemplándolo, sin comprender. Hagrid estaba a su lado muy afectado, sujetándose el pecho.

Todo había pasado tan deprisa…

Y entonces, lentamente, Sirius giró su cabeza hacia Jean, que seguía allí de pie, y se dio cuenta de que esta estaba apuntándolo con su varita.

-¿Por qué sigues apuntando, Jean? -dijo Sirius, lentamente-. Ya lo has matado…

-Lo siento -entonces, Jean esbozó una sonrisa macabra, mirando a Sirius casi con diversión; y Sirius comprendió, luego de ver la velocidad con la que había atacado instantes atrás esa mujer, que no podría alzar su varita hacia ella a tiempo. Ella llevaba la ventaja. -No quería hacerte esto, Sirius… Pero sabes demasiado. Así son las cosas. Supongo que tú, más que nadie, lo entenderás.

Sirius apretó su varita con fuerza, exhaló un último aliento he intentó alzarla con toda la velocidad que pudieron sus músculos.

-¡AVADA KEDABRA!

-¡NOOOOOO! -aulló Hagrid, arremetiendo contra ella de inmediato, pero demasiado tarde también.

-¡AVADA KEDABRA! -se oyó otro terrible grito, que no había perdido ni un segundo.

Y entonces, así sin más, el caos se transformó en silencio. La muerte dio paso a la noche profunda y silenciosa, en un evento que no fue percibido por ningún testigo presencial, en una entrada a Hogwarts particularmente vacía por la fecha del año y la ausencia en aquel sitio de las pocas personas que habitaban el castillo esos días.

Entonces, con disimulo, Jean miró alrededor, y comprobó que nadie hubiera presenciado la escena. Empezó a conjurar hechizos en el aire con su varita, y los tres cuerpos se esfumaron en la nada misma, desapareciendo.

Sin borrar su sonrisa, la bruja dio unos pasos atrás y volvió a meterse en el castillo. Empezó a subir los tramos de escalera que la separaban del séptimo piso, con la intención de regresar a donde había estado hasta momentos atrás, descansando, junto a su versión juvenil.

Escaleras arriba, en la Sala Multipropósito, Hermione Granger seguía durmiendo contra la fría pared, ahora sola en aquella oscuridad, respirando lentamente con cada latido de su corazón que era producido en ese sueño en que estaba inmersa. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia donde instantes atrás había estado su compañera del futuro, su nueva amiga, a su lado. En sus sueños, estaba experimentando la felicidad que le había producido conocer a su yo del futuro, y la dicha que había obtenido porque esa reunión le diera aquel extraño confort que no había encontrado en nadie más.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, y Jean caminó lentamente hasta regresar junto a ella. Se sentó despacio a su lado, volvió a colocar su brazo sobre los hombros de la dormida Hermione y cerró los ojos, preparándose para volver a dormir, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.


	27. Tiempo muerto

27\. Tiempo muerto

Jean abrió los ojos de par en par, retiró el brazo que acababa de colocar sobre Hermione y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

La mujer se puso de pie nuevamente, miró hacia el techo, curvó los labios hacia abajo con ira y entornó los ojos. Entonces empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la Sala Multipropósito.

-Ya viene -dijo Guerrero, apartando las manos de la bola de cristal y dirigiéndose con temor a Hermy Perry-. Jean viene.

-Es demasiado tarde -Hermy, que también había observado en la bola de cristal, lucía aterrorizada-. Con la destrucción de tres universos, ya consiguieron la fuerza necesaria para destruirlos a todos. Ahora mismo, en este momento, lo están haciendo: Están a punto de hacer que todos los demás universos que siguen en pie estallen simultáneamente.

Aferrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, desesperado, Harry buscó una solución, una alternativa, cualquier cosa.

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

Pero no lo había. Estaba todo ocurriendo allí y ahora, demasiado rápido. Oyeron pasos en el pasillo bajo ellos. Alguien se acercaba hacia la puerta trampa por la que se accedía al aula de adivinación.

Jean.

Y, en ese mismo momento, las fuerzas oscuras crecían hasta límites inimaginables, con el poder necesario para llevar a cabo su plan en cuestión de segundos: destruir todos los universos.

-¿Qué hacemos? -Harry miraba hacia la puerta trampa, mientras esta se abrió y reveló un espacio para subir. Alcanzaron a ver el cabello de Jean escaleras abajo, mientras la bruja se preparaba para subir a enfrentarlos.

Una bruja que acababa de matar a tres magos muy hábiles.

Y que ahora iba a por ellos.

-Huyamos -dijo Hermy entonces, sacó su giratiempos de su blusa y pasó la cadena encima del cuello de Harry.

Mientras la chica se concentraba en otro lugar al que viajar, Harry vio que la cabeza de Jean empezaba a emerger por las escaleras.

-¡Rápido, Hermy! -desesperado por no poder hacer magia para ayudar, Harry lanzó un manotazo queriendo alcanzar el giratiempos para girarlo él, porque Hermy había quedado paralizada por el pánico al ver a Jean apuntándolos con una varita, y no reaccionaba.

-¡Confringo! -exclamó Jean con demasiada rapidez, apuntando hacia ellos.

Harry levantó ambas manos hacia ella, como si eso pudiera amortiguar el hechizo. Pensó que lo dirigiría hacia alguno de ellos, buscando matarlos con la explosión. Pero no.

Jean había lanzado su hechizo directamente hacia el giratiempos.

Hermy soltó el objeto de sus manos al tiempo que era golpeado por el hechizo, con un gritito de sorpresa, y el giratiempos explotó en pedazos en sus manos.

Se quedaron los dos de piedra, con la cadena cortada resbalando por sus cuellos y cayendo al suelo.

Habían perdido su única escapatoria. Habían perdido al giratiempos.

-Vaya, vaya -dijo Jean, mirándolos con expresión psicótica, con los ojos muy abiertos-. Si son nada más y nada menos que Guerrero y Hermy Perry.

Ambos la miraron con temor. Hermy apuntaba su varita hacia ella. Harry lucía indefenso pero preparado para pelear con puños y cualquier medio muggle de lucha que pudiera utilizar.

-Traidora -dijo Hermy, en voz baja.

-Wow, esas no son formas de hablarle a la persona que te rescató de tu universo, Hermy Perry.

-No rescataste nada -dijo Harry, entre dientes.

-¿Crees que no? -dijo ella, dando un paso hacia ellos, por entre medio de los libros esparcidos por el suelo-. ¿Crees que no te salvé? Yo te saqué de ese agujero que era el Universo 6.

-Y luego hiciste que todas tus criaturas diabólicas hicieran explotar ese universo en pedazos.

-Explotar… -ella hizo una mueca, mofándose de él-. No explotó nada, Guerrero. Los universos simplemente están implosionando. Están volviendo a su forma natural, antes del Big Bang. Es un proceso natural de la vida. Y necesario. El tiempo no debe correr por siempre hacia adelante. El tiempo tiene un principio y un final. Debe comprimirse, regresar a su estado original.

-Confiamos en ti -le lanzó Hermy-. Y resultó que tú habías planeado absolutamente todo.

-Pronto entenderán por qué era tan necesario, todo esto -dijo ella, con los ojos demasiado salidos para afuera, haciéndola lucir nada como Hermione sino como una persona demente y enferma-. Cuando dejen de revolver las cosas de Trelawney… Esa vieja loca, que estuvo detrás de mí todo el tiempo y de la que no conseguía deshacerme… Pero que finalmente vencí. Ahora contemplarán el final de mi plan… Está por llegar, en solo minutos. Y me agradecerán.

-¿Qué podríamos querer agradecerte?

-Que los salvé a ustedes -explicó ella-. Los vi allí, en sus universos, y yo sabía que pronto estos desaparecerían. Y quise salvarlos a ustedes. A ustedes seis… Me pareció que ustedes sí merecían sobrevivir, vi algo especial en ustedes… Pero luego Macho y Negro se quedaron innecesariamente durante la destrucción del Universo 3. Les dije que vinieran conmigo. No quisieron. Allá ellos. ¿Ustedes valorarán mi ayuda… o seguirán el mismo camino que ellos?

Harry se quedó observando los pedazos de giratiempos destruido en el suelo. Jean llevaba totalmente la ventaja, apuntándolos con determinación. Y la actitud de parálisis por el miedo de Hermy, la única de su parte que podía usar magia, no ayudaba.

Entonces, algo vino a la mente de Harry. Una idea.

Haciéndose el distraído, caminó un poco de lado, fingiendo que estaba sumido en pensamientos.

-Algo que no entiendo -dijo, mientras se movía lentamente a un costado-. Es qué pasó en el futuro… en tú futuro… para que Hermione se volviera una persona malvada como tú. No tiene el menor sentido para mí.

Ella rio.

-¿Malvada yo? -dijo entonces, siguiendo a Harry con su varita mientras este se dirigía hacia un lado-. Yo soy una mujer misericordiosa. E inteligente. Se los advertimos, en el Universo 3. "No somos estúpidos". Es que somos Hermione Granger. Somos muy inteligentes. Los universos necesitaban esto.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Hermy, logrando articular palabra.

Entonces, Jean giró el brazo, apuntando su varita hacia ella.

-Porque no puede existir más de un universo -dijo entonces, y Harry aprovechó que ya no lo apuntara con la varita para terminar de acortar la distancia que lo separaba de la mesa de la profesora-. Verás, Hermy, cuando se crearon todos esos universos, yo…

-¡AHORA! -gritó Harry entonces, en un momento en que Jean no se lo esperaba para nada.

Obedeciendo por puro instinto, sin tampoco entender el plan de Harry, Hermy saltó corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él.

Jean demoró un segundo completo para comprender que Harry había planeado algo. Parecía no haber concebido aquella posibilidad, y cuando finalmente los apuntó con su varita, era demasiado tarde para ella:

Harry aferraba la bola de cristal con las dos manos. Cuando Hermy llegó a su lado, Harry extendió un brazo hacia ella, aún aferrando la bola con la otra mano, y entonces la bola lanzó un brillo impresionante que cubrió absolutamente todo.

Harry cerró los ojos, deseando que su plan hubiera funcionado.

Hubo un instante de brillo enceguecedor y donde sintió que su mano que estaba sobre la bola de cristal ardía incandescentemente. Pero luego, todo desapareció y el cuarto volvió a encontrarse exactamente en el mismo estado de antes.

Abrió los ojos, y miró apresuradamente hacia la puerta trampa. ¿Había funcionado? ¿Habían viajado a otro universo?

Pero no. Jean seguía allí, ante ellos.

-Mierda -dijo en voz alta, con los nervios a flor de piel. No había funcionado. Su plan había fallado.

-¿Qué quisiste hacer? -preguntó Hermy, mirando a Jean con horror también.

-Trelawney usó algo para viajar al Universo 3 que no debió ser un giratiempos -explicó él-. Confiaba en que la bola de cristal fuera eso…

-Espera un momento -Hermy seguía mirando a Jean, y empezó a agitar su mano ante la bruja-. ¿Jean?

Jean estaba allí, apuntándolos con su varita, pero increíblemente quieta. De hecho, ni siquiera pestañeaba. No parecía estar respirando. Estaba más dura que una estatua, con el brazo extendido y la mirada clavada en ellos.

Confundidos y aterrados, los dos chicos se hicieron a un lado y caminaron a otro extremo del aula. Jean no giró sus ojos hacia ellos ni movió el brazo. Siguió apuntando hacia donde habían estado momentos atrás.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Harry consultó su reloj de pulsera, y exhaló un gemido.

-Hermy, no vas a creerlo…

Pero Hermy ya se había asomado a una ventana, al parecer muy preocupada por algo que había visto allí fuera. Harry miró también, y se dio cuenta que se trataba de un ave, una lechuza. Esta estaba congelada en el aire justo ante la ventana, con ambas alas extendidas, pero sin moverlas un centímetro. Y flotando a pesar de eso. De hecho, no parecía que hubiera siquiera una brisa de viento agitando sus plumas.

-Puta madre -Hermy abrió la boca de par en par, y acto seguido se la tapó con una mano-. Congelaste el tiempo.

Harry volvió a mirar a Jean, preocupado. Seguía exactamente igual. De pie igual que instantes atrás.

-Congelé el tiempo -dijo él también, consternado-. Es tan extraño… Tomé la bola de cristal y le pedí un deseo, por así decirlo… Deseé que esto se detuviera, ahora que lo pienso bien. Estaba pensando en que en cualquier momento se destruirían todos los universos.

-Con el poder de la adivinación que nos pasó Trelawney, ahora tenemos poder para utilizar la magia que ella obtuvo también al crearse el multiverso mágico. Y uno de esos poderes podría ser detener el tiempo con la bola de cristal.

-En eso pensaba yo. En que, si ella viajó al Universo 3, debió hacerlo con algo. Utilizó la bola, entonces. Pero yo detuve el tiempo.

-Lo detuviste por completo -Hermy se paseó por la habitación nuevamente-. ¿Crees que haya sido solo aquí, o en todos los universos?

-No sé qué tan poderosa sea esa bola, pero espero que en todos. O implosionarán en cualquier momento.

-Usemos la bola para ver -sugirió ella, acercándose de nuevo a la mesa.

-¡Espera! -Harry extendió un brazo, deteniéndola. Apuntó con la cabeza hacia Jean. -¿Crees que deberíamos matarla?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Es la villana detrás de todo esto… Podríamos aprovechar y, bueno, tú sabes… Le lanzamos un maleficio asesino. Claro que yo no puedo hacer magia, tú deberás hacerlo.

-No me mataré a mí misma -protestó a ella.

-No eres tú, ¿no lo ves? Es malvada.

-No tengo idea de por qué es malvada, pero propongo que antes de matarla lo averigüemos -dijo Hermy.

-¿Y cómo piensas…?

Pero Harry vio que Hermy miraba hacia la bola de cristal, y asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Tenemos tiempo. Supongo.

-Todo el que queramos, si esto detuvo el tiempo en todos los universos a la vez.

-Está bien… -Harry se acercó con ella, ambos pusieron sus manos sobre la bola y se concentraron. Pidieron a la bola, con sus mentes, que les revelara la verdad detrás de todo aquello…

Nuevamente, un vapor blanco cubrió todo.

Vieron a Dumbledore. Estaba sentado a una mesa en una casa que no habían visto nunca. Ante él había una sola persona, que reconocieron enseguida como Snape. La casa en cuestión estaba repleta de estanterías llenas de libros, y los dos magos estaban sentados mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Eso que acaba de decirme… es en serio? -le preguntaba Snape, con su rostro indescifrable.

-Así es, me temo, Severus -dijo Dumbledore-. Pero no tiene sentido apiadarnos de él ahora…

-¿Cómo no? -Snape frunció el entrecejo-. Esto cambia completamente el juego. Lo que usted está diciéndome es que el villano más malvado de todos los tiempos, el Señor de la Tinieblas, no es en verdad un villano…

-Creo que esa reflexión exageraría el verdadero curso de las cosas -remarcó Dumbledore, entrelazando sus dedos-. Él fue poseído de muy pequeño por el mal.

-¿Malderith?

-Algunos lo han llamado así. Otros le han puesto nombres como Lucifer, Satán o el Diablo. Pero que no te asusten sus nombres. Solo es un espíritu, una fuerza maligna que no tiene otro objetivo más que la destrucción desmedida, la muerte y el horror…

-¿No hay forma de… hacerle un exorcismo, o algo así?

-No, temo que no -Dumbledore negó con la cabeza-. Es el mismo caso que la última vez. El mismo que cuando investigué a Gellert Grindelwald. Él también fue consumido por la misma entidad, la misma alma del mal. No hay vuelta atrás. Una vez poseídos, no se los puede liberar. Y él no los abandonará hasta haber cumplido sus cometidos… o ser derrotado.

-Usted no mató a Grindelwald -observó Snape-. Lo venció en batalla y aprisionó.

-Y se fue con el diablo dentro, estoy seguro. Lo habrá tenido años dentro suyo. Y luego apareció Voldemort… Mi teoría es que eso ocurrió porque el mal dentro suyo decidió que ese cuerpo no tenía más utilidad para él, y lo abandonó voluntariamente. Para luego poseer el cuerpo de Tom.

-Pero con todo esto de los Horcruxes…

-Temo que no debemos ilusionarnos de que exista la más remota posibilidad de recuperar al antiguo niño que fue una vez Tom Riddle antes de ser poseído por el mal. Recuerda que ya ha muerto y renacido nuevamente. Por eso decidió utilizar Horcruxes, no es casualidad, Severus… El mal que habita su cuerpo le indicó al muchacho que esa sería la mejor forma de preservarse a sí mismo. Y el muchacho averiguó todo lo que pudo sobre ellos. En verdad, el mal dentro suyo buscaba preservarse a sí mismo en vinculación con ese cuerpo, para no tener que volver a empezar de cero una tercera vez, con el cuerpo de otro mago. Al preservarse dentro de Tom, a pesar de que este haya muerto y renacido trece años después, el mal se aseguró de seguir teniendo influencia sobre el mundo mágico, donde Tom siempre fue temido y tuvo su fama.

-¿Cómo lo vencemos?

-No estoy seguro de que se pueda -dijo Dumbledore-. Verás, matar al Diablo… Él nació junto con la creación del universo. Podemos matar al huésped, que considero fuera de toda posibilidad de salvación. Eso detendrá todo esto, pero solo por ahora. Surgirán nuevos magos oscuros.

-¿Qué puede hacerse?

Dumbledore entonces se puso de pie, mirando a Snape con ojos cansados.

-Lo que he hecho toda mi vida, Severus. Pelearlo. Darle batalla una y otra vez, en todos los magos a los que sea que busque poseer. En la forma que sea. Darle batalla a un mar para arrinconarlo y no permitirle crecer, o podría crecer en proporciones desmedidas… Darle batalla para arrinconarlo, aunque nunca para vencerlo.

Dumbledore estaba por irse, cuando las palabras de Snape lo detuvieron.

-Usted es la fuerza del bien… ¿No es así?

Se esbozó una sonrisa en los labios del anciano.

-Realmente, Severus, no deja de impresionarme tu habilidad para resolver acertijos -dijo, sin volverse-. Así como hay una fuerza del mal, también se creó una del bien con la creación del universo. Y también ha estado dentro de los magos y brujas a través de los años. Es una magia muy, muy antigua…

Entonces, Dumbledore se volvió y miró a Snape directo a los ojos.

-Es la magia que tenía Lily Potter, Severus.

Y en ese momento, por primera vez en toda la conversación, el rostro de Snape dejó de ser inexpresivo y se transformó por la sorpresa y la angustia.

-¿La magia de Lily? -repitió, boquiabierto.

-Magia antigua -explicó Dumbledore-. Cuando supe que los buscaban para matarlos… Les cedí el ente benigno que habitaba dentro de mí. Se lo pasé a ella. Ella nunca lo supo. Por eso fue que pudo detener el hechizo de Voldemort, un hechizo asesino, algo que nunca otro mago había hecho anteriormente. La magia "antigua" que utilizó para salvar la vida de Harry Potter fue la fuerza benigna de la que hablas. Pero jamás la he pedido de regreso. Jamás volvió a mí después.

-¿Y… y a dónde fue?

-Pues a la criatura viviente más inocente y más cercana que la necesitaba, allí fue -explicó Dumbledore-. La fuerza del bien, la que tiene el poder de protegernos del Diablo, de Malderith, del mal, vive y siempre ha vivido dentro de Harry Potter.

Entonces, todo el humo en torno a ellos mutó y se transformó hasta dejar a Harry y Hermy de pie en un lugar diferente. Era el aula de adivinación, pero cubierta de aquel humo blanco, y ahora había dos figuras distintas sentadas en una mesa allí: Una era la profesora Trelawney. La otra no era una persona en verdad, sino un cuadro. El cuadro de Dumbledore estaba posado sobre una banqueta, ante ella. Lo habían sacado de su lugar y llevado hasta allí, y ambos mantenían una conversación.

-Él es -decía Dumbledore, desde el interior del retrato-. El muchacho que está haciendo todo esto, el que viste, es Christopher Potter. El hijo de Harry y Hermione Granger.

-Profesor, mis cartas auguran que algo terrible, muy terrible, traerá ese muchacho -decía ella, muy preocupada, enfocando sus ojos saltones en el retrato.

-Y están en lo cierto, me temo -le decía Dumbledore-. Pronto volveré, Sybill. Confío en que mi encantamiento de renacimiento del ave fénix me traerá de vuelta a la vida, para ayudarlos más de cerca. Como siempre digo, el mal debe ser arrinconado, pero jamás podrá ser vencido. Y por eso mismo he decidido no morir. Es la única forma de asegurarme, personalmente, de que Hogwarts verdaderamente ayude siempre a quien lo necesita.

-Se esfuerza demasiado, profesor… Ni siquiera se ha permitido morir en paz.

-Prefiero no morir en paz, sino pelear eternamente -dijo él-. Los remordimientos de mi pasado son un peso demasiado grande para mí… Un peso que ni toda una eternidad de lucha en el lado del bien logrará subsanar.

-No exagere, profesor.

-Le aseguro que no lo hago, Sybill. Ahora, creo que no deberías intervenir en esta guerra. Harry Potter tiene el poder, la fuerza y sobre todo la bondad interna necesaria, una que lo hará lo suficientemente digno para derrotar a su malvado hijo.

-Sigo sin entender, mis cartas simplemente no lo revelan… ¿Cómo el hijo de Potter se hizo tan malvado? ¿Qué le ocurrió en el futuro?

-Nada le ocurrió en el futuro -explicó Dumbledore-. Le ocurrió aquí mismo, en el presente. Al ser concebido. Como Harry mató a su último huésped, el mal ha decidido habitar dentro del hijo de Harry en venganza. De uno de sus hijos, en verdad, porque él tendrá dos. Ha elegido a uno de ellos como su huésped, para poder atormentar a Harry. Sabe que la fuerza del bien vive dentro del muchacho, me temo, también. Lamento mucho esto, pero ese muchacho no podrá tener la tranquila vida que merece. No en este universo…

Todo se hizo vapor nuevamente, y volvieron al mismo lugar, a la misma aula. Esta vez, Trelawney estaba reunida con el verdadero Dumbledore, sentado en la misma banqueta donde anteriormente había estado el cuadro. La conversación parecía estar mucho más marcada por la tristeza ahora.

-Ha muerto -decía Trelawney, tomando a Dumbledore de las manos-. Usted no me dijo que Potter tendría que morir, que realizar un Destruim Incantatum, para vencer a su hijo. Si lo hubiera sabido, yo podría haber intentado intervenir. Últimamente, mis poderes han crecido exponencialmente.

-Temo que el hecho de que hayan crecido tus poderes no es por nada bueno -dijo él, que lucía muy preocupado-. Ha empezado, Sybill.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La Guerra de los Universos. Ya comenzó. Un evento inesperado ha tenido lugar hace poco, y ahora el mundo será mucho más grande de lo que creíamos.

-¿De qué está hablando, profesor? ¿Guerra de universos? He revisado los astros, y no he visto nada…

-Espere a que sus poderes continúen creciendo, y ya lo verá -dijo él-. Con el cosmos ampliado, los adivinos que tienen el verdadero gen de la adivinación verán incrementado de sobremanera su ojo interno. Espere, y ya lo verá, Sybill.

-Me gustaría contradecirlo, Albus… Pero viniendo de alguien que ha conseguido volver de la muerte… Tomaré su palabra.

-Hace bien, Sybill -dijo Dumbledore-. Christopher no era el peor de los males. Porque, con el cosmos ampliado, se acaba de crear un cultivo perfecto para que prospere el mal, me temo. Con cada creación de un nuevo universo, universos espejo, cada uno de ellos vio replicadas todas las características del universo original: dos de ellas son la fuerza del bien y la del mal. Pero, como algunas cosas han resultado distintas en estos universos espejo, eso también resultó distinto. Y temo que no para bien: En vez de crecer con mayor intensidad la fuerza del bien, todos los otros universos nuevos tuvieron al mal en forma mucho más plena dentro suyo, y el bien ha quedado vivo dentro de un huésped en cada uno de ellos también, pero con mucha menos fuerza. Temo que no tienen posibilidades. Pronto, si no hacemos algo, todos serán destruidos.

-¿De qué habla? ¿Por qué serán destruidos?

-El Diablo tiene la ventaja. Del total de los universos, controla el poder con mucha más fuerza en la mayoría de ellos. Si consigue la energía necesaria, podrá usarla para implosionarlos a todos y destruirlos. La energía multiversal del mal, en conjunto, va creciendo exponencialmente, más y más. Se nutrirá de más y más mal, y podrá destruirlos a todos.

"Quise evitarlo. Tomé precauciones en el Universo 1: Hice un hechizo que impediría que el Diablo pudiera tener el poder que había tenido con Voldemort y otros, ya fuera en ese huésped o en otros. Un hechizo increíble, del que estoy muy orgulloso, y a su vez que no creo poder volver a hacer jamás. Sin embargo, me salió todo mal, por desgracia. El mal no murió, claro, ni siquiera abandonó a su huésped. Solo evité que pudiera conseguir poder, habilidad como mago. El muchacho quedó inválido por el hechizo. Otros han pensado que fue por una pelea con su hermano. Pero no, fui yo… No tuve remordimientos. Pensé: Arrinconarlo, aunque no se pueda matarlo. Pensé que acababa de salvar al universo…

"Pero me equivoqué. En su desesperación, el mal supo que ya no podría actuar en el universo, por toda la eternidad. Poseyera a quien poseyera, no tendría poder. Pero encontró una alternativa: Crear un nuevo universo. Luego de años atrapado en el Universo 1, dentro de Christopher Potter, se separó brevemente, se metió en la madre del joven y la hizo construir un giratiempos capaz de crear un nuevo universo. Luego lo utilizó para volver al pasado, en otro universo. En ese otro universo, mi hechizo no tenía ningún tipo de funcionalidad.

"Su maldad y poder quedaron habilitados nuevamente, y empezó a utilizarlo enseguida. La única forma de detenerlo allí fue el bien, fue Harry Potter. Una vez más, tuve que depender del muchacho. Potter nos ha salvado a todos de mi propio error en el Universo 1… Pero me temo que no terminó ahí…

-Albus… -Trelawney le apretaba las manos con mucha fuerza, aterrada-. ¿Por qué el azar haría eso? ¿Por qué, al crearse todos los otros nuevos universos, resultó victoriosa la fuerza de Malderith, del Diablo, creciendo muy por encima del bien?

-Porque no fue el azar, Sybill… Cuando Harry mató a Christopher, sacrificando su vida en un acto muy heroico, el mal quedó liberado una vez más. Y también el bien, porque su huésped, Harry, también había muerto.

"Con las dos fuerzas del bien y del mal sin huésped, liberadas, ambas buscaron rápidamente alguien, un nuevo huésped que habitar. Y allí fue que ocurrió esto. Había solo dos universos en ese momento. Pero la fuerza del mal se metió en un nuevo huésped, que estaba allí, en esa batalla, y por medio del nuevo huésped replicó el truco del giratiempos, creando otro artefacto capaz de crear universos, y así creó todos los demás.

-Lo hizo a propósito.

-Exacto. Vio que el Universo 2 le había dado poder, y decidió crear más. Con cada nuevo universo, las fuerzas del bien se creaban más débiles, por voluntad suya, porque aprendió a crearlos así. Y las fuerzas del mal crecían cada vez más potentes. De hecho, sospecho que ese cambio en las dos fuerzas generó todos los demás cambios y diferencias que hay entre los universos. Porque son universos espejo, es decir idénticos los unos a los otros, y no debería haber motivos para que alguno tenga características distintas, para que las cosas hayan pasado de forma diferente en él. En verdad, creo, esas diferencias se deben a las modificaciones que el mal hizo al crearlos.

-Dumbledore… ¿Y quién es el nuevo huésped? ¿Quién es el Diablo ahora?

-He tenido que viajar mucho por el entramado multiversal para descubrir y compartir contigo todos estos descubrimientos, Sybill -dijo él, algo apesadumbrado-. Cuando logre descifrar ese… serás la primera a quien se lo revele.

Todo se esfumó. El vapor blanco empezó a irse, y pronto Harry y Hermy estuvieron de vuelta en la sala de adivinación en el presente, en el mundo terrenal, con un tiempo totalmente congelado, una Jean que aún los apuntaba inmóvil con su varita y una lechuza congelada del otro lado de la ventana.

Se miraron a los ojos, asombrados.

-Jean es -dijo Harry, comprendiendo-. Ella es la nueva huésped. No podemos matarla.

-Pero oíste lo que dijo -dijo Hermy, mirando su versión mayor con aprehensión-. No podemos hacer nada para salvarla. Así como no hubo chances con Voldemort…

-Podemos intentarlo, quizás -dijo Harry.

-Todos podríamos morir -lo miró a los ojos-. Si ella es el verdadero mal, el Diablo original, y los demás de todos los universos solo responden a él… a ella… quizás al matarla podamos detener todo esto. Quizás evitemos la destrucción de los universos que aún quedan en pie. Harry, si no lo hacemos… Destruirá a todos los universos. Todos moriremos.

Harry tragó saliva y miró a Jean. Luego a Hermy.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que había una mosca congelada en pleno vuelo ante él. El tiempo estaba totalmente paralizado. Pero no podían vivir así para siempre. Tenían que hacer que corriera a velocidad normal otra vez. Y si lo hacían sin un plan, en cuestión de segundos todos los universos iban a desaparecer.

-De acuerdo -Harry asintió, y se puso de pie ante la congelada Jean-. No tenemos opción… Hazlo.

Hermy tragó saliva también, nerviosa. Se paró derecha, alzó su varita y la apuntó al pecho de Jean, abriendo grandes los ojos mientras lo hacía y apartándose un rosado mechón de cabello de la cara.

Miró a la versión mayor de sí misma a los ojos, entonces los entrecerró y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en hacerlo bien. En intentarlo. En desearlo de verdad. Solo así el encantamiento funcionaba.

Y entonces abrió los labios.

-¡AVADA KEDABRA!


	28. El secreto de Dumbledore

28\. El secreto de Dumbledore

Nada pasó.

Jean seguía allí de pie, inmóvil. No había muerto.

-No murió -dijo Harry, girando la cabeza para verla mejor, como si dudara de que en verdad siguiera viva. Todo era muy dudoso al estar congelado el tiempo. -¿Verdad?

-Lo siento, no puedo -dijo Hermy, bajando la varita. Bajó su cabeza, decepcionada. -No tuve verdadera intención en hacerlo. Este maleficio solo funciona si uno realmente lo desea, es bastante macabro.

-Pero tú ya lo habías hecho antes -le recordó Harry-. El año pasado, mataste a Bellatrix con él.

-Sí, pero eso sí que lo deseaba de verdad. En cambio, Jean… No porque sea yo misma, sino porque… Ni siquiera es su culpa, ¿sabes? Está poseída por el Diablo.

En ese momento, oyeron nuevamente pasos en el pasillo de abajo.

-¿Qué demonios? -Harry tomó el hombro de Hermy, para ponerla alerta-. El tiempo está congelado. No debería haber nadie caminando por ningún lado.

-Yo también lo oí -susurró Hermy, con terror.

La chica alzó su varita, apuntando hacia la abierta puerta trampa, y ambos se agacharon un poco, para no ser vistos.

Los pasos llegaron hasta la escalera y oyeron que empezaban a subirla. Ambos quedaron petrificados, mirando hacia allí con sus corazones dando un salto.

Jean seguía congelada. La mosca seguía inmóvil en el aire. La lechuza seguía detenida en el tiempo allí fuera. Si ellos dos habían congelado el tiempo y eran los únicos que podían moverse en esa fracción de tiempo detenido, ¿quién estaba subiendo por las escaleras?

Entonces, una cabellera blanca apareció primero, seguida de un rostro anciano con anteojos de medialuna y luego una larguísima barba blanca.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore? -dijo Hermy.

Harry se quedó de piedra. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Dumbledore terminó de subir las escaleras y miró alrededor, dentro del aula, como si tuviera mucha curiosidad por la arquitectura y diseño del aula de adivinación. Ni siquiera pareció interesarle la congelada Jean, ni el desorden de libros en el suelo. Sus ojos finalmente se posaron en los dos muchachos, y les dirigió una sonrisa paternal.

-Hola, muchachos -dijo, saludando con la mano.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Dumbledore caminó hasta uno de los puffs del aula, y con un suspiro, se dejó caer en él.

-Oh -se quejó, cerrando los ojos con dolor-. Tenía aspecto de ser incómodo. Definitivamente, estos puffs no son buenos para mi espalda.

-Profesor… -Harry no entendía-. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Bueno, Harry, supongo que no te refieres a cómo es posible que yo haya vuelto a la vida, porque eso ya lo has visto en la bola de cristal -dijo él, parsimoniosamente, señalando con la cabeza hacia el escritorio de la profesora Trelawney-. Así que daré por hecho que te refieres a cómo es posible que esté aquí, caminando tranquilamente, si ustedes han detenido el tiempo. Pues, como a mi me gusta decir… Ser yo tiene sus privilegios.

Harry y Hermy compartieron una mirada de sorpresa.

-La profesora Trelawney, que en paz descanse… -cerró sus ojos unos momentos, borrando su sonrisa levemente-, era tataranieta de la célebre vidente Cassandra Trelawney. Su madre, Patricia Helen Trelawney, también portaba el gen de la adivinación, aunque de forma más modesta y menos pública. Yo la conocí. Patricia me enseñó los misterios de la bola de cristal y su impresionante poder potencial, que jamás debe ser utilizado en su totalidad… excepto en casos de verdaderas emergencias, como esta. Mi amistad con Patricia fue, de hecho, la que me llevó a entrevistar a su hija para el puesto de profesora de adivinación.

-¿Por eso está aquí, a pesar de que congelamos el tiempo? -le preguntó Hermy-. ¿Porque usted conoce cómo utilizar la bola de cristal?

-Sí, podríamos decir que es correcto lo que dice, señorita Granger -dijo él, sonriendo nuevamente.

Harry estaba callado. Por algún motivo, no le salían las palabras. Ver de vuelta a Dumbledore, ante él, luego de tanto tiempo, luego de todo lo que había pasado entre medio, era demasiado impactante, y no se le ocurría siquiera qué decir.

De pronto, se sentía de nuevo con ganas de empezar a romper cosas, como en quinto año, para recriminarle al viejo no haber estado allí antes, con todas las otras cosas que les habían pasado en tiempos recientes, desde que él había muerto. Pero esta vez, Harry era más maduro, y el pensamiento fue solo algo fugaz.

Dumbledore los miró, primero a Hermy y luego a Harry.

-¿Han comido algo en las últimas horas? -les preguntó, de pronto preocupado-. No sé hace cuánto que están viajando por los universos e investigando todo esto… ¿han ido al baño? ¿Durmieron algo?

-Comimos algo en mi casamiento del futuro, sí -dijo Hermy. En verdad, ambos estaban sucios y con aspecto de no dormir hace muchas horas. Hermy tenía la parte violeta del cabello pegada a la cara. -Gracias por preocuparse, profesor -se quedó pensativa-. Profesor… ¿Podemos volver al pasado y arreglarlo todo?

Dumbledore sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Vaya, señorita Granger… Usted será, sin duda alguna, la bruja más hábil y talentosa que haya existido nunca. Ya lo es, en verdad.

-Supongo que se refiere a mi versión de otros universos, no a mí en concreto -puntualizó ella-. Yo más bien seré la estrella de rock más fugaz que haya existido. A juzgar por cómo lucía la Hermione del Universo 4 en ese futuro, doy por hecho que no tendré una larga carrera.

-Me temo que no -dijo Dumbledore-. A veces, la música pasa de moda muy rápido, y los artistas quedan olvidados. Pero es entonces, cuando una etapa de la adolescencia se termina, que empieza otra etapa de la juventud. Que puede ser incluso más grandiosa y gratificante. Así que no, Hermy. No me refiero a otras versionas tuyas. Me refiero a ti. Te convertirás en una bruja muy, muy talentosa. La mejor. Por eso acabas de descubrir el motivo por el que vine a buscarlos. Temo que, una vez más, debo pedirles demasiado…

Sus ojos entonces quedaron fijos en Harry, y su sonrisa titubeó un poco.

-Lo siento, Harry.

-No, está bien -dijo él, logrando articular palabra-. No es su culpa, profesor.

-Sí, siempre es mi culpa -dijo él, de pronto con tristeza-. Pero te aseguro que no es por una mala intención… El Universo 1, mi universo protegido, en el que me había asegurado que nada malo volviera a pasar, fue destruido. Todo lo que queda existiendo en este momento será rápidamente absorbido por el caos… Temo que, si el tiempo estuviera corriendo de forma regular, como debe ser, en pocos segundos todos los universos serían destruidos.

-Sí, eso pensamos -coincidió Hermy.

-Por suerte para nosotros -dijo entonces, y empezó a ponerse de pie con dificultad-. Estamos en Hogwarts. Y Hogwarts siempre ayudará a quien lo necesite, ¿verdad?

No dijeron nada. Harry dio unos pasos adelante y ayudó al profesor a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias, Harry. A veces olvido lo viejo que soy, me hubiera encantado volver a la vida con veintisiete años, pero lamentablemente el hechizo del fénix no funciona así.

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa y asintió.

-Intentamos matarla -dijo Harry, lanzando una mirada nerviosa a la congelada Jean-. Pero no pudimos.

Dumbledore entonces, por primera vez, miró a Jean. Caminó hasta posicionarse junto a ella, y apoyó una mano en el extendido brazo de la mujer, que no se movió un centímetro mientras Dumbledore descansaba su peso sobre él, como si fuera una estatua en la que se apoyaba.

-Jean, como ustedes la llaman… es solo una pobre víctima -dijo entonces-. No es su culpa. Y no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella tampoco. Si bien ella empezó todo, y planeó todo, y creó de forma maligna a los otros universos, temo que ahora tenemos otras preocupaciones. El poder oscuro ha crecido tanto que no resolverán nada matándola. Lo más urgente es evitar lo que está a punto de pasar con los universos.

-Esta bola de cristal -dijo Hermy, caminando hacia la bola, pensativa-. Detuvo el tiempo en todos los universos, no solo en este. ¿Verdad?

-Es correcto, una vez más -dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo.

-Entonces, si regresamos en el tiempo…

-¿Lo ve, señorita Granger? Realmente, usted es la bruja más brillante que exista. Siendo o no una estrella de rock aparte.

Hermy se sonrojó un poco, lo que hizo que su rostro y su cabello se mimetizaran.

-Pero eso cambia totalmente todas las leyes del viaje en el tiempo como las conocíamos -reflexionó la chica.

-Exacto -coincidió Dumbledore-. ¿Recuerdas cuando McGonagall te dio tu primer giratiempos, allá por… cuarto año, fue?

-Tercero -Hermy asintió.

-Tercero, vaya -se sorprendió Dumbledore-. Cómo pasa el tiempo, mis muchachos… Sí, allí. Supongo que recordarás que ella te dijo que era muy peligroso jugar con el tiempo.

Ella se puso un poco nerviosa.

-Sí, lo siento, profesor. Todo esto no habría ocurrido si no me hubiera robado ese giratiempos, ¿verdad?

-No sé si vale la pena plantearnos eso. A lo que me refiero es que las leyes del viaje en el tiempo que existen con ese giratiempos no son iguales, como pudieron comprobar ustedes, a las del giratiempos alterado que se ha creado después, y a la del giratiempos con ese inmenso poder que ha creado nuevos universos. No, las leyes cambian dependiendo la magia que se utilice.

Dumbledore se entrelazó la barba entre los dedos.

-Consideren a esta bola de cristal un nuevo tipo de magia de viajes en el tiempo -dijo, misteriosamente-. Diferente a lo que han conocido hasta ahora. Corrijan el pasado, y cambiarán el futuro. En todos los universos.

Hermy entonces asintió lentamente, comprendiendo.

-Lo que necesitamos es ganar tiempo -dijo Dumbledore, y miró alrededor con curiosidad-. Y no lo están haciendo nada mal. Con el tiempo congelado, así, casi que podrían primero darse un buen baño, comer una buena cena, y dormir unas horas antes de continuar… ¿Les parecería bien eso?

Negaron con la cabeza, indicándole que eso podía esperar.

-Bien, entonces usaré un poco este momento de tranquilidad para revelarles mi secreto -dijo él, como restándole importancia a la cuestión.

-¿Su secreto? -inquirió Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Es gay? -preguntó Hermy, en un susurro. Dumbledore entonces lanzó una carcajada.

-De hecho, sí lo soy -dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Pero temo que me refería a otra cosa. No. Lo que iba a decirles es algo… Un poco más importante para mí que mi sexualidad.

Se borró su sonrisa, como si algo muy profundo acabara de atacarlo por dentro.

-Mi hermana, Ariana… Ella era huésped de la fuerza del bien -explicó entonces, cambiando el tono de la conversación completamente, pero tratando de aparentar que no era algo tan serio-. No sé cómo, ni por qué. Pero así era. Una sola persona en el universo porta la fuerza del bien, aquella que está eternamente destinada a vivir en contraposición a la fuerza del mal. La luz y la oscuridad. El orden y el caos. Ambos nacieron con el universo. Y Ariana tenía la luz. Creo que Gellert lo sabía, y por eso estaba interesado en mí… Él era el portador del mal, y yo no lo sabía. Cuando tuvimos el duelo entre tres magos con mi hermano, en mi juventud, Ariana murió. Y la fuerza del bien, en su interior, quedó liberada. Podría haber simplemente volado lejos de allí por la ventana y meterse en un nuevo huésped cualquiera del Valle de Godric. Pero no. Se metió en mí. Yo, que era el que menos la merecía. El que había causado la muerte de su antiguo huésped…

-Creo que usted sí merecía que el bien lo tomara como huésped -dijo Harry entonces, mirándolo a los ojos-. Usted es el mejor mago que haya existido, el que más ha hecho por el bien, señor.

-Me halagas, Harry -dijo él, sonriéndole levemente-. Siempre has sido muy educado. Temo que ese es mi verdadero secreto. No obtuve la fuerza del bien por algún acto noble y valiente… Fue un mero accidente, y definitivamente yo no lo merecía. Por eso no la he querido de vuelta. Ahora, la fuerza del bien vive en seres mucho más merecedores de ella.

-¿Por eso fue tan épica su batalla con Grindelwald? -preguntó Hermy, comprendiendo.

-La lucha entre el bien y el mal siempre es un acontecimiento épico -dijo él, como respuesta-. Pero retomando lo que decía. En este momento, hay varios universos con fuerzas del bien y del mal en cada uno. Las que nos importan, que son las del bien, están dentro de todos ustedes: La del Universo 1 estaba dentro de Ron antes de ser destruido…

-¿Ron? -preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

-Sí -dijo él-. Estaba en ti, en ese Unvierso, y tu amistad con Ron hizo que saltara a su cuerpo. A diferencia de la fuerza del mal, que siempre busca beneficiarse de su huésped, la del bien es transportada por el amor. Es la magia más antigua que existe, esa fuerza. Es amor. Y Ron es su huésped en el Universo 1. O lo era, antes de ser destruido.

-Negro… -dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

-En el Universo 2 -siguió Dumbledore-. El huésped de esta fuerza era Harry también, luego de que Lily se la pasara, como ocurrió en todos los universos. Pero Harry murió allí, con el Destruim Incantatum. Y la fuerza pasó a alguien más, que estaba allí en el campo de batalla. En el Universo 3, por otro lado, el huésped dejó de ser Harry al morir en el Caldero Chorreante, y desconozco que pasó con ella. En el Universo 4, la huésped eres tú, Hermy, porque Harry te pasó la fuerza poco después de finalizada la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

Hermy abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendida.

-En el Universo 5, Harry no le pasó la fuerza a nadie, la mantuvo -siguió él.

-Macho -dijo Harry, en voz alta.

-Igual que en el Universo 6 -Dumbledore posó sus ojos en Harry-. Tú universo, Harry. También la mantuviste allí. Y es por eso que ustedes, ambos, son huéspedes de dos fuerzas del bien, cada una correspondiente a un Universo distinto.

-Y también lo eran Macho, Negro, y Rojo -dijo Harry-. ¿Por eso nos reunió Jean? ¿Lo hizo porque sabía que éramos los huéspedes del bien?

-Sí, ella lo sabe -dijo él-. Y cree que los reunió para poder mantenerlos controlados y que no interfirieran con su plan. Dejando a los universos sin fuerza del bien, al mantenerlos juntos y apartados. Y, sobre todo, engañados. Pero en verdad, ella los reunió porque ese fue mi plan. Y el de la profesora Trelawney. Que ella los reuniera, para que todas las fuerzas del bien estuvieran juntas. Porque es la mejor forma de derrotar al mal: Juntos.

-Entonces, ella creyó que era una debilidad el reunirnos, pero en verdad es una fortaleza -dijo Harry.

Dumbledore asintió.

-Pero Negro y Macho…

-Era el plan de ella, me temo -explicó Dumbledore-. Si la fuerza del bien se encuentra en otro universo, con la destrucción de ese universo desaparecería para siempre. En verdad, la intención de ella era que todos estuvieran allí al momento de destruir el Universo 3, pero los eventos ocurrieron, por suerte, de forma distinta. Pero sí, los perdimos a ellos dos.

-Pero sabemos que ella quería que ellos huyeran de allí con ella -dijo Hermy-. Que les dijo que se vayan de allí, con ella.

-El mal siempre ha sido el rey de los engaños y de la actuación -explicó él, sencillamente.

Hicieron un breve silencio.

-Bien -Hermione asintió-. Entonces, ahora debemos viajar al pasado.

-Sí -dijo Dumbledore. Y entonces, dijo algo que les causó un gran déjà vu: -Si tienen éxito… más de una vida podrá ser salvada esta noche. Tres horas deberían bastar, señorita Granger. Buena suerte.

Y así sin más, se alejó de allí, caminando hacia la puerta trampa y desapareciendo escaleras abajo mientras silbaba una canción.

Harry miró a Hermy, desconcertado.

-¿Tres horas deberían bastar? ¿Cómo vamos a…?

-Aquí -Hermy caminó hacia el escritorio de la profesora Trelawney, y Harry fue tras ella. La chica puso ambas manos encima de la bola, y empezó a girarlas en círculos, hacia la izquierda, en sentido opuesto a las agujas del reloj. -Rápido, Harry. ¡Aférrate a mí!

Harry obedeció, abrazando a Hermy por los hombros, mientras ella giraba las manos y un resplandor blanco empezaba a rodearlos.

La mosca empezó a volar hacia atrás.

La lechuza fuera de la ventana empezó a volar hacia atrás, lentamente.

Jean se movió caminando hacia atrás, y desapareció caminando en ese sentido, escaleras abajo.

El brillo pronto lo envolvió todo, en torno a ellos.

El total de los universos, en conjunto, estaban regresando hacia atrás.


	29. La Guerra de los Universos

29\. La Guerra de los Universos

Harry observó su reloj de pulsera, que había estado detenido exactamente en las 22:15 p.m., y observó cómo empezaba a moverse hacia atrás, rápidamente, al tiempo que sus entornos cambiaban y empezaban a estar menos oscuros, hasta finalmente detenerse en las 19:15 p.m.

-Hemos regresado -dijo Harry, alzando la mirada hacia Hermy, que estaba aún con ambas manos sobre la bola de cristal.

-Perfecto -Hermy se apartó de la bola y miró alrededor, a la sala de adivinación ahora cubierta por el último sol de la tarde-. Y hemos viajado a otro universo, también.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sí, nos traje a este otro universo también -dijo, como de pasada, mientras empezaba a caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta trampa-. Vamos.

-¡Oye, espera! -Harry fue tras ella, apresurado-. ¿No nos llevamos eso? -señalaba la bola de cristal, que seguía sobre la mesa.

-No será necesario -dijo Hermy, abriendo la puerta trampa y empezando a bajar-. Ven, vamos.

Harry tuvo que correr para no quedarse atrás. Bajó las escaleras y empezó a caminar a toda velocidad tras ella por los pasillos del séptimo piso.

-¿Por qué piensas que no será necesario? Creo que hemos comprobado que su poder es muy, muy necesario.

Harry vio que el castillo estaba desolado en ese universo. Los rayos de sol del atardecer se filtraban por las ventanas de los corredores y bañaban el cabello rosado de Hermy haciéndolo centellar, mientras la chica avanzaba con decisión y velocidad escaleras abajo, con Harry pisándole los talones. No había un alma en todo el castillo.

-Y Trelawney también lo creía, cuando viajó aquí a tratar de detener esto. Pero murió en su intento por llegar hasta esa bola. Además, creo que es muy pesada para llevarla hacia dónde vamos.

-¿Y a dónde vamos? Hermy, ¿dónde…? -Harry se detuvo, mientras bajaban un tramo de escaleras, y finalmente lo entendió-. Oh… Estamos en el Universo 3, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, mientras seguían bajando escaleras y llegaban al primer piso.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y no pudo evitar que se le dibuje una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Más de una vida podrá ser salvada esta noche"… Tú sí que te entiendes bien con Dumbledore, ¿verdad?

Hermy no dijo nada. Llegó, finalmente, a la puerta del castillo y abrió las dos pesadas hojas con ambas manos, haciendo fuerza. Harry las sostuvo mientras la chica pasaba, y salió al fresco exterior tras ella.

El ambiente allí afuera era de desolación total. Los terrenos eran inundados por el débil sol poniente, y no había otra criatura viviente allí más que los pájaros que buscaban un árbol donde dormir encima del bosque prohibido.

-La verdad es que pensé que ya era la madrugada del 1 de enero -dijo Harry, por fin alcanzando a Hermy y caminando a zancadas a su lado-. Pasaron tantas cosas que no pensé que solo habían pasado tres horas.

-Lo sé, pasaron demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo -Hermy lanzó una mirada alrededor, nerviosa-. Qué raro que no haya más sombras e inferis por aquí, ¿no?

Harry se quedó pensativo.

-Creo que sé a dónde fueron enviados… Y supongo que allí vamos, ¿verdad?

Hermy asintió, como toda respuesta.

-Si evitamos la destrucción del Universo 3, no obtendrán la energía necesaria para destruir todos los demás tampoco… Pero, si nos aparecemos delante de nuestros yo del pasado… ¿no deberíamos haberlo visto antes cuando vivimos los hechos originalmente?

-Así era, con el viejo giratiempos -dijo ella-. Pero oíste a Dumbledore: el viaje con la bola de cristal es una magia diferente. Ahora sí podremos cambiar el pasado. Ahora, lo escribiremos de nuevo. Ahora, podremos alterar las cosas que vimos pasar delante de nuestros ojos antes, y evitar que pasen.

Harry asintió varias veces con la cabeza, comprendiendo, y sintiendo las energías necesarias para lograr ese cometido fluir por sus venas, mientras el coraje y su nato instinto de batalla subían por todo su cuerpo.

-Allá vamos, entonces -dijo, preparado.

Ambos cruzaron las verjas que marcaban el límite exterior del castillo y se tomaron de la mano.

Hermy entonces giró la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, con sus hermosos ojos café puestos en él y un mechón de cabello rosado cayéndole en la cara e iluminado por el anochecer.

-¿Estás listo?

Harry asintió, totalmente listo.

-Esta vez no será tan sencillo como desatar a Buckbeak del huerto de calabazas -le dijo ella-, y luego lanzar un Expecto Patronum y volar con el hipogrifo hasta la torre donde está encarcelado Sirius.

-Tienes que admitir que eso fue bastante impresionante igualmente -le dijo él-. Sobre todo, teniendo nada más que trece años.

Ella sonrió.

-Como si fuera lo único impresionante que hemos hecho y vivido con trece, catorce, quince años…

Ambos sonrieron, y Harry le corrió el mechón de cabello de la cara, acariciándole una mejilla.

-Ahora supongo que requerirá bastante más esfuerzo que eso… Pero estoy listo igualmente.

-Claro que lo estás, tienes la fuerza del bien dentro tuyo -dijo ella, sin dejar de sonreírle-. Eres algo así como un dios. Y siempre lo fuiste. Es bastante impresionante.

-Tú también la tienes -dijo él, poniendo un dedo índice en su pecho-. Eso dijo Dumbledore. Tú eres la huésped del Universo 4. Y Negro el del Universo 1. Y Macho el del 5. Yo el del 6. Y Rojo el del 2.

-Dumbledore no dijo que Rojo fuera el huésped en el Universo 2 -puntualizó ella.

-Bueno, me pareció obvio. Es decir, él dijo que cuando Harry murió con el Destruim Incantatum en el Universo 2, la fuerza dentro de él quedó liberada en el campo de batalla y fue a parar a alguien de allí. Y luego Jean nos reunió a todos los que tenemos la fuerza dentro nuestro, y Rojo fue uno de los que reunió, así que…

-Pero también reunió a Hermione del Universo 2 -dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Y si fue ella a quien tomó como huésped la fuerza?

-De cualquier forma, quien haya sido de los dos, supongo que Jean solo dejó que el otro formara parte del grupo porque estaban juntos en lo de Hagrid ese día y hubiera sido descortés echar al otro.

Ambos rieron, y fue muy extraño reír en un momento así. Pero pronto dejaron de hacerlo, porque se dieron cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigían, y de lo que eso implicaba.

-Quizás no sobrevivamos a esto -dijo Hermy, borrando su sonrisa lentamente-. Quizás esta vez no podamos huir de aquí. Del Universo 3.

Harry también se puso serio, y se acercó hasta quedar pegado a ella.

-Sí, es cierto -dijo-. También pudimos haber muerto cuando salvamos a Sirius de los dementores, ¿sabes? Y en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Y peleando en el Ministerio con un puñado de mortífagos.

-Y luchando contra otro grupo en Hogwarts en sexto -dijo ella, entendiendo el punto.

-Y contra Voldemort en la batalla de Hogwarts.

-Y contra nuestro hijo malvado, el año pasado.

-De hecho, tú moriste allí. Y luego yo te traje de vuelta a la vida.

-No era yo, tonto. Era otra Hermione esa.

-Me da lo mismo.

Volvieron a sonreír, y Hermy tomó la cara de Harry con las dos manos, acercándose a él y dándole un beso en los labios.

Harry cerró los ojos y disfrutó el beso, mientras el viento le alborotaba el cabello y la luz empezaba a desaparecer en el horizonte, quedando solo los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde.

Entonces, Hermy apretó la mano de Harry con más fuerza.

-Vamos -dijo, en un susurro.

Él asintió, y apretó su mano con más fuerza también.

Hermy giró sobre sí misma, y ambos desaparecieron en el aire.

…

-¿Están todos listos? -Dumbledore miró al enorme grupo de magos y brujas que se habían reunido fuera de la casa ampliada de Golden Hill, todos en hileras y con sus varitas en alto, listos para pelear-. ¡Esta será la batalla de sus vidas!

McGonagall, Slughorn, Hermione y los demás magos que acababan de pelear la batalla de Nurmengard aparecieron de pronto allí, tomados todos de las manos.

Poco después, otras tres figuras aparecieron también: Macho, Negro y Malfoy.

-¡Oigan, gente! -dijo Macho-. ¡Está viniendo! ¡Malderith está viniendo!

Instantes después, Hermione tomaba el liderazgo, de pie ante todo el grupo de magos.

-¿Van a morir sin luchar? -les preguntó, en voz alta. -¿Van a dejarse matar por el gigante, sin darle pelea?

Tanto ella como Dumbledore, McGonagall y los demás se posicionaron al frente, ante las hileras de magos que bajaban por toda la colina bajo Golden Hill, esperando para pelear.

-¿Van a permitir que les arrebate sus vidas y las de sus familias?

-¡No! -gritaron todos al unísono, alzando sus varitas.

Hermione se acomodó las dos espadas de Guerrero, que llevaba en su espalda.

-Si Malderith les quita la magia, pues, ¡luchemos contra él sin magia! ¡Ahora!

McGonagall agitó su varita, y empezaron a caer cientos de objetos metálicos ante ellos. Las armas de todas las estatuas del castillo habían sido transportadas hacia allí en su ayuda: Espadas, escudos, arcos y flechas y armaduras. Y todos las tomaron y las alzaron en alto.

-¡Hogwarts siempre ayudará a quien lo necesite! -gritó Hermione.

Los magos y brujas alzaron en alto las armas, gritando al aire y al anochecer con motivación, listos para dar la batalla de sus vidas.

-¡A PELEAR! ¡A VENCER! ¡A DAR NUESTRAS VIDAS PARA DERROTARLO!

En la distancia, el gigante de fuego apareció y empezó a caminar hacia ellos. La noche ya había caído, finalmente, y la bola de fuego que era el gigante se acercaba pisando fuerte desde el este.

-¡A DARLO TODO! -aulló Hermione, y todos rugieron en gritos de apoyo, con armas y varitas preparadas, listos para pelear con o sin magia.

Muchos habían conjurado hechizos Lumos con sus varitas, iluminando el paraje. De a poco, todas esas luces empezaron a desaparecer. A medida que el gigante se acercaba, las varitas se fueron apagando, quedando inutilizables. El gigante extinguía el poder de hacer magia con cada paso que daba hacia ellos.

-Es demasiado tarde -dijo Slughorn, dando un paso hacia adelante, hacia Hermione-. No puedes salvar a este universo.

Fue como si toda la motivación que había rodeado al grupo instantes atrás desapareciera con eso, mientras el profesor miraba a Hermione con una mirada muy extraña y malvada.

-No, quizás no -dijo entonces otra voz, otra nueva voz.

Frunciendo el ceño, sorprendido, Slughorn giró sobre sus talones para ver quién había hablado.

Harry Potter y Hermy Perry estaban de pie justo tras él, habiendo aparecido allí de la nada misma, ambos con espadas y armaduras preparadas, que acababan de recoger del suelo bajo ellos, y apuntándolo con ellas.

-Pero nosotros sí podemos -dijo Harry.

Con un grito de furia, Harry saltó hacia adelante y clavó la punta de su espada en el pecho del Cambiaformas, atravesándolo con la espada lado a lado.

Con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, la cara de Slughorn empezó a mutar y terminó convirtiéndose en la criatura viscosa que eran los Cambiaformas. Cayó al suelo, al tiempo que Harry sacaba la espada ensangrentada de su cuerpo, y quedó allí en el suelo, derrotada.

-Guerrero. Hermy -Hermione sonrió al ver a los chicos, algo confundida por su repentina aparición.

-¡TODOS LISTOS! -gritó Hermy entonces, alzando su espada al cielo. -¡PREPÁRENSE PARA LA BATALLA!

Todos gritaron nuevamente, mostrando su renovada motivación.

-Qué bueno verlos, muchachos -dijo Macho, sonriente, estrechándole la mano a Guerrero.

-Es bueno verte también, amigo -Guerrero le devolvió el saludo.

Junto con Dumbledore y McGonagall, Hermione, Macho, Negro, Guerrero y Hermy se pusieron de pie en el frente de batalla.

-Esto es tan confuso -dijo Malfoy, mirando a los dos Harry y rascándose el mentón-. Veo que finalmente tu ego hizo que te dupliques, Potter.

-Cierra el pico, Malfoy -dijo Hermy, alzando su espada y mirando alrededor.

El gigante estaba cada vez más cerca, y ninguno allí tenía magia. Lo alto de la colina estaba repleta de magos y brujas, todos preparándose para la batalla. Unos pocos muggles que habitaban el pueblo habían salido de sus casas también para ver qué pasaba, y los miraban totalmente estupefactos, horrorizados también por el gigante de fuego.

-¡Tengan! -dijo Ernie Macmillan, que estaba cerca de los muggles, pasándoles espadas y escudos-. ¡Peleen por sus familias!

Ellos asintieron y tomaron las armas, aterrados.

-¡Allí vienen! -gritó Negro, al ver una horda de inferis que se acercaban corriendo colina arriba, hacia ellos-. ¡Ahora! ¡Prepárense!

Todos se pusieron en posición, con las espadas en alto, esperando la llegada de los Inferis.

-¡PELEEN POR SUS FAMILIAS, POR SUS AMIGOS, POR SU UNIVERSO! -gritó Hermione, viendo a los inferis llegar y preparándose también ella.

Todos apuntaron sus espadas hacia adelante. Los que tenían arcos y flechas se pusieron en posición, listos para atacar primero.

-¡ESTO ES UNA GUERRA POR TODO EL UNIVERSO! -gritó Hermione.

Una estrella explotó en el cielo en ese momento, sin sonido pero siendo visible su desintegración en lo alto. El caos también estaba estallando en el espacio exterior.

-¡ES LA GUERRA DE LOS UNIVERSOS!

Los alumnos de Hogwarts, profesores, habitantes de Hogsmeade, de Londres, comerciantes del callejón Diagon, familiares y amigos suyos, los muggles del pueblo y otros magos y brujas de todas partes del país, aferraron sus armas de guerra muggle con más fuerza, enfocaron a los inferis con decisión y se prepararon para correr.

-¡Y VAMOS A GANARLA! -gritó Hermione, la punta de su espada en lo alto de Golden Hill-. ¡A ELLOS! ¡AHORA!

Gritando con furia, todos empezaron a correr hacia adelante, hacia los inferis, lanzando gritos de guerra.

Las flechas volaron por el aire y surcaron el cielo nocturno. Se alzaron y cayeron sobre el grupo de criaturas malévolas, atravesando a varios inferi y provocando que cayeran al suelo, abatidos. Los demás magos corrieron juntos e impactaron contra el grupo de inferis, gritando mientras luchaban con ellos, con sus espadas, y defendiéndose con sus escudos.

La batalla había empezado.

Cientos de brujas y magos peleaban contra los inferi, blandiendo sus armas, arrancándoles las cabezas, clavándoselas en el estómago, o arrancándoles alguna extremidad. Y algunos eran vencidos por ellos, que los abatían entre muchos, arrojándolos al suelo, quitándoles las armas y usándolas en su contra, lanzando chillidos agudos y escalofriantes mientras se les lanzaban encima y los ahorcaban con sus pálidos brazos cadavéricos, o se lanzaban con los dientes en sus gargantas.

La batalla se había desatado, y con toda la furia.

-¡AAHHGG! -con el rostro contorsionado por la furia, Malfoy alzaba una pesada espada con ambas manos y atravesaba inferi tras inferi con ella. En un momento, varios se le arrojaron encima, el muchacho dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados en el lugar con la espada extendida y partió a todos a la mitad.

-¡MUERAN, ASQUEROSOS CUERPOS! -la profesora Sprout corría y saltaba en el aire, para caer sobre dos cuerpos blancos con dos cuchillas, una en cada mano, y clavándoselas a la altura del torso.

A su lado, Madame Malkin golpeaba con su pesado escudo a un inferi en la cabeza, hasta que logró partírsela por completo. Un mago que estaba a su lado no tuvo tanta suerte, y el inferi con el que peleaba le perforó el abdomen con una espada que recogió del suelo.

-¡MORIRÁS POR ESO! -gritó una bruja que estaba a su lado, blandió su espada con fuerza sobre el inferi y le hizo un corte trasversal desde el hombro hasta la cintura, haciendo que cayera inmóvil sobre el suelo.

La batalla era dura, sangrienta y violenta. Por momentos, parecía que los magos llevaban la ventaja. Pero la ilusión se rompía al mirar al horizonte, porque el gigante estaba cada vez más cerca, caminando lenta pero decididamente hacia ellos, y podía finalizarlo todo con una sola pisada en cualquier momento…

-¡Cuidado! -gritó Negro, esquivando a un inferi que había saltado sobre él y clavándole su espada en un costado-. ¡Hay Cambiaformas!

Efectivamente, Macho se apartó justo en el momento en que alguien que lucía igual a Padma Patil trataba de atravesarlo con una espada. El muchacho giró sobre sí mismo ágilmente, blandió su espada y le cortó la cabeza, que saltó por el aire y rodó por el suelo. La supuesta Padma mutó de forma hasta quedar reducida a una masa viscosa en el suelo.

Hermy luchaba lado a lado con Guerrero, matando tantos inferis como podían. De pronto, vieron que por un costado de la colina subían unas criaturas riendo a carcajadas, con sombreros verdes…

-¡Mueran, asquerosos leprechauns! -gritó alguien junto a ellos, corriendo hacia las criaturas con una espada en alto, totalmente enloquecido, lanzándose sobre todos ellos de cabeza.

Era Neville.

-¡Wow! -dijo Macho, impresionado, al ver cómo Neville blandía su espada a toda velocidad de un lado a otro, totalmente fuera de sí, y atravesaba él solo a todo el grupo de leprechauns, matándolos a absolutamente todos en una serie de movimientos espectaculares.

Neville quedó de pie en medio de la pila de cadáveres, con su espada aferrada con fuerza y respirando agitado. Alzó su mirada de furia y clavó los ojos en los demás, con su pecho inflándose y desinflándose.

Luego hizo un ademán con la cabeza, como dándose aires.

-¡Hay más por allí! -gritó un ex estudiante de Hufflepuff, señalando al otro lado. Por otra parte de la colina, subía otro grupo de leprechauns. Y Neville lucía demasiado exhausto para replicar su impresionante actuación contra ellos.

-Déjenmelos a mí -dijo entonces Guerrero. El muchacho se acercó a Hermione, que aún tenía sus dos espadas colgadas a la espalda, y le indicó con un ademán que se las pasara. Obediente, la chica se las quitó de la espalda y se las arrojó en el aire. Guerrero las atrapó al vuelo y las desenfundó, con el rostro serio y concentrado en sus presas, una horda de unos quince leprechauns diabólicos.

Se acercó a ellos caminando, con las dos espadas en alto, una en cada mano, reencontrándose con sus dos armas después de tanto tiempo.

-Ahora conocerán al Guerrero Oscuro -dijo entonces, entre dientes, y empezó a correr hacia ellos, las afiladas hojas de sus espadas ante él.

Los leprechauns se le lanzaron encima, y Guerrero blandió las dos espadas en círculos a su alrededor, haciendo que giraran en torno a sus manos y las dos hojas se movieran en torno a su cuerpo con una velocidad impresionante, cubriendo su espalda y su frente, así como sus lados. La habilidad con que blandía sus espadas parecía como si estas estuvieran impulsadas por algún motor en lugar de sus meras manos.

De pronto, los leprechauns dudaron en si seguir lanzársele encima, dando unos pasos atrás. Pero fue tarde para ellos: Guerrero se lanzó sobre ellos y empezó a atacarlos uno a uno a toda velocidad, con movimientos impredecibles, realizándoles cortes por todas partes, y acabándolos con cada oportunidad que sus movimientos le ofrecieran.

Cayeron todos vencidos a sus pies, muertos.

Con agilidad, volvió a girar las dos espadas en torno a su cuerpo y las metió de regreso a sus fundas, lanzando un suspiro.

-Qué engreído -comentó Neville, con una mueca-. Yo había hecho eso primero.

-¡Hay sombras oscuras! -se oyó entonces el alarmante grito de McGonagall, a varios metros de distancia, desde el otro borde de la colina.

-Oh, no -dijo Hermione, yendo hacia allí de una corrida.

Hermy y Guerrero fueron tras ella, mientras Macho y Negro se abalanzaban sobre los inferi que quedaban con vida y les daban pelea.

-No podemos derrotarlas -dijo McGonagall, observando la horda de sombras oscuras que se deslizaban por el campo de batalla hacia ellos, colina arriba. -Las espadas no servirán contra ellas.

-Quizás no las espadas -dijo Dumbledore, entonces, aproximándose-. Son sombras oscuras… Necesitamos luz.

Dumbledore clavó sus ojos en Hermione, Hermy y Guerrero.

-¿A qué se refiere, profesor? -preguntó McGonagall, desconcertada.

Oían los gritos de guerra de Macho y Negro tras ellos, que acababan con los restantes inferis junto al gran grupo de magos, haciendo rodar partes del cuerpo de los cadáveres por doquier, y siendo atacados también por ellos en una lucha cruenta.

-Entendemos -dijo Hermy, mirando a Dumbledore, que le guiñó un ojo-. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-Ustedes tienen la fuerza -dijo él, con seriedad-. Busquen dentro suyo el poder. Si toman consciencia de él… Conseguirán evocar esa fuerza.

McGonagall lucía desconcertada y miraba muy preocupada a las sombras oscuras.

Hermy sacó su varita y se concentró. Guerrero, a su lado, replicó sus acciones, mientras los demás los observaban sin comprender.

Sabían lo que Dumbledore quería decirles. La fuerza benigna dentro suyo no era solo algo que estaba allí, sin más. También podía darles el poder. El poder de hacer el bien. Un poder que quizás solo podían evocar ahora, por ser conscientes de que lo tenían dentro.

-¡Rápido, por allí! -gritó Neville acercándose de una corrida y con renovadas fuerzas-. ¡Se acercan más inferis! ¡Todo el mundo, prepárese!

Los cientos de magos y brujas aullaron al cielo y alzaron sus espadas en alto, preparándose para la nueva envestida de inferis que se acercaba del otro lado de la colina.

Macho y Negro corrieron hacia allí y se posicionaron en el frente de batalla, mientras que Hermione y McGonagall, luego de lanzarle una mirada a Dumbledore y a los chicos, sacaron arcos y flechas y empezaron a disparar a la distancia, para atacar la hilera frontal de inferis.

Guerrero se concentró todo lo que pudo, pero no lograba encontrar el supuesto poder que Dumbledore había dicho que tenía dentro suyo. El gigante estaba ya muy cerca, altísimo e iluminando todo de rojo. Su cabeza de fuego estaba a la altura de las nubes.

Y las sombras oscuras estaban ya muy cerca, deslizándose rápidamente, casi alcanzando la cima de la colina.

Y otra estrella había explotado en el cielo, como un fuego artificial.

La destrucción del universo se estaba desencadenando…

Y, en ese preciso momento, Guerrero abrió los ojos, y vio que Hermy Perry estaba resplandeciendo en color dorado.

Impresionado, observó cómo la chica hacía fuerza, con los ojos muy cerrados y apretados y la varita en la mano, mientras todo su contorno resplandecía con una luz dorada intensa.

-Madre santa -dijo Macho, observándola a la distancia, boquiabierto-. Acaba de convertirse en Super Saiyajin.

Hermy abrió los ojos y vieron que estos se habían vuelto en su totalidad de color plateado. Su cabello ahora se alzaba unos centímetros en el aire, mientras que toda su piel desprendía ese color dorado brillante.

-¡AAAHHHHHGGGGGG! -con un aullido de ira total, Hermy apuntó su varita hacia las sombras oscuras, y consiguió lo que nadie más allí podía hacer en ese momento: magia.

Una luz incandescente iluminó absolutamente todo, brotando desde la misma Hermy y por medio de su varita, y estallando contra todo el grupo de sombras oscuras, que con la intensa luz empezaron a desaparecer como si se tratara de sombras, esfumándose con la luz para no volver a aparecer nuevamente.

-¡Lo hizo! -gritó McGonagall, mientras atravesaba con su espada a tres inferis a la vez, de lado a lado-. ¡Venció a todas las sombras oscuras!

-Bien hecho, señorita Granger -dijo Dumbledore, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

El rayo de luz que había brotado de la varita de Hermy siguió su curso, más allá de donde habían estado las sombras oscuras, perdiéndose en el valle bajo ellos. La chica quedó allí de pie, resplandeciente, con la varita extendida hacia adelante y sus ojos plateados mirando a los demás a su lado.

-Ahora ve por el gigante -le dijo entonces Dumbledore, señalando a la inmensa criatura del tamaño de varias montañas que estaba ya muy próxima a ellos, con su cabeza invisible encima de las nubes y un cuerpo que parecía roca hirviente.

-¿Por el qué? -dijo Hermy, de pronto asustada de sus nuevos e impresionantes poderes.

Tras ellos, vieron a Kingsley aparecer de la nada con un grupo de magos del Ministerio, en el centro del campo de batalla. Apuntaron con sus varitas, y al ver que estas no funcionaban tomaron espadas y escudos del suelo y corrieron hacia Macho, Negro y los demás, uniéndose a la batalla contra los inferis.

-¡Atraviésenlos de a varios a la vez, son demasiados! -se oyó un grito por parte de Negro, en medio de un cúmulo de unos diez inferis, blandiendo su espada enloquecidamente hacia todo su alrededor.

Kingsley corrió hacia él con una espada apuntando hacia adelante, la ensartó por la espalda en un inferi que estaba cerca de Negro, siguió corriendo sin detenerse y en la misma espada clavó a otros tres inferis más, quedando los cuatro ensartados en ella.

Hermy miró hacia arriba. Lo único más brillante que la luz que había emitido la chica momentos atrás era el fuego del gigante que ya estaba más próximo que nunca a la colina de Golden Hill, alto por encima de las nubes, más grande que nunca, con un pie del tamaño de una montaña cayendo en el suelo y haciendo temblar absolutamente todo mientras pisaba los valles y campos que se hundían bajo ellos.

-No puedo -dijo Hermy, negando con la cabeza. Su cuerpo todavía emitía ese brillo, pero parecía haberse debilitado un poco luego del ataque contra las sombras oscuras. -Es demasiado grande.

-Podemos -dijo entonces Guerrero, parándose junto a ella-. Podremos, juntos.

Guerrero cerró los ojos, hizo fuerzas, cerró los puños, se concentró todo lo que pudo, y entonces volvió a abrirlos, mirando al gigante con ira.

-¿Estoy brillando? -preguntó, girando la cabeza hacia Macho, que acababa de llegar junto a él.

-No, amigo -le respondió Macho, con una mueca-. Parece como si estuvieras tratando de ir al baño.

-¿No estoy brillando? -Guerrero relajó sus músculos, decepcionado-. Maldita sea.

Entonces, la verdadera Padma Patil apareció ante ellos, y vieron que sus ojos centellaban con el reflejo de una luz: estaba contemplando, boquiabierta y asombrada, algo que estaba justo detrás de ellos.

-¡Miren eso! -dijo la chica, alzando el brazo y señalando hacia allí.

Se dieron vuelta, y vieron que alguien más había empezado a brillar.

Negro caminaba a pasos largos, con el rostro curvado con furia, mientras avanzaba resplandeciendo en brillo dorado, sus ojos plateados fijos en el gigante.

-¡Negro! -Macho lanzó una exclamación de asombro, al observarlo.

-Increíble -dijo Hermy, sonriendo con satisfacción mientras lo observaba.

Negro lanzó un grito de guerra que resonó en lo alto de la colina y hacia el valle debajo. Alzó su varita hacia el gigante y la apuntó hacia él, haciendo que un rayo de luz blanca saliera disparado de la punta de esta como un láser perfecto y uniforme, brillante y resplandeciente, un rayo poderoso e implacable, que se clavó en el centro del pecho del gigante.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHH! -aulló el chico, sosteniendo la varita con fuerza, con el rayo de luz que atravesaba metros y metros en el aire de la batalla, por encima de la lucha, clavándose en la ardiente roca de la bestia.

-¡Sostenla ahí, Ron! -gritaba Dumbledore, haciéndose visera en los ojos para poder ver con el destello de tanta luz-. ¡No la sueltes!

Haciendo un uso de su fuerza impresionante, apretando los dientes y con los ojos lanzando luz plateada, Negro contuvo su varita, que vibraba en su mano por todo el poder que estaba fluyendo a través de él.

Tomando fuerzas, Hermy apuntó hacia el gigante también, aumentó el brillo que la envolvía y consiguió lanzar un rayo también hacia él, hacia la misma parte de su pecho. Los dos rayos de luz blanca conectaban a ambos con el gigante, que parecía avanzar más lento ahora, mientras los rayos de luz penetraban su cuerpo y la luz blanca se movía por encima de la roca, yendo desde el pecho del gigante hasta otras partes de su enorme cuerpo.

Con una serie de movimientos muy veloces y hábiles, Malfoy terminó con una serie de cinco inferis que estaban lanzándose encima suyo en ese momento. Junto a él, Hermione clavó una espada en dos inferis más.

-¡Mueran! ¡Mueran! ¡Mueran! ¡Asquerosos… pedazos… de mierda! -gritaba una bruja regordeta, empuñando su espada con torpeza, pero, aun así, con mucha suerte, logrando matar a un inferi.

-¿Umbridge? -dijo un mago del Ministerio, mirándola con asco-. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Qué parece que hago? -dijo ella, que tenía problemas para manipular su espada-. Salvo mi trasero, idiota. Malditas criaturas inmundas y asque…

Entonces, un inferi corrió hacia ella y la atravesó de lado a lado con una espada. Umbridge abrió los ojos muy grandes, dejó escapar un gritito y sus ojos quedaron en blanco, mientras el color abandonaba sus ojos para siempre.

-¡Mueran, criaturas del demonio! -Hagrid apareció corriendo colina arriba, con dos inferis, uno bajo cada brazo, los tomó del cuello y los lanzó por el aire como si fueran muñecos de trapo encima de dos grupos de otros inferis, que cayeron al suelo con el golpe.

Hermy y Negro se habían colocado uno junto al otro, codo con codo, gritando y aguantando con todas sus fuerzas los rayos de potencia que emergían de sus varitas, que hacían temblar sus varitas por la fuerza y la intensidad del hechizo. Daba la impresión de que no podían aguantar mucho más. Sus rostros estaban al rojo vivo y sus nudillos blancos, mientras aferraban las varitas con muchísima fuerza.

El color bañaba cada vez más al gigante, ya no en rojo sino en blanco, mientras el poder de esa luz envolvía su gigantesco cuerpo más y más, ocasionando un efecto similar a grietas en la roca, grietas que se iban abriendo a medida que el hechizo penetraba en su interior, apagando el fuego y en cambio haciendo que la luz blanca emergiera del interior de la roca.

-¡Allí! ¡Son los últimos inferis! ¡No podemos bajar los brazos ahora! -Neville guio a un grupo de magos hacia el último grupo de inferis que seguía en pie. Se lanzaron todos sobre ellos, blandieron sus espadas y lucharon contra ellos, uno por uno, sin descansar, con todas sus fuerzas, dando todo de sí mismos.

Macho ahora blandía su espada entre ellos, junto a Hermione y Guerrero, que luchaba con sus dos armas. Hagrid se unió al grupo también, agarrando a un inferi de pies y cabeza, alzándolo del suelo varios centímetros en el aire y tirando de sus extremidades con fuerza hasta partirlo por la mitad.

Hermione barrió con su espada a un grupo de dos inferis más, mientras que Guerrero a su lado giraba sus espadas con el mismo efecto de antes a su alrededor, cortando en pedazos a cuatro más de ellos.

En cuanto el mismísimo Kingsley cortó la cabeza del último inferi que tenían ante ellos, los jóvenes miraron alrededor para comprobar si aun quedaba alguno de pie, y vieron que solo uno quedaba vivo, subiendo por un costado de la colina, con una espada en la mano.

Sintieron que se les paralizaba el cuerpo cuando vieron de quién era aquel cadáver reanimado:

Ginny Weasley, pálida y con jirones de piel colgando de la cara, sin un brazo y sin un ojo, caminaba como zombie hacia ellos, lentamente, con su brazo restante extendido. Macho, Hermione y Guerrero la miraron muy afligidos, con profunda pena. La espada resbaló de los dedos de Macho y cayó al suelo, mientras el inferi de su ex novia caminaba hacia él, sus labios curvándose en una macabra sonrisa.

-¡MUEREEEEE! -con un grito de locura, Guerrero corrió hacia ella a toda velocidad y hundió su espada con todas sus fuerzas en su abdomen.

La espada se hundió por completo en ella y salió por el lado de atrás, al tiempo que los ojos de Guerrero se anegaban en lágrimas.

El inferi de Ginny cayó de lado, derrotado.

Macho se sujetó el pecho, conmocionado.

-¡Miren! -gritó alguien, señalando hacia arriba.

En ese preciso momento, se oyó la explosión más catastrófica de la noche, una explosión justo junto a la colina, acompañada del destello de luz blanca más intenso que hubieran visto jamás, causada por la explosión en mil pedazos del gigante, que finalmente había sucumbido y había estallado por el poder de Negro y Hermy Perry en conjunto.

-Madre mía -dijo McGonagall, mirando hacia el cielo, impresionada, un cielo que acababa de volverse blanco ante el estallido de la gigantesca criatura.

-Las rocas -dijo Hermione, mirando hacia arriba-. ¡CUIDADO! ¡CUIDADO CON LAS ROCAS!

La criatura gigante había estado tan próxima a ellos, que al estallar en pedazos y salir sus rocas volando por el cielo, pareció de pronto como si una lluvia de meteoritos cayera hacia ellos, meteoritos ardientes y en llamas, directo hacia ellos.

-¡PROTÉJANSE! -gritó Dumbledore, y sacó su varita entonces, la que agitó realizando una serie de conjuros en el aire al instante-. ¡USEN SU MAGIA!

Macho se dio cuenta de que su varita le respondía de nuevo, descubrimiento que muchos magos y brujas hicieron en ese momento a su alrededor.

En conjunto, entre todos los cientos de magos y brujas allí presentes, conjuraron una serie de escudos protectores sobre ellos. Pareció como si un inmenso campo de fuerza mágico conjurado y resplandeciente, proveniente de las cientos de varitas, se uniera y quedara compacto encima de todos, protegiéndolos.

Las rocas cayeron sobre el enorme escudo e impactaron sobre él, con el sonido de mil explosiones. Algunas rebotaron y cayeron rodando colina abajo, lejos en la distancia. Otras impactaron contra el escudo y estallaron en pedazos allí.

El haz de luz blanca seguía estando allí donde el gigante había estado momentos atrás, como si las monumentales proporciones de la criatura hubieran dejado una estela en el cielo que no se iría de allí rápidamente, con una enorme mancha blanca con humo ocultando los valles y campos que se extendían en la lejanía de la vista de ellos.

Y de a poco, muy de a poco, el enorme estruendo de la batalla fue cesando.

A medida que los últimos pedazos de roca del gigante caían sobre el escudo que los protegía, el ruido fue disminuyendo hasta apagarse.

Poco después, sintieron que era seguro deshacer el escudo protector, y lo deshicieron.

Dándose cuenta que ya tenían magia nuevamente, todos empezaron a curar a los heridos que estaban tendidos en el suelo, aplicando encantamientos sobre ellos o dándoles pociones que llevaban encima.

No parecía haber más enemigos allí. Las estrellas también habían dejado de estallar, en el cielo, como si el poder oscuro que las destruía hubiera estado emergiendo del gigante y de las bestias que acababan de derrotar.

Negro cayó de rodillas al suelo, exhausto, con los ojos cerrados. Había dejado de brillar, volviendo a la normalidad. Hermy, a su lado, también recuperó su forma habitual, y cayó sentada al suelo igual de exhausta que él.

-¿Lo logramos? -preguntó un mago, no muy lejos de ellas-. ¿Hemos vencido?

-Creo que sí -dijo otra persona, alguien que estaba a su lado. Ambos rieron entonces y se abrazaron.

Guerrero, con sus dos espadas colgando de sus manos, caminó a los tropezones varios metros, y se dejó caer junto a Hermy Perry.

-Estuviste magnífica -le dijo, y ambos se dieron un beso en los labios con fuerza.

Macho caminó también hacia Negro, se abrazaron y se besaron. Hermione miró hacia el cielo, que no dejaba de humear, y se puso a respirar el fresco aire de la noche, recuperando energías.

Pero entonces, todo pareció oscurecerse.

Hermy y Guerrero se separaron, y miraron a un lado.

Las sonrisas se borraron de todos los rostros.

Macho y Negro se apartaron, aun abrazados, y miraron también hacia las casas del pueblo de Golden Hill, donde un agujero negro acababa de abrirse, un hoyo negro en medio de una calle, como un portal interdimensional oscuro.

Hermione bajó la mirada de las estrellas, exhaló un suspiro y giró la cabeza hacia allí.

Jean apareció ante ellos, caminando fuera del portal, tranquilamente. Tenía una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro, y llevaba algo en la mano, que acariciaba como si se tratara de una mascota pequeña, como con cariño.

-Gracias, muchas gracias -dijo la maligna bruja, mientras los cientos de magos allí presentes la miraban con desconfianza, por su repentina y oscura aparición y su rostro malévolo. -Gracias por haberme enseñado y regalado la principal arma en esta Guerra de los Universos…

Tenía la bola de cristal en las manos.

La misma que Hermy y Guerrero habían usado para viajar al pasado.

-Ahora… Solo tengo que girar esta cosa -Jean miró la bola que brillaba bajo sus dedos, y empezó a mover estos sosteniéndolos por encima de ella, en el sentido opuesto a las agujas del reloj, como mostrando que sabía exactamente cuál era el movimiento que debía hacer. Sus ojos brillaban con maldad, y sus labios se curvaban en una tétrica sonrisa, mientras bajaba la mano hacia la bola, a punto de hacer contacto con ella. -Y entonces… Desharé todo lo que ustedes han hecho esta noche.

La bruja miró la bola fijamente, y bajó los dedos hasta que quedaron a centímetros de ella. A punto de tocarla. A punto de mover el tiempo hacia atrás…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Con un aullido descomunal, Macho apareció junto a ella. Se había acercado corriendo a toda velocidad, su rostro contorsionado en una mueca mientras saltaba sobre ella con los brazos extendidos.

Hermione, cuya boca también estaba abierta en un grito feroz, estaba también en el aire, en medio de un salto veloz, en su intento por detenerla.

Y también Hermy, Guerrero y Negro habían corrido hacia allí, saltando sobre la bruja.

En el preciso instante en que los dedos de Jean hicieron contacto con la bola, los ojos de la malvada bruja totalmente fijos en ella, tres manos más hicieron contacto con la dura superficie de la bola de cristal: Hermione, Macho y Negro llegaron primero, tocaron la bola y empezaron a retroceder junto con Jean, mientras todo a su alrededor giraba y giraba a toda velocidad, a una velocidad mayor que nunca, una velocidad de vértigo.

En medio de un túnel de luz y caos total, los cuatro giraron en torno a la bola de cristal, y supieron al instante que Jean se había excedido totalmente en su utilización de la bola, porque un giro tan largo e impresionante no podía corresponderse a un retroceso de horas, como antes. Tampoco días. Ni semanas.

De alguna forma, sabían que estaban regresando años al pasado.


	30. La aventura de nuestras vidas

30\. La aventura de nuestras vidas

En medio del caótico túnel de luces, colores, formas circulares y viento violento, girando en torno a la bola de cristal y gritando mientras se movían a una velocidad mayor a ninguna que hubieran experimentado nunca en sus vidas, Hermione, Macho y Negro trataron de llevar sus manos a sus bolsillos para tomar sus varitas y atacar a Jean.

Pero era imposible. Ni siquiera Jean podía moverse, con sus dientes apretados con fuerza y su cabello alborotado completamente sobre su cara, con el fuertísimo viento. Sus manos estaban adheridas a la superficie de la bola de cristal, a la que parecían unidos con un pegamento inquebrantable, y el resto de sus cuerpos giraba como una ruleta totalmente desorbitada y fuera de control.

El grito de los tres chicos hizo eco en la inmensidad de las luces y colores, y de pronto todo se detuvo, la bola se despegó de sus dedos y salió volando por el aire con una velocidad inusitada por el gran impulso de esa fuerza tremenda que se había desatado en torno a ellos.

Los cuatro salieron volando por el aire también, despedidos en todas direcciones.

Mientras volaba por el aire con violencia, Hermione vio que la bola de cristal, que había sido despedida mucho más lejos que ellos, pasaba por encima de una casita y se perdía más allá, hacia un lado de la colina, probablemente para luego rodar colina abajo lejos de allí.

Macho giraba sobre sí mismo y voló varios metros en otra dirección distinta a Hermione. Negro también salió despedido lejos, en otra dirección. Jean, que había salido despedida de espaldas hacia atrás, chocó contra la pared de una casa y golpeó con fuerza sobre el suelo.

Había un radiante e intenso sol sobre todos ellos, al que sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse. El césped bajo sus manos era fresco y verde. Había incluso flores silvestres en el prado que no habían estado antes. La temperatura era también mucho más agradable.

Negro abrió los ojos, apoyó ambas manos sobre el césped y se preparó para incorporarse.

Hermione alzó la mirada y la dirigió hacia Jean, que en ese momento levantaba su cabeza, boca abajo en el suelo.

Macho flexionó una rodilla, preparándose para correr.

Jean apoyó ambas manos en el césped, y se impulsó hacia arriba.

Todos se irguieron y sacaron sus varitas a la vez, apuntándose entre sí.

-¡DESMAIUS!

-¡IMPEDIMENTA!

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!

-¡CRUCIO!

Los hechizos salieron como cañonazos de sus varitas y empezaron a volar por todas partes.

-¡DIFFINDO!

Un corte apareció en la mejilla de Jean, y al instante ella contraatacó a Macho, quien se lo había causado, gritando:

-¡DEPRIMO!

Tanto Macho como el suelo bajo él se hundieron, causando un enorme agujero en el terreno.

-¡HARRY! -gritó Negro, saltando hacia él.

-¡DESMAIUS DUO! -gritó Hermione, y Jean tuvo que hacer buen uso de su varita para desviar el potente hechizo que casi logra golpearla.

-¡CRUCIO! -aulló la bruja otra vez, y esta vez sí logró darle a Negro, que cayó boca abajo al suelo aullando de dolor. -¡ASCENDIO!

Hermione salió despedida en el aire, a varios metros de altura, mientras Jean sonreía con satisfacción.

Entonces, Macho apareció ante ella, con las manos llenas de tierra y el rostro enfurecido, saliendo del hoyo en el suelo con su varita en alto.

-¡Densaugeo! -gritó, y el hechizo dio de lleno en Jean, cuyos dientes incisivos empezaron a crecer varios centímetros, lo que dejó a la bruja desconcertada. -Ahora sí que te pareces a Hermione.

-¿En eso usaste tu única chance contra mí? -dijo la bruja, extendiendo su varita hacia él-. Realmente eres el más estúpido de los Harry Potter que existen. ¡AVADA KEDABRA!

Pero Macho saltó al suelo justo a tiempo para esquivar el rayo de luz verde, y en ese momento Hermione aterrizó en el suelo de pie, con la varita en alto y apuntando a su versión de mayor edad. En específico, apuntando a su cuello.

-¡BOMBARDA! -gritó Hermione, y entonces el hechizo dio exactamente en el giratiempos que colgaba del cuello de Jean, que con el movimiento había salido por debajo de su túnica, el cual estalló en pedazos.

Jean alzó la mirada hacia ella, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado, y sonrió.

-¿De verdad crees que traje uno solo? Tengo otros dos de esos, mocosa.

-¡AVIS! -gritó Hermione.

Una bandada de aves salió de la punta de su varita y saltaron sobre Jean, que las aniquiló al instante con un solo maleficio asesino que impactó en todas a la vez.

-¡IMMOBULUS! -gritó Negro, de pie otra vez, aprovechando ese segundo de distracción.

Pero Jean tenía excelentes reflejos, desvió el hechizo con un movimiento de varita y lo atacó de inmediato y tomándolo desprevenido:

-¡DEPULSO! -gritó, impactando el pecho de Negro y mandándolo a volar por los aires. El muchacho salió despedido varios metros en el aire y cayó tras la colina en una parte fuera de la vista.

-¡SECTUMSEMPRA!

-¡DESMAIUS!

-¡IMPERIO!

-¡BOMBARDA! -Hermione había apuntado ahora al bolsillo de la túnica de Jean, donde salió humo y se oyó sonido a algo roto.

Jean metió la mano allí y sacó dos cadenas con dos giratiempos destruidos, cada una. Hermione había destruidos los otros dos, dejándola sin posibilidad de viajar lejos de allí con ellos.

Su rostro mutó y quedó totalmente transformado por la rabia.

-¡CONFRINGO! -gritó, llena de furia, en dirección a Hermione, que se apartó del camino justo a tiempo.

El hechizo siguió de largo y golpeó contra una casa, que al instante estalló en pedazos, mandando a volar restos de madera ardiente por todos lados, y encendiéndose fuego.

Hermione miró hacia allí, justo cuando unos muggles salían de la casa corriendo y gritando, tapándose las cabezas con ambas manos.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -gritó Hermione, dirigiéndose a Jean.

Esta quiso atacarla nuevamente, alzando su varita, y en ese instante Negro apareció de vuelta colina arriba y la atrapó desprevenida.

-¡CONFUNDO!

El hechizo golpeó en Jean, que en vez de lanzar su hechizo se quedó como tildada, con la mirada algo ausente, como si no recordara qué era lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡¿POR QUÉ TE HAS VUELTO MALVADA?! -gritó Hermione entonces, y vieron que su rostro, además de expresar una confusión total, se había llenado de lágrimas.

Macho bajó un poco su varita y observó a Hermione.

-Yo… -Jean bajó la varita, aún bajo el efecto del encantamiento confundus-. Yo… no lo sé…

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Hermione, que negaba con la cabeza.

-Pensé que éramos amigas -dijo la joven, afligida-. Pensé que tú… Que yo… ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cómo es posible?

La incógnita la atacaba por dentro y le impedía hablar.

-No es tú, Hermione -le dijo Macho, compartiendo una mirada con ella-. No sé cómo acabó siendo malvada, pero ella no eres tú.

-Yo soy tú -dijo Jean, y entonces pareció recobrar la noción de las cosas, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa-. Sí soy tú, Hermione. Yo no soy ninguna Jean. No soy alguien extraño. Soy Hermione Granger. Soy tu yo del futuro. Tú eres esto. En esto vas a convertirte. Yo creé todos estos universos y los gobierno. Y voy a destruirlos a todos.

Sus ojos saltaron fuera de las órbitas, desquiciados.

-¡Y TÚ VIVIRÁS PARA VER CÓMO LA GRAN IMPLOSIÓN ACABA CON TODO! ¡CON TODO! Con todo lo que amas, todo lo que disfrutas… Y todos morirán como gusanos inmundos…

-¡BOMBARDA! -gritó Negro, apuntando a Jean con furia.

-¡OSSIO DISPERSIMUS! -la bruja esquivó su hechizo y lo contraatacó al instante. Negro saltó a un lado, esquivando el hechizo también, y entonces Macho empezó a lanzar un hechizo tras otro hacia Jean a toda potencia, haciendo que decenas de rayos de todos colores salieran despedidos de su varita hacia ella, que empezó a agitar la suya frenéticamente para desviarlos a todos.

Negro alzó su varita para atacarla también.

-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! -Jean lanzó un hechizo que golpeó a Negro y lo dejó tendido en el suelo. Luego giró el brazo hacia Macho a toda velocidad. -¡AVADA KEDABRA!

Macho arqueó la espalda completamente hacia atrás y el hechizo le pasó de largo por arriba sin golpearlo, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

Jean empezó a reír malévolamente por el tropiezo de Macho, y arremetió con su varita hacia él, su rostro lleno de maldad, con intención de finalizar su duelo con el muchacho y liquidarlo.

-¡NO! -Hermione la apuntó con su varita y empezó a mover la boca para pronunciar un hechizo. Pero Jean giró su brazo hacia ella a una velocidad mayor.

-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! -gritó, y Hermione quedó congelada, como una estatua, y cayó hacia atrás, de espaldas sobre el césped, no pudiendo ver nada más que las nubes.

Macho se incorporó de un salto, alzó su varita y apuntó al pecho de Jean.

-¡PETRI…!

-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! -gritó Jean de forma mucho más rápida que él, dándole con el hechizo de lleno y haciendo que Macho también cayera, en su caso hacia un costado, petrificado.

Jean quedó allí de pie, jadeando, con los tres cuerpos congelados a su alrededor. Los tres habían quedado petrificados, totalmente inmóviles, y ella, victoriosa, en medio del grupo.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento, la bruja paseó su mirada por los tres muchachos. Se acercó caminando hacia Negro, y al llegar a su lado apoyó la suela de una de sus zapatillas sobre su cara.

-Que horrible te ves con el cabello negro, Ron -le dijo, mirándolo con desprecio. Levantó su pie y lo bajó con fuerza sobre su cara, con un golpe que le reventó el costado de un labio y llenó su cara con una mezcla de sangre y barro de la suela de su zapatilla.

Jean se apartó de él y empezó a caminar los metros que separaban a ese joven del otro, Macho.

-¿A dónde estamos, de todos modos? -preguntó en voz alta, como para sí misma, mirando alrededor, hacia la colina y el pueblo de Golden Hill, donde los muggles y algunos magos habían salido de sus casas, conmocionados por el alboroto. Sin embargo, esas personas habían acudido todos a ayudar a la familia que vivía en la casa que había estallado, y no se percataron de los cuatro magos que estaban a varios metros de distancia de la casa que lindaba más al norte con el final del pueblo, comenzando la pendiente que bajaba por la colina hacia el valle a sus pies. -Parece que hemos retrocedido mucho más de lo que me propuse, por lo visto.

Jean entonces buscó algo en el suelo, a su alrededor, de pronto recordando algo.

-¿A dónde fue a parar esa bola de cristal? -dijo, continuando su monólogo, ya que al estar los otros tres petrificados no podían responderle-. Dumbledore y sus chucherías nunca dejan de sorprenderme, ¿saben? Estaba yo allí, lo más tranquila en el Universo 1, espiándolos a través de los vórtices temporales del mundo de los muertos, espiando para ver cuándo sería el momento más apropiado para actuar y aparecer en escena. Imaginé que pronto mis criaturas les ganarían ampliamente, comenzando la total destrucción del Universo 3, y entonces yo aparecería para llevarte a ti de allí, Hermione, y seguir fingiendo mi amistad contigo. Cosa que hago simplemente por diversión, como te darás cuenta. O quizás no. De verdad siento que hay algo, una especie de vínculo entre nosotras. Lástima que no tendré demasiado tiempo para explorarlo, porque debo cumplir mi cometido y destruirlo todo.

Se paseó por en césped, mirando hacia arriba, hacia los muggles que lanzaban baldes de agua contra la casa en llamas.

-Miren a esos idiotas -dijo, riendo-. Lanzando baldes de agua para que los muggles con los que viven no sepan que son magos. Patético… Pero, como decía -llegó hasta Macho, y se lo quedó mirando con desprecio también-. Como les decía, allí estaba yo, y entonces vi algo que me llamó mucho la atención. Vi a la estúpida Hermione esa que tiene el cabello colorido con el otro idiota Harry Potter en versión muggle del Universo 6, ambos en el aula de adivinación de Hogwarts apareciendo de la nada allí en el Universo 3, habiendo utilizado una bola de cristal de Trelawney para aparecerse allí en lugar de un giratiempos. Me pregunté, ¿qué demonios es esto? Así que tuve que ir allí, ir para ver qué diablos era aquello. La tomé en mis manos, y me di cuenta de que había un poder extraño en aquella bola de cristal. Claro, ahora lo entiendo, es otro de los tontos juguetes de Albus Dumbledore. Imagino que el viejo habrá diseñado todo un plan maestro para manipular el tiempo con esa bola, junto a Trelawney. Entonces pensé, "oh vaya, que cosa interesante, una bola de cristal para viajar por los universos". Basura. Pero entonces, al ver cómo cambiaron las cosas en aquella batalla, y lograron vencer a mis criaturas, entonces me di cuenta de que hay un poco de inteligencia dentro de todos esos cráneos tan horribles, después de todo.

La bruja apoyó su pie ahora sobre la cabeza de Macho, que tenía sus ojos fijos hacia adelante, moviéndosela hacia un lado y otro con el pie.

-No el tuyo, por supuesto -dijo, mirando a Macho-. Tu eres la abominación más inmunda que haya salido de un Harry Potter en la realidad de los universos. Pero entonces, como decía, pude ver algo asombroso: ustedes lograron cambiar el pasado del Universo 3 con esa bola de cristal. No ustedes, claro, sino los otros dos. Lograron cambiarlo. Algo que yo creía imposible si no se creaba un universo nuevo para hacerlo. ¿Saben lo que eso significa? Dumbledore creerá que su juguete es impresionante, implacable, un arma perfecta en mi contra. Pero no. Una vez más, Dumbledore me ha dado una herramienta. Me ha dado un arma, sin proponérselo, con la que yo podría haber anulado su hechizo, el que usó en el Universo 1 contra mí, para impedirme actuar, y cambiar la historia sin necesidad de crear los otros universos.

"Y ahora, ustedes pensarán: 'oh, no, Jean usará la bola de cristal para matarnos a todos'. ¿Saben qué? Ya he hecho mi esfuerzo. Ya creé todos esos universos. Ya hice todo ese esfuerzo con un plan. Y no tengo ganas de cambiar de plan ahora. ¿Para qué quiero anular su hechizo, si tengo el poder para destruir ese universo en segundos? ¿Para qué investigar la magia de ese tonto nuevo juguete de Dumbledore, si ya tengo todo lo que necesito para llevar a cabo mi plan? En especial si se trata de algo con alguna magia estúpida suya que luego podría ponerse en mi contra. Así que, ¿qué haré? ¿Me pondré a buscar entre los arbustos de esta lamentable colina una bola de cristal de Dumbledore? No. Ni siquiera es sencilla de usar. Porque giré mis manos pensando en volver unas horas atrás, y en cambio creo que habré regresado meses o años atrás, porque este clima es mucho más de primavera que de invierno, ¿no creen? ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Oh, claro, no pueden hablar. Porque son basura inútil, y yo los vencí.

Le dio una patada en la cara a Macho, y un chorro de sangre saltó de su nariz contra el césped.

Jean rio, se apartó de Macho y empezó a caminar la distancia hacia Hermione.

-No, no voy a perder mi tiempo en eso -dijo, como pensando en voz alta-. Solo debo volver al presente, y seguir donde me quedé… Claro que ustedes derrotaron a mis criaturas, con esa habilidad de cambiar el pasado… Pero no tardaré en levantar el imperio nuevamente. Mi plan original funcionará, no usaré los juguetes de Dumbledore. Si solo no hubieran destruido mis giratiempos, mocosos… Pero no importa. Claro que no. Sé exactamente donde hay otro por aquí.

"Los universos están débiles, tal como yo los creé. Sin fuerzas benevolentes que tengan verdadero poder. Solo ustedes, grupo de inadaptados inútiles, siendo los huéspedes. Y ya ven que fácil puedo derrotarlos… No, no son rivales para mí. Yo soy Malderith, el Diablo en persona, alojada en este cuerpo desde que el último de mis huéspedes, Christopher Potter, fue vencido. Invertí años en ese muchacho, ¿saben? Corrompiéndolo, creciendo a su lado. Una labor que había funcionado tan bien con Lord Voldemort, que casi había triunfado con él. Pero Christopher fue derrotado más fácil. Así que busqué un nuevo cuerpo, uno que me ayudara a triunfar de una vez.

"Ya me cansé de estar siempre cambiando, de mago en mago, de bruja en bruja, siempre derrotado por ese molesto poder del bien, continuamente. Pero con mi plan, con mi maravilloso plan de los universos, ahora sí tendré éxito. Solo debo volver al presente, donde me quedé, donde mi ejército consiguió el poder necesario para derrumbar un universo. Y luego, con el poder oscuro que eso nos dará, juntas las fuerzas del mal de todos los universos podremos hacerlos estallar a todos en cuestión de minutos, de segundos.

"El tiempo, como verán, no es nada. No importa en qué época estemos. La fuerza del mal de todos los universos convive en alguien. En el Universo 1, conviví en Christopher Potter. Luego, viajé con él al pasado del Universo 2, el mismo que yo creé, donde también había una fuerza del bien, y otra del mal. La del mal quedó en el aire, liberada, al morir Lord Voldemort. No tomó ningún cuerpo. No aún. Con el aborto de Hermione, finalmente, decidió tomar como huésped a alguien más. Pero yo ya estaba allí, para guiarla y aconsejarla en su decisión. Juntos, creamos el Universo 3, otro universo espejo, y con su creación hicimos que el bien pudiera ser reducido en él, siendo el Harry Potter de allí tan débil que murió fácilmente asesinado por una de nuestras criaturas. El mal, en cambio, logramos que fuera mucho más intenso en él. Su huésped, Lucius Malfoy, alojó a su nueva persona con voluntad y colaboración.

"Creamos el Universo 4 con la finalidad de replicar ese hecho y conseguir más poder oscuro, y logramos que el mal fuera aún más intenso en él, alojándose también en otro huésped un año después de la derrota de Lord Voldemort. Y lo hicimos una vez más en el Universo 5. El plan salía cada vez mejor. Para el Universo 6, decidimos probar algo nuevo. Si bien en los universos no estaba El Cazador de Brujas, ya que esta personificación mía pertenece a un futuro más distante del Universo 1, probamos replicarlo en él también, ya que era un huésped con años de experiencia que sería un mejor colaborador que los distintos huéspedes que habíamos estado tomando para las distintas entidades del mal en cada universo.

"Por eso fue que, al crear este universo, manipulamos su realidad también para que copiara el entramado universal del Universo 2, con el Christopher viajero del futuro de nuevo en él. Un nuevo Christopher, también viajero del futuro. Y no solo eso. También hicimos que el Harry Potter de ese Universo no pudiera derrotarlo en la batalla de 1999, haciendo que Lucius Malfoy, nuestro huésped del Universo 3, viajara allí en el momento exacto, apareciéndose tras él y lanzándole un maleficio justo a tiempo para evitar que realizara el Destruim Incantatum.

"Las cosas salieron perfectas en ese universo, creando el universo más oscuro y por lo tanto mejor planificado de todos. Ya no era necesario crear ninguno más. Con estas seis entidades oscuras, seis copias de la misma fuerza diabólica y eterna que ha asolado a la humanidad desde su mismísima creación, en un huésped distinto con cada época; con todas ellas podremos conseguir el poder suficiente para implosionar a todos los universos, uno tras otro, en solo minutos.

Jean llegó finalmente junto a Hermione, que podía mover levemente sus ojos, y los clavó en ella.

-Son solo un montón de niños débiles ahora -dijo entonces-. Ya no son una amenaza contra mí. No hay fuerza del bien que pueda vencerme ahora. La magia oscura ha crecido más que nunca en mí. ¿Saben? Cuando giré esa bola hace un rato, realmente no sabía lo que hacía. Creo que además de viajar años al pasado hemos viajado a otro universo, porque no me siento como si estuviera en el Universo 3 en este momento.

Se puso a mirar el cielo y las nubes, como si el hacerlo pudiera indicarle en qué universo se encontraba.

-Es hora de que me vaya, mocosos -dijo, lanzó una última mirada hacia Hermione, a la que no pateó en la cara, y se apartó de ella, empezando a caminar colina abajo-. Debo ir a Hogwarts ahora. Los dejaré vivir, porque no tengo ganas de que las fuerzas del bien tomen el cuerpo de nuevos huéspedes ahora. Falta poco para que desaparezcan para siempre, ustedes. Lástima que no puedan acompañarme al futuro, para ver con sus propios ojos como el mismísimo entramado de la realidad se destruye con ustedes dentro. Pero no se preocupen, cuando eso pase, estoy segura que este pasado en el que quedaron desaparecerá también. Y podrán ver el show. No hay espectáculo más bello que la muerte, mis queridos huéspedes del bien. Luego de tantos siglos peleándonos, ha llegado mi victoria. El bien, finalmente derrotado por el mal.

Empezó a reír más y más, de forma macabra y diabólica, y de pronto giró sobre sí misma sosteniendo su varita en la mano y desapareció en el aire.

No quedaron rastros de ella.

Se había esfumado en la nada, dejando a los tres muchachos petrificados en el suelo y con las miradas clavadas en la distancia, en el cielo soleado y en los verdes prados que se extendían colina abajo, como si hubiese querido que tuvieran una ubicación privilegiada en su espectáculo de la destrucción universal, pudiendo ver la explosión de las estrellas y astros en lo alto, o lo que sea que fuera a verse allí, en el pasado, si ella destruía el universo desde el futuro.

Hermione giró sus ojos de un lado al otro. No podía mover un solo músculo. Una lágrima cayó por el costado de uno de ellos, mientras la chica asimilaba todo lo que acababa de oír.

Macho, que había caído de lado y tenía la cara apuntando hacia el pueblo, vio que alguien se acercaba.

-Venían de aquí, los hechizos -oyó que un hombre decía, en voz baja.

Un grupito de cuatro personas se acercaba desde el pueblo, hacia ellos. Macho miró hacia allí, y vio que una mujer del grupo sacaba una varita del bolsillo de sus jeans.

-¿Alguien desmemorizó a los muggles? -preguntó.

-Sí -dijo otro hombre, que venía tras ella-. No hablen muy fuerte. Miren, aquí están.

-¿Están vivos?

Negro y Hermione oían las voces, sin poder ver a las figuras que se acercaban.

-Sí, parece que solo están petrificados. ¿Serán peligrosos?

-Pues si su atacante los dejó así y se marchó sin más, no creo que fuera el mago bueno. Probablemente era el malo.

-Sí, si das por hecho que fue un duelo de buenos contra malos -dijo otro de ellos-. Quizás se trató de un duelo de malos contra otros malos.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo -dijo la bruja del grupo, y Macho vio que alzaba su varita hacia él-. ¡Finite Incantatem!

-¡Finite Incantatem! -pronunció el mago que había hablado antes-. ¡Finite Incantatem!

Los tres recuperaron la movilidad de sus cuerpos, pestañearon varias veces y empezaron a cambiar de postura lentamente, hasta sentarse en el césped.

-¿Quiénes son? -dijo uno de los magos hombres, apuntándolos con su varita.

Macho se protegió del sol con las manos para poder mirarlos bien. Luego se tocó la cara, que estaba empapada de sangre.

-Soy Harry Potter -dijo, entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Y quién diablos son ustedes?

-Los que acaban de salvarles el trasero -dijo el mago, tomándose mal el comentario de Macho.

-Somos magos habitantes del pueblo -dijo la mujer, una bruja de unos treinta años de cabello rubio lacio y ojos azules brillantes-. No te pareces mucho a Harry Potter. ¿Has tomado hormonas de crecimiento o algo así?

-¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Cuántos años tiene Harry Potter? -preguntó Hermione, con astucia, poniéndose de pie.

-Pues como doce, o trece, qué se yo -la bruja se encogió de hombros-. Más o menos ese es el tiempo que ha pasado desde que cayó el Innombrable, ¿no es así, Robert?

Miraba a uno de los magos a su lado, un hombre calvo con nariz muy ancha.

-Sí, creo que sí -se encogió de hombros también-. Soy un hombre de pueblo, pero hasta yo sé que este tipo no es Harry Potter.

-No me digas "tipo" -Macho se incorporó con la ayuda de Negro, y ambos apuntaron al otro con sus varitas para curarse las heridas de la cara -. ¿En qué año estamos?

-¿No sabes en que año estamos? -preguntó otro de los cuatro magos.

-Me golpeé la cabeza muy fuerte -dijo Macho, como excusa, señalando la sangre que quedó en su rostro.

-Estamos en el año 1973 -dijo entonces el mago que se llamaba Robert, y tanto Macho como Negro abrieron los ojos muy grandes por la sorpresa, totalmente desconcertados.

-¿Qué qué? -Negro abrió la boca varios centímetros, sin poder creerlo.

De pronto, los cuatro magos de Golden Hill empezaron a reír a la vez, muy divertidos.

-Está bromeando -dijo Hermione, cruzándose de brazos-. Si fuera así no conocerían a Harry Potter, ni dirían que tiene doce o trece años, como dijeron recién.

-Vaya, qué locura -dijo la bruja rubia, mirando a sus compañeros-. ¿Vieron la cara que pusieron estos dos? De verdad se lo creyeron. ¿Me estás diciendo que no tienen idea de en qué año están, chicos?

-Oigan, no bromeen conmigo -dijo Macho, enojado-. ¿Me dirán en qué año estamos, en serio?

-1994 -dijo la bruja, dejando de reír.

-Dije que en serio -repitió Macho, lanzando un bufido de frustración.

-Estamos en 1994 -dijo Robert, ya sin reír-. Es en serio. De verdad te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte, ¿no, muchacho?

Hermione miró a Negro y Macho, con la expresión perturbada.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí -les dijo, en voz baja.

-Oigan, esperen -un mago del grupito se acercó a Hermione-. ¿Van a decirnos ustedes a nosotros que fue todo eso? Destruyeron la casa de un amigo muggle mío, eso no es gracioso. Por puro milagro nadie salió accidentado, pero tendrán que pagar por los daños que le hicieron. Esa gente acaba de perder todas sus cosas…

-No fuimos nosotros -dijo Hermione, y volvió a mirar a Macho y Negro-. Fue una bruja malvada, y tenemos que detenerla. Rápido, chicos. De verdad tenemos que irnos.

-Fue un placer, muchachos -Macho se alejó de ese grupo de cuatro magos del pueblo, caminando hacia Hermione.

-¡Esperen, chicos! -dijo la bruja rubia, haciéndoles señas con la mano-. ¿Podemos ayudarlos a derrotarla?

Hermione se detuvo, pensativa, y entonces giró sobre sus talones.

-De hecho… quizás puedan ayudarnos con algo.

Momentos después, los siete magos buscaban colina abajo la bola de cristal, dispersos y revisando por entre medio de los pastizales y plantas silvestres.

-¿No podríamos simplemente convocarla? -preguntó Negro.

-Fue lo primero que probé, no funcionó -dijo Hermione.

-¡Aquí está! -dijo la bruja rubia, sacando su mano de un arbusto con la esfera transparente dentro de su mano.

Los tres chicos corrieron hacia ella.

-Muchas gracias -dijo Hermione, tomándola.

-¿Detendrán a la bruja malvada? -preguntó, luego de pasarle la bola a Hermione.

-Lo intentaremos -le aseguró ella.

-Tenemos que ir a Hogwarts, allí dijo que fue -dijo Macho.

-Está claro su próximo paso -dijo Hermione, su cabello castaño alborotado por el viento-. Está yendo allí a buscar el giratiempos del pasado, para volver con él al futuro. Mi giratiempos.

-¿No tiene que alterarlo primero para que le permita viajar con él? -preguntó Negro.

-Sí, quizás le tome unos minutos hacerlo, si sabe cómo funciona -dijo Hermione-. A mí no me llevó mucho más. No se trata de crear un nuevo universo, solo de viajar entre los que ya existen. La modificación del giratiempos original para hacer eso no es tan difícil.

-Si lo hace, la perderemos. Viajará al futuro y destruirá allí todos los universos -dijo Macho.

La bruja rubia se los quedó mirando muy sorprendida.

-Vaya, qué locura -comentó, mirando a uno de sus compañeros.

-¿Oyeron todo lo que dijo? Sonó como que nosotros tenemos una fuerza del bien que funcionaría igual que como dijo que lo hacía la del mal -Hermione iba de un lado a otro, pensativa-. Si nos mataba, esa fuerza quedaría liberada, como un espíritu flotando en el aire, y podría meterse en el cuerpo de otro mago cualquiera. Como ellos, por ejemplo.

Señaló a los cuatro magos de Golden Hill, que dieron un paso atrás y se miraron entre sí con temor.

-¿Nosotros?

-O cualquiera, no importa -Hermione apartó la idea con un ademán de la mano-. El punto es que por eso no nos mató, al final. Prefería que quedáramos congelados, en vez de poder ir a darle pelea dentro de otros cuerpos.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? -dijo Macho-. ¡Vamos por ella!

-Esperen -Negro frenó a los demás, alzando una mano.

Todos lo miraron, expectantes de lo que iba a decir.

Negro no dijo nada.

Hasta los cuatro magos lo miraban con las cejas arqueadas, esperando sus palabras.

-No sé qué iba a decir -admitió, emitiendo una sonrisita nerviosa-. Creo que no entendí suficiente de la situación para tener algo que decir.

-Vamos, entonces -Macho dio un paso hacia adelante, levantó su varita y extendió su mano hacia Hermione, para que ella la tomara y hacer una desaparición conjunta.

-Si estamos en 1994… creo que sé exactamente dónde estará ese giratiempos que Jean fue a buscar, en Hogwarts -dijo Hermione, alterada.

Macho extendió su mano más hacia Hermione, con insistencia, al tiempo que Negro lo sujetaba del hombro.

Hermione se acercó más a él, tomando su mano finalmente.

-Vamos -dijo.

-Fue un placer conocerlos, muchachos -repitió Macho, hacia los cuatros magos del pueblo-. Gracias por descongelarnos.

-De nada. Maten a esa malvada bruja y… y salven los universos, sea lo que sea que signifique eso -dijo la bruja rubia, temerosa.

-Claro, lo haremos -Macho le guiñó un ojo, giró en el lugar y los tres desaparecieron.

…

-Ya se le ha caído a Hagrid la jarra de leche -dijo una Hermione de trece años, vestida con una sudadera color rosa y oculta tras un árbol, en la parte del huerto de calabazas tras la cabaña de Hagrid que se internaba en el bosque prohibido-. Dentro de un momento encontraré a Scabbers.

-Madre santa -dijo Macho, oculto tras un árbol más en lo profundo del bosque prohibido y observando a los Harry y Hermione de trece años asomando la cabeza por un lado de este-. Esto es una locura absoluta.

-Habla más bajo -dijo la Hermione de diecinueve años junto a él-. Van a oírnos… -luego de eso frunció el entrecejo, mirando con más atención-. ¿Así me veía con trece años? Dios mío, era tan pequeña…

-Lo sé. Aun eras virgen, ¿no es increíble? -comentó Macho. Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Tú aun no eras un idiota.

Los tres estaban ocultos tras un árbol bastante ancho, asomando sus cabezas por los lados.

Minutos después, oyeron el chillido de sorpresa de una tercera Hermione dentro de la cabaña de Hagrid. Luego de eso, los Harry y Hermione de trece años ocultos tras el árbol adelante de ellos empezaron a hablar entre sí en susurros.

-Qué descuidados -dijo Negro, mirando con mucha atención-. Hablaban en voz muy alta. Tuvieron suerte de que no los vieran.

-Cierra la boca -le espetó Hermione-. La Hermione que está tras ese árbol tiene el giratiempos. Solo tenemos que evitar que Jean llegue aquí y se lo quite.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid, y salieron de ella Dumbledore, Fudge, un anciano y el verdugo, Macnair.

-¡Estamos a punto de salir! -dijo la Hermione de trece años, unos árboles delante de ellos.

Momentos después, se abrió la puerta trasera de la cabaña y los Harry, Ron y Hermione de trece años salieron de allí con Hagrid.

En ese momento, había tres Harry y tres Hermione de diferentes edades separados solo por unos árboles.

-No temas, Buckbeak -dijo Hagrid-. No temas -se volvió hacia los tres amigos-. Vamos, márchense.

-Hagrid, no podemos…

-¡Miren! -dijo la Hermione de diecinueve años, señalando hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, más lejos de allí.

Macho y Negro se asomaron más para ver hacia donde señalaba la chica, y vieron que Jean había aparecido saliendo caminando desde un costado del castillo, en la lejanía, e iba a pasos largos en dirección hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, hacia ellos.

-Esto es tremendo -dijo Negro-. Hay cuatro Hermiones aquí. Dos de trece, una de diecinueve, una de treinta y siete…

-Qué observador -dijo Hermione-. ¡No revelen su ubicación! Podemos tomarla por sorpresa. No sabe que nos sacaron del Petrificus Totalus. ¿Sabrá ella qué año es este, y dónde fuimos a parar?

-Apuesto a que sí, si viene en esta dirección -dedujo Macho-. O se habrá acabado de enterar, y por eso viene hacia aquí ahora.

-Espera aquí -le dijo el Harry del árbol de más adelante, el de trece años, a la Hermione escondida a su lado-. Yo lo haré.

El verdugo, Fudge, el anciano y Dumbledore ya habían ingresado nuevamente a la cabaña, para leer la sentencia de Buckbeak.

El Harry delante de ellos salió disparado de detrás del árbol, saltó la valla del huerto de calabazas y se acercó a Buckbeak, para tratar de desatarlo y llevárselo.

-Mírate, tratando de impresionar a Hermione con ese salto -comentó Negro, mirando a Macho con el ceño fruncido-. Apuesto a que te gustaba.

-¡Claro que no! -dijo él-. No seas idiota. ¡A ti te gustaba!

-Ay, chicos, no se peleen por mí -dijo ella, en tono divertido-. Miren, allá va Jean… Tomó otro camino.

Jean se había desviado y se dirigía hacia allí, pero por una parte lindera al bosque prohibido, un camino más largo.

-Va por allí, más cerca del sauce boxeador… Quizás está tomando ese camino para llegar sin ser vista.

-Vengan, vamos por ella -dijo Hermione entonces-. De esa forma, no interferiremos con el pasado. Recuerden que todo lo que hagamos aquí sí tendrá repercusiones en el futuro, como un efecto mariposa. Ataquémosla allí, donde no hay nadie, y evitemos ser vistos, todos nosotros.

Hermione se apartó de allí rápidamente, y Macho y Negro la siguieron.

Los tres amigos corrieron por entre los árboles, saltando enormes raíces y plantas, por el borde del bosque, en dirección hacia donde estaba Jean.

-Que no nos vea -dijo Negro, y los tres se escondieron tras un árbol desde el que podían ver, en la distancia, a Jean acercándose por el borde del bosque, pasando en ese momento junto al sauce boxeador.

-Esto me trae tantos recuerdos -dijo Macho, mirando con atención.

-Debemos atacarla con más efectividad esta vez -dijo Hermione-. Sin hacer un alboroto. Utilicemos el efecto sorpresa. Propongo que saltemos y la ataquemos en cuanto pase por delante nuestro.

-Oigan, ¿dónde están los Harry y Hermione de trece años? -preguntó Negro, preocupado.

-Salvando a Buckbeak, ¿por qué lo dices?

-¿Y hacia dónde van con Buckbeak una vez que lo desatan?

-Bueno, pues, en esa época, luego de desatarlo, quisimos ver al sauce boxeador, espiarlo, pero a la distancia, aquí en el bosque, así que nos vinimos más o menos hacia aquí, ¿por qué preguntas…?

Macho se dio cuenta de lo que significaba lo que estaba diciendo, al momento exacto en que lo decía.

Entonces, los tres giraron sobre sus talones, dándose cuenta de eso a la vez, y lo más extraño del mundo pasó:

Los Harry y Hermione de trece años estaban de pie tras ellos, mirándolos boquiabiertos y sosteniendo a Buckbeak con una cuerda, sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

-Oh -Macho intercambió una mirada con su versión seis años más joven, y no supo qué más decir.

-Hola, chicos -dijo Negro, con una sonrisita nerviosa-. Podemos explicar esto…

La Hermione de trece años lucía aterrada. Parecía una niña solamente, con los ojos desorbitados por el terror de verse a sí misma en una versión tan mayor.

-¡Sorpresa! Volvimos en el tiempo para saludarlos -dijo Macho, de forma poco convincente-. Ahora sigan con lo que estaban haciendo… E ignórennos. ¿Sí?

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! -la pequeña Hermione empezó a lanzar alaridos que resonaron por todos los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-¡Oye, cállate la boca, niña! -dijo Macho, llevándose un dedo a los labios-. ¡Jean va a escucharnos!

Negro giró la cabeza y vio que Jean se detenía y giraba la cabeza hacia allí, buscando con la mirada la fuente del alarido entre los árboles.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! -la joven Hermione gritó una y otra vez, mientras miraba a los Harry, Ron y Hermione mayores con terror.

-¡Cierra la boca, mocosa! -le pidió Negro, con urgencia.

-¿Qué está pasando allí, Dumbledore? -se oyó la lejana voz de Fudge, que salió de la cabaña de Hagrid seguido por el anciano y el verdugo, y empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaban ellos.

-¡No es nada, Cornelius! -decía Dumbledore, saliendo de la cabaña tras él, a los tropezones-. ¡Se ve que alguna estudiante se ha clavado una espina otra vez en los invernaderos!

-No sea ridículo, Dumbledore, no va a decirme que dan clases a esta hora -dijo Fudge, avanzando muy rápido en dirección a ellos. Jean permaneció inmóvil, al parecer sin decidir qué hacer a continuación.

-Niña, debes callarte la boca -le decía Macho a la joven Hermione, que ahora abrazaba al Harry de trece años mientras negaba con la cabeza, mirándolos aterrada-. El futuro de nuestro univer…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! -chillaba ella, descontrolada-. ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

-De acuerdo, ya que tú haces lo que quieres, yo también lo haré -Macho entonces le arrancó el giratiempos del cuello a la muchacha, tirando de la cadena, lo apuntó con su varita y lo destruyó en pedazos.

-¡Los gritos vienen de allí! -Fudge se metió entre los árboles, alzó la varita y apuntó a los cinco magos que estaban allí, entre ellos la pre adolescente que no dejaba de gritar. -¿Qué demonios es esto? ¡Oh, miren! ¡Aquí está el hipogrifo!

Jean se acercó también hacia ellos, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Una sonrisa apareció también en la desfigurada cara del verdugo, mientras acariciaba su hacha y se relamía los labios, mirando a Buckbeak.

-¡¿Qué Buckbeak está ahí?! -gritaba Hagrid, acercándose corriendo-. ¡NO! ¡NO! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te fuiste más lejos, Buckbeak? ¿Por qué?

-Debe ser un error, Cornelius…

-¡Nada de error, Dumbledore! ¡Se lo robaron estos dos niños! Y estos tres… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Negro Weasley, mucho gusto -dijo Negro, extendiendo su mano hacia Fudge.

-¡Pero qué maravilla, si han venido por mí! -dijo Jean, riendo y apuntándolos con su varita-. Han cometido un grave error…

-¿Qué cree que hace, señora? -dijo Fudge, mirando a Jean escandalizado-. Baje esa varita de inmediato.

-¡AVADA KEDABRA! -gritó ella, y Fudge cayó hacia el suelo, inerte, con el haz de luz.

Los Harry y Hermione de trece años abrieron grandes los ojos, aún abrazados, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué demonios es todo esto? -dijo Lupin, que acababa de llegar y estaba de pie junto al inmóvil árbol, al lado de Jean-. ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes?

Jean apuntó su varita hacia él, y entonces Dumbledore actuó: alzó en alto su varita, muy alarmado por la situación, y la dirigió directo a Jean.

Pero ella fue más rápida, giró velozmente hacia él y empezaron a atacarse a la vez, mutuamente.

-Creo que son muy chicos para ver esto -dijo Macho, tapándole los ojos a la pequeña Hermione con una mano, mientras a su lado la Hermione mayor apuntaba a Jean con su varita y empezaba a dispararle también.

Jean aprovechó un segundo que Dumbledore se tomó para correr más cerca de ellos, y corrió hacia el interior del bosque, donde estaban los demás. Ellos de inmediato trataron de atacarla, pero la bruja anuló todos sus hechizos. De pronto, se quedó mirando al suelo, donde los pedazos del giratiempos seguían esparcidos, y su rostro se contorsionó con ira.

-De acuerdo… Juguetes de Dumbledore, entonces. ¡Dame eso! -gritó, dando un salto hacia adelante y sacándole la bola de cristal a Hermione de las manos.

-¡AHHG! -con un aullido de furia, el verdugo se lanzó con el hacha en alto sobre Buckbeak, que empezó a agitar sus alas y a tratar de defenderse de él, que agitaba su hacha en el aire, tratando de darle al hipogrifo en el cuello.

-¡Buckbeak, NO! -el Harry de trece años actuó también. Sacó su varita y empezó a lanzarle maleficios al verdugo, mientras la joven Hermione, luego de mirar una vez más el cadáver de Fudge, que estaba tendido en el suelo, huía lejos de allí gritando como loca y agitando sus brazos en el aire.

-¡Detengan todo esto! -Lupin empezó a atacar a Jean también, pero la bruja se defendía de todos los ataques de forma magistral, algunos de los hechizos que le lanzaban dando contra los árboles, y se escudó con el joven Harry de rehén para que dejaran de lanzarle hechizos.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?!

-Oh, no… -dijo Macho.

Ahora Snape había entrado a la escena también, de pie junto al sauce boxeador.

-¿Tú? -dijo Lupin, girándose en el lugar y mirándolo con desprecio-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿Qué parece que hago, hombre lobo ignorante? -dijo Snape, mirándolo con asco-. Vengo a atrapar de una vez por todas a Sirius Black…

-¿Cómo me llamaste? -Lupin sacó su varita, enfurecido, y ambos empezaron a batirse a duelo entre sí acaloradamente.

-Me largo de aquí, idiotas -dijo Jean, sonriendo con el joven Harry de rehén-. Que se diviertan.

-¡NO! -gritó Macho, lanzándose sobre ella. De un manotazo, le quitó la bola de cristal y se la arrojó a Hermione, que la atrapó al vuelo.

En ese instante, los ojos de Hermione parecieron perderse en la distancia, mientras sostenía la bola de cristal con ambas manos y parecía estar pasándole algo extraño por dentro.

-¡HERMIONE, CUIDADO! -gritó Negro.

Jean llegó hacia ella y le quitó la bola, para luego salir corriendo hacia otro lado.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS! -gritó Macho. Le dio justo en el brazo, y Jean soltó la bola, que cayó rodando por el suelo, perdiéndose entre unos arbustos.

Dumbledore, finalmente, llegó junto a ellos, apuntó a Jean y logró abatirla con un hechizo aturdidor. La bruja cayó inconsciente al suelo, rodó por el césped y desapareció bajo una pequeña ladera, tras una planta.

-¿Qué se supone que es todo esto? -gritó Dumbledore, escandalizado y fuera de sí, como jamás lo habían visto antes.

-Lo he visto -dijo Hermione entonces, ignorando a Dumbledore y mirando a Macho y a Negro-. Con la bola de cristal, pude ver dónde estamos. Estamos en el Universo 6.

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó Negro, desconcertado.

-Esto es el pasado del Universo 6 -explicó ella-. Pude sentirlo. Y la fuerza del mal aquí es muy intensa. Aun la tiene Voldemort en esta época. Y ahora, con todos los cambios que estamos haciendo…

Pero no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo. Porque, en ese momento, Jean apareció de pie ante ellos, rugió de rabia y levantó un objeto en alto.

La bola de cristal.

La había recuperado.

-Ahora sí -dijo, con satisfacción-. Hasta nunca.

-¡NO!

Al mismo tiempo, una vez más, Macho, Negro y Hermione saltaron hacia ella mientras la bruja giraba sus manos sobre la bola de cristal, esta vez hacia adelante. Y una vez más, lograron poner sus manos encima de la bola justo a tiempo.

Sus entornos cambiaron rápidamente, esta vez acelerando considerablemente, el sol poniéndose y saliendo varias veces, y todo empezando a brillar en blanco mientras los cuatro magos giraban sin control por otro túnel del tiempo.

Una vez más, todo se detuvo.

Y una vez más, todos salieron despedidos por el aire, incluida la bola de cristal.

-¡RÁPIDO! -gritó Macho-. ¡TODOS A ELLA!

Jean se irguió en el lugar, sacó su varita y se preparó para darles batalla de nuevo.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!

-¡DESMAIUS!

-¡LEVICORPUS!

-¡AVADA KEDABRA!

Los cuatro hechizos impactaron contra distintos árboles del bosque, mientras los cuatro corrían entre los árboles.

Ya no había más nadie en torno a ellos. Estaban en un momento diferente del tiempo. Habían avanzado.

¿Habían regresado a su época? ¿Habría alguna consecuencia por el desastre que habían hecho antes de marcharse de 1994?

Jean buscaba la bola de cristal, mientras peleaba con ellos.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS! -Hermione, con ese grito, logró finalmente desarmar a Jean, cuya varita voló por los aires y se perdió en la distancia.

Jean desistió de buscar la bola de cristal, ahora desarmada, y se dio a la fuga, corriendo entre los árboles y tratando de ocultarse de la vista de ellos, corriendo hacia lo profundo del bosque. No podía desaparecerse tampoco, ya que estaban dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Desapareció de la vista entre medio de los árboles, corriendo demasiado rápido para seguirla.

-¡VUELVE, COBARDE! -le gritó Macho, que apuntaba hacia allí con su varita también.

-¿A dónde fuimos? -preguntó Negro, mirando alrededor, desconcertado.

-Nos adelantamos en el tiempo -dijo Hermione-. Cobarde. Se dio a la fuga. Deberíamos ir tras ella.

Pero Macho, que se había quedado mirando entre los árboles, señaló en dirección al estadio de Quidditch.

-Miren -dijo, apuntando hacia allí-. Hay hileras de magos y brujas yendo hacia el estadio de Quidditch.

Negro se protegió del sol con una mano para poder ver mejor, mientras que Hermione aun apuntaba hacia donde había ido Jean. Al pasar suficiente tiempo para sentirse a salvo, la chica se puso a buscar la bola de cristal en el suelo del bosque prohibido.

-¿Qué hacen yendo todos al campo de Quidditch? -preguntó Negro, sin comprender.

-Esas son las túnicas de Beauxbatons… Y esas, las de Durmstrang. Estamos en El Torneo de los Tres Magos -susurró Macho-. La primera prueba. Creo que ahí estamos.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí -dijo Macho, observando con mucha atención a los asistentes al evento, caminando y charlando animadamente entre sí, mientras se dirigían allí-. Estamos volviendo a vivir los distintos momentos de nuestras aventuras… La aventura de nuestras vidas.

-Qué forma curiosa de llamar a los momentos de nuestras vidas en que casi nos matan -dijo Negro.

Hermione, entonces, salió de detrás de un árbol con la bola de cristal en las manos, triunfante.

-La encontré.

-Genial, larguémonos de aquí -dijo Negro.

-¿Qué? -Macho se opuso a él, desconcertado.

-Vámonos. Dejémosla aquí, sin bola de cristal ni giratiempos. No podrá volver al futuro.

-Siento que eso no será una buena idea…

-¿Por qué no?

-Piénsalo -dijo Macho-. Podría sencillamente esperar cinco años, y ya. O, quizás peor, buscar una forma de reconstruir su ejército en este pasado…

-¿Y qué hacemos?

-Vamos allí -dijo Macho, dando un paso adelante-. Al estadio de Quidditch.

-¿Qué? -dijo Hermione-. ¿Por qué diablos habríamos de ir allí?

-Porque es donde está yendo todo el mundo.

-¿Y?

-Que, si Jean consigue otra varita y trata de quitarnos la bola de cristal, es donde tendremos más magos que podrán ayudarnos. Ya viste lo que pasó hace un rato. Teníamos a Dumbledore del pasado atacando a Jean. Fue una gran ventaja.

-Y un gran desastre.

-No debemos permanecer solos en un bosque, vayamos donde hay gente. Hasta que ella aparezca de nuevo, y te aseguro que aparecerá.

-Jean no sabe usar la bola de cristal. Quiso volver a nuestro presente, avanzó hacia adelante con los dedos y nos trajo aquí, a 1995, por accidente -dijo Hermione, seria-. Quizás desista con la bola de cristal ahora. Quizás vuelva a tratar de buscar el giratiempos.

-Yo lo destruí -dijo Macho-. Se lo saqué a la mocosa Hermione y…

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. Entonces, la chica rodeó la bola de cristal con sus manos, y su mirada quedó ausente de vuelta unos segundos. Cuando volvió a la normalidad, Macho la miró con mucha atención.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Mi teoría fue cierta -dijo ella entonces, seria-. Acabo de ver, con la bola, que estamos en el Universo 5 en este momento. Nos llevó a otro universo otra vez. Todo lo que hiciste hace un rato no tiene efecto aquí, porque es un universo distinto. Quiere decir que el giratiempos aún existe.

Macho quedó pensativo, con un dedo en los labios.

-De acuerdo. ¿Dónde lo tenías en cuarto año? ¿En tu baúl? ¿En tu dormitorio?

-Vamos por él -dijo Negro, poniéndose en marcha.

-¡No! -dijo Hermione, deteniéndolos-. Esperen…

Estaba pensando a toda velocidad, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Creo que no estaba en mi baúl…

-¿Entonces dónde? -preguntó Negro, dando un paso hacia ella.

-Había sido muy reciente. El robo del giratiempos, digo -dijo ella-. Estaba un poco paranoica. Tenía miedo que alguien lo encontrara en mi dormitorio, así que…

Ambos la miraron, expectantes.

-Así que lo llevaba conmigo a todos lados.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Lo había puesto dentro de uno de esos monederos de piel de dragón que no pueden abrirse por nadie más que por su dueño, tenía uno que compré en el Callejón Diagon una vez. Luego lo perdí al año siguiente y no volví a verlo. Era muy lindo, de hecho…

-Vuelve a lo importante, por favor.

-El punto es que lo llevaba allí dentro, escondido en un bolsillo interno de la túnica. Todos los días. Estoy segura de que allí lo tendría cuando fui a ver la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-Bien… -Macho y Negro se miraron entre sí-. Quiere decir que tenemos que ir a las tribunas a ver la prueba, después de todo. Como dijimos antes, será mejor de cualquier forma estar cerca de otros magos.

-De acuerdo -Hermione asintió-. En marcha.

Los tres empezaron a caminar fuera del bosque prohibido y hacia el estadio, mirando alrededor muy nerviosos.

-¿Cuánto creen que le tome a Jean conseguir otra varita para venir tras nosotros?

-Espero que mucho.

-¿No creen que deberíamos alterar nuestra apariencia para que no nos reconozcan?

-Claro, es cierto. Negro, lánzame algo en la cara. No muy fuerte, solo lo suficiente para que quede irreconocible.

-¿No quieres que yo lo haga como cuando nos metieron en la Mansión Malfoy, Macho? Lucías bastante bien.

-No, gracias, quiero algo que me haga ver rebelde, pero sin ser feo. ¿Entiendes lo que digo, Negro? Si vamos a revivir esto, quiero aparte que mis ojos no estén muy hinchados, para poder verlo bien.

Los tres amigos se mezclaron entre los demás magos que asistían al evento, modificando sus rostros mediante magia e ingresando al campo de Quidditch, donde la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos estaba por comenzar.


	31. El duelo a través de los tiempos

31\. El duelo a través de los tiempos

El tiempo pasaba de forma más rara que nunca, como a saltos, de manera que Harry estaba ese día sentado en su primera clase, Historia de la Magia, y al momento siguiente iba a comer... y de inmediato (¿por dónde se había ido la mañana, las últimas horas sin dragones?) la profesora McGonagall entró en el Gran Salón y fue a toda prisa hacia él. Muchos los observaban.

-Los campeones tienen que bajar ya a los terrenos del colegio... Tienes que prepararte para la primera prueba.

-¡Bien! -dijo Harry, poniéndose en pie. El tenedor hizo mucho ruido al caer al plato.

-Buena suerte, Harry -le susurró Hermione-. ¡Todo irá bien!

-Sí -contestó, con una voz que no parecía la suya.

Harry fue conducido por la profesora McGonagall, bordeando el bosque. Parecía que se dirigían hacia el estadio de Quidditch, pero en verdad lo bordearon y se internaron hacia la parte del bosque donde Harry había visto los dragones. Ahora, habían levantado una tienda junto al cercado donde estaban las criaturas, ocultando el lugar de la vista.

De a poco, los espectadores empezaron a llegar también. Venían desde el castillo, desde el barco de Durmstrang y desde el carruaje de Beauxbatons. También había magos y brujas que entraban desde las verjas de ingreso al castillo, habiéndose aparecido en el camino que conduce a Hogsmeade, venidos desde todas partes del país para presenciar el evento.

Las hileras de magos y brujas iban todas en dirección al estadio de Quidditch. Parecía que estaban ingresando allí, pero en verdad lo tenían que bordear justo por al lado para continuar el camino dentro del bosque prohibido y hacia el cerco de los dragones. Habían colocado una señalización para indicar el camino, y la hilera de magos y brujas sonrientes, charlando y emocionándose por la primera del torneo se dirigían por allí.

-No es por ahí -dijo Hermione, tomando a Macho de la túnica cuando este casi se mete al estadio de Quidditch por error. Le indicó la hilera de magos, que bordeaban el estadio para ir al bosque. -La tercera prueba fue la que se hizo ahí, no la primera.

-Ah, cierto, sí -dijo Macho, siguiendo a sus amigos por el camino hacia el bosque.

La gente iba riendo, bromeando y con ánimo festivo. Llegaron a la parte en torno al cerco de los dragones, y vieron que había un mago de seguridad en la entrada, controlando el ingreso del público al lugar.

-No se pagará entrada para esto, ¿verdad? -dijo de pronto Hermione, alarmada-. Porque no tenemos.

-¿Bromeas? -dijo Negro-. Claro que no.

Pero se quedaron con la duda.

-Pregúntale a alguien, Hermione -dijo Negro.

-¡Tú pregúntale a alguien! -susurró ella con temor, mientras avanzaban cada vez más cerca del mago de seguridad.

-Diablos.

Negro giró la cabeza y miró a la gente que charlaba animadamente junto a ellos. Se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a una bruja de veinte y pico de años que estaba a su lado, que no lucía como una estudiante de Hogwarts ni de las otras escuelas.

-Hola, disculpa -le dijo, nervioso. La bruja lo miró, sonriendo. -¿Sabes si hay que pagar entrada para entrar?

-Sí, pero las pedían allí en las verjas de entrada -dijo ella, señalando encima de su hombro-. Excepto para los alumnos de las escuelas, que ya están aquí dentro y no pagan. ¿No te las pidieron allí?

-¡Ahh! Oh, sí -dijo Negro, nervioso, sin saber qué decir-. Claro, cierto. Pensé que… Nada. Muchas gracias.

Bajó la mirada y la bruja lo miró de forma extraña antes de retomar la conversación con sus amigos.

-Hola, bienvenidos -saludó el mago de seguridad, con cara de aburrimiento, cuando finalmente llegaron delante de la fila-. No se puede ingresar con alimentos ni bebidas. Se permiten varitas, pero no su utilización, que puede recibir severas multas. El espectáculo puede ser perjudicial para personas con problemas cardíacos, no se aconseja para mujeres embarazadas ni con niños pequeños. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, sí -dijo Macho, rascándose el mentón.

-De acuerdo, adelante, que disfruten del show.

Les indicó que pasaran, y los tres ingresaron dentro del espacio detrás de la tienda. Había tribunas y gradas preparadas para el público, conjuradas por arte de magia, repletas de caras conocidas que parecían todas muy rejuvenecidas.

-Vamos por allí -dijo Hermione, tirando de sus túnicas-. Tenemos que sentarnos cerca de la Hermione de esta época, lo más cerca posible. Pero tenemos que evitar a toda costa también que nadie nos reconozca.

Harry conjuró un pañuelo violeta con su varita y se lo colocó tapando parte de su cara, hasta los ojos.

-¿Cómo me veo? -le preguntó a Ron.

-¿Qué parte no oíste de que no se puede usar magia, Harry? -le reprendió Hermione.

-Oye, esa bruja acaba de usar su varita para hacer aparecer un balde lleno de pollo frito, incumplió no una sino dos normas.

-Vamos por aquí -dijo Hermione, y finalmente se sentaron en unas gradas rodeados de gente conocida, lo que los puso muy nerviosos. Harry miró a su alrededor con disimulo: Esa grada estaba repleta de alumnos de Hogwarts gritando y haciendo alboroto, entre ellos Fred y George, que anunciaban sus apuestas a los gritos para ver quién sería el campeón ganador, unas hileras más adelante.

Divisó, sentada exactamente delante de ellos, en la hilera siguiente de las gradas, con su cabellera castaña justo ante ellos, a la Hermione de 1995.

-¡Bienvenidos al Torneo de los Tres Magos! -dijo una voz amplificada. Harry, Ron y Hermione buscaron con la mirada la fuente de esta, y vieron que Ludo Bagman había aparecido abajo, muy sonriente y con la varita apuntando a su garganta. -¡Es un placer para mí recibirlos esta preciosa tarde para retomar el evento de magos más famoso de la historia…!

Mientras hablaba, Harry observó con más atención a los magos que lo rodeaban, cubriendo la mayor parte de su cara con el pañuelo violeta. Ron también estaba allí, y lucía serio y ofendido. Recordó que estaban peleados en esa época, pelea que se terminaría unos instantes después, cuando la primera prueba terminara. La joven Hermione tenía las uñas clavadas en la cara, por los nervios.

Aunque estaba fuera de la vista, sabía que la joven tenía el giratiempos allí con ella, en un bolsillo oculto de su túnica, dentro de un monedero de piel de dragón…

-Ahí sale Cedric -dijo Ron, a su lado.

Harry miró tribuna abajo y vio que ya habían soltado al primer dragón de su jaula. Este ahora estaba en medio del gran cerco a sus pies, custodiando su huevo de oro. Y Cedric Diggory estaba saliendo de la tienda, varita en mano, la cara verde por los nervios, recibido por un impresionante rugido de la multitud.

-¡Y aquí tenemos a nuestro primer campeón, enfrentándose a su desafío! -decía Ludo Bagman.

El hocicorto sueco clavó su mirada en Cedric, protegiendo sus huevos. Este sacó su varita, apuntó a una piedra y con un encantamiento la convirtió en un perro labrador.

-¡Interesante estrategia! -relató Bagman, con su voz amplificada-. El dragón de inmediato se ha concentrado en el perro, siguiéndolo con la mirada, mientras Cedric se acerca sin ser visto por un costado… Pobre perro, sin embargo, creo que le ha tocado la peor parte. ¡Ah, qué poco ha faltado, qué poco…!

La multitud ahogaba gritos como uno solo mientras Cedric corría por el cerco tratando de atrapar el huevo, aprovechando la distracción que había conjurado para el dragón, que seguía al perro con la mirada en vez de a él.

-Es tan extraño ahora ver esto desde una tribuna -comentó Harry en un susurro-. Siendo que la vez anterior tuve que vivirlo desde dentro de la tienda.

-¡Se está arriesgando, ya lo creo…! -decía Bagman, al tiempo que Cedric pasaba de una corrida junto al dragón sin ninguna protección y confiando solo en que este seguiría concentrado en el perro, que le ladraba, y al que este trataba de quemar lanzando llamaradas de fuego. Cedric se lanzó de cabeza sobre el huevo, pero entonces, el dragón pareció decidir que el perro ya no le interesaba tanto, giró la cabeza y le lanzó un chorro de fuego en la cara a Cedric, que se lanzó de lado para esquivarlo, pero aun así recibió una buena quemadura. -¡Eso ha sido muy astuto, sí señor, lástima que no le haya servido de nada!

El perro de pronto se lanzó hacia el dragón corriendo y salvó la vida de Cedric, sin proponérselo, al empezar a morder una pata del dragón, más en tono juguetón que otra cosa, mientras meneaba la cola.

El dragón, escandalizado por la actitud del perro, dejó de interesarse en Cedric, giró su cabeza hacia el perro y escupió una llamarada de fuego que envolvió al perro por completo, haciéndolo desaparecer entre el fuego.

Las brujas más sensibles de la audiencia rompieron en llantos por el perro, al tiempo que Cedric aprovechaba su oportunidad, volvía a lanzarse de cabeza y escapaba de allí con el huevo de oro bajo el brazo y la mejilla quemada.

-¡Lo logró, damas y caballeros, consiguió el huevo de oro! -dijo Bagman, y todos aplaudieron y vitorearon a Cedric-. ¡Muy pero que muy bien! ¡Y ahora la puntuación de los jueces!

Los miembros del jurado, que estaban al otro extremo del cerco en unos asientos dorados, levantaron sus varitas:

Madame Maxime conjuró en el aire una especie de cinta de plata que formó el número ocho. Luego, el señor Crouch proyectó en el aire un siete. Luego le tocó a Dumbledore, que proyectó un nueve. Ludo Bagman conjuró un nueve también. Y finalmente Karkarov: Un cinco.

Todos aplaudieron los puntajes de los jueces, habiendo un silencio solo con el puntaje de Karkarov.

-¡Uno que ya está, y quedan tres! -Bagman sonó sus silbato-. ¡Señorita Delacour, si tiene usted la bondad!

Fleur apareció en el cerco saliendo de la tienda con la cabeza erguida y la varita aferrada con firmeza. Habían colocado al galés verde atado con una cadena también en el cerco, custodiando su huevo, y la joven se acercó a él mirándolo con el temple serio.

-Chicos, ¡miren allí! -dijo la Hermione de diecinueve años, en un susurro enérgico, tirando de las túnicas de Harry y Ron. Ellos miraron a donde ella señalaba con mucho disimulo, y vieron, finalmente, a Jean: la mujer había aparecido de forma casi imperceptible por el costado de su misma grada, y avanzaba por entre medio de la multitud, pidiendo permiso para pasar, en dirección a ellos.

-¿Nos habrá visto? -preguntó Ron, tapándose la modificada cara con una mano, mientras fingía que se acomodaba el cabello.

-Viene hacia la joven Hermione -dijo Hermione, sentándose más al fondo de su asiento para desaparecer entre el tumulto de personas sentados en torno a ellos. En la fila de adelante, la joven Hermione miraba muy concentrada la actuación de Fleur, que estaba poniendo a la dragona en trance como estrategia para tomar el huevo.

Harry subió el pañuelo violeta más arriba de su cara, tapándose con él hasta los ojos.

-¡Ah, no estoy seguro de que eso fuera una buena idea! -gritó Bagman, con entusiasmo, cuando el dragón, que casi se había dormido con el hechizo, roncó y echó un chorro de fuego que quemó la falda de Fleur. -¡Ah… casi! Cuidado ahora…

Fleur apuntó con su varita a su falda, con cara de susto, y la apagó utilizando el encantamiento aguamenti. Luego de eso, la joven se acercó despacio al dragón, mirándolo con precaución, y cuando estaba a punto de tomar el huevo este se movió en sueños a un lado, tapándolo.

-¡Dios mío, creí que lo iba a agarrar! -dijo Bagman.

Harry vio a Jean. Seguía avanzando lentamente entre los asientos, pasando ante las piernas de los asistentes, que la miraban de mala manera mientras se abría paso hacia la joven Hermione, que miraba muy asustada a Fleur, que finalmente metió las manos bajo el dormido dragón, sacó el huevo y huyó de allí corriendo.

La multitud aplaudió a Fleur con entusiasmo. Algunos se pusieron de pie e impidieron que Jean pudiera avanzar más cerca.

-Viene por Hermione -repitió Hermione.

-¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó Harry, aprovechando el estruendo para hablar en voz más alta.

-¿La detenemos? -preguntó Ron.

-No -sentenció Hermione-. Esperemos a que esté aquí, y la tomamos distraída. Seguro que intentará sacarle el giratiempos sin ser vista, más que atacarla y hacer un alboroto aquí. Hay muchos magos, y si hace un alboroto podrían reducirla y llevarla detenida rápidamente…

Los jueces levantaron el puntaje de Fleur. Pero ahora ellos no prestaban atención, porque estaban concentrados en Jean, tratando de ocultarse entre la multitud todo lo posible, mientras ella finalmente llegaba al asiento vacío justo delante de ellos y próximo a la Hermione de catorce años, y se sentaba junto a la adolescente con mucho disimulo.

Hermione giró su cabeza hacia Harry y lo miró alarmada.

Sonó el silbato por tercera vez.

-¡Y aquí aparece el señor Krum! -anunció Bagman, cuando Krum salió de la tienda con su aire desgarbado, y al instante empezaba a actuar: Lanzó un conjuro de conjuntivitis a los ojos del bola de fuego chino, que empezó a agitarse con violencia en el lugar, enceguecido. -¡Muy osado! -Pero, en medio de su tambaleo frenético, este empezó a pisar la mitad de los huevos de verdad, destrozándolos.

Jean fingía observar el espectáculo sentada cómodamente en su asiento, seguramente esperando un poco antes de actuar para que la joven Hermione a su lado no sospechara de su repentina presencia a su lado.

-¡La verdad es que está mostrando valor y, sí señores, acaba de coger el huevo!

Krum alzó el huevo de oro en alto, al tiempo que toda la multitud rompía en bramidos ensordecedores, vitoreándolo.

-¡Presten atención ahora! -dijo Hermione a Harry y Ron, sacando su varita y clavándola en Jean, que estaba sentada justo ante ella-. ¡Puede que quiera aprovechar la distracción para hacerlo!

Aprovechando que con el alboroto nadie podía oírlos, ambos se prepararon para combatir a Jean una vez más. Pero ella no hizo ningún intento de quitarle el giratiempos del bolsillo a la joven Hermione.

¿Por qué no lo hacía? Tenía la oportunidad perfecta, con todos los aplausos y vítores a su alrededor. Nadie lo notaría, quizás ni siquiera la adolescente Hermione.

Pero no lo hizo. Y los aplausos empezaron a cesar.

-Está esperando el momento principal -dijo Hermione entonces en los oídos de Harry y Ron, que se habían juntado. Los jueces le estaban dando el puntaje a Krum ante ellos, y Karkarov conjuraba un número diez con su varita. -El momento en que sales tú, Harry. Es cuando más dispersa estuvo la audiencia, porque fuiste el más impactante, el que más llamó la atención… Usará ese momento de distracción para hacerlo.

Macho y Negro compartieron una mirada de preocupación. Se juntaron tanto como pudieron para hablar en un hilo de voz sin que las Hermione delante de ellos oyeran palabra alguna.

-Tenemos que hacerlo ahí -dijo Hermione-. Seguramente trate de quitárselo con disimulo. Pero tenemos que tener mucho cuidado: si la atacamos y la multitud de magos nos ven, nos reducirán y llevarán detenidos a nosotros, y ella se saldrá con la suya, robando el giratiempos.

-¿Dices que no la ataquemos? -dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Y cómo hacemos entonces?

-¡Pues quitémoselo con disimulo también! -dijo Hermione en un susurro casi inaudible.

Macho miró tribuna abajo y vio que unos magos sacaban al bola de fuego chino domándolo con encantamientos, mientras otros ingresaban con cadenas al violento y furioso colacuerno húngaro. El dragón de Harry. Luego colocaban los huevos, con el huevo de oro en medio, y se apartaban de allí corriendo, dejando al colacuerno encadenado en el suelo con sus huevos.

El dragón miró alrededor, a la audiencia, con sus ojos de rendija. Lucía furioso.

-Necesitamos una distracción… -dijo Macho entonces, entornando los ojos.

Hermione, que miraba hacia abajo también, concentrada allí, negó con la cabeza.

-No, no lo creo -dijo en un susurro, moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro entre Jean y el espectáculo que se desarrollaba en el cerco bajo la tribuna. -Necesitamos concentrarnos. Macho, no pierdas de vista a… ¿Macho?

Hermione había girado la cabeza a la izquierda, pero Macho ya no estaba allí.

-¿Macho?

Alarmada, Hermione miró primero a Ron, que lucía tan desconcertada con ella, y luego a las hileras de asientos a su lado. Pero no había señales de Macho.

Se había ido.

-Demonios -dijo Hermione, muy nerviosa.

-¡Y ahora, nuestro último campeón! -dijo Ludo Bagman, muy emocionado, relatando desde una tribuna y transmitiendo entusiasmo a toda la audiencia-. ¡Es el más joven, el más vulnerable…!

Ron y Hermione miraron hacia la tienda junto al cerco de dragones, con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaban ambos seguros de que, en el pasado, Harry ya había salido de la tienda para el momento en que Bagman había dicho esas palabras. Pero ahora, nadie salía de la tienda. El Harry de catorce años no aparecía.

-¡Es el que más polémica ha causado, el cuarto campeón de este torneo de tres…! -dijo Bagman, para alargar el momento, y vieron que fruncía el ceño mientras relataba en su tribuna, seguramente preguntándose por dentro dónde diablos estaba Harry que no salía de la tienda.

-Esto no puede ser bueno -Negro negaba con la cabeza, con mucho miedo. Hermione miró a Jean asustada, aferrando su varita con fuerza, preparándose para una reacción por parte de la bruja si sospechaba que algo no iba bien.

-¡El cuarto campeón… Harry Potter! -finalizó Bagman una introducción mucho más larga que la de los campeones anteriores, ya sin saber cómo alargar más el momento, porque Harry seguía sin salir de la tienda.

Y entonces, cuando ya todos se miraban entre sí con preocupación, y el Malfoy de catorce años decía de forma muy audible para todos a su alrededor "¡Se acobardó! ¡Se acobardó y se fue!"; entonces apareció ante todos ellos, saliendo de la tienda, nada más y nada menos que Macho.

-Esto no está bien -dijo Negro, negando con la cabeza junto a Hermione.

Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano.

Macho salió al centro del cerco, con su varita sujeta con firmeza en la mano, los ojos clavados en el colacuerno húngaro y una actitud osada que no denotaba ningún tipo de nervios, una diferencia abismal con el aterrado y nervioso Harry de catorce años que había enfrentado a ese dragón originalmente.

-¡Vaya sorpresa! -dijo Bagman, tan asombrado como toda la audiencia, mirando a Macho boquiabierto-. ¡Esto es sorprendente, e inusitado! ¡El joven Harry ha bebido una poción para aparentar mayor edad, seguramente la extraña poción de envejecimiento veloz, muy rara, por cierto! Pero la pregunta no es cómo ha conseguido una poción tan rara de hacer y de conseguir. La pregunta es, ¿para qué?

Macho se acercó al dragón lentamente, varita en alto, caminando en un círculo en torno a él.

-No quiero saber qué le ha hecho al Harry de catorce años para impedir que él salga -dijo Hermione, lamentándose la situación.

Macho, entonces, apartó los ojos del dragón y los dirigió a la multitud, que murmuraba con expectación y sorpresa por la extraña apariencia de Harry.

Se formó una sonrisa de galán en su rostro.

-¡Hola a todos! -dijo entonces, haciendo una reverencia hacia las gradas, disfrutando de la atención dirigida hacia él. Hermione se dio una palmada en la cara. -¡Gracias por esta agradable recepción! Es un placer para mí deleitarlos derrotando a este dragón, para ustedes.

-Juro que voy a matarlo si sobrevive -dijo Negro, apretando los dientes mientras seguía negando con la cabeza.

Jean lucía enojada, ante ellos, y buscaba con la mirada en las gradas. Se había dado cuenta. Sabía que Ron y Hermione estaban por allí, en las gradas, entre la multitud, y los buscaba con la mirada, lanzando chispas por los ojos, enfurecida.

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias por sus aplausos! -decía Macho, sonriendo a todos.

-¿Acaso sabe que los jueces toman en cuenta el tiempo que tarde en derrotar al dragón? -preguntó una bruja en la fila detrás de ellos.

-¡Contemplen…! -dijo Macho, sonriendo ante una confundida multitud, y empezó a tocar el cuello de su túnica-. ¡A un verdadero…!

-¡Oh, no! -exclamó Hermione en un hilo de voz, para que no la oyera Jean-. ¡Va a hacerlo!

-¡Campeón! -finalizó Macho, quitándose la túnica por completo y quedando de pie ante todos en ropa interior.

Se hizo un silencio atroz en todo el lugar. Hasta Bagman no supo que decir, quedando petrificado donde estaba, mirando a Harry atónito.

Fred y George, que instantes atrás parecían estar pasando el momento de sus vidas, ahora estaban atónitos con los rostros paralizados.

-Nadie apostó a que pasaría esto… ¿verdad? -dijo Fred, boquiabierto.

-Creo… no, creo que no -George negó con la cabeza, a su lado.

El colacuerno húngaro inclinó su cabeza de lado, protegiendo a sus huevos, mientras miraba a Harry con curiosidad.

-Esto es el trabajo de meses y meses de entrenamiento -dijo Macho a la audiencia, trabando sus bíceps y mirándolos con una sonrisa como si fueran lo más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca.

Dumbledore, en su asiento dorado, se tapaba la cara con ambas manos. Karkarov estaba fuera de sí por el enfado, seguramente pensando que aquello era alguna artimaña de Hogwarts para perjudicarlo. Madame Maxime contemplaba el cuerpo de Harry con unos pequeños binoculares dorados, y silbaba mientras recorría su cuerpo con estos, maravillada.

-Eh… bueno… nuestro cuarto campeón -dijo Bagman, de pronto recordando que su trabajo consistía en relatar lo que pasaba allí abajo-, al parecer hace uso de una extraña estrategia…

-¿Qué está haciendo? -dijo la Hermione de catorce años delante de ellos, con las dos manos en la cara, sin poder creerlo.

-Lo voy a matar -repitió Negro, pero esta vez en un tono de voz más alto, que Jean escuchó.

Muchas cosas pasaron rápidamente:

Jean giró al instante la cara hacia Negro, tras ella, y alzó su nueva varita, que había obtenido de algún lado. Hermione, sin perder tiempo, apuntó hacia la bruja y gritó "¡EXPELLIARMUS!", pero la bruja esquivó su hechizo con unos impresionantes reflejos.

-¡DEPULSO! -gritó Jean, apuntando a la Hermione de diecinueve años, que salió despedida por el aire gradas arriba y se perdió entre un grupo de magos franceses.

Notando el duelo que se había desatado en las tribunas, unos magos de seguridad empezaron a caminar hacia allí rápidamente.

Macho, notándolo también, corrió en dirección a esos magos de seguridad, pero fingiendo que en verdad estaba tratando de recuperar el huevo dorado.

-¡DESMAIUS DUO! -bramó, fingiendo que quería darle a una pata del dragón, pero en realidad su hechizo estaba dirigido a los magos de seguridad. Sin embargo, no consiguió darles, su hechizo golpeó contra un costado de la cerca y estos siguieron su curso, hacia el alboroto.

El colacuerno, al ver los veloces movimientos de Macho, reaccionó entonces, finalmente, arremetió contra él y le lanzó un chorro de fuego gigante que este esquivó apenas por los pelos.

-¡DIFFINDO! -gritó Jean, y Negro se lanzó al suelo a los pies de unos tres magos para esquivar el hechizo. Este siguió de largo y le dio al joven Seamus Finnigan, ocasionándole un corte en la cara.

Jean entonces arremetió finalmente contra la Hermione de catorce años, empezando a revolverle los bolsillos, pero esta se apartó muy asustada y la apuntó instintivamente con su varita en defensa propia.

-¡¿Qué cree que hace, señora?! -le dijo.

Jean estaba por atacarla, cuando la Hermione de diecinueve años apareció de la nada saltando por encima de dos ancianos ingleses que estaban en esa fila, aterrizó sobre Jean con los brazos extendidos, le rodeó el cuerpo con las piernas y la arrojó un par de filas más abajo con el impulso.

Macho quiso fingir nuevamente un ataque al dragón que en verdad iba dirigido a los magos de seguridad, pero esta vez el colacuerno le ganó de mano y se abalanzó sobre él furioso, escupiendo fuego. El muchacho tuvo que realizar un complejo hechizo tipo escudo de agua que había aprendido en la Academia, que lo protegió de las llamas.

-¡Vaya, miren eso! -dijo Bagman, de pronto recuperando su entusiasmo habitual-. ¡Eso es magia muy avanzada, y Potter parece dominarla por completo! ¡Sin duda alguna, una gran sorpresa en especial viniendo de nuestro campeón más joven!

Corriendo en ropa interior por el cerco, Macho empezó a darle batalla al dragón, que quería abalanzarse sobre él, pero no podía debido a la cadena conque estaba atado al suelo. Tiró y tiró, y la cadena quedó muy tensa.

-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! -gritó Negro, esquivando los hechizos de Jean y avanzando por las tribunas a los tropezones entre medio de magos y brujas que se apartaban asustados o se tapaban las caras con las manos.

Jean esquivó su hechizo una vez más, y apuntó hacia él con su varita.

-¡AVADA KEDA…!

-¡DESMAIUS! -gritó la Hermione de diecinueve años, hechizo que Jean también esquivó.

-¡IMPERIO! -gritó Jean, y consiguió darle a Hermione. Entonces, los ojos de la chica quedaron en blanco, como perdidos en la distancia, y su cuerpo quedó relajado.

Jean sonrió y miró a Negro, que tragó saliva y retrocedió un poco, muy nervioso.

La mayoría de la audiencia no se percató del duelo que tenía lugar en esa parte de la tribuna, porque estaban muy concentrados en la impresionante actuación de Macho. El muchacho corría por todo el cerco en círculos en torno al dragón, lanzándole hechizo tras hechizo, aunque sin tomar el huevo en los momentos en que tenía más posibilidades.

-¡Y Harry Potter acaba de transformarse en el campeón que más tiempo se ha tomado, pasando ya la marca de Diggory de quince minutos! -relató Bagman-. Sin dudas, eso le quitará puntos. ¡Aunque yo le daría unos cuantos extra por sus impresionantes hechizos hechos en ropa interior, situación que lo hace más vulnerable a las quemaduras!

Los magos de seguridad finalmente habían llegado a la fila de las gradas donde se había desatado el alboroto. Macho, desde el cerco, fingió que quería provocar más al colacuerno, apuntó desde el suelo hacia esa grada y lanzó un hechizo que esta vez sí golpeó en ambos magos de seguridad, haciéndolos caer al suelo, inconscientes.

-¿Quién va a defenderte ahora, Negro? -preguntó Jean, avanzando hacia él con la Hermione de diecinueve años al lado, en trance, ambas Hermione apuntándolo con sus varitas y con sonrisas macabras en el rostro.

-Yo -dijo entonces una voz, detrás de Jean.

Lentamente, la macabra sonrisa de Jean se curvó hacia abajo en una mueca de disgusto, y la bruja giró sobre sus talones para ver quién se había atrevido a pronunciar esas palabras.

La Hermione de catorce años estaba de pie tras ella con el temple serio y la varita apuntando a su versión de treinta y siete años.

-No te metas en esto, mocosa -dijo Jean, enfurecida.

-No soy ninguna mocosa -dijo la joven Hermione, con valentía-. ¡EVERTE STATUM!

Jean fue golpeada por el hechizo, trastabilló y cayó sobre unas jóvenes alumnas de Ravenclaw.

En ese preciso momento, el colacuerno húngaro tiró con tanta furia hacia Macho que finalmente rompió la cadena que lo ataba al suelo, quedando suelto.

La multitud empezó a gritar horrorizada, al constatar ese hecho.

-Mierda -dijo Macho, con el brillo del fuego que salía de las fosas nasales del dragón reflejándose en sus aterrados ojos-. Esto no había pasado la primera vez. Creo que mejor vuelvo al plan A. ¡ACCIO SAETA DE FUEGO!

-¡IMPEDIMENTA! -gritó Negro, apuntando a la Hermione de diecinueve años, que estaba bajo el maleficio imperius, defendiéndose de los ataques que esta le lanzaba, uno tras otro.

-¡CRUCIO! -gritó ella, y Negro esquivó el hechizo y contraatacó:

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!

Pero esa Hermione era más hábil que él, y repelía sus hechizos con facilidad.

La mayoría de los magos y brujas a su alrededor se habían apartado de allí y se habían ido ya, asustados tanto por el duelo entre esos magos, para evitar recibir un hechizo de rebote, como por la reciente libertad del colacuerno húngaro en el cerco, que los amenazaba a todos.

-¡ACCIO GIRATIEMPOS! -bramó Jean, de pie otra vez, apuntando hacia la Hermione de catorce años.

Un monedero de piel de dragón salió despedido de un bolsillo interno de la túnica de la joven Hermione, que muy sorprendida por esa acción inesperada vio como este volaba en el aire, hacia Jean. Quiso atraparlo al vuelo, por instinto, pero sus dedos solo consiguieron abrir el monedero y permitir que el giratiempos saliera de este y volara suelto por el aire, con su cadena girando.

Jean alzó la mano, con la victoria en sus ojos, a punto de atrapar en pleno vuelo al giratiempos y conseguir su objetivo, finalmente, desapareciendo de allí y regresando al futuro.

-¡NOOOOOO! -se oyó un bramido entonces, y un calor intenso distrajo a Jean, que tuvo que apartar sus ojos del giratiempos.

Macho venía volando sobre la Saeta de Fuego del joven Harry a toda velocidad, tribunas arriba, y el dragón volaba tras él, lanzando una larga llamarada de fuego por su boca.

Jean y todos los que quedaban aun allí tuvieron que saltar a un lado para evitar ser quemados por las abrasadoras llamas lanzadas por el dragón.

Entonces, Machó atrapó al vuelo el giratiempos, con sus impresionantes reflejos de buscador, aceleró con su escoba y voló más alto, llevándose al dragón tras él, que lo perseguía enfurecido.

-¡NOOO! -gritó Jean. Explotando de rabia, la bruja apuntó hacia él con su varita y se preparó para lanzarle un maleficio mientras su vuelo aun estaba al alcance de la varita.

Pero alguien más se había aparecido junto a ella para detenerla.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS! -dijo una voz diferente a todas las anteriores. Y este hechizo, muy bien lanzado, dio directo en el brazo de la bruja, haciendo que su varita saliera despedida fuera de su mano y se perdiera en el suelo.

Dumbledore estaba de pie en la tribuna, con elegancia. Había abandonado su asiento dorado en el estrado de los jueces y apuntaba a Jean, mirándola con profunda seriedad.

-¡Se los dije! -gritó Macho desde lo alto, mientras volaba por el cielo sobre su escoba en ropa interior, huyendo tan rápido como podía del dragón, que volaba por lo alto tras él-. ¡Les dije que había que involucrar a Dumbledore!

-Lo haz hecho muy bien -le dijo Negro a la Hermione de catorce años, que se había lanzado al suelo para evitar ser quemada. El muchacho la examinaba para ver que no se hubiera hecho daño. -¿Segura que no te quemaste? ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y entonces finalmente vio quién era el chico, y sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes, con horror.

-Quédense quietos ahí -dijo una voz. Entonces, Negro se abalanzó sobre la joven Hermione y la cubrió con el cuerpo, protegiéndola. La recién llegada nueva agresora era la Hermione de diecinueve años, que con los ojos blancos e inexpresivos los miraba con su varita apuntándolos.

-No eres tú, Hermione, estás bajo el maleficio imperius -dijo Negro, cosa que causó aun más consternación en la Hermione de catorce años.

-Yo soy yo -dijo esta Hermione, poseída-. Siempre fui yo. Jean. Hermione. Es lo mismo. Ya se los he dicho. Siempre fui Hermione.

-¿De qué diablos habla esta persona igual a mí, unos años mayor? -dijo la joven Hermione, aterrada.

-No importa que se llevaran el giratiempos -dijo la Hermione poseída-. He conseguido lo que necesito.

Entonces, el brillo de la bola de cristal resplandeció en un bolsillo de la túnica de esa Hermione, y notaron el bulto que había allí.

-En cuanto acabe con el viejo, le daré a Jean lo que necesita.

-Lo intentarás -Negro la apuntó con su varita, pero Hermione fue más rápida y lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás con un solo hechizo.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS! -gritó la joven Hermione, pero su versión mayor repelió el hechizo con un movimiento de varita, haciendo que diera contra el suelo a un lado.

-¡CRUCIO! -gritó la Hermione mayor. La otra se lanzó a un lado para esquivar el rayo de luz, se incorporó rápidamente y contraatacó:

-¡DESMAIUS!

Pero la otra lo repelió de nuevo, con facilidad.

-Estás acabada -le dijo, sonriente. Y entonces, cuando alzó su varita, dispuesta a terminar el duelo allí, un hechizo que nadie oyó golpeó contra ella, lanzándola a un lado al suelo y ocasionando que la bola de cristal cayera de su bolsillo, rodando por el suelo y cayendo en las gradas inferiores.

-¿Quién demo…? -la bruja enfrentó a su nuevo agresor, que no era nada más y nada menos que el Ron de catorce años. El chico se había acercado corriendo y su rostro lucía enfurecido.

-¡No te metas con Hermione! -gritó, enojado.

La Hermione mayor quiso atacarlo, pero este esquivó el hechizo y le lanzó otro. Pronto, la Hermione menor se incorporó y lo ayudó, y entre ambos empezaron a darle pelea.

-Vas a morir, viejo -dijo Jean, a unos metros de distancia, a pesar de que no tenía varita. Dumbledore la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No quisiera matar a una brillante ex alumna mía -dijo con astucia, examinándola como si fuera un paciente que sufre de una extraña condición que él está tratando de descifrar-. A juzgar por ese hechizo que lanzaste para convocar un supuesto giratiempos… deduzco que vienes del futuro. ¿No es así, Hermione?

-No he venido aquí para hablar contigo -dijo esta, explotando de rabia.

-Sea lo que sea que te pasara en el futuro… -dijo él, mirándola con mucha atención-. Resulta increíble ver tanta maldad en la que de joven fue una alumna tan inocente y buena persona. Demasiado increíble para ser cierto, de hecho.

-¿Acaso no te acostumbras, viejo? -dijo Jean, fulminándolo con la mirada-. Primero Tom. Ahora yo. ¿Acaso no puedes ver el mal cuando lo tienes ante tus ojos, estudiando en tu propia escuela, siendo alumno tuyo?

-Sí, el mal, claro, claro -dijo él, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente, comprendiendo-. En su momento me has engañado… Pero ahora puedo verte claramente cuando estás ahí. Y no estabas en esa joven de por allí, estoy seguro.

Dumbledore señaló a la Hermione de catorce años, que peleaba junto a Ron contra la de diecinueve.

-Tampoco parece estar en esa muchacha de unos… ¿veinte años? Con la que están peleando. Sino no habrías tenido que lanzarle un maleficio imperius.

-Eres inteligente, viejo, te concedo eso -dijo Jean, entre dientes-. Pero ya se los he dicho a ellos, y te lo repetiré a ti: Yo soy Hermione. Hermione Jean Granger. La nueva bruja a la que todos deberán temer a partir de ahora…

-Quizás sí… -Dumbledore empezó a caminar en torno a ella, con tranquilidad, sus ojos mostrando que estaba sumido en pensamientos, pero alerta en todo momento-. Quizás no.

Y entonces, Dumbledore se agachó y levantó algo del suelo. Era un frasco con pastillas. Luego de eso, levantó también otro objeto: una botellita metálica. Ambos objetos habían caído del interior de la túnica de Jean durante el duelo.

-¿Qué es esto? -dijo Dumbledore, abriendo la caja de pastillas-. No parecen pastillas destinadas a ninguna cosa, si me lo preguntas.

En ese momento, Negro apareció junto a los jóvenes Ron y Hermione, y entre los tres consiguieron abatir a la Hermione de diecinueve, aturdiéndola y dejándola inconsciente en el suelo. Mientras Negro corría hileras abajo para recuperar la bola de cristal, la Hermione de diecinueve empezó a parpadear, volviendo en sí, y sus ojos lucieron normales otra vez.

Mientras tanto, una evacuación total de las gradas se estaba llevando a cabo en torno a ellos. Madame Maxime y el señor Crouch guiaban a los invitados a la salida de la forma más ordenada posible, declarando finalizada la prueba y pidiéndole al público que regresara a sus hogares, así como a los estudiantes que regresaran al castillo, a su barco o carruaje. Karkarov se había marchado de allí, hecho una furia e indignado.

-No te metas en lo que no comprendes -espetó Jean, a Dumbledore. Pero este ya se había llevado una de las pastillas a la boca, le tocó con la lengua y luego giró hacia la Hermione de diecinueve años que estaba incorporándose, aturdida, saliendo del maleficio imperius y regresando a la normalidad.

-¿Qué te dijo que era esto? -le preguntó, con astucia. Hermione miró a Dumbledore y luego al frasco de pastillas, sin responder. -Pues esto no es nada -dijo el mago, mirando a Jean con mucha astucia-. Son pastillas de agua, por lo que veo. Es decir, no tienen absolutamente nada dentro. Ni una poción, ni una medicina. Nada. Parecen hechas para distraer a alguien, haciéndole creer que uno las está tomando por algún motivo. ¿Por qué habrías de hacer eso? A menos que…

Entonces, Dumbledore levantó la botellita metálica, la examinó de cerca y miró a Jean con curiosidad.

-A menos que quisieras que alguien creyera que estás tomando agua de esta botella para tragar las pastillas… Cuando en realidad lo que realmente estás haciendo es beber una poción escondida dentro de esta botella metálica. Una poción que no quieres que nadie sepa cuál es.

Negro llegó finalmente junto a la Hermione de diecinueve años, con la bola de cristal bajo el brazo, y la ayudó a incorporarse. Ambos miraron entonces a Dumbledore, escuchando sus revelaciones.

-Poción multijugos -dijo la Hermione de diecinueve años, con los ojos muy abiertos, finalmente entendiéndolo-. No tomabas un medicamento contra una extraña enfermedad cada doce horas, como dijiste… En verdad estabas tomando una buena dosis de poción multijugos cada doce horas, para seguir pareciéndote a mí. Pero no lo eres… ¿Quién eres realmente?

Jean entonces sonrió con maldad, y sus ojos castaños quedaron fijos en su versión de diecinueve años.

-Pronto lo sabrás -le dijo.

Y, en ese preciso momento, oyeron un alarido aterrado surcando el cielo hacia ellos.

Todos alzaron las cabezas, y vieron que Macho se acercaba volando a toda velocidad gritando con terror, con el dragón pisándole los talones fuera de sí, totalmente alocado y escupiendo fuego.

-¡AYÚDENME! -gritó Macho-. ¡SE SALIÓ DE CONTROL, NO PUEDO DETENERLO! ¡ALGUIEN LÁNCELE ALGÚN HECHIZO!

Dumbledore, con los ojos muy abiertos, apuntó su varita hacia el dragón y empezó a moverla en círculos en un extraño y complicado conjuro, consiguiendo milagrosamente que el fuego dejara de salir escupido hacia ellos y en cambio se quedara dentro de la bestia.

Aprovechando la distracción, Jean saltó hacia adelante, llegando junto a Negro en solo un segundo y tratando de arrebatarle la bola de cristal de las manos.

-¡NO! -gritó negro, sin soltar la bola, tirando de ella.

La Hermione de diecinueve años también aferró la bola de cristal y tiró de ella, quedando los tres sujetándola y tirando a la vez.

Macho, que ya estaba sobre ellos con el dragón detrás, bajó entonces en picada gritando a viva voz, se lanzó hacia Jean y quiso arrebatarle la bola. Pero, en ese preciso momento, Jean giró sus dos manos encima de esta.

En el momento exacto en que la mano de Macho hizo contacto con la superficie de cristal también, volvió a repetirse el proceso que ya habían experimentado dos veces, y sus entornos empezaron a girar sin control en medio de un túnel de luz blanca, mientras los cuatro magos eran transportados a toda velocidad hacia otro momento del tiempo.

Cuando dejaron de girar sin control, nuevamente salieron todos volando hacia todos lados.

Pero, esta vez, Jean no tenía varita para atacarlos.

Mientras aterrizaban en un claro del bosque que ya no tenía gradas ni cerco con dragones, Macho, Negro y Hermione sacaron sus varitas rápidamente, preparándose para finalmente derrotar a Jean, que estaba en desventaja.

-¡DESMA…! -empezó a articular Macho. Pero, en ese preciso momento, algo negro lo golpeó muy fuerte su cabeza y el muchacho cayó de bruces al suelo.

-¡PETRIFICUS…! -empezó Negro. Pero algo lo golpeó a él también, esta vez algo invisible.

Hermione, desconcertada, vio que había gente flotando en la nada misma. Y entonces, algo invisible la golpeó a ella también y cayó sobre el césped del bosque, boca abajo.

-¡Lo siento! -dijo una voz.

Y entonces, Luna Lovegood, que estaba flotando sobre la nada misma, saltó hacia el suelo y corrió hacia Hermione para ver si estaba bien.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ay, no puede ser -protestó Macho, mirando con toda claridad seis thestrals ante él, y seis jóvenes adolescentes de quince años saltar bajo el lomo de estos para asistir a las personas que habían golpeado con ellos por accidente, al volar bajo por el bosque prohibido, a punto de despegar hacia Londres.

-¡Sí, todos los sentimos mucho, discúlpennos, magos! -dijo un Harry de quince años que lucía rebelde y con urgencia por irse de allí lo más rápido posible, montado sobre un thestral-. Ahora, Luna, ¿podrías volver a montar tu thestral? Sirius está a punto de…

-Sirius no está en el Departamento de Misterios, ni te preocupes -dijo Macho, buscando a Jean con la mirada, que acababa de desaparecer, quizás escondiéndose, o huyendo-. Es todo una trampa de Voldemort, ¡quédense aquí! A quien tenemos que derrotar es a la Hermione del futuro, que acaba de desaparecer. ¡Todos búsquenla!

El Harry de quince años lucía totalmente confundido, pero no se movió al ver que quién le hablaba era otra versión de sí mismo. Los demás también corroboraron ese curioso hecho tanto con él como con Negro y Hermione, por lo que no se movieron del lugar, sobre sus thestrals.

-¡Ahí está! -gritó Negro, apuntando hacia adelante.

Jean corría a toda velocidad por entre medio de los árboles, a la derecha de ellos. Se dirigía tan rápido como podía a un objeto brillante y circular que había ido a parar junto a un árbol: la bola de cristal.

-¡TODOS A ELLA! -aulló Macho.

Tanto él, como Hermione, saltaron hacia allí a toda velocidad.

Pero entonces, un hechizo le dio a Macho en la cara, haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo. Y otro más dio en Hermione, que salió despedida y chocó contra el árbol. Un tercer hechizo hizo que Negro tropezara y cayera, y un cuarto dio en Jean justo antes de que alcanzara la bola, haciendo que quedara inmóvil en el lugar.

Los seis adolescentes de catorce y quince años habían desmontado sus thestrals y apuntaban hacia ellos.

-Auch -dijo Hermione, masajeándose la espalda-. ¿Qué no les había quitado Umbridge sus varitas?

-Sí, y luego Ron nos las trajo de regreso -le recordó la Hermione de quince años, mirando a su versión mayor con terror.

-Bien hecho -dijo el Harry de quince años a Ginny, Neville y Luna-. Están dominando los hechizos, tal como les enseñé.

-Ya terminen esta payasada -dijo Macho, incorporándose-. No pueden contra nosotros, son muy chicos.

Jean, que estaba inmovilizada con un petrificus totalus, giraba sus ojos por todos lados, desorbitados, sin poder mover un solo músculo.

-Nadie se mueve hasta que nos expliquen qué es todo esto -dijo el Harry de quince años, su varita extendida y apuntándola hacia todos ellos-. ¿Es esto todo un truco de Voldemort?

-Solo tu visión de Sirius muriendo, eso es todo -le explicó Macho rápidamente-. De hecho, si vas allí, él muere. Pero si te quedas aquí, se salva. Toma el consejo de alguien que se ve exactamente igual a ti pero que viene de cuatro años en el futuro. Yo sé lo que pasa. Ahora, si nos dejas liquidar a aquella bruja que se ve exactamente como Hermione…

-¿Liquidar? -dijo la Hermione de quince años, alzando su varita hacia Macho-. Ni lo sueñes.

-En serio, ella sí que es malvada -dijo Macho, sin paciencia-. Pero no tenemos toda la noche para explicarles…

-Pues tendrán que hacerlo -dijo Ginny-. Nadie se mueve hasta que nos expliquen qué diablos es todo esto.

Negro lanzó un suspiro de fastidio.

-Mira, Ginny -le dijo a su hermana, también sin paciencia-. Venimos del futuro, él ya te lo dijo. Y esa bruja que está aquí se parece mucho a una Hermione del futuro también, pero en verdad es alguien más con poción multijugos, alguien malvado que quiere matarnos a todos.

-¿Poción multijugos? -Macho giró hacia Negro, confundido-. ¿De qué diablos hablas, amor?

-¿Amor? -dijo el Ron de quince años, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-¡Esperen un minuto! -gritó la Hermione de quince años, perdiendo la paciencia también-. ¿Y cómo sabemos que dicen la verdad? ¿Y si ella es la buena, y ustedes son los malos con poción multijugos?

-Ella tiene razón -dijo el Harry de quince años-. ¿Cómo harán para demostrarnos eso?

-Yo no voy a demostrarte nada, mocoso -dijo Macho, enfureciéndose-. Voy a matar a esa Hermione que está ahí mismo antes de que se libere de tu hechizo, y si tratas de detenerme sufrirás las consecuencias.

Finalizando el diálogo allí, Macho alzó su varita y la apuntó hacia Jean.

-¡NO! -bramó el Harry del pasado-. ¡EXPELLIARMUS!

-¡IMPEDIMENTA! -gritó Negro.

-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! -se oyó el grito de Hermione.

-¡ENTOMORPHIS! -gritó Luna.

-¡VENTUS! -gritó Neville.

-¡BAUBILLIOUS! -aulló Macho.

Se desató una lucha impresionante entre todos ellos. Los rayos de luz iban y venían. Un viento arrasador los envolvió a todos, producto del hechizo de Neville, mientras se atacaban mutuamente disparando únicamente para tratar de inmovilizar o aturdir a sus oponentes, pero también lanzando otros hechizos que podían hacer daño de impactar de forma errónea en sus objetivos.

Macho volvió a lanzar otro rayo de luz blanca de su varita, hacia una zona donde no había nadie, buscando distraer a sus versiones del pasado, y en ese momento alguien lanzó un hechizo que golpeó en Jean y la despertó del petrificus totalus, recuperando la movilidad.

-¡NO! -gritó Hermione.

Jean se lanzó sobre la bola de cristal nuevamente, pero le ganaron de mano: Negro la levantó del suelo primero y la arrojó con fuerza por el aire, haciendo que girara en lo alto y fuera a parar a la otra punta del claro del bosque, atrapándola el Ron del pasado en el aire.

-¡DAME ESO! -aulló Jean, corriendo hacia él entre medio del intenso duelo y esquivando los hechizos, rayos y haces de luz que salían de las varitas en su carrera por llegar hacia allí.

Macho se le adelantó y llegó primero, arrebatándole la bola al Ron del pasado de las manos. Este se defendió lanzándole un hechizo que lo lanzó a un lado. La bola se soltó de sus dedos y Jean la levantó del suelo, sin perder el tiempo.

-¡DÁMELA! -Hermione se lanzó sobre ella y le arrebató la bola. Pero un hechizo impactó en ella, que con un grito volvió a soltarla. Negro se adelantó y la agarró, corriendo lejos de allí con ella, esquivando todos los hechizos que envolvían todo e impactaban contra los árboles.

En un arranque de furia, Macho empezó a lanzar Petrificus Totalus contra sus versiones del pasado y logró inmovilizar a Ron, Ginny y Luna.

-¡PAGARÁS POR ESO! -gritó un Neville frenético y fuera de sí, dándole lucha a Macho con una valentía inusitada.

-¡Solo los dejé petrificados, idiota! -gritó Macho, dándole pelea.

-¡LA TENGO! -victoriosa, Jean levantó la bola de cristal en sus manos. Se la había quitado a Negro, a quien había empujado a un lado con violencia.

-¡NOOOOOO! -Hermione se lanzó sobre ella y se volvió a repetir la situación en que ambas tiraban de la bola, cada una tratando de quedársela-. ¡QUE ALGUIEN ATURDA A JEAN! ¡AHORA!

Macho giró en el lugar y apuntó con su varita para hacerlo, pero el Harry más joven lo abatió con un hechizo justo a tiempo.

Negro apuntó hacia Jean con su varita también, pero fue atacado por Neville y no pudo lograrlo.

-Adiós, idiotas -dijo Jean, con una sonrisa. De una patada en el estómago, se libró de Hermione, que cayó hacia atrás.

Quedando ella sola sosteniendo la bola, Jean se preparó para girar sus dedos sobre la superficie y huir de allí…

-¡CAAANTIIIISSSSS! -gritó entonces alguien, a viva voz.

La Hermione del pasado, decidiendo evitar el escape de Jean, la apuntaba ahora con su varita, y su hechizo no solo dio de lleno en ella, sino que la empujó de lado, haciendo que la bola de cristal resbalara y cayera de sus manos.

Jean se incorporó de un salto y empezó a cantar a viva voz, con el rostro fruncido en una expresión muy extraña.

-¡ACÉRCATE A MI CALDERO! -cantaba Jean, bailando y meneando la cintura, pero con el rostro contorsionado como tratando de luchar contra lo que estaba pasándole-. ¡LLENO DE AMOR CALIENTE E INTENSO!

-¿Qué diablos? -dijo Macho, poniéndose de pie y mirando a Jean, estupefacto-. ¿Le lanzaste un encantamiento cantis?

-Fue lo primero que vino a mi mente -dijo la Hermione del pasado, asustada.

-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! -empezó la Hermione de diecinueve años, apuntando a Jean. Pero, en ese mismo momento, el efecto del encantamiento cantis terminó, y Jean se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar el hechizo de Hermione, y consiguió asir de vuelta la bola de cristal.

Negro y Macho, que se habían acercado corriendo, agarraron la bola con las dos manos. Hermione también lo hizo, y entonces todos empezaron a girar otra vez…

-¡¿CUANDO… DIABLOS… TERMINAREMOS CON ESTO…?! -gritó Negro, mientras los cuatro giraban nuevamente por el túnel del tiempo a toda velocidad, bañados en luz blanca. Veían ante ellos el rostro furioso de Jean, con su mano adherida a la bola y girando sin control.

Salieron todos despedidos por el aire, y Jean actuó con muchísima velocidad: Se incorporó de un salto, corrió hacia Negro, que estaba junto a ella, le arrebató su varita rápidamente, y entonces… despareció.

Los otros tres, que respiraban muy agitados, se quedaron mirando el lugar por donde se había ido.

-¿A dónde fue? -preguntó Macho, alzando su varita, ya sin fuerzas para otra pelea, pero adoptando actitud de batalla igualmente-. ¿A dónde se ha ido?

Los tres se juntaron, en medio del claro del bosque prohibido. Era de noche, y las estrellas brillaban en lo alto. Había una fina capa de nieve sobre los árboles, y hacía mucho más frío que momentos atrás.

-Es invierno -dijo Hermione, mirando alrededor-. Lo logró. Nos trajo de vuelta a nuestro presente. Al 31 de diciembre de 1999. A la batalla del Universo 3.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Macho, acercándose a ella.

-No lo sé, es mi suposición -dijo Hermione, jadeando-. Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo… Debemos aparecernos en Golden Hill.

-Un momento -Negro frunció el ceño-. Estamos en los bosques de Hogwarts. Aquí no puede aparecerse. ¿Cómo hizo para…?

Hermione se dio cuenta también. Tenía razón. No podían aparecerse allí.

-Pero si la vi -dijo Macho, confundido-. Te quitó tu varita, y luego…

-¿Dónde está la bola de cristal? -preguntó entonces Hermione, caminando por el claro y buscando entre el césped, en la oscuridad.

Los otros dos también buscaron.

-No está -concluyó Negro-. La bola desapareció.

Los tres se miraron entre sí, comprendiendo al mismo tiempo.

-Jean no se desapareció -dijo Hermione, asustada-. No hizo una desaparición… Agarró rápidamente la bola de cristal, y se fue con ella.

El sonido de un búho les llegó desde las copas de los árboles, en el silencio de la noche y el profundo bosque.

-Quizás entonces no estamos en 1999… -razonó Macho, mirando alrededor.

Negro se acercó a él también, sin su varita y abatido.

-Chicos -dijo, sin dejar de respirar muy rápido y agitado-, ¿dónde estamos?


	32. Un verdadero macho

32\. Un verdadero macho

Las estrellas brillaban en la inmensidad del cielo, en un universo repleto de constelaciones, de planetas, de materia gris. La amplitud y belleza del universo se veía reflejada en el cielo, mientras Macho, Negro y Hermione caminaban a pasos largos y cansados, agotados, por el bosque prohibido y hacia el linde exterior que los conduciría al castillo de Hogwarts. Los tres tenían los brazos colgando a sus lados con decepción y abatimiento.

-Fallamos -decía Macho, cabizbajo-. Jean nos venció.

-No es Jean, es decir, no es Hermione realmente -comentó Negro, andando a su lado.

-Sí, ya me pueden explicar todo en cuanto a eso -dijo él-. Pero primero, ¿alguien tiene algún abrigo o algo para que me ponga? No sé si lo han notado, pero estoy caminando descalzo y en ropa interior por un bosque donde hay nieve.

-Es tu culpa, por desnudarte siempre que recibes un poco de atención -lo reprendió Hermione-. No podías quedarte con la túnica puesta, ¿verdad que no? Siempre queriendo mostrar tus músculos, y tus piernas, y…

-¿Mi pene? -dijo él, girando la cabeza para mirarla en tono burlón.

-¡Ya cállate! Eres desagradable.

-¿Qué tiene de malo esa palabra? ¿Te produce incomodidad? Pene, pene, pene, pene…

-Eres un estúpido, Macho. No puedo creer que de hecho seas Harry.

-Miren, ahí está la cabaña de Hagrid -dijo Negro, señalando hacia adelante, y la divisaron entre los árboles-. Creo que nos desviamos un poco.

-Espérenme, enseguida vuelvo -dijo Macho, yendo hacia allí a los saltitos, descalzo y semidesnudo.

-¿A dónde se ha ido ahora? -Hermione negó con la cabeza-. Este chico no puede hacer nada bien…

-Creo que tuvo un par de momentos muy heroicos -lo defendió Negro-. Y te ha salvado la vida varias veces también esta noche… o tarde… o día… o lo que sea que fuera en cada lugar al que fuimos.

-Sí, pero aun así…

Macho regresó hacia ellos apareciendo entre los árboles con algo en el brazo. Era algo que lucía como una túnica.

-¿Qué es eso? -quiso saber Negro.

-Una túnica -explicó él, poniéndosela a toda velocidad. Vieron que era una túnica de Hogwarts, con el escudo del colegio estampado.

-¡Te queda perfecta! ¿La hallaste en la cabaña de Hagrid?

Por su tono de voz, comprendieron que Negro no esperaba que hubiera una túnica de tamaño regular en la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Sí, recordé que dejé una mía allí una vez que fui a visitarlo, porque me tenía que cambiar para las prácticas de Quidditch, y quedó allí.

-¿Y cuándo fue eso?

-Bueno, pues… Yo era capitán del equipo, por lo que recuerdo. Y luego se prendió fuego la cabaña de Hagrid con la huida de Snape de Hogwarts… Supongo que allí se habrá quemado también esta túnica, porque estaba pensando que necesitaría una segunda si alguna vez volvía a Hogwarts, ya que esta se habría quemado allí. Pero como nunca volvimos…

-¿Usaste la misma túnica durante medio año? Eres un sucio.

-¡No iba a gastar tres galleons en otra! Sabes que siempre me gustó ahorrar, Negro. Madame Malkin es una delincuente a mano armada si me lo preguntas, con esos precios. Una túnica cualquiera en una buena casa de ropa del Callejón Diagon no cuesta más un galleon o galleon y medio. Podría estamparle el escudito de Hogwarts yo mismo si quisiera y me ahorro el resto. Además, le hechas un poco de encantamiento quita manchas y queda como nueva.

-Entonces allí estamos -razonó Hermione-. En el invierno de fines de 1996. O principios de 1997.

-Nos adelantó solo un año, igual que las otras veces.

-Me pregunto si cuando huyó ella sola se habrá ido a 1998. Parece que solo sabe adelantarse períodos de un año.

Avanzaron más rápidamente, hacia el castillo.

-¿Había alguien en lo de Hagrid?

-No -dijo Negro-. Habrá salido.

-¿Deberíamos apresurarnos? -dijo Negro-. Podríamos tomar un giratiempos e ir tras ella. ¿Tienes el que robaste en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Macho?

-No, lo destruí lanzándolo al fuego que escupía el dragón. Pensé que esa era la idea.

-Pues quizás mi yo de esta época tenga el suyo aquí -dijo Hermione-. Dependerá de a qué universo nos trajo…

-Eso. ¿Cómo saber en qué universo estamos?

-Ni idea -dijo Hermione-. Y tampoco sé si tiene sentido apresurarnos. Es decir, estamos en otro tiempo que ella. En otro universo quizás. Algo en el hecho de que haya que "apresurarse" no tiene sentido para mí. Si esto es el pasado…

-Da igual -dijo Macho-. Apresurémonos, por las dudas. ¿Qué decían hace un rato? Sobre que Jean no es Jean…

-Sí, no es ella en verdad. Nos engañó todo el tiempo. Usó poción multijugos para engañarnos, para eso era realmente el temita de las pastillas que dijo que tomaba.

-¿Dices que sintetizó poción multijugos dentro de unas pastillas y las tomaba cada doce horas para poder seguir luciendo como tú?

-No, Macho. Las pastillas no tenían nada. Eran de agua, solo una distracción. Lo que realmente le interesaba a ella, o a él, era beber de esa botella metálica con una excusa sin que nosotros lo notemos. ¿Entiendes? Bebía la poción multijugos de allí. Como es metálica esa botellita que lleva a todos lados, los demás creímos que solo era agua. Pero no.

-Ahh, ya veo. Pero creí que la poción multijugos se tomaba cada una hora, no doce.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver, Macho? -Hermione empezaba a exasperarse, por la frustración-. Quizás sabe cómo hacerla durar doce horas, ¿qué se yo? El punto es que eso explica mi principal duda sobre todo esto después de todo lo que nos reveló ella misma, o él mismo, hace un rato.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Dijo que es una fuerza maligna que habita en un huésped y que existió desde el comienzo del universo, ¿verdad? Pues bien, si ella era yo en el futuro del Universo 1, como dijo, y luego había viajado al Universo 2 para buscar a Steve; entonces no tenía sentido que tuviera esa fuerza del mal dentro suyo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Negro-. Yo ya no creo que nada "no tenga sentido". Después de todo lo que ha pasado…

-Sí, Ron, pero piénsalo. Durante la batalla contra El Cazador de Brujas del Universo 2, el nuestro, el año pasado, Harry murió para salvarnos con el Destruim Incantatum. Y también murió Christopher, el Cazador de Brujas. Cuando Christopher murió, la fuerza maligna dentro suyo quedó liberada, y fue ahí donde tomó a un nuevo huésped. ¿Por qué este habría de ser Jean? Ella no estaba allí ese día.

-No lo sabes -argumentó Negro-. Ella dijo que volvió al pasado y se apareció en Hogsmeade al tiempo que Christopher lo volaba en pedazos. O sea que murió. Y que luego reapareció cuando Harry revivió a todos con el arma de Steve… Allí debe haber aparecido en el campo de batalla. Es decir que eso la sitúa exactamente allí en el momento en que Christopher murió.

-Mmm, interesante punto de vista -Hermione se quedó pensativa-. No había pensado en eso. Pero ahora que sabemos que usó poción multijugos, significa que tengo razón: Mintió todo el tiempo. Jamás fue una Hermione del futuro que viniera del Universo 1, como dijo. En verdad es alguien que se volvió malvado cuando fue poseído por ese ente, ese espíritu o fuerza o lo que sea que es, y a partir de allí empezó a tomar poción multijugos para personificarme y engañarnos. No sabemos quién es realmente, pero dudo mucho que sea verdad todo eso de que venía del futuro del Universo 1.

-Y aún así -dijo Macho, rascándose la larga barba-, ella debería verse de tu edad si solo usa poción multijugos. Es evidente que hay algo más aquí, algo que no estamos viendo. Porque no luce de diecinueve. Luce de treinta y siete.

-Quizás raptó a la verdadera Jean -sugirió Negro-, y la tiene prisionera. Y ella sí vino del Universo 1 y es el cabello de esa Hermione de treinta y siete años el que toma este impostor para personificarla con la poción. Deberíamos buscarla y salvarla. Quizás está en un baúl como pasó con Ojoloco Moody, o algo así.

-Antes que eso deberíamos descubrir dónde estamos nosotros mismos -propuso Hermione. Ya estaban a pocos pasos del castillo. -Si esto es el año en que cursábamos sexto, tengamos cuidado de que no nos vean. Lucimos todos muy diferentes. En especial ustedes dos. Apliquémonos encantamientos desilusionadores y entremos con mucho cuidado y haciendo silencio.

Así lo hicieron, e intentaron entrar al castillo. Sin embargo, la puerta principal parecía estar cerrada con trabas por el interior, porque no cedió un centímetro al empujarla.

-Si esto es sexto año -razonó Macho-, y es tarde en la noche, todo estará trabado y asegurado. Había mucha protección contra mortífagos y Voldemort en esa época. Piensen que a Malfoy le llevó un año entero encontrar una forma de hacerlos entrar. No podremos hacerlo nosotros tampoco.

Se quedaron allí los tres, del lado de afuera de la puerta, invisibles y sintiéndose inútiles.

-Pues el giratiempos está allí -dijo Hermione-. En mi habitación, en el baúl. Insisto, eso será solo en caso de que este universo esté entre los universos 1 a 4. En e lo has destruido tú, Macho.

-Pues las probabilidades juegan a nuestro favor -dijo él, con optimismo-. Así que intentemos entrar. La pregunta es, ¿cómo?

-¿Si probamos ingresar desde el Callejón Knockturn, a través del armario evanescente? -propuso Negro.

-Sí, claro, si quieres morir -dijo Macho-. Si esto es invierno, Malfoy no lo habrá completado aún. Llegaremos del otro lado hechos pedacitos.

-Tampoco se debe poder por los túneles de Hogsmeade.

-No se puede de ninguna forma, Hermione. Nuestra única ventaja es que estamos en los terrenos del castillo y no fuera de ellos, pero aun así es muy improbable. Tendremos que esperar a que abran las puertas por la mañana. Con gente entrando y saliendo a los jardines, será mas fácil. Pero ahora, con todo el mundo en la cama…

Entonces, por encima de ellos, llegó el sonido de un grito festivo proveniente de alguna parte del castillo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Miraron hacia arriba, y vieron que de un piso superior del castillo salían luces. El resto del castillo estaba totalmente a oscuras, pero de aquella ventana salían luces y con el viento también algunas risas o sonidos de mucha gente junta, canto y mandolinas.

-¡Vamos, deprisa! -dijo una voz tras ellos. Los tres se apartaron por instinto y trataron de esconderse, hasta que recordaron que eran invisibles. -¡Oí que pueden expulsarte del colegio estos días si te ven fuera del castillo! ¡Están muy paranoicos con toda la seguridad!

-Pues claro -dijo otra voz.

Los pasos llegaron doblando por un costado del muro junto a ellos, y vieron que eran Cormac McLaggen y un amigo suyo. Los dos venían cargados hasta la cabeza de botellas de cerveza de manteca.

-¡Si Slughorn piensa que esto será un evento social tranquilo y de categoría, está muy equivocado! -decía McLaggen, riendo-. Voy a meter todo el alcohol posible y hacer que Hermione se lo beba todo. La pondré tan ebria que no tendrá opción: esta noche, tiene que acostarse conmigo, sí o sí. Perderé mi virginidad con ella, ya lo verás.

Aunque Hermione estaba invisible, pudieron imaginar claramente como estaría tapándose la cara con espanto en ese momento.

-¿Cuál era la ventana que dejaste abierta? -dijo el amigo de McLaggen.

-Por aquí -dijo este, guiándolo más allá de la puerta principal, hacia la zona que se extendía a lo largo a la derecha, donde estaba el Gran Salón. Los tres amigos invisibles fueron tras ellos, en silencio e invisibles.

Hermione sintió que alguien invisible le daba un pequeño codazo en un costado.

-¿Lo ves? -susurró la voz de Negro en su oído-. Te dije que Cormac era un idiota. Solo quería tener sexo contigo y luego dejarte. ¿Qué me dices ahora?

-Que mejor te calles la boca y avances para meterte por esa ventana antes de que la cierren -le susurró ella en el oído, apurando el paso-. Además, tú ahora estás de novio con Harry. Creo que las cosas han cambiado demasiado como para echarme esto en cara, ¿no crees?

McLaggen y su amigo habían dejado entreabierto un enorme ventanal del Gran Salón, y se metieron por allí silenciosamente. El ventanal era muy ancho, y se demoraron unos minutos en pasarse el uno al otro las botellas de cerveza, uno adentro y otro afuera. En ese interín, Macho, Negro y Hermione se deslizaron al interior del castillo por un costado del ventanal abierto sin que estos lo notaran.

Una vez allí, se alejaron invisibles y en silencio hacia el Vestíbulo. Subieron las escaleras principales a toda velocidad, y corrieron por los desérticos y oscuros pasillos del castillo escaleras arriba.

-Esto definitivamente me trae malos recuerdos -dijo Macho-. De la última vez que estuvimos aquí -puntualizó, como si fuera necesaria la aclaración-. Creo que de allí salió esa sombra oscura que casi nos mata a todos. ¿No?

-Sí, creo que fue por allí -dijo Hermione-. Parece que hubiera sido hace meses. Y sin embargo…

-Y, sin embargo, fue dentro de años -dijo Macho.

Después de correr por todo el castillo, llegaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Esta vez, no tuvieron mayores inconvenientes, ya que en esa época el castillo no estaba totalmente habitado por criaturas endemoniadas.

-¿Contraseña? -dijo la Dama Gorda, con voz de aburrimiento. A pesar de que eran invisibles, los había oído, y mostró total desinterés por quiénes eran los muchachos invisibles ante ella, mirando sus uñas con tedio.

-Ehh… -oyeron la duda en la voz de Ron.

Hermione carraspeó. ¿Cuál era la contraseña del retrato en sexto año?

-¡Abstinencia! -dijo Macho, de pronto recordándolo.

La Dama Gorda se puso ceñuda. Evidentemente, esa no era la contraseña.

-Creí que era esa -dijo Macho, decepcionado.

-Creo que esa fue después de Navidad, cuando ella y su amiga Victoria se bebieron todo el vino de la pintura de los monjes ebrios. Antes de eso era… ¿Baratija?

-Efectivamente -la Dama Gorda asintió y abrió el retrato, dejándolos trepar por el hueco tras él.

-Increíble, Hermione -dijo Ron-. ¿Cómo tienes tanta memoria?

Ella no dijo nada. Entraron a la Sala Común, y Hermione los condujo escaleras arriba hacia los dormitorios de las chicas, luego de anular el hechizo que impedía subir a los hombres con su varita.

-Aquí está -dijo Hermione, minutos después, abriendo su baúl y rebuscando con prisa en su interior-. Lo dejé aquí mismo.

-Sí, lo sabemos, yo mismo lo saquí de aquí en el Universo 3 -dijo Macho, asintiendo-. En el fondo de todo, allí estaba.

Hermione revolvía y revolvía, pero no sacó ningún giratiempos. Macho y Negro la miraban impacientes.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues no está -dijo ella, sin comprender-. No lo entiendo. Estaba justo aquí, en mi cartera. ¿Dónde está mi cartera?

-¿Cartera? No estaba en ninguna cartera. Estaba suelto en el fondo. Ahora que lo pienso, Hermione, ¿qué diablos hacía tu baúl aquí aun en el Universo 3? Era 1999, tú ya no estudiabas en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué tiene eso de importante ahora?

-Es que no me había dado cuenta, pero no tiene sentido.

-Pues si lo tiene, porque por si no lo recuerdas regresé a Hogwarts en 1998 y principios de 1999, para terminar el último año, y luego con todo lo de la batalla contra Christopher nos fuimos a viajar por Asia y a pesar de que me llevé casi todas mis cosas, mi baúl quedó aquí. Supongo que habrá sido similar en el Universo 3. Pero, ¿qué tiene eso de importante ahora? Si de cualquier forma fue Jean la que dijo que vengan a buscar el giratiempos, y ella planeó todo esto así que solo jugaba con nosotros. Ella debe haberles dicho que lo vengan a buscar ese día solo para que murieran. ¿Podemos concentrarnos ahora en lo importante? Mi giratiempos no aparece.

-Te digo que está en el fondo, busca bien.

-No, Macho. No está. Diablos, ya sé dónde está.

-¿Dónde?

-Claro. Ustedes lo encontraron suelto porque así lo tenía los últimos años. Pero no en sexto. En sexto, estaba dentro de esa cartera que les digo. Estaba practicando mi encantamiento expansor, el mismo que me permitió expandir el bolsito de cuentas. Esta cartera fue el prototipo, por así decirlo.

-¿Y?

-Y que era una cartera muy bonita. Estoy segura de que la llevé a la fiesta de Slughorn.

-¡Diablos! -protestó Macho-. ¿Tenemos que ir a la fiesta de Slughorn a buscarla?

-Temo que no tenemos opción. Vamos allá.

-Maldición -se quejó Negro.

Los tres salieron del cuarto apresuradamente y empezaron a bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad, aún invisibles. No había nadie en la Sala Común a esa hora.

-Hermione, si desaparecemos todos de pronto y se extinguen todos los universos, debido a que Jean ya logró hacerlos implosionar con todo su ejército en el Universo 3, será completamente tu culpa.

-Muchas gracias, Ron. Vete a la mierda.

-¿Hermione acaba de mandarte a la mierda? -Macho rio-. Increíble.

-¿Pueden hablar más bajo? -pidió la chica, mientras pasaban por el orificio del retrato de la Dama Gorda y andaban apresuradamente por los pasillos del séptimo piso-. Estamos en sexto año. Había estrictas medidas de seguridad en ese momento por aquí. Por eso está todo oscuro y no hay nadie alrededor, estaba estrictamente prohibido deambular…

-¿En serio, Hermione? -dijo Ron-. Estamos a punto de morir junto con todo el universo, y con seis universos más, ¿y tú…?

-¿Por qué insistes con eso de que son siete universos, Ron?

-Porque lo son. Se los dije. Son siete de todo. Deben ser siete universos también. Es solo que…

-No seas ridículo, no hay ninguna evidencia de que…

-¡Ya dejen de perder el tiempo! -Harry perdió la paciencia, y detuvo a los otros dos a pocos pasos de la entrada del despacho de Slughorn-. Necesitamos un disfraz, si entramos allí, aunque estemos invisibles, chocaremos con todo el mundo.

-Debemos personificar magos mayores, no habrá problema -dijo Hermione-. La fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn estaba repleta de magos más grandes. Estaba ese vampiro al que invitaron, Las Brujas de Macbeth…

-Sí, sí, podemos fingir que somos tres magos que vinieron invitados de parte de Slughorn. Siempre que no nos topemos con él, no habrá problema. Recuerden, el objetivo es claro: robarle la cartera a la joven Hermione y largarnos de aquí.

-Hecho.

-Hecho.

Los tres se quitaron sus encantamientos desilusionadores a la vez.

-Bien, ¿quién me lanza un hechizo a la cara? -dijo Harry-. Hagan que parezca un poco más como el cantante de las Lechuzas de Bibury. Ustedes saben, pómulos grandes y…

-¡Fornunculus! -pronunció Hermione, apuntándolo a la cara. Inmediatamente, esta se llenó de horribles y viscosos forúnculos. -Ahí lo tienes, nadie te reconocerá con eso.

Ron lo miró boquiabierto.

-Sí que la hiciste enfadar, amor.

-Vámonos ya.

Hermione y Negro se aplicaron hechizos de transformación en la cara también, avanzando a toda prisa hacia la entrada de la fiesta.

-¡Multicorfors! -susurró Hermione, apuntando con su varita a los dos chicos. Repitió dos veces más el hechizo, y los tres quedaron vestidos con túnicas de colores y estilos más apropiados para una fiesta de Navidad. -Eso servirá. ¡Vamos!

Y entonces, como quien no quiere la cosa, cambiaron el ritmo de caminata a uno lento y parsimonioso, y los tres, ahora visibles, ingresaron a la fiesta; con una suerte tan increíble que ni Filch ni nadie se apareció allí para detenerlos o pedirles su invitación. Ingresaron directa y sencillamente.

El ambiente cambió drásticamente. Había risas, personas muy bien vestidas charlando entre sí de pie en medio del salón, que estaba todo adornado para la ocasión, con elfos domésticos corriendo por aquí y por allá llevando hidromiel y pastelitos.

-Es difícil no recordar lo que pasó aquí la última vez que estuvimos, tampoco. Se veía tan diferente todo esto, lleno de inferis, ¿verdad?

-¡Hola, buenas noches! -los saludó un mago canoso y muy sonriente con un elegante smoking. Venía de la mano de una bruja de igual edad. -¿Son amigos de Horace?

-Sí, claro -Ron se aclaró la garganta-. Yo soy Ronaldo Negromonte. Ella es Greta Hermery. Y él…

Se detuvo en Harry, cuyos forúnculos estaban explotando y perdiendo un asqueroso líquido en ese momento. El mago abrió grandes los ojos, mirándolo. A su lado, su mujer no podía disimular la expresión de asco.

-Él es Pottman Machonutte… Extranjero. Es de Rumania. No habla el idioma. ¿Nos disculpan?

Tiró de sus dos amigos y los sacó rápidamente de allí, llevándolos hacia un rincón de la fiesta.

-Esto es peligroso -dijo, muy nervioso, mientras ellos buscaban alrededor por la joven Hermione.

-De verdad, Ron, no sé qué te pone tan nervioso -dijo Harry-. Venimos directo de transformar la Primera Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos en un absoluto desastre. Por no mencionar que provocamos la muerte del Ministro de la Magia en el Universo 6 y traumatizamos a Hermione de por vida.

-Miren, allí -Hermione tiró del brazo de ellos. Se había decolorado el cabello, que ahora era rubio brillante, y se había pigmentado los ojos de verde, además de que se había hecho una limpieza de cutis total mediante magia. De hecho, había quedado muy hermosa, y muy distinta a ella misma, lo cual era un buen disfraz.

Entonces, los otros dos lo vieron: Cormac McLaggen iba con su amigo, ambos cargados de botellas de cervezas de manteca, con mucho disimulo hacia una parte trasera del salón.

-¡Vamos tras ellos! -dijo Hermione, yendo hacia allí rápidamente.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque él vino conmigo al baile, idiota! Me quiso dar de beber esas estúpidas cervezas. Se encontrará con la joven yo en cualquier momento.

Los tres fueron hacia allí, pasando entre medio de toda la gente. Harry vio a Slughorn, finalmente, a unos metros de distancia, y agachó la cabeza para que no lo viera. Sabía que el profesor conocería a todos y cada uno de sus invitados, y le llamaría la atención la presencia de esos tres extraños.

-Mira, Hermione, trajimos esto -decía McLaggen, con una sonrisita estúpida, pasándole un vaso lleno de cerveza a la joven Hermione, que estaba allí con cara de querer irse corriendo lejos de él.

-Qué bueno -dijo ella, sin tomar el vaso-. ¿Por qué? Aquí está lleno de bebidas, no lo veo necesario.

-Sí, claro. El hidromiel no es exactamente mi bebida favorita. -McLaggen sonrió mirando a Hermione tratando de ser sensual, mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello. -Así que bueno, como te decía, esas fueron las cien mejores paradas de Cormac McLaggen. Increíble, ¿no es así? Creo que, en el Quidditch, lo importante a veces es…

-¿Me disculpas un momento? Debo ir a saludar a alguien -La joven Hermione, rápidamente, se alejó de él y pasó delante de los tres chicos sin verlos, de largo.

-¡Acaba de pasar justo por delante de nosotros! -protestó Macho-. ¿Nadie podía estirar el brazo y robarle la cartera? ¡La tiene allí mismo!

-¡No es tan simple! -dijo Negro-. ¡Gritará, o algo así! Debemos ser cuidadosos o pueden descubrirnos.

-¡El universo está en juego!

-¡Sí, y si nos atrapan no nos dejarán siquiera meter la mano en esa cartera!

-Rápido, vengan conmigo -Hermione los condujo por un costado, hacia una parte más aislada con menos magos.

-¿Por qué nos traes aquí?

-Aquí fue donde -Hermione se sonrojó completamente, de pronto-. Donde pasó… cierta cosa.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Claro que no se los conté, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? -ella negó con la cabeza-. Es degradante. E indignante. Pero no veo muchas más opciones. Es bastante privado aquí, y nadie nos verá. Aplíquense el encantamiento desilusionador nuevamente.

Sin comprender demasiado, pero sin hacer preguntas, Macho y Negro obedecieron y se volvieron invisibles nuevamente. Allí, en ese espacio más apartado y privado en un costado bajo las escaleritas del despacho de Slughorn, nadie se fijó en su desaparición.

-Ahí venimos -dijo la voz de Hermione.

Vieron que la joven Hermione se acercaba allí, tomaba un vaso de hidromiel de una mesita y se lo bajaba de un solo trago.

-¡Wow! Hermione, qué diferente estás -dijo la voz de una chica de Ravenclaw que apenas conocían, detrás de ella.

-Hola -la saludó Hermione, algo tímida.

-Veo que has venido con Cormac. ¡Bien por ti! A mi también me gustan los jugadores de Quidditch.

La chica le guiñó un ojo, tomó un vaso de hidromiel y se marchó de allí. La joven Hermione giró hacia el otro lado, y chocó de lleno con McLaggen.

-Estás escurridiza, ¿eh? -dijo el muchacho, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Hermione le sonrió de forma muy nerviosa, y se puso a jugar con la tira de su túnica de fiesta.

Macho recordaba que, cuando vivió originalmente los hechos de esa fiesta, había estado con Luna, su invitada, paseando por allí y cuando había visto a Hermione por primera vez esta había aparecido toda despeinada diciendo que acababa de dejar a McLaggen bajo un muérdago, escapando de él. El chico miró hacia arriba, y vio que justo encima de esa mesita de vasos de hidromiel había un muérdago.

-¿Vamos a pasar a la acción, de una vez? -dijo McLaggen, presionando a Hermione contra una pared.

-Déjame, Cormac -pidió ella, sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa-. Debo ir… a…

-¿A dónde, esta vez? -el chico la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia así, acercando la cara a centímetros de la de ella-. Ya no huyas. Tú sabes cuál es el siguiente paso…

McLaggen acercó la cara a la de Hermione y la besó casi con violencia, de una forma pasional que tenía muy poco romanticismo, su boca muy abierta y con un olor a alcohol que hasta los Harry, Ron y Hermione del futuro podían sentir allí.

-Oh, no -dijo Negro en un susurro para que solo sus dos compañeros lo oyeran-. Ese imbécil… ¿Puedo molerle la cara a puñetazos?

-¡No! -dijo la Hermione de diecinueve años, en un tono aun más bajo, disimulado igualmente por el estruendo de la música, que acababa de volverse más movida-. Tenemos que sacarle el giratiempos. ¡Ahora!

McLaggen pasó una mano toda por el cabello de la muchacha, despeinándola por el fervor con el que la besaba y la apretaba contra la pared con todo su cuerpo.

-¡Déjame! -dijo ella, apartándolo de un empujón.

Macho, invisible, se había inclinado hacia adelante y sus dedos habían rozado la cartera, pero justo en ese momento la Hermione de dieciséis años se apartó hacia el lado opuesto.

-¿Qué te pasa? -dijo McLaggen, con cara de enfado-. Dijiste que querías venir conmigo, ¿no? Sabías lo que eso significaba.

-Enseguida vengo -dijo ella, de forma evasiva, yéndose rápidamente de allí.

-Diablos, perdimos la oportunidad -dijo Hermione.

La otra Hermione ya caminaba lejos de allí, aterrada. En ese instante, vieron que los Harry y Luna más jóvenes aparecían delante de la joven Hermione y la llamaban, para saludarla.

-¿Así que eso pasó? -preguntó Macho-. Ese imbécil se propasó totalmente contigo. Debiste pegarle o algo.

-Tampoco fue para tanto -dijo Hermione, viendo como McLaggen iba tras la Hermione joven.

-Si hasta te mandó la mano… bueno, tú sabes -dijo Negro.

-Dejen de molestarme. Ahora ustedes son pareja. ¿Vamos por esa cartera? No tendremos muchas más oportunidades.

Se quitaron el hechizo desilusionador, salieron de su escondite y fueron tras Hermione otra vez, insistentes.

-¡Oiga, señor! -gritó alguien, cuando estaban a pocos pasos de distancia.

-No puede ser… -empezó Macho, cerrando los ojos con fastidio. -¿Sí? -dijo con mucha más amabilidad, girando en el lugar con una sonrisa para recibir a la persona que se había dirigido a él.

-¿Lo conozco? -le preguntó el señor, un mago menudo con gafas.

-No lo creo -dijo Macho, fingiendo que lo examinaba con atención.

-Mi nombre es Eldred Worple, autor de _Hermanos de sangre: mi vida entre los vampiros_. Este es mi amigo Sanguini.

-¡Oh, si, claro! -dijo Macho, estrechando las manos de ambos con una sonrisa, mientras los otros dos lo miraban impacientes-. Me han dicho que tendríamos el honor de contar con su presencia esta noche, señor Sanguini -entonces, Macho giró la cara hacia los otros dos con una mueca totalmente diferente, de urgencia y significativa, con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¡Sigan sin mí! -les susurró.

Ellos dos captaron el mensaje y se alejaron de allí, dejándolo con el vampiro y el señor Worple.

-Vamos por aquí -dijo Hermione, tirando de la túnica modificada de Ron-. La pequeña charla que estoy teniendo allí con Harry y Luna terminará enseguida, en cuanto Cormac venga por mí. No perdamos tiempo.

Ambos se apresuraron en dirección a la joven Hermione, que charlaba con Harry más adelante.

-No pude evitar algo en tu rostro… -dijo el señor Worple, examinando a Macho de cerca, que tragó saliva, muy nervioso.

-Sí, verá usted, señor, tuve un brote de forúnculos muy complicado esta mañana. Me apliqué una poción, pero el efecto aún…

-No, no, me refiero a otra cosa -dijo él, mirándolo con atención-. ¿Acaso es usted pariente de Harry Potter? Porque acabo de hablar con él y se rehusó a concederme una serie de muy breves entrevistas que tienen la finalidad de crear mi nueva biografía sobre él. ¡Magos que no saben aprovechar una buena oportunidad de mucho oro ante sus ojos! Si usted es pariente suyo, quizás pueda ayudarme a conseguir lo que necesito.

-En verdad, señor, no estoy seguro -Macho decidió improvisar-. Tengo entendido que mi tío era un primo segundo de James Potter, su padre.

-¡Ah, claro que sí! Me lo imaginaba, muchacho. Veo el parecido en tus ojos… Claro que no tanto tampoco, eres bastante diferente al joven Potter, debo decir, pero hay ciertos rasgos de familia que uno reconoce…

Más adelante, la charla entre los Harry y Hermione de dieciséis años llegaba a su fin:

-¡Dichoso Quidditch! -se encendió Hermione-. ¿Es que a los chicos no les importa nada más? Cormac no me ha hecho ni una sola pregunta sobre mí. Qué va, solo me ha soltado un discursito sobre "las cien mejores paradas de Cormac McLaggen". ¡Oh, no! ¡Viene hacia aquí!

-¡Diablos! -se quejó la Hermione de diecinueve, que en ese momento trataba de pasar entre medio de dos brujas que charlaban muy animadamente con copas de hidromiel en la mano. Cuando llegó, con Negro, era tarde: la joven Hermione ya se había esfumado.

-Jamás lo conseguiremos si somos así de discretos -dijo Negro-. Hermione, ya hicimos un desastre en dos o tres universos. Yo digo que pasemos al plan B, y lo hagamos aquí también.

Hermione se puso inquieta ante esa perspectiva.

-¿Tú crees? -dijo, no muy convencida.

-Bien, el martes a las cinco entonces -dijo Macho, a unos pasos de distancia, estrechando la mano con un sonriente y satisfecho señor Worple-. Le contaré todo lo que mi padre me dijo sobre los Potter.

-¿No era tu tío?

-Ah, sí, sí, mi tío. ¿Me disculpa un momento? -Macho se apartó de él y se alejó, al ver que Snape se acercaba al Harry de dieciséis años.

Finalmente, se reunió con Negro y Hermione, y se bajó un vaso de hidromiel de un trago, que le quitó a un elfo al pasar.

-¿No deberíamos apurarnos? Si Snape está aquí, no faltará mucho para que llegue Draco.

-¿Y qué pasa entonces? -preguntó Negro, que no había asistido a esa fiesta.

-Pues me voy tras él, a ver qué se trae entre manos.

-Sí, pero tú no eres el importante aquí, Harry. ¿Qué pasa con Hermione? ¿A dónde va ella? Ella tiene la cartera con el giratiempos.

-Bueno, pues… -Hermione se puso pensativa-. Cormac me acosó un rato más… Nos besamos de vuelta…

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? -dijo Ron, indignado-. ¿Dejaste que te bese otra vez?

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa? Tú estás con Macho ahora, ¿qué son estas escenas de celos?

-No, no son de celos. Son de indignación.

-Da igual. Nos besamos y esa vez, bueno… Esa sí que se propasó.

-¿Aun más?

-Así que le di un cachetazo, finalmente, y me fui.

-¿Cuánto falta para eso? ¿Dónde es? Quizás sea nuestra gran oportunidad. No podemos desperdiciarla.

-Bien… -ella se quedó mirando alrededor, como tratando de evocar un recuerdo muy feo-. Creo que por allí, en esa zona con las luces más bajas. Tampoco había tantos magos. Es dentro de unos… ¿quince minutos, tal vez?

-Bien, nos vemos allí a esa hora -dijo Macho, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Hermione.

-Al baño, enseguida regreso -dijo este, evasivo, caminando lejos de ellos.

-Bien -Hermione miró alrededor, nerviosa-. Tratemos de que no nos vea Slughorn mientras tanto.

Ambos caminaron lejos del joven Harry, que en ese momento entablaba una conversación con Snape, Luna y Slughorn. Llegaron a oír las palabras: "Los aurores participan en la Conspiración Roftang; creía que lo sabía todo el mundo" de Luna, que continuó diciendo: "Trabajan infiltrados en el Ministerio de la Magia para derrocarlo combinando la magia oscura con cierta enfermedad de las encías". Ron no pudo evitar soltar una risotada al oír eso, mientras Hermione tiraba de su túnica llevándolo en la dirección opuesta.

-Esperemos por aquí -le dijo, pasándole un pastelito que tomó de la bandeja de un elfo. Ron lo comió con ganas, mirando alrededor con su rostro muy narigón y con el cabello negro más largo y atado en una cola de caballo.

-Ahí está Draco -dijo Hermione, al ver desde la distancia que Filch aparecía con Draco, ante Slughorn, para delatarlo por colarse a la fiesta.

-Oh, qué desagradable -dijo una bruja vieja y regordeta que estaba junto a ellos. Pensaron que se refería a Draco, hasta que dijo: -Miren ese horrible mago bebiendo del pico de la botella. Pensé que esto era un evento de categoría, no una fiesta barata para jóvenes empedernidos. ¿Y has visto la cantidad de forúnculos que tiene?

Ron y Hermione giraron la cabeza hacia donde miraba la mujer, y contemplaron horrorizados cómo Macho bebía botella tras botella de cerveza de manteca de las que McLaggen había llevado allí, directamente del pico y tragando sus contenidos en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Oh, no! -dijo Negro-. ¡Olvidé que estaba en abstinencia! ¿Cómo pude dejarlo solo en un lugar lleno de botellas de cerveza de manteca?

-¡AL FIN! -gritó Macho, llamando la atención de muchos asistentes mientras bebía las botellas con locura, alcoholizándose como nunca-. ¡Cómo necesitaba esto, por Dios!

Snape apartó la mirada de Draco y clavó sus ojos en Macho, ceñudo. Slughorn también se volvió hacia allí, preguntándose quién estaba armando tanto alboroto.

-Tenemos que hacer algo -dijo Hermione, alarmada-. ¡Ya!

-De acuerdo, déjamelo a mí.

Negro se adelantó y se acercó corriendo hacia donde Slughorn, Snape, Luna y Harry se encontraban. Hermione frunció el ceño, al ver que Snape y Slughorn apartaban la mirada de Macho encogiéndose de hombros y continuaban su charla.

-Soy el jefe de su casa y yo decidiré lo duro o lo blando que he de ser con él -decía Snape, retomando la conversación sobre Draco.

Pero Negro, que en su apuro no vio que estos seguían la charla como si nada, porque las Brujas de Macbeth se metieron en su camino obstaculizando su visión, levantó su varita y se preparó para llevar a cabo su plan.

-Debo causar una distracción -dijo para sí mismo, pensando rápidamente y alzando la varita hacia el techo-. Lanzaré esa araña de cristal al piso, luego correré hacia Hermione y…

Cuando estaba por hacerlo, una mano lo tomó del brazo de la varita y se la bajó.

-No -dijo la Hermione mayor, que había llegado corriendo a su lado-. Espera. Siguieron la conversación. Ya nadie se fija en Macho. Creo que piensan que es solo un pobre alcohólico que se coló en la fiesta.

-¿Estás segura? -Negro bajó la varita y miró alrededor, suspirando aliviado. Hermione señaló hacia el joven Harry, que en ese momento miraba hacia donde Snape y Draco habían desaparecido, marchándose de allí, y se dirigía a Luna sin mirarla siquiera y diciéndole: "Vuelvo enseguida, Luna. Tengo que ir… al baño".

-Muy bien -dijo ella, alegremente.

-Vamos por Macho -dijo Hermione, y tiró de Negro en dirección a su amigo lleno de forúnculos, que en ese momento bebía otra botella de cerveza y lanzaba un eructo.

-¿Estás loco? -dijo Hermione, quitándole la botella de la mano, aunque ya estaba vacía-. Deja esto.

-No, no me la quites -dijo él, los ojos entrecerrados y la lengua colgando-. Sin ella no obtendré mis poderes…

-Solo tienes el poder de estropear todos nuestros planes, idiota -Hermione, enojada, tiró de él y lo sacó de allí. -Viene con nosotros, señora, disculpe, ya nos lo llevamos -le dijo a una mujer que los miraba de muy mala manera.

Llevaron en hombros a Macho hasta llegar al rincón oscuro del que les había hablado Hermione, y esta le hizo señas a Negro. Ambos se aplicaron el encantamiento desilusionador sin ser vistos, y se lo aplicaron también a Macho.

-Cuida de él -dijo Hermione-. Tápale la boca con la mano cuando se acerque la joven yo. Así no estropeará todo aún más.

Negro, invisible, se quedó junto al borracho Macho, que hipaba y reía tontamente agitando los invisibles brazos ante su cara, como si el hecho de que fueran invisibles fuera lo más divertido del mundo.

-¡Es ahora! -gimió Hermione-. ¡Rápido, cállalo! ¡Aquí venimos!

En ese momento, McLaggen apareció en ese rincón, por un lado, al tiempo que la joven Hermione lo hacía por otro, notoriamente caminando rápido para marcharse de la fiesta. Pero él le bloqueó el paso estirando el brazo ante ella.

-¿Te vas tan pronto? -le dijo, con una sonrisa que pretendía ser seductora, pero parecía más bien intimidante.

-Estoy cansada -dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Me dejas pasar?

-¿Tan temprano? -dijo él, sin dejarla pasar y acercándose a ella-. Aun no hemos siquiera comenzado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres comenzar, Cormac? -Hermione finalmente perdió los estribos-. ¿Cuánto bebiste esta noche?

Como respuesta a su pregunta, el muchacho la acercó nuevamente hacia sí por la cintura, y la besó de una forma casi obligada, con la chica retorciéndose y tratando se zafarse de sus brazos.

Negro miraba sin poder creer que eso hubiera pasado de verdad cuando cursaron sexto año y Hermione jamás hubiera dicho nada. Y pensar que él estaba peleado con ella en ese momento, pasando el tiempo con Lavender, y jamás le dirigía la palabra siquiera a la chica…

-Ahora, me acercaré despacio -decía en un susurro solo audible para Negro la Hermione de diecinueve años, que parecía estar luchando ante lo horrible de tener que revivir aquello, pero priorizando estirar su brazo hacia la cartera de la joven Hermione sin ser vista.

-No te vas a escapar -dijo McLaggen, alcoholizado, llevó una mano al trasero de Hermione y se lo apretó mientras la arrinconaba contra la pared y la sujetaba con fuerza, impidiéndole moverse, la chica tratando desesperadamente de soltarse de él, sin éxito. -No sabes cómo me pones, Hermione. Déjame mostrarte.

McLaggen tomó una mano de aquella Hermione que ya empezaba a lloriquear con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, mientras se retorcía tratando de liberarse, pero sin lograrlo por la superior fuerza del chico. Entonces, este llevó la mano de Hermione a su entrepierna y empezó a meterla por su pantalón, obligándola a tocarlo.

Negro tenía los ojos desorbitados, invisible allí junto, sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Casi la tengo… -dijo la Hermione de diecinueve años en un hilo de voz, junto a él, estirando el brazo y corriendo el cordón de la cartera, haciéndola deslizar sin que Hermione lo notara, sobre todo debido a lo traumático del momento que estaba viviendo.

Pero entonces, cuando la cartera se zafó finalmente del hombro de la chica y quedó flotando en el aire, aferrada en verdad por la Hermione invisible, la cara de McLaggen voló a un lado violentamente y un chorro de sangre salpicó la pared, al tiempo que el muchacho caía sobre una mesa derramando al menos veinte copas de cristal, esparciendo hidromiel por todo el suelo.

La música se apagó de golpe. Absolutamente todos los invitados dirigieron sus miradas hacia allí.

-Hijo de mil putas -dijo la enfurecida voz de Macho, a centímetros de McLaggen, que sangraba en el suelo.

-¿Quién está ahí? -dijo este, sin comprender. Pero su valentía se terminó cuando el chico invisible lo alzó completamente en el aire, quedando flotando a un metro del suelo. Todos ahogaron gemidos de horror observando al chico que flotaba en el aire como por arte de magia. Macho entonces lo lanzó con fuerza encima de otra mesa, que se rompió bajo su peso, haciendo un estruendo y derramando pastelitos por todos lados.

Macho se quitó el encantamiento desilusionador de una sacudida al mismo tiempo que Negro y Hermione lo hacían tras él. Y todos los invitados vieron al joven lleno de forúnculos con el rostro lleno de ira, que volvía a tomar a McLaggen por el cuello de la túnica, lo levantaba a centímetros del suelo y lo aplastaba contra una pared.

-¡Oye, espera! -dijo la Hermione de dieciséis años, corriendo hacia él-. ¡No es necesario! ¡No pasó nada!

-Yo creo que sí pasó algo -dijo Macho, apretando los dientes con ira, mientras McLaggen lloriqueaba colgando del cuello de su túnica, sus pies pataleando en el aire, sin poder soltarse del agarre de Macho. -Algo que te has callado mucho tiempo, Hermione. Y que no puedo creer que jamás nos hayas dicho. Eso solo me provoca más ira hacia este bastardo. Voy a matarte, maldito imbécil, te dejaré el rostro tan desfigurado que ni tu madre va a reconocerte.

-¡Oigan, acaben esto! -pidió Slughorn, dando unos temerosos pasitos hacia ellos, consternado-. ¡No quiero peleas de ebrios en mi fiesta! ¡¿Dónde diablos se metió Filch cuando verdaderamente lo necesitamos?! ¡Que alguien saque a estos ebrios de aquí!

-Macho -dijo una voz, y el muchacho bajó la mirada del rostro ensangrentado de McLaggen, para ver que la Hermione de diecinueve años estaba junto a él, con su nueva apariencia con cabello rubio y ojos verdes, que lo miraban con una especie de ternura-. Gracias, creo que te debo una disculpa. No debí decir que eras un estúpido, hace un rato en el bosque. Ni llamarte idiota, hace un momento. Tú sí que eres un verdadero macho. Gracias por defenderme, pero esto no fue nada, en serio. Fue hace mucho tiempo, no pasa nada. ¿Puedes bajar a McLaggen? Mira, ya la tengo.

Señaló con su mano la cartera, que tenía ahora colgada del brazo, y le dirigió una sonrisa de afecto que nunca antes le había dirigido.

Rezongando por no poder seguir golpeando a su enemigo, que se retorcía lloriqueando, Macho bajó con violencia a McLaggen y lo arrojó a un lado, con desinterés. El chico se golpeó contra una repisa y cayó al suelo, recibiendo una lluvia de delicados adornos de porcelana de Slughorn encima.

-Bien, vámonos -dijo Macho, tomando a Hermione de la mano y haciéndole un gesto a Negro para que los siguiera.

Los tres muchachos empezaron a alejarse hacia la salida, con todas las miradas puestas en ellos.

-¿Qué nadie va a detenerlos? -gritó entonces McLaggen, desde el suelo-. ¡Acaba de golpearme! ¡Deben llevarlo detenido! ¡Que alguien llame al ministerio! ¡Este feo cara de forúnculos me ha…!

Y entonces Macho perdió la razón. Luego de escuchar la palabra "feo" se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hacia él, al tiempo que todos los invitados se apartaban de su camino, muy asustados.

-Oh, mierda -McLaggen empezó a buscar su varita, muy nervioso, pero no llegó a tiempo. Macho lo alcanzó, lo levantó nuevamente en el aire y empezó a caminar hacia una enorme ventana con el chico bajo su brazo, retorciéndose.

-¡Está loco! -gritó la misma bruja regordeta que habían visto antes-. ¡Va a arrojarlo por la ventana! ¡Que alguien lo detenga!

Slughorn levantó su varita hacia Macho, pero este fue más rápido y, mientras llevaba a McLaggen con un brazo, sacó su varita con el otro y conjuró un campo de protección contra hechizos a su alrededor.

-Y sabe magia muy avanzada -dijo Slughorn, mirando el campo de fuerza, impresionado-. ¿Quién es este joven…?

-¡Te arrepentirás! -gritaba McLaggen, retorciéndose-. ¡Si me matas, mi padre se encargará de que tú y tus amigotes…!

Pero Macho no lo dejó terminar, porque lo arrojó con fuerza a través de la ventana, que estalló en pedazos, y hacia el vacío del otro lado.

Todos lo miraron con horror y temor, mientras el furioso joven se sacudía las manos, con la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho.

-No morirá -explicó a la gente que había a su alrededor, que lo miraban no muy seguros de que eso fuera cierto-. Estoy seguro de que sacará su varita a tiempo para conjurar un encantamiento que amortigüe la caída. ¿No es acaso un excelente mago? Con excelentes parientes muy reconocidos en el mundo mágico, y todo eso… Por eso estaba aquí, ¿o no?

Todos seguían mirándolo con temor, boquiabiertos.

-Habrá heredado la habilidad para la magia de ellos… Y si no, supongo que Madame Pomfrey conseguirá curarlo. Lo hizo conmigo cuando caí quince metros de altura. ¿A cuánta distancia estamos aquí?

-Vámonos, rápido -insistió Hermione, tirando de su túnica hacia la salida.

Pero ahora había alguien más en el camino. La joven Hermione los miraba con mucha atención y consternación.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó, y algo en su voz indicó que sospechaba algo-. ¿Por qué me robaron mi cartera?

La Hermione mayor miró a la cartera que colgaba de su hombro, luego a la joven Hermione, y luego a la salida, que estaba obstaculizada por al menos veinte invitados de Slughorn.

-Vámonos -repitió, empezando a caminar hacia allí a toda velocidad.

-¡No! -dijo Slughorn entonces, indicando a varios invitados que no los dejaran pasar-. Deben responder por el estropicio que han hecho aquí. No pueden simplemente…

Macho sacó su varita, dispuesto a atacar.

-No es necesario -Hermione metió la mano dentro de la cartera, bajándola mucho más de lo que visualmente tenía coherencia con el tamaño de la misma, y Negro sonrió.

-Ya marchémonos de aquí -dijo, cuando Hermione sacó su mano con el giratiempos bien aferrado en ella.

Pero no fue tan simple. Un hechizo le dio directo a la mano, y el giratiempos se soltó de ella y cayó al suelo.

La joven Hermione la apuntaba con su varita.

-Te he preguntado quién eres -dijo, con el rostro desafiante.

Hermione se agachó para recoger el giratiempos, pero la joven Hermione lo convocó con su varita y lo atrapó al vuelo, aferrándolo con fuerza en el aire.

-¿Para qué quieren esto?

-Vamos tras ella -Macho empezó a correr, y la joven Hermione también, huyendo de ellos.

-¡Abran paso! -gritó Negro, y lanzó un hechizo que lanzó a un lado a varios de los invitados, despejando el camino a la salida.

-¡Vuelve! -gritaban los tres, corriendo tras Hermione fuera del despacho de Slughorn y por los pasillos del castillo-. ¡Vuelve, tú no lo entiendes!

-¡Auxilio! -gritaba Hermione, delante de ellos, corriendo con el giratiempos. Macho le lanzó varios hechizos para aturdirla, pero no pudo darle.

-¡Es para salvarte, confía en nosotros! -gritó Negro.

-¡HAY MORTÍFAGOS! -gritó la joven Hermione entonces-. ¡HAY MORTÍFAGOS, AUXILIO!

Entonces, vieron que Snape aparecía a la vuelta de un recodo, corría hacia ellos y los miraba con atención, al parecer tratando de descifrar si eran o no mortífagos antes de atacar.

-¡Alto! -dijo Macho, indicándole a Negro y Hermione que se detuvieran. Aun tenían sus disfraces, y Snape no los reconoció. Se acercó a ellos lentamente, ondeando su capa tras él, el rostro serio e inescrutable fijo en ellos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -dijo, apuntándolos con su varita.

Los tres se miraron entre sí. Estaban perdiendo tiempo. La Hermione joven había seguido corriendo, yéndose lejos de allí, muy temerosa para quedarse a ver qué pasaba con Snape.

-Somos… -Macho se estrujó las neuronas, tratando de encontrar la salida más rápida de aquella situación-. Somos mortífagos, Snape. Es un placer conocerte finalmente.

Negro y Hermione se mantuvieron serios y con la vista fija en Snape, sin mover un solo músculo, pero aturdidos por dentro ante ese comentario.

-¿Un placer… conocerme? -Snape curvó la boca hacia abajo-. ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Dime ya mismo quién eres realmente, o yo…

-El Señor de las Tinieblas en persona nos envió -dijo Hermione, tratando de que su voz sonara diferente. Los otros se mantuvieron tan impasibles como pudieron. -Está espiándote, Snape. Ten cuidado. No se supone que te digamos esto, pero nos descubriste.

-¿Espiándome? -dijo él, aun sin creerles.

-Sí, nos envió a observar tu progreso… con tu misión -dijo Hermione, con astucia-. Quiere saber si Draco va a hacerlo. Si está avanzando. Si logrará matar a Dumbledore. Pero también si tú estás cumpliendo con tu Juramento Inquebrantable, y estás dando todo de ti para ayudar al muchacho a cumplir su cometido. Verás, Narcisa habló con él, y lo sabe todo. No puedes esconderle nada al Señor de las Tinieblas, Snape.

Snape abrió grandes los ojos, y su labio tembló ligeramente.

-¿Cómo saben… todo eso? Nadie sabe esas cosas… A menos que…

Y bajó su varita, finalmente, sin dejar de mirarlos con aquella extraña expresión.

Hermione esperó. Su discurso funcionaba, pero Snape parecía seguir reacio a dejarlos ir. Se ve que algo aún no cuadraba en su mente. Necesitaba un empujoncito más…

-Somos los mortífagos que él envía para espiar a sus mortífagos -inventó Hermione entonces, haciendo uso de toda su inteligencia-. Los ocultos, los que los otros no conocen. Supongo que habrás oído hablar de nosotros. Somos escuetos como sombras, rápidos como un rayo, y hábiles luchadores. Podríamos matar a Dumbledore nosotros mismos. Pero él no quiere eso. Quiere que el muchacho lo intente, y que luego falle. Pero te estamos vigilando. Él sabe lo que juraste hacer, y no tiene mayores problemas con eso en este momento, el confiaba en que finalmente tú hagas el trabajo. Pero te está espiando de cerca. Con nosotros. Ahora mejor déjanos seguir nuestro camino. Quizás no le demos tantas noticias malas sobre ti, si tú no revelas que nos has descubierto espiándote.

Snape lo pensó unos instantes, y entonces se hizo a un lado.

-De acuerdo -les concedió, mirándolos con menos sospecha-. Sigan con su camino. Y si hablan con el Señor de las Tinieblas… Díganle que han visto en mis motivaciones cómo mi Juramento Inquebrantable tiene la única… única y absoluta finalidad de asegurar el éxito en sus planes.

-Quizás lo hagamos -dijo Negro, mirándolo al pasar a su lado, avanzando lejos de allí con expresión de superioridad.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-No exageres, él es muy astuto.

-Lo sé, lo siento -dijo Negro. Bajaron un tramo de escaleras, tratando de encontrar a la joven Hermione. -¡Estuviste excelente, Hermione! Te salió muy bien…

-Sí, todos estamos de acuerdo en eso -coincidió Macho, que estaba tenso-. Pero aún tenemos un problema que resolver. Todo se ha desvirtuado también aquí, y la joven Hermione sabe que vamos tras su relicario. Si no se lo quitamos ahora, estamos perdidos.

Los tres lanzaron un suspiro de fastidio, y miraron alrededor, hacia el desierto y oscuro corredor en que se encontraban.

-¿A dónde habrá ido? ¿A su habitación?

-Esperen. ¡Claro! Ya sé que hacer.

Ahora, Negro y Hermione miraron a Macho, que había empezado a correr escaleras arriba.

-¡Espera, Macho! ¿A dónde vas?

A toda velocidad, este los condujo de nuevo al pasillo del séptimo piso. Cuando llegaron, se volvió hacia ellos:

-Tengo dos ideas, pero no sé si alguna de ellas va a funcionar.

-Qué alentador -dijo Negro.

-Negro, Hermione. Ustedes vayan a mi cuarto de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Busquen el Mapa del Merodeador, y reúnanse conmigo aquí mismo en cinco minutos. ¡Vamos!

Con una idea aproximada de cuál era la idea de Macho, Negro y Hermione obedecieron y fueron a toda carrera hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda, nuevamente, y pronunciaron la contraseña "Baratijas". Aplicándose los dos encantamientos desilusionadores una vez más, entraron y fueron escaleras arriba, esta vez hacia los dormitorios de los chicos.

Seamus, Neville y Dean dormían profundamente, y Ron estaba despierto, pero mirando para el lado de la pared. Movía su varita en círculos en el aire, jugando a lanzar una bola de luz que luego ingresaba a un aro de chispas, sin poder dormirse.

En puntitas de pie, Negro entró al cuarto y fue hacia la vacía cama del Harry más joven. Sabía que era cuestión de minutos antes de que este regresara al cuarto.

Se preguntó si este no se habría llevado el mapa consigo, porque para encontrar a Malfoy y Snape habría tenido que usar algo… Pero Macho se había visto muy seguro en decir que estaba allí.

Luego de una breve búsqueda, lo encontró: Sacó el Mapa del Merodeador tan despacio como pudo y sin hacer ruido del baúl, se volvió hacia la salida y le dio unos golpecitos a la invisible Hermione para indicarle que bajara tras él.

Los dos bajaron a la Sala Común, justo cuando el Harry de aquella época aparecía pasando por el orificio del retrato y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Salieron de allí y regresaron al pasillo del séptimo piso para reencontrarse con un visible Macho ante ellos. Se quitaron los encantamientos desilusionadores para revelarse ante él.

-Pensé que quizás te lo habrías llevado esta noche -dijo Negro, pasándoselo.

-No -dijo él-. Recordaba haber descubierto a Snape y Malfoy apoyando la oreja ante varias puertas de aulas, hasta encontrarlos en una de ellas. Bien, ahora busquen a Hermione en el mapa.

Hermione abrió el Mapa del Merodeador y lo recorrió con la mirada a toda velocidad. Vio que había una inscripción que decía "Hermione Granger" en el séptimo piso, junto a "Harry Potter" y "Ron Weasley". Eran ellos tres.

-Aquí estamos -dijo la chica-. Mira, Macho, dice "Harry Potter" en donde estás tú.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de extraño?

-Es que, debo admitir, que estabas tan cambiado que por momentos he sospechado que tú fueras el villano detrás de todo esto. Pero no. Sí eres Harry.

-¡Cállate! Qué dices.

Hermione sonrió, mirándolo divertida.

-Soy un verdadero Macho, tú lo dijiste -dijo él, guiñándole un ojo-. Si vuelves a pensar así de mí, no te defenderé más de los estúpidos con los que andas besándote, ¿sabes?

Hermione bajó la mirada hasta que por fin encontró una segunda inscripción que también decía "Hermione Granger", junto a la de otra persona.

-Aquí está -les dijo en un susurro a los otros dos-. Está en un baño del quinto piso.

-¿Por qué habrá ido ahí?

-Tengo una corazonada… Vamos de una vez.

Los tres corrieron a toda velocidad hacia allí.

-¿A dónde fuiste tú, Macho? -preguntó Negro, mientras bajaban.

-Luego les cuento.

Cuando llegaron, no entraron inmediatamente, sino que apoyaron los oídos en la puerta, porque se oían voces dentro.

Eran Hermione y alguien más, una voz de chica.

-Dijo que regresaría… y jamás lo hizo -decía la segunda voz femenina-. Fui una idiota, Hermione. ¿Por qué pensé que se fijaría en una chica como yo? Seguro que solo me invitó por lástima…

-No digas eso, Luna -decía la joven Hermione, y Macho y Negro compartieron una mirada de asombro del lado de afuera de la puerta-. No te invitó por lástima, pero tú dijiste que sí te dijo que lo hizo en plan de amigos.

-Sí, dijo que como amigos -decía Luna, y les pareció oír un sollozo-. Pero pensé que, quizás… De cualquier forma, ¿por qué tuvo que abandonarme así? Se fue y me dejó sola allí, y jamás regresó.

-Oh, Dios mío -Macho giró hacia Hermione, que le devolvió una sonrisita-. ¿Esto pasó originalmente? ¿Luna gustaba de mí?

-Sí, lo siento -dijo ella, algo incómoda-. No podía decírtelo, es cosa de ella. Pero se recuperó rápido, ¿sabes? Luego empezó a interesarse en Neville.

-O en los bowtruckles, quizás -comentó Negro, hiriente.

-Entremos de una vez -dijo Hermione, irguiéndose-. Lo siento por Luna, pero no tenemos tiempo para esto.

Abrieron la puerta de una patada apuntando hacia adentro con sus varitas, y oyeron los gritos de ambas chicas llevándose un sobresalto. Estaban ambas de pie en un rincón, reflejadas en los enormes espejos junto a los lavamanos.

-Lo siento mucho -dijo la Hermione de diecinueve años-. No queremos molestarlas. Pero necesitamos el giratiempos. Dénnoslo ahora.

Luna los miró con ojos curiosos y asustados a la vez.

-Ya no existe -la joven Hermione, entonces, sacó de su bolsillo una cadena, y vieron que el giratiempos estaba completamente destruido, y de la cadena solo colgaban trozos de metal-. Lo destruí. No sé ni siquiera por qué guardaba esta cosa. Había quedado en esa cartera sin que me dé cuenta, porque en verdad no sabía que lo guardaba aún. Pero ahora que sé que alguien lo quiere, no puedo permitirles tenerlo. Es muy peligroso jugar con el tiempo. Por eso acabo de destruirlo. Ahora váyanse, antes de que Dumbledore…

Negro se tapó la cara con una mano, consternado.

-Deberíamos haberle explicado lo que está pasando… Maldita sea.

-Ya es tarde -dijo la Hermione de diecinueve años, abatida y sin poder creer lo que había pasado-. Ya lo destruyó. Estamos perdidos. Todos nosotros. Esto es el fin…

-Menos mal que pensé en un plan B -dijo Macho entonces, y empezó a sacar algo de su abultado bolsillo.

Los otros dos miraron hacia allí, ceñudos, y vieron que sacaba una bola de cristal.

-Mientras buscaban el mapa, me di una vueltita por lo de Trelawney -les dijo, guiñándoles un ojo.

-Tú sí que eres un verdadero macho -dijo Negro, sonriente.

-¿Funcionará? -dijo Hermione, mirando la bola aun ceñuda-. No sabemos si esta bola siempre tuvo ese poder, o solo…

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Macho puso sus dos manos encima, sus ojos quedaron perdidos en la distancia, y a los pocos segundos volvió en sí, sus manos resplandeciendo en brillo blanco.

-Estamos en el Universo 4 -les dijo entonces-. Y Jean está en el Universo 1.

-¿En el uno?

-Sí, la he visto -dijo él-. Ella quiere ir al Universo 3, justo antes de que empiece la batalla, como pensamos que querría, para evitarla y ganarla en cambio. Pero no sabe usar esta bola correctamente, y por eso terminó en el Universo 1, en un futuro. Sé exactamente dónde. Vayamos tras ella.

La Hermione y Luna los miraban ambas con el ceño fruncido, y asustadas.

-¿Son ellos quien creo que son? -dijo Luna, entrecerrando los ojos mientras los miraba-. Imposible…

Estaban por desaparecer, cuando Luna los detuvo estirando el brazo.

-¡Esperen!

Los tres giraron la cabeza, con sus manos todas encima de la bola, para ver qué quería.

-Esa es una bola de cristal de adivinos -dijo Luna-. La original, la que usa Trelawney, no las que reparte a los alumnos, que son solo educativas. Tengan cuidado con ella. Son muy valiosas. Si ustedes son viajeros del tiempo, el motivo por el que la bola les permite viajar es porque la magia de los viajes ha permanecido dentro suyo.

-Sí, claro -Negro cerró los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en la bola, ignorándola.

-¿Cómo dices? -le preguntó Macho, intrigado.

-Se nutren del poder del adivino -dijo Luna-. Por lo que veo, ustedes son Harry, Ron y Hermione del futuro, ¿no es así? Han viajado por el tiempo con la magia de los giratiempos. Esta quedó dentro de ustedes al viajar. Luego ustedes la incorporaron a esa bola, que la transforma y seguramente les otorgue aún más poder que con la magia original de estos. Pero, a diferencia de un giratiempos, la bola solo funcionará para el que tiene el ojo de la adivinación, no para cualquiera. Si hay otras versiones de ustedes, en otros universos, también podrán utilizar la magia de la bola de cristal, el poder de la adivinación se replicará en ellos. Así funcionan estas. Se nutren de la magia del mago adivino que las usa. Es decir que ustedes tienen el ojo de la adivinación, alguien se los pasó. O a ustedes, o a una versión de ustedes de otro universo.

Los tres compartieron una mirada de asombro.

-Mi padre me enseñó todo sobre las teorías multiversales y de viajes en el tiempo -explicó ella, orgullosa con su conocimiento-. Si supieran la cantidad de cosas que pueden ser explicadas con eso. De hecho, así fue como nacieron los vampiros y los hombres lobo: vienen de un universo alternativo antiguo que ya fue destruido. Exactamente igual que Victor Krum.

Negro lanzó una risotada.

-Y si alguien más puede usar esa bola, es porque es una versión de ustedes de otro universo, porque no responderá a nadie más -finalizó Luna.

-Respondió a Jean -dijo Negro-. Así que estás equivocada. Ella no es una versión de nosotros. Usa poción multijugos.

-O es otra versión de alguno de ustedes, o también le heredaron el ojo de la adivinación -dijo Luna-. Pero eso sería muy raro, ya que no hay muchos verdaderos adivinos…

-Bien, gracias por la información -Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa y dubitativa, no muy segura de si tomarla en serio o no-. Ahora ignoren que todo esto ha ocurrido, ¿de acuerdo? Adiós, chicas.

La joven Hermione parecía al borde de la locura, mirando a Luna y luego a los otros tres, sin entender nada.

Macho giró sus manos sobre la bola de cristal, concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas en el momento exacto del Universo 1 en que vio a jean, y los tres empezaron a girar sin control nuevamente, en medio del torbellino de luz blanca que ya habían experimentado antes, el túnel del tiempo.


	33. Una fuerza más terrible que la muerte

33\. Una fuerza más terrible que la muerte

* * *

El clima de batalla había llegado a su fin. El vapor se dispersaba, y los magos y brujas estaban reponiéndose lentamente, luego del épico acontecimiento que habían vivido las horas anteriores.

-¿Dónde están? -Guerrero caminaba en círculos en torno a la zona donde Jean, Negro, Macho y Hermione habían desaparecido, instantes atrás-. ¿A dónde fueron?

-Se fueron con la bola de cristal -Hermy llegó a su lado y lo tomó de la mano, con la mirada perdida en aquella zona de la colina también-. Viajaron al pasado. Ella quiere revertir todo esto.

-Si lo logra… Toda esta batalla habrá sido en vano.

-¿Tenemos alguna forma de ayudarlos? -Hermy miró a Guerrero, y luego giró la cabeza hacia Dumbledore, que estaba a varios pasos de distancia. Este le devolvió la mirada desde allí.

Hermy se acercó a Dumbledore, con esfuerzo ya que se había torcido un tobillo en algún momento de la batalla y este le dolía, pero no le importó.

-¿Podemos ayudarlos? -le preguntó, señalando al lugar por el que sus amigos habían desaparecido. Dumbledore le dirigió una extraña mirada, que la puso nerviosa.

Pero no llegó a decirle nada. En ese momento, se oyó un fuerte y potente "¡crack!" y alguien nuevo apareció allí, entre ellos.

Varios apuntaron sus varitas hacia allí, además de Hermy. Pero no era ningún mago o criatura tenebrosa. Era Ron Weasley, que estaba allí de pie, con su cabello pelirrojo de siempre, algo enorme colgando de la espalda, junto a su mochila, y una bola de cristal entre las manos.

-¿Llegué tarde? -dijo entonces, bromeando-. Diablos, quería aparecer en medio de toda la batalla, para salvarlos a todos con una aparición épica y heroica… Pero veo que todo ha terminado ya. Error de cálculos de giratiempo.

-¿Ron? ¿Eres tú? ¿Eres… Rojo? -preguntó Hermy.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Se acercó a ella y le lanzó la bola de cristal, que ella atrapó al vuelo.

-Hola, Hermy -la saludó, con una sonrisa-. Tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? Recibí tu regalo -Sacó de su bolsillo un giratiempos, lo sostuvo en el aire, colgando de su cadena, y se lo mostró.

-Oh, vaya -Hermy pasó la mirada entre el giratiempos y la bola de cristal que ahora ella sostenía en sus manos, mientras Guerrero se acercaba rápidamente a ellos-. ¿Cómo…?

-Luego de recuperar esto -Rojo señaló al objeto enorme que colgaba de su espalda, que pudieron distinguir claramente como el arma que el Harry del Universo 2 había usado el año anterior para revivir a todos los asesinados por El Cazador de Brujas-, me metí al mundo de los muertos, ya que estaba allí mismo, en el Departamento de Misterios también. Desde allí, estuve espiando todo lo que pasaba aquí. Pude ver la batalla, lo de ustedes con la bola de cristal… Así que usé el giratiempos que ustedes me dejaron, que Luna y Ginny me dieron cuando salí de allí, y lo usé para viajar a este universo, el Universo 3, en este instante del tiempo; y tomar la bola de cristal de aquí mismo. Hay una copia exacta de esta bola de cristal en cada universo, igual que pasó con el giratiempos.

"Es complicado, así que escuchen: La original del Universo 2 la usó Trelawney para viajar con ella aquí, al Universo 3. Ella quería encontrar la fuente, el origen, donde todo salió mal aquí. Pero fue derrotada por las criaturas oscuras, y la bola quedó en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, una Trelawney de otro universo viajó al Universo 2 también y dejó su bola allí, en su aula, para que ustedes la encontraran. Luego esa fue la que ustedes usaron para viajar al Universo 3, y que se llevó Jean.

"Yo pude ver exactamente dónde quedó la original del Universo 2, desde el mundo de los muertos. Luego usé esta arma para salir de allí, fui hasta allí y la recuperé. Así que aquí la tienen. ¡Usémosla para perseguir a Jean a donde sea que haya ido, y detenerla de una vez por todas!

Muchos lo miraban asombrados, entre ellos Guerrero y Hermy.

-Vaya, todo eso es genial -dijo Guerrero, acercándose a él y estrechándole la mano-. Parece que hayan sido años sin verte, amigo.

-Yo también los extrañé.

-Te perdiste de tantas cosas, ¿sabes? La gran batalla de Golden Hill, por ejemplo, que acaba de terminar hace un rato. Y muchos viajes multiversales.

-Pues ya estoy de vuelta -dijo él, sonriente.

-Creo que estamos bien equipados -dijo Guerrero-. Con esa nueva bola de cristal, con tu arma, tu giratiempos… Y nosotros también tenemos una cosita guardada, que robamos en uno de nuestros viajes por los universos, y podría ser útil. Es ahora o nunca, creo yo.

Miró a Hermy, que asintió también.

-No olvidemos los nuevos poderes de Hermy -dijo Rojo, sonriente-. Los he visto. Son impresionantes.

-Tú también los tienes -dijo ella, con humildad-. Negro, quiero decir. Y creemos que tú o Hermione del Universo 2 los tienen también.

Ella miró la bola de cristal y, sin perder tiempo, la envolvió con ambas manos, poniendo los ojos en blanco y mirando en su interior, usando el ojo de la adivinación. Los demás se la quedaron mirando expectantes, esperando a que terminara. Pero, cuando lo hizo, no lucía para nada tan motivada y convencida como antes, sino todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Rojo, ceñudo-. ¿Dónde está Jean? ¿Qué viste?

-Vaya -dijo ella, respirando hondo-. Es complicado, porque hay Jeans por todas partes… No sé en dónde está "ahora", porque el concepto de "ahora" es muy complicado cuando una persona ha viajado por tantos puntos distintos del tiempo y de las distintas dimensiones. He visto una Jean en 1994 del Universo 6, otra en 1995 del Universo 5… En teoría, podemos detenerla viajando a cualquiera de esos lugares y matándola allí. Si viajamos con la bola de cristal, al matarla eliminaremos los futuros de ese universo donde ella esté.

Dumbledore la miraba de reojo, mientras ayudaba a un mago herido a ponerse de pie.

-Exacto, así es como funciona -dijo Guerrero, pensando a toda velocidad-. La bola de cristal retrocede el tiempo de todos los universos a la vez. Y, como vimos, puede hacer que al cambiar algo de un universo eso haga un cambio en otro. Porque al luchar esta batalla aquí en el Universo 3, evitamos que se destruyan los universo en el futuro. ¿No es así? Pues bien, lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar el tiempo más en el pasado en donde ella haya estado, en un universo cualquiera, y matarla allí. De esa forma la haríamos desaparecer de todos los futuros a partir de allí, de todos los universos.

-Tiene la bola de cristal -razonó Rojo-. Si ella retrocede al pasado de un universo, alterará el futuro del mismo, y de todos, si es que alguno de los cambios involucra los viajes multiversales. Sin embargo, no tiene ejército allí en ese pasado. Su ejército está aquí, en esta época. Tratará de venir hacia aquí, para evitar que llegaran ustedes dos a llevar a cabo esta batalla. Querrá volver a ese momento, matarlos a ustedes dos y de esa forma que las cosas se desarrollen como estaban por desarrollarse, con la destrucción de todos los universos. Lo que hay que hacer es volver a ese momento en concreto, y cuando la veamos aparecer, matarla allí.

Los tres se estrujaron la cabeza, y se dieron cuenta que la situación se había complicado tanto que no encontraban la respuesta. Era todo tan retorcido y trastornado que nada tenía sentido. Finalmente, Guerrero volteó hacia Dumbledore y lo encaró de frente de una vez.

-¿Qué debemos hacer, profesor?

Dumbledore se acercó a ellos, reflexivo. Cuando llegó a su lado, se tomó unos instantes antes de hablar, contemplando sabiamente las estrellas en lo alto.

-Como ya han visto, el tiempo es algo muy complicado -dijo, y les dirigió una sonrisita característica suya-. Y viajar en el tiempo lo hace aún más complicado. Efectivamente, el poder que ustedes han adquirido esta noche, heredado de nuestra querida profesora Trelawney, les permite hacer uso de esta bola de cristal para viajar por los universos y por los tiempos, cambiando toda la realidad de todos ellos. Es un poder inmenso, y sospecho que el único motivo por el que lo han adquirido es porque adquirieron el poder de los adivinos. Esa nueva magia, más que ninguna otra, debe ser utilizada con extrema precaución. Cambiar el pasado nunca fue más peligroso que ahora. Por eso mismo, mi recomendación es que hagan exactamente lo opuesto a lo que dijeron recién: no viajen al pasado. Es muy peligroso. Cualquier alteración puede desestabilizar todos los universos.

"Mi recomendación, en cambio, es que viajen al futuro. Podrán encontrar a Jean allí. El tiempo está encadenado: Verán, si Jean viaja al futuro del Universo 1, por decir un ejemplo, y luego desde allí al pasado del Universo 2, se establece un lazo de secuencia, o efecto secuencia. Si ustedes viajan a ese pasado del Universo 2, pueden detenerla allí, claro. Pero si viajan a ese futuro del Universo 1, donde ella estuvo antes, y la detienen allí, antes de su viaje al Universo 2; y usan la bola de cristal para llegar, entonces romperán el lazo de secuencia y ella desaparecerá también de ese pasado del Universo 2. Y con una gran ventaja: no tendrán que preocuparse de que por accidente modifiquen ese pasado y se desencadene un efecto mariposa en el futuro.

-Entonces -dijo Rojo, alzando un dedo, como si acabara de dar con la respuesta-. Lo único que hay que hacer es matar a Jean en el futuro del Universo 1, en el universo original, justo antes de que viajara al pasado para buscar a su hijo Steve, que fue donde comenzó todo. Evitaríamos todo lo que pasó después, por el efecto secuencia.

-Pero mataríamos a Macho, a Hermy, y a todas las personas de los demás universos -razonó Guerrero-. Tú también morirías, Rojo. Solo Negro quedaría con vida de nosotros. Creo que dijimos que destruir universos no era la respuesta. Ya fueron creados, y debemos tratar de salvarlos a todos si es posible.

-Tengan cuidado con sacar conclusiones apresuradas sobre dónde comenzó todo, o quién es de hecho Jean -les advirtió Dumbledore, en tono misterioso.

-Yo he visto a Jean en un futuro, en una secuencia muy posterior a la creación de todos los universos -dijo Hermy, girando su cabeza hacia Dumbledore-. Recién la he visto, cuando miré dentro de la bola... ¿Usted lo sabía? ¿Ya sabe todo el recorrido que ha hecho ella por los universos?

-Bueno, pues, está todo ahí -dijo él, señalando con una sonrisa la bola de cristal-. Lo está hoy. Y lo estuvo ayer. Y la semana pasada… Todo está escrito ya. ¿No lo creen?

Les guiñó un ojo, casi con diversión.

-¿A dónde la viste? -preguntó Guerrero, acercándose a Hermy y a la bola de cristal.

-En el futuro del Universo 1 -dijo Hermy-. Sé que ella viene de allí, pero no me refiero a eso. No hablo de lo mismo que Rojo, de ir al comienzo de todo esto en el Universo 1. No, sino que digo que la vi de nuevo allí, duplicada. Luego de huir con la bola de cristal en la batalla de esta noche, y de viajar por 1994 y 1995, con Macho, Hermione y Negro, se fue hacia allí. Hacia un futuro distante del Universo 1. Se fue de vuelta al lugar donde ella misma comenzó todo. Podemos detenerla allí.

-Bien -Rojo suspiró y asintió-. Estoy listo. Hagámoslo.

-Claro, tú estás listo, porque no acabas de luchar una batalla de forma muggle contra cientos de inferis -dijo Guerrero, pero sacudió sus manos y asintió también-. De acuerdo, vamos allá.

Hermy puso sus manos sobre la bola, concentrándose en lo que había visto.

-Buena suerte -les deseó Dumbledore.

-¿La necesitaremos? -preguntó Hermy, ahora mirándolo ella de reojo-. ¿O está todo ya escrito?

Él lanzó una suerte de carcajada.

-Pues ambas cosas -dijo, de forma misteriosa.

Los tres pusieron sus manos encima de la bola, ella empezó a girar las suyas sobre esta hacia adelante y todo giró a su alrededor con violencia.

* * *

…

Macho, Negro y Hermione giraban a toda velocidad con sus manos adheridas a la bola de cristal. Ya habían experimentado tantas veces esa sensación de girar violentamente sin control, que esta vez lo toleraron mucho más fácilmente. Sin embargo, el viaje a través del túnel del tiempo se hizo mucho más largo. Parecía realmente no acabar más. ¿Hacía cuánto que estaban girando? ¿Segundos, o minutos ya?

La luz blanca lo bañaba todo, y mucho más tiempo después que las veces anteriores, todo se detuvo en un golpe brusco y seco, y todos cayeron a un suelo firme y duro, golpeándose con violencia y chocando contra las paredes de un baño. La bola saltó de las manos de Macho y chocó contra una pared con fuerza, pero no sufrió daños. Solo rodó por el suelo y se detuvo junto a un retrete.

Negro se puso de pie primero, anduvo hacia Macho y Hermione y los ayudó a ponerse de pie. Luego usó su varita para quitar los forúnculos de la cara de Macho de una vez, devolviéndolo a la normalidad.

-Gracias -dijo este, pasándose una mano por la cara-. ¿De dónde sacaste esa varita tú? Si hace un rato te prestamos las nuestras para aplicarte esos encantamientos desilusionadores. La tuya la había robado Jean.

-Se la quité a un mago en esa fiesta de Slughorn -dijo él, mirando alrededor-. ¿A dónde estamos?

-En el futuro del Universo 1 -explicó Macho.

-Tardamos mucho más que con los anteriores… -Hermione lo miró con miedo-. ¿En qué año estamos?

-En el 2016 -explicó él. Los otros dos abrieron grandes los ojos, asustados. -Aquí vino.

-Es… es muy adelante -dijo Hermione-. ¿Por qué ha venido aquí?

-Aquí es de donde es ella -dijo Macho-. Aquí es donde ella, con treinta y siete años, emprendió el viaje al pasado para buscar a Steve, al comienzo de todo.

-Macho, todo eso fue una mentira suya. En verdad es alguien más con poción multijugos. ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Pues por algún motivo habrá venido aquí.

-Pensé que querría ir al Universo 3, antes de la batalla de Golden Hill -dijo Negro, confundido-. ¿Por qué aquí?

-Pensé que dijiste que vino aquí porque no sabe usar la bola de cristal -Hermione miró a negro, preocupada.

-Eso supuse. No lo sé. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No soy adivino.

Hermione arqueó una ceja, comprendiendo el doble sentido en su comentario.

-Bien. Es cierto que la bola no lo dice todo tampoco… Tendremos que averiguarlo. Vamos, estamos en el mismo baño que antes, en Hogwarts. Ahora bien, no tengo idea de donde podría encontrarse ella en este futuro…

-Propongo aplicarnos encantamientos desilusionadores, para empezar.

Obedeciendo a Negro, los tres salieron del baño de forma invisible y empezaron a andar por los corredores del castillo. El ambiente no podía ser más extraño y distinto allí: los adolescentes magos y brujas, de los cuales no conocían a ninguno, iban caminando charlando tranquilamente, pero casi todos con teléfonos celulares en las manos. La tecnología muggle se había incorporado completamente el Hogwarts.

Macho observó a una joven que escribía con el dedo a toda velocidad un mensaje a otras personas, deslizando sus dedos por una pantalla táctil.

-¿Whatsapp? -dijo en un murmullo solo audible para sus dos invisibles amigos, a su lado-. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Papá siempre dijo que pasaría esto -comentó Negro, mientras bajaban varios tramos de escaleras hacia el Vestíbulo-. La tecnología muggle avanza muy rápido, y los magos seguimos usando lechuzas mensajeras. Dijo que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que los magos empezaran a incorporar la tecnología muggle a sus vidas también.

-Pues muchas de las tradiciones de comunicación de los magos se mantendrán, espero -dijo Hermione-. Porque tienen varias ventajas que esas cosas con pantallas no tienen.

Finalmente llegaron al Vestíbulo. Pasaron entre medio de un grupito de brujas que reían y bromeaban con sus celulares en la mano, y salieron por las puertas abiertas hacia los soleados terrenos del castillo, en el exterior.

-Creo que sé donde ir -dijo Hermione, mientras emprendían el camino hacia las verjas de salida.

-Pues que bueno, Hermione, porque es evidente que nosotros no tenemos ni idea. Agradezcan que supe cómo traerlos aquí.

-Cuando visité el futuro del Universo 1, pude ver dónde viví yo… es decir, Jean. Sigo pensando que ella es alguien más en verdad, con poción multijugos, así que no tiene razón alguna para ir allí. Pero no sé donde más buscar. Vayamos a su casa.

-De acuerdo -coincidió Negro.

-Oigan, miren -dijo Macho, señalando en la distancia de los terrenos, que lucían casi igual que siempre-. La cabaña de Hagrid sigue allí. Después de tantos años… ¿Cuántos años tendrá Hagrid aquí?

-Sería fascinante ir a visitarlo y hacerle preguntas. Pero no podemos darnos el lujo de perder tanto tiempo.

Luego de comprobar que las verjas de entrada abrían fácilmente, sin ningún encantamiento de seguridad, como los que habían aplicado en las épocas más oscuras del mundo mágico, abandonaron los límites exteriores de Hogwarts y avanzaron unos pasos por el camino hacia Hogsmeade, que avanzaba en la distancia y terminaba en el pintoresco pueblito rodeado de montañas, a lo lejos.

-Bien… vamos allá -Hermione extendió su brazo, y sus dos amigos lo asieron con firmeza. La chica cerró los ojos, se concentró, giró sobre sí misma y los tres desaparecieron.

* * *

…

-¡AHHHHHHH! -gritaban los tres, avanzando a una velocidad increíble y girando sin control con sus manos firmes en la bola de cristal, entre medio de un remolino de luz blanca que no parecía acabar más.

La luz blanca era tan incandescente que tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos, sin tolerarla. Y entonces, de súbito, todo se detuvo y el tremendo giro descontrolado en torno a la bola de cristal frenó de golpe. Los tres salieron volando por el aire, yendo a parar a varios metros de distancia. La bola salió disparada por los aires, girando y cayendo sobre un arbusto.

Hermy Perry rodó por el suelo, cubierto de flores silvestres, su cabello colorido revuelto en su cara. Guerrero cayó de pie, pero luego tropezó y cayó hacia atrás, sus dos largas espadas soltándose de su espalda y yendo a parar al suelo junto a él. Rojo rodó por un costado de la colina, dejando en el camino su enorme arma.

Los tres se pusieron de pie con dificultad. Hermy recogió la bola de cristal, Guerrero sus espadas y Rojo su arma.

-Eso fue violento -exclamó Rojo, mirando a su alrededor. La colina de Golden Hill estaba desierta y una cálida brisa estival era lo único que se movía allí. Las casitas estaban en su lugar, con la misma arquitectura antigua que habían tenido en el año del que ellos venían. El valle seguía allí bajo ellos. Era un lugar tan tranquilo y antiguo que no se notaba que hubieran pasado tantos años con el viaje que acababan de hacer.

-¿En qué año estamos? -preguntó Guerrero, mirando a Hermy.

-Pues, me he concentrado en lo que vi, pero para saber el año exacto… -la chica apuntó su varita hacia una de las casitas del pueblo-. ¡Accio calendario!

Guerrero y Rojo compartieron una mirada de escepticismo. Pero, a pesar de ello, vieron que algo salía volando con sus hojas agitándose en el aire con la brisa y el impulso, y Hermy lo atrapaba al vuelo. Un calendario había salido volando por la ventana abierta de la casita.

La chica lo sostuvo en la mano y se lo quedó mirando. Luego alzó su mirada lentamente hacia ellos, algo nerviosa.

-¿Y bien? -Rojo estaba ansioso.

-7 de junio… -Hermy tragó saliva-. De 2019.

-Wow -exclamó Guerrero.

-Eso sí que es… el futuro.

-¿Aquí viste a Jean?

-Ajam -Hermy bajó el calendario, y miró alrededor-. Aquí la vi. Digo, no aquí exactamente. Es decir, no en Golden Hill. Pero sí en esta época del Universo 1.

-Es algo aterrador estar tan en el futuro…

-Vienes de un universo dominado por una criatura gigante que aplastaba países y era más alta que las nubes.

-Buen punto. Sí.

Harry, Ron y Hermione anduvieron unos pasos por la ladera de la colina, observando el hermoso paisaje ante ellos, unos instantes. El valle era muy distinto en esa época del año, dominado por un verde intenso, campos de flores, y con sus aguas resplandecientes centellando bajo el sol.

-Bien, vayamos por ella.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-Sí -dijo Hermy, entrecerrando sus ojos-. Está en Noruega.

* * *

…

-¿Aquí vives en el futuro? -preguntó Macho, observando, desde la vereda de enfrente, la modesta casita que estaba cruzando aquella calle empedrada de Hogsmeade a donde Hermione los había llevado al aparecerse.

-Al menos en este universo -dijo ella, dando un paso adelante.

Invisibles, los tres cruzaron en silencio y se acercaron a la entrada de la casa. Macho observó que no se trataba de su casa de Hogsmeade, sino de otra distinta, que por lo que creyó quedaba a varias cuadras de distancia.

-Entremos en silencio -dijo Hermione, en un susurro.

La puerta estaba abierta, sin llave. Ingresaron y anduvieron en puntitas de pie, con temor, por el vestíbulo de la casa de la Hermione del futuro. Era sin dudas una casita muy sencilla, quizás no tanto como la de Macho, pero sí bastante modesta. Constaba de tres pequeños dormitorios, en la planta alta, y un vestíbulo, una cocina-comedor y un baño en la planta baja. El lugar estaba vacío, a excepción de ellos, no había nadie en casa.

Luego de recorrer cada habitación para asegurarse de eso último, los tres tomaron asiento en un sofá del vestíbulo, cuidándose de tener bien hechos sus encantamientos desilusionadores, por si acaso.

Esperaron un rato. Nadie llegaba, ni parecía ocurrir nada. Había un reloj de péndulo contra una pared, colocado de forma prolija entre dos muebles muy limpios y ordenados. El tic tac era el único sonido que les llegaba. Macho vio que no solo marcaba la hora, sino que tenía unas bolillas que giraban en torno al espacio que marcaba la hora, y que parecían moverse más rápido cuando él las miraba.

-Me gusta esta casa -dijo la voz de Hermione, y vieron que de un mueble se alzaba en el aire otro objeto mágico de madera-. Esto es, creo, una caja extensible de criaturas mágicas. Por dentro tienen un espacio enorme donde habitan las criaturas. Puedes alimentarlas desde estas mismas rendijas, dependiendo la criatura que críes dentro.

-Se nota que es tu casa -comentó Macho, tirado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas-. ¿Vendrá alguien en algún momento? Muero de ganas de beber una cerveza.

-Tú nos trajiste aquí -Hermione depositó el objeto donde estaba y fue hacia ellos-. ¿Viste algo con la bola de cristal? ¿Algo que te dé una idea de por qué Jean decidió regresar aquí? Si es que lo decidió, y no acabó aquí por accidente al tratar de huir con la bola.

Hermione parecía tratar a Macho con mucha más suavidad ahora que antes, luego de que este la defendiera del abuso de McLaggen. Pero su suave tono de voz hacia él cambió un poco cuando él dijo:

-La verdad es que no estoy seguro de si miré bien dentro de la bola. Me pareció que ella estaba aquí, pero pude haber calculado mal el año, pensándolo mejor.

-¿Cómo dices?

En ese momento, oyeron ruidos puertas afuera, y todos hicieron silencio. Macho y Negro se pusieron de pie de un salto y acomodaron los almohadones del sofá.

La puerta se abrió y dos personas ingresaron allí, conversando. Hermione también se arrinconó con los otros dos chicos contra una pared tomando a Macho del brazo mientras miraba a los recién llegados.

Sin sospechar que nadie estuviera allí dentro, una Hermione de treinta y siete años ingresó en el vestíbulo conversando con un mago adulto. Dejó su bolso arriba del sofá, mientras conversaba distraídamente y se acomodaba el cabello.

-No puedo creer que Malfoy se haya salido con la suya -decía la mujer adulta, mirando al mago a los ojos-. Astoria no es una mala bruja, pero no pueden nombrarla Directora del Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas. Simplemente no está a la altura.

-Lo sé -dijo un Harry Potter de treinta y seis años. El hombre, que lucía un cabello un poco más largo de lo normal, ya no usaba anteojos y tenía la misma cantidad de cicatrices en la cara que Macho, sobre una piel con más arrugas y frente más amplia, tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y miraba a Hermione con timidez.

-¿Lo pasaste bien? -le preguntó, en voz baja.

Hermione alzó la mirada hacia él mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

-Sí, gracias -dijo, incorporándose. Se lo quedó mirando, con una mirada extraña. Parecía como si aquella fuera la primera vez que se veían en mucho tiempo, ya que actuaban con mucha timidez. -Ha sido una linda tarde.

-Podría haber otras -dijo él, acercándose entonces a ella, muy despacio y con cuidado. Hermione le dirigió una sonrisita débil.

-Es tarde, Harry.

-Aun no es de noche -dijo él, haciéndose el desentendido.

-No me refiero a eso… Es tarde… para nosotros.

La mujer agachó la cabeza, y Harry se quedó en su lugar, acomodándose un mechón de cabello.

-Lo sé -dijo entonces, con profundidad-. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños, y olvidarse de vivir. Esto es un mundo real, lo sé… Un mundo en que hemos seguido cada uno nuestro camino…

-No es eso.

-Pero, sin embargo -dijo él, volviendo a encontrar sus ojos-. El amor es una fuerza más hermosa y más terrible que la muerte.

-No pienso morir -dijo ella, seria.

-Lo que piensas hacer es casi lo mismo.

-Tengo que encontrarlo, Harry. Tengo que encontrar a Steve.

El profundo silencio que se hacía entre cada diálogo solo era interrumpido por el tic tac del reloj. El ambiente era de una absoluta seriedad.

-Déjame ir contigo.

-No puedo.

-Es porque sí crees que podrías morir.

-No, no lo sé. No sé cómo funcionará el giratiempos. Estuvo años escondido en esta casa. Años enteros en que pude haberlo destruido, buscado la forma. Jamás lo hice, y ahora hemos visto las consecuencias. Nuestros hijos desparecieron por mi culpa, ambos.

-Nadie te culpa por ello. No fue tu culpa.

-La gente encuentra más fácil perdonar a los demás por equivocarse, que por acertar -dijo Hermione, mirando a Harry hacia arriba, a los ojos-. Quiero que me perdones, pero no por haber perdido a nuestros hijos. Sino por haberlos traído de vuelta con vida.

-Es que no lo conseguirás -dijo él-. No porque no sepas lo que haces. Sé que eres una bruja brillante. Eres la bruja más inteligente que haya conocido. Pero oíste a Dumbledore, oíste lo que dijo. Él ha visto todos los universos. Todas las realidades. Ha visto el futuro. Y ha dicho que, si queremos volver a verlos con vida, no debemos interferir. Dijo que ha visto muchas cosas… Cosas que le permitieron saber lo que va a pasar. Mucho más de lo que podamos imaginar nosotros…

-Cosas que no compartirá con nosotros -dijo ella, y vieron que sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas-. Como siempre, Dumbledore no nos dirá lo que está pasando realmente.

-Y aun así, sabemos que no hay nadie en que se pueda confiar más que en él.

Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos. Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Oyeron su llanto, mientras la bruja llevaba sus manos a los brazos del hombre para sostenerse.

-Tranquila… -dijo él, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Pasados unos instantes, Hermione se apartó de él, un tanto más tranquila.

-De acuerdo -dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga. Harry quiso acercarse a ella otra vez, pero ella le indicó que no lo hiciera con la mano. -Estoy bien.

Harry se la quedó mirando, inmóvil y afligido.

-No lo haré -dijo ella entonces-. No viajaré en el tiempo. No usaré el giratiempos.

-Por favor -le pidió él-. Debes ser paciente.

Entonces, Harry se llevó una mano a la cara, y se tocó su cicatriz en forma de rayo, de forma inconsciente. Luego levantó la mirada hacia Hermione.

-Te prometo que volverás a verlo -dijo-. Te prometo que Steve volverá.

Ella no dijo nada. Pasados unos instantes, Harry se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Ella no dijo nada para detenerlo, y dejó que se marchara. Cuando había llegado a la puerta, Harry se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Prefieres pollo, o carne asada? -preguntó entonces, haciendo que la mujer levantara la cabeza y lo mirara con total confusión e incertidumbre.

-¿Disculpa?

-No estoy yéndome a mi casa -le sonrió-. Solo estoy saliendo a comprar la cena.

-Yo… Te agradezco, pero…

-Vamos -insistió él-. No vas a decirme que tenías planes. Es sábado por la noche. No tienes trabajo pendiente, ni tareas, ni planes. No tienes excusas. ¿O prefieres algo más vegetariano?

Hermione se mordió los labios y esbozó una leve sonrisita. Entonces respiró hondo y volvió a mirarlo.

-Carne asada estará bien -le dijo, cruzándose de brazos y respirando con más normalidad-. Y acompáñala con un buen vino… ¿quieres?

Harry ensanchó su sonrisa, asintió y abandonó la casa.

Una vez sola, la bruja miró su reloj, y las bolillas que giraban en él. Al parecer estas le indicaban algo que Macho no comprendía.

Vieron, entonces, que la mujer sacaba de su bolsillo algo, lentamente, algo que colgaba de una cadena…

Era un giratiempos. El nuevo, el que había conseguido y transformado para viajar en el tiempo luego de que Steve y Christopher desaparecieran con el anterior.

Se lo quedó mirando, y tanto Macho, como Negro y Hermione contuvieron el aliento a la vez, preguntándose qué haría la bruja con él a continuación.

La Hermione adulta estiró la cadena, y muy, muy lentamente, se pasó el giratiempos por la cabeza, colocándolo en su cuello. Observaron, expectantes, cómo la bruja acariciaba la superficie del giratiempos, el pequeño reloj de arena en su interior, y el borde circular de este.

Pero, entonces, se lo quitó. Lo sostuvo delante de ella, colgando de la cadena, y con una mano que temblaba descontroladamente, mientras la mujer se sacudía por los nervios y derramaba nuevas lágrimas, la bruja lo apuntó con su varita.

El giratiempos se sacudía por el temblor de la mano. Hermione lo sostuvo en alto, apuntándolo con su varita, durante al menos un minuto. Sin dejar de llorar, lo miraba fijamente, sin parpadear siquiera.

Y entonces…

-Confringo -dijo la mujer, con un hilo de voz ahogado por las lágrimas.

El giratiempos explotó, con una leve sacudida seguida de un poco de humo. Se chamuscó y sus distintas partes destrozadas cayeron al suelo haciendo ruido a metal.

Hermione, con la ennegrecida cadena aún colgando de su mano, cerró los ojos con fuerza y rompió a llorar, desconsoladamente.

* * *

…

Las montañas y cuerpos de agua, ante sus ojos, eran un espectáculo que jamás habían conocido. El verde llenaba todo. La belleza de ese paisaje hubiera sido algo digno de disfrutar en cualquier otro momento. Pero ellos no habían ido allí para disfrutar.

Guerrero, Hermy y Rojo estaban en Noruega. Luego de viajar allí con un traslador, pasaron días enteros en la búsqueda de Jean. Con la bola de cristal, la tarea era ligeramente más sencilla, pero esta tampoco daba una información exacta, sino una especie de misterioso indicio que igual había que seguir para descubrir.

Finalmente, luego de seguir su rastro por varias partes del país, se encontraron a sí mismos una tarde en el Fiordo de Geiranger, en el distrito de Sunnmøre, provincia de Møre og Romsdal. Durante la travesía, finalmente encontraron tiempo para dormir, reponer energías y comer, después de tanto tiempo. Aun así, no descansaron más que lo suficiente para poder llevar a cabo su búsqueda.

Las verdes montañas que rodeaban la escena tenían cascadas que caían en lo profundo de las aguas a sus pies. Los picos de las altas cumbres eran nevados, y los veían a lo lejos mientras avanzaban caminando por la ladera de una de ellas, con el abismo y el agua del fiordo bajo ellos.

-Tiene que estar aquí -Hermy trepaba ayudada por un palo, su cabello rosa y violeta atado en una cola de caballo a un lado, alumbrado por el brillo del sol-. La bola de cristal marcaba este lugar… Estoy segura.

-Oigan -Rojo extendió un brazo, deteniéndolos-. Allí… miren.

Estaba mirando a lo lejos con sus binoculares de Quidditch. Se los pasó a sus amigos, para que ellos miraran también. Mientras ellos miraban, metió la mano en su mochila extendida mediante magia y buscó adentro otro par. Allí dentro tenía la enorme arma, las espadas de Guerrero, la bola de cristal, su giratiempos y todas las posesiones de los tres. Sacó otro par de binoculares y siguió mirando, con ellos.

-Es Jean -dijo Guerrero-. Estoy seguro. Vamos por ella. Acabémosla de una vez.

Hizo ademán de avanzar, pero Hermy lo detuvo.

-Oye, espera… Mira -le pasó los binoculares-. No está sola.

Efectivamente, Guerrero pudo comprobar que había alguien más con ella. Ambos estaban de pie observando la caída de la cascada de El Pretendiente, una de las dos más famosas del fiordo. El otro mago era Harry. Un Harry adulto, de la misma edad que ella.

-¿Qué rayos? -Guerrero no comprendía-. Tenemos que acercarnos y oírlos. ¡Vamos!

Avanzaron encorvados pasando detrás de plantas y vegetación. Ocultos tras hileras de árboles que trepaban la empinada ladera de la montaña, se acercaron todo lo posible, hasta que estuvieron a solo unos metros de distancia. Ante ellos, había una Hermione idéntica a Jean, y un Harry adulto, de entre treinta y cinco y cuarenta años. El ruido de la cascada era tal, sin embargo, que no podían oír.

-Aquí -dijo Ron. Buscó en su mochila y sacó tres pares de orejas extensibles, que les pasó. Rápidamente, los tres se las pusieron y estas se escurrieron por el suelo como serpientes, entre la tierra y la roca, acercándose a los dos magos que estaban de pie mirando al barranco, de espaldas a ellos.

Y pudieron oír.

-¿Es Dumbledore? -preguntaba Hermione. Harry había sacado su celular del bolsillo y miraba algo en él.

-No, Hermione… Lo siento, pero sabes que él no usa celulares. Te lo he dicho.

-Ya estoy cansada. Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos aquí. ¿Por qué hemos venido a este lugar?

-El plan era descansar. Reponer energías, pasar un lindo momento juntos… En este viaje…

-Juntos, juntos… -Hermione se oía exasperada-. Me estás sacando la cabeza, Harry. ¿Lo sabes?

-No empieces, por favor…

-¡No! -dijo ella, retrocediendo y agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos-. ¡Es que ya no lo aguanto! ¡Cuando pensé que habías cambiado…!

-Hermione.

-¡Hermione nada! ¡Dijiste que volveríamos a ver a Steve! ¡Lo prometiste! ¿Por qué habría de creerte? ¿Por qué lo hice? ¡Fui tan idiota!

-Hermione, hablé con Dumbledore. Te dije que…

-¡Nada! -chilló ella, fuera de sí.

Hermy giró la cabeza para mirar a Guerrero, y compartieron una mirada de confusión ante lo que oían.

-¡Todo mentira! -chilló la Hermione adulta-. ¡Todo! ¡Dumbledore no sabe nada! ¡Y yo destruí el giratiempos, como una estúpida! ¡Tres años, Harry! ¡Tres años creí tus palabras…! Tres años… Sin Steve…

La mujer empezó a llorar, y Harry quiso acercarse a ella, pero ella sacó su varita y lo apuntó, con la mano temblando.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a mí… No debí regresar contigo. Jamás… -sollozaba al tiempo que articulaba las palabras-. No has cambiado nada… Eres el mismo de siempre… El mismo idiota que defendía a Christopher…

-Hermione…

-Ahora simplemente haces lo mismo, con Dumbledore… Ahora lo defiendes a él… Defiendes a todos, Harry. A todos menos a tu hijo. A tu verdadero hijo. Al bueno. Al que te quería… El que estaba lleno de bondad… Era tan inocente… Tan pequeño…

Harry, finalmente, logró llegar hasta ella, y la abrazó. La mujer había roto en un llanto descontrolado, y lo abrazó también. Para horror de Guerrero, oyó que el Harry adulto también lloraba.

-No va a volver… ¿Verdad? -decía Hermione, en medio de su llanto.

Los tres amigos compartieron una mirada de angustia, tras los árboles en los que estaban ocultos.

-No lo entiendo -dijo Guerrero, mirando a Hermy. Ella lucía tan angustiada como si estuviera dentro del cuerpo de la otra Hermione a la vez.

-No es Jean -dijo Hermy-. Es la Hermione del Universo 1, adulta… Pero la que vivió originalmente los hechos. No puede ser Jean… ¿A ella nos trajo la bola de cristal?

-No -dijo Ron entonces, con sus binoculares clavados en los ojos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -le preguntó Hermy.

Como toda respuesta, Ron le pasó su otro par de binoculares. Hermy se los colocó en los ojos y miró hacia donde estaba apuntando él.

Y entonces la vio.

Jean, la Jean que ellos habían conocido, con su cara de psicópata, su expresión malvada nada propia de una Hermione, estaba a unos diez metros de distancia, avanzando hacia la pareja que ellos espiaban con la varita en su mano, los ojos fijos en la cascada.

* * *

…

-No es Jean -dijo Hermione, mientras los tres avanzaban a toda velocidad por las calles de Hogsmeade, invisibles. No iban a ningún lado, solo estaban caminando mientras trataban de pensar. -La Hermione de este universo no volvió al pasado. Nunca viajó a otro universo. Tal como pensábamos, fue una mentira de la persona que se está haciendo pasar por mí con la poción multijugos. Lo que aún no entiendo, Macho, es por qué creíste que Jean estaba aquí.

-Eso creí ver -dijo él-. Claramente, vi que estaba en el Universo 1. Y vi este momento…

-Sin dudas, fue un momento significativo para mí. El momento en que destruí el giratiempos… Pero no es un momento en que Jean esté. Algo viste mal. Dame esa bola.

Macho, que tenía la bola de cristal en las manos, se la pasó. Ella sintió el tacto del muchacho invisible pasándosela, la tomó con ambas manos y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas…

A través de una especie de humo blanco, pudo ver un lugar. Había sol. Había montañas. Claramente era un futuro del Universo 1, como había dicho Macho. Solo que no era el 2016, sino otro momento…

Como si algo invisible en su mente se despejara, como las nubes apartándose para dar paso al sol, recibió la respuesta directo en su mente con toda naturalidad, proveniente de la magia de la bola de cristal: Era el año 2019.

Allí, Jean caminaba por un lugar rodeado de naturaleza. Caminaba hacia dos magos… Eran ellos. Los Harry y Hermione del futuro.

Del futuro del Universo 1.

Y Jean iba hacia ellos, su varita en la mano.

Hermione volvió en sí, y sostuvo la bola de cristal con fuerza. Estaba de vuelta en Hogsmeade, de vuelta en 2016.

-Ya la vi -les anunció a los otros dos-. No está aquí… Cuando giró la bola de cristal, con demasiado ímpetu, fue aun más al futuro que esto… Fue directo al año 2019.

-2019 -dijo Macho, con reproche-. Claro, eso era. ¿Cómo pude equivocarme?

-Allí tenemos que ir -dijo Hermione-. No podemos perder tiempo. Sigo pensando que el mismo concepto de "perder el tiempo" en la situación en que estamos no tiene sentido. Pero aún así… Vayamos ahora mismo para allá.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Negro.

Se quitaron los encantamientos desilusionadores y se miraron a los ojos, los tres.

-Vamos a enfrentarla de nuevo.

-Que así sea -Macho sacó su varita, adoptando cara de batalla.

-Bien por mí -Negro aferró su nueva varita también, con fuerza.

-Perfecto.

Los tres cubrieron la bola con las manos, Hermione se concentró, y empezaron a girar todos una vez más…

* * *

…

-¿Qué está tramando? -preguntó Hermy. Miró rápidamente a los otros dos. -¿Deberíamos interferir?

-Definitivamente -dijo Guerrero-. Rojo, pásame mis espadas, por favor.

-Dime Ron, por favor -dijo él. Metió las manos en su mochila, sacó las espadas de Guerrero y se las pasó con rapidez. Hermy y él sacaron sus varitas, listos para pelear.

Jean, que no los descubrió en su escondite, se acercó a los dos magos que seguían de espaldas, sollozando al pie de la cascada; y cuando estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia de ellos, los apuntó con su varita, su rostro lleno de furia.

-Ahora -dijo Hermy, empuñando su varita, lista para pelear.

Los tres salieron de su escondite detrás de los árboles a la vez.

Y entonces, al mismo tiempo exacto, una luz blanca brilló en medio de todos ellos, y tres figuras más aparecieron allí.

Hubo un momento, un extraño e increíblemente largo momento, en que los nueve magos se miraron entre sí: Los Harry y Hermione adultos del universo en que estaban, que se dieron vuelta rápidamente para ver quiénes eran los extraños tras ellos; Guerrero, Hermy y Ron, que acababan de salir a la luz, a campo abierto; Hermione, Macho y Negro, que salieron del haz de luz con sus varitas en alto; y Jean, que se detuvo, muy quieta en el lugar, y pronto una sonrisa diabólica se formó en sus labios.

Cuando el momento terminó, absolutamente todos sacaron sus varitas a la vez.

Y empezó la batalla.


	34. La Poción del Diablo

34\. La Poción del Diablo

Como si estuvieran en cámara lenta, los nueve magos se movían por el terreno irregular, alzaban y agitaban sus brazos, sus rostros iluminados por cientos de luces, truenos y relámpagos que salían de las puntas de sus varitas. La tierra y las rocas saltaban del suelo y nublaban la vista, al tiempo que los árboles caían partidos a la mitad ante la tremenda fuerza de los hechizos y de la magia que fluía por el sitio.

Un viento huracanado los envolvía. Guerrero estaba en el aire, en medio de un salto espectacular, con sus dos espadas blandiéndose a su alrededor, impactando los hechizos en ella y rebotando. Hermione estaba saltando a un lado con su varita emitiendo un rayo eléctrico que salía ramificado desde allí. Macho tenía la varita en lo alto, con el brazo extendido, su rostro reflejando la luz de los cientos de hechizos, y un fuerte viento salía de ella, envolviéndolos a todos. Ron estaba ante Jean, ambos apuntándose mutuamente con sus varitas, dos rayos de luz roja y verde impactando entre sí en medio del espacio entre ellos. Hermy estaba nuevamente envuelta por ese brillo dorado intenso que había exhibido en la batalla de Golden Hill, y lanzaba hacia Jean un rayo de poder dorado, que esta contenía con un campo de fuerza conjurado a su alrededor.

Negro también estaba envuelto en brillo dorado, sus cabellos irguiéndose en el aire, y de su varita salían luces que se quebraban en medio del aire, partiéndose al tacto con el escudo de Jean, para luego esparcirse en chispas. Los Harry y Hermione adultos estaban tomados de la mano y lanzaban escudos protectores entre medio de los demás, tratando de detener la batalla.

Pero, a pesar de que le ganaban en número, Jean no cayó abatida. Luchó con una destreza impresionante, esquivando y repeliendo todos y cada uno de los hechizos que le lanzaban. Los apartó a todos, su cabello agitándose con violencia a su alrededor mientras giraba en el lugar, se agachaba, saltaba en el aire y giraba en el lugar lanzando hechizos en todas direcciones. El espectáculo de luces, rayos, tierra, piedras, rayos de poder intensos y personas brillando en color dorado bañó todo el lugar, haciendo que el ruido de la cascada tras ellos quedara por completo silenciado con los estruendos de la batalla.

Estaban empezando a verse en desventaja. Jean, ella sola, estaba pudiendo contra todos ellos. Lanzó a Ron y Hermione a volar por los aires, con dos hechizos, y estos se perdieron tras unos árboles, resbalando montaña abajo. Luego arremetió con furia contra Hermy y Guerrero, y los golpeó con un hechizo que los dejó boca abajo en el suelo, inconscientes. Con otro poderoso hechizo, provocó que los Harry y Hermione adultos cayeran hacia atrás y por la cascada, desapareciendo aguas abajo, en una caída de más de doscientos metros de altura, hacia el cuerpo de agua en lo profundo.

-¡AHHHGG! -Macho lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo contra ella, con ira descontrolada, escupiéndolos de su varita como un pack de fuegos artificiales que salen disparados uno tras otro a toda velocidad, con rayos de luces de todos colores impactando contra la bruja. Esta desvió absolutamente todos sus hechizos de forma impecable, y luego impactó el pecho del mago con un poderoso encantamiento que lo lanzó hacia atrás, haciéndolo golpear contra el tronco de un árbol.

Negro saltó contra ella, brillando en dorado, lanzando de la punta de su varita un rayo de poderosa luz dorada del ancho de una sartén, que ella contuvo haciendo uso de todo su poder, haciendo que su varita actuara como un escudo contra el que el rayo rebotó, saltando hacia el cielo y perdiéndose en lo alto. Apretando la varita con todas sus fuerzas, la bruja empezó a bajar el rayo de poder desde el cielo, redirigiéndolo, con muchísimo esfuerzo. Finalmente, con un aullido de rabia, consiguió que al rebotar contra ella se redirigiera cada vez más abajo, más y más… hasta que rebotó hacia Negro. Al recibir el impacto de su propio hechizo rebotando contra él, este salió despedido hacia atrás con un poder inmenso, que él no fue capaz de repeler.

-¡TOMA ESTO, MALDITA! -gritó el otro Ron, Rojo. Apareció de pronto ante ella y llevaba su arma, su gigantesca arma, en brazos y apuntándola hacia ella.

-¿Qué demonios haces? -Jean lanzó una risotada-. ¿Siquiera sabes para que sirve ese objeto? No recuerdo si estuviste en la última batalla de Hogwarts…

-Sé bien para qué sirve -dijo él, creando misterio-. Con esta arma, que aún está conectada al mundo de los muertos, voy a traer a la vida a Harry Potter.

La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Jean.

-Ni Macho, ni Guerrero, ni ningún otro -dijo Ron, el arma amenazadoramente apuntando hacia Jean-. El verdadero. El Harry original. El que siempre hemos conocido. El que murió para matar a Christopher, con el Destruim Incantatum. He recuperado esta arma del fondo del Departamento de Misterios, para traerlo de vuelta a la vida. Para revivirlo a él, de una vez por todas. Él es el héroe que necesitamos, y él podrá destruirte.

Jean apretó su varita con fuerza y volvió a adoptar una expresión de ira.

-Aunque algunos piensen que él no fue allí al morir… -Ron tenía el dedo en el gatillo, listo-. Yo creo firmemente que allí fue. Y aunque no lo vi cuando estuve allí… Mis esperanzas no pueden estar erradas. Sé que él volverá. Sencillamente porque tiene que volver. Sencillamente, porque él es el verdadero héroe que debería destruirte. Llegó el momento, finalmente. Llegó el momento de traerlo a esta batalla.

Sin decir más, Ron apretó a fondo el gatillo de su arma. Un rayo gigantesco salió de ella, pasó más allá de Jean y generó un portal de luz dorada que brilló tras ella, en el aire. El portal era un círculo que se abría, más y más.

Un círculo que brillaba en el aire, tras ellos.

Un círculo que se ampliaba, brillaba y brillaba… Pero nadie salía de él.

Jean empezó a reír, con ganas.

-¡Te avergüenzas a ti mismo, Ron! -dijo, en medio de sus malévolas carcajadas-. ¡No eres nada! ¡No eres rival para mí! ¡Tu estúpido juguete no ha hecho nada…!

Pero entonces, la bruja se calló de súbito. Ron se hizo visera con una mano, porque del intenso y enceguecedor brillo del portal que había abierto estaba surgiendo algo…

-Harry -dijo Hermione, la Hermione del Universo 2, aun tendida en el suelo, alzando la mirada.

Harry Potter avanzaba caminando de forma parsimoniosa, saliendo del portal de luz conjurado por el arma de Ron.

-¡SI! -gritó Ron, agitando un puño en el aire. Jean le lanzó un hechizo, con furia, y el chico salió despedido hacia atrás.

Harry avanzó caminando con lentitud, hacia Jean. Tenía el cuerpo musculoso, tal como lo había tenido antes de morir. No usaba lentes, y tenía sus nuevas cicatrices en la cara. Todo igual que como había estado antes de morir.

El muchacho dio varios pasos, se agachó y tomó una varita del suelo. Era la varita de una de las versiones adultas de ellos, del Harry adulto, que este había perdido antes de caer por la cascada. Con la varita en la mano, un brillo dorado empezó a bañar al muchacho, que quedó envuelto en él, sus ojos brillando y su corto cabello, en la parte de la cabeza que no tenía rapada, centellando mientras flotaba en el aire.

Hermione se puso de pie, se sostuvo de un árbol y lo miró con atención.

-No es Harry -dijo entonces, al observar algo en la espalda del chico.

-¿Qué? -Ron llegó trastabillando hasta ella, y se sostuvo de un árbol también.

-Es Guerrero -dijo ella, asombrada.

En efecto, el chico aún tenía sus dos espadas colgando de la espalda. En ese momento, se las quitó y las dejó caer al suelo.

El truco de Ron no había funcionado. Nadie había salido del portal. Guerrero simplemente había aparecido caminando por un costado de este. Pero ahora brillaba en color dorado, y tenía una varita en la mano.

-No me importa cuánto brilles -le dijo Jean, mirándolo con desprecio-. Sé quién eres. No eres más que un pobre idiota que quedó abandonado en los restos del Universo 6, antes de que yo llegara a sacarte de ese agujero. Ni siquiera puedes usar magia.

Pero Guerrero miró su varita, la alzó con furia en el aire, agitándola rápidamente, la dirigió hacia ella, y un rayo de luz dorada salió de allí y golpeó a Jean directo en el pecho, lanzándola volando por los aires.

-¡DEPULSO! -bramó Guerrero, agitando su varita una vez más, y Jean volvió a saltar por los aires, más lejos.

-¡Wow! -dijo Hermy, poniéndose de pie-. ¡Puede hacer magia de vuelta!

Con un grito de ira, Jean se incorporó, agitó su varita y luchó contra él, mientras corría hacia adelante aullando con furia. Guerrero esquivó su hechizo y contraatacó con un encantamiento de desarme. El duelo entre ambos se desató con violencia, con rayos que salían despedidos de ambas varitas y rebotaban contra todos lados, arrancando árboles de raíz y golpeando con ímpetu en el suelo, haciendo que la tierra y rocas saltaran por los aires, dejando cráteres en el suelo.

-Guerrero… -Ron lo miró, boquiabierto-. Él es Harry… De verdad lo es… Es el héroe que necesitamos.

Guerrero daba batalla con valentía y honor, blandiendo su varita como un verdadero Harry Potter. Los hechizos golpeaban todo en torno a Jean, haciendo que cada vez se le hiciera más difícil a la bruja repelerlos.

Rápidamente, los demás se unieron a la batalla nuevamente. Juntos, Hermione, Ron y Hermy lanzaron todo tipo de hechizos sobre Jean, al tiempo que Negro y Macho aparecían de vuelta en batalla, apuntando con sus varitas y atacando.

-¡AHHHHH! -gritaban todos con furia, con gritos de guerra, lanzando rayos de poder, campos de fuerza, encantamientos y hechizos de todo tipo contra ella, todos juntos en equipo.

Jean sacudía su brazo con una violencia inusitada, repeliendo todos los hechizos que le lanzaban a la vez, encontrando incluso momentos para contraatacar y lanzar hechizos a toda velocidad para todos lados, hacia todos ellos.

-Hermione… -Ron, en medio de todo el caos de luces y hechizos que volaban por todos lados, se volvió hacia la chica que estaba a su lado, y compartió una mirada con ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo-. Lo siento. Lo siento por todo lo que pasó. Te traté mal. Hice que te fueras. Lo lamento tanto…

-No te preocupes -ella se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios, que lo tomó por sorpresa-. Todo está perdonado. Te amo. Te amo mucho.

Se besaron con fuerza, abrazándose en medio de todo el caos. Y luego, por puro reflejo, Ron se apartó de golpe y se puso delante de ella para repeler un hechizo que había volado hacia allí, salvándola justo a tiempo.

-Yo también te amo -le dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro lleno de pecas.

-¡Ataquen a Jean! -gritó Guerrero, agitando su varita como loco junto a ellos-. ¡Y bésense luego!

En ese momento, se oyó un ¡crack! y dos magos aparecieron junto a ellos: Harry y Hermione adultos estaban nuevamente en batalla, habiendo regresado luego de semejante caída, que habrían amortiguado con la varita que les quedaba.

-¡Tengan! -Ron abrió su mochila y apuntó adentro con su varita-. ¡Accio varitas!

Saltaron unas quince varitas del interior, de las cuales el muchacho tomó un puñado y se lo lanzó a los recién llegados, ya que el Harry adulto había perdido su varita antes de caer.

-Vaya, estabas bien equipado -comentó Hermione, mientras atacaba a Jean sin cesar, mirando la cantidad de varitas que habían saltado de la mochila de su novio.

-Estaban incautadas en el Departamento de Misterios -explicó él-. ¡Así que cuidado! Quizás tengan alguna propiedad extraña.

Efectivamente, el Harry adulto acababa de lanzarle un hechizo a Jean con una de ellas, y en vez de salir el rayo de magia correspondiente al hechizo salieron un montón de ratas, que volaron por el aire y cayeron sobre Jean, que desconcertada se las quitó de encima con un solo hechizo, que las lanzó a todas volando por todos lados.

-¡Hermy! -gritó Guerrero, en medio de la batalla-. ¡Es hora! ¡Usemos nuestra mejor arma!

Jean se defendió de todos los ataques contra ella, abrió una grieta en medio del suelo e hizo que un chorro de lava venido de ninguna parte, al parecer, saltara por los aires y salpicara sobre todos ellos.

-¡¿Y ahora de qué habla el chico Super Saiyajin con nuevos poderes mágicos?! -preguntó Macho, agitando su varita con violencia mientras hablaba.

Hermy rebuscó en sus bolsillos, con prisa.

-La tenemos desde hace rato, pero estábamos esperando el momento apropiado -explicó Hermy, sacando de a uno los objetos, mientras los demás atacaban y al mismo tiempo la miraban de reojo para ver de qué hablaba-. Guerrero tuvo la idea… -sacó una capa, que se les hizo muy familiar-. Cuando estábamos en la boda de los Harry y Hermione del futuro del Universo 4 -Sacó luego una piedra, que sostuvo en alto-. Guerrero pensó que si El Cazador de Brujas nunca había existido en ese universo, entonces estos objetos seguirían en los lugares donde nosotros sabíamos que siempre habían estado… -sacó finalmente una varita, larga y llena de esferas todo a lo largo.

-Es la Varita de Saúco -dijo Macho, comprendiendo-. Y la Piedra de la Resurrección. Y la capa para hacerse invisible.

-Las Reliquias de la Muerte -dijo Negro, comprendiendo también-. ¡Son unos genios!

De pronto, todos dejaron de atacar. Porque ahora Jean también miraba los tres objetos, con una expresión nueva en el rostro: miedo.

-Traídos directamente del Universo 4, donde nadie los destruyó jamás -Hermy unió los tres objetos, y el brillo dorado que la envolvía pareció crecer teniendo la chica esos tres objetos en la mano. Hasta su cabello había dejado de verse de colores rosados, y ahora estaba cubierto de tanto brillo que parecía dorado también.

Jean tenía los ojos muy abiertos, mirando las Reliquias de la Muerte con temor.

-Hasta nunca, Jean -dijo Hermy, y alzó los tres objetos en alto.

Todos miraron con mucho asombro, a los tres objetos, y se quedaron esperando el momento. El momento en que algo pasara, en que Hermy, con el poder de los tres objetos, se convirtiera en la Maestra de la Muerte y destruyera a Jean con algún poder impresionante.

Pero nada pasó.

Hermy abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

Jean volvió a sonreír. No había funcionado.

-Pobre tonta -Jean ensanchó su sonrisa-. ¿Los posees todos? No, ¿verdad? ¿No aprendiste la lección? Debes poseerlos, Hermione… Debes haber vencido a su dueño anterior. ¿Venciste al antiguo propietario de la varita, Harry? ¿Obtuviste la piedra quitándosela a su dueño anterior, Harry? Claro que no. Pero no tendrán posibilidad de comprobar si a alguna de las tontas imitaciones de Harry aquí presentes le responden. Porque sé exactamente qué hacer con tu juguete.

Y, entonces, de la nada, Jean cayó hacia adelante, de boca al suelo.

Todos se quedaron en shock.

Se hizo un silencio eterno…

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? -preguntó el Harry adulto.

Nadie entendía nada. En medio de su discurso, Jean había caído al suelo… ¿Muerta?

Pero no. No había sido eso. Algo más pasaba allí. Algo más, y extraño.

Se sentía como si una ventisca flotara entre ellos. Como si un espíritu estuviera flotando alrededor.

-Es la fuerza del mal -dijo Hermione-. La soltó. La liberó. Salió de ese cuerpo en el que estaba, y quedó liberada en el aire… Está aquí, entre nosotros. ¿Qué está tramando…?

Y entonces, con horror, vieron que una sonrisa malvada se dibujaba en los labios del Harry adulto, que lentamente los miró a todos con una expresión psicótica que solo habían visto en una persona antes. En Jean.

-¿Amor? -dijo la Hermione adulta, mirando a su compañero con miedo.

-¡DESTRUIM INCANTATUM! -aulló el hombre, apuntando directo a las Reliquias de la Muerte.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! -gritó la mujer a su lado, extendiendo un brazo hacia él.

Un rayo de energía impresionante brotó del cuerpo del hombre, pasando a través de su varita con una fuerza descomunal y golpeando las Reliquias de la Muerte con un poder mayor a ninguno que hubieran presenciado antes ese día.

Justo a tiempo, en la misma milésima de segundo en que el rayo de poder golpeaba a las Reliquias de la Muerte, Guerrero saltó y cayó sobre Hermy Perry, lanzándola a un lado, lejos de las reliquias, mientras estas explotaban en pedazos en una explosión gigante que lanzó una onda expansiva sobre todos ellos. Ambos cayeron al suelo, rodando por la tierra montaña abajo, varios metros.

El Harry adulto quedó parcialmente consumido, la luz se fue de sus ojos y cayó de lado, con medio cuerpo carbonizado.

Había muerto.

Llorando, la Hermione adulta cayó de rodillas al suelo, tapándose la cara con ambas manos. Luego tomó una mano del hombre y se lo quedó mirando, sin dejar de llorar. Todos los demás contemplaban la escena conmocionados. Pero nadie tanto como Hermy, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos por el terror. Ya no brillaba, y su cabello rosa caía sobre su cara, que estaba muy afectada.

-Fue mi culpa -dijo, y Guerrero la tomó del brazo-. Me equivoqué. Murió por mi error…

Pero Guerrero no tuvo tiempo de tratar de consolarla. Porque el espíritu del mal había entrado nuevamente en Jean, y la bruja se estaba poniendo de pie en medio de ellos, riendo a carcajadas.

Macho alzó la mirada hacia ella, con una seriedad brutal. Hermione y Ron, tomados de la mano, también estaban serios como la muerte, mirando a la bruja con total indignación. Negro tenía los labios curvados hacia abajo, y aferraba su varita con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos.

La Hermione adulta lloraba en el suelo, junto al difunto padre de sus hijos.

-Pagarás por lo que hiciste -dijo Macho-. Pagarás por ello, con tu vida. Te extinguirás de este mundo para siempre, y no volverás a poseer a nadie, jamás.

Jean reía y reía, a carcajadas.

Todos explotaban de rabia, en medio de ese momento atroz, donde solo se oían sus risas desquiciadas.

Ron fue el primero que atacó. Le siguió Macho. Luego Hermione. Luego Negro. Luego Guerrero. Luego Hermy. Los seis lanzaron todo tipo de hechizos contra Jean, ya sin medirse de ninguna forma, mezclando maleficios imperdonables con hechizos de ataque.

Jean actuó como siempre, con total agilidad. Agitó su varita en varias sacudidas que lanzaron todos los maleficios lanzados contra ella para todos lados, desviándolos.

Más poderosa que nunca, con una habilidad insospechada, Jean esquivó todos y cada uno de los hechizos.

-¡Necesitamos la fuerza del bien que está dentro de nosotros! -gritó Negro, poniéndose dorado otra vez-. ¡Todos los que la tengan, los que tengan la fuerza del bien de sus universos, concéntrense!

Mientras peleaban contra la bruja, todos hicieron fuerza, concentrándose, buscando evocar esa fuerza del bien de dentro suyo. Negro tenía la del Universo 1, que lo hacía brillar más que nunca. Hermy volvió a convocar la del Universo 4, que tenía dentro también, y empezó a brillar otra vez. Guerrero volvió a rodearse del brillo dorado también, mientras se concentraba y llamaba a la fuerza del bien del Universo 6, y al mismo tiempo lanzaba hechizos con su varita hacia Jean, a toda velocidad.

Macho, finalmente, consiguió convocar la fuerza del bien del Universo 5, y también empezó a brillar en color dorado. Su rostro se volvió mucho más optimista, bañado en aquel resplandor.

Quedaban Hermione y Ron.

-¡Vamos, chicos! -gritó Macho-. ¡Uno de ustedes tiene el poder! ¡Búsquenlo!

Ron cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero no lo consiguió. En ese momento, casi recibe un maleficio de parte de Jean, que fue bloqueado por un escudo convocado por Negro.

Ron abrió los ojos y miró a su lado. Asombrado, vio que Hermione brillaba en dorado y tenía el rostro lleno de determinación y furia.

-¡Wow! -dijo, maravillado-. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que serías tú! ¡Muy bien, Hermione! ¡Ve por ella!

Con un grito de guerra, Hermione lanzó un impresionante rayo dorado hacia Jean. Saltó corriendo hacia ella, con sus nuevos poderes permitiéndole saltar en el aire mucho más alto de lo normal, al tiempo que de su varita salían unas increíbles ramificaciones de rayos y descargas eléctricas, que se unieron en una única fuente de poder, en pleno vuelo de la chica, en el aire, en un círculo de fuerza brillante dorada e intensa, que salió disparada como un cañonazo hacia Jean.

Pero ella, con una destreza que parecía inhumana, saltó por el suelo y rodó de lado, esquivando el impacto.

Ahora casi todos destellaban en color dorado, y todos juntos lanzaban rayos de ese color hacia la malvada bruja, que hacía un esfuerzo descomunal por repelerlos y desviarlos.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -chilló Jean, su rostro rojo por el esfuerzo, haciendo con su varita que todos los rayos de luz lanzados hacia ella rebotaran a su alrededor y saltaran desviados hacia el cielo y a las montañas a su alrededor.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, Jean los tenía rojos. De alguna forma, todo el odio y fuerza que había hecho para contener esos hechizos habían convocado la fuerza del mal dentro suyo con más intensidad que nunca. Ahora sus ojos eran temiblemente rojos intensos, y algo oscuro parecía emerger de todo su cuerpo, un aura diabólica.

Jean lanzó un aullido bestial al cielo. Hizo un barrido de trescientos sesenta grados a su alrededor con su varita, y lanzó en torno a ella un montón de criaturas verdes que se retorcían en el aire, arrojadas desde su varita todo alrededor, hacia sus enemigos.

Eran serpientes. Al menos veinte de ellas. Se enroscaban en el aire, volando para todos lados, y cayeron sobre todos los magos y brujas que estaban allí. Al instante, las serpientes se envolvieron en todos ellos, rodeando sus cuerpos, aprisionando sus brazos y piernas contra sus cuerpos y apretándolos, dejándolos inmovilizados. Parecían tener algún extraño poder capaz de anular el de ellos.

Jean quedó en medio de un círculo, mirando a su alrededor con la satisfacción en el rostro.

Ahora, todos sus enemigos estaban envueltos en serpientes y fuera de combate, aplastados con los fuertes cuerpos de los animales, que no los dejaban manipular sus varitas, ni mover sus brazos. Estaban todos inmóviles, pudiendo mover solo sus cabezas. La Hermione adulta también fue aprisionada por las serpientes, cayendo de lado en el suelo.

Jean respiró agitada, recuperando energías.

-Les dije que no pueden vencerme -dijo, sonriendo de nuevo-. No importa si Guerrero redescubre el poder de hacer magia otra vez… No importa si traen aquí unas Reliquias de la Muerte de otro universo… Ni si convocan la fuerza del bien de dentro de todos ustedes a la vez… Yo sigo siendo más fuerte. Sigo siendo mejor que todos ustedes juntos…

Respiraba muy agitada, sus ojos rojos brillando en medio de un campo de batalla que había quedado devastado, con árboles arrancados, cráteres en el suelo y polvo flotando por todos lados.

Los chicos se retorcían en sus lugares, imposibilitados de cualquier movimiento, manipulación de varita o escape. Los tenía amarrados y prisioneros a su alrededor, de pie.

-¡¿Quién… eres…?! -logró articular Macho, mientras se retorcía tratando de liberarse de las serpientes.

Ella lo miró inclinando la cabeza de lado.

-¿Qué quién soy? ¿Acaso aún tienen dudas? Se los dije. Les dije quién soy… Soy Hermione Jean Granger.

-¡Imposible! -gritó Hermione-. ¡Usas poción multijugos! ¡Lo sabemos!

Ella rompió a reír otra vez.

-Cometen demasiados errores -dijo-. Como confiar en Dumbledore, creer ciegamente todo lo que él dice… -paseó la mirada por todos ellos-. La poción dentro de mi botella metálica jamás fue poción multijugos. Era poción de envejecimiento veloz. Para parecer de treinta y pico de años, en vez de mi verdadera edad. En vez de verme como soy, de la misma edad que tú. La he estado tomando para engañarlos, pero solo para verme mayor.

-No… -Hermione apretó los dientes-. No puede ser. La Hermione del Universo 1 es ella, y jamás viajó al pasado como dijiste. Tu historia era toda mentira. Y la del Universo 2 soy yo. Y los demás universos fueron creados por ti, así que no puedes ser una Hermione de otro de ellos. No puede ser cierto lo que dices.

-Estás muy en lo cierto, Hermione -dijo Jean, sonriendo-. Muy en lo cierto… Pero no del todo. Porque, verás, existe un séptimo universo. Uno que ustedes no conocen.

Y entonces, Ron y Negro gritaron ambos a la vez.

-¡Lo sabía! -dijeron, al unísono. Los demás los miraron desconcertados. -Lo sentimos… Pero se los dijimos. ¡Se los dijimos!

-Ellos tienen razón, quizás por primera vez en sus vidas -se burló Jean-. Existe un Universo 7. O Universo Cero, si prefieren. Ese es el original. Es un universo en el que, luego de la batalla de Hogwarts, luego de la caída de Voldemort, ustedes siguieron todos con sus vidas… De hecho, se casaron y tuvieron hijos, y vivieron felices. Hugo, Rose, tantos niños adorables y hermosos… Una vida muy linda. Albus Potter… Un montón de niños mugrosos.

-Es mi visión -dijo Ron, abriendo grandes los ojos-. ¡Sabía que ese universo existía!

-Sí -dijo Jean-. Solo que, incluso en ese universo, existió la fuerza del bien y la del mal. La del mal, que residía en Voldemort, quedó liberada al morir él. Y fue a parar a alguien que estaba allí ese día, en el Gran Salón de Hogwarts, a solo metros de él: Hermione Granger.

-No -dijo Hermione, nuevamente.

Jean lanzó otra risotada.

-El mal no puede ser vencido -dijo, regodeándose en aquella escena, con todos atrapados por las serpientes, retorciéndose sin poder liberarse-. Al poseer a Hermione, allí nací yo. ¿Lo ven? Soy Hermione Granger. La del Universo Cero. La del universo original. En cuanto caí poseída por esa fuerza del mal, supe el gran potencial que tenía. Encontré el giratiempos, y supe las maravillas que podía hacer con él. Vi el futuro, ese futuro horrible donde nacían todos esos niños, donde nacían Albus Potter, Hugo y Rose, James Sirius Potter, Lily Luna Potter… Me dio tanto asco.

"Así que no estaban tan equivocados, después de todo. Ese universo sí que existe, pero al mismo tiempo no. Fue un futuro posible, un futuro que iba a pasar, en el Universo Cero. Si no fuera porque nací yo. Si no fuera porque poseí a Hermione.

"No perdí el tiempo. Allí mismo, en 1998, creé lo que hemos llamado Universo 1. Pero hice unos pequeños cambios, y la fuerza del mal cayó en el bebé luego de caer el Señor de las Tinieblas. Cayó en Christopher. Y así ocurrió todo lo demás… Hubo un futuro para el Universo 1, que yo vi con mi poder de viajar por los tiempos y universos. Un futuro que ya conocen muy bien, donde los dos hermanos se pelean y acaban regresando juntos al pasado del Universo 2… Pero eso no me importa. Nunca fue mi gran plan. En solo unas semanas, yo había creado el Universo 1, y luego el Universo 2, cuando repliqué esa magia para hacerlo. Nunca fue Christopher. Nunca fue su viaje al pasado el que lo creó. Fui yo. Siempre yo. Aprendí el proceso de creación de universos en solo unos días… Yo, la fuerza del mal, con el giratiempos de Hermione, el que descubrí que la chica tenía, que siempre había tenido, solo tuve que aplicar el gran poder de la magia negra en él, y creé todos los universos.

"Luego vinieron el 3, el 4, el 5 y el 6. Nacieron todos ustedes. Gracias a mí. Siempre gracias a mí. Siempre fui yo. Todos ustedes existen por mí. Ninguno de ustedes viene del universo original.

Los chicos la miraban y se retorcían, con las serpientes apretando sus cuerpos. Todo lo que oían los consternaba y los hacía desear poder liberarse. Pero no podían. Las serpientes eran muy poderosas.

-En el Universo 2, la fuerza del mal quedó liberada al morir Christopher -explicó-. Y cayó en alguien más que estaba allí ese día. Pero no en mí. En un mago cualquiera. Ni siquiera recuerdo quién. Así como en los demás universos, donde Lucius Malfoy y otros magos cualesquiera, sin importancia, fueron huéspedes de la fuerza oscura de cada uno de ellos. Pero ya es hora de que esos magos sin importancia, esos huéspedes sin importancia, las liberen. De que las dejen ir. Porque hoy, compañeros, podrán presenciar el evento más bello que jamás haya ocurrido, desde la creación de todos los universos.

Jean empezó a caminar en el lugar, en el círculo en que estaba en medio de ellos. Y convocó algo con su varita: un caldero. Un caldero enorme que apareció de la nada ante ella, se llenó de la nada misma con un agua hirviente y empezó a lanzar vapor.

-Ya no quiero volver al pasado -reveló entonces-. Ya no me interesa volver a tener mi ejército del Universo 3. Debo admitir que quería volver ahí, estaba intentándolo, cuando me persiguieron por varios universos con esa maldita bola de cristal. Y yo luego la usé, la misma bola de cristal, ese juguete de Dumbledore, para tratar de ir a ese momento del Universo 3 antes de la batalla en Golden Hill, y recuperar mi ejército. Pero solo me hacía avanzar lapsos de un año. Así que lo giré más, con más ímpetu… Pero me trajo aquí por error, a este futuro al que no quería venir. Así que vine a Noruega porque vi, con esa bola, que aquí estaban ellos -señaló a la Hermione adulta-. Y me di cuenta que es hora de pasar al Plan B. Basta de querer recuperar ese ejército. Existe una forma de reconstruirlo. Tal como lo construí la primera vez. Con una poción. Una poción que unirá a todas las fuerzas del mal. Pero, esta vez… Esta vez la elaboraré de la forma correcta.

Macho abrió grandes los ojos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que cuando construiste al gigante de fuego, y todas las demás criaturas del Universo 3… la habías hecho mal? -Macho lucía aterrado ante esa devastadora perspectiva, de pronto. No se quería ni imaginar de cómo sería dicha poción bien hecha, si había sido así de terrible hecha de forma incorrecta…

Jean rompió a reír. El caldero hervía ante ella.

La bruja empezó a mover su varita sobre el caldero, y notaron que emitía vapores oscuros, que salían flotando del interior.

-Que el poder de la fuerza del mal… crezca en este universo -dijo ella, mientras movía su varita en círculos arriba del caldero. La bruja se agachó, tomó un puñado de tierra y lo arrojó dentro. -Que se nutra de los que alguna vez fueron héroes de su universo, sus enemigos…

Jean caminó hacia la Hermione adulta, la Hermione del Universo 1, en el que estaban, y le arrancó un mechón de cabello. Luego blandió un cuchillo que conjuró mediante magia sobre el cuerpo sin vida del Harry adulto, y le cortó una mano, la que no estaba ennegrecida. Con la mano amputada fuera de su cuerpo, y el mechón de cabello, regresó al caldero y arrojó ambas cosas dentro.

Un vapor negro se extendió hacia lo alto, llegando hasta el cielo.

Los demás miraban la escena con terror, petrificados por el horror y con los cuerpos aplastados por las serpientes.

-Que el poder del mal sea unido -dijo Jean, sus ojos rojos mirando el interior del caldero. Algo salió del interior de su cuerpo, algo que lucía como un hilo de vapor oscuro, y penetró dentro del caldero también. Era como si la fuerza oscura dentro de esa Hermione hubiera desprendido un poco de su propia esencia espiritual también y la hubiera vertido en el caldero.

-Convoca a todas las fuerzas del mal -dijo, revolviendo la poción con su varita, sus rojos ojos clavados con psicosis en el interior del caldero, luciendo nada como Hermione-. Quita de ellas sus disfraces…

Entonces, empezó a cambiar. Su rostro se fue volviendo más juvenil. Las arrugas desaparecieron. El cabello dejó de estar alisado. Sus facciones se volvieron más juveniles. El efecto de la poción de envejecimiento veliz desaparecía, y Jean volvía a verse como una Hermione de diecinueve años, recuperando la forma real de ese cuerpo que la fuerza dentro suyo había robado.

La forma que siempre había tenido, originalmente. Verdaderamente, era una Hermione Granger del Universo Cero. Una de diecinueve años. Y, verdaderamente, estaba muy poseída por una fuerza terrible. Ya no había ningún atisbo de una Hermione original dentro de ella. Todo su rostro malvado estaba marcado por la psicosis de una mente enferma y endemoniada, del ser más maligno que hubieran observado nunca.

-Y, sobre todo, reúnelas -dijo Jean, revolviendo la poción-. Reúnelas a todas… a todas las fuerzas del mal… De todos los Universos. Hoy, todas vivirán unidas… Y juntas… En mí.

El cielo se oscureció por completo. Parecía que se estaba volviendo de noche. O quizás era que la poción lanzaba tanto vapor negro azabache en el aire que no podían ver nada. Pero oyeron algo. Y sintieron algo. Había algo flotando en el aire. Alzaron sus miradas al cielo, y vieron que de entre lo negro parecía que algo descendía desde lo alto, desde el cielo. Era como si almas invisibles estuvieran bajando desde el cielo. Almas malignas. Una especie de sonido de carcajadas que Jean no estaba emitiendo en ese momento parecía retumbar en sus oídos. Era como si pudieran sentir que unas fuerzas malignas bajaban desde el cielo, hacia ellos.

-Finalmente, el poder de las siete fuerzas del mal vivirá en mí -dijo Jean, sus ojos rojos muy abiertos, sus brazos extendidos-. Con la Poción del Diablo, los siete Diablos pertenecientes a los siete Universos penetrarán en mi cuerpo… todos juntos… en un solo huésped. Todos juntos, en un solo universo. Todos juntos, vivirán en mí… Para otorgarme un poder inimaginable. Un poder que jamás nadie ha tenido en la historia de ninguno de los universos. Un poder jamás visto desde la mismísima creación del todo, del Big Bang.

Jean levantó una pierna, la pasó dentro del caldero y la sumergió adentro. Luego, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, metió la otra. Quedó sumergida hasta la cintura en el caldero, en la poción. El cuerpo de la Hermione que estaba poseyendo estaba quemándose vivo, de la cintura para abajo, consumido por el hervor del agua.

Salían chispas y fuego del caldero, que se alzaban en una columna de humo negro hacia el cielo oscurecido. Y de allí parecían bajar entidades, fuerzas malvadas. Era como si pudieran sentirlas descender en el terreno, desde lo alto.

-¡El poder…! -gritó, desquiciada, mientras las otras seis fuerzas del mal, provenientes cada una de cada universo, habiendo liberado a sus huéspedes anteriores para penetrar todas juntas dentro de ella, ingresaban en el caldero, en forma de sombras negras, oscuras; venidas desde el cielo lleno del humo de la poción, desde lo alto, para ingresar todas en ella-. ¡EL PODER DE TRANSFORMARLO TODO!

Y entonces, dicho eso, una fuerza impresionante salió del caldero y lo envolvió todo alrededor de ellos. Vieron, horrorizados, que las montañas se hundían en el suelo. El hermoso paisaje de Noruega se transformó en un infierno caótico. El agua bajo ellos, pendiente abajo, se volvió roja, se transformó en lava. Lava burbujeante que subía.

La cascada se congeló, y luego el hielo de rompió por el calor de la lava y se hundió en ella. El suelo se resquebrajó bajo ellos. Todo el verde y los árboles se marchitaron a su alrededor. Sus troncos se volvieron negros y se carbonizaron, y luego se partieron y cayeron consumidos en el suelo.

Las montañas cayeron, hundiéndose, con un ensordecedor sonido similar a una explosión atómica, hasta quedar al nivel del suelo; y lo que antes había sido un paisaje de montañas pasó a ser un terreno llano, una llanura repleta de carbón y tierra ennegrecida. El césped murió y todo quedó cubierto de tierra y roca. La lava se volvió barro, y luego roca también.

Con terror, observaron cómo todo alrededor mutaba hasta quedar fijo de una forma totalmente distinta a antes. Ahora estaban en medio de un terreno llano, sin agua ni árboles, una superficie que se extendía de forma lisa y llana todo alrededor de ellos, por varios kilómetros, con solo tierra y roca. Y nada más.

Y en ella, solo ellos. Solo ellos, en medio de esa nada misma, oscurecida y llena de humo, carbón, una llanura manchada solo por algunas hogueras de fuego que se alzaban en distintos puntos, en la distancia.

El humo trepaba hacia la atmósfera, por todos lados. El cielo era ahora totalmente negro.

Jean salió del caldero, que había dejado de hervir. Sin importarle que sus piernas estuvieran quemadas, salió andando de allí con los brazos extendidos y sus ojos rojos hirviendo con un poder renovado.

-Ahora somos siete -dijo, y su voz ya no sonó como una, sino como siete voces juntas, hablando a la vez, en un eco diabólico y aterrador, una voz grave y de ultratumba-. Siete Diablos. Los siete Diablos de los universos, juntos. Juntos, para matar… Para matarlos a todos. Empezando por ustedes, fuerzas del bien. Ustedes, que ya han agotado mi paciencia. Y ahora, ya no podrán escapar. Ya no podrán huir hacia ningún otro universo.

Con una sacudida de varita, Jean hizo que el giratiempos saliera de la mochila de Ron, así como su bola de cristal. También la bola de cristal de Hermione saltó de su bolsillo, hacia Jean. Y de la nada misma, aparecieron otros giratiempos y bolas de cristal, apareciéndose entre el humo negro, conjurados desde algún otro sitio hacia allí; y todos quedaron flotando en el aire, ante ella.

-Estos son todos los giratiempos y bolas de cristal que quedan -dijo ella-. Todos. Ya no hay más. Y han sido traídos aquí con mi nuevo poder, todos ellos, desde sus respectivos universos. Los he convocado hacia aquí… Cada uno perteneciente a uno de los siete universos… Son todos los que quedan… Lo único que queda para viajar entre los tiempos y los universos. Y están todos juntos aquí, ante mí. Ya no podrán usarlos para volver al pasado y cambiar las cosas. Ya no podrán usarlos para volver al pasado y ganar, con trampas, las batallas que habían perdido originalmente… Ya no más viajes. Eso se termina ahora mismo.

Y entonces, con solo una sacudida de varita, la bruja los destruyó a todos, en una enorme explosión que los impactó, dando de lleno en medio de todos los objetos. Y todos ellos estallaron con un estruendo que resonó en los oídos de los chicos, que habían desistido de luchar contra las serpientes que los mantenían inmóviles y fuera de combate.

Los pedazos de cristal y metal cayeron al suelo, con estrépito.

Jean rompió a reír.

Ya no quedaban rastros de ninguno de ellos. Todos los giratiempos y bolas de cristal habían sido destruidos.

-Ya no hay dónde ir -dijo entonces-. Quedaremos aquí para siempre, queridos míos. Para siempre, en el año 2019. Para siempre, en el Universo 1. Aquí se acabará esto. Desde aquí, mi ejército nacerá nuevamente. Primero, los mataremos a ustedes. Luego, creceremos hasta abatir todo este universo, hasta destruir hasta el último átomo que quede de él. Y luego, con la fuerza que eso nos dé, destruiremos todos los demás universos.

Macho se retorcía, tratando de liberarse de las serpientes de nuevo, decidiendo seguir intentándolo.

-Pues lucharemos… -dijo, con valentía-. Hasta nuestro último aliento… Para detenerte.

Jean lanzó otra carcajada que resonó con una voz diabólica y multiplicada por siete.

-Tendrán que luchar, sí… -dijo, con la voz del mismísimo Diablo-. Pero no solo contra mí… No solo contra los siete Diablos… Sino también contra nuestro ejército.

Y de pronto, la tierra empezó a temblar. La superficie llana sobra la que estaban vibró, y la tierra y roca del suelo empezó a erguirse. Cientos de miles de especies de burbujas brotaron del suelo, de la tierra a sus pies. Y, de esas burbujas, salieron criaturas.

Vieron, horrorizados, que cientos y miles de inferis y otras criaturas oscuras emergían de la tierra. Criaturas horribles y nuevas, que jamás habían visto. Criaturas que tenían varitas en sus manos, varitas negras y curvadas, como ramas de árboles. Unas nuevas y terribles criaturas oscuras que podían usar magia, con sus ojos encendidos fuego dentro de unas cuencas cadavéricas, y sus cuerpos raquíticos negros como el azabache, como la tierra humeante de la que habían emergido.

Mezcladas con miles de inferis, gigantes, leprechauns, y otras criaturas que les pusieron la piel de gallina, fueron saliendo todas desde el mismísimo suelo, y se organizaron en filas, filas y más filas de batalla, todas caminando hacia Jean, todas agrupándose tras ella, en una multitud gigantesca de miles de criaturas formadas detrás de la maligna bruja y de las siete fuerzas oscuras que tenía dentro.

Entonces, Jean agitó su varita, y todas las serpientes que los tenían prisioneros desaparecieron.

-Vamos -dijo, con una sonrisa macabra y diabólica-. Luchen.

Las hileras de miles y miles de esas formas tenebrosas con varitas, de gigantes, y de otras criaturas oscuras de todo tipo quedaron detenidas tras ella, con miles de varitas en sus manos, un ejército diabólico formado tras ella y listo para pelear en cuanto ella les diera la orden.

Eran solo siete magos, contra un ejército oscuro impresionante y jamás visto antes. Un ejército de miles y miles de criaturas tenebrosas, venidas desde el mismísimo infierno invocado por Jean.

Macho lanzó un suspiro, exhausto. Aquel avistamiento, que podría haber hecho huir despavorida a cualquier persona, no le movió un músculo. El muchacho, con el temple firme y el rostro con decisión, listo para la batalla a pesar de la notable desventaja numérica, se sonó el cuello, habiendo recuperado la movilidad de su cuerpo; y dio un paso adelante, con la varita firme en su mano.

Tras él, los demás también avanzaron, posicionándose a su lado, ante el enorme ejército que se perdía de vista en el horizonte, por su impresionante magnitud.

Macho, Negro, Hermione, Ron, Hermy, Guerrero y la Hermione adulta se pusieron todos uno al lado del otro, mirando a los ojos a Jean, listos para la batalla ante ella y su ejército.

Los siete juntos, y decididos.

Lo siete, dispuestos a morir peleando.

Los siete, listos para no darse por vencidos.

No ese día.

Empuñaron sus siete varitas, miraron a Jean con determinación y convicción, con furia y rencor.

Y entonces, de pronto, alguien más apareció en el campo de batalla.

-¿Interrumpo algo? -dijo una voz, tras ellos.

Hermione giró sobre sus talones y miró hacia atrás.

Dumbledore estaba tras ellos. Había aparecido allí de la nada misma, y los miraba con su rostro muy tranquilo, como si estuviera cómodo en su casa, en vez de en un campo de batalla donde había miles de criaturas malignas ante él, por no mencionar siete diablos juntos en un solo cuerpo.

-Dumbledore -dijo la Hermione mayor, mirándolo-. Ha venido… Como dijo Harry.

-Te dije que confiaras en mí, Hermione -le dijo a la Hermione adulta, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Dumbledore -dijo Jean, su voz amplificada y con eco, resonando en el campo de batalla-. ¿Has venido a morir también?

-He venido a detenerte -dijo él, con tranquilidad.

Jean rompió a reír más fuerte y de forma más demente que nunca, una risa malvada que resonó todo alrededor.

-¿Tú y cuántos más? -dijo, con burla.

-Bueno, pues… -Dumbledore giró la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de superioridad, y miró tras él, donde no había nada más que kilómetros de tierra lisa, sin nadie.

Y entonces, luces blancas brillantes empezaron a surgir allí. Tras a él, y tras los chicos, se empezaron a formar un montón de luces blancas, brillantes, emergiendo en distintos lugares del gigantesco terreno tras ellos, en distintos puntos separados entre sí. Y de ellas, empezaron a surgir cientos y cientos de magos y brujas. Todos apareciendo allí, salidos de las luces brillantes. Poblando todo el lugar.

Jean frunció el ceño, colérica.

Los chicos vieron que las luces blancas eran en verdad magos y brujas que se estaban apareciendo allí con bolas de cristal, y eran estas las que centellaban en ese color. Eran cientos de bolas de cristal, todas apareciendo de la nada allí mismo, en el campo de batalla, en el gigantesco espacio vacío que había ante el ejército de Jean.

De a poco, ese espacio se fue llenando de cientos de magos y brujas, llenando el campo de batalla tras los seis chicos, la Hermione adulta y Dumbledore.

Vieron que todos esos magos eran gente conocida, u otras versiones de ellos mismos: Había cientos de Harry, de Ron y de Hermione; había infinidad de Sirius, Hagrid, Steve Granger... Incluso, Macho contuvo el aliento al ver varias copias de sus padres, de Lily y James Potter, y de miembros de la Orden del Fénix que habían muerto, como Ojoloco Moody.

-¿Qué es esto? -dijo Guerrero, boquiabierto-. ¿Cómo es posible?

Jean explotaba de furia, mirando a Dumbledore con sus ojos rojos encendidos en llamas.

-¿No creerás que eras la única con un plan, verdad? -dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Jean con una sonrisa típica suya-. Yo también he tenido tiempo… Tiempo que usé para crear cientos de universos. Universos donde la fuerza del bien creció en intensidad, mucha más intensidad que las fuerzas del mal en ellos. He creado cientos de universos nuevos, llenos de copias de todos nosotros… En cada uno de ellos, la fuerza del bien la he posicionado dentro de un excelente mago o bruja, que no solo sea un huésped, sino una excelente persona…

Vieron que varias copias de Lily y James Potter miraban a Macho y Guerrero, sonrientes, y los saludaban.

-Magos que además de ser huéspedes del bien, sean huéspedes del amor y la nobleza de espíritu… -siguió Dumbledore-. Poderes que tú nunca conocerás… Como te lo he dicho en otras oportunidades… Como se lo he dicho a tus huéspedes anteriores.

De los haces de luz blanca, salieron muchos Lupin, Tonks, Fred, George, Bill, Ginny, y otros amigos y conocidos de ellos.

Los chicos los miraban a todos boquiabiertos. Contemplaban, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos, un inmenso ejército de cientos de magos conocidos, amigos de ellos, personas que creyeron que no volverían a ver nunca, todos con bolas de cristal en sus manos, apareciendo tras Dumbledore y formando un frente de batalla lleno de luz blanca y casi tan grande como el ejército de Jean.

Con ira y profundo rencor, Jean observó cómo los últimos magos aparecían ante ella, con sus bolas de cristal: Versiones de la profesora McGonagall, estudiantes de Hogwarts, antiguos directores del colegio, profesores, miembros de la familia Weasley y otras familias de magos. También habías varias copias de Kingsley, del mismo Dumbledore, de Neville, Charlie Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Percy, Snape, Draco...

-Los he traído de todos puntos distintos del tiempo -siguió diciendo Dumbledore, con tranquilidad, cosa que irritaba sobremanera a Jean-. De los tiempos. De todos momentos diferentes… De épocas anteriores… De futuros desconocidos… De cientos de universos distintos. Y todos ellos brillarán hoy con la fuerza del bien.

Macho vio que una copia de su madre, de Lily, caminaba hasta quedar de pie tras él, y lo tomaba de los hombros, en apoyo. Sintió como si su alma abandonara su cuerpo con el contacto de sus cálidas manos. También había magos que creyeron eran Ted Lupin, Albus Potter, Hugo y Rose Granger-Weasley, entre otros, en versiones adolescentes.

-Han venido de todas partes… para detenerte -continuó Dumbledore.

Una copia de James se paró al lado de Guerrero. Una de Fred y otra de George junto a Negro. Una de Ginny junto a Rojo. Una de Snape junto a Hermione, y otra de Lupin junto a Hermy.

-Creo que estamos listos para la batalla -dijo Dumbledore, como si estuviera sugiriendo jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico, mirando con toda tranquilidad a su alrededor, a los cientos de brujas y magos aparecidos tras él.

Entonces, sus ojos se clavaron en los de Jean, que explotaba de ira.

Dumbledore curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

-¿Comenzamos?


	35. La batalla de nuestras vidas

35\. La batalla de nuestras vidas

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Con un único y épico grito que resonó por la inmensidad del campo de batalla, repleto de magos, brujas y criaturas oscuras, los dos gigantescos grupos antagónicos corrieron el uno hacia el otro atravesando la corta distancia que los dividía, en esos terrenos desérticos y llenos de humo y roca, y la batalla empezó.

Antes de que ambos gigantescos grupos de criaturas y magos colisionaran, todos estos apuntaron hacia adelante con sus varitas, y los hechizos comenzaron.

Macho, Hermione, Negro, Ron, Hermy y Guerrero sintieron como si todo a su alrededor se convirtiera en un psicodélico espectáculo de luces de colores. El grito de guerra emitido por miles de magos y brujas había quedado resonando en el aire, y ahora las luces de absolutamente todos los colores del arcoíris llenaron cada centímetro de su campo de visión.

Los hechizos y encantamientos producidos por el bando de ellos, así como también por el bando de las criaturas oscuras destrozaron el aire con violencia, golpeando por doquier y abatiendo personas y criaturas todo alrededor. El poder de la batalla era atroz. Jamás en su vida hubieran imaginado ver tantos hechizos y encantamientos siendo lanzados a la vez en un solo lugar. Jamás en sus vidas hubieran siquiera podido imaginar algo así: Era un escenario de batalla donde las figuras llegaban desde un horizonte hasta el otro, en un ambiente caótico y catastrófico, con el estruendo del escalofriantemente épico grito de batalla eterno que se fundió lentamente en medio del sonido de las explosiones y de la magia estallando desde las miles de varitas hacia sus objetivos.

Sus rostros estaban iluminados en verde, violeta, fucsia, rojo, azul, amarillo, y todos los colores. El estruendo en sus oídos era tal que no podían distinguir los sonidos, mezcla de gritos, explosiones, zumbidos, sonidos de impactos de distintos hechizos, entre muchos otros. La cantidad e inmensidad de hechizos lanzados entre ambos bandos los abrumó llenando todo lo que los rodeaba de estruendo, luces y ondas expansivas que les llegaban de todos lados, cuando los encantamientos golpeaban en sus objetivos, salían disparados desviados, alteraban el campo de batalla con explosiones, cráteres, polvo y chispas.

-¡Estás muy tensa, Hermione! -bromeó Macho, blandiendo su varita con destreza junto a la joven de diecinueve años del Universo 2 y hablándole a los gritos en medio de todo el estruendo-. ¡Disfruta del momento! ¡Quizás no sobrevivamos para hacer nada más!

-¡¿Quieres que disfrute de esto?! -chilló ella, esquivando un encantamiento confringo que explotó tras ella y lanzó tierra, rocas y polvo por todos lados-. ¡ES UNA LOCURA!

Pero Macho lanzó una carcajada mientras un conjunto de varios sectumsempra lanzados por él descuartizaban a un grupo de leprechauns diabólicos.

-¡Dijiste que habíamos revivido la aventura de nuestras vidas, antes! -le dijo Hermione, girando la cabeza hacia él y esbozando entonces una sonrisa, mientras agitaba su varita en el aire lanzando hechizos de largo alcance, a la distancia en la zona de enemigos-. ¡Pues ahora estamos viviendo la batalla de nuestras vidas!

-¡Ya lo creo!

El suelo temblaba bajo sus pies, por el poder de los impactos de los miles de hechizos. Se sentía como estar corriendo en un terremoto. Ningún lugar se sentía seguro: El aire era atravesado por cientos de hechizos a toda velocidad, que pasaban junto a ellos como rayos y amenazaban con golpear contra uno de ellos en cualquier momento y aniquilarlos al instante. Pero el suelo no era mucho más seguro que el aire, ya que parecía a punto de agrietarse y abrirse al medio en cualquier momento, por el temblor que venía de él, ya sea este producto de los maleficios de Jean que habían probado ser capaces de abrir la tierra y hacer brotar lava de ella; o ya fuera por las pisadas de miles de miles de magos y criaturas oscuras a la vez corriendo, saltando, abalanzándose unas sobre otras y lanzando hechizos y encantamientos con intensos poderes y fuertes impactos a la vez.

-¡Tomen esto, cosas feas! -gritaba Negro, lanzando una risotada mientras giraba su varita en el aire y una espiral de chispas color fucsia formaban una especie de cadena que sujetó las piernas de unas quince de las criaturas oscuras con varitas, que cayeron al suelo.

-¡Bien hecho, amor! -gritó Macho, lanzando una risotada al ver eso. Dio un paso hacia Negro y extendió una mano, a unos dos metros de él, dispuesto a acercarse lo suficiente para chocarle los cinco.

Y entonces…

De los cientos de rayos de luces de hechizos y encantamientos que volaban todo alrededor de ellos, alborotándoles el cabello, lanzando tierra y polvo en sus caras, un rayo de luz verde que jamás sabrían quién había conjurado, que estaba perdido volando por allí, golpeó a Negro en el pecho.

La sonrisa seguía en los labios de Macho, incluso después de que Negro cayera hacia atrás, con sus brazos extendidos hacia adelante y su cabello negro tapándole la cara, mientras caía y se perdía de vista tras una ventisca de tierra provocada por el impacto de un hechizo justo detrás de ellos, que ocasionó una explosión.

Lentamente, como si no pudiera entender lo que había pasado, las cejas de Macho empezaron a arquearse, cambiando esa expresión de diversión por una de preocupación, y luego por una de consternación. Su sonrisa tembló en su rostro y desapareció, perdiéndose con una ventisca de polvo y borrándose en un resplandor rojo proveniente de un hechizo cercano.

-¿Negro?

Macho saltó hacia adelante, avanzando entre los hechizos, rayos y explosiones como en un trance, sin ser consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por un instante. Olvidando todos los peligros mortales que estaban teniendo lugar a su alrededor, avanzó y se agachó en el suelo, quedando cubierto hasta la cabeza de la nube de polvo que flotaba entre los pies de la horda de magos que corrían, saltaban, agitaban sus brazos, desviaban hechizos y lanzaban otros. Se arrastró andando a gachas por el suelo, pasando junto a los pies de un Snape adulto que repelía hechizos de forma magistral y ondeaba su capa mientras atacaba a un grupo de criaturas oscuras.

Finalmente, llegó junto al cuerpo que yacía tendido en el suelo. Abrió grandes los ojos, sus labios entreabiertos, sus manos tanteando hasta encontrar el cuerpo, y temblando ligeramente mientras lo daban vuelta, para colocarlo boca arriba.

Negro yacía muerto en el suelo. No había dudas de que estaba muerto, pero Macho igualmente le tomó el pulso con dos dedos, sintiendo como si estuviera en medio de un instante perdido en algún punto de los muchos tiempos que había vivido recientemente, como si estuviera detenido en aquel túnel del tiempo, perdido en un lugar donde el tiempo simplemente no existía.

Pero no. El tiempo sí existía. Y estaba ocurriendo allí, a su alrededor. Tomó noción nuevamente, poco a poco, de la tremenda cantidad de hechizos que pasaban zumbando por encima de su cabeza, golpeando y matando a un Harry de algún universo donde su cabello tenía el estilo de antes; a un Ron con cabello rojo largo por los hombros; a una Hermione de unos veinte y pico de años. Rayos que estaban impactando entre medio de un grupo de alumnos de Hufflepuff que salían volando por los aires producto de una enorme explosión; vecinos de Hogsmeade que eran abatidos por los inferis, que se lanzaban sobre sus cuerpos para devorarlos…

Macho cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras abrazaba la cabeza sin vida de Negro, del muchacho que lo había acompañado a través de toda esa aventura, a través de todos esos meses que habían transcurrido; o años, si se tomaba en cuenta que estaban en el año 2019 ya. Cerró los ojos y los apretó, para fingir que solo estaban ellos dos allí, y tenía el tiempo necesario para sufrir su pérdida. Le revolvió el cabello negro con una mano, mientras rodeaba su cabeza con los brazos, mientras acariciaba el cuerpo del muchacho con quien había vivido toda esa absoluta locura que había conducido al momento en el que estaba.

No estaba seguro de que alguien más hubiera notado lo que había pasado, además de él. Macho se puso de pie, y su rostro estaba ahora transformado, nada parecido a como había sido antes. Luego de ver a una Ginny de unos treinta años caer bajo un Avada Kedabra a menos de tres metros de distancia, el muchacho aferró su varita con fuerza, se volvió hacia las criaturas oscuras que se acercaban lanzando hechizos por doquier, y empezó a gritar con locura.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -aulló Macho, transformado por la ira. Agitó su varita con violencia, y los cuerpos de las criaturas oscuras empezaron a volar por los aires ante él. Sus cuerpos malévolos y huesudos se partieron con cada barrido de su varita, y empezaron a caer de a grupos derrotados ante sus hechizos. Un gran cráter se abrió en el suelo en medio de una zona atestada de ellas, y los demás vieron que Macho volaba a varios metros de altura, por sobre todos ellos, en un salto impresionante conjurado por su propia magia; sus ojos centellaban en dorado mientras un rayo de poder que emergía de su varita lo conectaba con el centro de todas las bestias bajo él, criaturas que se hundieron en el suelo y desaparecieron en el cráter por el intenso poder conjurado por la terrible rabia que Macho estaba transmitiendo a través de su varita.

Hermy corría por entre una masa de inferis aterradores, con sus carnes putrefactas colgando de sus cuerpos. La chica corría a toda velocidad, lanzando hechizos para abrirse paso entre medio de ellos, y mientras lo hacía iba dejando caer al suelo chorros de un líquido fucsia que brotaba de su varita, conjurado por ella.

Luego de atravesar varios kilómetros corriendo entre cientos de criaturas oscuras, alzó su varita al cielo y gritó:

-¡PROCURSUS!

De los distintos lugares donde había caído el líquido fucsia surgió un chirrido similar al de una pava cuando el agua está ya hirviendo. El sonido fue seguido de una fuerte humareda fucsia, y al cabo de unos segundos todo estalló en pedazos, mandando cientos de criaturas oscuras a volar por todos lados.

-¡IMPRESIONANTE, HERMY! -la felicitó Guerrero, que luchaba contra veinte a la vez, lanzándoles rayos dorados con su varita.

-¿Dónde está Jean? -preguntó Hermy, acercándose a él. Estaban inmersos en un mar de gente, de criaturas asquerosas y rayos de todos colores.

-¡Creo que la vi en algún lado! -gritó Guerrero, para hacerse oír. Miró alrededor, buscando la fuente de hechizos más poderosa en su campo visual. -¡Creo que está por allá!

-¡Vamos!

Ambos corrieron en esa dirección, abatiendo tantas criaturas como fuera posible en el camino. Mientras Guerrero atacaba sin piedad a un grupo de varios inferi, vio que una figura pelirroja aparecía del otro lado de este y lo ayudaba dándoles pelea, hasta derrotarlos.

-¡Ron! -dijo, con felicidad, al ver al muchacho-. Oye, vamos a buscar a Jean… Espera, ¿de qué universo eres tú?

-Del sesenta y pico, ¡qué se yo! -dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros-. No estoy seguro. Mira, Dumbledore se apareció en mi casa hace un rato y me voló la cabeza con todo eso de los universos y de que yo tenía el poder del bien, o algo así. Luego me trajo hacia aquí. ¡Encima de todo se equivocó de casa, porque pensó que aún vivía en La Madriguera, y me dijo que tardó como tres horas en descubrir que ahora vivo en Francia!

Guerrero quedó un instante sin habla por toda esa información, anonadado.

-Bien. Da igual. ¿Somos amigos en tu universo?

-Sí, claro.

-¡Genial! Ayúdame a buscar a Jean entonces. ¡Tenemos que vencerla!

Ron miró alrededor, y los tres tuvieron que apartarse, porque justo en ese momento una roca del tamaño de una casa apareció en el aire, salida de quién sabía dónde, volando y girando en el lugar hacia ellos. Saltaron todos a un lado, y Ron se incorporó rápidamente luego del impacto para buscar algo en su mochila, que estaba extendida por dentro mediante magia.

-Menos mal que traje estas -comentó, metiendo su varita dentro-. ¡ACCIO SAETAS DE FUEGO IV!

-¿Cuatro? -Guerrero se quedó atónito.

Se oyó un sonido como el de un disparo, y al instante Guerrero y Hermy sintieron algo en sus manos. Eran dos escobas, que acababan de llegar tan rápido que no las vieron venir, y aterrizaron en sus manos de una forma tan suave que no lo sintieron hasta que las tuvieron allí, y vieron que eran doradas y tenían detalles en oro por todos lados, pero eran tan ligeras como montar el mismísimo aire.

Se subieron los tres en ellas, dieron una patada al suelo y empezaron a volar con una velocidad que jamás habían experimentado antes por encima de toda la batalla.

-¡MAMÁ, DALES EN LAS COSTILLAS, ALLÍ CAEN MÁS FÁCIL! -gritó una voz junto a la Hermione del Universo 2. La chica vio que, a su lado, había un Harry que lucía igual a Guerrero, luchando hombro a hombro con una Lily Evans de aproximadamente veinte años. Era muy extraño verlos a ambos de la misma edad, y juntos.

Hermione se posicionó junto a ellos y siguió lanzando hechizos por todos lados y esquivando otros, haciendo uso de toda su habilidad.

-¡¿Eres Guerrero?! -le preguntó, a los gritos.

-¡No! -respondió él, blandiendo su varita junto a su madre-. ¡Soy Harry Potter! ¡Mucho gusto!

Hermione se dio cuenta de que el chico ni siquiera había volteado a verla y no se había dado cuenta de que ella era una Hermione. Debía ser un Harry de algún otro universo. Tenía toda su atención puesta en su madre, a quien protegía con su vida de cualquier hechizo que se le acercara, y no había en él ojos para nadie más.

-¡Bien hecho, hijo! -dijo Lily, que daba una excelente pelea también-. ¡Tienes que enseñarme cómo haces ese hechizo!

-¿El Sectumsempra? -dijo una nueva voz. Hermione vio que un James Potter de veinte años también aparecía corriendo tras ellos y se posicionaba junto a los dos, realizando muchísimos encantamientos todos juntos. -¡Ese lo inventó el bobo de Snape, amor!

-¿A quién le dices bobo? -dijo otra voz, y Hermione vio que un Snape de aproximadamente quince años aparecía tras James, sudando-. ¡Yo soy el Príncipe Mestizo, y acabo de salvarte el trasero! ¡Ese esqueleto estaba por matarte, así que ten más respeto! ¡Siempre has sido tan ingrato, hipócrita…!

-¡Cierra el pico y ataca, Quejicus!

En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta de que era Hermione la que le había hablado antes, y estaba luchando junto a ellos.

-¡Ah, hola! -la saludó, sonriente-. ¿No me odias en tu universo?

-¿Por qué habría de odiarte? -le preguntó ella, confundida.

-¡Genial! -dijo él, entusiasmado, y conjuró un escudo que bloqueó un hechizo que había sido disparado hacia allí y casi da directo en la joven-. ¡En mi universo no has vuelto a hablarme luego de cierto incidente con un elfo doméstico, un encantamiento para apagar incendios que quise enseñarle a Seamus y me salió mal, y un hechizo aguamenti que también salió mal y avivó las llamas en vez de apagar el incendio, quemando más al elfo!

Hermione abrió grandes los ojos, con horror.

-¡Pero no fue mi culpa! -se defendió él, atacando a diestro y siniestro-. ¿Verdad que no, mamá?

-Hijo, no tengo ni idea -dijo Lily, la voz agitada por conjurar decenas de hechizos en solo un minuto, defendiendo a todos los magos y brujas que tenían cerca y atacando en cada oportunidad-. ¡Lamento decirte que me he perdido de la mayoría de los momentos de tu vida, amor!

-¡No importa, mamá! -dijo él, que se veía más contento de lo que Hermione lo había visto en su vida-. ¡Estás aquí ahora!

-Enseguida vengo -Hermione corrió lejos de allí, no porque no quisiera seguir peleando junto a ellos, sino porque creyó ver la cabellera de su novio en la distancia. Aún así, era muy difícil saberlo. Por empezar, había cientos de cabelleras pelirrojas al estilo Weasley. Y, por seguir, ¿cuál de todos los Ron sería el suyo? No tenía sentido siquiera buscarlo. Debía limitarse a pelear.

Se perdió en medio de un mar de brujas y magos luchadores que corrían gritando furiosos hacia una enorme masa de inferis y esqueletos, a punto de colisionar contra ellos. La chica entonces gritó también, con su varita en alto, corrió junto a ellos y pronto sintió el impacto de todos los cuerpos chocando juntos contra los enemigos. Todos a su alrededor hicieron que cuchillas y espadas salieran de sus varitas, conjuradas mediante magia, para un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Hermione lo hizo también, y blandió una espada dorada en el aire matando a varios inferis a la vez.

Macho iba furioso, de aquí para allá, detonando cualquier zona donde viera enemigos, sin perder un segundo. No había tiempo para la reflexión, ni para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie de los suyos en medio. Si sus ojos veían una mancha de figuras negras, oscuras, lanzaba el confringo más poderoso que fuera capaz de conjurar, y volaba todo a la mismísima mierda.

Una mano cayó en su hombro. Sobresaltado, el chico giró y estuvo a punto de matar a la persona que la había apoyado allí, cuando vio quién era.

-Dumbledore -dijo, entre dientes-. Permiso, déjeme pasar. Tengo que matar a aquellos de allí…

-Harry, entiendo tu dolor -dijo él, con voz paternal. Macho sintió deseos de no haberse detenido cuando estuvo a punto de matarlo. Lo irritaba sobremanera tu voz. -He visto, y déjame decir que también sentido, tu pérdida…

-¡Estamos en medio de una batalla! -protestó él, las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro finalmente-. ¡No es momento para sermones!

Macho blandió su varita hacia atrás, y con una sola sacudida lanzó una explosión que mató a treinta inferis a la vez, que estaban tras él, sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlos.

-Es el momento ideal para que te desahogues -dijo Dumbledore, mirándolo a los ojos. Mientras le hablaba, también combatía, agitando su varita y lanzando encantamientos protectores a los magos y brujas que tenía cerca. -Pero también pensé que sería adecuado recordarte que eres una buena persona. No dejes que el dolor…

-Usted planificó esta batalla -dijo Macho, acercándose demasiado a Dumbledore y clavando sus ojos en los suyos, su nariz casi pegada a la ganchuda nariz del anciano, el odio brotando de su mirada-. Usted sabía que esto iba a pasar -señaló a su lado, donde muchos magos y brujas venidos de los universos creados por Dumbledore para pelear estaban cayendo, muertos, bajo los hechizos de las fuerzas oscuras-. Los creó a todos ellos, a todos, como cerdos para el matadero. Una vez más. Parece que ese es siempre su plan, ¿verdad, Dumbledore? Así que gracias. Pero yo sabré bien lo que hago con mi dolor.

Sin más palabras, Macho se alejó de allí, dio unos pasos y clavó su varita en el suelo con una ira descomunal, hecho que abrió una grieta en la tierra bajo ellos de varios kilómetros de longitud y provocó una apertura en el suelo en la que muchísimas criaturas oscuras cayeron, hundiéndose en las profundidades.

Tres escobas surcaban el oscuro cielo como rayos. Hermy, Guerrero y aquel Ron volaban hacia el epicentro de la batalla, un lugar donde las luces y las fuentes de disparos eran más intensas que en cualquier otro lado.

-¡Allí está Jean! -dijo Guerrero, divisando a la malvada bruja en el centro de un círculo gigante, protegida por algún tipo de escudo que la rodeaba y donde colisionaban todos los hechizos que eran lanzados hacia ella. Alrededor de ese campo de fuerza, se había agrupado una enorme porción de los magos y brujas que habían aparecido allí, para tratar de atacarla, pero nadie conseguía avanzar más allá del escudo.

Hermy conjuró una bola de fuego enorme con su varita y la lanzó hacia allí. Esta, que era del tamaño de un árbol, atravesó el aire hacia abajo, justo encima de la esfera semi transparente que protegía a la bruja, e impactó contra ella, ocasionando una explosión. Los tres sobrevolaron el lugar y viraron para regresar hacia allí. Cuando el humo se disipó, alcanzaron a ver que Jean seguía estando en perfectas condiciones, sin un rasguño, bajo su esfera protectora. Buscaba alrededor por la fuente del ataque, y cuando vio a los tres jóvenes en sus escobas, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¡AVADA KEDABRA! -gritó, apuntando hacia ellos.

Ellos estaban preparados para un Avada Kedabra, por supuesto.

Pero no estaban preparados para siete.

Por algún motivo, fueron siete los rayos de luz verde que salieron a la vez de la varita de la bruja, disparados hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Aterrados, los tres jóvenes pegaron bruscos giros con sus escobas, tratando de esquivarlos. Hermy y Guerrero lo consiguieron, y tuvieron que alejarse de allí para no recibir otro impacto.

Ron, sin embargo, no tuvo tanta suerte.

Vieron cómo aquel mago era impactado por uno de los rayos de luz verde, caía de su escoba y su cuerpo desaparecía entre medio de un cúmulo de rayos de todos colores, humo, fuego, explosiones y polvo.

-¡No! -gritó Guerrero.

Hermy lucía afligida, alejándose con su escoba del lugar donde una explosión enorme había surgido, conjurada por alguien.

Vieron entonces que del mismo lugar donde la escoba de ese Ron había desaparecido, cayendo entre una nube de tierra, emergía alguien: otro Ron.

Tenía que ser otro, porque ese claramente había muerto. El nuevo Ron venía volando con la misma escoba, a toda velocidad hacia el cielo. Cuando los vio, niveló el vuelo y se acercó a su lado.

-¡Soy Ron del Universo 2! -dijo, agitado-. ¿De qué universo son ustedes?

-¡Somos Hermy y Guerrero, Rojo! -dijo Hermy.

-¡Oh! -dijo él, esquivando un hechizo con un brusco giro-. ¡Genial! ¡Hay que matar a Jean, vamos!

-¡Tiene una especie de escudo, no sabemos cómo violarlo! -gritó Guerrero.

-¡Pues probemos atacándolo todos juntos! -sugirió él-. ¡Acerquémonos y ustedes lancen de sus rayos dorados! ¡Usen la fuerza del bien que tienen! ¡Todos a la vez! ¡AHORA!

Obedeciendo, los tres volaron a máxima potencia hacia Jean. Sacaron sus varitas, apuntaron hacia la zona donde estaba el círculo sin magos, y los cuerpos de Hermy y Guerrero resplandecieron en dorado al tiempo que Ron lanzaba un potente hechizo hacia abajo que ocasionó una enorme explosión, que fue seguida de inmediato por los poderosos rayos dorados de Hermy y Guerrero, que impactaron e hicieron estallar todo.

Vieron que varios rayos de luz verde salían nuevamente despedidos de pronto entre el fuego hacia arriba, volando amenazadoramente cerca de ellos, y se dispersaron en el aire, hacia arriba. Desde lo alto, esperaron unos instantes, y cuando el humo se disipó y los rayos dejaron de salir de allí, miraron hacia abajo.

No le habían hecho nada. El escudo de Jean seguía intacto.

Bajo ellos, Jean lanzó un potente hechizo que salió perfectamente desde el interior del campo de fuerza, muy visible por su gran intensidad, y golpeó contra un enorme grupo de magos y brujas, entre los cuales pudieron divisar a varios Fred y George, que luchaban con unas armas que parecían de su propia creación; un Arthur Weasley que había aparecido allí con una especie de tanque de guerra muggle y sacaba la cabeza por encima de este, mientras disparaba cañonazos de algún tipo de polvo mágico hacia Jean; un Dumbledore de algún universo que lucía mucho más joven, de unos cincuenta años, y hacía impresionantes movimientos de varita lanzando unos hechizos que parecían animales fantásticos hechos de chispas de varita mágica; un Percy que peleaba con unas habilidades sorprendentes junto a su novio; un Ojoloco; un Sirius Black y más magos conocidos.

El hechizo lanzado por la villana fue tan potente y tan poderoso, que hizo explotar a absolutamente todo el grupo; y observaron desde lo alto, desde sus escobas, con horror, cómo todos ellos explotaban y sus cuerpos salían despedidos por el aire, cayendo luego al suelo, indudablemente muertos.

-¡NOOOO! -gritó Guerrero, conmocionado por aquella espantosa visión-. ¡VAS A PAGAR POR ESO! ¡VOY A MATARTE DE UNA VEZ!

-¡HARRY, ESPERA! -gritó Hermy, extendiendo un brazo hacia él.

Pero Guerrero bajó en picada hacia Jean con una velocidad que ningún otro mago que no fuera un habilidoso buscador de Quidditch tenía, incrementada por la impresionante capacidad de la Saeta de Fuego IV; y el joven traspasó los metros que lo distanciaban de la cúpula en torno a la bruja esquivando una tremenda cantidad de hechizos que ella le lanzó, esquivándolos a todos y cayendo encima del escudo con furia y su varita en alto.

Sin saber si aquella acción lo mataría, pero sin importarle eso en lo más mínimo, lanzó un hechizo que le salió de puro instinto y permitía hacer aperturas en escudos mágicos, a último momento, traspasó el domo que rodeaba a Jean y aterrizó intacto en el suelo, a pocos metros de ella.

Fue un instante. Un momento. Guerrero había atravesado el escudo protector y estaba en el suelo, muy cerca de Jean. Había bajado ya de su escoba y estaba de pie en el suelo, incorporándose.

Jean estaba asimilando el hecho de que hubiera atravesado su escudo, y lo miraba, con sus brillantes ojos rojos.

Entonces, el instante terminó, ambos alzaron sus varitas hacia el otro y empezaron a atacar a la vez.

Los hechizos salían escupidos de sus varitas como ametralladoras lanzando rayos de luces de todos los colores uno tras otro a una velocidad vertiginosa, hechizos que a su vez desviaban con una velocidad que era imposible de comprender con la mirada, golpeando todos ellos luego contra el escudo desde el lado de adentro y explotando en él.

Más magos y brujas se acercaban, mientras Hermy y Ron lanzaban hechizos desde arriba, en sus escobas.

Pero la violencia atroz estaba en el duelo cara a cara entre Guerrero y Jean. Sus varitas quemaban por la cantidad de hechizos lanzados por segundo, y les ardían en sus manos. Guerrero sentía el calor de los cercanos impactos de los cientos de hechizos que le lanzaba Jean, y los desviaba todos de forma impresionante y casi imposible, al tiempo que lanzaba uno tras otro hacia ella, haciendo que cientos de luces de todos colores volaran despedidas alrededor de ellos como fuegos artificiales en cámara rápida, impactando por doquier contra el suelo y el escudo, abriendo agujeros en él desde dentro y haciendo que poco a poco se fuera destruyendo, cayendo bajo el impacto de los hechizos que lo golpeaban desde su interior.

Jean cambió su varita de brazo en un movimiento ágil y rápido, y Guerrero también lo hizo, porque su brazo se había acalambrado por la increíble rapidez con la que lo movía, y era totalmente imposible que pudiera seguir utilizándolo.

Con su brazo izquierdo, Guerrero lanzó lo que pareció veinte mil hechizos por segundo, con uno estruendo que le hizo sentir que sus tímpanos estaban estallando y que perdería la capacidad de oír en cualquier momento. Sus ojos estaban tan concentrados en Jean y en su varita que todo el espectáculo de luces que lo rozaban y pasaban junto a él, eran desviadas por él y lanzadas por él era como una mancha borrosa en su visión.

Lo importante era Jean.

Eran esos ojos. Esa varita. Era derrotarla.

Lo intentó y lo intentó con todo su ser. Puso cada gramo de sus energías, cada átomo de su cuerpo en ello. Se defendió de los siete Diablos con toda la energía que pudiera haber juntado en su vida, y atacó con una destreza que jamás nadie había visto en un Harry Potter ni en ningún mago antes.

Cambió su varita de brazo otra vez, y siguió atacando con la derecha. Su mano se movía a mil kilómetros por hora hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Su brazo se agitaba con violencia y una velocidad tremenda. Las luces salían de la punta de su varita hacia Jean, con toda la intensión de matarla. Quería matarla. Quería verla morir. Quería que algún hechizo le diera, que la bruja cayera al suelo derrotada, que perdiera.

Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta el último aliento.

Pero no lo logró. Y las energías se le acababan. Y Jean parecía aún tenerlas, y tener muchas más.

Ella sonrió, mientras acrecentaba su ataque hacia él, con más velocidad y con más violencia, con más energías.

Guerrero se quedaba sin fuerzas. El escudo que los rodeaba estaba ya casi destruido, pero nadie podía ingresar allí a ayudarlo porque los hechizos mortales que volaban desde allí todo alrededor, hacia el cielo y hacia los alrededores eran tantos y tal la intensidad del duelo entre ellos dos, que impedía que nadie se acercara.

Y entonces, Guerrero supo que iba a perder.

Ya no podía más. No aguantaba un segundo más. Su brazo se estaba acalambrando, sus dedos ya no soportaban la varita. Y su otro brazo tampoco lo haría. Tampoco servía ya.

La sonrisa se ensanchó en la cara de Jean, y el momento llegó: Jean, con un encantamiento de desarme, consiguió que finalmente la varita de Guerrero saltara de sus dedos y se perdiera en la distancia.

Guerrero quedó desarmado, ante ella. Los hechizos terminaron todos de golpe. Las luces cesaron.

Todos los magos y brujas alrededor no reaccionaron lo suficientemente rápido para salvarlo. Todo ocurrió muy deprisa.

-Te salvé de tu universo, Guerrero -dijo Jean, con una mueca burlona en el rostro-. Eres muy mal agradecido.

Y, dicho esto, Jean lanzó un hechizo hacia el pecho de Guerrero que lo lanzó hacia atrás, muchos metros en el aire, haciendo que cayera sobre un grupo de inferis, entre medio de ellos. Su cuerpo, sin embargo, había quedado sin vida ya antes de caer allí.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El chillido de Hermy se perdió en medio del estruendo de la batalla. Sin perder el tiempo, Jean alzó su varita y siguió atacando a nuevos magos que se aparecieron allí, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella, aprovechando que el escudo ya no estaba a su alrededor, para atacarla.

Pero Hermy no podía atacar. No podía defender. No podía hacer nada.

Acababa de ver a Guerrero morir, delante de sus ojos. No había sido lo suficientemente rápida para salvarlo. Ahora el cuerpo del chico estaba allí perdido, sin duda alguna sin vida, entre medio de unos inferis. Y todo a su alrededor pareció volverse borroso. Las luces y gritos de la batalla parecieron convertirse en manchas borrosas de todos colores, en sonidos perdidos en un eco en la distancia.

Su cabeza estaba abrumada por todo aquello, perdiéndose en un túnel sin fin, desapareciendo en un trance mayor que el de cualquier droga. En una sensación de vacío total y dolor que venía desde el alma, desde el fondo de su corazón.

Guerrero había muerto. Aún no podía caer en la conmoción que le producía ello.

-¡HERMY! -gritó alguien.

La chica sintió que la abrazaban y la apartaban de esa zona. Alguien que iba en escoba estaba volando a su lado y con su mano guiaba también la escoba de ella, alejándola de allí, más arriba, donde los hechizos no llegaban con tanta intensidad.

-¡Hermy, debes estar alerta! -le dijo alguien.

Ella parpadeó varias veces y miró al chico que la había salvado, que estaba a su lado. Rojo la miraba con preocupación. También lucía dolido, pero con más entereza.

-Debes reponerte -le dijo, mirándola a los ojos-. Habrá tiempo para sufrir. Y ambos viviremos para hacerlo. Pero primero debemos ganarle. Debemos terminar su pelea. ¡Debemos vengarlo! ¡VAMOS, HERMY! ¡VAMOS! -Todo el rostro de Ron se puso rojo, no solo su cabello-. ¡HAGÁMOSLO POR ÉL! -Vio que había lágrimas en la cara de Ron, lágrimas de una furia y rencor que jamás antes había visto en el chico-. ¡HAGÁMOSLO POR GUERRERO! ¡MATÉMOSLA! ¡MATÉMOSLA DE UNA VEZ Y PARA SIEMPRE!

Hermy asintió. Asintió varias veces y fue volviendo en sí lentamente.

Miró hacia abajo. Estaban a muchos metros de altura. Abajo, cientos de magos y brujas peleaban con honor y valentía contra ella y contra las fuerzas oscuras. Todos ellos estaban dando todo de sí. Todos ellos estaban sacrificándose por un bien mayor, sacrificándose para salvar a todos los universos. Para salvar a todo lo que existía y que jamás había existido, a todo lo que conocían.

-De acuerdo -dijo Hermy, recuperando la noción de las cosas-. Vamos a hacerlo… ¡Vamos por ella! ¡POR HARRY!

Dejando un rastro de lágrimas en el aire tras ella, la chica bajó en picada a toda velocidad con su escoba, volando con una habilidad que dejó a Ron en shock. Este no tardó en descender tras ella y ambos emprendieron el vuelo en picada hacia el suelo pasando entre medio de cien rayos de luces verdes, rojas, azules y plateadas que explotaban por todos lados, hacían aparecer rocas y fuego por todos lados; lanzaban personas y criaturas por los aires; hacían brotar agua y lava de los suelos, y caer rocas gigantes desde el cielo; y crecer lianas de la tierra que aprisionaban a las personas; tornados y huracanes que salían desde la tierra a sus pies y los envolvían a todos; aumentaban el tamaño de las criaturas oscuras; hacían levitar a los magos y desaparecer en tierras pantanosas a los inferi.

Bajaron en picada, atravesaron todo el poder de la batalla y cayeron en el suelo, a pocos metros de la malvada bruja que estaba en medio de todo eso, en el lugar más peligroso y más terrible de la batalla, donde la verdadera masacre se desataba con una furia despiadada y letal.

Hermione blandió su mágica espada dorada con todas sus fuerzas, atravesando inferi tras inferi. De pronto, mientras giraba de un lado a otro, saltaba, clavaba su espada y giraba de vuelta, se dio cuenta que no quedaban más.

Miró alrededor. Había un grupito de agitados estudiantes de Hogwarts con esas espadas mágicas, con una pila de inferis bajo ellos, pero ya no quedaba ninguno vivo. Deshicieron los hechizos de las espadas, y sonrieron con satisfacción mirándose entre sí.

-Eso fue increíble, ¿no creen? -dijo Hannah Abbot, satisfecha con su trabajo-. ¡Lo hiciste genial, Colin!

-Gracias, gracias -dijo Colin Creevey, sujetándose el pecho-. Pero aún quedan muchos por allá.

Señaló a la distancia, donde la batalla se había agrupado un poco más lejos de ellos, y se notaba que quedaban aún muchísimas criaturas oscuras por vencer.

-Sí, en un momento vamos -dijo Lavender Brown, apartándose el cabello de su enrojecida cara, tratando de recuperar el aliento-. En un momentito…

Hermione se apartó del grupo, caminando rápido hacia la zona más lejana donde la batalla seguía. Giró sobre sí misma, desapareció, y se apareció de vuelta unos kilómetros más allí, en medio de la lucha. Al instante, sacó su varita y empezó a blandirla nuevamente, sobre tantas criaturas oscuras como podía, aniquilándolas a todas.

Vio que ahora, en este nuevo lugar, había unos adolescentes que se habían agrupado y daban batalla juntos.

-¡VAMOS, HUGO! -gritó una adolescente pelirroja de ojos azules, que peleaba con soltura y una expresión de superioridad en el rostro-. ¡PELEA MÁS RÁPIDO!

El joven, que parecía un poco más chico que ella, trató de pelear más deprisa, agitando su varita con vehemencia.

Hermione se acercó a él y conjuró un escudo ante el muchacho justo cuando un maleficio asesino conjurado por una criatura oscura volaba hacia él.

-¡Gracias, mamá! -dijo el chico, emocionado, acercándose a ella y peleando con más velocidad contra las criaturas oscuras.

-¿Mamá? -Hermione lo miró asombrada, y sintió una sensación extraña en el pecho.

Vio entonces que alguien se acercaba corriendo y saltando por lo que parecían ser resortes conjurados mediante magia, o algo parecido, impulsándose muchísimos metros en el aire con cada salto, dando giros sobre sí mismo en el aire y lanzando hechizos por doquier. El habilidoso mago aterrizó con perfección junto a Hermione, giró la cara hacia ella y le sonrió.

-¡Ah, hola, mamá! -dijo, sonriente.

Era Steve Granger.

Hermione se sentía aturdida por la situación. Era totalmente extraño estar rodeada por todos sus hijos de otros universos, a la vez.

-Hola, Steve -le dijo, levantando una mano para saludarlo.

Alguien más apareció junto a ellos. Hermione se volteó para mirar, y vio que era una bruja con la que ya habían compartido una batalla antes de que esa gigantesca batalla empezara: la Hermione adulta, la del Universo 1. Supo que era ella no tanto por su aspecto adulto, sino por la expresión de tristeza que aún perduraba en su rostro luego de que el Harry adulto de ese universo muriera.

Sin embargo, al ver a Steve algo cambió en su cara. La mujer abrió muy grandes los ojos, entreabrió los labios y su voz tembló cuando dijo:

-¿Steve?

Steve volteó hacia ella, y algo en su rostro también cambió.

-Hola -dijo, levantando su mano más tímidamente hacia ella también-. Vaya, hay muchas Hermione aquí… Pero tú te pareces más a mi mamá, la del Universo 1.

-Lo soy -dijo ella-. Y tú te ves mucho más grande que el Steve de mi Universo cuando desapareció y se fue. ¿De qué universo eres?

-Pues… del Universo 1 -dijo él, su voz empezando a temblar por la emoción también.

Una lágrima cayó por el rostro de la Hermione adulta.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Pasé muchos años en el pasado de otro universo, por eso… por eso mi edad más adulta -explicó él, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

Entonces, ambos se acercaron y se abrazaron con fuerza. Hermione miraba la escena aturdida. No tuvo tiempo para preguntarse cómo ese Steve había llegado hasta allí, porque una horda de criaturas oscuras se acercó a ellos y empezaron a lanzarles cientos de maleficios asesinos juntos. Hermione conjuró un potente escudo ante todos ellos, donde colisionaron los maleficios. Y entonces, la Hermione adulta se separó de Steve, ambos empuñaron sus varitas hombro con hombro y, cuando el escudo de Hermione desapareció, atacaron con todo su poder unido.

-¡Descuida, mamá! -dijo Steve, lanzando hechizos y encantamientos a todas las criaturas, agitando su brazo de un lado a otro-. ¡Cuando Dumbledore se apareció en mi casa a buscarme para pelear, justo estaba con un amigo, que también vino con nosotros! ¡VE POR ELLOS, GRANDOTE!

Con un rugido de furia, Hagrid apareció corriendo por detrás de ellos a toda velocidad. A pesar de que lo golpearon con varios hechizos, estos simplemente rebotaron en su gruesa piel de semigigante. Este tomó del cuello a tres criaturas juntas, las alzó en el aire y las lanzó lejos de allí con fuerza. Luego le dio un puñetazo a un inferi que hizo que su cabeza saltara fuera del cuerpo y volara por los aires, una patada a un grupo de tres leprechauns que cayeron inconscientes, golpeándose entre sí, y otro puñetazo en la cara a uno de los esqueletos negros, que se desarmó con el golpe.

-¡Y esperen a que llegue Grawp! -aulló Hagrid, fuera de sí por la furia-. ¡Ah! ¡Ahí viene!

El cielo se oscureció un poco más cuando un verdadero gigante pisó el suelo con fuerza justo tras ellos. Hermione volteó y vio que Grawp estaba allí, mirando confundido alrededor todo lo que pasaba.

Un gigante de las fuerzas oscuras, que parecía mezcla con inferi porque toda su gruesa piel colgaba de su cuerpo y en varias partes se veían enormes huesos bajo su carne podrida, giró entonces hacia allí y se lo quedó mirando. Grawp apretó los puños, adoptó expresión de rencor, y ambos gigantes empezaron a correr hacia el otro, haciendo temblar todo bajo sus pies. Finalmente, se encontraron en medio del campo de batalla, alzaron sus enormes puños al aire y empezaron a golpearse entre sí, luchando con una fuerza que hizo que todos los demás allí trataran de apartarse de ellos al instante. Grawp en un momento tuvo que saltar a un lado para esquivar un puñetazo del gigante oscuro, y pisó por accidente a al menos quince esqueletos oscuros, que murieron aplastados por su enorme pie.

Un Sirius Black de unos quince años entró en escena también junto a Hermione, acompañado por unos James y Lupin de la misma edad, y lanzaron poderosos hechizos contra las criaturas oscuras también.

-¡Eres fantástico, James! -lo felicitaba Sirius, girando su mano de varita de formas extravagantes y haciendo que sogas y cadenas salieran de ella, para atrapar a los enemigos ante él-. ¡Nadie pelea como tú, amigo!

-¡Excepto ese mago musculoso de allí! -dijo James, señalando a alguien que peleaba a unos metros de distancia-. ¡Lo vengo observando hace un rato, y pelea mejor que nadie que haya visto nunca!

Hermione giró la cabeza en esa dirección, y vio que era Macho de quien hablaba. El chico estaba fuera de sí por la ira, peleando con una violencia que nadie más tenía. Con su varita, conjuraba un poder que dejaba atrapadas a las criaturas oscuras dentro de un círculo de magia color rojo, sujeto a su varita por una especie de lazo del mismo color; y luego agitaba su brazo arriba y abajo con una violencia brutal haciendo que el grupo de criaturas se alzara en el aire y cayera golpeándose contra el suelo, golpeándolos con tanta fuerza y brutalidad que seguía manipulándolos arriba y abajo contra el suelo incluso luego de que estos hubieran muerto.

-¡MUERAN, ASQUEROSOS! -aulló Macho, lanzando al grupo de criaturas muertas con violencia por los aires contra unos inferi, que fueron aplastados por los cuerpos. Luego alzó su varita al cielo y un rayo salido desde las mismas nubes bajó directo contra esos inferis aplastados, al tiempo que Macho bajaba su varita con fuerza hacia el suelo, dirigiéndolo, e hizo que pedazos de inferi descuartizados por el golpe eléctrico volaran por todos lados.

-¡Macho! -Hermione corrió hacia él, peleando contra varias criaturas oscuras en el camino-. ¡Macho, ¿estás bien?! ¡¿Has visto a Ron?!

El nombre de Ron pareció desencadenar algo en el rostro de Macho que lo dejó sin poder responder, limitándose este a mirar a Hermione con una extraña mirada.

-¡Tenemos que buscar a Jean! -gritó Hermione, para hacerse oír entre medio de los golpes de los gigantes, que parecían explosiones, y las verdaderas explosiones conjuradas por cientos de otros magos que peleaban con las fuerzas oscuras en medio del caos de hechizos, rayos de colores y más explosiones.

-De acuerdo -dijo él, limpiándose el sudor de la cara con el dorso de la mano-. Pero primero mataré a estas mierdas.

Una especie de láser color rojo salió de la punta de su varita y se clavó en el suelo, a unos metros de distancia. Macho movió su mano en un círculo, y el láser fue perforando el suelo, haciendo salir humo de él, y acabó formando una circunferencia completa donde estaba lleno de inferis y criaturas oscuras. El suelo se hundió entonces, y todos ellos desaparecieron en el gigantesco cráter que Macho acababa de abrir.

-¡BOMBARDA MÁXIMA! -gritó Macho, corriendo hacia el borde del cráter y acuchillando el aire con su varita, hacia abajo. Luego de esto, una gigantesca explosión brotó desde lo profundo del cráter, y su onda expansiva lanzó a Macho volando hacia atrás por el aire.

-¡ARESTO MOMENTUM! -gritó Hermione, y Macho, que estaba a punto de golpear contra el suelo a una velocidad peligrosa, quedó suspendido en el aire y acabó aterrizando de forma suave, como una pluma.

-Gracias -dijo el chico, alzando una mano hacia Hermione y acomodándose el cabello-. Todo está bajo control. Bien, vamos por ella. Creo que está por allá.

Señaló en una dirección donde se encontraba el mayor cúmulo de magos y brujas, peleando en un grupo del que brotaban hechizos en todas direcciones.

-¡Vamos! -Hermione le dio un empujoncito, y ambos empezaron a correr hacia allí.

Mientras se acercaban corriendo, pasaron junto a unos Harry, Ron y Hermione de once años que luchaban lanzando encantamientos de desarme todo alrededor. Se los veía algo asustados.

-¿No son muy chicos para estar aquí? -dijo Macho, al pasar junto a ellos-. ¿En qué rayos pensaba Dumbledore?

Un leprechaun se acercó a ellos, riendo y bailando. Entonces, la pequeña Hermione se volvió completamente dorada, lo apuntó con su varita y este se desintegró totalmente, quedando reducido a polvo.

-Oh, wow -exclamó Macho-. Bien hecho, pequeña.

Siguieron corriendo, y vieron a un Draco Malfoy de unos veinte años peleando junto a una chica que reconocieron como Astoria Greengrass. Había una Ginny peleando también con ellos. Los tres lanzaban hechizos muy impresionantes a las criaturas oscuras, y se protegían mutuamente con escudos cuando les llegaba volando un hechizo.

-¡Cuidado, hija! -gritó un Arthur Weasley, que apareció tras ellos y bloqueó un hechizo que casi golpea a Ginny. Se unieron luego a ellos unos Lupin, James, Tonks, Lily y Sirius de veinte años, que habían formado un grupo de batalla también y acababan de aparecer corriendo y cazando criaturas oscuras.

-¡Vamos, hijo! -gritó James a Macho, dirigiéndole una sonrisa-. ¡Tú puedes!

Macho le dirigió una sonrisa forzada a su padre, pero no le dijo nada. Aparecieron unas criaturas oscuras ante ellos, y dejaron de correr para pelear contra ellas. Macho mató a un grupo de tres que habían aparecido tras Lily y trataban de atacarla. Luego James conjuró una especie de tornado que las hizo girar en espiral y empezar a subir hacia el cielo, desde donde los seguían atacando.

-¡VENTUS TRIA! -gritó Tonks, y el tornado giró con tanta velocidad que ya no pudieron seguir atacándolos desde allí.

Pero entonces, un conjuro realizado por ellas las liberó del tornado y al mismo tiempo lanzó una llamarada de fuego muy potente hacia ellos, que hizo que tuvieran que saltar todos a un lado para poder esquivar.

Uno de los esqueletos alzó su torcida varita hacia Tonks y lanzó de allí una gigantesca serpiente, que abrió su boca mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad a su cuello.

-¡VIPERA EVANESCA! -gritó Lily, apuntándola con su varita, y la serpiente desapareció en pleno vuelo.

Otro de ellos lanzó una nueva llamarada de potente fuego, tan cerca de las brujas y magos que no harían a tiempo de esquivarla esta vez.

-¡PARTIS TEMPORUS! -gritó Hermione, y los fuegos se dividieron en dos, cada parte a un lado de ellos, quedando ellos todos a salvo en un túnel sin fuego en el medio.

-Gracias, muchacha -dijo Lily, sonriendo a Hermione-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hermione Granger -dijo ella, agitando su varita una vez más y haciendo desaparecer todo el fuego-. Madre de tus nietos, en algunos universos. Un placer.

-Oh -exclamó Lily, al tiempo que repelía cinco hechizos que venían disparados hacia ellas dos.

-¡A ELLOS! -bramó una voz. Tres chicos adolescentes corrían pasando a su lado y lanzando hechizos hacia un grupo de inferis que se acercaban. Les dieron una batalla impresionante, haciendo uso de muchos hechizos de alta complejidad.

-¡Genial, James! -gritó uno de los chicos, pero el otro no era el padre de Harry, ya que no lucía como él.

-¡Increíble ese hechizo que hiciste tú, Albus! -le dijo el que se llamaba James, con una sonrisa pícara. Definitivamente, aquel no podía ser Albus Dumbledore, ya que no se le parecía en nada.

La tercera, más chica que ellos en edad, llegó corriendo detrás luego de haber hecho un impresionante encantamiento mocomurciélago.

-¡Y el tuyo también estuvo genial, Lily! -la felicitó James.

-Disculpen -dijo Lily, la Lily madre de Harry que estaba junto a Hermione, haciéndoles señas-. ¿Ustedes son mis nietos?

-¡Oh, sí, claro! -dijo la niña que también se llamaba Lily, al verla-. ¡Nos mostraron muchas fotografías tuyas, abuela! ¡Mucho gusto!

-Abuela… -repitió la joven de veinte años. Se quedó mirando el cabello pelirrojo de la niña, y luego se volvió hacia Hermione, mirándola con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

-No son esos los míos -le explicó Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Son de otro universo.

-Oh, menos mal, querida -dijo Lily, lanzando una risita nerviosa y acomodándose el cabello-. Ya estaba empezando a pensar cualquier cosa de mi Harry.

Mientras tanto, en el lugar donde la batalla contra Jean se estaba tornando más violenta que nunca, Hermy y Ron peleaban lado a lado contra todo lo que se les acercara y blandiera una varita.

El acceso a Jean no era nada fácil. La bruja estaba en medio de su círculo, ya sin campo de fuerza rodeándola, pero lanzando unos impresionantes maleficios que bloqueaban cualquier hechizo que le lanzaran y al mismo tiempo atacaban sin piedad, matando a muchos de los magos y brujas que se le acercaban.

Hermy y Ron, rodeados de un grupo de profesores de Hogwarts, vencieron a las últimas criaturas oscuras que quedaban por allí y se abrieron paso hasta llegar al límite de la lucha contra Jean, que se desataba con inusitada violencia. Sola, la bruja se defendía de forma extraordinaria, y sus ataques y avanzadísimos maleficios estaban derrotando a todos sus oponentes, que no eran rivales suficientemente poderosos. Entre ellos había varias McGonagall, Snape, Moody, entre otros magos adultos y buenos duelistas. Pero todos fueron cayendo muertos, uno tras otro, bajo los maleficios de Jean.

Sola en medio del grupo, ella tenía los ojos centellando de forma endemoniada, y no parecía que la magia negra emergiera solo de su varita, sino de todo su cuerpo. Era la única explicación para entender por qué los magos que estaban tras ella y que no podía ver no conseguían hacerle ningún daño, mientras los poderes oscuros brotaban de su cuerpo y se expandían. No solo había cientos de rayos de poder, magia y hechizos saliendo de ella todo alrededor, sino extrañas neblinas que confundían a sus oponentes, ráfagas de viento que desviaban los hechizos que eran lazados contra ella y magias desconocidas.

-¡Hermy! ¡Ron! -dijeron unas voces. Ellos se voltearon, en medio de su ataque colectivo a la bruja junto con otros muchos magos, y vieron que quienes habían hablado eran Hermione y Macho, que acababan de unírseles. -¡Qué bueno que estén vivos! ¿Dónde está Guerrero?

Hermy y Ron miraron a los recién llegados con una expresión que lo decía todo, a pesar de que no pronunciaron una palabra. Hermione y Macho comprendieron y compartieron una mirada de tristeza. Pero sabían que no era el momento de llorar a nadie. Tenían que ganar primero.

-Todas las criaturas oscuras fueron vencidas -dijo Macho, mirando alrededor, en medio del estruendo de los cientos de hechizos que volaban a su lado-. Los inferi también… -corroboró-. Ya no queda más nada. Solo ella. Ella sola, y todos nosotros.

En el campo de batalla, minado de humo, fuego, chispas, cadáveres y más cadáveres, de ambos bandos; los únicos que seguían con vida eran el grupo de casi cien magos y brujas que habían aguantado con vida hasta ese punto, y Jean.

-¡MORIRÁN, TODOS! -aulló Jean, haciendo un barrido todo a su alrededor con la varita y lanzando serpientes por todos lados. Pero, esta vez, no tenían la orden de aprisionar a sus víctimas, sino de matar.

Gritando de dolor y terror, muchos de los magos allí presentes recibieron mordidas letales de los animales, los aferraron con ambas manos y trataron de soltarse de ellos, pero sin éxito. Las serpientes les clavaron sus dientes con violencia y velocidad, y la sangre salpicó por todos lados.

Macho, Hermy, Ron y Hermione pasaron juntos corriendo por al lado de un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw y quisieron ayudarlas, pero acababan de morir bajo la mordida de las serpientes, y ya no había nada que hacer por ellas; distinguieron a una Luna Lovegood entre los cuerpos. Tratando de no sucumbir ante el horror de aquella visión, apuntaron con sus varitas hacia Jean y se esforzaron todo cuanto pudieron por destruirla.

-¡NO PUEDEN CONTRA MÍ! -gritó Jean, lanzando una onda expansiva gigante todo en torno a ella, que lanzó a al menos cincuenta magos despedidos por el aire a varios metros de distancia-. ¡SOY MUCHO MÁS PODEROSA QUE USTEDES! ¡MIREN CUÁNTOS HAN MUERTO YA! ¡Y LOS QUE QUEDAN TAMBIÉN MORIRÁN PRONTO!

Horrorizados, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que la bruja no estaba tan equivocada. Aunque hubieran conseguido vencer a todas las criaturas oscuras, inferi, leprechauns, y aunque Grawp ya hubiera conseguido acabar él solo con todos los gigantes, dejando a Jean como la única villana allí presente; lo cierto era que ella era la más poderosa de todos, y el grupo inicial de más de mil magos, seguramente, que había venido desde los otros universos para pelear, había quedado reducido ahora a menos de cien. Todo el resto estaban muertos en el suelo de aquel terrible campo de batalla despiadado.

Dumbledore apareció corriendo, tras ellos. Llevaba su varita ondeando en el aire sobre él, y un aro de fuego giraba sobre su cabeza. Su cabello blanco flotaba en el viento, y su túnica ondeaba con el inmenso poder de la magia que brotaba del anciano mago.

-Tus poderes son insignificantes, Dumbledore -le dijo Jean, con una sonrisa macabra-. En cambio, yo…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque Dumbledore lanzó el aro de fuego hacia ella, y esta tuvo que lanzarse al suelo de cabeza para esquivarlo, porque su intento inicial de desviarlo con su varita no dio resultado. Sin embargo, se incorporó rápidamente, repelió una docena de hechizos que entre todos le lanzaban, inclusive Hermy, Macho, Ron y Hermione; y luego de eso contraatacó con un poder impresionante y rayos verdes que golpearon a muchos magos y brujas, haciéndolos caer al suelo sin vida.

-¡SPECULUM…! -empezó a gritar Dumbledore, ondeando su varita sobre él con más fuerza y más poder, enfurecido.

Al momento en que dijo esa primera palabra del hechizo, notaron algo a su alrededor. Macho giró la cabeza y vio que cientos de cosas estaban irguiéndose, levantándose del suelo y flotando en el aire: las bolas de cristal. De pronto, todas ellas, que con la muerte de sus dueños habían quedado tendidas sobre el suelo, o que aún tenían los sobrevivientes en sus túnicas, salieron todas de donde estaban, y todas flotaron en el aire, levantándose unos metros y quedando suspendidas allí, a la vista.

Jean quiso impedir que Dumbledore terminara su hechizo lanzándole un puñado de serpientes encima, pero este las apartó con solo un movimiento de varita y volvió a concentrarse en su hechizo, mientras todos los demás atacaban a Jean y la obligaban a concentrarse en defenderse.

-¡SPECULUM BALLS EXPLOSIVE! -gritó Dumbledore, y un sonido como de un disparo pareció surgir de su varita.

En ese mismo momento, todas las bolas de cristal salieron disparadas hacia Jean, que abrió grandes los ojos. Por segunda vez en aquella noche, vieron el temor en su rostro.

-¡NOOOOOO! -con una sacudida de varita violenta, Jean hizo que absolutamente todos sus oponentes salieran despedidos por el aire, incluyendo a Macho, Hermy, Ron y Hermione. Todos menos Dumbledore, que mantuvo la estabilidad.

Y con esa ventaja de no tener que concentrarse en defenderse de ellos, aprovechó los segundos que las bolas de cristal flotantes tardaron en llegar a ella para hacer un complejo movimiento de varita ante ella, en una forma circular. Chispas negras salieron de su varita girando en espiral a toda velocidad en el aire, y de pronto un humo negro surgió de la nada ante la bruja. El humo negro adoptó una forma de embudo, terminando en algo que parecía un agujero negro del tamaño de una persona, flotando en el aire ante ella.

Y las bolas de cristal, que parecían haber querido ir destinadas a colisionar contra ella, fueron en cambio absorbidas por esa especie de agujero negro, succionadas en su interior y desapareciendo todas allí dentro.

Jean agitó de vuelta su varita, y esa extraña forma negra desapareció en el aire, sin dejar rastro de las bolas de cristal.

-Muy astuto, Dumbledore -dijo, mirando al anciano con unos ojos rojos que ahora por algún motivo lagrimeaban sangre, como si el poder que acababa de utilizar hubiera hecho que los ojos le sangraran. Su cara estaba cadavérica, y cada vez menos parecida a una Hermione. -Usar las bolas de cristal para matarme… Apuesto a que ese hechizo requirió de todo tu poder, ¿no es así?

Dumbledore ya no hacía nada. No la atacaba con ningún hechizo. Solo la miraba. Y ahora era él el que parecía tener miedo.

-Lo tenías planeado, ¿no es así? -dijo ella, su boca abriéndose unos centímetros en una horrenda y terrorífica sonrisa-. Si tu batalla contra mí fallaba… Si se veían en desventaja… Usar las bolas de cristal esas tuyas, las que sirven para viajar por los tiempos y universos. Supongo que tienen el poder de absorber energía, o algo así. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? ¿Qué tanto ibas a sacrificar, Dumbledore, al lanzarlas contra mí? ¿Destruirías a esos universos al hacer que explotaran todas contra mí, con ese encantamiento tuyo? ¿O no sería tan grave el daño? Pero supongo que habría sido un buen sacrificio de todas formas. Si es que no ocurrió igualmente, ahora que todas ellas fueron succionadas a un vacío inerte en el espacio-tiempo, con mi maleficio del agujero negro.

Dumbledore no decía nada, solo la miraba con temor. Como si el haz bajo su manga hubiera sido ya utilizado, y fallado, y no tuviera más ideas.

-Y ahora, ya no solo no tienes guerreros -dijo ella, mirando alrededor, a los magos que se incorporaban luego de haber caído al suelo lanzados en el aire por ella-. Sino que tampoco tienes bolas. No más bolas de Dumbledore… -rio con ganas, con voz ronca y amplificada, con eco-. No más viajes por los universos, como les dije. Solos, tú y yo…

Empezó a caminar hacia Dumbledore, con la varita colgando a un lado, el rostro mostrando un odio inhumano y una expresión que helaba la sangre, por el odio y locura que emanaba.

-Y ya hemos visto… -dijo, mientras caminaba a pasos largos hasta quedar a pocos metros del anciano-. …Quién es más fuerte.

Y entonces, Jean lo apuntó con su varita, y aunque Dumbledore alzó la suya, no pudo detenerla: una cuchilla larguísima y afilada saltó de la punta de la varita de Jean y atravesó a Dumbledore de lado a lado, saliendo por su espalda cubierta de sangre y continuando creciendo varios metros más, hasta detenerse. Dumbledore quedó clavado en medio de ella, con sus ojos muy abiertos y un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca y perdiéndose en su barba blanca.

Jean inclinó la cabeza de lado, observando cómo el anciano la miraba con una mezcla de ira y desesperanza. Poco a poco, sus ojos fueron quedándose en blanco, las fuerzas lo abandonaron, y finalmente Dumbledore murió y quedó allí clavado en la gigantesca cuchilla, que atravesaba su torso completamente.

-¡NO! -gritó Macho, a quien Hermione estaba ayudando a ponerse de pie, extendiendo una mano hacia Dumbledore-. No…

Los magos y brujas que seguían con vida, que ya eran menos de cincuenta, no estaban atacando. La muerte de Dumbledore y su fallido plan de hacer explotar las bolas de cristal contra Jean los dejó a todos anonadados y desconcertados. Seguramente, muchos de ellos habían acudido allí para defender a sus universos, para morir por ellos, para salvarlos; y luego del diálogo entre Jean y Dumbledore dudaban de que sus universos no hubieran acabado de desaparecer al ser absorbidas las bolas de cristal por el agujero negro de Jean.

-¿Lo ven? -dijo Jean, mirándolos a todos, conectando sus temibles ojos con los de los demás-. ¿Ven que no tiene sentido pelear contra mí? Ríndanse ahora… Ríndanse… Y quizás…

La bruja se agachó, y juntó algo del piso: una última bola de cristal, una que por algún motivo no había explotado, pero tampoco había llegado a ser absorbida por el conjuro de ella. La levantó y la examinó de cerca.

-…Quizás vuelvan a casa -dijo, mirando la bola de cerca.

-No -dijo una voz.

Jean alzó la cabeza hacia el mago que había hablado.

Macho estaba de pie, el rostro furioso, su varita sujeta firmemente y totalmente preparado para seguir peleando, a pesar de que había sangre en su rostro, tierra en todo su cuerpo y cabello y heridas que lucían profundas en una de sus piernas.

Jean mostró sus dientes y se relamió los labios.

-Negro murió para destruirte -dijo Macho, la voz temblándole por la ira que sentía-. Guerrero también. ¡Todos ellos vinieron aquí para destruirte, y lo dieron todo, y perdieron todo para hacerlo!

Los magos y brujas se miraron entre sí. Había conocidos de ellos, como Seamus, Neville y Dean. También el señor y señora Weasley, con Bill y Charlie. El grupito de Lupin, Tonks, James, Lily y Sirius también seguía allí, así como los Albus, James y Lily adolescentes, hijos del Harry de algún otro universo. Y varios otros. Y todos tenían heridas, sangre, tierra, sudor y quemaduras.

-¡Y VAMOS A HACERLO! -bramó Macho, enfurecido-. ¡VAMOS A DESTRUIRTE!

La sonrisa tembló un poco en los labios de Jean y pasó a convertirse en una mueca de enfado. La ira crecía también en ella.

-Es cierto, tienes mucho poder -dijo Macho, mientras todos y cada uno de los magos y brujas allí lo escuchaban con atención, Jean incluida-. Lo tenías antes de hacer esa horrible poción. Y ahora lo tienes aún más. Tienes el poder de siete fuerzas del mal en una sola persona… Pero, ¿sabes qué? -hizo una pausa, recuperando el aliento, antes de seguir-. Nosotros no hemos sido enviados solo porque sí aquí, por Dumbledore. Todos ellos -señaló a su alrededor-. Todos fueron dotados de la fuerza del bien de sus universos, por eso los envió. Todos tenemos la fuerza del bien dentro nuestro -miró a los demás, compartiendo miradas con todos los magos allí presentes-. ¡Y SOMOS MUCHOS MÁS QUE SIETE! ¡Y POR ESO VAMOS A VENCERTE!

Jean explotaba de furia, y parecía dispuesta a querer terminar aquello allí mismo y en ese momento.

-¡CONCÉNTRENSE! -gritó Macho-. ¡CONCÉNTRENSE TODOS, CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS! ¡USEN LA FUERZA DEL BIEN QUE TIENEN DENTRO! ¡Y MATÉMOS A ESTA MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA DE UNA VEZ!

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -gritaron todas las voces de los demás. Agitaron sus puños en el aire, motivados.

Jean, en cambio, apretó su varita con más fuerza que nunca, y su malvado rostro echaba chispas.

Y entonces, un color dorado intenso y brillante lo envolvió todo.

Hermione miró alrededor, asombrada y boquiabierta. Todos los que quedaban vivos estaban brillando en dorado. En el cielo, el humo negro parecía haberse esparcido bastante, y algunos rayos del sol caían de nuevo en la tierra en la que estaban, iluminando los centellantes cuerpos dorados de un gran grupo de magos y brujas cuyos ojos brillaban, con sus cabellos flotando en un resplandor de ese color, y con unas ondas atravesando sus varitas, como si estas se hubieran de pronto cargado de una energía impresionante que luchaba por estallar y salir de allí.

Hermione sonrió, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, por la belleza de aquello. Se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba brillando en dorado. Al parecer, la invocación de tantas fuerzas del bien, todas juntas, había despertado la suya también sin que siquiera lo notara.

-¡AHORA! -gritó Hermy, brillando junto a ella-. ¡DISPAREN A MATAR! ¡MATÉMOSLA DE UNA VEZ Y PARA SIEMPRE!

Jean empezó a mover su varita en círculos, para conjurar una defensa. Pero el poder de cincuenta rayos dorados con la energía de todos sus universos fue demasiado para ella, y su hechizo protector no funcionó.

La bruja fue golpeada con furia por la fuerza de los cincuenta rayos dorados, salió despedida por el aire hacia atrás y se revolcó en el suelo, rodando y girando por la tierra, con el poder de todos los rayos sobre ella.

-¡MÁS FUERTE! -gritó Hermione-. ¡QUE NO ESCAPE! ¡QUE MUERA!

Volvieron a hacerlo, y esta vez los rayos fueron incluso más potentes. Dieron todos en Jean, y fueron testigos de un acontecimiento totalmente extraño: Una única sombra negra, como un fantasma, voló fuera del cuerpo de la bruja, una mancha negra huyendo de ese cuerpo. Todos apuntaron sus rayos hacia la sombra, y esta, al recibir el inmenso poder, estalló. Muchísimas partículas de esa mancha negra incorpórea se esparcieron por el aire, hasta desaparecer.

-¡Lo hicimos! -gritó Hermione-. ¡Destruimos a una fuerza del mal! ¡RÁPIDO! ¡HÁGANLO DE NUEVO!

Repitieron el proceso. Mientras Jean trataba de ponerse de pie, lanzaron todo su máximo arsenal de rayos dorados contra ella, y otra mancha negra huyó del cuerpo poseído, tratando de irse de allí. Pero, con rapidez, le dieron con el conjunto de rayos, y esta también explotó.

Una y otra vez, repitieron el proceso.

Ron realizó un conjuro, moviendo su mano en el aire, mientras los demás atacaban.

-¡Realicé un encantamiento protector! -reveló a los demás-. ¡No podrá desaparecerse para huir de aquí!

Sabían que tenían que hacerlo siete veces. Una para cada fuerza oscura dentro de la bruja. Y así lo hicieron. Y estas fueron estallando. Y desapareciendo, reduciéndose a partículas de átomos, a nada.

Lo estaban logrando. Estaban destruyendo a las fuerzas del mal.

Las estaban haciendo estallar y desaparecer.

Por sexta vez, el poder de cincuenta rayos cayó sobre Jean, una sombra negra salió de su cuerpo, dirigieron los rayos hacia allí y esta explotó, desintegrándose en muchos puntitos negros que poco a poco desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

-¡NOOOO! -gritó Jean, con terror, alzando una mano, tratando de detener los rayos, inútilmente.

Ya solo quedaba una fuerza del mal dentro suyo…

-¡ESPEREN! -gritó, desesperada-. ¡SI LO HACEN, LA HERMIONE QUE ESTOY POSEYENDO MORIRÁ!

-¡No funcionará, Jean! -dijo Hermy, apuntándola y preparándose para el último ataque hacia ella-. ¡Has matado a muchísimas Hermione, y a muchísimos más esta noche! ¡No nos detendremos por uno más! Será una muerte lamentable, ¡PERO LA TUYA NO LO SERÁ! ¡A ELLA! ¡ATAQUEN TODOS!

Sin pensárselo dos veces, todos alzaron sus varitas y apuntaron a Jean por última vez.

Sus ojos rojos se abrieron con terror, desorbitados, porque comprendieron que no había escapatoria.

Comprendieron que todo estaba por terminar para ella.

Entonces, Jean vio algo junto a ella. Algo que aún estaba allí, a su lado.

Con una rapidez solo posible en alguien a quien solo le queda un movimiento antes de morir, Jean tomó la bola de cristal, la última bola de cristal. La única que había quedado, que ella había tomado del suelo momentos atrás.

-¡NOOO! -gritó Macho, dándose cuenta de que no había tiempo suficiente para generar un rayo de poder dorado. En cambio, saltó a toda velocidad corriendo hacia Jean, atravesando los pocos pasos que lo separaban de ella.

Hermione, Ron y Hermy saltaron tras él.

Jean tomó la bola de cristal y apoyó una mano sobre ella.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Con ese grito, Macho, Hermione, Ron y Hermy saltaron encima de la bruja. En el momento exacto en que esta empezaba a mover su mano para hacer girar la bola de cristal, Macho la alcanzó y la rozó con un dedo.

Y en ese preciso instante, Hermione se sujetó con dos dedos de la túnica de Macho.

Al mismo tiempo, Hermy aferró un brazo de Hermione, tomando a Ron con la otra mano.

Los cuatro giraron con velocidad en torno a la bola, mientras sus alrededores se ponían borrosos y empezaban a brillar en color blanco.

Cuando los giros terminaron, todos salieron despedidos hacia todos lados, y la bola también.

Sintiendo que ya habían pasado por eso antes, los tres chicos aterrizaron en un suelo de piedra. Alzaron la mirada rápidamente y sacaron sus varitas, preparados.

-¡¿PIENSAN QUE PUEDEN MATARME?! -gritó Jean.

Viero que estaba de pie, fuera de sí, ante ellos. De pie en medio de una calle familiar. ¿Aquello era Hogsmeade?

-¡¿PIENSAN QUE PUEDEN CONTRA MÍ?! -gritó la bruja, con una ira sin control-. ¡NO! ¡YO TENGO EL PODER… EL PODER DE DESTRUIRLO TODO!

La bruja extendió ambos brazos, y sin usar varita hizo que una fuerza color rojo brotara de su cuerpo y se expandiera todo alrededor.

El suelo empezó a temblar. Los vidrios de las casas del pueblo de magos empezaron a estallar. Se oyeron gritos.

-¡HAY QUE IRNOS DE AQUÍ! -gritó Ron entonces, al ver que un peligroso humo salía de unas grietas que acababan de abrirse en el suelo. Algo en aquel efecto se les hacía conocido, y no para bien…

Macho quiso adelantarse para robar la bola de cristal, pero Jean la tomó primero y la sujetó lejos de su alcance, mientras el poder de color rojo seguía surgiendo de ella.

-¡ESTÁ HACIENDO EXPLOTAR TODO! -gritó Hermy.

-¡CONFRINGO! -gritó Ron, apuntando a Jean con su varita. La bola de cristal explotó en las manos de la bruja, que alzó la mirada hacia él fuera de sí por la ira, con locura total.

Desesperado, Macho clavó la mirada en dirección a una tienda de artículos de magos que se le hizo conocida.

-¡ACCIO ESCOBAS!

Rápidamente, una ventana de la tienda se abrió y cuatro escobas volaron en el aire hacia ellos.

-¡RÁPIDO, SUBAN!

Los cuatro montaron a las escobas y despegaron a toda velocidad. Justo en ese momento, oyeron la terrible explosión.

Todo Hogsmeade estalló en mil pedazos, con un fuego maldito brotando desde el interior de la tierra. Escaparon por un pelo, y las colas de sus escobas se chamuscaron mientras subían con velocidad hacia el cielo.

Hermy miró hacia abajo, y el brillo del fuego se reflejó en sus ojos horrorizados.

Volaron tan rápido como pudieron en dirección a Hogwarts.

-¡DIOS MÍO! -gritó Hermione, apenada-. ¡¿QUÉ HA HECHO?!

El pueblo de Hogsmeade había quedado reducido a fuego. La columna de humo se alzaba hacia el cielo de la tarde, y la montaña en la que este estaba emplazado pasó a ser una mancha ardiente.

-Aún está viva -dijo Macho, respirando agitado, notoriamente buscando la acción para no pensar en todo lo caótico que estaba pasando-. Debemos volver y matarla… Solo es una fuerza del mal… Y aún tenemos tres, nosotros.

-Hogwarts -dijo Hermione, mirando el castillo que se alzaba ante ellos, mientras sobrevolaban rápidamente la distancia-. Hay que evacuarlo. ¡Hay que sacar a todos de allí, rápido!

Sobrevolaron los muros de entrada y fueron a toda velocidad hacia las puertas principales de madera, que estaban abiertas. Se metieron con escoba y todo dentro, y vieron que una alarmada profesora McGonagall mucho más anciana de lo que la recordaban corría hacia ellos, de inmediato.

-¿Qué ocurre? -dijo-. ¿Qué pasó en Hogsmeade?

-¡Evacúe a todos de inmediato! -dijo Hermione-. ¡No pierda tiempo!

-Si, claro -dijo ella, sin cuestionar más nada-. Romperé el hechizo protector… Así podrán desaparecerse desde aquí.

McGonagall desapareció corriendo hacia el Gran Salón, alarmadísima, al tiempo que algunos alumnos, que oyeron a Hermione, empezaron a gritar entre ellos y a correr por todos lados, desesperados.

-Vendrá hacia aquí, estoy segura -dijo Hermione, mirando a sus amigos.

-¿Qué año es este? -le preguntó Ron a un alumno que pasaba corriendo delante de ellos.

-¡11 de junio de 2019! -le dijo este, y luego siguió corriendo de largo.

-Seguimos en la misma época, en el mismo día y todo -dijo Ron, pensativo-. No viajó en el tiempo. No volvió al pasado. Solo se movió en el espacio, para huir de la batalla.

-Muchachos… -Macho les dio un codazo y señaló hacia atrás.

Miraron hacia el exterior, hacia los terrenos del castillo. Allí, Jean caminaba en dirección a las puertas principales, con una expresión diabólica de trastorno que daba mucho miedo. Había sangre en su rostro, un resplandor rojizo a su alrededor, y salían chispas negras de su varita.

-Es tarde -dijo Hermione-. Ya está aquí.

-¡RÁPIDO! -oyeron que gritaba la profesora McGonagall, con desesperación, su voz amplificada mediante magia resonando en todas las paredes del castillo-. ¡Los hechizos anti-aparición fueron removidos! ¡Todos los que sepan aparecerse, no importa que puedan legalmente o no hacerlo, abandonen el castillo en este momento! ¡Y llévense con aparición conjunta a los que no sepan hacerlo! ¡AHORA MISMO!

Todos a su alrededor empezaron a desaparecer en el aire. Los alumnos de séptimo y sexto corrían por doquier, desesperados, aferraban a cadenas de diez o veinte alumnos menores cada uno, todos tomados de la mano, y se desaparecían juntos lejos de allí.

Jean caminaba hacia la entrada, furiosa.

-¡¿POR QUÉ HUYEN?! -gritó. Les hablaba a Macho, Ron, Hermy y Hermione.

-¡Tú eres la que huye! -gritó Macho-. ¿Por qué te vas del campo de batalla? ¡COBARDE!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -con profunda ira, Jean agitó su varita, y sintieron otra terrible explosión. La torre de astronomía había estallado, y restos de roca ardiente caían sobre los terrenos del castillo como una lluvia de piedras enormes.

Hermione miró hacia el Gran Salón. La evacuación había sido increíblemente rápida, y ya casi nadie quedaba allí, desapareciendo todos los alumnos a mucha velocidad.

-¡HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS! -canturreó Jean, enloquecida-. ¡BENDITO SEAS, HOGWARTS! ¡SIEMPRE AQUÍ! ¡SIEMPRE TERMINAMOS AQUÍ…! ¡ME HARTÉ DE HOGWARTS!

-¡RÁPIDO! -Macho, viendo lo que estaba por pasar, tomó a sus tres amigos del brazo, giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció, girando en el lugar y llevándoselos de allí.

Al instante, los cuatro aparecieron a la altura de la cabaña de Hagrid, en los terrenos del castillo, en el instante exacto para presenciar con horror como todo Hogwarts explotaba en mil pedazos.

-Dios mío… -Hermy se llevó una mano al pecho. Ron quedó boquiabierto.

Los cascotes de roca volaron por sobre el bosque prohibido y el lago, cayendo sobre él y provocando un estruendo y haciendo salpicar agua por doquier. El fuego inundó todo.

El castillo entero quedó consumido por el fuego, las rocas volaron por todos lados junto con restos ardientes y humeantes de objetos de madera, papel y todo tipo de materiales.

Con todo el humo, no podían ver nada. Pero si de algo estaban seguros, era de que el castillo había quedado destruido por completo.

Hogwarts había sido destruido hasta sus mismísimos cimientos.

Y Jean apareció nuevamente, caminando lentamente hacia ellos por entre el humo y el fuego, su rostro cadavérico clavado en ellos.

Macho alzó su varita hacia adelante, seguido de inmediato por los otros tres.

-Mi poder es supremo -con un movimiento de varita, Jean hizo que todo el humo y el fuego fueran avivados por un viento atroz, dejando a la vista lo que quedaba de Hogwarts: nada. Absolutamente nada. Solo había un cráter humeante allí donde antes había estado el castillo.

Sabían que había hecho eso solo para molestarlos. Para herirlos. Para vengarse por lo que le habían hecho.

Quería que sufrieran, y sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Vas a morir… muy muerta -dijo Macho, negando con la cabeza, explotando de rabia.

-¡AHHHHHGGGG! -con un grito de furia total, Jean arremetió con su varita contra ellos.

Los tres amigos se encendieron en dorado, al tiempo que Ron atacaba a Jean lanzando una llamarada de fuego de la punta de su varita.

Lanzaron rayos de poder dorado contra ella, pero esta vez logró repelerlos.

Jean agitó su varita con violencia, una y otra vez. Acuchilló el aire arriba y abajo, desviando los rayos dorados y atacándolos con poderosos hechizos. Los cuatro chicos esquivaron los hechizos y los desviaron, y lanzaron sobre ella encantamientos de todo tipo.

El duelo se volvió acalorado y feroz. Jean atacaba con una rapidez tremenda, un maleficio tras otro. Ellos los desviaban, contraatacaban y lanzaban maleficios a toda velocidad, agitando sus varitas rapidísimo, moviendo sus brazos para todos lados.

Los hechizos inundaron todo. Algunos volaron y destruyeron la cabaña de Hagrid en pedazos. Otros hicieron caer árboles del bosque prohibido. Otros hicieron que pedazos de tierra con césped saltaron por los aires. Los peligrosos y mortales hechizos cubrieron todo lo que quedaba, volaron todo en pedazos, e hicieron que los terrenos de Hogwarts se destruyeran tanto como el castillo, arruinando por completo lo que alguna vez había sido un lugar de felicidad para todos ellos.

-¡SECTUMSEMPRA!

-¡CONFRINGO!

-¡DESMAIUS!

-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

-¡AVADA KEDABRA!

Desviaron todos los hechizos, y siguieron atacándose con muchos otros.

Macho alzó la varita y, cuando estaba por lanzar un poderoso rayo dorado, Jean consiguió darle. Lo dejó inconsciente, y el muchacho rodó por el suelo hasta quedar allí tendido, fuera de combate.

Ron apuntó hacia ella, pero ella fue más rápida y le lanzó un Petrificus Totalus que lo lanzó hacia atrás, quedando congelado en el césped.

Hermy aulló de rabia, agitó su varita en el aire y lanzó un maleficio asesino a la bruja, pero esta lo esquivó y contraatacó con un hechizo aturdidor que la hizo volar hacia atrás y quedar fuera de combate también.

-Parece que quedamos solas tú y yo, ahora -dijo Jean, mirando a Hermione, al parecer divertida.

Hermione apretó su varita con fuerza y le devolvió la mirada con valentía.

-Así parece -dijo, entornando sus ojos.

Eran dos Hermione, ambas de la misma edad, ambas físicamente idénticas, siendo diferentes solo por la expresión y actitud de sus rostros.

Una del Universo Cero, y otra del Universo 2.

Una con la fuerza del mal, y la otra con la fuerza del bien.

Ambas enfrentadas una ante la otra, con sus varitas muy listas.

-Parte de ser una Hermione, es ser muy inteligente -dijo Jean, sonriente y desquiciada-. Así que deberás saber que no tienes chances contra mí.

-Parte de ser inteligente -dijo Hermione, alzando la varita y apuntándola directo a su pecho-. Es que sé exactamente cómo acabar contigo… De una vez.

Jean volvió a enfurecerse.

Hermione agitó la varita, con furia.

Un rayo dorado salió de la varita de Hermione, y uno de color rojo intenso de la de Jean. Ambos rayos de luz se encontraron en el aire, colisionaron y se conectaron con un impacto que resonó como una fuerte explosión que hizo eco en la distancia y entre las montañas.

Las chispas salieron despedidas de la unión entre ambos rayos de luz, donde estos habían colisionado y quedaron unidos, conectados entre sí, formando un único rayo que conectaba las varitas de ambas brujas, mitad rojo y mitad dorado. De la unión, un círculo brillante y un chorro de chispas brotaron.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -haciendo muchísima fuerza, ambas brujas sostuvieron los hechizos. Sus varitas empezaron a temblar, y las sujetaron con más fuerza.

-¡NO FUNCIONARÁ! -bramó Jean-. ¡¿NO APRENDISTE NADA DE TU AMIGO POTTER?! ¡ESTA CONEXIÓN DE VARITAS NO VA A DESTRUIR A LA FUERZA DEL MAL! ¡NO HE MUERTO CUANDO LO HIZO ÉL! ¡Y NO MORIRÉ CONTIGO!

-No estoy haciendo… lo que hizo él -dijo Hermione, sus ojos clavados en los de ella, y sus manos sujetando su varita con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡Yo estoy usando la fuerza… del bien!

La conexión de luz entre ellas se ensanchó, la explosión que se producía en medio aumentó en tamaño, y sus varitas quedaron adheridas a sus manos, sin posibilidad de soltarlas.

Jean abrió grandes los ojos, como si una terrible fuerza sobre la que no tuviera control estuviera guiándola, poseyéndola.

-¡SIENTE TU PROPIO PODER CONTRA TI, ZORRA! -le gritó Hermione.

En ese momento, Macho abrió los ojos, recuperando el conocimiento. Se incorporó, mareado, justo a tiempo para ver lo que estaba pasando.

-¡SI MI FUERZA SOLA NO PUEDE CONTRA TI… TU PROPIA FUERZA, COMBINADA CON LA MÍA, NOS DESTRUIRÁ A AMBAS!

Jean abrió mucho los ojos con horror y quiso soltarse, pero no podía despegar las manos de su varita.

El rayo de luz multicolor que las conectaba aumentó en grandes proporciones, se ensanchó y creció hasta adoptar un grosor más grande que una casa, y cubrió completamente a ambas brujas, que resplandecían del mismo color.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -gritó Jean, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a despedir brillo rojo y dorado por doquier, como si el inmenso rayo de luz hubiera penetrado en ella a través de su varita y estuviera consumiéndola por dentro.

Hermione lucía igual de afectada por aquel increíble poder, pero no desistió ni aflojó por un segundo. Mantuvo firme el hechizo, y el resplandor brillante las envolvió a ambas por completo.

Jean volvió a adoptar una expresión de terror.

Y, esta vez, fue la última.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Se oyó aquel último grito de horror de Jean, y entonces el brillo creció hasta hacer explotar todo en un millón de pedazos.

El impacto resonó en la distancia y entre las montañas. Macho se protegió con una mano, al igual que Hermy, que también acababa de recuperar el conocimiento.

Rayos de luz dorada y roja saltaron por todos lados, al tiempo que el sonido de una explosión atómica cubría todo. Hileras de árboles del bosque prohibido fueron arracadas de raíz y salieron despedidas por los aires. Hasta el agua del Lago Negro ondeó furiosamente con la intensidad del poder expansivo de la explosión, alzándose en una gran ola contra la orilla opuesta.

Macho, Hermy y Ron sintieron aquel poder terrible encima, sus cabellos volando hacia atrás y sintiendo como si los golpearan con algo muy fuerte en la cara.

Y entonces, la gigantesca explosión terminó.

Hubo un momento de pausa. Un momento donde aquellos destellos de luz permanecieron en sus párpados, aunque ya no estuvieran en la realidad. Un momento donde el impacto de lo que acababa de pasar perduró, y no fueron conscientes de que hubiera terminado ya.

Y, entonces, supieron que todo había acabado.

Macho vio unos puntitos negros flotando en el aire allí donde Jean había estado instantes atrás, y estos desaparecieron casi al instante. Sabía lo que significaban: La última fuerza del mal que había vivido dentro de ella había muerto, y se había esfumado del universo para siempre.

Lo habían logrado. Habían destruido a las siete fuerzas del mal. Se habían ido de los universos, desaparecido por completo.

Entonces, miró hacia donde había estado Hermione. Y vio que tampoco quedaban rastros de ella.

Hermione se había desintegrado, igual que Jean, con la explosión.

Una lágrima cayó rodando por la mejilla de Hermy, que miraba hacia allí también.

Hermione había muerto.


	36. El sol de un mundo nuevo y el ave blanca

36\. El sol de un mundo nuevo y el ave blanca

* * *

El impacto de todo lo que acababa de pasar persistía en el aire, como un fantasma que no se iría de sus ojos, oídos y mente por un buen tiempo. Macho dio unos pasos hacia adelante, hacia el lugar donde Hermione y Jean habían desaparecido, estallando en esa impresionante explosión de poder de las fuerzas del bien y del mar mezcladas. Se acercó y se quedó allí, como si al estar en ese sitio de pie pudiera descubrir algún indicio de que Hermione hubiera ido a parar a algún lado, de que aún estuviera con vida.

Pero sabía que no era así. Había visto con sus propios ojos cómo ambas se desintegraban e incluso fue visible cómo las fuerzas del bien y el mal que ambas llevaban dentro se habían desintegrado, fuera de sus cuerpos, para convertirse en motas de polvo que luego desaparecieron, desintegrándose en átomos y borrándose de la existencia del universo.

Hermy reanimó a Ron y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Al instante, el chico corrió hacia Macho y lo sujetó del hombro, mientras parecía querer buscar a su novia también, albergando alguna esperanza ínfima de que Hermione no hubiera muerto.

-Lo siento -le dijo Macho, tomándolo de un brazo y mirándolo a los ojos.

-No… -dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza. Una lágrima cayó por su rostro. -Hermione…

Macho lo abrazó, y Ron rompió a llorar. Hermy se acercó a los dos y se unió al abrazo, rompiendo a llorar también. Los tres se abrazaron y compartieron el triple dolor que los invadía y que los tres sentían en el fondo de sus corazones. Eran unos Harry, Ron y Hermione que, aunque vinieran de distintos universos cada uno de ellos, aunque hubieran tenido vivencias muy distintas a lo que había sido normal en ellos antes, ahora estaban unidos por algo en común: el dolor de haber perdido los tres a alguien amado.

Las horas fueron pasando, y nuevas personas aparecieron allí. Magos y brujas del Ministerio y de muchos lugares se acercaban a tratar de apagar el incendio de ese lugar y de Hogsmeade. Magos venidos de todos lados hacían operaciones de rescate para tratar de salvar, de entre los escombros, a las personas que hubieran quedado con vida; sobre todo en Hogsmeade, donde no había habido una evacuación previa a la explosión.

Durante esas horas, Macho, Hermy y Ron no se separaron por un segundo. Tampoco hicieron demasiado. Se negaron a ir a San Mungo a ser revisados, se curaron entre ellos de forma superficial las heridas con los encantamientos que conocían, y permanecieron allí, en los terrenos de Hogswarts, sentados sobre una piedra que seguramente era algún pedazo de pared del castillo que había volado hasta allí, casi a la altura de la cabaña de Hagrid, que ya no existía tampoco.

Finalmente, los magos aparecidos allí apagaron por completo los incendios. El terreno de Hogwarts, que antes había sido un espacio hermoso con un lago, un bosque, y un castillo imponente erguido en medio, ahora era un terreno destruido, con restos de roca y estropicio por todos lados; donde no había ningún castillo ni edificación, solo un cráter enorme en un punto del suelo, y donde toda la parte frontal del bosque estaba pelada, con árboles caídos por doquier, y las aguas del lago repletas de restos de objetos quemados que habían volado hasta allí.

Y eso era solo lo que ellos tres tenían ante sus ojos. Ninguno quiso ir hasta Hogsmeade para ver cómo había quedado la cosa allí, aunque se notaba desde la distancia que aquel lugar se habría vuelto algo mucho más caótico aún.

-Muchachos, disculpen -dijo un mago alto y corpulento del Ministerio de la Magia del 2019 a quien ellos no conocían, acercándose con mucho tacto a hablarles a la roca donde estaban sentados, cuando el operativo en los terrenos de Hogwarts terminó y los magos del Ministerio se retiraban ya-. Se ha construido un refugio… Para los que han peleado en la batalla. No sé si les gustaría ir allí. Puedo llevarlos.

Se miraron brevemente entre sí. Los tres estaban tomados de las manos y con las miradas en el suelo, perdidas allí.

-De acuerdo -dijo Macho, desganado.

El hombre les tendió una mano. Macho se la tomó, este giró en su lugar y los cuatro desaparecieron, dejando a los destrozados terrenos sin nadie allí. Terrenos que una vez habían albergado los momentos más felices de sus vidas, y las de tantos otros niños y adolescentes. Ahora, tanto aquello como el pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade habían desaparecido para siempre.

El sol de un mundo nuevo salió de entre algunas nubes, cayendo sus rayos dorados sobre un grupo de personas que se abrazaban y lloraban, y al mismo tiempo eran llevadas rápidamente a unas tiendas que se habían levantado mediante magia, donde los médicos las atendían para curar sus heridas. Otros magos estaban haciendo una tarea de limpieza del campo de batalla, llevándose por un lado los cuerpos de las criaturas oscuras, que fueron enterrados todos juntos en un enorme cráter; y los de los magos y brujas que habían muerto en la batalla, para quienes se construyó un enorme cementerio allí mismo.

El paisaje de Noruega alterado por Jean presentaba ahora unos contrastes muy extraños. Todos los kilómetros de tierra llana modificados por ella, donde se había desatado la batalla, estaban rodeados en la distancia de montañas y lagos, formando un paisaje atípico antinatural y totalmente alterado. Un grupo de brujas y magos del Ministerio de Noruega estaban trabajando en adaptar el nuevo terreno a sus alrededores modificándolo mediante magia. Decidieron destinar parte de ese lugar modificado de tierra llana para la construcción del cementerio, y todos los cuerpos fueron enterrados allí, con lápidas de honor a los caídos.

-¡Chicos…!

Cuando Macho, Ron y Hermy aparecieron en el refugio para los sobrevivientes, varias personas corrieron hacia ellos. Primero llegó Hagrid, que les dio un fuerte abrazo que casi los aplasta a los tres. Tras él estaba Grawp, sentado en un conjunto de siete sillas juntas, que los saludó tímidamente con una mano.

-Solo faltaban ustedes, chicos -les dijo Hagrid, que lucía contento de verlos y al mismo tiempo abatido-. Todos los sobrevivientes están aquí. Lamentablemente, son muchos menos de los que aparecieron originalmente para pelear. En la batalla vi varias versiones distintas de las mismas personas, y aquí, bueno, no he visto tal cosa. Solo quedó una versión de cada uno, y de algunos ninguna…

-Es bueno verte bien a ti, Hagrid -le dijo Hermy, dándole un abrazo.

También apareció Ginny corriendo, Fred y George, Evangelina, Percy, Alexandre, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, el señor y la señora Weasley. Llegaron todos y los abrazaron, haciéndolos sentir con un poco de calidez por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Era muy extraño ver a Fred y George, siendo dos otra vez. No tenían idea de dónde habían salido esas personas, si de ese universo o de otro, o de varios otros, ni tampoco estaban ya seguros de dónde estaban ellos mismos. Pero no les importó.

En especial, a Macho no le importó esa mezcla de personas multiversales cuando vio que Lily, su madre, y James, su padre, caminaban hacia él, corpóreos, de carne y hueso, totalmente vivos y allí, junto a él, donde podrían estar para siempre; y se acercaron para abrazarlo.

Los tres se abrazaron con fuerza, y Macho rompió a llorar en sus hombros. Acarició el cabello pelirrojo oscuro de la bruja, de su madre, y luego se apartaron y se la quedó mirando a sus ojos verde esmeralda.

-Vaya, todo el mundo tenía razón -dijo Macho, y se le formó una sonrisa por primera vez en mucho tiempo-. De verdad se parecen a mis ojos.

Ambos rieron y se abrazaron nuevamente, mientras James sonreía junto a ellos.

Ron estaba hundido dentro de todo el enorme grupo de su familia, que le hablaban a toda velocidad contándole de qué universo era cada uno de ellos. Lo más extraño era que todos tenían diferentes edades, algunos siendo como los recordaban, y otros más grandes. Al echar un rápido vistazo a ellos, Macho creyó que, si no le fallaba la vista, ahora Bill y Charlie eran mucho mayores que antes, siendo muy adultos y marcando una gran diferencia de edad con sus hermanos; seguidos por Ginny, que aparentaba unos treinta años; seguida por Percy; luego Fred y George; y por último Ron, siendo el más joven. Sin embargo, este último no parecía para nada interesado en todo lo que le decían, ya que tenía la vista totalmente ausente y perdida en la distancia. No parecía para nada el Ron de siempre, ni ninguno de ningún universo, sino una versión muy taciturna y en shock. Macho pensó que la pérdida de Hermione sería algo que jamás cicatrizaría en ellos, pero sobre todo en ese Ron, que había sido su novio y compañero de su mismo universo.

-Estamos felices de estar aquí contigo, cariño -le dijo Lily, que lo miraba con demasiada ternura-. Mira cuántas cicatrices te ha dejado la vida…

Acarició el rostro de Macho, que tenía más cicatrices que nunca, siendo la cicatriz en forma de rayo ahora solo una más perdida entre el resto.

-Realmente te encaminas a ser todo un auror -le dijo James, sonriente-. Con todas esas cicatrices ya te pareces a Ojoloco Moody.

-¡Amor! No digas eso -lo reprendió Lily-. Harry está hermoso. Además, podemos hacer desaparecer esas cicatrices con algún tratamiento en San Mungo…

-No es necesario, mamá, no necesito eso -dijo Macho. Se le hizo lo más extraño del mundo estar allí hablando con sus padres como si nada, como si siempre hubieran estado ahí. Como si no hubiera vivido casi diecinueve años de su vida sin ellos. Además, ahora que él tenía casi veinte años, y ellos habían aparecido con esa edad, sus padres prácticamente tenían la misma edad que él. Y eso sí que era demasiado extraño. Se dio cuenta de lo jóvenes que eran ambos, y por primera vez sintió que realmente los comprendía y sintió el dolor que debieron vivir sus padres en el pasado, con empatía; al darse cuenta de que tranquilamente podría haber sido él, con la edad que tenía en ese momento, quien huyera de Voldemort y acabara muriendo por salvar a un hijo suyo.

Se dio cuenta de que había crecido. Ahora podía sentirse en el lugar que sus padres habían tenido alguna vez, con su edad.

-Es… -no sabía qué decir-. Es tan extraño que estén aquí.

Los tres rieron, de forma nerviosa. Lily era realmente muy hermosa, y James parecía alguien que te gustaría tener como amigo.

Luego de compartir otras palabras de cariño de sus padres, Macho sintió más abrazos en torno a él: amigos y conocidos de Hogwarts, como un Neville gay, una Luna Lovegood de treinta años, entre muchos otros, se acercaban para saludarlo y darle alientos. Todos habían peleado en la batalla y tenían vendajes y signos de que habían sufrido heridas, pero estaban bien.

Luego de saludarlos a todos, Macho giró la cabeza y vio que Hermy estaba sentada sola en un costado del refugio, cabizbaja y jugando con un mechón de cabello violeta, lentamente. Se apartó del grupo y fue hacia ella, para sentarse a su lado. Ella giró la cara al verlo llegar y volvió a quedarse mirando al suelo.

Macho pasó un brazo por sus hombros, y la chica recostó su cabeza en él. Ambos se abrazaron y se quedaron un rato allí. Luego apareció Ron, de vuelta, y se sentó con ellos.

-Las bolas de cristal fueron todas destruidas -les dijo Ron, y su voz sonó apagada y melancólica-. Así que todos tendremos que quedarnos aquí. Tampoco hay más giratiempos. No hay forma de ir hacia otros universos.

Los otros dos hicieron un breve silencio, pensando, pero no demasiado. Era como si todos esos razonamientos ahora escaparan a ellos. No les parecían interesantes, ni era algo en que quisieran pensar. Solo lo mínimo indispensable para que todo lo que habían esforzado para ganar esa batalla no fuera en vano por ningún motivo.

-Sin embargo, la mayoría creen que los otros universos no fueron destruidos, solamente las bolas de cristal desaparecieron, pero todos los universos creados por Dumbledore y los que ya conocíamos siguen existiendo.

-¿Y quién te dijo eso? -preguntó Macho-. ¿Cómo lo saben? Nadie sabe sobre los universos más que nosotros, y Dumbledore. Y él ha muerto.

-Bueno, pues, aquel tipo me dijo hace unos minutos -Ron señaló a un mago que estaba de pie en un rincón, solo y quieto, y se dieron cuenta de que estaba mirándolos.

-¿Quién es ese? -preguntó Hermy-. ¿Acaso es… Jude Law?

-Se parecen -dijo Macho.

-Es un Dumbledore de entre treinta y cuarenta años, calculo yo -dijo Ron-. Estuvo en la batalla, y me estuvo hablando recién. Él fue quien me dijo eso. No cree que ningún universo haya sido destruido hoy. Simplemente las bolas que los conectaban, y los giratiempos, por culpa de Jean. Así que quedaremos aquí varados, en el 2019, al menos hasta que alguien descubra otra forma de viajar por los universos.

-No me interesa volver -dijo Macho-. Creo que lo mejor es que nadie vuelva a viajar por los universos ni a hacer ningún objeto que le permita viajar en el tiempo. O todos podríamos correr peligro otra vez. Creo que demasiadas personas se han sacrificado para que las cosas resulten bien, para que sobrevivamos. Si aprendimos la lección, entonces nadie volverá a jugar con el tiempo o los universos.

Los otros dos asintieron, de acuerdo con él.

-Todos ellos vinieron aquí, llamados por Dumbledore, para pelear -dijo Ron, mirando a las personas que charlaban entre sí en el refugio-. Para salvar a sus universos. Universos que a su vez Dumbledore había creado. Ginny dice que Dumbledore les dijo que seguramente no fueran a regresar cuando los fue a buscar a cada uno de ellos a sus universos, así que las otras personas que los vieron partir a la batalla sabían que todas estas personas que desaparecieron, para venir a pelear, seguramente no irían a volver a sus respectivos universos.

-Qué terrible -dijo Hermy-. Sus familiares y amigos solo sabrán que abandonaron sus universos para pelear, pero no sabrán si sobrevivieron o no, porque no tienen forma de regresar ahora. No ahora que no hay más bolas de cristal.

-Sabrán que ganaron -dijo Macho-. Cuando vean que sus universos siguen en pie, sabrán que lo han logrado.

-Al menos eso -dijo Ron-. Y no quiero ni pensar en cómo cambiarán esos universos si muchas de las personas de su pasado, presente, futuro, o lo que sea, desaparecieron para venir aquí y no vuelven a aparecer allí nunca.

-Pequeñas modificaciones, más que nada en sus entornos familiares y de amigos -dijo Macho-. Pero nada demasiado grande para alterar la historia del mundo de esos universos. Quizás yo no nazca en alguno de ellos, si mi madre desapareció para venir aquí… Pero, ¿quién necesita un mundo con Harry Potter?

-Bueno, pues… -Hermy y Ron compartieron una mirada-. ¿Acaso hemos condenado a un mundo que ahora sucumbirá bajo el poder de Voldemort, sin su Harry Potter?

-Disculpen, buen día -dijo una voz tras ellos.

-Oh, es Jude Law -susurró Macho.

-Hola -los saludó el joven Dumbledore-. Lo siento, no pude evitar escucharlos hablar.

El mago los miró y les dirigió una sonrisa afectuosa.

-No se preocupen por los otros universos -les dijo-. Todo estará bien en ellos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque fue el plan de Dumbledore -dijo él-. Me lo dijo. O me lo dije. No sé cuál sería la forma más adecuada de expresarlo.

Se parecía al Dumbledore que siempre habían conocido, aunque su cabello no fuera canoso y no tuviera tanta barba. Pero sus expresiones y gestos eran idénticos.

-Verán, cuando él creó todos los otros universos, logró hacerlo de forma que no hubiera fuerza del mal en ellos. No importa lo que pase en ellos. No importa que no nazca un Harry Potter, o que no haya una Hermione Granger, o un Ron Weasley. Los tres tuvieron un papel central en la destrucción de Voldemort, y de El Cazador de Brujas. Pero la cosa es, que no será necesario que estén allí para salvar a nadie, porque esos universos no tienen fuerzas oscuras en ellos. Es decir, no habrá Voldemort, ni Grindelwald, ni ningún mago oscuro. O, de hecho, quizás sí existan, pero crecerán como personas normales sin nada de maldad dentro. Así fue planeado por él. Él consiguió aplicar lo mismo que Jean había aplicado, la capacidad de construir un nuevo universo sin una de las fuerzas buenas o malas en él.

"Mejor dicho, ella no había sido capaz de eliminar a las fuerzas del bien de los universos que creó, ustedes son prueba de ello; pero sí aumentó en intensidad a las del mal allí. Él, en cambio, sí pudo crearlos sin ninguna fuerza del mal en ellos en absoluto. En resumen, todos los universos que fueron creados siguen existiendo, y todos están a salvo.

-Habrá muchos cambios en ellos -dijo Macho-. Por empezar, hemos hecho cada desastre en los universos cuatro a seis cuando perseguimos a Jean por ellos…

-Como tú mismo dijiste, pequeños cambios que solo alterarán a las personas inmediatas a ellos, pero no harán grandes daños allí -dijo Dumbledore-. De hecho, todas las fuerzas del mal de los universos cero a seis fueron destruidas el día de hoy, así que, en muchos de ellos, si lo piensan, han hecho que Voldemort deje de existir, que El Cazador de Brujas deje de existir… Si pudieran ir allí ahora, verían cómo cientos de magos que originalmente, digamos, habían muerto en esas batallas, ahora están todos con vida. Porque ya no hay magos tenebrosos.

Los tres se miraron entre sí, y compartieron una mirada de complicidad.

-Yo no entiendo nada -dijo Ron, y empezó a reír. Macho sintió que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, de forma inesperada, y empezó a reír también.

-¿Tú entendiste algo? -le preguntaron a Hermy, que poco a poco empezó a reír también, negando con la cabeza.

-Creo que no soy una Hermione tan inteligente como las demás -dijo ella, riendo-. Lo siento.

Y así sin más, sin esperárselo para nada, los tres se encontraron riendo, como si nada de todo aquello hubiera pasado y simplemente fueran Harry, Ron y Hermione, los de siempre, pasando una tarde juntos. El joven Dumbledore sonrió junto a ellos.

El momento, sin embargo, terminó muy pronto, y el fantasma de todos aquellos que habían perdido ese día regresó para quedar a su lado, junto con el inmenso horror que había implicado esa batalla.

Aunque quisieran reír y seguir adelante, aún era demasiado pronto. Aunque quisieran disfrutar de las personas que tenían allí con ellos, y que todo parecía indicar que se quedarían con ellos para siempre; como familia y amigos que antes habían visto morir y ahora estaban a su lado, y todo pareciera augurar un futuro prometedor donde no hubiera magos tenebrosos y todos pudieran vivir, de una vez por todas, después de tantos años y años de guerra y horror, en paz y felicidad.

A pesar de que, en algún lugar dentro de ellos, sintieran un anhelo porque ese día llegara y pudieran disfrutarlo, lo cierto es que el sacrificio para obtenerlo había sido demasiado grande.

Sería una huella que viviría con ellos para toda la eternidad.

* * *

…

1 mes después

…

* * *

El sol brillaba en lo alto, y no había una sola nube. Desde hacía un mes que los días eran espléndidos, brillantes y soleados. El verano era uno de los más agradables que hubiera habido en Inglaterra en los últimos diez años.

Para los magos, el golpe había sido duro. La mayoría de ellos no tenían conocimientos de que algo malo estuviera pasando, simplemente estaban viviendo sus vidas normalmente, y de pronto supieron que cientos de magos habían perdido sus casas, y muchos habían muerto, al explotar Hogsmeade y Hogwarts en pedazos. Por supuesto, luego supieron que había habido algo mucho más grande tras esas catástrofes, pero aun así fue terrible para todos ellos.

Nadie sabía qué sería de la vida y la existencia de los otros universos, porque ya no había forma de viajar entre ellos. Sabían, por lo que contaban los magos y brujas que pelearon en la batalla, viajando hasta allí de los otros universos, que Dumbledore, antes de morir, había creado una inmensa cantidad de universos nuevos, expandiendo el entramado de la realidad existencial enormemente. Toda clase de vidas paralelas a las suyas podían estar existiendo allí. Pero, aunque no pudieran viajar allí ni saber más sobre ellos, se guiaron por lo que dijo el joven Dumbledore: esas diferencias serían siempre mínimas. Lo importante era que todos los universos estaban bien. No había ya fuerzas del mal en ellos, solo fuerzas del bien.

Se preguntaron si eso quería decir que, finalmente, luego de tantos años de luchar contra Grindelwald, Voldemort, El Cazador de Brujas, y luego Jean, ahora ya no habría magos tenebrosos nunca más en ningún universo. La respuesta del joven Dumbledore fue que así era, efectivamente. No habría más. Sin embargo, les dijo, siempre hay que tener en cuenta que el bien y el mal no solo viven en esas representaciones como entidades físicas capaces de poseer personas y hacer catástrofes enormes que habían conocido. En la vida diaria, el bien y el mal viven dentro de todas las personas también, en cada decisión y acción que toman. Y las personas son las que determinarán, con sus actos, si las cosas buenas o malas siguen pasando.

La zona de Hogwarts y de Hogsmeade siguió siendo limpiada, y las tareas de rescate siguieron varios días. Lograron salvarse muchos magos de la explosión de Hogsmeade, por suerte, ya que en el 2017 se había implementado un sistema de seguridad en el pueblo bajo las órdenes del Ministerio, donde las casas tenían mecanismos mágicos de protección contra unos terremotos que habían empezado a aparecer en la zona. Este consistía en que, si las casas tenían alto peligro de derrumbe inminente, automáticamente todos los miembros de la familia eran transportados lejos del pueblo mediante magia. Ese mecanismo salvó a muchas familias que vivían allí al momento de la explosión.

Ahora, un mes después de la gran batalla contra Jean, los tres jóvenes que habían tenido un papel central en esa guerra se encontraron a sí mismos en un ambiente totalmente desconocido y nuevo para ellos.

A pesar de todos los magos y brujas nuevas que había ahora en sus vidas, y que les ofrecieron que se fueran a vivir con ellos, Macho, Hermy y Ron decidieron mantenerse unidos e irse a vivir juntos a una casa que alquilaron en Golden Hill. Desde allí, cada día podían aparecerse en La Madriguera, en Londres, o en donde fuera para visitar a los Weasley y al resto de sus amigos.

Es noche cenaron en una gran reunión que se hizo en La Madriguera, donde estaban absolutamente todos.

-Harry, querido, ¿tan poco comes? -preguntaba Lily, queriendo pasarle más comida a su hijo, que le hizo un ademán de que no quería más.

-Gracias, mamá -dijo él. La señora Weasley miraba a Lily sonriente.

-He tratado de alimentarlo, querida -le dijo a Lily-. Debiste ver cómo estaba hace unos años. ¡Parecía un fideo!

Albus Potter se atragantó por la risa, junto a Harry.

-Ahora está mucho más fuerte y sexy -dijo Tonks, guiñándole un ojo.

-Hola, Harry -dijo una voz, junto a él. Ginny, ahora de treinta años, se acercó sonriente y se sentó a su lado, en una silla que quedaba vacía.

-Oh, hola, Ginny -dijo él, un tanto nervioso.

Albus y James, el otro muchacho a su lado, alzaron la mirada al ver a los dos. Ya les habían explicado que no eran los mismos Harry, Ron y Hermione que ellos conocían, y que no debían esperar que estuvieran unidos de la misma forma que sus padres auténticos. Ellos les contestaron que tenían trece y quince años y no eran unos niños, por lo que lo entendían perfectamente y no era necesario darles ningún sermón al respecto.

A Hugo y Rose les encantaba Hermy, y también les caía bien Ron, aunque no estuvieran juntos y tuvieran algunas diferencias con sus padres de su verdadero universo. Y a Albus, James y Lily les parecía muy gracioso Macho, y ninguno tenía inconvenientes conque fuera gay o no estuviera con Ginny.

Así y todo, lo cierto es que ese había sido un mes muy extraño. Habían vivido todos disfrutando de las personas que estaban a su lado, pero también extrañando a los que ya no estaban con ellos: las otras versiones de ellos mismos, de los universos originales de donde venían.

-Mamá, ¿puedo teñirme el cabello como tú? -preguntó Rose, que estaba cerca de Hermy-. Me encantan esos colores.

Hermy había cambiado el color de su cabello, y ahora en vez de rosa y violeta era verde aguamarina y celeste.

-Claro, pequeña, ese pelirrojo se te ve horrible -le dijo Hermy, y media familia Weasley le lanzó miradas de reproches-. Lo siento -añadió, con una sonrisita-. No soy la Hermione que ustedes conocieron, así que deben entender… Mi sentido del gusto es mucho mejor.

Fred y George compartieron una mirada y sonrieron, divertidos.

-A Harry y Hermione les ha sentado muy bien toda esta guerra -dijo Fred, mientras observaba cómo Hermy cambiaba el color del cabello de Rose, hasta dejárselo verde aguamarina también.

-Mañana te haré un tatuaje si quieres, hoy estoy cansada y podría salirme mal -le dijo Hermy a la chica.

-Querida, solo es una niña -dijo la señora Weasley, escandalizada, notoriamente sintiendo repulsión hacia el nuevo tono de cabello de Rose.

-Soy su madre, yo me encargaré de que disfrute la vida -dijo Hermy, a lo que Rose sonrió muy contenta.

Mientras Macho y Ginny se enfrascaban en una larga conversación donde él le contaba los problemas que había tenido con la Ginny de su universo, y ella, mucho más grande y madura, le decía que lo comprendía perfectamente; Ron charlaba con Hugo, que le contaba cómo habían sido sus primeros años en Hogwarts, y le confesaba sus miedos sobre qué pasaría ahora que el castillo había sido destruido. Ron le transmitió tranquilidad, y le confesó que había oído que todos los ex alumnos de Hogwarts serían transferidos a Beauxbatons por un año, al menos.

-No te preocupes, no será necesario aprender francés -le dijo-. Nos aceptarán por una cuestión de solidaridad. Los mismos profesores que tenías aquí viajarán allí y darán sus clases en esa escuela, que tiene espacio suficiente para albergarlos a todos. Así que ellos seguirán con sus profesores franceses de siempre, y los magos ingleses tendrán a sus profesores ingleses de siempre. Aún así, quizás sea una buena oportunidad para organizar torneos de Quidditch mixtos entre los colegios, y cosas así, y que se integren ambas escuelas.

Más al fondo de la mesa, el James padre de Harry estaba sentado junto a Lupin, Sirius y Hagrid, hablaban sobre todo lo que había ocurrido con la batalla y cómo el mundo mágico se estaba acomodando a todo eso. Steve Granger se unió a ellos para conversar.

-¿Estás mejor? -le preguntó James, preocupado-. Debe haber sido duro para ti quedarte anclado aquí en el futuro, sin tu familia.

-Lo es -confesó él-. Pero sé que ellos ahora estarán bien, en un mundo donde por fin podrán vivir en paz. Eso es lo importante.

-Al menos pudiste reencontrarte con tu madre -le dijo Lily, la madre de Harry, que apareció también allí para tomar asiento a su lado. ¿A dónde está ella, por cierto?

-Hermione está bien -dijo él, en referencia a la adulta Hermione de ese universo, el Universo 1-. Se quedó en su casa. Aún sigue afectada por la muerte de Harry… Como todos nosotros, que hemos perdido a alguien en esta batalla. Pero está contenta de tenerme a mí. Quería que viviéramos juntos. Le dije que no, claro, tengo cuarenta años -sonrió-. Pero hemos estado pasando casi todos los días juntos, poniéndonos al día…

-Podemos organizar algo todos juntos mañana -sugirió Lupin-. Tú y tu madre, Lily y James, Sirius, Hagrid… Arthur y Molly también. Mantengámonos unidos. Más allá de estas reuniones esporádicas entre todos.

-Ahora sí que será difícil mantener unida a la familia -dijo la señora Weasley, acercándose a ellos con una bandeja llena de comida que ya nadie podría comer, porque habían quedado llenos luego del segundo plato-. Somos más que nunca.

-¿Tú crees? -dijo Sirius, mirando alrededor con una sonrisa-. Yo creo que estaremos más unidos que nunca.

Luego de aquella concurrida y a su vez reconfortante comida, todos volvieron a sus casas. El señor y la señora Weasley, que eran los originales del Universo 1 y casi veinte años mayores en edad, cuestión que se notaba por sus canas, la calvicie de Arthur y las arrugas en su rostro, se quedaron en La Madriguera, donde vivían solos esos días.

George se fue a una casa que acababan de alquilar en Londres con Evangelina y Fred. Ahora, Fred y George no tenían la misma edad, ya que Fred había aparecido en la batalla con la edad que había tenido justo antes de morir originalmente, y George en cambio había aparecido desde otro universo donde tenía unos veinte años. Les dijeron que el George original del Universo 1 se había ido a vivir al extranjero hace unos años, y los Weasley no tenían muchas noticias de él. El departamento sobre Sortilegios Weasley ya no existía, pero sí la tienda, que era administrada por un mago al que se la habían vendido.

Percy se fue a su apartamento de Londres con Alexandre. Ambos tenían la misma edad que ellos recordaban, ya que se habían aparecido desde otro universo en la batalla. Los originales del Universo 1 también estaban con vida, pero no habían ido allí esa noche. Bill volvió con Fleur y su hijo Harry Weasley a su casa, y él era el original de ese Universo, mucho más grande en edad, al igual que ella. De hecho, Harry Weasley ya era un joven de veinte años también.

Charlie regresó a su casa en Rumania con sus cuatro hijos, sus tres hijas, y su novia Vasile. El Charlie que estaba allí con ellos tenía cuarenta y pico de años, original de ese universo también, y todos sus hijos tenían ya casi veinte también, como el de Bill.

Ginny había aparecido de otro universo, y la original del Universo 1, que era soltera y no tenía hijos, había muerto en la batalla, algo que había sido un golpe adicional a la familia. Esta nueva Ginny recibió la casa de Londres de la anterior en herencia, con lo que para la salud mental del señor y la señora Weasley prácticamente la joven tuvo que actuar como reemplazo de su versión anterior.

Ron, por otro lado, era el caso más extraño: El Ron original del Universo 1 era Negro. Aunque todos allí recordaban haber vivido los años 2000 a 2019 junto a un Ron con el cabello negro que había crecido, había tenido toda una vida y pasado esos años a su lado; luego de lo ocurrido ese Negro se desvaneció en el aire, de la nada, al morir su versión de diecinueve años. Esto ocurrió, de acuerdo a las conjeturas que hicieron, porque para adelantarse en el tiempo habían usado la bola de cristal y no el giratiempos, objeto mágico que alteraba la realidad y por ende cambiaba la línea original de los acontecimientos. De esta forma, Negro desapareció de su universo original, el Universo 1, en el que estaban en ese momento, al morir; tanto su pasado como su futuro, otra pérdida que tuvo que sufrir la familia Weasley, al igual que Macho.

Macho, Hermy y Ron se despidieron de los demás también, luego de la comida, y regresaron a su casa en Golden Hill. Les gustaban esos momentos juntos con los demás. Todos estaban manteniéndose muy unidos esos días. Sin embargo, la unión entre ellos tres, en particular, tenía algo más intenso que sus relaciones con cualquier otro mago o bruja. Supieron que ahora no podrían separarse, porque habían vivido todo eso juntos. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban ahora más unidos que nunca, si eso era posible.

Por eso cada día, cuando llegaba el momento de irse a dormir, eran solo ellos tres en su nueva casa. Porque eran ellos con quien realmente querían estar, unidos. Los tres juntos, siempre.

Bueno, ellos tres y también Lily, James, los jóvenes Albus, James, Lily, Hugo y Rose. Todos compartían una enorme casa. Al menos hasta que empezaran las clases y los niños se fueran. En ese momento, esa noche, ya todos estaban en la cama. Y Macho, Hermy y Ron habían bajado solos al living a compartir ese último momento de la noche juntos.

-Pensé que yo moriría -reveló Macho, cuando los tres estaban sentados en el sofá de la casa de Golden Hill, bebiendo café, tarde en la madrugada.

Hermy tenía las piernas cruzadas sobre el sillón, y se enroscaba un mechón de cabello celeste en el dedo. Ron tenía una larga barba pelirroja de un mes sin afeitar. Macho se había dejado el cabello un poco más largo.

-Yo también pensé que moriría -dijo Ron-. Nunca creí que… que serían ellos.

-Es tan extraño -continuó Macho-. Que tú, Hermy, me digas que de hecho yo morí en un momento, y luego volví a la vida por haber regresado al pasado. Por un momento me hace desear volver al pasado y salvarlos a ellos. A Negro, a Hermione, a Guerrero…

-No podemos -dijo Hermy, alzando la mirada hacia él-. Una de las lecciones que nos deja todo esto, es que querer regresar al pasado para cambiar las cosas no es la respuesta. Solo trae más problemas. Tú tenías razón, Macho, cuando dijiste que debemos dejar todo como está. Aunque encontráramos una forma de recuperar alguna de las bolas de cristal, o de construir otro giratiempos, imaginen que al volver al pasado traigamos también de regreso a Jean, a las fuerzas del mal…

Quedaron todos en silencio unos instantes, y solo se oyeron sus sorbos al beber de sus tazas.

-Supongo que nunca sabremos qué hubiera pasado con nosotros -dijo Macho entonces-, de poder volver a nuestros universos. Tú, Hermy, tenías una carrera muy buena en la música…

-No me importa -dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. Hace tiempo ya no me interesa eso.

-Y yo, yo era un total idiota en mi universo. Quizás, si pudiera volver, podría explicarle a Ginny que soy gay, que no me animé a contárselo antes, que me he escondido en la bebida para tratar de mantener mi secreto por algún estúpido motivo, en vez de contárselo a ella y a los demás… Ahora simplemente habré desaparecido de ese universo para siempre, y jamás nadie allí sabrá más de mí.

-Y yo también, no podré volver al Universo 2, mi universo -dijo Ron-. Mi mamá estará tan preocupada por mí allí… Enloquecerá. Si tan solo pudiera enviarle un mensaje para explicarle que estoy bien. Para que sepan que Hermione y yo hemos venido aquí…

Los tres quedaron en silencio, y una lágrima cayó por el rostro de Ron al mencionar a Hermione.

-Al menos se lo conté a la Ginny de treinta años que vive aquí -dijo Macho, con la mirada perdida-. Y ella pareció entender bien.

-Y tu mamá está aquí también, Ron, en este universo -dijo Hermy.

Pero una sensación de vacío seguía latente en ellos.

Entonces, oyeron un sonido proveniente de la ventana. Una especie de ulular.

-Creo que hay una lechuza afuera -dijo Ron-. No creo que sea Stripy, ¿verdad?

-Estamos en el 2019, Stripy no existe -dijo Macho-. De hecho, ya nadie usa lechuzas, ¿verdad? Con todo el tema de los celulares…

El chico se puso de pie, caminó hasta la ventana y la abrió. Una lechuza blanca y brillante entró en la habitación, surcó el aire volando y aterrizó sobre Macho. Llevaba una carta atada a la pata.

Macho se quedó mirando a la lechuza con los ojos muy grandes.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Hermy, sin comprender-. Mira la carta.

Pero Macho había quedado inmóvil, mirando a la lechuza, no a la carta.

-¿Estás bien…? -pero Hermy entonces comprendió por qué Macho no reaccionaba.

-¿Es Hedwig? -preguntó Ron, con los ojos muy abiertos también, estupefacto.

-¿Qué? -dijo Hermy-. Imposible…

Pero así era. La lechuza que estaba de pie en las rodillas de Macho, dándole picotadas amistosas en la pierna y demostrándole cariño, como si lo hubiera extrañado mucho, era Hedwig.

-¿Cómo es posible? -dijo Macho, llevando lentamente una mano al lomo del ave y acariciándola, lentamente.

-Debe haber venido de otro universo -dijo Hermy, frunciendo el ceño-. Del pasado de algún universo… No existe otra explicación. ¡Mira la carta!

Macho desenredó el cordel que ataba la carta a la pata de su antigua lechuza, quitó la carta y se dio cuenta de que en verdad eran varias cartas, varios pergaminos unidos entre sí. Empezó a leer el primero de ellos en voz alta:

_ Queridos Macho, Ron y Hermy:_

_ Les enviamos estas cartas para que sepan que nosotros sabemos que están bien, y para que sepan que nosotros también lo estamos. Encontramos una forma de comunicarnos con ustedes sin alterar la realidad ni perjudicar a nadie, así que siéntanse libres de enviar una respuesta por medio de Hedwig. Es seguro, y no pasará nada malo._

_ Gracias a ustedes, y gracias a su sacrificio, ahora todos los tiempos y universos están en paz. Los magos y brujas vivirán, gracias a ustedes, en paz y armonía._

_ Aquí, en el Universo 2, la familia de Steve se encuentra bien; Hogwarts se encuentra bien; y los Weasley entendemos que muchos se hayan ido, pero sabemos que también están bien allí donde están._

_ Hedwig ha recorrido los distintos universos y hay cartas de las personas de todos ellos. Se las enviamos junto con esta carta, para que las lean. Hay cartas de la Ginny del Universo 5, de los Harry y Ron del Universo 4, y de los magos y brujas que sobrevivieron en el Universo 3. Ustedes también pueden responderles a través de Hedwig. Ella conocerá el camino._

_ Por favor, no piensen en nosotros. Sigan adelante, porque aquí todos estamos bien. Quizás algún día encontremos una forma de vernos de nuevo. Pero, si no es así, no pasa nada. Estamos juntos a través de nuestras versiones de los distintos universos. Allí podremos encontrarnos siempre, y compartir la vida juntos._

_ Queremos agradecerles por darnos la oportunidad de tener una nueva vida, de poder seguir adelante. Esperamos que su universo los llene de felicidad siempre. Nosotros siempre recordaremos a los que se han ido, a los que se han sacrificado por lograrlo._

_ Los recordaremos a ellos y a ustedes disfrutando de este gran regalo que es seguir vivos._

_ Con cariño,_

_ Ginny y Luna,_

_ Junto a todos los Weasley y la familia de Steve Granger del Universo 2_

_ Y de parte de todas las brujas y todos los magos de todos los universos_


	37. Verano de 2019

37\. Verano de 2019

Era un radiante día soleado del mes de julio. Los pájaros cantaban con entusiasmo sobre los árboles, volando contra el cielo azul. El césped era verde intenso, y el calor inundaba los terrenos de los campos de Inglaterra. Las lechuzas picaban lombrices de la tierra y se las tragaban. Corrían niños por el parque, riendo.

-Oigan todos, miren eso -dijo Xavier Collins, señalando hacia el otro extremo de la piscina, donde un grupito de magos adolescentes se daban codazos entre sí y señalaban con la cabeza en dirección a la entrada, donde alguien subía por las escaleras, resplandeciendo bajo el brillante sol de la tarde. -Creo que es ella…

-Oh, wow -murmuró su amigo, Craig McQueen, haciendo una exagerada mueca-. Diablos, amigo, es una bomba…

Otros dos chicos se incorporaron de las reposeras en las que habían estado tendidos, bronceándose bajo el sol, para ver.

Todos se quedaron sin aliento, conmovidos por lo que estaba pasando. Sintieron cómo se les ponía la carne de gallina y empezaban a sudar por aquel perfecto avistamiento que se acercaba.

El verano de 2019 no sería como cualquier otro. No ahora que habían descubierto a aquella belleza que ya iba por tercera vez a la piscina más popular de magos y brujas adolescentes y jóvenes de las afueras de Londres. Ahora que habían descubierto esa joya que les había quitado el sueño por las noches desde que la vieran por primera vez…

¿De dónde había salido?

¿Por qué nunca la habían visto antes?

Entre medio de un tumulto de gente y hormonas, pasando entre todos con elegancia y absoluta ignorancia hacia todos ellos; sin que le importaran en lo más mínimo todas esas miradas que atraía, pero al mismo tiempo con apariencia de estar satisfecha por ello, se acercaba ella.

Tenía una sonrisa triunfadora con carnosos labios pintados, y sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unos lentes para el sol muy de moda. Su cuerpo era delgado y tenía unas curvas perfectas, piernas tonificadas de gimnasio y grandes pechos que hacían que la baba de todos los chicos allí presentes chorreara con ese bikini verde que dejaba solo un poco a la imaginación.

Pero lo más increíble del aspecto matador de Hermy Perry era ese corte de cabello rapado a un costado y teñido aguamarina y celeste en el resto, con mechones que le caían sobre la cara; y esos tatuajes que tenía por todo el cuerpo, que se movían solos y cambiaban de forma.

La chica se llevó un chupetín rosado a la boca y le pasó la lengua de forma totalmente sexy, haciendo que la mandíbula de Michael Creevey se desplazara varios centímetros hacia abajo, mientras ella pasaba caminando a su lado, colocando una pierna desnuda justo delante de la otra, caminando de una forma tan perfecta que parecía caída del cielo, no terrenal.

-Oh, rayos -dijo Natalie Law, sujetándose el pecho-. Ahí vienen los chicos…

Harry Potter y Ron Weasley hicieron su entrada a la piscina, juntos y tomando a todos por sorpresa, apenas unos instantes después de Hermy. Harry se acomodó los lentes para el sol, mientras parecía avanzar en cámara lenta derritiendo a todas las muchachas que estaban por allí.

-Madre mía, miren esos bíceps… -comentó Yanina Vane a sus amigas.

Pero no hablaba de los de Macho, sino de los de Ron. Este había hecho un entrenamiento veloz con su musculoso amigo como entrenador, había obtenido impresionantes resultados en poco tiempo (en parte ayudado por una pequeña poción elaborada por Hermy) y ahora tenía un cuerpo escultural.

Sus pectorales eran gigantes. Sus bíceps enormes. Sus tríceps estaban marcados, gruesos y venosos. Sus piernas tenían cuádriceps que parecían haber sido tallados por una horda de elfos domésticos especializados en diseño de cuerpos perfectos.

Ron se acomodó con un dedo los lentes para el sol y miró a un lado, haciendo que un largo y ondulado mechón de cabello pelirrojo con loción fijadora cayera sobre su cara de forma atractiva. Tanto él como Harry estaban en cortos trajes de baño, celeste y rosado respectivamente, que marcaban sus generosos dotes. Estaban totalmente depilados y se habían aceitado el musculoso pecho. Ambos iban caminando uno junto al otro en lo que parecía ser cámara lenta, de una forma tan sexy que todos los demás allí estaban completamente opacados por su presencia.

Los tres amigos de casi veinte años se unieron al llegar al final del camino y se recostaron en tres reposeras.

-¡Oh, allí están! -dijo entonces una chica entre medio de un grupito de quinceañeras, ocasionando un pequeño revuelo en el grupito de muchachas. Nuevos magos y brujas ingresaban a la piscina…

-Son tan hermosos -dijo otra de ellas, abriendo grandes los ojos.

Al mismo tiempo, entraron todos corriendo. James Potter, Albus Potter, Lily Potter, Hugo Granger-Weasley y Rose Granger-Weasley corrieron a toda velocidad hasta llegar a lo alto de las escaleras, y uno tras otro se lanzaron a la piscina, salpicando agua por todos lados.

-¡Oh! -una de las quinceañeras se cubrió con su toalla, mientras todas eran salpicadas de pies a cabeza-. James es tan lindo…

-A mí me encanta Rose -dijo su hermano, un chico de trece años, que estaba junto a ella, mirando a los recién llegados mientras se aplicaba bloqueador solar-. Su cabello es tan moderno…

Luego de la entrada de todos los chicos, aparecieron Lily Evans y James Potter, tomados de la mano. Iban también en traje de baño. Los dos muchachos de veinte años se abrazaron mientras ingresaban a la piscina y caminaban pasando junto a todos los demás jóvenes magos y brujas. Atravesaron la piscina y se recostaron en reposeras junto a los otros tres chicos, que habían llegado antes.

-Pensé que irían a casa de los Weasley -les dijo su hijo, Harry-. ¿No iban a reunirse hoy con ellos?

-Arthur y Molly son buenos amigos -dijo James-, pero son ancianos ya. Nosotros tenemos veinte años… Debemos pasar el tiempo con gente de nuestra edad. ¿No es así?

Todos rieron, y Hermy sonrió mientras le pasaba su bloqueador a Lily.

-¿Has leído la nueva edición de Corazón de Bruja? -le preguntó Lily, en voz baja-. ¿Viste quién sale en la portada?

Ahora ambas eran grandes amigas.

-No -dijo Hermy, dirigiendo su rostro hacia ella-. ¿Qué hay? ¿Harry salió allí?

-No, ya no hago eso -dijo él, que las había escuchado-. Basta de revistas para mí. Por un tiempo, al menos.

-¡¿Ron?! -Hermy se quitó los lentes y miró a su amigo, muy sorprendida.

-¡Claro que no! -dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño-. Todavía no he caído tan bajo.

-Nunca digas nunca, amigo -le dijo James, guiñándole un ojo-. Todo ese físico que sacaste atraerá a los periodistas en cualquier momento.

-Mira -Lily buscó en su bolso veraniego, y sacó un ejemplar de la revista, que le pasó a Hermy. Esta lo sostuvo, lo miró unos instantes, y entonces rompió en carcajadas.

Harry, haciéndose el desinteresado, espió un poco inclinando la cabeza para mirar mejor por encima de su amiga.

Albus Severus Potter estaba en la portada de la revista, en ropa interior, con su cuerpo aceitado y besando uno de sus delgados bíceps mientras miraba y guiñaba un ojo a la cámara. El titular decía "Amor a los trece".

-¡Mierda! -dijo Harry, escandalizado-. ¡Pero si solo tiene trece años!

Todos rompieron en carcajadas, al tiempo que Albus salía de la piscina, caminaba por el borde haciéndose el sexy y besando sus inexistentes músculos, para luego saltar al agua nuevamente.

-Quiere ser como tú, cariño -le dijo Lily, riendo-. ¿No es adorable?

Hermy y Ron empezaron a desternillarse de la risa, al tiempo que Harry se tapaba la cara con las manos. Se quedó mirando a Albus, que gritaba a más no dar en la piscina a todo el mundo que "quería que vieran su increíble cuerpazo".

-Tendré que enseñarle -se lamentó Harry, negando con la cabeza-. No sabe nada, pobrecito… Así nunca conseguirá novio o novia.

-Hablando de eso -dijo James, mirando a los tres amigos muy sonriente-. ¿Cómo vienen ustedes? ¿Siguen los tres solteros?

-¡Amor! -Lily le dio un codazo-. ¡Tienes tan poco tacto! Apenas ha pasado un mes y pico desde que…

-No, está bien -dijo Hermy, poniéndose los lentes nuevamente-. Estamos los tres solteros, sí. Creo que por primera vez tendremos una amistad de verdad, nosotros tres, sin más problemas de pareja entre nosotros.

-Y ya era hora -dijo Harry, sonriendo también-. No entiendo cómo los otros Harry y Ron se peleaban tanto por esta cosa -señaló a Hermy con la cabeza-. Ni que fuera la gran cosa, es solo una flacucha.

-¿Ah sí? Yo creo que todas las miradas de esta piscina fueron directo a mi trasero ni bien entré aquí -dijo Hermy, sin reparos, sacando otro chupetín y pasándole la lengua-. Solo mira cómo me miran todos. Creo que tú eres el fracasado aquí, Machito.

-Todas esas chicas no dejan de mirarme -dijo él-. Pero yo solo tengo ojos para el guardavidas, Jack Patil. ¿Has visto el bulto de ese tipo? Esta noche me lo llevo conmigo después de aquí, te lo aseguro.

-¿Crees que también es gay? -le preguntó Ron, clavando la mirada en el guardavidas.

-Oh, ya lo creo -Harry sonrió, con picardía.

-Sí que seguiste adelante rápido -comentó Lily, mirando al guardavidas también.

-Así es la vida -dijo Harry-. Hay que seguir.

-¿Cómo sabes que es gay? -preguntó James, que no entendía.

-Solo mira cómo se pone el bronceador -Harry asintió con la cabeza, como si eso solo fuera prueba suficiente de su sexualidad-. Es tan gay. Va a caer a mis pies. Te lo aseguro.

Lily y James sonrieron, compartieron una mirada de felicidad y se dieron un beso en los labios. Luego se abrazaron y quedaron abrazados, mirando a todos los niños que saltaban y jugaban en la piscina.

-Tengo una nueva amiga que podría gustarte -dijo Hermy de pronto, girando la cabeza hacia Ron.

-Oh, no lo sé -dijo él, muy inseguro.

-¡Vamos, Ron! -insistió Hermy-. Eres todo musculoso ahora, y tienes casi veinte años. Es hora de que disfrutes la vida. No has tenido nada de sexo aún. Ahí es donde tienes que entrenarte de verdad.

Lily se tapó la cara con una mano, mientras reía de forma descontrolada, ruborizada.

-Le diré que pasarás por su casa hoy a las nueve -dijo Hermy, dando por zanjada la cuestión-. Se llama Cloe.

-¿Cloe cuánto? -inquirió él, rápidamente.

-¿Qué te importa el apellido? -dijo Harry, mirando a su amigo-. Si está buena, ya es suficiente. Está buena, ¿verdad, Hermy?

-Eres tan estúpido -dijo ella-. Ni siquiera siendo gay dejas de tener lo peor del género masculino, Harry.

Ron se quedó mirando a Hermy, aún sin contestarle.

-Dios mío, estás esperando a que te confirme si está buena, ¿verdad? -Hermy se dio una palmada en la frente.

-No sé si estoy listo para seguir adelante -dijo Ron-. Pero si no está buena, entonces…

-Está muy, muy buena -dijo Hermy-. ¿Contento?

Harry lanzó una carcajada.

-Y su apellido es Longbottom. Cloe Longbottom.

-¡WOW! -dijo Ron.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos tiene eso que ver?

-¿De dónde…?

-¡Ya podrá explicarte ella el parentesco, Ron! Ahora no seas idiota, y sal con ella.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -dijo él, algo temeroso-. No quiero que me pegues ni nada, tampoco.

-Tiene un cuerpo muy bonito, te gustará.

-¿Qué te dije, Ron? Se hace la que no es superficial -dijo Harry-. Pero sabemos que eres la peor de todos, Hermy.

-Claro que no. Cierra el pico.

-Dile que pasaré por ella a las nueve -dijo Ron-. En verdad lo haré a las nueve y media, pero tú dile que a las nueve.

-Buena técnica -Harry le guiñó un ojo-. La espera la matará.

-Son uno más idiota que el otro -dijo Hermy-. Acabo de conocer a Cloe. No me hagas quedar mal con ella, Ron, o te juro que…

-¿Qué qué? Oye, y a ti, ¿a quién te conseguimos?

-No necesito que me consigan a nadie. No sean idiotas. Soy perfectamente capaz de conseguirme un hombre por mi cuenta.

-Un dealer, quizás -dijo Harry, mirando el cielo cruzado de brazos, bromeando-. Un hombre, no sé…

Hermy le dio un puñetazo en el musculoso brazo. Este hizo una mueca y rio.

-Ya no me drogo -dijo ella.

-Sí, claro que no -dijo Harry, con sarcasmo.

-Vaya, estos chicos están terribles -comentó James en voz baja, pero todos lo oyeron-. En nuestra época hubiéramos tenido un infarto de solo imaginar algo como esto…

-Bienvenidos al 2019, amiguitos -dijo Ron, rompiendo a reír.

Entonces los cinco rieron, mientras los chicos saltaban a la piscina todos al unísono y de estilo bomba, haciendo que una ola de agua enorme con sabor a cloro los empapara a todos.

FIN


End file.
